Voltron New BeginningsGen X
by Cindra
Summary: Book 3 of Voltron the beginning Keith and Allura's legacy continues and the future generations are flurishing along with new enemies on the horizon this story and a spin off Alpha Omega coincide with each other...
1. Chapter One

Gen X

Chapter One

Andy's error

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(A year and a half later)

Kane and Fawn were sat down at a beautiful candlelit table set for a romantic dinner for two.

"Did you know about any of this?" Fawn whispered.

"I didn't have the slightest clue what they were up to; all I know is that I was planning on taking you for a romantic picnic where the two of us could be alone." Kane whispered back.

"I was hoping that we could be alone to. I mean I love them all for doing this but…" Fawn paused in mid sentence when she heard someone start to sing a love song. "Oh Kane Andy is singing for us." She sighed.

Andy was dressed in a gorgeous red gown and was singing her love song to Eric. She was making sure that their surprise was going off without a hitch.

"Shall we dance my love?" Kane stood up and walked around the table, so that he could pull her up into his arms.

"With my sister singing I could dance all night." Fawn sighed, as he waltzed her around the dance floor.

Eric tried not to feel jealous, as he listened to her song. This was something that she usually only shared with him or the children. His jealousy soon faded when he looked up to find that she was singing to him. "So Nate… Do you think that our little plan is working?" He turned to ask Nate a question.

"What…Oh sure Eric…look at them…those two are so entranced with each other and no wonder Andy's voice is so beautiful." All of them seemed entranced by Andy's voice.

"She usually just sings to the twins or Michael." Eric frowned at Nate.

"Or you…hey buddy she's only singing a song for Kane and her sister there's nothing to be jealous about." Nate smirked.

"I know that and I also know that she would do anything to make sure that all of her friends and family are happy." Eric sighed. "And those two don't even know that all of us are still in the room." He grinned when Kane and Fawn kissed.

"Ok everyone, I think that these two want to be alone." Andy had programmed the entertainment system to continue to play several more songs. "Now I say that we go back to my place and do some serious partying!" Andy winked at the others.

---------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Alex's twins Sabrina and Nicky blinked up at their Aunt Lilly. "Where be Momma and Daddy?" Bree asked.

"She's helping your Aunt Dromi." Lilly smiled down at her little niece.

Four and a half year old Hunter sat on the playroom floor with one and a half year old Michael. "Mikey play fair!" He knocked down the block castle that they had been building in frustration.

Michael narrowed his eyes at Hunter. "I play fair!" He rebuilt the castle without using his hands. "You just can't do!"

Hunter reached over and took MK's toy replica of Blacky out of his cousin's front pocket. "Michael!" He glared at him.

Shawn stepped in between the two little boys. "Enough you guys and you kiddo know better than that." He lectured little MK.

Jessie and Jasmine ran over to check on their baby brother. "Michael! Momma said no magic!" They scolded him.

Lilly looked at MK and knew that he was very close to losing his temper. "Okay everyone behave or no ice-cream." She warned her nieces and nephews.

Michael got up to his little sneaker clad feet and stomped out of the playroom. :I HATE ICE CREAM! YOU NO LETS ME HAVE ANY FUN!!: He shouted to all of him with his mind. The mental force of his tantrum sent all of the toys flying off of the shelves and onto the floor.

"Are you happy now kiddo?" Shawn frowned at Hunter. "He did that and he's not even two yet."

"Michael's my friend!" Hunter glared at Shawn.

"This is just wonderful Shawn!! Dromi is gonna kill me if he goes and hides again!" Lilly wailed in frustration.

Shawn walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry little flower we always think of something." He smiled down at her.

Lilly looked up into his eyes. "Best Friends." She whispered softly.

"Best Friends forever." He lowered his face to hers and kissed her for the first time.

"Mushy!!!!" Jessie, Jazz, Bree, Nicky, and Hunter teased them.

"Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn are being Mushy." Jessie grinned at her twin.

"Just like Momma and Daddy." Jazz giggled.

-------------------------------

Mk continued to stalk down the corridors of the castles private wing and was still so angry that he didn't even sense that his Grandpa was watching him.

"Where do you think your going little man?" Keith walked over and scooped him up into his arms.

"I go home." He frowned at his grandpa.

"Is that so…I thought you were playing with your cousins. What happened that made you want to go home?" He frowned down at him. "Did you try and use your gift again?"

"I use my magic. Hunter made me mad." MK sniffled.

"What happened?" Keith was amazed at how grown up little MK was.

"Hunter took lion!" MK growled.

"Why would Hunter take your toy?" Keith asked.

"I help build castle…use my magic…He no liked." MK pouted.

"You are so grown up for such a little guy." Keith chuckled as he set MK up on his shoulders.

"I big boy!" He didn't like being called little.

"Nana has some milk and cookies for big boys." Keith smiled.

"I no get cookies." He sniffled.

"Why is that…after all you are a big boy aren't you?" Keith listened to him.

"I was bad boy…I use magic…then make all toys fall down cuz was mad." He admitted his crime.

"Little man you are something else…" Keith chuckled to himself, as he entered his and Allura's private quarters. "I think you're ready for bed." He walked over and set him down in the middle of their bed.

"I no bed…not sleepy…" MK protested, but like his mother had done at his age was asleep in moments.

Allura had decided to check on Lilly and Shawn, so she walked over to the console in their bedroom and had E check on them. "Oh dear." She frowned at the image on the screen, but immediately shut off the monitor when she heard Keith enter their rooms.

Keith arched a brow at her. "Is something wrong, my heart?" He walked over and pulled her into his arms.

"No everything is fine." She looked up at him. "Did something happen to Michael?"

"No he's fine. He just wanted to cuddle with us for a while." Keith motioned to the little form on their huge king size bed.

"Tough day huh?" Alley chuckled, as she looked down at her youngest grandchild.

MK was frowning in his sleep.

"Guess so." Keith grinned. "I wonder how Lilly and Shawn are handling the other little monsters."

Allura tried to keep a calm and serene expression on her face as she covered for Lilly and Shawn. "Lilly is fine. In fact I just checked on them a few minutes ago."

"Allura Danielle what are trying to hide from me?" Keith knew that she was nervous about something.

"Why darling, whatever made you say something like that?" Allura asked innocently.

"Einstein?" Keith growled into his wrist-com.

"_Yes your highness?_" E answered back.

"Show me what Lilly and Shawn are up to in the playroom." Keith ordered calmly.

"_As you wish your highness._" E paused from his task. "_That's odd there seems to be a glitch in my programming this evening. I can't seem to get that on visual for you._"

"Now E!" Keith was losing his patience.

"_Yes master…The image should be coming up on the monitor in your quarters and master remember about your blood pressure."_ E sighed in defeat.

"Now Darling…try and remain calm its just a little kiss." Allura braced herself for the impending explosion.

"Our baby is growing up." Keith pouted.

"Yes she is…are you okay with that?" Allura cuddled even closer against him.

"Nothing really fazes me anymore, my heart, but she isn't dating until she's at least sixteen." Keith was already formulating a battle plan.

-------------------------------

(Max and Ashley's home)

Ashley yawned as she rocked her precious little nine-month-old baby girl Allison Monica Sinclair to sleep. "Okay angel lets put you back to bed." She whispered softly down at her sleeping daughter and got up to put her back down in her crib.

Max quietly entered the nursery; he was home after returning from rounds at the new medical complex. "Hi honey is everything okay in here?" He whispered softly.

"She just fell asleep." Ash smiled at her husband. "So how's the new head of Arus's medical complex doing this evening."

"Tired. Its amazing how quickly things grow when the GA decides to put a shipyard and major military base on Arus." Max yawned.

"You have a point. Arus has become a prosperous mecca instead of the quiet tranquil planet that it used to be. At least the people seem to be happy about all of the changes." Ashley followed him out of the nursery.

"Arus has more revenue than ever now and the Peace Conference in a few days will cause Arus to flourish even more." Max pulled Ashley into his arms.

"I myself love our beautiful Ocean home. I like the peace and quiet." She sighed.

"Yes this is better than the non stop activity at the castle." Max sat down in one of the lounges on their deck and pulled her down onto his lap.

"I didn't mind my nice quiet office in the castle. Now I have to get used to having a big office and a full load of patients again." Ashley yawned.

"I told you that you could stay at the castle, besides you aren't taking a full load of patents until you say you're ready for them." Max reminded her.

"I have to keep my husband in line." She purred into his ear.

"And you love being able to work in that new state of the art lab of yours." He chuckled.

"Do you blame me? Look at how much Andy and the others injure themselves. This medical center is a godsend." She cuddled against his shoulder as they watched the sun setting on the ocean.

-------------------------------

"Oh this is just fantastic." Rand snarled in disgust. "Galaxy Garrison built a huge stronghold on Arus."

"What's wrong big brother? Are you above killing innocent bystanders now?" Shaitan smirked.

Rand whirled around and glared murderously at his younger brother. "No and that's why the Peace Conference is the ideal place for my latest plan."

"Rand, need I remind you that Dromi has been kicking our asses off Arus for the past few months and you wanna ruffle her feathers by attacking the Peace Conference?"

"Yes!! It will be just like old times." Rand grinned.

"What do you want written on your headstone?" Shaitan rolled her eyes at him.

"Very funny Shaitan." Rand sneered.

Shaitan shook his head at him in defeat. "Who's laughing? I'm dead serious."

-------------------------------

Andy & Eric, Ariel & Nate, Alex & Chris, Jenna & Matt, and Jace & Christy were all dancing in the huge sunroom in Eric and Andy's home. Andy had the music blasting all through the house.

"This is so great. No kids. No mission. It's just all of us and the beat of the music." Andy and Eric moved as one with the music.

"I can think of other things." He pulled her closer to him and purred into her ear.

"Are you suggesting that we throw out our guest's and have some fun of our own?" Her eyes danced mischievously up at him.

"Don't look now, but all of them are all bailing from our little party." Eric began to trail a line of kisses down her neck, as the music turned into a slow love song.

"Do they have the same idea?"

"Looks like it darling. Although, Christina was due back to the castle two hours ago, so Jace should be smart enough to call it a night. I mean Matt and Jace have gone through hell and back ever since Lance and Cass relocated to Arus." He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"We're alone." She slinked against him.

"Sing for me." He growled into her hair.

"Why don't you sing for me?"

"I have an even better idea lets you and I enjoy this night alone with no one to bother us." He picked her up and carried her to their room.

-------------------------------

Kane and Fawn were contently savoring the afterglow of their union and Fawn was sporting a beautiful engagement ring on her finger.

"Are you happy love?" Kane growled into her ear.

"Blissfully happy." She purred happily.

"I love you so much Angel." He pulled her to him for a long kiss.

"Not as much as I love you Kane." She sighed happily, as she lost herself in his kiss.

-------------------------------

Lilly and Shawn stared at each other in shock. "What…I mean…I was just…I'm sorry Lilly." Shawn ran from the room.

"Shawn Alexander McCloud you get back here!" Lilly was not at all pleased that he had run from the room in terror. "Stay here or else! Do you understand?" She glared at her charges.

"We stay Aunt Lilly." They all chorused in fear and went back to playing with their toys.

Lilly stalked into the gym. "Shawn I think you owe me an explanation!" She snarled at the teen punching at the heavy bag.

Shawn refused to look at her. "I don't know if I can! Look right now I don't want to explain what happened!" He snarled in frustration.

Lilly stomped over to him and kicked the bag into his chest. "You kissed me in there and I want to know why!?" She glared down at Shawn, who was now sprawled against the mat.

"Just forget it Lilly!" He snarled at her in frustration his temper was causing his fangs to emerge.

Lilly sat down on the mat and glared at him. "Why Shawn?"

Shawn stared into her emotional azure blue eyes and snarled. "Because I wanted to!" He wasn't pleased with his actions. "Now are you satisfied!"

Lilly's temper had faded completely. "I don't know about you, but I was enjoying my first kiss." She winked at him.

Shawn felt the tension leave his body completely. "I don't want to ruin our friendship and I really hadn't planned on kissing you yet." Shawn blushed.

"You're still my best friend Shawn. This just…I don't know…makes us even closer." She sighed.

"You're absolutely right; this just floored me a little." Shawn pulled them both to their feet. "I say we get back to those little monsters before they get into trouble."

"Shawn this floored me too." She followed him back to the playroom.

"Let's call it a night and get these monsters tucked in to bed. You and I have class tomorrow." The two of them fell back into their usual routine.

-------------------------------

Andy snuck out of bed, headed for her lair, and had Hal scan Arus for any sign of enemy activity in the city, at the new shipyards, or on the base. Shadow padded into the lair and lay down at her feet.

"I know cat with all these Galaxy Garrison officers around I can't be Nightshade anymore. Uncle Jeff and Daddy haven't posted her holo in the M.P. headquarters for nothing." Andy frowned.

The cat stared up at her with his emerald green eyes.

Rora walked over to her and sat down. "_This is your planet and you are the next in line to the throne, so technically they couldn't arrest you."_ The cybernetic female pointed out. _"On the other hand…the master would not ever let you step foot in the cats again."_

"I'd have to wear my old armor or I could wear something new." Andy began to create a new look for Nightshade.

_"Is this wise mistress? The last time that you were Nightshade you almost lost your hand."_ Hal's image frowned at her.

_"The master isn't going to approve of this mistress." _Rora frowned.

"I need space and Nightshade gives me a sense of freedom!" Andy was finally letting her true feelings show about the arrival of the Galaxy Garrison. "Now just do as I tell you and drop the subject!"

_"E can trace everything that I'm doing."_ Hal reminded her.

"_Mistress is there something that you want to tell me?" _E's image appeared next to Hal's

"_E go back to the castle!"_ Andy hissed.

"_Galaxy Garrison forces are everywhere on Arus."_ E reminded her.

"I want to checkout the base myself!" Andy glared at E.

"_Then go there in daylight as your true identity!"_ E snarled.

"No! I can only find out what I want to know by myself!" She slipped on her new gold cyber-suit, clipped the black cloak to the armor, put emerald green contacts in her eyes, fitted a fiery red shoulder length wig over her carefully braided black tresses, and finished her new look with a gold mask. "Sorry pal, but they know you." She patted Shadow on his head, armed herself, and then took off on one of the speeders.

-------------------------------

Shaitan decided to check out the base for himself. "And they call this high security? These officers are idiots." He took care of the men in the main guard post and disabled the security cameras.

"Well…well…well who do we have here?" Shaitan whistled under his breath, as he watched a cloaked female scale the wall only to stop and to check on one of the guards that he had taken out.

Andy's hood fell back revealing her fiery red hair. She knew that Shaitan was nearby and stood to survey the rest of the grounds. "Here goes nothing." She went to go see what Shaitan was up to.

Shaitan stealthily made his way towards Andy until he was following directly behind her. "This is no place for a beautiful lady like you." He purred into her ear only to find a lethal looking Bo staff pointed at his face.

Andy flicked the blades on her Bo and scratched his neck in warning. "I wasn't expecting company." She glared at him in annoyance.

"Why are you here?" He was entranced by her actions as well as her body.

"Listen to me because I am only going to say this once. Arus is my playground, so take Rand and that loser Khan and find somewhere else to play." The tone of her voice showed him that she meant every single word.

Shaitan chuckled at her outlandish remark. "Listen sweetheart Arus is Khan's, so I wouldn't say such things he may hear you."

Andy didn't act the least bit impressed. "Khan can't even defeat Princess Andromeda. He doesn't scare me no one does."

"You are new around her aren't you?" Shaitan was becoming annoyed by her attitude. "A word of advice be careful or someone might just challenge that attitude of yours."

"Let them try. Now get lost I have a job to do." With that said she vanished right before his eyes.

"Not so fast lady we are far from finished." Shaitan went after her.

-------------------------------

Eric awoke instantly when he realized that he was hugging a pillow and not his wife. "Dromi?"

(No answer.)

"Darling are you here?" He walked into the bathroom, but she wasn't there.

Eric stalked into the lair. "ANDROMEDA MARIE LAWSON!!!" His roar echoed off the walls, as he searched the lair for her only to find no Dromi and a speeder missing. "HAL! I WANT ANDY'S LOCATION AND I WANT IT NOW!"

"_I am currently unable to verify her location._" Hal lied.

Eric slammed his fist into the wall. "FINE!! GET ME E!"

"_As you wish Master. Are you aware that your blood pressure has skyrocketed?_" He asked warily.

"I wonder why?" He glared at Hal's image.

"_Hello your highness how may I be of service._" E's face appeared next to Hal's.

"Is Andy at the castle?" He growled.

"_Not currently is there a problem?_" E asked as if he hadn't the slightest clue what was wrong.

"NOT IF YOU TELL ME WHERE SHE WENT!" He glared murderously at Hal and E daring them to lie again.

"_I have an urgent message coming from the Marshall._" E informed him.

"Ah hell! Not now! I have a shadow to find!" Eric was not at all pleased and let Jeff know it. "WHAT!?"

"Sorry to interrupt Major, but the base alarms just went off. I want you and Andy to go check it out." He noticed Eric's disheveled appearance. "Sorry kid but R and R has been canceled."

"I'll check it out myself. Andy hasn't slept this soundly in months." Eric lied about Andy's whereabouts.

"Very well, but I'll get Nate to meet you at the base in case you need back up." Jeff signed off.

"Come on cat. I've got a bad feeling that Andy's had something to do with those alarms going off." He suited up in his cyber-suit and used his wrist-com to call Blacky to him.

-------------------------------

Andy carefully set her tiny listening devices throughout main headquarters. "Almost finished." She went to enter the Main conference room where the delegates would hold their meetings only to find that Shaitan still hadn't taken the hint to get lost.

"I wasn't finished with our conversation!" He slammed his palm against a black panel instantly activating the base alarms.

Andy slammed her fist across his jaw. "Of all the idiots!" She vanished so that she could avoid the base M.P.'s.

Shaitan took off after her. "I said that we weren't finished!"

Andy easily avoided the security defenses and made her way back to her speeder, unfortunately she found Nate standing next to her speeder. "Damn!" She muttered under her breath.

Nate saw a glimpse of gold and went to investigate. "That's odd I know that I saw something." He frowned when he found nothing. "Eric? I found Andy's speeder outside the base. Did she come with you?" Nate reported back to Eric.

"She must have awakened and went looking for me." Eric wasn't happy with what Nate was telling him.

"Then where is she?"

"She's probably checking the main base." Eric growled.

"They took out the guard's in the main guard post and disabled the security cameras." Nate was continuing to search the area when he came across one of Shaitan's gold throwing stars. "Shaitan is here Eric. I'm going into the base."

Eric sighed in relief that Andy wasn't involved, "Check it out Nate, but be careful."

"Roger that buddy. I'll leave finding Andy to you." Nate continued on into the base.

-------------------------------

Eric flew over the base and used Blacky's scanners to locate any movement on the base grounds. The scanners immediately picked up someone near Dromi's speeder. "Blacky give me a visual on that image."

"_Don't kill the princess…maybe she had a good reason this time._" Blacky knew that Eric was going to lose it.

"I don't plan on killing her pal, but she's off the team until I say otherwise." Eric snarled.

"This is just fantastic! Now I have Major Lawson to deal with!" Andy muttered out loud. "This is your fault!" She snarled at Shaitan.

"Later Red. Lawson is landing his lion." Shaitan grabbed her arm and they both vanished.

"Let go of me!" She broke free of Shaitan's hold on her arm and then kicked him in the groin. "I don't need your help I can escape by myself!" She snarled down at him.

"You little bitch!" Shaitan had no choice but to leave before Eric caught him.

"Next time keep your hands off!" She headed for her speeder only to find Eric standing there waiting for her and boy did he look furious. In fact she had never seen him so mad in her entire life.

'**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!'** Eric roared.

Andy felt the need to run for her life, but knew that running away was only going to make matters worse. **'No I have a plan and this is only phase one of it.'**

"Drop the cloak!" He snarled.

"I don't think so, Major." Andy took a step back from him.

"Don't push me sweetheart!" He wasn't in the mood to play any games with her.

"Come now, Major. Don't you know that an officer isn't supposed to threaten a lady?" She challenged him with her eyes.

Eric became even more furious with her little charade. "You are under arrest. Come quietly and you won't be harmed." He dared her to react with his eyes.

Andy stood her ground. "Under Arrest?" She laughed at him, "On what charge?"

"Infiltrating a high security base, skulking around with a know terrorist, who seems to have taken out some of the M.P.'s permanently, and that little lady makes you an accessory to murder." He informed her.

"I came alone." She glared at him. "He was here way before I showed up."

"Enough of this! Let's go lady! The Grand Marshal and the King are going to want to talk to you!" Eric grabbed her by the wrist and wasn't even trying not to hurt her.

Andy's eyes widened when he grabbed hold of her wrist. "LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME YOU BEAST!" She slammed the heel of her hand into his nose.

Eric instantly felt the bridge of his nose break from the blow. "WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" He all but dragged her up against him.

Andy no longer trusted Eric's temper, or his actions, she had never seen him this out of control before. "I Said Let Go Of Me!" She rammed her knee into his groin and Eric fell to the ground in agony. "NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She punched him in the face for good measure before jumping on her speeder and fleeing the scene in terror.

Eric shook his head to clear it before going after his wife. "I'm gonna kill her. No that's too good for her. I'm gonna ban her from the force and force her to be a princess. Yes no more fighting just boring royal duties and our children." He muttered under his breath.

Nate saw that Eric was down and ran over to see what had happened. "What happened to your nose?"

"Not now Nate. I have a wife to murder." Eric stalked towards his lion.

"But she's not here. There's no sign of her anywhere! I think that you took too hard of a blow to your head!" Nate shouted after him, but Eric was already gone.

------------------------------------------

Andy raced into her lair and tore off her wig and mask. "I can handle this." She tried to reassure herself, as she stripped off the cyber suit and tossed all of the evidence into the incinerator. She winced when her wrist began to throb in pain. "It feels like he broke it." She looked down at her swollen black and blue wrist. She however didn't have time to think about her injuries and ran into the bedroom to get dressed and out of the house before Eric got there. She was just about out the door when she realized that she forgot something. "Damn! My wedding rings!" She raced back into the lair to get them and then sprinted out the back entrance to her air car.

Eric landed Blacky in the meadow and raced into their home. "GET OUT HERE NOW ANDROMEDA!" He roared in fury, as he went in search of his wife.

"I must have just missed her." He found the wig lying on the floor of the lair and crushed it in his fist. "You can run Dromi, but you sure as hell won't be able to hide!" He stalked back out of the house and got back into Blacky.

------------------------------------------

Andy stood just outside the Castle, as if nothing were wrong the sun was rising and the castle was still quite.

Jace and Christina were both heading out for their morning run. "Morning Andy, Why are you up so early?" Jace grinned at her as he stretched out before starting his run.

"I missed my kids." She smiled at them. "The house was just too quiet without my little monsters."

"Well we have to finish our run, so that I won't be late for class again." Christy jumped to her feet and started jogging down the bridge.

"See ya in a few hours at the briefing." Jace took off after Christy.

"Briefing?" Andy frowned at Jace.

"Uncle Jeff will have your hide if you aren't there. It's about the security at the peace conference." Jace turned to frown at her.

"Oh that briefing…Of course I'll be there." She answered back.

Blacky had just landed on the castle lawn.

"Was Eric called to check on something last night?" Christy frowned.

"Guess so see ya!" Andy raced into the castle.

Eric ran paced Jace and Christy. "Hold it right there Andromeda!"

Andy stared at her husband in terror. "Eric what happened to your nose?" She quickly masked her expression from one of terror to one of concern.

"What happened to my nose?" He snarled. "You know damn well what happened to my nose!" He glared down at her. "You forgot to lose your contacts darling, so just drop this little miss innocent act, and come quietly." He was seriously thinking about making her pay.

Andy gulped nervously. "You hurt my wrist. I was merely defending myself when you went and lost it completely. I swear that I was only reacting on instinct. Shaitan showed up before me. He was the one who set off the alarms. I only wanted to keep an eye on the conference my way. I never meant for anything like this to happen! You have to believe me!! Please don't kill me!" She pleaded her case, as he dragged her down the corridor, and into the Sit Room.

Eric locked the door before confronting her. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO BECOME NIGHTSHADE AGAIN!!!?" He roared at her.

Andy tried to cover her ears, but found that her broken wrist wasn't going to let her. "STOP YELLING AT ME!" She screamed back at him, as she cradled her injured wrist against her chest.

Eric stalked around the Situation Room, so that he could burn off some of his anger towards her. "What happened to your wrist?" He stopped to glare down at her.

Andy glared back at him. "You grabbed my wrist at the base remember? That's why I broke your nose!" She glared at him. "Then you man handled me some more, so I had to knee you, and then punch you again!" Her eyes felt like they were on fire. "I hate these things!" She reached up to take the lenses out with her good hand.

Eric sat down beside her. "Did you forget that those burn your eyes after a few hours or was your mission more important than your allergy?" He reached out to check her wrist, but she drew it back against her. "Let me see your wrist." He carefully took her hand in his own.

Andy winced, as he peeled off her glove to reveal her swollen black and blue wrist. "Ouch let go Lion that hurts!" She whimpered.

Eric's temper instantly vanished. "No wonder you broke my nose. I didn't mean to hurt you, but you pushed me to far this time. In fact I don't think that I have ever been that mad at you in my whole life." He looked down into her teary bloodshot eyes.

Andy blinked her eyes, so that she could clear her vision, only to find that everything was still blurry. "MY EYES ARE STILL BURNING! WHY?! I TOOK THOSE BLASTED THINGS OUT!" She wailed in frustration.

Eric carefully let go of her wrist, so that he could study her eyes. "How long were those in your eyes?" He growled.

"Seven or eight hours... I left the lair around one this morning. What does that have to do with my eyes?" She squinted at him.

"Think Andy! You happen to be allergic to those lenses and now your eyes are bothering you. Next time think before you carry out another one of your hair brained ideas." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.

Michael had sensed them in the castle and had gone searching for them. "Daddy hurt Momma?" MK frowned at his father.

Eric stared down at his son in surprise. "No Michael, Daddy is helping Momma. Do you want to help Momma to?"

"I help Momma to." He nodded then noticed Eric's battered face. "Momma hurt Daddy?" He asked as he crawled up his father, so that he could snuggle in his mother's arms.

"It's a long story kiddo. Now let's find your Aunt and Uncle, so that they can help you're Momma." Eric sighed in defeat.

"Me see Allison!" MK instantly forgot about his parent's appearances.

"We know where we stand in his eyes don't we." Andy blinked up at Eric's face. **'I'm scared.'**

"We sure do." He smiled down at her. **'I know, but its gonna be okay. I promise.'**

------------------------------------------

Shaitan headed back to base to inform Khan and Rand of his new love interest.

Khan slashed him across the face with his whip. "Next time don't trip off the bases security systems!"

"No one saw me." He glared at Khan.

"You left a calling card on one of the guards Shaitan. That was very sloppy of you." Khan whipped the whip around Shaitan's neck.

"There was someone else there and Lawson got nailed by her." Shaitan gagged as his air was constricted.

"Oh really? Someone hurt Major Lawson? Please continue." Khan released him.

"She's got fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, is absolutely amazing, as well as drop dead gorgeous, and extremely intelligent. She can break into any security system and is as lethal as Dromi." Shaitan was envisioning her in his mind.

"A female bested Major Eric Lawson and Galaxy Garrison security? You idiot it was Andromeda in disguise!! You are the most …why do I even bother!!"

Shaitan didn't want to believe any of what Khan was snarling at him. "Lawson would never hurt Dromi." He snarled.

"Suppose that he didn't recognize her either!! In that case yes he would hurt her! If he thought that she was one of us or if she resisted arrest, which I am sure that she did! Now get out of my sight before I really hurt you!!!" Khan ordered him out of the room.

------------------------------------------

Max, Ashley, and little Allison were just arriving at the Medical center when Eric walked in with Andromeda in his arms.

Ashley reacted on instinct and handed Allison's baby carrier to Max. "What happened?" She remained calm.

"The usual Ash," Eric rolled his eyes at her in frustration. "Only this time she tried to fool me completely by wearing a wig and contact lenses to change the color of her eyes." He glared down at his wife.

"You are allergic to them Andromeda!! How could you do something to stupid?" Ashley was not at all pleased with her friend.

Michael squirmed in Andy's arms when he heard Allison babble something to Max. "Allison's here."

Andy looked up at Eric's blurry face. **'Can he see her?'** She frowned at him.

'**No. Max is sitting behind us with Allison.'** Eric rolled his eyes heavenward. _What Next! _

"How are your eyes doing?"

"You're still blurry and my eyes are still burning, but it's my arm that's really hurting me." She whimpered.

"Eric? What happened to your nose and your eye?" Max got up to get a closer look at his face.

"Dromi and I had little misunderstanding, Max." He set Dromi down on the examination table.

"Yeah, he blew his top and hurt my wrist, so I socked him in the face." Andy growled.

Michael sat up in Andy's lap. "Mommy hurts! You make Mommy stop hurting now!" He glared at Ash and Max.

Ashley glared down at the little boy. "Behave Michael Keith." She picked him up and set him down on the floor.

Michael instantly spotted Allison and all thoughts about his mother left his mind. "Allison's mine." He reached up towards the little girl in Max's arms.

Max glared murderously at Eric. "I am not hearing this!" and punched him with his free hand.

"Max! He's not even two yet!" Eric snarled in a nasal tone of voice before falling unconscious to the floor.

"Orderly's would you please take the Major to my office and put him a straight jacket on him, because he's gonna want to kill me when he wakes up." Eric was carried out of the room.

Ashley ignored all of them and got to work checking on Andy's eyes, which were now swollen shut because of her allergy. "Please tell me that you only had those things in your eyes for a short period of time." Ashley shined a light into her eyes, as she gently pried them open with her fingertips.

"Why can't I see anymore?" She was beginning to panic.

Ashley used one of her gadgets to scan her eyes. "You're lucky that there isn't any permanent damage, but it's going to take a few weeks before you'll begin to regain your sight again." She gave her the bad news, as she dropped some cool eye drops into her burning irritated eyes.

"A FEW WEEKS!!!" Andy wailed in misery. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!" Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks.

Max had set little Allison in the small playpen in the corner of Ashley's office and Michael was watching her every move. "Allison try and stand." He coached the little girl.

"Mi! Mi!" Allison grabbed hold of the side of her playpen with her tiny hands and pulled herself up to her feet.

"Allison's standing Aunt Ash!" Michael was proud of her accomplishment.

"She just mastered crawling Michael…" Ashley turned to look over at him then smiled. "That's great angel…Mommy is really proud of you." She cooed at her daughter. "I know that you want to help her, but she really needs to take her n.a.p. Okay?" Ashley winked at MK.

"You sleep now Allison. I watch over you." Mk kissed her on the cheek and covered her with her blanket and to Ashley's surprise her baby girl fell right to sleep.

Another visitor arrived in Ashley's office a big furry visitor.

"Shadow is that you?" Andy sat up and reached down to feel his fur.

Shadow nuzzled her hand worriedly.

"I'm fine Shadow. I just can't see right now." She whimpered.

Michael left Allison to go and pet Shadow. "Shadow help Momma. She no can see." He ordered the cat in a very grown-up voice.

Ashley watched in amazement, as Michael tried to reach up and touch his mother's face. "Andy bend down a little so that Michael can touch your face." Ashley spoke softly into her ear.

Andy bent down and felt her son's tiny fingers begin to explore her closed eyelids; it was as if he were trying to heal them on his own.

"I trying to make hurt go away, but I too little." He whimpered in disappointment.

"That's okay sweetie." Andy reached down and scooped him up in her arms. "I'll be fine." She whispered hoarsely.

Ashley had to swallow hard to keep herself from bursting into tears, as she watched the touching scene between Andy and her son. "Darn right you will be. This is just gonna take a little more time to heal than your usual injuries." Ashley hugged her friend.

Max and Eric returned to Ashley's office a few minutes later. Eric's nose was as good as new and a new treatment had healed his black eyes.

Eric knew that something was terribly wrong the moment he laid eyes on Shadow. "Ashley how bad is her eyes?" He noticed that Andy was still sitting meekly on the examination table.

"I can't see Eric." She willed herself not to lose it in front of them. "And I won't regain my sight for at least a few weeks."

Eric walked over to his wife and pulled her son and all into his arms. "I'm sorry baby." He muttered into her hair.

That was when she lost it. "SORRY!!!? YOU'RE SORRY?!!" I WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THIS IF YOU, DADDY, AND UNCLE JEFF HADN'T OUTLAWED NIGHTSHADE!!!!!" She carefully set MK down onto his feet. "I'D STILL BE ABLE TO SEE IF I HADN'T HAD TO CHANGE MY IMAGE!!!" She screamed at them and then using only her memory grabbed Shadows leash and ran out of the room.

**--------------------------------------------**

Keith and Jeff were in the Situation Room staring at the image of the mysterious woman from last night's break-in at the base.

"Is that Ariel?" Keith couldn't believe his eyes.

"Not possible Nate tried to strangle me through the screen for interrupting a crucial moment." Jeff arched a brow at Keith.

"If not Nightshade then it has to be someone else a copycat vigilante." Keith was not at all pleased. "At least Nightshade followed the basic rules."

"It's amazing what a short red haired wig and a set of contacts can do to alter her image."

"Contacts!!! She's allergic to them!" Keith threw his drink against the far wall sending shards of glass splintering everywhere. "E! Get me Max or Ashley! I want to know if Andy was taken there!" He snarled at E's image.

"_The mistress was brought there by the Major and here is Ash._" E knew when to do what he was told.

Ashley's face appeared on the screen. "Don't panic Keith. Andy has been blinded but it's only temporary. Give her eyes a few weeks to heal and she'll be as good as new. As you can imagine she isn't happy at all about it, but other than that little setback her wrist and Eric's nose are fine." Ashley paused when she heard Allison cry for food and a new diaper. "Allie is paging me gotta go."

Keith wanted the missing pieces to this puzzle and he intended to find them all, but first he called Ariel.

"Hi Daddy! What's up?" Ariel smiled at him.

"Ariel, Andy needs you. Something happened to her sight." Keith broke the news to her and the screen went blank. "Ariel? Honey? Oh well, they always used to do that when they were kids." He sighed in defeat then the reality of what had happened to his baby girl hit him and he felt the sudden urge to murder his brother.

"They sure stick together in an emergency…" Jeff looked over at Keith saw his furious expression and felt the urge to run for his life.

Keith stalked over clearly intent on strangling his best friend. "WHY DID I EVER LISTEN TO YOU ABOUT PUTTING A BASE HERE? THAT WAS MORE THAN ENOUGH, BUT NO YOU HAD TO DEMAND THAT I OUTLAW MY DAUGHTERS ALTER EGO!!" He had murder on his mind. "I KNOW!! I MUST HAVE BEEN OUT OF MY MIND!!" He grabbed him by the neck and began strangling him.

"One it was a good idea, secondly an officer in the Galaxy Garrison cannot be a vigilante, and lastly that base is in memory of my Dad your adopted father. The only mistake we made was not to include her in any of this." Jeff managed to break Keith's hold on his throat.

Eric stalked into the Sit Room and punched each of them in the face.

Keith went flying into a chair and Jeff hit the far wall face first.

"I HOPE THE YOU TWO ARE SATISFIED NOW!!" He roared at them.

Keith rubbed his sore jaw glaring at his son-in-law. "Feel better now son?" He growled.

Jeff felt his eye beginning to swell shut. "I'd court-martial you if I didn't deserve this!" He winced, as he collapsed into one of the chairs.

Eric glared murderously down at them. "SHE'S BLIND BECAUSE YOU OUTLAWED NIGHTSHADE AGAINST MY RECOMMENDATION THAT YOU SHOULD JUST LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!!!" Eric roared at them. "SHE BLAMES ME FOR THIS DAD!!! AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!!" He slammed his fist into the table easily shattering it.

"Ashley mentioned that Andy also hurt her wrist. How exactly did she manage to do that if she was wearing her cyber-armor?" It was Keith's turn to make Eric sweat.

"It was a misunderstanding." Eric knew when to run and started backing towards the door.

Keith got up and stalked his prey. "You knew that it was her did you not?" He asked his voice was barely above a whisper and full of lethal intent.

_SHIT!!! He's gonna kill me! _ Eric knew that he was in major trouble. "She pushed me past the red line…I was in a haze… you have to believe me!" He tried to defend himself.

Keith expression turned from angry to murderous. "YOU HURT HER ON PURPOSE!!!?" He roared at him.

"No it's not like that at all... when I took hold of her wrist I forgot my own strength and that's when she broke my nose, kneed me, and then punched me again. " Eric felt the blow before he could see it coming and was out like a light.

"Next time run while you still have a chance to escape." Jeff lectured him. "Take the Major back to his home." Jeff motioned to two of his other officers.

**--------------------------------------------**

Andy absently rubbed at the bridge of her nose and knew that Eric had been hit again. She was sitting in Darian's library while he checked out her eyes. "Well?" She frowned.

Darian gave her his answer. "Ash is right. You won't be able to see for at least six weeks. You're damn lucky that this isn't permanent. What the hell were you thinking?" He lectured her.

Andy wanted to scream at him that he was wrong, but only silent tears streamed down he cheeks. "What am I going to do Uncle Rohan? I can fight blind, but that isn't going to help me take care of my kids." She whimpered.

"Aren't you forgetting about Eric?" Darian pulled her into his arms.

Andy gave him an icy glare. "I had to resort to this because of Uncle Jeff, Daddy, and Eric! So frankly I don't give a damn how he feels!" Her voice was as cold as ice.

"I was there Dromi and Eric sided with me. So don't blame him. He wanted you to be allowed to become Nightshade and told them how you felt about your alter ego." Darian corrected her.

Andy burst into tears. "Please take me home Uncle Rohan. I just wanna curl into a ball and cry for a while."

Ariel raced into the room with Alex hot on her heels. "Andy?" She called to her sister.

Andy got to her feet and instinctively flew into Alex's arms. "I really blew it this time…" She sobbed.

"No Daddy and Uncle Jeff blew it by trying to cage you." Alex led her out of the room.

Ariel put her arm around Andy's shoulders. "When I get my hands on Daddy and Uncle Jeff they will wish that they had never messed with you!!" She seethed.

**--------------------------------------------**

Allura stalked into Keith's office. "Are you satisfied now?!"

Keith felt guilty enough as it was and didn't need to hear it from her as well. "I love her Allura. I just wanted her to be safe."

"SHE'S YOU KEITH!! YOU CAN'T CAGE HER!" Allura slapped her palms down onto his desk.

"I KNOW THE HELL THAT SHE'S GOING THROUGH ALLURA!! I'VE BEEN THERE REMEMBER!" Keith shouted at her in frustration.

"SHE'S MY BABY! IT KILLS ME THAT SHE'S HURTING LIKE THIS!!" Allura walked behind his desk and threw herself into his arms.

"She needs us to be her strength and her eyes until she gets her sight back, but if memory serves me correctly she isn't going to want it or be nice about accepting it from anyone." Keith cuddled her closer to him. "We'll go see her in a little while, but right now she needs Eric and her sisters."

**--------------------------------------------**

Eric awoke in his own bed with a fresh ice pack on his nose. "This had better not be habit forming." He groaned.

Michael sat in the middle of the bed and watched his father awaken. "Daddy okay now?" He frowned at his father.

"Hello little lion," He sat up and pulled his son into his arms. "You okay?"

"I too little to help Momma." He whimpered softly.

"Don't worry son. I'll help Mommy and that's a promise." He ruffled his son's red gold hair affectionately.

"Momma?" Michael instantly knew when his mother was home.

"Andromeda?" Eric threw back the covers and raced son and all out of the room.

Ariel and Alex had left Dromi sitting in her favorite lounge in the living room. She was hugging her old stuffed lion to her and staring out the patio window. "Michael? Eric? Is that you?" She called out softly.

Eric set Michael down in her lap. "Give Momma a hug kiddo. She's had a rough morning." He whispered down at his son.

Michael hugged his mother as hard as he could. "Feel better Momma?" He planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Andy hugged her to him. "Yeah little lion. I feel lots better." She smiled. "Now go and find Rora." She kissed him on the forehead and set him down on his feet.

"Ora!!!" Michael called as he ran up the stairs.

Eric was standing in front of her. She could feel the tension in the air and he had yet to say anything to her. After a few minutes of silence she felt herself being scooped up into his arms and carried up the stairs. "Eric, where are you taking me?" She whimpered.

Eric set her down on her feet, walked over to the closet, got her favorite red silk kimono, walked back over to her, got her out of her red jumpsuit, slipped the red silk robe over her shoulders, and still said nothing.

"I can't see. Please talk to me, Eric! Say how you're feeling! Yell at me that I was wrong! Say something Damn it!" Andy had never felt more vulnerable in her life.

"Let me be your eyes Andromeda. I know that you're angry and scared, but I had nothing to do with banning your alter ego." He reached down took both of her hands in his own and set them against his chest.

Andy threw herself into his arms and burst into tears. "I'm sorry Eric! I know that you didn't betray me! This is really scaring me Lion!!"

Eric scooped her back up and carried her over to their bed. "It's okay baby. I'm here I've got you." He covered them both up and settled her in his arms.

Michael led the twins upstairs to their parents. "See Momma hurt and Daddy's helping her." The three of them tiptoed into the room.

"Mommy?" Jessie whimpered.

"Daddy?" Jasmine echoed.

Eric carefully sat up to look at his visitors. "Come here you guys, but be careful not to wake up your Mommy." He opened the covers and the three of them dove in with their parents. "Now lets all take a long nap." He let himself relax now that his family was safe and sound in his arms and settled off to a much-needed nap.

**--------------------------------------------**

Derek had no choice, but to inform Khan of Andy's current condition. "I have news about the princess. My Khan." Derek walked into Khan's throne room.

"Well speak Derek! I haven't got all day!! What about my future queen?" Khan snarled impatiently.

"The princess is currently undergoing a condition caused by her actions as Nightshade earlier this morning." Derek was getting tired of acting like Khan's second and planned on correcting that matter as soon as the opportunity allowed.

"GET ON WITH IT MAN!!" Khan shouted.

"She's blind. My sources say that it's from an allergic reaction to the contact lenses that she was wearing. So the peace conference will be yours for the taking." Derek finished his report.

Khan smiled evilly at Derek and there was a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "My Queen is weakened and therefore all will proceed as planned. I want you and Shaitan to bring her to me and do not come back if you fail." He warned.

"Yes my Khan. It will be as you command." Derek bowed to Khan and then left the room.

**--------------------------------------------**

Jeff stood in the bases main Situation room and started the briefing about the security that would be required during the Peace Conference. "Our head of security has been temporarily blinded, so we have a slight situation on our hands. Eric refuses to leave Andy's side and the diplomats are due to arrive here in three hours." Jeff was not at all pleased with how his day was turning out.

"This is your fault Uncle Jeff! Next time leave her alone!" Ariel snarled at him.

"We have a job to do and Dromi would want us to do it, so enough with the name calling and let's get on with this." Lexi knew that arguing was going to get them nowhere, so she decided to just stick with the situation at hand.

"Lexi is right. We are the best because we work as a team and we aren't gonna let Dromi down." Eric walked into the room and sat down in his chair.

"Eric? Why aren't you with Dromi?" Ariel glared at him.

"She's fine Ariel. Mom and Dad were arriving when I left, the cats are in the mood to kill, the dome is up, and the kids are napping. Now let's get down to business." Eric took over briefing his team.

**--------------------------------------------**

"Daddy, I want you to take the twins and Michael back with you to the castle until I send for them. I don't want them to see me like this." Andy informed her father of her decision.

"Don't do this Andy. Don't shut all of us out." Keith placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I can handle this myself. I'm you remember." Her voice was as cold as ice towards him.

"I know what you're going through sweetheart." Keith tried to get her to talk to him.

"Then do as I say and leave me here to cope with my feelings alone. You owe me that much Daddy, please give me the space that I need right now!" She hissed at him.

Allura on the other hand wasn't going to allow her child to wallow in self-pity and told her so. "Andromeda you are still the heir to the throne and you are going to be with us to welcome our guests whether you want to or not."

"No mother you and Daddy are taking the twins and Michael because I need time." Dromi was slowly losing her patience with her parents.

"You're blind and aren't going to be left here by yourself! I command you to do as I say!" Allura was furious with the way that her child was acting.

Andy used her instincts and memory to navigate herself to her room and the new secret entrance to her lair. :I will simply forget what you just said to me. Now do as I say and leave me here alone, so that I can get a handle on what has happened to me.: She used her mind to show them that she meant every word that she said.

**--------------------------------------------**

Derek stood in the corner of Andy's lair. "It's amazing what knowledge of security can get you." He grinned sheepishly at Shaitan.

Shaitan was dumbfounded. "We're in her secret lair and we're still alive."

Derek felt like a traitor to Andromeda, but he didn't have any other choice. "Quiet and we may still get out of here in one piece." He snarled.

"You're a fraud!! Khan's number one is a fraud!!" Shaitan still couldn't believe it.

Derek glared at him in annoyance. "Ryan is an easy target remember that."

"Are you threatening my son?!" Shaitan hissed.

"Andy warned you of what would happen. I'm merely reminding you." He hissed back.

"How dare you threaten me!" Shaitan started to strangle Derek.

Derek easily broke free of his hold. "I don't need this and Dromi is entering the lair."

They vanished just as Andy entered her lair.

Andy used her hands to feel her way around her lair. "Rora help me I need you." Andy spoke softly.

The android immediately came to her aid. "_Is your sight not better? How long must you endure this mistress?"_

"I'm fine Ora. I need you to go to the castle and protect the kids. This holo-mask will allow you to blend in with everyone." Andy ran her fingers down a console and activated a few buttons.

"_No mistress I will not leave you._" She protested.

"I will be perfectly fine. Hal I need you to upload to the bases mainframe, so that you can make sure that all of the security measures go off without a hitch. Keep in contact with E, Ora and Eric at all times and no arguments just do as I say." Andy informed Hal.

"_As you wish mistress, but the master will no doubt terminate you for this._" With that said the screen went blank.

"_He is right the Major is not going to like this at all, but we will do as you say_." Aurora left the lair.

Andy sat down in her chair and sighed in relief. "Peace at last."

Shaitan stealthily appeared right behind her chair and placed his hands down onto her shoulders. "Alone at last whatever shall we do?" He growled softy into her ear.

Andy felt like panicking when she realized who had managed to find her haven. "Lion I am in major trouble…" She whimpered to herself.

"Lawson is busy." His hands began to massage her shoulders.

"You bad man!" A small voice shouted from the corner of the lair.

"Well, Well, Well, who do we have here?" Shaitan walked away from her chair and over to where the voice had come from.

"How did you get in here?" Andy tried to keep him away from Michael.

"Derek got me in here. Do you know him?" He turned to look over at her to see if his statement had caused any response on her face.

_I'll kill him for this…_ Andy's face showed now emotion. "Should I?" Andy keyed her emergency code, so that it would send an alarm to Eric via his wrist-com.

Michael ran between Shaitan's legs. "I help Mommy!"

"MICHAEL RUN GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted at her son.

Shaitan easily captured the bundle of energy. "Easy there little guy I won't hurt you."

"I gonna hurt you now." Michael used his 'magic' to send some very lethal flying objects at Shaitan.

Shaitan stared wide-eyed at what this little boy could do. The objects were hovering mere inches from his face.

"Mustn't anger the bad man Michael Keith, you are too little to start having enemies." Derek appeared in front of them, pocketed the weapons, and then took MK out of Shaitan's arms.

"You Mammas pie." MK smiled up at him.

Derek's face flushed crimson. "That's spy squirt." He muttered under his breath.

Shaitan glared at him. "He has to be wrong. Khan has to know."

"As far as Khan is concerned I'm a triple agent. Now remember one word and Ryan finds himself fatherless permanently." Derek warned him.

Andy got up and made her way to her Bo. "Get out of my haven or I'll be forced to really hurt you!" She stood in front of the men and didn't appear blind at all.

"Momma's mad at you." MK frowned at them.

"Sorry about this boss, but it's a matter of survival." Derek gave her a shot.

Michael watched Shaitan pick up his now unconscious mother. "Momma..." He whimpered and began to suck his thumb.

"Let's go before the lion shows up." Shaitan and Derek vanished from the lair.

**--------------------------------------------**

Eric couldn't hear his wrist-com beeping frantically. He was too busy assuring the dignitaries that all was well. "Yes Oran, Andy is fine." He lied to Dromi's grandfather.

Oran frowned at his grandson-in law. "Then why isn't she here with you. I see that the twins are clinging to their new nanny, but I don't see Dromi or little Michael anywhere." Oran was not at all happy that he was being kept in the dark about what had happened to Dromi. "Start talking Eric and I mean now!"

Eric eyed the twins new Nanny and was not at all pleased. "Fine Oran I'll tell you what's up. She's blind and will be for over a month!! Are you happy now?" Eric snarled at the older version of Keith then stalked off.

Jeff grabbed Eric by the arm as he stalked past him. "Dromi sent me her Hal." He told him in a little too calm of a voice.

Eric's face turned pale. "She did what?"

"Hal is linked up to the bases computer mainframe." He reiterated what he had said.

Eric got away from the noise of the party and could finally hear that his wrist-com was beeping frantically. "I want all of my team at my house now!" Eric had a very bad feeling that something was very wrong with Andy.

"Is there a problem Eric?" Keith asked quietly with a smile plastered on his face.

"YOU TELL ME DAD!! WHERE ARE ANDROMEDA AND MY SON!!! I WARN YOU I HAD BETTER LIKE WHAT I HEAR!" Eric was in the mood to kill.

"I thought it was a little quiet on the way back to the castle." Keith frowned. "Andy insisted on being alone, so we took the kids with us. Michael was with me and Allura had the girls."

Eric began to strangle Keith. "MICHAEL IS MISSING!!! AND YOU LEFT DROMI WHO IS BLIND ALONE IN THE LAIR?!" He roared in fury the force of which could be felt all over the castle, windows shook, and objects flew. "JEFF HAS HAL!! RORA IS WITH MY TWINS AND MY COM IS BEEPING FRANTICALLY, WHICH MEANS THAT ANDY NEEDS ME NOW!!!" His grip tightened around Keith's neck.

Keith's face was beginning to turn blue.

"Get off him Eric!" Drew tried to get Eric to let his father go, but wasn't near strong enough.

Tony grabbed his other arm. "You're killing our father, Eric!"

The twins raced over to their Daddy. "Grandpa is turning blue Daddy let go!" Jasmine whimpered.

Jessie pulled on his leg. "You're scaring me Daddy please let Grandpa go!"

Allura, Lex, Ariel, Christy, Jace, Nate, Chris, Haz, Merla, and their nine-year-old son Devlin watched as they frantically tried to get Eric calmed down.

"This isn't the way to solve this problem." Darian made Eric let go of Keith by using his mind to override Eric's urge to kill.

Eric ripped off his rank and insignia and tossed it on the floor. "HOW ABOUT I QUIT AND ANDY AND MY SON HAD BETTER BE OKAY OR I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED!" He stalked away.

Keith gasped for air and struggled back to his feet. "You left her not me! I admit that we should have brought her with us, but you put your duty above taking care of my daughter!" Keith snarled hoarsely at Eric and he turned on his heel to confront him again.

"YOU AND UNCLE JEFF CAUSED THE EVENTS THAT LED TO HER BLINDNESS!! SHE WOULD BE HERE WITH OUR SON SAFE AND SOUND IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME AND NOT OUTLAWED NIGHTSHADE! NOW BOTH HER AND OUR SON IS MISSING!! SO DON'T PULL A GUILT TRIP ON ME! I CAME HERE TO PROTECT ALL OF YOU, BUT I SEE NOW THAT KHAN USED THIS…!!!" He pointed at everyone in the room. "AS A DIVERSION!!!" He then proceeded to vanish from the room.

Nate ripped off his rank and insignia and threw it down on top of Eric's, Chris followed after him, as did Alex, Ariel, Matt, Jenna, Jace, and Christy. "IF YOU'LL EXCUSE US WE HAVE A SISTER AND NEPHEW TO FIND." Nate glared at Jeff. "OH AND JEFF IT'S BEEN REAL…BUT WE QUIT!"

**--------------------------------------------**

Kane and Fawn saw Shaitan and Derek leaving Andy's and Eric's haven with Andy and Michael in their arms. "I don't like the looks of this dearest, so you run into the house and call Eric, while I follow them and see what they're up to." Kane frowned at Fawn.

"Not a chance Kane! I'm going to go with you!" Fawn didn't want to be left behind.

"I'm sorry angel, but you remember the last time we faced Derek and I'm not willing to risk you getting hurt again." Kane wasn't about to give in and let her come with him.

Fawn glared at Kane in annoyance. "You try fighting while wearing a pair of skis! I can take care of myself. My family made sure of that."

"Look angel, someone has to tell Eric. I'm sorry, but if we don't split up your sister and little nephew could end up being seriously injured." Kane kissed her and then vanished.

"Fine! I'll tell Eric and then rescue them myself! That'll show Kane that I can take care of myself and anyone else that comes along." She stomped into Eric and Andy's home and went to make the call.

-------------------------------

"Excellent Derek you have exceeded my orders and brought me two prizes." Khan smiled at his number one.

"I brought you the princess, as ordered my liege, but the little prince stays with me." Derek wasn't about to let Khan near MK.

Shaitan waited for Khan to let Derek have it. "No one orders Khan, Derek."

"Very well for now…" Khan turned to look at Kari. "Dress my queen in something a little more comfortable and revealing."

"Yes my liege." She hated it when he treated her like a common slave and stalked over to Shaitan. "Let's go Shaitan."

Michael awoke from his little nap. "Momma? Daddy?" He yawned sleepily and blinked open his big golden eyes.

Khan stood up from his throne. "So he awakens." He walked over to Derek.

Michael glared up at him totally unafraid. "Where my Momma!?" He demanded.

Khan chuckled at the small child. "She's safe enough and so will you be if you behave young prince." He warned him.

Michael met him with a look to match Khan's. "You no scare me!! Derek, Momma's pie!" He shouted at him.

Derek eyed Khan warily. "He's not even two my liege! I've been loyal to you for more years than I care to count! I of all people know how you treat traitors! I killed my own sister when she betrayed you by attempting to take Kane after he was born!! You can't honestly believe that I would ever betray you!"

Khan glared at Derek in annoyance. "It's not like you to ramble. I trust you completely, so relax." Khan reached out and took MK out of Derek's arms.

Michael glared into Khan's icy blue eyes. "I no like you!! You bad man!" He eyed the weapons that Khan had displayed on the wall.

Derek knew what Michael was plotting "Don't even think about it MK." He warned the toddler.

Michael ignored him completely and sent three throwing stars flying at Khan's face, one of which grazed Khan's jaw. "PUT ME DOWN!!" He demanded.

Khan rubbed his hand across his jaw and saw that there was blood on his fingers. "Young man that kind of action would have resulted in you losing your life, however in your case I will simply have to kill your father instead." He snarled down at the little boy.

Michael's eyes widened in terror, he promptly stuck his thumb in his mouth, and decided that maybe he would just go along with them for now.

"Nice going Khan he's not even two yet!" Derek snarled at his boss and took the child from his arms.

"Perhaps he could be useful to me after all. If he's this strong at barely two, just think of how strong he will be when he's older. The possibilities are endless." Khan grinned evilly.

Kane stood in the shadows of his father's throne room and felt fury coursing through his veins. _Derek killed my mother!! I will avenge her death Uncle!! I will not allow you to corrupt MK father. I will kill all of you before I let another innocent fall to your evil ways. _ Kane silently vowed as he waited for an opportunity to take action and get Andy and MK home where they belonged.

-------------------------------

Andy awoke dressed in almost nothing, the top half of her body was covered by a crisscross of red silk fabric, and her bottom half was clad in an ultra mini skirt that barely covered her red silk covered derriere. She could hear voices one was Kari's and the other was Shaitan's. "This is a joke right?" She whispered hoarsely her voice was bone dry from the drug that they had given her.

Kari walked over to the bed and sat down. "Hello Andromeda long time no see." She taunted her. "Oh how silly of me, you can't see me can you princess." She chuckled in amusement.

"Temporarily blinded Aunt Kari, remember that!" She used her instincts to zero in on Kari's voice and slammed her fist into Kari's face.

Shaitan burst out laughing when Kari hit the floor after Andy's knock out punch. "Sweetheart you take my breath away." He walked over to the bed and sat behind her. "I guess you were reading my mind. I wanted us to be alone." He brushed away her braid, so that he could place a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Don't touch me Shaitan." She whirled around to try and deck him, but he easily avoided her attacks.

"But I enjoy touching you darling." He ran a finger up along the back.

Andy hated this feeling of being helpless. "This isn't fair." She pouted. "I can't play if I can't see you."

Shaitan pulled her back against him. "Is this better my sweet?" He purred into her ear then trailed a line of kisses across her throat and along her shoulder blades.

Andy felt like her skin was crawling, as he continued to explore her exposed skin. She was helpless even if she got away there was no way for her to escape. "Don't do this Shaitan…" She whimpered when she felt his hand start to undo the bow of her sarong. "I'm helpless like this it wouldn't be the same."

Ryan raced into the room in search of his daddy. "Daddy?" Ryan eyed him in confusion.

Shaitan silently swore to himself, as he retied the bow to her sarong and let her go. "Is something wrong son?" He pulled him onto his lap.

"No I just wanted to see you and one of the guards showed me where you were." He chattered. "Is that the princess?"

"Yes Ryan wasn't it nice of her to give you back your pet." Shaitan was seriously going to kill that guard when he found out which one had let his son in the room.

Andy reached out and took Ryan from Shaitan. "Come here you." She hugged him.

"Whatcha do'in here princess?" He asked.

"I'm just visiting. So how's the raven?" She changed the subject.

"He's fine. Did you have your baby?" He asked.

"Yes I did. He's almost two now. We named him Michael Keith Edwards Lawson after my grandfather and my father." The fact that Khan had MK was definitely in her mind.

"That's a long name for a boy." Ryan frowned.

"We call him Michael or MK." She chuckled.

"Okay son, run along and play while Andy and I continue our talk." He plucked his son out of Andy's arms and set him down on his feet.

"Okay Daddy. Bye princess." He ran off to play.

However, Before Shaitan could continue where he left off, Khan summoned them to the throne room. "Let's go princess his eminence wants to see you." He picked her up and carried her out of the room.

-------------------------------

Eric tore the lair apart looking for any clues to where Andy and his son had been taken. He was so intent on his search that he wasn't paying attention to a word that Fawn was saying to him.

"ERIC! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME! SHAITAN AND DEREK TOOK DROMI AND LITTLE MICHAEL!" She shouted at him.

Eric turned and glared at her. "WHAT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT TEN MINUTES AGO!?"

"I HAVE BEEN SAYING IT!! YOU JUST HAVEN'T BEEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" She screamed back at him in frustration.

"WHERE'S KANE?!" Eric was not in the mood for anyone to snarl at him.

"He went to follow them Eric! Where the hell do you think he went!?" She rolled her eyes at him. "Besides my sister can take care of Khan and all of the by herself!"

"Fawn!! Andy is blind now!!" Eric snarled down at her. "This is not good and with Michael as a hostage she is going to be at their mercy!"

"Blind? How did that happen?" Fawn frowned at him.

"Later little sister. I have a wife and child to find!" Eric walked into another part of the lair and suited up in his black cyber armor.

"THAT DOES IT!!!" She screamed in fury and donned one of her sisters cyber suits. "I am going to find them myself and you Shadow are going to help me." She leashed Shadow grabbed some weapons and left the lair.

-------------------------------

Earth's Prime Minister Felicia Raye Hunter was not at all pleased at either Jeff or Keith. "The best of the best just quit in front of every Leader in the three universes. I want answers and I want them now!"

Jeff tried to calm her down. "That's not true Felicia not everyone quit." He muttered under his breath. "Kane doesn't know yet."

"Kane?" She frowned at him. "Is he a new member on the team?"

"Kane is proof that your actions aren't controlled by who your parents are and he's an excellent addition to our team." Keith was very proud of all that Kane had become.

"Oh really? Then just who are his parents?" She wanted to know more about Kane.

"He only has one living parent that we know of and that is his father Khan." Keith told her what she wanted to know.

Felicia's heart began beating wildly in her chest, as long forgotten memories flashed across her eyes. She was eighteen again the heart wrenching betrayal by Khan and her brother and the loss the terrible loss of losing her one-month-old baby boy. "Excuse me gentleman. I have to assure the other delegates that everything is under control." She had to go somewhere and think this through her son was alive.

"Are you okay Felicia?" Jeff frowned. "Mark will kill me if anything happens to you."

Felicia managed to give him a shaky smile. "I'm fine Jeff. My husband is a big harmless teddy bear, so relax." She walked towards some of the other delegates.

"Mark? A teddy bear?" Jeff chuckled.

"Let's go Jeff. We need to use Hal and E, so that we can track down Eric and the others." Keith and Jeff left the room.

-------------------------------

Andy was now standing in the center of Khan's throne room and to her relief she could feel her son nearby. "This is a new low even for you Khan." She snapped at him.

Khan as always admired the fire in her spirit. "You were seen singing for my son and his intended by some of my spies. Now I want you to sing for me." He was standing directly in front of her.

"Maybe in your wildest dreams, but never in this lifetime will I sing for you!" She hissed at him in defiance.

"Michael say hello to your Mommy." He instructed the little boy.

"Michael!? Are you okay baby?" Andy shouted for her son.

The small boy answered his mother. "Go home now Momma?" He whimpered and then began sucking on his thumb again.

"Soon baby I promise." She told her son. "He's only a baby you monster! He needs to be returned to the castle!" She was furious that they had caused MK to suck his thumb. He never sucked on his thumb unless something had terrified him.

"A baby yes, but a special one at that, only a fool would let him go, and I princess am no fool." He growled into her ear. "Now dance for me Andromeda.

Andy hated the situation, but began to dance and sing for them.

Kane used this chance to get Michael away from his Uncle. :Nice and slow Uncle Derek and I won't kill you.: He snarled.

Derek felt the cold steel of Kane's sword against his back. :Kane?! When did you get here?: Things had just gone from bad to worse.

:I'VE BEEN HERE LONG ENOUGH TO KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER!! YOU MURDERING BASTARD!!: He roared at him.

:Your mother is alive and well nephew. I faked her death. She had her looks altered and her name was changed, so that Khan would think that she had died. : He tried to get him to calm down before he got the two of them killed.

:Put Michael over there where he'll be safe.: Kane saw the truth in his Uncles eyes and started to come up with a plan.

Michael stopped sucking on his thumb and frowned at them. :I hide in corner Uncle Kane and pie help Momma.: MK ordered them, even at less than two this little one was just like his parents.

Kane blinked down at Michael's intent golden eyes. :Stay in there no matter how loud it gets until Uncle Derek, your Daddy, or I come and get you…understand?: He instructed the toddler who obediently crawled under the covered table in the corner.

:So what's the plan?: Derek growled.

:The only thing that we can do is wait for Eric and the others to get here and keep them from attacking Andy.: Kane and Derek returned to where they had been standing beside Khan's throne.

-------------------------------

Eric frowned at Nate and the others. "Nice outfits."

Everyone was wearing black cyber suits.

Nate glared at his best friend. "You didn't think that we were gonna let you do this on your own did you!"

Eric eyed Nate, as if to say you couldn't have stopped me. "They have Andy and Michael. Andromeda is suffering from temporary blindness, and Michael isn't even two. The sooner we get them out of there the better I'll feel."

Ariel and Alex glared at him. "Shut up Eric and let's go get them back!" They snarled.

"Relax you two. Kane is in there keeping an eye on them and he won't let them hurt either or them." Eric growled.

"Um Eric. Fawn just snuck in there with Shadow." Jenna winced when Eric slammed his fist into a log and it split in two.

"Wonderful this is just great! If any of you run into Fawn tell her that she's in very big trouble!" Eric and the others infiltrated the base.

-------------------------------

Fawn easily snuck into the base. "Okay Shadow find your mistress." She told the panther.

One of the younger guards had spotted them and told them to halt.

Fawn remained calm. "I saw you from outside and followed you in here." She smiled at him. "My furry friend and I seem to be lost and thought that we could ask you for directions to the castle."

"How the hell did you elude security?" The man glared at her.

"Like this." She slammed a kick across his face and the man went flying into the far wall. "Men are so stupid." She knocked him out with a final punch to his face and then dragged the man into another room. "Let's go Shadow." The cat sniffed at the floor in the corridor and took off on a run dragging Fawn along with him.

-------------------------------

Felicia ran blindly down the castle corridor and right into her husband's open arms. "Where's the fire love?" He looked down at his wife's tear streaked face and frowned.

"Mark remember that night when I finally broke down and told you about my past?" She whimpered softly.

Mark led her into the sunroom, so that they could talk. "What brought this on?"

"I just learned that my son is still alive. In fact you might even know him. He's the new member of Eric's team. His name is Kane." She sat down on the couch.

Mark began to pace the room. "You never mentioned your ex's name! Are you telling me that it was Khan?" He narrowed his eyes at her and she burst into tears.

"Yes, Mark it was Khan. He had my brother kill me nineteen years ago for trying to flee Avalon with my son! Do you think that I want to relive this all over again?!" She was almost hysterical. "Derek showed me his death certificate and told me that he was dead and now I find out that Khan raised him! My baby was raised by that mad man and I thought that he was dead!"

"Sorry babe this kinda floored me. I don't care what happened nineteen years ago. You and I have been happily married for ten years and our eight-year-old son Timmy is proof of that. "Mark sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms.

"Where's Timmy?" She sniffled.

"He's playing with the other kids." Mark rocked her in his arms.

"Derek saved me and I started over on Earth. I went to the academy, became Michael's assistant, and then you and I met when I became the Co-chancellor of the Galaxy Garrison Academy." She smiled up at him.

"Love at first scream." Mark chuckled. "Andromeda, Keith's daughter, worshipped you and you always took her side at least most of the time anyway, no matter what trouble she tended to get into. I always hated it when you kept overriding my authority."

"She was a character wasn't she? I can hardly believe that she married her arch rival and that they have three kids." She was beginning to relax.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken Kane has a serious relationship with Fawn, Keith's adopted daughter, and the two of them got engaged last night." Mark realized something. "I was hoping that it'd be a few more years before we'd have any grandchildren." He winked at her.

"I'm going to get my son back." She looked up into his eyes.

Jeff and Keith followed the loud voices coming from the sunroom.

"Is there a problem in here?" Keith arched a brow at them. "Mark? When did you arrive and why are there tears on this beautiful lady's face?"

Mark eyed his friends. "I just got here. My wife and I were discussing a situation that has just arisen. "

"Mark, the two of you were shouting at each other." Jeff knew that something was up and wanted to know what it was. "What happened?"

"Could you tell me where Lt. Commander Kane is?" Mark asked Keith.

"He's on a mission to rescue my daughter and grandson." Keith frowned at him. "Why is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Mark why the sudden curiosity about Kane?" Jeff arched a brow at Mark. "He's as loyal as they come and we trust him completely."

"Actually, something's very right, but Khan isn't gonna like it." Mark grinned.

"I have more than enough power to handle Khan and I am going to get my son back." She smiled at them.

"Khan! Kane is your son?!" Jeff and Keith gaped at Felicia in shock.

"Hey every girl has to have a past." She got up and left the room with Mark.

"A PAST YES, BUT A PAST WITH KHAN…WHERE YOU HAD A SON!" Keith shouted after them.

"Shall we join the hunting party?" Jeff grinned at Keith.

"Why the hell not. Allura can kill me tomorrow, besides the couch in my office is extremely comfortable." Keith grinned at Jeff and they both went to join Mark and Felicia.

-------------------------------

Eric heard Shadow roaring and didn't like that one bit. "My cat is upset." He headed for where Khan had music blasting in one of the rooms.

"Why would Khan be blasting Andy's classic music?" Nate followed right behind Eric. "Holy hell he has her singing!" Nate could now hear Andy singing to her music.

"This is not good…" Ariel could feel her sister's frustration.

"She's helpless and they have Michael!" Alex could only image what they had done to her sister or her nephew.

-------------------------------

Andy let her voice bewitch every male in the room until they were nothing but putty in her hands.

Kane and Derek were the only two that had managed to elude her sirens song.

"This is amazing with talent like that she should go professional." Derek eyed his boss with amazement.

"Eric wouldn't like that neither would her parents or the kids." Kane remarked dryly. "Father sure is gone though, so are Shaitan, and the rest of the men."

Fawn made her entrance via Shadow breaking down one of the side doors, so that he could pounce on his Mistress. "Shadow no!!" She hissed, but it was too late and she found herself captured by a now fully alert Shaitan.

Andy had the breath knocked out of her, but the reassurance of soft familiar fur stopped her instant panic attack. "Shadow!" She hugged her furry friend.

Kane was held back by Derek when Shaitan threw Fawn down by Andy and Shadow. "FAWN!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SPACE GARBAGE!"

Khan turned around to glare at his son. "So you've come to rescue Andromeda and her…" He paused when he noticed that MK was gone. "Derek where is the child?!" He was not at all happy.

"Safe!" Derek snarled back.

"DEREK! I WILL NOT ALLOW TREASON IN MY FORCES!! NOW WHERE IS THE LITTLE PRINCE!?" He threw Kane against the far wall and then attacked Derek.

Derek threw him off and slammed his fist into his face. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO USE MK AND I CAN AND WILL TAKE YOU OUT OLD MAN!"

Khan grew even more furious and kicked Derek in his solar plexus causing Derek to fall to his knees in instant pain. "THINK AGAIN!! NOW GIVE ME THE CHILD!"

Kane came at his father and let him have it. "I TOOK MICHAEL, BECAUSE YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MURDERING PIECE OF GALACTIC SLIME!" He swept his leg into Khan's knee causing his father to go down.

"Your mother was weak Kane. She had to be taken care of for trying to steal you away from me!" He used his whip to ensnare Kane's legs.

Kane tried to loosen the whip from his legs. "YOU DIDN'T DESERVE CHILDREN!! ALL THAT YOU WANTED WAS SOMEONE TO CONTROL AND MOLD INTO A COPY OF YOU!! WHEN THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND THEN LEFT FOR DEAD IN A DITCH!" Kane nailed Khan in the arm with three throwing stars.

-------------------------------

Eric was shocked to run into Keith, Jeff, Mark, and Felicia. "How did…I mean that isn't possible?" He muttered in disbelief.

Keith merely grinned at him and said. "I didn't give away all of my secrets."

Nate and the others joined them. "What? How? When?"

Eric shook his head at Nate. "Don't ask." The huge door was now open enough for little MK to come crawling through the opening. "Michael!" Eric immediately scooped his son into his arms.

Michael clung to his father, his big golden eyes full of emotion, as he sucked on his thumb.

Keith wasn't pleased that someone had terrified his little grandson. "He's sucking on his thumb! He only does that when something scares him!" He snarled.

Eric looked down at his son's tear streaked face. "Did they hurt you or Mommy?" He asked him softly.

Michael blinked up at him. "Kane say stay put…I do till you come." He whimpered at him then stuck his thumb back into his mouth.

Eric blinked down at his son. "Is Mommy okay?" He asked again.

Michael nodded and clung tighter to his daddy. "Go home now." He whimpered.

"He's so adorable." Felicia smiled down at the child in Eric's arms.

Eric had worn the baby sling on purpose and tucked Michael safely into it. "He's usually chattering a mile a minute, but this little guy has had a long day." He looked down at his son, who was now fast asleep.

"Be careful." Keith frowned at Eric.

"Back off Dad he's safe. Now let's get my wife and then go home." Eric kicked the door open.

Khan had Kane in a chokehold, so Derek punched Khan in the middle of his back. "That's my nephew!!" He snarled.

Kane fell to his knees, as he gasped for much needed air, and crawled over to Fawn. "So I underestimated him again…" He collapsed next to Fawn, Shadow, and Andromeda. "You'd think that I would have learned my lesson by now..." He lost consciousness.

Fawn cradled Kane in her arms. "Speak to me Kane." She whimpered.

Andy pushed Shadow off of her, so that she could check on Kane. "Its okay little sister he's still alive."

Shaitan made a grab for Andy, only to have Eric send him flying into the rest of Khan's men.

"HANDS OFF SHAITAN!" Eric roared.

Felicia saw that her son was sprawled unconscious next to a beautiful young chestnut haired young woman. "Hello Khan it's been a long time." She narrowed her eyes at her ex.

Khan eyed the newcomer with interest. She was nearly six feet tall with an ebony veil of waist length hair, her features were flawless, her face accented by striking oriental hazel green eyes. "Have we met?" Khan arched a brow at her.

All eyes turned to Felicia for her response, "Unfortunately yes." She answered.

"I know that I would never forget a face like yours…refresh my memory." Khan's curiosity was peeked.

Derek stared at his baby sister in awe. "Man are you a sight for sore eyes." He smiled at his sister.

Felicia shot him and icy glare. "Hello Derek."

Derek flinched at the look that she was giving him. "I didn't do that to Kane. I stopped Khan from killing him."

Khan slammed a kick into Derek's knee. "Thanks for the reminder." He followed that with another kick into the middle of Derek's back.

Felicia watched in horror as Derek hit the floor. "That does it Khan!" She had seen more than enough and gave him some of his own medicine by whipping a kick into his groin with the spiked heel of her shoe and following that with a knock out punch to his face. "That was for my son and my brother!" She snarled.

Khan went down for the count, but before he lost consciousness managed to say one last word. "Callista…"

"I'm back." She smiled down at him.

-------------------------------

Andy didn't know what the hell was going on and panicked when Derek fell beside her. "Oh god was that a dead body?" She whimpered, as she reached out to touch Derek. She was relived that whoever this was still seemed to be breathing. "WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Eric knelt beside his wife and noticed what she was wearing. **'Nice outfit.'** He whistled slowly before losing it. "DID HE TOUCH YOU!? WHO PUT YOU IN THAT!? I'LL MURDER THEM!!" He snarled.

"Eric where's my baby?" She grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"NO HURT!" Michael wailed in fear.

Eric felt like seriously hurting something when he heard his son crying out in fear. "Easy little lion you're safe." He assured him.

Andy could hear that MK was sucking on his thumb and wanted to hurt someone. "Did they hurt you?" She asked her little boy.

"No me watch." He whimpered.

Andy stood up and put her arms around Eric before carefully taking sling off her husband, so that she could place it on her. "I'll carry him it'll cover my top half." She blushed when she realized that every male was staring at her.

Alex and Ariel slapped their husbands for drooling at their sister. "Eyes off!" Alex snarled.

"Give me a break Lexi. I'm male!" He hated the look that she was giving him.

"Nathan Scott!" Ariel hissed.

"Chris I think that we're on the couch for a while." Nate knew that look on Ariel's face all too well.

"Will you two snap out of it? She was forced into that!" Keith wasn't pleased with them either. "Now let's go home Kane and Derek need medical attention and Andy and Michael need to be checked out!"

-------------------------------

Felicia sat next to Kane's bedside and waited for him to wake up. "So Fawn how did you and Kane meet?" She smiled at the young woman, who was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Kane's hand.

"Andromeda found him close to death and he was brought to the castle. I wanted to see what was going on, so I slipped into his room. He looked so vulnerable lying there on his bed all bandaged up and then he opened his eyes and called me angel." She smiled as she remembered her and Kane's first meeting.

"So it was love at first sight?" Felicia smiled at the girl.

Fawn laughed softly. "Hardly…You see I wasn't about to fall for his charms. He had to earn my love." Fawn then asked her the one question that she was dying to know. "How could you leave your baby with Khan?"

"I was eighteen and had just found out what kind of man Khan really was. I tried to take him from Khan, but Derek caught me and he told me that he would let me live as long as I started a new life and forgot about my past one." Felicia tried to explain her actions to Fawn. "I started over with a new face and a new life on Earth and got as far away from Khan as I could get."

Kane slowly awakened to the two of them talking and he could tell that Fawn was upset. "Angel? What's wrong?" He whispered.

"Kane, how are you feeling?" Fawn smiled at him.

"Nothings broken love, except maybe my pride. Did we win?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Yes we won." Felicia answered his question.

Kane eyed her with curious eyes. "Hello and you are?"

"I am Earth's Prime Minister. My name is Felicia Raye Hunter." She couldn't tell him the truth. "Are you feeling better? All of your friends are worried about you."

Kane sensed that there was something more that she needed to tell him. "There is more I hope…" He frowned at the woman with eyes identical to his own. _Could this be my mother?_

"You tell him or I will." Fawn glared at Felicia.

Kane was now becoming irritated at Felicia. "Tell me what?" He growled.

Felicia looked down into his eyes. "You are my son."

"Why! Did you leave me with him!?" He snarled bitterly.

"I tried to get you back, but Derek told me that it wasn't possible that he had been sent to kill me. I tried to reason with him, but it was no use he had arranged for me to start fresh on Earth with a new face and a new life. Then a year later one of his men came to me and informed me that you had died of some illness. He even had a death certificate to validate what he was saying. I died that day, but vowed that I would find some way to make Khan pay for what he had done." Tears streamed down her cheeks as spoke to her son.

"I was raised as Khan's kid brother. I was given the best training and education, but when I became bothersome to him he tried to kill me!" Kane glared at his mother.

Felicia hated the look that he was giving her. "I know that you hate me for abandoning you and I can understand that, but I had no choice. If you can't forgive me for giving you life, no matter how bad it was, then this is good bye." She got up and left the room.

Kane silently watched her leave. "How can I forgive her when I don't even know her?" His voice shook with emotion, as the tears fell down his face.

Fawn crawled into bed next to him. "You have to try Kane. That has to be the hardest thing that I have ever seen anyone do. She is giving you choices accept her or don't accept her, either way she won't interfere in your life. That is if you don't want her to." Fawn brushed away his tears.

"What happened to Uncle Derek?" Kane had to think about this some more.

"Ashley is working on him. Khan seriously injured him, because he tried to protect you. They don't know if he'll be able to walk again, because Khan nailed him with a kick to the middle of his back." Fawn filled him in.

"He kept my father away from MK. Dad will pay if my Uncle never walks again." Kane got up from the bed. "Come on love I think that I need to go meet my new family.

"I knew that you would do the right thing." Fawn hugged him.

"Let's just take this one step at a time and then go from there okay." He got dressed and they left the medical center to go find his mother.

-------------------------------

Andy was back in Max and Ashley's office and Michael was still clinging to her. "Eric find me something to wear. I feel naked in this." She whimpered.

"I've got it covered love." Eric wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

Max was trying to figure out how to pry MK away from Andy, when Allison started wailing from her playpen. "What's wrong sweetie." Max walked over to his baby girl.

"She's probably hungry Max. Just give her a bottle and she'll calm down." Eric handed Max a bottle.

Michael squirmed to life in his mother's arms. "Want down now." He frowned at her.

Andy wished that she could see his face. "In a minute little lion, but Max wants to make sure that you're okay."

Michael was not amused with her answer. "AM FINE! WANT DOWN NOW!" He was about to lose his temper.

"He's fine darling, so put him down before he really gets mad." Eric whispered into Andy's ear.

Michael was set down on his feet and the toddler raced for the playpen, where Allison unhappily drank her unwanted bottle. "No bottle!" He glared at Max. "Wants this!" He walked around the back of the playpen and picked up a small stuffed mouse. "See!" He handed it to Allison and she happily dropped her bottle to cuddle her lost friend.

"Yes I see, but I'm also going to make sure that you are okay." Max picked up the toddler and carried him back over by Andy.

"Mi!! Mi!!" Allison protested when Michael was carried away.

"He's fine Allison now go back to sleep." Max frowned at his child.

-------------------------------

Mark held his eight-year-old son in his arms, while his wife continued to pace their staterooms. "Felicia give him time."

"TIME? HE HATES ME MARK! I SAW IT IN HIS EYES!" She shouted at her husband in frustration.

Mark eyed the couple standing in the doorway. "Come in you two." He smiled at Kane and Fawn.

Kane slowly walked into the room and saw that he also had a brother. "If I'm interrupting I can come by another time."

"No you're not interrupting Kane." Mark tried to ease the tension in the room. "Timmy say hello to Kane and his fiancée Princess Fawn."

"Hello Kane…hello princess." Tim said shyly.

Kane walked over to Mark and looked down at the little boy with eyes exactly like his own and felt the healing start to begin. "Hello Timmy I'm your big brother." He picked Tim up in his arms. "I hope that you and I can be friends."

"Big brother? Just like Lilly has?" Tim's eyes lit up in delight.

"That's right son, he's your big brother, and he needs all the love and patience that we can give him." Mark smiled at them.

"If that's what he wants." Felicia finally said something.

Kane handed Tim back to Mark and then walked over to his mother. "Yes I want to know my Mother and feel that I'm part of a family instead of a stranger looking in."

Felicia hugged him fiercely. "Welcome home son, welcome home."

The two of them held each other.

"Timmy why don't you and I go get some ice cream, while your mother and brother spend some time with each other." Fawn picked up Timmy.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Fawn, lets leave them alone for a while." Mark stood up and the three of them left the room.

-------------------------------

On to chapter Two and a new spin off to the series Alpha Omega

…And the next part will be carried over in chapter one of Alpha Omega.

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	2. Chapter Two

Gen X

Chapter Two

"Darker image"

By: Cindra

---------------------------------------------

Notes:

This takes off after Chapter One of Alpha Omega.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Jenna, Christina, Andromeda, Lilly, and Ariel were all lounging in the sun next to the waterfall. The guys were all inside the house visiting with Eric, who was now almost fully recovered from his ordeal with Saurian, but was milking it for all it was worth. The guys couldn't help but gripe and complain about Keith and Lance being in charge.

"Eric those two are absolutely relentless. They had us doing drills today!" Nate snorted in disgust. "I haven't done drills in years! Where do they think we are back at the academy?"

"That's not the worst of it either! They had us running 10 miles this morning!" Matt groaned from where he was sprawled in one of the various overstuffed chairs in the sunroom.

"You didn't bring Christy home three hours late from our date." Jace groaned from where he was sitting and wasn't expecting his best friend to come at him with a sword.

"You wanna explain that again!" Matt narrowed his eyes down at Jace.

"Will you just chill Matt! Nothing happened!! We were lying on a blanket looking up at the stars." The sword came closer to his lower anatomy. "We were making out. I will admit that Matt, but after the routine from hell that Lance put us through yesterday I fell asleep in her arms. I barely had the energy to take her on the date. I would rather cut off my arm than hurt Christy's feelings, so I went on the date anyway despite the fact that I was dead on my feet." Jace was totally humiliated.

Matt put the weapon back where he had found it. "Next time play sick. It isn't good to fall asleep when making out."

Eric tried to muffle his laughter. "Matt your one to talk I didn't see Jace going after your hide after you and Jenna went for it in the stables last winter."

Jace's eyes grew murderous. "You did what!? So that's why Lance is freaking out about Christy! You took advantage of my sister!!" Jace got up and started to stalk around the sunroom.

Matt looked at the others for moral support. "That was different we were both of age!" He snarled.

Jace eyed the sword on the wall. "Bull Shit Matt!! You maneuvered her into that situation after your fight in the woods!"

---------------------------------------------

The girls couldn't help, but overhear the ranting that was going on inside the house.

"How dare they discuss us like this!!" Jenna fumed.

Christy glared at Jenna. "So you can have my brother and he can have you, but I can't have Jace!!" She seethed in fury.

"You can't expect me to believe Jacen Michael's act about him falling asleep in your arms!" Jenna snarled back.

Christy became even more furious. "He did so Jenna, one minute fireworks, and then he falls asleep on me!"

Andy rolled her eyes at them in utter disappointment. "Enough! Who cares about whom slept with whom first! Jenna is lucky that she didn't end up pregnant. Christy don't rush this. Jacen Michael loves you enough to wait until you are ready to handle the next step in your relationship."

"Gee Dromi you're beginning to sound an awful lot like Daddy." Ariel teased her sister.

Lilly nodded in agreement. "You sure do…I'll bet that he gives me the same lecture in a few more years."

Andy dove into the water and proceeded to ignore them. "Ari? When are you going to tell Nate that you're expecting again?" She shouted at her sister as she floated around in the water.

Ariel's eyes widened in surprise. (I haven't told anyone, only Ash knows and she can't tell anyone!)

Andy laughed in amusement. (You can't hide anything from me we're triplets!)

Ariel looked towards the house and saw the look that Nate was giving her. "So much for springing the news over a candlelight dinner for two." She pouted.

Nate marched out of the house and headed straight to his wife. "Ari lets go home and then you can explain to me in detail about what Dromi just asked you." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her towards their air car.

Christy and Jenn eyed their men. "Well?! " She snarled at them.

"Look at the time Matt…we're late for patrol." Jace made his escape.

"Mustn't keep Dad and Uncle Keith waiting." Matt raced after Jace.

"Get back here you cowards!" Jenna chased after them.

"You can't run from us forever!" Christy gave chase as well.

Lilly eyed Andromeda in confusion. "If this is what love is like then I don't wanna experience it." She grabbed her stuff and headed for Shawn's.

"Finally alone at last," Andy sighed, as she reveled in just lazily floating around in the water.

Eric came out to check on Dromi. "Is it me or are you angry, because everyone forgot that this is our five year anniversary?"

Andy swam over to where he was standing. "What makes you think that?" She looked up at him.

Eric knelt down beside her. "Just a hunch sweetheart, but ruining everyone else's day kind of made my hunch true."

"You remembered." She smiled as she glanced down at the diamond and ruby ankle bracelet that sparkled in the sun.

Andy's gift to him had been a three thousand year old authentic samurai sword for his sword collection, "That's the only thing that matters love. This day is about us and our love for one another." He reminded her.

"I know that lion, but they remembered about Mom and Daddy's 25th wedding celebration! Don't we at least rate a cake at least?" She pouted up at him.

"Maybe they think after what happened on Earth that we just want to be left alone. I mean we did almost buy it that time or I did anyway." He easily swept her up into his arms and carried her into the house.

Andy looked up into his eyes. "You big phony. You're perfectly fine now and are just enjoying watching the guys suffer." She grinned at him.

"I kind of like spending nothing, but quality time with my family." He carried her into their room.

"Then by all means let's spend some more quality time together." She purred up at him.

---------------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Patrick and Myria were busy setting up a fireworks display for the Eric and Andy's celebration.

"Are you sure that they don't know?" Patrick arched his brow at Myr.

"Positive." Myria chuckled. "Andy's so upset and confused about everyone forgetting their anniversary that she's really projecting."

"I'd love to be a fly on the wall when Keith and Allura summon them to an official royal dinner at the castle." He grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Scott and L.J. were swimming in the lake and Lexi and Lizzy had been given the job of watching their baby brother and cousin while they swam. They were dressed in simple black bathing suits instead of their usual wild and often banned to wear bikinis.

"Zach and Jason are alive." Liz frowned at her twin.

"Yes, but everyone still believes that they died on Ziare with their parents." Lexi reminded her sister. "The odds are that in all logic that they really are dead."

Beth glared at her twin in annoyance. "For once in your life Alexis Elizabeth, think with your heart and not with your brain! We would have felt something…anything…if they were really dead!"

Lexi narrowed her eyes at her twin. "I loved Zach!! Elizabeth Anne!! How dare you accuse me of not caring!!" tears pooled in her aquamarine eyes.

(All you ever talk about is logic and reason!! I'm just as intelligent as you are, but I don't flaunt it, so that I can be myself and have fun!! Get angry or shout at me, but don't you dare analyze everything!! They are alive and I am going to prove it!) She stalked towards the castle.

( Lizzy get back here!! Mom and Daddy are by the castle!!) She just knew that Lexi was going to get them into trouble again.

---------------------------------------------

Lance, Oran, and Keith were looking at the reports on the surrounding area around his fallen home planet. "Any reports about any stranded ships in that area?" Lance frowned at Keith.

"None Lance…" Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "But I can't help, but think that maybe Sheena's boys were on their weekly joyride when the planet exploded."

"Kitty usually tagged along with them and Hunk's ship was always well stocked with supplies." Oran was reading over one of the star charts. "Liz, Beth, and Scotty are missing them very much."

"God I can't believe that he's gone…" Lance's voice trailed off, as he thought of their fallen family member.

"I miss him too Lance." Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder.

"About this celebration for Eric and Dromi. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Oran decided to change the subject.

"Why would you say that Dad?" Keith frowned at his father. "Eric and Dromi deserve a little celebration for managing to stay alive, happily married and with three beautiful children for five years."

"She seems majorly stressed out over Khan's constant pursuit of her." Lance growled.

"He's right son. I was half expecting Dromi to tell you that she wants off of the team by now." Oran sighed.

"She'd be bored to death in a matter of a week's time. This is in her bloodline. She can't fight it, besides look at how Lance and I love being task masters over the Force again." Keith grinned at them.

"Or over any of the kids." Lance growled. "You really let them make their own choices?"

"What else was I suppose to do Lance? Play god and not let them learn their lesson's the hard way? You and Cass decided that they needed my influence. You gave up control over them to me and that's why their rebelling against the two of you now. You think that you can just take over and boss them around. It doesn't work that way my friend, besides their nearly full grown adults on the verge of marriage." Keith glared at Lance.

"She was three hours late last night! Has that ever happened before?" Lance snarled.

Keith took a deep breath and tried to rein in his rising temper towards his friend. "No, but then I always had my men watch them. If they were getting too involved I would send a message to one of Liam's men for them to come back to the castle."

"I think that the two of you need to calm down." Oran knew that his son was about to deck Lance.

"No I won't calm down Dad!!! Where the hell were your men last night Keith!?" Lance wanted answers.

"There were no men watching them last night. You said that you wanted to take over and I let you have complete control just like you requested." With that said he went back to work searching for some sign of the kids and their ship.

"He's got you there son." Oran chuckled.

---------------------------------------------

In the vast emptiness of space, three siblings have finally made their way back to what should have been their home planet.

Zach eyed the asteroid field he was so frustrated that he wanted to tear something in half. "Great Jason you got us lost!! This isn't our home planet!!!"

"Where is our planet!!!?" Kitty cried out in terror.

"That's what is left of it!! This is the right place!" Jason snarled. "Those must be pieces of what is left of our planet!! It's gone!!!"

"UNCLE KHAN DID THIS I KNOW HE DID!!!" Zach roared. "THIS EXPLOSION WOULD HAVE KILLED EVERYONE AND THAT WOULD EXPLAIN THE SHOCK WAVE THAT HIT US AND SENT US OFF COURSE!! WHAT HAVE WE RETURNED TO!!!? THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!! OUR PARENTS…"

Jason felt hot angry tears burning in his eyes. "They probably never felt anything…Khan is going to pay for this!!!" He vowed.

Kitty curled up in her seat and burst into tears. "What are we going to do without Mommy and Daddy!? We'll die out here!?"

Zach pulled her onto his lap. "Don't worry Kitty we'll think of something."

"We don't have enough fuel to get us to Arus! How can we possibly survive without food, water, or fuel?" Jason snarled.

"Shut up Jason!! You're scaring our baby sister!!" Zach glared at his twin.

"Read my lips bro!! We are all going to die!!!"

"Will you two shut up!! This is no time for your stupid arguing!!" Kitty was the very image of her Momma and very mad at her brothers.

The twins eyed their sister with wary eyes. "Kitty we're not arguing with each other." Zach sighed in frustration.

"Use the radio and call for help." She snarled.

"Long range communications are out remember!" Jason snarled back.

"Have you both gone brainless? We'll go to Triton. No one goes there anymore not even Uncle Khan." She entered the new course coordinates into the nav computer and they were on their way.

---------------------------------------------

Andy stared open mouthed at her father's image. "A summons for a royal dinner tonight?" She wasn't at all pleased with her father.

"Yes and you are to wear your formal clothing." He wasn't about to give away the surprise.

"We're both recovering from our last mission and you expect us to party or dare I say be snobbish at a stuffy formal royal dinner!" She snarled at her father.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. I will see you here before seven." Keith cut off the call before she could really let him have it.

Eric reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Forget it Dromi killing him would only cause major problems." He growled against her hair.

"The nerve of my father! Ordering us to a royal dinner on our anniversary that everyone seems to have forgotten!" Andy pulled out of his arms and paced the bedroom floor.

"Darling maybe the dinner is for us." Eric got up and walked over to pull her back against him.

"Us as in a surprise formal anniversary party… I hate stuff like that." She headed for the shower.

"You hate bureaucrats, but love the gowns and matching jewelry." He joined her in the shower.

Andy washed her hair and ignored him. "We have to round up our pride and make them all pretty for my parents." She wasn't about to let her father have the last say in this and if he wanted her to dress up she was going to dress to kill. She finished her shower and left Eric to finish his.

Eric grabbed a towel and followed after her. "What are you up to anyway?" He knew her all to well.

Andy pulled on her red kimono and towel dried her hair. "Nothing lion…Don't you trust me?" She didn't wait for him to answer and went to go check on her little lion.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson!! I know you too well to trust you." He stalked after her and followed her into their son's room.

Andy had Michael on her lap and was rocking him in the rocker. "Your daddy is such a pain sometimes." She whispered to her sleeping little boy. "I don't care if anyone forgot, because all that really matters to me are you, your sisters, and my best friend and life mate your father." She kissed the top of Michael's red gold hair.

Eric's heart was filled with so much love for her that it actually hurt. **'I love you so much, but I also know you, and what you're capable of doing when someone makes you do something that you don't want to.'** He growled hoarsely.

Jessie and Jasmine came into the room rubbing their sleepy eyes fresh from their nap. "Hi Daddy." Jess had a stuffed mouse clutched in her hands.

"Somethin wrong Daddy?" Jazzy frowned at him she was clutching a stuffed lion in her hand.

Eric stepped away from Michael's room and smiled at his girls, "I'm fine angels. Did we wake you?" He knelt down and scooped the two of them into his arms.

Andy joined them with Michael still sound asleep in her arms. "Well little ladies it looks like the five of us are going to get all dressed up for a party at your Grandma and Grandpa's." She smiled over at her daughters.

"Really?" They chimed in unison.

"Yep." She laughed when the two of them squealed in delight.

---------------------------------------------

Nate and Ariel were telling Hunter the good news and he was less than thrilled. "I no want a baby sister or brother. They loud and they smell!" Hunter was not at all happy.

Nate eyed his son warily. "Yes you do Hunter, because you have no choice." He informed his son.

Hunter stomped his little sneaker clad foot in defiance. "Why not!?" He shouted.

Ariel tried to remain patient with her son. "Because a big brother has no choice as to when they receive their baby brother or sister."

"Big Brother?" Hunter became a little more interested in this whole baby situation.

"Yes Hunter, you will have a larger role in your baby sisters life and be a good teacher, friend, and protector." Nate knelt down in front of his son.

"I be Big Brother like Jess and Jaz…why you not say so?" He seemed to be scolding them. "I go play now." He left the deck to go play on the gym set next to their home.

"Now that he knows…we can get ready for Andy and Eric's surprise party." She kissed Nate and then went back inside.

"Oh yeah the surprise party…I can't wait to see their faces." Nate chuckled.

---------------------------------------------

Cassie and Myria stared in horror at Lexi and Liz's dresses.

"Black is out of the question!! All you ever wear lately is black!" Myria frowned at her daughters.

"This expresses our true feelings." Lexi frowned at her Mother and her Aunt.

"Well the two of you are going to wear those two emerald green gowns and that is final!" Myria snapped.

"But mother!! We're still in mourning over Zach and Jason!" Lizzy cried out in protest.

"There are other fish in the sea my darlings and black most definitely won't attract any of them." Cassie agreed with her sister.

"You have one hour and I expect you in those gowns." Myria ordered her girls.

"FINE, BUT YOU ARE RUINING OUR LIVES!!!" They shouted at their mom.

"You can't always have your own way in life!" Myria had the last word and left them to get dressed for the party.

---------------------------------------------

Jenna and Christy were both preparing for the party. Jenna had chosen a black strapless velvet gown that fit her to perfection. Christy was wearing a gold gown that also fit her to perfection. They had both decided to keep their hair down.

"I hope Andy actually shows up." Jenna commented as she put on her jewelry.

"Of course she'll show up. She doesn't have a choice." Christy frowned at her friend.

"This is Andy…She doesn't take orders well." Jenna reminded her friend.

---------------------------------------------

Jace met Matt in the sunroom dressed in full military uniform. "I feel weird about going Matt…I mean I did kind of ruin the wedding reception." He wasn't so sure that this was a good idea.

"You were just a kid and under the bad influence of your family and have more than proved yourself to everyone. Face it Jace the girls would kill us if we ditched this party." Matt reminded his friend. "Besides, if I can forgive you for everything that you did to me then no one will even think of what you did five years ago."

Jace felt a little less guilty. "Thanks buddy I needed that. Now let's go get the girls."

---------------------------------------------

Lilly eyed herself in the full-length mirror. She was thirteen and was starting to blossom into a beautiful young woman. This was also the first time that she was able wear anything resembling her mothers or older sisters beautiful gowns. At a little over five feet, five inches tall she was a younger image of her mother and older sister Alexandra. She had chosen a dress made of silk and designed by Selena, Crystal Tokyo's and Earth's hottest designer. It was made of pink silk that fell six inches short of her knees in a full mini skirt, the top of the dress was held up by delicate spaghetti straps and it had a sweetheart neckline. "Not bad Lilly." She winked at her image in the full-length mirror in her room. "Wait till Shawn sees you… if this doesn't get him to kiss me again then the guy is dead." She slipped into her pink satin heels praying that all of her practicing walking in them would pay off and headed out of her room.

Keith was on his way to his and Allura's quarters when he saw her emerge from her room. "Lilly?! Is that you?!" He couldn't believe his eyes this was his baby girl.

"Yeah Daddy." She winked at him. "Pretty awesome, huh." She headed out of the wing and into the main castle.

---------------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Leila lay in a deep mediation…Rand had easily managed his escape and returned home with Leila and little Ryan in tow. She was still healing from her confrontation with Andromeda. Somewhere in her mind she heard Kitty call out to her. "KATHERINE!!!?" She sat up straight in bed.

Rand raced into the room. "Leila? Are you alright?" He eyed her with concern.

Leila got herself back in control. "I'm fine it must have been a hidden emotion left from Sheena." She snapped at him.

"You called out Katherine's name…why?" Rand was not about to drop it.

"I heard her call out to me in my mind, but the little brat of Sheena's is dead." She threw back the covers and stalked to the shower.

"She wasn't there when we abducted Sheena and neither were the twins." Rand shouted into the shower.

"WHAT?!" She glared murderously at him.

"We surmised that Kitty was in school and that the twins were enjoying their vacation." Rand jumped at the chance to talk to Sheena again.

Leila found herself beating back Sheena. "This can't be!! That loss destroyed Sheena and allowed me to gain control!!" She stalked out of the shower and looked at the mirror seeing Sheena's reflection and not her own, but only for a moment then it was gone.

"Sheena is dead without her husband and you are in control. So don't get upset over nothing!" Rand snarled and shook her.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A BATHROOM NAKED WITH YOU!!!?" Sheena screeched in shock and slapped him hard across the face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GLORIOUS RED HAIR?!!" She punched him this time and he went flying into the shower stall.

Rand held his fury in check but barely. "You are where you belong with me!!" He dragged her into the shower with him and pinned her against the mosaic tile and kissed her hard on the mouth.

Instead of punching him again she kissed him back. "She's trying to crawl out of her hole! But I am not going to let her win!"

---------------------------------------------

Ryan was beginning to train with his father in the old palace courtyard. "Good son now try to land on your feet instead of the grass." He chuckled, as Ryan attempted a spin kick and once again lost his balance landing on his rear.

"I hate this!! I wanna go play!!!" Ryan stomped his foot in frustration.

"Ryan try again." Shaitan ordered softly.

The child glared at his Daddy and attempted to perform the Kata, but still landed on his rear. "I quit Daddy!!" He stomped off towards the palace.

Shaitan was losing his temper with his son. "Get back here young man!"

"NO!!! I don't like to fight!!"

Shaitan blinked at him in shock. "Ryan this is not an option. You will follow the family tradition, as it has been taught for generations!" He snarled.

"Then take me back to Mommy!! She never makes me do anything that I don't wanna do!!!" He was so angry that tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Your mother is never going to see you again! So let's start over again, but this time try not to hit the ground!" Shaitan was in no mood for a tantrum from his son.

Ryan turned all his fury and energy toward his father and landed the kick into his father's chest. "I wanna go back to Earth!! They were nice to me there!!"

Shaitan jumped to his feet and grinned at his son. "You did it Ryan!!" He swung his son up into his arms.

"I did?" Ryan frowned.

"Yes you did!!" Shaitan was so proud of him.

"I miss momma." He whimpered. "You always yell at me and make me practice all the time. Momma let me play to." He sniffled.

"You must learn some control Ryan and trust me to know what's good for you." He looked down into his son's teary emerald green eyes. "Aunt Leila got you out isn't she your friend."

Ryan blinked up at him. "She acts weird…she scares me."

"You and me both kiddo." Shaitan began to tickle his son.

---------------------------------------------

Khan began the process of cloning a mirror image of Andromeda from a single drop of her own blood. "I'll take every good emotion from you and then you will go and bring me my Queen." He grinned evilly at the shape forming in the cloning chamber.

Dr. Lang one of Khan's scientists from Avalon began to program the new life form. "She'll be alive my Khan and will have feelings… no mater how I program her." He explained.

"Yes, Lang, but I'll be able to handle that if the situation occurs." He growled.

"The princess has her Grandfathers spirit, her father's lethal abilities, and her mothers ability to handle any situation." Lang frowned, "The images will only allow her to copy the real Princess's actions and attitude."

Khan glared at the man and snarled. "My clones are exactly like me! What makes her any different!?"

"Something in her DNA resists programming…I've seen this before her will is even stronger than yours and it will be that way with this clone. I however can and will use that towards the darker side of her personality." Lang assured him rather hastily.

---------------------------------------------

Jason gritted his teeth, as they prepared to crash land on the planet. "Great we're out of fuel…Strap in everyone cause this ain't gonna be pretty. In fact this is gonna hurt really, really, bad."

"JASON WE'RE HEADING FOR THAT MOUNTAIN!! YOU HAVE TO PULL UP THE SHIP!!!" Kitty screeched in terror, as they barely grazed the top of the mountain.

"We're doing to best that we can Kat!" Zach snarled as he helped fly the ship "Ah Shit!!!" He swore when the engines cut out. "What next!!?"

Just then the bottom half of the ship began to split in two.

"Nice going Zach!!" Jason snarled, as the ship began to dive towards the old palace. "Shit!! We're gonna crash into the palace!!!"

Zach used all of his remaining strength to pull the nose of the ship up enough, so that it only took out two of the towers, causing the ships back end to tear completely off. Zach yelled for Kitty to cover her face, as the ship crashed into the dense forest and rolled over several times clearing out a half mile of trees before it finally stopped. Zach had been flung from his seat when a tree smashed through the cockpit window and had gone flying out it. Jason had been thrown around the cockpit like a rag doll, after his chair had been torn free and lay motionless on the ground with a large gash on his head. Kitty's seat was in the rear, so all she suffered were minor cuts and abrasions, but the force of the crash had rendered her unconscious.

---------------------------------------------

The whole palace shook from the force of the near impact with the doomed ship. Rand grabbed his clothes and ran to see what had happened. "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK!?" He shouted.

"I Don't Know!!" Leila shouted back at him, as she got dressed.

"Holy Hell!!! Something crashed into the palace!!" Rand swore, as he viewed the wreckage of the two towers from the balcony.

"I can see that Rand, but I still want to find out what it was!" Leila frowned.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Eric was dressed in his official Prince attire. "I feel more comfortable in my military dress whites." He muttered under his breath. "I look like a stuffy prince in this thing." He picked at the red sash across his chest that had the official royal seal of Arus embroidered on it.

Andy wore a Selena original. The gown was a breathtaking red velvet creation that clung to her body like a second skin. It was strapless, had no back, a plunging peek-a-boo neckline, and a thigh high slit along the side. "You are a prince darling." She smiled at him and kissed him on his cheek.

Eric eyed what she was wearing and wasn't pleased with her choice. "Change!! Now!!" He snarled.

"No Eric I will not go change this dress fits me like a glove." She glared at him.

"How are you…I mean where is the back of the dress?" Eric muttered darkly, as he circled around her. "And it has a slit clear up to where your hip meets your thigh!"

Andy bent down to pick up her fallen earring. "I can move and it won't so relax!" She rolled her eyes at him and went to go check on the kids.

Eric swore under his breath realizing that she either was wearing micro bikini underwear or nothing at all under her gown. **'If anyone so much as whistles or eyes you funny I'm gonna tear him in half!!'** He got her red velvet cape out of the closet and stalked after her.

'**Daddy would love that.'** She muttered. "Is my little lion ready for the party?" She smiled down at her son who was dressed in a tux like his daddy.

"I like parties." He nodded. "I hate clothes they itch." He pulled at his tux.

"Sorry little man, but as hard as it is, we both have to suffer." He picked him up.

The twins were dressed in identical blue frilly party dresses. "Let's go Mommy and Daddy or we'll be late!" They chorused together their red gold curls bounced as they talked.

"Okay! Okay! We're going!" Andy frowned when Eric placed the cloak around her shoulders.

"Wear it!" Eric was not going to take no for an answer.

---------------------------------------------

Alex frowned at Ariel. "She isn't coming."

Ariel rolled her eyes at her sister. "Yes she is Alex. She thinks that this is a formal dinner and she's furious at Daddy, so she's definitely gonna show."

Keith and Allura watched their youngest daughter, as she flirted with the older boys at the party. "She's enjoying making Shawn squirm for not reacting to her new look." Keith whispered into Allura's ear.

"Poor Shawn. His best friend is turning into a real live girl and he doesn't know quite how to react around her now, but it looks like he's finally decided to show them who's her protector." Allura watched, as Shawn broke into the crowd of young men, and whisked her away.

Across the room Alexis and Elizabeth were reluctantly talking to a few young suitors.

Matt and Jenna were out in the garden.

While Jace and Christy were snuggling in a corner with Night and Button's nearby to make sure that Lance kept his distance.

A low hush fell around the room as Andromeda, Eric, and family finally made their entrance.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!!" Everyone shouted to the guests of honor.

Eric ever so reluctantly removed her velvet cloak and handed it to one of the attendants and every male set of eyes in the room became fixed on Andromeda. "We would like to thank all of you for this wonderful surprise anniversary party and I would just like to say that if all of you don't avert you eyes from my wife…" He narrowed his eyes at all of them. "I will have no choice but to tear all of you in half." He spoke in a calm but deadly tone of voice.

Andy turned three shades of red. "Remind me to kill you when we get back home." She hissed at him through her smile.

Nate, Ariel, Alex, Chris, Keith, Allura, Zandra, and Oran all converged on the couple at the same time.

"If you were trying to make a statement Andromeda, then I would say that it worked." Allura was not at all please with what her daughter was wearing.

"Daddy said formal and this is a Selena original." Andy spoke back to her mother using the same regal tone of voice.

"No that is lethal and you damn well know it!!" Keith snarled. "That dress is defying gravity!! What little of it that there is!! What the hell happened to the back of it!? Not to mention the front!!"

Michael dropped his toy and Andy bent to pick it up. To everyone's shock and disbelief the dress never moved an inch out of place. "Will all of you relax! This dress won't move unless I want it to!" She had to get away from them, so she dragged Eric onto the dance floor.

---------------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Khan's eyes widened, as he watched GNN's coverage of Arus's celebration of their Crowned Prince and Princess's fifth wedding anniversary. "I must have my future queen." He muttered under his breath.

Shaitan ran into the throne room. "Khan a ship just crashed…" His voice trailed off, as he eyed the image of Andy on the monitor. "I have died and gone to heaven."

"Wipe the drool off your chin!!"

Just then Dr. Lang came into the room with a masked female clad in a red bodysuit. "My lord Khan I give you Andria." He took off the mask unveiling her face.

Shaitan's eyes were instantly glued to her. "She looks like Andromeda." He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You idiot!! She is a carbon copy of Andromeda, only her darker side." Khan walked over to Andria. "Excellent job Doctor. Is she ready?" He asked.

"Let me spar against one of your finest and you will see how ready I am." She glared at him.

Shaitan wasn't impressed. "You can't have the real deal, so you settle for that? A clone? Nothing compares to Dromi and nothing will."

Andria was not very impressed either. "Who is this loser?"

"Loser!!! Let's go Sweetheart!!" Shaitan began to spar with her.

"This is excellent Lang, but can she calm her darker side?" He frowned.

"Andria what is your mission?" Lang asked the clone.

"My mission is to bring down the royal house of Arus, and kill Major Eric Anthony Lawson." She loosened her neck lock on Shaitan.

"Perfect absolutely perfect." Khan grinned. "Now Shaitan you were reporting on what hit the palace a few minutes ago?" He turned his attention to Shaitan.

"A Small pleasure craft obviously out of fuel with Ziare markings grazed the palace and crashed in the woods." Shaitan croaked hoarsely, as he finally got his voice back after being almost choked to death by Andria.

"Any survivors from the crash? I want Rand and Leila to check it out at once!" He ordered.

"The crash took out two of the towers on their wing, so they went to investigate." Shaitan growled.

---------------------------------------------

"This crash was handled by a pro." Rand knelt by the marks made by the crash.

Leila kept walking until she came upon a motionless body laying face down on the ground. "Is he dead?"

"No my lady, but he's severely injured. Bring the stretcher over her now!" the Medic carefully rolled Zach over onto his back.

_Zachary Shey!!? _Leila eyed the motionless teen. "My brother will want you to make sure that he lives." She snapped at the medic then headed for the crash site. "Blast open the door now!" She barked an order at one of the men.

Rand had seen Zach and went in search of Leila. "Anyone else?" He growled softly.

"I don't know." Leila entered the ship.

Jason lay on his back with a steel beam over his legs.

"HELP ME!!" She cried out in fear to Rand, as she desperately tried to lift the beam off her son.

Rand recognized the voice as Sheena's, but remained calm. "Move!" He lifted the beam off of the teen. "Now carefully move him out!" He was barely keeping a hold on the heavy steel beam.

Sheena was now in control and pulled him out from under the beam. "MEDIC!!!" She screamed, as she applied pressure to the wound on his head. "Jason where is Kitty!?" She didn't see her daughter anywhere.

"He can't hear you." Rand knelt next to her. "You! Go get a stretcher!! Get him to the palace now!!" He ordered another medic.

Sheena continued to frantically search for her daughter. "KATHERINE!!?" She shouted, as she clawed through the debris of the ship.

Rand spotted red hair in the very corner of the ships cockpit and began to plow his way to the girl still strapped into her seat. "You must be Kitty." He carefully unstrapped the unconscious girl from her seat and picked her up in his arms. "I've found her! Now let's get back to the palace!" He called over to Sheena.

"Is she okay?" Sheena raced over to her baby. "Give me my baby!"

"I don't know that and no I'm not going to let you carry her back to the palace!" Rand vanished from the ship.

"Come back here!!!" Sheena vanished after him.

---------------------------------------------

Kahn was extremely pleased to see who the occupants of the craft had been. "So my nephew's and my niece survived."

Shaitan eyed his brother who was still holding Kitty's sleeping form in his arms. "This is a new look for you."

Rand glared at his brother. "If you value your life you will shut up!"

"Face it big brother you've lost your edge and I haven't, so don't even try and challenge me." Shaitan snarled back.

"ENOUGH!!!" Sheena roared in fury.

Khan eyed his sister in surprise. "Are you all right?"

"ALL RIGHT?! THOSE ARE MY KIDS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES AND MY BABY GIRL IS BEING HELD BY RAND! NO BIG BROTHER I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!!!" She screamed at him.

Shaitan frowned at her. "That sounded like Sheena."

Sheena turned on him. "I am Sheena you idiot!! What's her name is not available!!"

Rand stood up and set Kitty carefully on the lounge. "Excuse us for a few." He walked over grabbed Sheena and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!!!" She pounded on his back with her fists.

Rand slapped her hard on her backside." Behave!" He snarled and stalked from the room.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andromeda and Eric slow danced around the ballroom while everyone else waltzed around them.

"I'm starving." She hissed into his ear.

Eric looked down at her. "Well, you wanted to wear a skin tight dress." He hissed back.

Andy stomped her spiked heel into his foot. "This dress is perfectly fine and eating in it won't make me split a seam!" She practically snarled at him and stalked off to get something to eat.

Eric gritted his teeth in pain and limped out to the garden and proceeded to shout out in utter agony. "I'll kill her for this!!!" and then walked calmly back to the party.

Nate and Ariel walked over to him. "Are you okay?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah buddy that looked really painful." Nate frowned.

Eric smiled at the two of them. "I'm fine. Now if you two will excuse me I have to go back to the brat…I mean my wife."

A media reporter got in front of his face. "Are you and the princess fighting?" He inquired.

"No comment!" Eric pushed the pest out of his way.

"Your public has a right to know!!" The man followed after him.

"Listen!! When I want every enemy to know every aspect our lives then I will give you a story, but since my family has gone through hell and back for our public more times than I care to recall…I suggest that you take this holo-recorder and go before I am forced to cram it down your throat!!!" Eric turned on the reporter and told him exactly where he could go.

"Is that a direct quote?" The idiot shouted at him.

Eric lost his temper completely, but Andy stepped between them. "I think that you have badgered my husband long enough! We are not fighting! In fact I have a surprise for him!" She winked at the Holo-cam and walked over to where they had a stage set up for the orchestra. "Attention everyone! I have a special surprise for the love of my life." She cued the orchestra and waited for them to play the music that she had given them and then began to sing to her lion. (Your Love by Jim Brickman Google the song for the lyrics)

Eric felt tears forming in his eyes and bent down to pick up little MK.

The whole party became quiet as she sang her song of love to her lion.

Keith pulled Allura into his arms. "That is our daughter." He was so proud.

"This is being broadcasted over the three universes. This may not have been one of her brighter ideas." Allura had never realized how good at singing her baby girl actually was.

The media was glued to Andromeda as she sang to her man and wanted to be the first to scoop this latest event in the princess's life.

Eric however set MK in Keith's arms and then walked up onto the stage and kissed her senseless the second that she ended her song.** 'Let's go for a walk in the garden.' **He swept her up into his arms and vanished in front of everyone.

---------------------------------------------

(Triton)

Rand entered the lower level rooms of the old palace and unlocked the old war room doors. "Scream at you all you wish because no one can hear you and once this door locks only I can unlock it." He set her down in one of the chairs and she heard the click of the lock.

Sheena glared at him. "You were responsible for the deaths of millions!"

Rand scowled at her. "I was not! Khan achieved that goal all by himself. I may be capable or have killed in my time, but I do not resort to genocide!"

"You took advantage of me!" She snarled.

"Listen woman!! Not that I'm complaining, but I haven't slept eight hours in weeks, because of you always attacking me at night!" He watched her face pale.

"You're lying!!"

"Oh really? Shall I show you the claw marks on my back!" He stripped off his shirt, so that Sheena could see the marks on his shoulders and down his back.

Her mouth went dry at the sight of his bare skin. "Then you drugged me!" She wasn't about to admit to anything.

"I saved your son and daughter, because they are a part of you and should have been mine! I admit that I raped you a long time ago while you were drugged, but what we have had these past few weeks has been real!" He began to pace the room to keep his temper in check.

"I Loved My Husband!" She shouted at him and held her hands over her ears to block out what he was telling her.

"YOU LOVED ME HEART, MIND, BODY, AND SOUL FIRST! THOSE FEELINGS ARE STILL THERE SHEENA! I WAS THERE WHEN ORAN PUT ALL OF THAT PRESSURE ON YOU! IT WAS MY SHOULDER THAT YOU CRIED ON! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT A PART OF YOU STILL LOVES ME!" He turned on his heel and shouted back at her.

"I HATE YOU! I LOST OUR SON BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DIDN'T CARE!! I GAVE YOU ALL OF ME AND YOU THREW IT AWAY FOR THE LOVE OF POWER!" She glared up at him with teary emerald green eyes.

"You crave the same thing that I do and call it justice! You get a rush out of overpowering your opponents! You loved being known as a household word and you were rewarded handsomely for your services!! You have killed as many people in the line of duty as I have! So don't give me that line of BS about me only craving power and riches! "

Sheena jumped to her feet and went to slap him in the face, only to have him catch her hand in his fist. "I never crossed the line Rand!!" She hissed furiously, as she glared daggers at him.

"You crossed it long before the return of Keith! Sheena Katherine Lee! You only called it justice! You used every dirty trick in the book to get me and none of them ever worked! You have bribed and blackmailed people! Hell you only cleaned up your act after they discovered that Keith was Oran's long lost son! Only then did you come clean, marry Hunk, and raise a family! You did however let yourself slip by attempting to murder Andy when she caught you unlawfully entering her lair and committing many other felonies! That's what costed you everything!" Rand pulled her into his arms.

Sheena continued to glare into his eyes. "I wanted to make you pay!"

"I have spent many a time behind laser bars in quite a few prisons, because of you, but one thing remained clear to me. The harder you worked at putting me away the clearer your feelings showed." He kissed her.

Sheena expected a hard demanding kiss, but was shocked to her toes when he began to gently savor every taste from her lips. Still she remained stiff in his arms, while the past few weeks flashed behind her closed eyelids. Rand carrying her out of the base hospital, him holding her those many nights when even Leila couldn't fight back the nightmares, and then they made love.

Rand pulled her even closer and reached down to bring her arms around his neck. "You always get your man." He growled against her neck.

Sheena could feel herself merging with Leila, as feelings and long forgotten memories flooded her mind. "Yes I do." She whispered huskily.

Rand pulled her away from him, so that he could look into her eyes. "I have you back and I'm keeping you."

"You didn't just take what you wanted. I took what I wanted. I took back what was mine. You win I will stay, but my children will not be raised anywhere near my brother. We will have to find a way to get them to Arus and into Ash and Max's expert care." Sheena found herself being swung up into his arms.

"I have more than enough to keep us in luxury for the rest of our lives. I for one am tired of the game." He growled down at her.

"That might be a good idea, because my brother will hunt us down for what we're planning to do." Sheena relaxed in his arms.

"What will your kids think about this?" Rand frowned.

"I will be dead to them. They won't even know that I survived. That's the only way that they can truly be free of my brother." Sheena buried her face against his chest and cried her eyes out.

---------------------------------------------

Eric set her down outside of the main ballroom. "I think that my foot is broken." He winced in pain.

Andy eyed her husband with wary eyes. "You made me mad." She pouted.

"Are you eating chocolate again?" He noticed that she had a chocolate on the corner of her mouth.

"Maybe." She pouted. "What's wrong with that?"

"You crave it when you're expecting a little one." He reminded her. "Besides that you hate chocolate."

"I had better not be or you are one dead lion." She hissed.

Eric wasn't sure if she was having a mood swing or not. "Now angel calm down. The twins are six and MK is three, besides that Alex, Ariel, Fawn, and Felicia are all expecting and I still want a little miniature version of you." He pouted.

"You don't want another version of me Eric! Ask my Daddy how much trouble I was!! You know how much trouble I was!!" She wailed in protest.

"I see us having as many kids as your parents or close to that any way." He winked at her.

"Six kids!! What the hell is wrong with three!?" She whimpered.

"Call it a gut feeling, besides we both love children and Michael needs someone of his own to protect." Eric caught her in his arms when she fainted in his arms. "Andy? Sweets? Andromeda?!" He fanned her face.

Max and Ashley ran over to them. "What happened?!" Ash asked, as she automatically checked Andy's vitals.

Eric fanned at his wife's face. "She fainted. The dress must be too tight for her."

Max eyed Eric's sweaty brow and pained expression. "Ashley take Andy to her parent's room, so that she can lie down for a while." He smiled at his wife. "Eric lets go take a look at that foot and don't even try and argue with me."

Andy began to come to. "Ashley? Where's Eric? We were discussing something important and then I blacked out." She tried to sit up, but the room was beginning to spin.

"Let's take a walk to your parent's room." Ash helped her up to her feet and they started towards the private wing of the castle.

"Why did I faint?" Andy frowned. "Maybe I should have eaten something more than a muffin and juice this morning. Or maybe this dress really is too tight."

Ash pulled her into Keith and Allura's room not surprised to find that her sisters had come to see what was wrong with their baby sister. "Lex go get something that Andy can change into that is less confining." She ordered Alex and she went to do as she was told.

"Ari, I need you to go get Andy a fruit plate, a little of the main dishes, and a piece of that chocolate cake." Ash saw Ari off and then made Andy lie down.

"First I lose my temper and hurt Eric, I seduce him with my song, then I faint, and all on my fifth wedding anniversary celebration." She moaned.

Ashley smiled at her friend. "We heard the words what's wrong with three before you fainted." She teased her, as she placed a cool cloth on Andy's warm forehead.

Alex came back with a beautiful red dress with a halter neckline. "Do you approve?" She held the dress out to her sister and then produced matching flats instead of heals.

"Yes Lexi and don't you dare give me that look." Andy frowned at her sister.

"Ariel is expecting and so am I." Alex winked at her. "That leaves you baby sister."

Andy scowled at her in response. "I am not!" Andy started to deny everything, but cut her denial short to dig into the food that Ari had set in front of her. She eyed the empty plates and then blinked at her sisters smiling faces. "I am pregnant." She whimpered in shock, as she changed into the other gown. "I'll tear him in half!"

---------------------------------------------

Michael fed little Allison some cake. "I love chocolate cake."

Allison blinked up at him. "Cake good no like uky veggies!" She frowned at the broccoli still on her plate.

Hunter pushed the food around on his plate. "Momma eats really weird food." He frowned.

Jess eyed her baby brother's plate and saw that it still had his veggies on it. "Michael Keith eat those." She ordered him.

"Rather have cake." He frowned at her.

Jasmine took his cake away. "Eat your veggies first." She informed him.

"Want cake back please!" He pointed to where the cake had been sitting on the table.

"No" Jasmine kept the plate way out of his reach. "Eat your veggies."

Hunter ran to get his grandpa. "Jaz and Jess are making Mikey mad." He informed them.

"Looks to me like little Michael is about to let his sisters have it." Oran grinned at Keith, as he scooped Hunter up into his arms.

"He's just like you were at that age." Zandra smiled at her son.

"They do tend to want to boss him around and he really doesn't like it when they do." Keith left the others and walked over to his other grandchildren.

Sabrina and Nicky were also curious and had to go see what was making their cousin so mad.

"What's going on here?" Keith eyed Jaz who had a plate in her hands and then at her very furious brother.

"I want cake back!" MK snarled.

"Grandpa! He has to eat his veggies first!" Jasmine pointed to his plate.

"Jasmine leave his cake alone and Michael eat one of each veggie for me please." Keith knelt down next to his grandson.

Michael wasn't pleased at all and made the plate come to him; unfortunately Keith was in the way and turned in time to get a face full of cake and frosting. "I eat all my veggies." Michael saw the look on Keith's face and wolfed down his food.

Bree and Nicky laughed at their grandpa. "Grandpa you look silly." They giggled.

Keith wiped cake off of his face and placed some of the frosting on their noses.

Jessie and Jasmine headed for cover, as did little Hunter.

Michael Keith remained where he was sitting.

"What did we say about this Michael Keith?" Keith frowned at him.

Michael blinked up at him. "Sorry Grandpa." He offered him a carrot.

Keith chuckled and picked him up in his arms. "Come here you." He ruffled MK's red gold hair.

Allison pulled on Keith's pant leg. "Mine!!! Michael Mine!!!" She scowled up at him.

Keith picked her up and set her in the crook of his other arm. "Easy Allie. I'm not leaving you out of this." He saw MK yawn and blinked his eyes tiredly followed by his little shadow. "Sorry you two, but its bedtime. I wonder where your mothers and aunts went to." He went to put the two munchkins in his arms to bed.

---------------------------------------------

(Triton)

Kitty had still not awakened and had been placed in the medical wing with her brothers. Jason and Zach were still unconscious and were hooked up to several machines.

Khan was not happy that his prizes were not cooperating. "I finally have you where I can control you and you all refuse to wake up!"

"I say that we set them in a ship and let it decided their fate." Leila/Sheena glared down at her children.

"Sheena! Those are your own kids!" Khan glared at his sister.

"Sheena's kids not mine!!" Her voice was as cold as ice. "Kids only end up causing you nothing but pain and misery!" She stalked out of the room.

"We can't expect her to like any of this." Rand glared at Khan.

"Sheena should be in control. Her kids are alive. This should have put her mind to rest." Khan glared at Rand.

"No you idiot! This is tearing her apart! She has nowhere else to go, but she will die before she lets you keep her kids!" Rand went after Sheena.

"Has everyone here lost all of their minds!?" Khan stalked after him.

---------------------------------------------

Ryan stared up at Andria. "Why are you here?"

Andria rolled her eyes at Shaitan. "Hello Ryan how are you?" She smiled at the little boy.

"I'm fine! How are Jessie, Jasmine, MK, and the cats?" He asked her.

"Their all fine Ryan."

"Where's Eric? How did you get here and why aren't you wearing your neat clothes?" Ryan fired a new line of questions at her.

"Easy there kiddo." Andria laughed. "Eric is at home. I came in one of my father's ships, and I am still recovering from my last fight, so I can't wear the armor."

Ryan almost fell for it. "Where are Jetta and Shadow?"

"I wanted to come here without telling my family and Shadow stayed home with Mikey." Andria countered his next question.

"Mikey?" Ryan knew that something wasn't right.

"Michael Keith my baby." She tried to cover her mistake.

"Enough with the interrogation, Ryan. Go to your room and play." Shaitan finally put a stop to his son's questioning.

"Okay daddy." He admitted defeat and did as he was told.

Andria frowned at Shaitan, "I was handling the situation…you didn't have to interfere." She snapped.

"Excuse me sweetheart, but you can't even fool my seven-year-old son!" He snarled at her. "How the hell are you going to fool her husband and family?"

"What makes you an expert on her anyway?" Andria narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know enough." He growled huskily. "You won't be able to touch her."

Andria turned to leave the room, but he grabbed hold of her arm, and pulled her up against him. "Let go of me!" She hissed at him.

Shaitan responded to that by kissing her hard on her mouth.

Andria's eyes widened in confusion. "What was that?"

"That was a kiss. Did you enjoy your first lesson?" He looked down into her eyes.

"Was it meant to make me feel strange inside?" She whispered in a breathless voice.

"Yes."

"Is there more than just kissing?"

"Oh sweetheart there is a lot more than that." Shaitan kissed her again. "Would you like for me to show you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back. "Will this feeling get stronger or will this be all that I feel?"

Shaitan was already in his wing of the palace, so led her into his bedroom suite. "Stronger Andria…much stronger than what you felt from those two kisses." He stripped off his shirt and saw that she was definitely enjoying her view. "Still think of me as a loser?"

She eyed his well-muscled upper half with interest. "Change my mind. Show me more of these feelings." She practically purred her request, as she slid her hand up his chest.

Shaitan didn't have to be asked twice and they both tumbled onto his bed.

---------------------------------------------

Ryan snuck into the main communications center in the palace. "Hope this works." He entered a certain series of commands.

_"Hello Ryan are you in trouble?_" Hal's image appeared on the screen.

"I need to ask you somethin." He frowned.

_"Ask and I will try and answer you."_

"Is Dromi still on Arus?" Ryan asked.

"_Why yes she is Ryan. Why is there a problem?_" Hal's face showed concern for the little boy.

"WHAT? Then who was she?" Ryan began to panic.

"_Calm down Ryan and tell me who you saw."_ Hal ordered him in a calm soothing tone.

"Dromi! I saw Dromi! I talked to Dromi!!!" He whimpered.

_"Relax Ryan…I want you to go back to your room and stay away from her. Just act like she's Andromeda when you see her and everything will be fine."_ Hal reassured the boy.

"Okay, but please tell Dromi and Eric." He ended the transmission and went back to his room.

---------------------------------------------

Sheena made it all the way to her and Rand's wing of the palace before she lost it and broke down into tears again, "My babies all hooked to those machines! I have to get them to Arus! I have to find a way some how!" She threw herself onto the bed and buried her face into one of the pillows. "I've changed so much that they wouldn't know me now." She sobbed.

Rand entered their quarters and saw that she was crying into her pillow. "I never really knew my children. Kari kept me in the dark after she was captured. Jace and Jenna grew up never really seeing either of us and were raised apart. I never liked to fail at anything and I failed them." Rand snarled bitterly.

Sheena looked up at him through her tear stained lashes. "You really didn't get a chance and tried to dominate them, so they left you to find peace." She whimpered softly.

"I will help you find a way to help your children and that is a promise." Rand pulled her into his arms and held her.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy found Eric with Max. "Is anything broken Max?" She acted as if she were worried about her lion.

"There was a slight break, but I fused it and he's as good as new." Max smiled at her. "Are you feeling better?"

Andy smiled serenely at Max. "I will be as soon as I finish talking to my lion."

Eric read the look in her eyes and knew that she was up to something. "You look beautiful darling, but what happened to your other gown?"

"Everyone made such a fuss about it, so I changed. Come on darling we're missing our own party." Andy pulled him out of the room and all but dragged him back to the party.

'**You aren't going to do anything rash are you?'** Eric asked warily.

'**Me? Do something rash? Why darling I only do that when I'm upset and I feel great!'** She smiled up at him, as they entered the ballroom.

Eric wasn't buying that for a second. "There are hundreds of witnesses." He growled into her ear.

"I told you that I'm fine now relax." She pulled him towards their huge anniversary cake. "You really must try this Eric, it's really delicious." She held out a piece of cake and he bit into to it.

"This really is good darling, may I please have another bite?" his request was granted tenfold.

Andy took a huge section of the cake and slammed it into his face. "Is that better?" She asked sweetly. "No? Well then by all means have the rest!" She took the other half of the cake and dropped it on his head.

"MOMMY?! Why did you do that?!" The twins demanded.

"Andromeda Marie have you lost your mind? What on Arus has come over you?" Allura scowled at her daughter.

"Maybe they've had a lovers quarrel?" Oran said in Dromi's defense.

"Whatever happened has really upset her." Zandra frowned.

Eric wiped cake off his face and shook his head free of the cake and frosting. Everyone was about to see him lose his temper and lose it completely. "EXPLAIN!" He roared down at her. "I WANT AN ANSWER ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS-LAWSON AND I WANT IT NOW!!!" He glared murderously down at her.

Andy's emotions overwhelmed her, she ran out of the room in tears, and right into her father's arms.

"What's wrong baby? Why are you so upset?" He looked down into her teary amber eyes.

"Please Daddy! I just want to be alone for a little while!" She broke free of her father and ran blindly down the castle corridor.

"What on Arus happened to you son?" He eyed Eric's cake splattered appearance.

Eric shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Don't ask Dad." Eric continued past him and went after his wife.

---------------------------------------------

Matt, Jace, Jenna, and Christy all gaped at their friends.

"That was a first." Jace whistled under his breath.

"We definitely missed something. First she attempts to break his foot and now he gets cake all over him?" Matt frowned.

Jenna eyed Matt and Jace. "Maybe she didn't like it that he made her change her dress."

"That must be it. You know how she hates being told what to do." Christy nodded.

Alex and Ari grinned secretly at one another.

"Well at least she didn't kill him." Ari giggled.

Nate frowned at his wife. "Why? What set her off like that?"

"You'll see Nate." Ariel grinned.

"She'll tell all of us after she calms down." Alex winked at Chris.

"She isn't!? Chris burst out laughing.

"Quiet!" Alex elbowed Chris is the ribs.

"All three of you?" Nate's face broke out into a grin.

"And she just found out?" Chris chuckled.

The girls nodded.

"Poor Eric. Andy is gonna tear him in two." Nate chuckled.

"What happened to Dromi?" Lilly raced over to her sisters.

"Yeah what's wrong this time?" Shawn tried not to grin.

"She's fine Lil she just found out something and it's floored her." Alex reassured her sister.

A young man came to ask Lilly to dance.

"She's taken get lost!" Shawn snarled at the want to be suitor.

"Shawn Alexander, behave!" Lilly hissed at him.

"He can't help it Lilly. He's always been your protector and now that you're a knock out he feels the need to protect you even more." Chris chuckled.

"Like I need a protector!" She rolled her eyes at Chris and then glared at Shawn. "Well? That can't be all there is to it! What would floor her enough to do that to Eric…unless she's..." Lilly's eye brows shot up and she started to giggle. "Poor Eric no wonder she did that to him!"

"Mom is expecting another one too. Arus is having a regular baby boom." Shawn shook his head in amazement.

A group of young men were headed that way and Shawn left Lilly to go have a chat with them.

"What on Arus has come over him? His actions are getting even worse!" Lilly fumed.

"It's called stating to the competition, in this case those guys over there, that you are his, and to back off." Nate explained.

"HIS!?" Lilly felt like panicking. "I'm not ready for that yet! I'm not even allowed to date yet!"

"Calm down baby sister. It's just a figure of speech." Alex tried to calm her down.

"Later Mom and Daddy are calling me!" She bolted for her parents.

"We won't have to worry about those two for a while." Chris chuckled.

"Our poor baby sister had no idea." Ari giggled.

"Well she does now." Alex grinned.

---------------------------------------------

Andy sat in the Gazebo at the center of the garden maze and hugged a pillow to her middle. "I really blew it this time." She tried to relax her mind enough to feel the life growing inside of her and in an instant she knew that a new life was growing inside her and she let that little miracle feel her love for it. "Sorry little one, but you just took me by surprise." She patted her flat tummy affectionately.

Eric saw her curled up in the Gazebo and all of his anger instantly vanished. He had taken a quick shower and changed that had helped him calm down enough to see what was really bothering her. "Can we talk or are you gonna throw those pillows at me this time?" He asked her softly from the entrance of the Gazebo.

"I'm sorry." Andy looked up at him with her tear-stained face and burst into tears again.

Eric walked inside and sat down beside her. "Come here baby." He pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong?" He rocked her in his arms.

"I will not be hunted down, Eric. For once I would like to be able to enjoy this instead of constantly being under guard." She whimpered shakily.

Eric listened intently to what she was saying. "A baby?" He grinned with excitement. "This is wonderful Dromi! No wonder you've been acting like this!"

Andy pulled out of his arms and walked out of the Gazebo. "You aren't hunted down! This is a big deal for me! I have had three wonderful babies and not once have I been able to relax and enjoy what should be the most wonderful experience of my life! The last time with Michael almost killed him and me because some idiot wanted our souls and you couldn't do anything to prevent it!! So no Eric this is not great news to me!" She glared at him. "I had to lean on Shaitan, because I had nowhere else to go!!"

Eric hated to see such pain and anguish in her eyes. "Maybe they will leave us alone this time." He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't promise me that Eric! Even if I hid away somewhere someone would still try! I envy my sisters because they aren't targets! I still haven't forgotten what should have been our third child he or she would have been four! I couldn't bare it if something like that happened again!" She screamed at him in frustration and fell to her knees on the grass.

A shadowy figure began to appear behind her. "It's alright my child." King Alfor's voice was calm and soothing. "She is fine and happy here with me and your grandmother." He smiled. "Oh yes and your Uncle Hunk and Michael adore her."

Eric eyed Alfor's ghostly image and the small child standing next to him that was clutching Alfor's hand and staring wide-eyed at the two strangers in front of her. "Look Andy." He whispered hoarsely, tears streamed down his cheeks, as he stared at the ghostly image of a mirror image of Dromi at that age.

"Oh my god!" Andy gasped in shock, as the pain and loss struck her again. "Hello little one…I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I would have done anything to protect you…if I had known."

It's okay Momma…I happy here with Gramps and Grams." The little girl smiled and put her hand in Andy's.

"This little one is a handful aren't you Danielle." Alfor smiled down at her.

"She's a little angel." Eric knelt down next to Andy. "Our angel."

"Daddy's right ME's angel!" She beamed at her father.

"Listen to me Granddaughter never let anyone prevent you from enjoying your children and always remember that Eric and the rest of the family want to help you, so let them. I will be there for you when you need me." He began to fade away.

"Bye Mommy, Bye Daddy, I love you." She waved goodbye, as she took her great grandfather's hand and they both vanished.

Andy found herself being pulled into Eric's arms. "Oh god Eric! She was so tiny and full of energy. We should have been allowed to watch her grow! It isn't fair!" She sobbed against his chest.

"She maybe dead to us, but in heaven she's been allowed to grow and become something special. This child growing inside of you deserves that kind of love too. So lets just take this pregnancy one day at a time and remember that a four-year-old angel named Danielle is watching over her parents, siblings, and this unborn miracle of ours." Eric felt at peace knowing that their loss had become someone's joy.

"I love you so much Eric. I feel renewed knowing that she doesn't hate me and this child is very much wanted and loved." She placed his hand on her belly and covered it with her own. "We love you Danielle Allura Lawson watch over us." She smiled as a shooting star shot across the night sky.

---------------------------------------------

(Triton)

Andria lay curled up against Shaitan. "Thank you. I loved my lesson." She purred into his ear.

Shaitan rolled them, so that they lay facing each other on their sides. "There's plenty more where that came from, but we'll just keep to the basics for now." He growled against her neck.

"As much as I'm enjoying this…I really do have a job that I've been programmed to do." She pulled away from him and left the bed.

Shaitan frowned, as he thought about her mission. "I'll have to detain Andy or this will never work." He got dressed.

"I am capable of completing my mission. The doctor programmed my mind with more than enough information. I do not need nor do I want your help." She scowled at him.

Shaitan narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine! But I will comparison shop if you even think of sleeping with Lawson. I'll have the real deal up here with me remember."

Andria narrowed her eyes at him. "I have no intention of sleeping with him! I know every inch of him, but I still want you!" She hissed. "Mr. Right is not my style! So chill out!"

"We'll need to lure your twin to us." Shaitan growled.

Andria walked over to him and slid up against him. "Those three sleeping brats will make the perfect bait. The princess will investigate when their ship crashes on Arus and that is when we'll switch places." She explained her plan to him between kisses.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Eric and Andy rejoined their party, as if nothing had happened, and they apologized to all of their family and friends.

"I'm sorry mom my actions were inexcusable. I came here in that dress, then threw cake all over Eric, and all because I'm expecting my fifth little miracle." She apologized to her parents.

"What? That's wonderful news! No wonder you threw cake all over him." Keith pulled her to him for a hug. "When did you find this out?"

"Oh about a little over and hour ago." Eric grinned proudly.

"Angel you seemed very upset about this a while ago…Are you okay with this now?" Allura eyed her daughter with concern.

"I was out in the garden with Eric and Grandfather came to see me." Andy replied softly.

"Father? Did he help you?" Allura asked gently.

"Yes momma he did. I was afraid that someone might make me lose this child by kidnapping me or hunting me down. I began to think about my third baby, the one that I lost, and Grandfather came to set me straight." Eric pulled her into his arms.

"How Andromeda?" Allura asked.

"Let's just say that for four years we have had a tiny angel watching over all of us and never even knew it." Eric winked at them and then swept her out onto the dance floor for the final dance of the evening.

---------------------------------------------

Beth and Lexi came over to them after the music had ended and their cousin's had gone outside to talk to them. "Eric! Dromi we need to talk to you!" They chorused in unison.

Andy eyed the twins with concern. "What's wrong girls?"

"Yeah what's the big emergency?" Eric frowned.

"Zach and Jason are alive and no one wants to believe us!" Beth wailed in frustration.

"We know them Dromi and it's possible that they were out in their father's ship when the planet was destroyed." Lexi was a little bit calmer than her sister.

"Daddy and Uncle Lance have been searching for any signs of lost survivors and so far have found nothing." Andy explained to them. "I haven't been allowed near any of my toys, so I have to trust that they know what they are doing."

"If there is the slightest chance that their alive! Then shouldn't you and the rest of the team try and find them!?" Beth did not like her cousin's answer.

Andy felt as if her cousin had slapped her. "Listen to me Elizabeth! We have been recovering from a mission that almost killed the two of us!! The two of them requested an extended leave and were granted one by the admiral of the Explorer, so they weren't with the rest of the V one team! If they did manage to survive in their father's ship the shockwave from the explosion would have knocked them weeks off course! So don't start with the childish tantrums!!" Andy snarled at them.

Liz and Alexis glared at their cousin, but said nothing.

"LOOK I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I WILL NOT HOWEVER ALLOW YOU TO BLAME THIS ON ANDY OR ANY OF US FOR THAT MATTER!!! NOW GO FIND YOUR PARENTS!" Eric roared at the girls and they bolted for their parents just as the fireworks lit up the sky outside.

Andy stared up at the sky but couldn't seem to get lost in the wondrous display of color in the sky. "Khan would have saved those kids." She whispered to herself.

"Forget about it and let's enjoy what's left of our night." Eric pulled her to him for a long kiss.

---------------------------------------------

(Triton)

Shaitan called for a meeting down in the old War room and Khan wasn't on the invite list.

Rand glared at his little brother. "What?" He snarled.

"Yes Shaitan its 2am this had better be good!" Sheena yawned sleepily from her place on Rand's lap.

"We are going to replace Andy with Andria by using those brats up in the Med wing as the bait." Shaitan grinned at them.

"How? Their all in deep coma's that would never work!" Sheena glared at him.

"The plan is simple. We make it appear like they crashed. When the princess comes to investigate the wreck, I will switch places and complete my mission." Andria scowled at Sheena.

"Listen to me you Andromeda wanna be and listen well!" Sheena hissed at her. "Khan couldn't create a perfect replica of my niece if he wanted to! Andromeda has scars on her right wrist caused by an altercation with my brother that she never had removed. She also wears a medallion given to her by Rohan, and let's not forget about her wedding rings and that's only what I remember!"

Shaitan produced the matching jewelry and leather glove that Andy always wore on her right hand. "Her job is to take out Lawson first, and then destroy the rest of the house of Arus." He snarled.

"Khan isn't going to go for your plan." Rand glared at his brother.

"Khan isn't a part of the plan, so I've taken care of him." Andria smiled at Rand. "He isn't going to be a problem."

Sheena still wasn't convinced and Shaitan knew it. "Listen to me Sheena the bottom line here is that your kids need medical attention from Max and Ashley's expert care and this gets them to Arus and helps with the rest of the plan."

"What about your son Shaitan? You can't leave him here with my brother!" Sheena hissed.

"I have that covered. Ryan will remain on my ship. Did you honestly think that I would leave my own son!?"

"My younger brother seems to have taken care of everything. This had better work little brother and those kids better survive intact! Am I clear!!!" Rand snarled at Shaitan.

"Let's just get this done and over with!" Sheena glared at them.

"We'll meet you at the ship in one hour." Shaitan ended their meeting.

---------------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy and Eric never finished watching the fireworks, but had decided to continue to celebrate at home.

Eric winked at his wife. "Shall we take a moon light swim?" He stripped and then dove into the moon lit water.

Andy didn't even, so much as raise a brow at her husband, or his lack of a swimsuit for that matter. "I'll join you in a bit, but first I need to check the lair." She headed for the house.

Eric got out of the water and caught her up against him. "That can wait until morning; we have a few things to celebrate five wonderful years, the kids, the baby, and our little angel."

"Something isn't right and I want to check it out." She protested when he picked her up and carried her over to their hammock.

"You are wearing too many clothes." He reined kisses up along her shoulders.

"I'm only wearing the dress and you know it!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Exactly…too many clothes." He grinned, as he untied the bow at the nape of her neck, and let the scarlet silk gown pool at her feet.

"Lion you aren't playing fair, besides I am serious about something not being right." She gasped for air as he continued his onslaught on her senses.

"So am I." Eric ended their discussion with a nice long kiss.

---------------------------------------------

Shaitan piloted the shuttlecraft so that he was hidden from Arus's radar by hiding in the shadows of one of the G.G. Star-cruisers, as it was entering Arus's dome. Dawn was just beginning to creep over the horizon, as they entered the lower atmosphere.

"Phase one is commencing." Shaitan sent a message to his ship.

"You have 45 minutes to get Andria in place and get the royal pain up here." Rand reminded him.

"Thanks for the reminder!" Shaitan snarled.

"That's the waterfall up ahead of us." Andria hissed.

Shaitan set the craft on auto and quickly got Zach, Jason and Kitty strapped in. "The new shields are at full, so it should make this look like a perfectly staged crash without injuring the kids anymore than they already are." The two of them bailed out just before the craft reached Andy's dome and waited near the crash site to spring their trap.

---------------------------------------------

Jace yawned sleepily, as he checked on the various parts of Arus via the various monitors. Lance had decided to put him on graveyard for bringing Christy home late from the party. "What the hell is that?!" He squinted at the image on the main screen. "E! I need a visual on the unknown craft heading towards Eric and Dromi's place!" Jace was instantly awake.

_"The craft has Ziare makings…my scan's show three life forms on board two young teenage males and one female child. The ship is also losing altitude."_ E glared at Jace for waking him up.

"Zaire?! E that's Zach, Jason, and Kitty's ship!!"

_"A crash will be imminent if they bump into the mistress's protective dome."_ E frowned.

Jace activated the castle alarms. "Contact Nate and Eric now! They aren't going to make it!" Jace saw that they were not going to make it, as the craft hit the invisible dome and crashed four hundred meters away from Eric and Andy's home.

Matt, Jenn, Keith, Allura, and Lilly ran bleary eyed into the control room. "Jacen Michael Edwards this had better be for real!!" Keith wasn't pleased with their wake up call.

"Yeah!? What the hell is the big emergency!?" Matt snarled.

"I just thought that all of you might want to know that Zach, Kitty, and Jason just crashed near Andy's place!" He snarled back.

Keith didn't have to be told that twice. "E?! Are they alive?"

E rolled his eyes at them. _"I have already dispatched Max and Ashley's teams to the site and Nate is on his way as well. No one seems to be answering at my mistress's home, but I suspect that the ship crashing into their dome rudely awakened them. All three of the passengers are alive, but injured."_

"Give me a closer visual of the crash site." Keith needed more to go on and when he saw the image on the screen shouted at Matt, Jenna, and Jace to get to the cats. "They've come so far and lost so much please let them at least be allowed to live." He said a silent prayer.

"I know that you hate hearing this, my life, but all we can do now is wait." Allura put her hand on his shoulder and was instantly pulled into his arms.

---------------------------------------------

Andy and Eric were dropped out of the hammock when the craft hit their dome.

"What the hell was that?!" Eric grumbled sleepily.

Andy dove into the water and let the current pull her into her lair. **'Something hit the dome!'.**

'**Andy get back here!'** Eric dove in after her.

Andy was getting dressed, as she checked in with Hal to see what had hit the dome. "What's going on Hal?"

Hal's image yawned sleepily. _"A small craft crashed a few moments ago."_

"Hal put E on split screen." She tossed Eric a towel. "Get dressed something crashed near us." She ordered her husband.

E's image appeared on the screen. "_The craft that crashed near you had Jason, Zach, and Katherine as its passengers. I have already taken care of everything. Max, Ashley, Matt, Jenna, Jace, and Nathan are already on the scene."_

"Are they alive, E?" Eric was now dressed and ready to go investigate the crash site.

"_They are injured, but are still alive." _E replied.

"Thanks E." Andy smiled at him.

"Let's go see if we can help." Eric and Andy left the lair before Hal could tell them about Ryan's call.

---------------------------------------------

The crash had caused Jason and Zach to go through the cockpit window after a tree had shattered the glass. They were lying flat on their backs and were unconscious. Kitty's chair had been ripped from the floor causing her to be flung around the cockpit like a rag doll, she lay lifeless near the back of the cockpit.

Andy let Eric checked on the twins while she went to search for Kitty, "KITTY?" She shouted into the shuttle, but heard no response. Andy slammed a kick into the door using all of her energy and the door finally gave way. "Katherine? It's Andy are you hurt?" She called out again.

There was still no answer from Kitty.

Andy finally reached Kitty's little form. "KITTY?!" She checked to see if she still had a pulse. "ERIC?! SHE'S IN HERE HURRY! SHE'S REALLY IN ROUGH SHAPE." Andy shouted for Eric.

She was stealthily knocked out by Shaitan and Andria took her place.

Eric ran into the cockpit with a Med-kit. "Andy the boys are alive. How is Kitty?" He asked worriedly.

Andria turned and smiled at him in relief. "Hurt, but at least she's still alive. We need Ashley and Max." She tended to the injured girl.

"They just arrived and are looking at Zach and Jason." He knelt down next to her.

Nate and Matt stuck their heads into the shattered window of the cockpit. "Hell of a wake up call isn't it." Nate yawned. "Not that the two of you actually slept last night after ditching your party."

"Is Kitty going to make it?" Matt eyed the small girl that was lying motionless in Andria's arms.

Andria frowned at the two men. "Nathan this is not the time to be joking around!" She glared at Nate and then proceeded to carry Kitty out of the wreckage.

"Nathan? Since when does she ever call me Nathan?" Nate frowned at Matt in confusion.

"Give him a break Andy. We are all running on zero sleep." Matt reminded her.

"That isn't an excuse Matthew." She carried Kitty over to Max and Ashley.

Eric eyed her strangely, but said nothing.

"Eric?! What is with all this formality!? She called me Matthew! She never calls me Matthew!" Matt was grouchy from lack of sleep.

"She's just tired and needs a nap." Eric shrugged at them and crawled out of the front of the craft.

Jenna was helping them set one of the twins into her ship. Nate was now over with Max, who was working on one of the twins.

Andria had given Kitty to Ashley and had let her take over from there. She was getting annoyed with her furry companion. "Shadow! You are in the way go home now!" She snapped at the cat.

Poor Shadow eyed her warily and went running over to his master.

"Easy pal, I don't think that Dromi is herself today." He knelt next to the panther. "Go on home boy and I'll feed you a steak for lunch."

Shadow obeyed and went home. While the rest of them headed for the Medical Center.

---------------------------------------------

Shaitan settled Andy into his quarters. "Wake up sleeping beauty." He ordered her softly.

Andy blinked her eyes open, wincing in pain, because her head was pounding, and it hurt to open her eyes. "I don't wanna…It's too bright in here." She whimpered.

Shaitan dimmed the lights in his quarters. "Is that better?" He asked softly.

Andy tested her eyes again realizing instantly that she was not at home. "Why can't you people torment some other person? Why does it always have to be me?" She wailed in frustration.

"Because you beautiful are and always will be my favorite pastime." He grinned reaching over to fluff the pillows behind her back.

"I have retired to raise my kids damn it! Speaking of which how can you use those kids Shaitan!!?" She snarled at him.

"Use the?! Listen princess I saved them from Khan!" He snarled down at her.

Andy burst out with laughter. "You saved them! Oh please Shaitan! Do you really expect me to believe that!" She sneered at him.

"They crashed on my home planet! Near my father's old palace! They needed medical attention and I needed a way to get to you! So yes I saved their lives!!" He kept his temper in check by pacing the floor of his quarters.

"You claim to care for me Shaitan. Why can't you just let me live in peace with my family!?" Andy pounded her fists against the mattress in frustration. She knew that she was trapped until Eric came and rescued her.

"I do care Andromeda and that is why I haven't taken what I have wanted for an extremely long time." He raked his eyes over her sheet-covered form.

"Why now Shaitan?" She hissed at him.

"Because Khan has found a way to rid you of Major Lawson and your family. I am simply your baby sitter." Shaitan sat down on a lounge.

"Eric will find out that I am missing and then he'll tear you in half!" She shouted and threw a pillow at him.

"Not if he doesn't know that you're missing." Shaitan threw the pillow back at her. "No one has a clue that you are missing so relax and enjoy my company."

"Khan made a clone of me!" Andy was furious. "I'll just bet that you had a very enjoyable time with her!" Andy snarled at him. "I'm going to be sick!" She gagged.

Shaitan eyed her curiously. "My, my are we with child again." He grinned at her and walked over to his quarter's food replicater. "Saltine crackers for the mommy-to-be." He told the computer and a stack of crackers appeared on a plate.

Andy burrowed under the covers and ignored him. "Leave me alone!" She muttered darkly.

"Oh, but I'm enjoying having you at my mercy." He set the plate on the nightstand beside his bed. "Now be a good girl and eat your crackers."

"I'd rather not! So go way!" She whimpered from under the covers.

"Fine be stubborn! I'll just go get Leila and she can watch you!" Shaitan acted like he was about to leave.

"No! Wait!! I'll eat the crackers!" She threw back the covers and dove for the plate.

Shaitan chuckled softly. "You afraid of an actual person?" He scoffed.

Andy glared at him. "I can't fight her pregnant and I'm not going to let you harm this baby!" She snapped.

Shaitan eyed her warily. "I am not proud of that Andromeda and I have no intention of letting anyone harm you or your baby." Shaitan left the room to go take his aggression out on one of the guards.

---------------------------------------------

Michael sat in his Uncle Darian's lap while Darian gave him his morning lesson. "Always remember that not everyone or everything is what they may seem." He showed him how a butterfly emerges from its cocoon. "See how that little creature can grow to be a beautiful butterfly."

"I see two Momma's in my dream." He wrinkled his nose when the butterfly landed on it.

"Oh really and what were they doing?" Dare chuckled.

"She wasn't momma!" He stated flatly.

"Who was the other one Michael?" He could feel the little boys frustration.

"A cone." He answered.

"A clone?" Darian growled.

"Uh huh." MK nodded.

"Where is your momma now pal?" He was getting a bad feeling about MK's nightmare.

"With Ryan's daddy" He frowned swatting at the butterfly that landed on his nose and then pointed up at the sky.

Darian knew something was wrong. "Hey pal lets go find your Mommy."

"Okay." MK smiled and they went in search of Andy.

---------------------------------------------

Jasmine and Jessie were coloring in their picture book, while Lilly and Shawn argued in the other room.

"I can handle my own suitors! Shawn!" She glared at him.

"FINE LILLY! DO WHAT YOU WANT, BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO CARE!"

"CARE! CARE!? SHAWN ALEXANDER MCCLOUD!! HOW DARE YOU ACT INNOCENT! YOU SNEERED AT THEM WITH YOUR FANGS AND THEY ALL FLED FOR THEIR LIVES!" She shouted furiously at him.

"I wasn't jealous Lilly!" He hissed his denial through his extended canines that now emerged when he grew angry or upset. "I was protecting you from the older guys, who only want to date you to get their hands on your crown!!"

"They were your age Shawn! You let them near me by hiding in the shadows for the first half of Dromi's party and left me all by myself!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

Shawn retracted his teeth and stared down at her. "I guess that your older look took me by surprise and I decided to re-group." He admitted. "But I did manage to go and collect you… that was until you decided to hide behind your father for the rest of the evening."

"You were jealous and I can understand that, but you also kind of scared me, so can we just stick to being best friends and then date around my fourteenth birthday?" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Okay Little flower you win." He hugged her back.

"Great! Now we can go take the twins on their riding lesson." She happily dragged him into the next room.

---------------------------------------------

Andria relaxed next to Eric, while they waited for news on the kids.

Shadow had joined them and was staring up at her.

"Shadow go home!" She snapped at the panther.

"What is with you today?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "Shadow never leaves your side and you adore him."

Andria watched, as the cat laid his head on Eric's lap. "Are you scolding me because of that cat?" She glared at him.

Shadow's ears flattened and he bared his teeth at her. This was not his mistress and he was not happy. He began to growl at her.

"Shadow?!" Eric eyed the cat in confusion. He never growled at Andy.

The cat sniffed the air and became even more agitated at Andria.

"GO Home! CAT! Now!!!" Eric ordered him sharply.

Shadow glared up at Andria roared at her and then left the room.

"It's about time Eric! I was wondering if you were going to let him have me for lunch!" Andria hissed at him.

"He sensed something Andromeda and you aren't acting any better so back off!" Eric still couldn't figure out why Shadow was acting this way towards Andy.

"If that is the way you feel then I am leaving!" She got to her feet and stalked out of the waiting room.

Eric watched her leave and noticed that even her way of walking had changed. **'What the hell is wrong with you!'** He sent to her, but if was like they weren't even heart linked.

---------------------------------------------

'**Lion!?'** Andy sent to her man, but the whole ship seemed to be psi shielded. She remained under the covers and tried to figure a safe way out of this situation.

Ryan snuck into the room with a tray of food. "Dromi?" He called softly.

Andy sat up in bed and smiled at her visitor. "Ryan! Come here you." She held out her arms to him.

Ryan carefully set the tray down and then flew into her arms. "Are you okay? Why is Daddy doing this to you?" He fired off his questions at her.

"I'm fine Ryan. Have you seen a woman who looks like me?" She asked.

"Yes and I called Hal." He nodded.

"Hal knows?!" Andy began to see a light at the end of a very long tunnel.

"Yes he knows." Ryan frowned in confusion. "If she's down there…then no one knows that you are missing."

"Easy Ryan. It won't take them long to figure out that she isn't me. I mean Shadow will know the difference." She reassured him.

---------------------------------------

Darian tracked down Jenna and Jacen. "I need your help."

Jace grinned at him. "Alright Darian what's the problem?"

"Mommy's been coned." Michael informed them.

"Coned?" Jenna frowned.

"He means that she's been cloned, as in a fake copy of her has been made." Darian translated.

"Are you sure about this Darian?" Jacen looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Momma needs us now!" Michael shouted at them.

"Where Michael? I just saw her with Eric and she seems fine to me." Jenna frowned at him.

"Not fine!! Momma up there in Ryan's Daddy's ship!" He pointed towards the sky.

"Uncle Shaitan? Has Andy?" The twins cried in unison.

"She's in no condition to be exposed to any more stress." Jenna was not happy.

"Momma sick?" MK began to cry.

"No kiddo. She isn't sick." Jace picked him up.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" Darian snarled. "I'LL MURDER THE THREE OF THEM IF SHE GOES THROUGH THAT AGAIN!" He was in a full blown temper blazing eyes, fangs, the whole nine yards.

"What's that mean?" MK whimpered.

"Well…uh…he means that your Mommy is gonna be having a baby." Jenna tried to explain.

"I know that." Michael sighed in relief.

"How?" Jace asked curiously.

"I just know." He stated.

"Right kiddo." Jace knew when to quit.

"Shall we go find your momma before Darian forgets himself and we become his lunch." Jenna eyed Dare warily.

Darian relaxed and brought his temper under control. "Sorry about that you two." He apologized.

"Thank Arus your on our side." Jacen grinned.

"Shawn has those." MK pointed at Dare's fangs.

"WHAT?!" Dare lost it again.

"Uh huh, I saw him at Momma and Daddy's party." He nodded.

"This is so not good." Dare muttered under his breath.

---------------------------------------

Andria spotted Lilly, Shawn, and the twins on her way back to Eric and Dromi's to dispose of the cat.

"She hasn't seen us Lilly." Shawn spoke to Lilly, who'd been calling to her sister.

"She can't miss us Shawn!" Lilly glared at him, "Something isn't right here and I intend to find out what!" Lilly steered her mount towards her sister.

"Lilly wait!" Shawn shouted.

"Mommy isn't here…" Jessie frowned at her twin.

"That isn't Mommy." Jasmine pointed at Andria.

Shawn eyes the two little girls with confusion. "Of course that's your Mommy…I mean who else can that be?"

Jessie frowned, as she concentrated on saying the right word. "She's imposter!"

"She fake!" Jasmine echoed.

"Lilly!!" Shawn shouted, as Dancer threw her from her saddle. "No!!!!" He couldn't believe what was happening, "Jessie, Jasmine I want you to follow Night back to the castle." He ordered the twins.

Midnight had tagged along with them.

"No we're afraid!" They whimpered.

"Night take them back to their grandfather." Shawn ordered the panther. "Silver, Chloe…follow Midnight." The horses followed Night back to the castle.

Lilly got back up to her feet just in time to avoid a fatal blow to her head. "You aren't my sister!" She glared at Andria.

"No I'm not Andromeda." Andria glared at the young girl. "It's a pity that your life is going to be so short." She slammed her fist into a young sapling and it fell towards Lilly.

Lilly dove out of the way before it could crush her. "You're a clone!" Lilly gasped, as she was grabbed, and then thrown down a very steep incline.

"Correct." Andria looked down at the motionless girl lying at the bottom of the hill. "You however will never be able to …" She was cut off by a blow to her leg.

"YOU KILLED HER!!!" Shawn snarled in fury.

Andria grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. "By all means join her." She flung Shawn down the incline. "The young…so brave…" She laughed. "And so foolish." She headed for the waterfall.

---------------------------------------

Keith and Allura were returning from the medical center when they spotted Jessie, Jasmine, and Night alone without Shawn and Lilly.

"Something isn't right." Allura ran for the twins. "Where are Lilly and Shawn?"

Keith ran past her and halted the stray horses. "Sweetie? Where's your Aunt Lilly?" He asked Jessica after pulling her off of the saddle.

"She and Shawn are in forest." Jessica whimpered.

"They be with fake Mommy." Jasmine was clinging to Allura.

"Keith? What if someone's cloned Andy? That could explain why Shadow snarled at her." Allura tried to remain calm in front of the twins.

Keith wasted no time in contacting Eric. "Eric? Someone may have switched with Andromeda." He informed him through his COM.

"HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! I'VE BEEN WITH HER DAY!" Eric's voice roared over the Com-link.

"Think son. Were you ever away from her? Even for a few moments..." Keith answered back.

Eric took his time answering back. "She left me to check out the inside of the ship, but that was only for less than three minutes." Eric growled.

"Nate spoke to Ariel about Andy's strange formal behavior this morning, since when is my baby ever that formal!?" Allura was getting a bad feeling about this whole situation.

"Dad?! Why did Neo just launch?!" Eric was also getting a bad feeling about all of this.

Keith eyed the sky. "Matt's on watch at the base that must be Jenna." He informed him.

"Where is Michael?" Allura noticed that he was not with Darian on the castle lawn.

"With Rohan over there on the lawn…He isn't there and Andy is missing…He wouldn't go after her with MK, unless Michael knew." Keith muttered out loud.

Eric lost it completely. "HE DID WHAT!? I'LL KILL HIM!" He roared. "HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT ABOUT THE SWITCH?!"

"Jessie and Jasmine were lead home by Midnight. While Lilly and Shawn…!" Keith lost it. "OH MY GOD!! LILLY AND SHAWN ARE WITH ANDY'S CLONE!!"

Eric swore fluently for several minutes before regaining some of his control. "Not only are my wife and son missing, but Lilly and Shawn as well? Wonderful Dad!! I knew that this appearance of Sheena's children was all way to coincidental!! Nothing good ever seems to come from anything lately!"

"Eric that is enough! You know damn well that these situations come with your job and terrifying your daughters isn't going to make things any better. Nor is swearing or yelling at the top of your lungs." Allura's tone of voice was deadly calm as she spoke. "My daughters are missing and my grandson is missing as well."

"I'm sorry your majesty. If anyone cares I will be looking for Lilly and Shawn." He snarled back over the com-link, his tone was a cold as ice.

---------------------------------------

Shaitan was monitoring the conversation on Arus and knew that things were about to get ugly. Eric would no doubt kill Andria unless he returned Andy safely back home. He on the other hand wasn't sure that was possible now that Jenna, Jacen, and Darian were heading straight for his ship.

Rand walked onto the bridge. "My wayward offspring are going to cause us some very big problems." He growled.

"They might also like to know where Kari is." Shaitan growled.

"Ah yes my non existent ex-wife who learned never to taunt an opponent when they are pointing a deadly weapon at them the hard way." Rand seemed calm about the entire situation.

"Let us not forget the wrath of Darian. He really didn't appear to be amused about this whole situation. Need I remind you that he overpowers us by at least twenty of Khan's men." Shaitan began to pace the catwalk along the upper part of the bridge.

---------------------------------------

Andria found herself unable to enter the Lawson residence.

_"Sorry, but only authentic versions of the mistress and master are allowed access!"_ Hal's voice taunted her.

"Lift this dome this instant!"

"_Negative! My scans indicate that you are not my mistress!" _

"Very well, but I will be back!" Andria stalked away.

---------------------------------------

Eric found Lilly and Shawn a few miles from his home. They were both injured and unconscious.

"This should control the bleeding on her head wound." He placed several pressure bandages on Lilly's forehead.

Shawn began to move. "That was so not fun." He groaned.

"Shawn lie still you could be seriously injured!" Eric ordered him sharply.

Shawn glared at him. "I heal very fast." He reminded him and pointed to the cut on his forehead. "See." The cut was closing up.

"Yes Shawn, but even your father has trouble with his body healing broken bones." Eric reminded him.

"Nothing's broken." Shawn tried to prove his point by standing up. "Okay so maybe my leg is broken…" He immediately sat back down and looked over at Lilly. "LILLY!?" He panicked.

Eric had taken the time to call for help, which had just arrived. "Relax Shawn she's going to be fine."

Max and Nate came running down the hill with an emergency team on their heels.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Nate snarled as he watched Max and his team work on getting Lilly out of the trench and up the hill.

"ANDY'S CLONE!" Eric left to stalk his prey.

---------------------------------------

Darian, Jenna, and Jace easily boarded Shaitan's ship using their new cloaking device. "We go in and get Andy and then we leave." Jace looked at Darian.

"Jacen need I remind you that we're standing in Uncle's landing bay?" Jenna rolled her eyes at him.

"Very funny Jenn!"

"Enough!" Darian vanished in what looked like a cloud of smoke.

"I hate it when he does that!" Jace and Jenna tried to follow after him.

---------------------------------------

Andy became determined to find a safe way out of this situation. She had almost managed to get out of Shaitan's room when she felt that her son was nearby. "I'll murder him!" She snarled.

"Kill who?" Shaitan asked softly.

"No one that concerns you Shaitan." Andy glared at him. "Why aren't you rescuing Andria? Eric will kill her you know."

"She can handle your husband." He eyed the missing plate on the lock by the door. "Trying to escape were you?"

Andy stared intently at him. "She's in trouble, but you can't leave, because someone has come to rescue me." She read his thoughts.

Shaitan grew very calm and very quiet. "Behave or I will forget about being a gentleman."

"You wish Shaitan. You only act that way to get something that you want." Andy hissed at him.

Shaitan knew that she was right and it hurt as if she had stabbed him. A small image appeared by Andy's side and seemed to be glaring at him. "Mind games are below you Andy." He snarled.

Andy's eyes narrowed at him. "Excuse me! I wouldn't venture in your mind for universal peace!"

"Andria would disagree. She worships my body and its abilities." Shaitan ignored the now sharper image of a tiny version of Andy.

"She isn't me Shaitan! So of course she wouldn't know scum when she saw it!" Andy threw a glass of ice water in his face.

Shaitan shook the icy water from his hair. "I saved you from Quinn's father or have you chosen to forget that!" He snarled.

Andy would never forget those horrible days on Void or that he had in fact been her lifeline for a brief period of time. "I repaid you by returning Ryan to you."

"You were so vulnerable that all of your walls were down and you let me see the real you."

Andy squeezed her eyes shut and blocked out his voice. "I was on the verge of delivering MK and extremely vulnerable. You threw me a lifeline and I grabbed it. I didn't have time to remember every horrible event that you caused me. Destroying Voltron…Almost raping me…Causing me to lose my baby... Yes you rescued me, but that was a debt that you knew needed repaying." Andy's voice was cracked with emotion. "ALL THAT I WANT IS TO BE LEFT ALONE!!!" She shouted. "CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Shaitan realized who was sitting next to her mother and left the room ashamed and determined to save Andria.

---------------------------------------

Rand felt the two of them before they were near him. "Hello Jace and Jenna. Have you both come to your senses?"

"No, but you seem to have a new partner in crime." Jenna eyed Sheena's sleeping form.

"Not new, you could say that she and I have a history." Rand yawned.

"Where's mother?" Jace growled.

"Yes, where's our mother?" Jenn hissed.

"She's gone I'm afraid." Rand informed them. "She challenged someone and lost."

"SHE'S DEAD!" Jenna and Jace exclaimed.

"She died honorably, so she is at peace." He continued his lie.

"Who did she challenge to the death? Sheena?!" Jace snarled.

"I'm afraid so, only Sheena is an entirely different woman now. You see her darker side Leila has emerged and she's a very dark minded woman and extremely deadly. Kari died because of her own jealousy and in an angry rage forgot to block her opponent… a very fatal error when fighting to the death." Rand got up from his chair. "Now what brings the two of you here?"

"Where's Andy?" Jenna snapped.

"On Arus with Eric." Rand answered.

"CUT THE CRAP DAD! WE KNOW THAT KHAN CLONED ANDY!" Jace roared at him.

"Cloned? Someone has cloned Princess Hellcat?" Rand acted shocked.

"Yes and you had something to do with it!" Jenna hissed.

"As you can see I have had better ways to pass my time." He motioned to Sheena's sleeping form.

"Then Uncle Shaitan and Khan are responsible and you're on his ship! I guess that makes you and accessory after the fact!" Jenna glared at him.

"So now we're little Miss Law enforcement are we? Jacen fell for Christina and left to worship her every step. You however turned traitor, because you wanted to, and no man was ever involved until you teamed up with my arch enemy!" Rand grabbed a fistful of her long hair. "You both are nevertheless still my children and I am your father. Therefore, I've decided to resume my fatherly duties."

Jace eyed his father with hatred, "WE HAVE OUR OWN LIVES! SO DON'T TRY AND ACT LIKE OUR FATHER NOW!" Jace kicked him in the chest, only he went flying backwards, and Rand remained standing.

"Big mistake son." He pulled even harder on Jenn's hair.

"DADDY THAT HURTS!"

"Blame it on your twin sweetie, he caused it." Rand let go of her hair and slammed a kick into Jace's chest.

Jace fell to his knees in agony. "Next time we let Eric handle this."

"Really darling play outside next time." Sheena stood next to Jenna. "Jenna it looks like your hair has some sections missing." She pulled a dagger from her hair and gave Jenna a hair cut. Her hair now hung just past her shoulders. "Really Rand next time use a blade to trim her hair." She chided playfully.

Jenna found herself face to face with Sheena. "Murderer." She hissed.

"She died because of her jealousy and I wasn't about to share him with her. Besides he belonged to me first." Sheena smiled at them.

---------------------------------------

Darian kicked open the door to Andy's room and found her curled up asleep in the middle of the bed. "Poor baby this is just too much for you to handle." He crooned softly and gathered her into his arms.

Andy snuggled deeper into Darian's familiar shoulder. "It's about time fang face." She murmured in her sleep.

"Sorry little blossom, but I had to secure my godson in Neo first." He vanished from the room.

---------------------------------------

Eric found Andria attempting to override his security system. "You have one chance to leave before I let my instincts take over and kill you." Eric growled.

"My mission was to kill you Major. Why would I flee?" She glared at him.

"I'm better than Andromeda. There's no way in hell that you can harm me!"

"I'm her darker side Major! I can do anything!" She attacked him.

Eric moved and she slammed face first into the invisible dome wall. "So far I'm not impressed."

Andria lunged for his legs only to be kicked hard across the face every time she tried to attack him.

Eric felt strange hurting an exact replica of his wife and forgot to block a few of her more bone breaking moves. "WHERE IS MY WIFE!?" He punched her across her face.

Andria was knocked backwards into a tree. "If all goes as planned dead by now."

Eric became enraged at the news and instantly had her in a neck breaking chokehold. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" He roared.

Shaitan appeared out of the shadows and shouted at him. "LET HER GO AND I'LL RELEASE ANDY!"

Eric glared at Shaitan. "If you've hurt her I will make you pay!"

"She is fine, Major. I believe that Darian, my niece, and nephew are rescuing her as we speak. So let go of Andria now!" Shaitan glared at him.

Eric flung Andria at him. "IF YOU EVER COME BETWEEN ME AND MINE AGAIN I WILL HUNT YOU BOTH DOWN AND KILL YOU!!" Eric roared at them, but they were already gone.

---------------------------------------

Rand and Sheena were preparing to leave with the twins when several Galaxy Garrison battle cruisers surrounded them.

"Are we going somewhere?" Darian glared at Rand. "Sheena even you can't stoop that low."

Sheena glared at him. "The name is Leila! Sheena is dead!"

"I don't think so; even she isn't good enough to hide from my talents." Darian snarled. "You're Sheena just meaner and darker than you used to be."

Andy was beginning to stir in his arms.

"Andria is you Andromeda the part of you that you keep in check." Sheena taunted her.

Before Andy could reply five figures dressed in Cyber suits transported onto the ship.

"The Calvary has arrived!" Derek announced.

Andy buried her face deeper into Darian's shoulder. "I'LL DIE OF HUMILIATION!! RESCUED BY ALPHA OMEGA!" She wailed in misery.

"We may have missed the party, but seemed to have turned up in time for some real action." Drew grinned at his sister.

"Go away!" She moaned.

"What's wrong Dromi? After all, we're all apart of the same team." Tony grinned.

"WRONG?! OH NOTHING'S WRONG! I'VE BEEN CLONED, ABDUCTED, AND NOW HUMILIATED IN ONE DAY!" She glared at them.

Darian eyed her warily. "You forgot how this upsets you." He handed her some crackers.

Jenna and Jace were beginning to awaken. "Why the hell are you here?" He winced in pain.

Jenna found herself staring up at Kane. "Where did father go?"

"They ditched as soon as we arrived." Kane answered softly.

"Not so loud!" She moaned.

---------------------------------------

Eric raced to Blacky only to remember that Keith had his key. "I need to get my wife!"

Keith was standing in the evening shadows. "Lilly is going to be fine Eric and Jeff called a few minutes ago with good news. Kane and Derek's team have found and recovered Neo and Darian, Andy, Jace, and Jenna are all safe. Oh and Michael is safe and sound with his momma, so you can relax and wait with me." He placed his hand on Eric's shoulder.

"She needed me and I wasn't there for her!" He snarled angrily. "I was fooled by a clone! Dad!! I should have known something was up when Shadow snarled at her!"

"None of us knew! Hell I didn't have a clue and I'm her father." Keith sighed in defeat.

---------------------------------------

Later that night Andy lay in the safety Eric's arms and in their bed. "Eric? Tell me something did you kill her?" She asked quietly.

"No." He answered softly.

"Good because I want to do that myself." She whispered.

"She was cold, heartless, and uncaring." Eric spoke quietly. "You on the other hand are a beautiful, kind, loving, and giving person. I would hate to see you ruin it by killing someone in cold blood."

"Promise me something?" Andy whimpered shakily.

"Name it." He pulled her up against him, so that he could see her face.

"The next time that someone decides to throw us a party, can we just ignore them, and hide out until everything is over?" She whimpered.

Eric chuckled softly and kissed her. "You've got yourself a deal beautiful." And that was the end of their conversation until much…much…later.

---------------------------------------

On to Chapter 3

Up Next Andy decides to do a little time traveling…

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	3. Chapter Three

Gen X

Chapter Three

Andy's vacation

By Cindra

-------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy kissed Eric goodbye before he and the kids left for a two-week camping trip on Earth. She however was going to spend time relaxing at home. "Have fun lion, I'll miss you." She gave him another big hug.

"You can still come with us. I don't like leaving you here alone." Eric frowned.

"Seriously will you relax? I'm going to be perfectly fine. I just don't feel up to hiking around in the mountains." She plopped down into her favorite chair. "I plan to rest, relax, and catch up on my tan."

"Somehow I have my doubts about you actually taking time to relax, over one of your usual adventures." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I prefer bonding with our unborn child and catching up on actual affairs of state." She motioned to her heavily loaded desk in the corner of the room. "That should take at least two weeks to get through." She winked at him. "Now get out of here before the others leave without you."

Eric pulled her into his arms. "These two weeks will be hell without you in my arms at night." He kissed her senseless.

After several minutes she finally managed to break off the kiss. "I'll be counting the minutes too." She whispered breathlessly as he left their home. She wandered over to her desk and eyed it warily. Her mind was wandering towards her new toy in the lair and that's where she eventually found herself.

_"Hello Mistress. Are you and the baby well?"_ Hal greeted her with a simile.

"Yes Hal we're fine. Why don't we continue our experiments with the time portal and see how far back into the past it will go." She began her calculations and entered them into the computer.

_"Visual is on screen now mistress."_ Hal began to show her pictures of 21st century Earth.

"What was the culture like back then?" Andy was becoming very interested at what she was seeing.

_"They drove automobiles fueled by petrol, and ate at what were called fast-food restaurants like McDonalds, Burger King, Pizza Hut, KFC, Subway, and Long John Silvers. They still had to purchase things with paper and metal currency. The people of this time were extremely violent and were destroying their own planet by polluting it. They were also constantly at war with each other and had even developed nuclear weapons."_ Hal's voice droned in a somewhat bored tone.

"Enough with the depressing info! Tell me about the good side of this time." Andy glared at Hal.

"_This was the age of Rock n' Roll, MTV, blue jeans, and vast shopping malls."_ He continued.

Andy heard the word Rock n' Roll and was instantly curious. "Hal I want you to look in Uncle Rohan's archives and find me his authentic collection of ancient coins and money dating back to the late 1990's."

Hal easily replicated Darian's money. _"Done…may I ask why you wanted to have these?" _

"Why Hal, that's simple. I'm going on a vacation of my own." She winked at him. "I'll need a list of things that will be needed for my trip. 21st century here I come!" Andy grinned.

----------------------------------------

(Earth late 1990's somewhere in the United States)

Andy appeared in a beautiful park behind some very tall bushes. She was wearing a pair of designer jeans, one of her favorite red tank tops, and her feet were shod in very authentic looking Nikes. Shadow sat beside her his bejeweled collar gleamed in the bright sunlight and had a braided leather leash attached to it." On second thought you'd better stay in the lair until I find a way to keep you with me." She ruffled his fur affectionately and then reopened the portal for him to walk back into. _Now to do some exploring._ She walked out from behind the bushes.

----------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the park a group of six teenagers were having fun in-line skating around Angel Grove Park.

The young man dressed in a white shorts outfit was showing off for his girlfriend, as were the rest of the young teenage males of the group.

"This is great!" Tommy shouted.

"Free at last!" Kim laughed.

"No school for three whole months!" Aisha grinned.

"We earned it!" Rocky did a back flip landing perfectly on his skates.

"Yes those final exams were quite challenging." Billy mused.

"Don't remind me Billy! Our Biology final gave me nightmares just studying for it!" Adam shivered at the very mention of those dreaded exams.

"That's all over guys we aced them and now we're seniors!" Tommy vaulted over the merry-go-round.

----------------------------------------

Andy watched the six teens curiously from her seat on the park bench. She wasn't paying any attention to the two thugs eyeing her purse. "That looks like fun. I'm definitely going to get me some of those." She turned towards her side just in time to see the creep stealing her purse. "HEY YOU JERK!!! GET BACK HERE!!! THAT'S MY PURSE!!!!" She took off after him.

Tommy saw what had happened and immediately went after the purse snatcher. "I'll get your purse back for you." He informed Andy. "You wait here."

Andy stared at the teen is shock. "Wait here?!" She snarled. "I don't think so!" She took off after her thief "I hope that he has a good insurance plan, because he's gonna need it when I catch him!"

Billy, Adam, and Rocky joined in the pursuit of the felon.

While Kim and Aisha tried to stop Andy, "Tommy will get your purse back for you." Kim smiled at her.

"You look tired have some of my grape Snapple." Aisha and Kim led her over to a shaded area. "I'm Aisha and this is Kimberly. Are you new here to Angel Grove?"

"You could say that. I'm on vacation from the stress back home." Andy continued to stare off in the direction that the thief had disappeared with her purse. "My name is Andromeda, but everyone calls me Andy at home." She smiled at the girls.

"Why don't we show you our city? That way we can make sure that you stay unstressed." Kim grinned.

"That's a great idea Kim! Tommy, Billy, Adam, and Rocky should be back any minute now with your purse." Aisha liked Kim's idea.

"I really love your hair jewelry. I mean those stones look so real." Kim eyed Andy's authentic hair accessories.

"Thank you my mother gave them to me." Andy noticed that they had very unusual watches. "What a strange watch. I see that the two of you each have one, only Aisha's is yellow in color."

Kim and Aisha stared wide-eyed at their intuitive new friend.

"They were a gift from a very dear friend of ours." Aisha explained.

Andy could sense that they were both hiding something from her, but chose to ignore it for now. "You two seem to be quite good on those skates."

"Roller Blading is the best." Aisha was relieved that Andy had not decided to pursue the subject of their watches.

"Would you like to try it?" Kim asked.

"Sure, but I seriously doubt that either of you are a size nine." Andy grinned at them.

"That's easily taken care of. I'll be right back with some skates in your size." Kim went to go get her some skates.

Aisha noticed that the boys were headed their way and they had successfully retrieved Andy's stolen purse. "I told you that the guys would get your purse back for you." Aisha waved at the guys.

"Thank you for retrieving my purse for me." Andy smiled at the four teenage young men.

Adam, Rocky, and Billy were all dumb struck by Andy's beauty and just stared at her.

"Hi I'm Tommy. We're glad that we could help." He smiled warmly at her and handed her the purse.

"Let me guess that must mean that you three are Billy, Adam, and Rocky." She winked at the three boys.

"Guys I would like for you to meet Andy." Aisha introduced her to them. "Well, don't just stand there drooling at her! Say hello!"

"Your beautiful…I mean hello…I'm Adam." He blushed.

"Hello Adam and thank you." Andy smiled.

"Are you taken?" Rocky blurted out.

"Yes Rocky. In fact he and our children are on a camping trip, while I'm relaxing on my own." Andy laughed in amusement.

"Might I ask you where you purchased your watch?" Billy was eyeing her wrist communicator.

"This was a gift from one of my Uncles." She smiled.

"Fascinating…May I ask where you are from?" Billy could sense that Andy was as highly intelligent as he was.

"Let's just say that I'm from a far away place." Andy sensed that Billy and Tommy's minds were as sharp hers.

"I'm back. I hope they fit. I got nine and a half just in case." Kim handed her the skates.

Andy removed her shoes and put on the skates. "I could use some help here guys." She held out her hands to Adam and Rocky.

Billy walked over to Tommy. "Did you see her watch?" He hissed into Tommy's ear.

Tommy nodded. "It looks like our communicators."

"Something tells me that she's more than what she seems. Those Jewels in her hair are real and this place seems completely new to her." Billy watched, as Andy tried out her skates, and within a matter of minutes had all but mastered them.

Tommy contacted Zordon. "Zordon? We've met this girl. Is she going to be a threat to us?"

"On the contrary Tommy… She is a very honored and loved heroine in her time. She is simply here to take a well earned vacation from her life back home." Zordon answered back.

"What time is she from?" Billy was extremely curious.

"She is from the early 31st century. Her planet is called Arus. The rest you will find out from her. Keep her safe Rangers she is carrying one of the future protectors of the universe with her." Zordon signed off.

Tommy and Billy eyed the girl on skates. "She's expecting and we put her on Roller Blades!" They watched in horror, as she copied all of Kim and Aisha's moves.

"Hey guys!! I could really go for a Whopper and fries!" Tommy shouted.

"So could we!!" Adam and Rocky shouted back.

Andy noticed the way that Tommy and Billy were staring at her. _They know! But that isn't possible! I'm not even showing yet!_ "I guess I am a little hungry." Andy frowned.

Kim went to go get Andy's shoes. "Then to BK it is!" She skated towards the entrance to the park.

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha followed Kim's lead, while Tommy and Billy kept at Andy's side. "Look you two if I wanted a baby-sitter I would have stayed home." She shot off towards the others.

----------------------------------------

(31st century earth)

Eric was very unhappy without Andy. "She should have come with us." He skipped his stone across the icy blue water.

"We took the cats, the speeders, and the Narnia. She can't possibly get into trouble without her toys." Nate tried to reassure his friend.

"Ariel came with us and she's having a great time." Eric watched as Ariel played with the younger children.

"Ariel never worries about getting kidnapped and let's her Uncle run Galaxy Garrison." Nate reminded him.

"True, but then Andy has been acting a little too good lately. I just can't help, but think that she's somewhere on Arus getting into her usual mischief." Eric walked back towards the Narnia.

"Face it buddy. You're just going nuts, because Andy was the only one that chose to stay home." Nate followed his friend.

Eric turned on his heel and glared murderously at Nate. "If I were you I would be very careful about what you say." He snarled.

"Gotcha!" Nate chuckled in amusement and then took off running when Eric chased after him.

----------------------------------------

(The Past)

Andy stared at the menu in front of them. "So this is Burger King."

Billy chuckled at her awed expression. "Shall we order for you or would you like to order for yourself?"

"You may order my food if you wish, but if you order me a salad I will not be amused." Her breeding was beginning to show, as well as her clipped aristocratic accent.

"Right…I got it no salads." Billy and Tommy felt, as though they were in the company of a princess and did as they were told.

"How about if I order you a Whopper, Large fries, and a large chocolate shake?" Tommy suggested.

"If that is what you think is best." Andy went over and sat with the girls.

"Are you sure that she'll be able to handle all of that food?" Billy frowned at Tommy.

"Of course she will Billy after all she's eating for two remember." Tommy reminded him.

One half-hour later Andy was happily finishing her last French-fry. "May I ask all of you a question? Is there some reason why all of you wear the same color clothes as your watches?" She eyed them curiously. "I love the color red, but I don't choose to wear it everyday."

Billy and Tommy choked on their food, Kim and Aisha spit out their French-fries, and Adam and Rocky stared at her in total shock.

"It's a new craze to wear your favorite color." Tommy was the first to recover his voice.

"My parents and Uncle's wore similar clothing as their V force uniforms. I myself found it terribly annoying and changed that tradition as soon as I joined the team. I just didn't see myself as a pink sort of person. My sister Alexandra maybe, but not me I prefer my own uniform." Andy continued to ramble on about her time at home and the teens became acutely aware of Andy's natural talent of seeing through and kind of deception. "Are you guys okay? I mean did I say something wrong?" Andy frowned at them.

"No one has ever asked us that question before…" Rocky frowned stopping in mid-sentence.

"So we don't really have an answer that we can give you." Adam went on after Rocky stopped talking.

Andy knew that something was wrong and handed them her skates. "Thank you for helping me and for lunch. I really must be on my way now. I really liked meeting all of you." Andy got up and left the restaurant.

"Wait! Andy!!!" Billy ran after her, but found that she seemed to vanish into thin air. "She's gone?" He growled in frustration.

"We should have told her the truth!! Zordon is gonna kill us!" Tommy groaned.

"Zordon?" Kim frowned at him.

"She knows Zordon?" Aisha gasped in shock.

"It's more like Zordon knows her." Billy tried to explain.

"I don't get it guys! I mean how does she know Zordon?" Adam was confused.

"Andy is from the 31st century and is a really big heroine of her time. She also happens to be pregnant and that's all he would tell us. He did ask that we keep her safe, because the child that she's carrying is one of the future protectors of the universe." Tommy filled them in.

"In that case we have to find her!" Kim and Aisha exclaimed.

"That isn't as simple as it sounds. How are we supposed to find someone who doesn't want to be found." Billy sighed in frustration.

----------------------------------------

Andy walked into the mega shopping mall and noticed that they had a huge poster of the Power Rangers and that there were six members on this team. "So that's why they clamed up on me…" She muttered under her breath and started her shopping spree.

----------------------------------------

Lord Zed was curious about the Rangers new friend. "Goldar! Go and fetch me that girl! The Rangers seem to think that she's special."

"Yes Master! It will be done as you ask." Goldar bowed. "But what about the Power Rangers?"

"I'll take care of them! Just do as I say!!" Zed snarled.

"Yeah right sure you will…" Goldar muttered under his breath,

"What was that!!!?"

"Nothing master," Goldar vanished from the throne room with a platoon of putties.

----------------------------------------

Andy had purchased a lucky instant million-dollar lotto ticket and then scratched off the little squares on the piece of paper. She had the winning ticket in her hand. _It's nice, but I have plenty of money. I'll give it to someone who needs it. _ She gave it to the man that was standing next to her.

The man thanked her. "Now we won't lose our home. How can I ever repay you for your kindness?" He felt that he had to help her in some way.

"Just take care of your family." Andy smiled at him.

"I will!" He assured her.

Rohan had acquired a large collection of American money, so Andy had several large bills as well as smaller currency in her purse. "I need transportation." She eyed the bright red sports car at the car dealership across the street. "I do however need you to do me a little favor." She grinned.

Not even three hours later and Andy was behind the wheel of a new cherry red 1999 firebird. Hal had managed to create a false identity for her and she now knew that the fake driver's license and social security numbers actually worked. The thrilled car dealer had practically drooled at the sight of a fifty-thousand dollar bill and had personally went to get her license plate and title cleared. "I guess money really does make someone do anything that you asked." She grinned.

----------------------------------------

The six teens had decided to search for her in Tommy's Pathfinder, which you guessed it was also white in color.

"She has to be somewhere!" Tommy growled in frustration.

"Try sporting a brand new firebird." Rocky pointed out Andy's new car.

"Oh wow! She must have very rich parents." Adam grinned.

"She's covered all the necessary bases wonderfully. She must have researched this time very thoroughly." Billy was smitten with her.

"It looks like she's heading for the park." Kim was paying attention to where Andy was headed.

"Maybe she's looking for us." Tommy turned into the parking lot of Angel Grove Park.

----------------------------------------

Andy found a nice place to open her portal and tossed all of her purchases into the Lair. She had just managed to close the portal before Goldar and the putties appeared in front of her. "Someone call animal control. There's some sort of thing on the loose." She eyed the weird creature in front of her. "What are you anyway?"

"My master would like to see you." Goldar growled.

"Khan?" Andy panicked.

"No Lord Zed." Goldar glared at her. "Are you going to come peacefully or am I going to have to hurt you?"

Andy laughed at him in amusement. "Listen ugly…no one is taking me anywhere."

"Putties attack!!!" Goldar commanded his small army of clay creatures.

"Putties? What are you guys made of some sort of weird clay?" Andy easily dodged their attacks. "This is a joke right? You can't possibly be serious." Andy kicked three of them dead center in their chests, shattering them into several pieces and then they vanished.

"You can handle three of my Putties! Let's see how well you are at fighting twelve of them!" Goldar snarled.

Andy eyed the putties and then their master. "Hey! Can't you take a joke?" She fought off the clay creatures.

"You aren't smirking now are you?" Goldar drew his weapon a lethal looking sword. "Let's go we mustn't keep Zed waiting."

Andy swung her purse into one of the putty's. "Leave me alone you creeps!" She slammed her fists into his Z and then flipped over some of the other putties, so that she could make her stand on top of the jungle gym.

----------------------------------------

Across the park the Rangers were still searching for Andy.

Adam finally spotted her in the middle of the park's playground. "She's being attacked by putties!!" Adam wasn't happy.

"She's amazing." Rocky watched, as Andy fought off the goons. "She's holding off at least a dozen putties by herself."

"On no!! Look Tommy that's Goldar!" Kim ran towards the fight.

"Need I remind you that she's pregnant and should not be fighting anything in her condition?" Billy glared at Rocky.

"If this is her holding back then I would hate to see her in all out action." Aisha couldn't believe that Andy was able to fend off the putties and didn't seem to need any special power to do it.

"RANGERS!!! The princess is in danger! You must save her at once!" Zordon's voice boomed from Tommy's communicator.

"Princess!!?" Tommy took off running.

"Her parents really are rich!" Adam grinned.

They morphed into the Power Rangers and went to rescue their friend.

----------------------------------------

Goldar sneered at her. "The Rangers will be too late to rescue you."

Andy blew her damp bangs out of her eyes. "Who are the Rangers?!" She took down yet another putty with a spin kick.

"I mean the Power Rangers!!" Goldar attacked her with his sword.

Andy barely managed to avoid his attack. "Oh them!" She puffed. "Where are they when you really need them!?" There were just too many putties and she was beginning to tire.

Out of nowhere the hero's in question finally made their grand entrance.

"Did someone say Power Rangers?" White Ranger stood between Andy and the putties.

"We would have been here sooner, but we were busy hunting down our new friend." Red Ranger slammed his fist into one of the clay creatures.

"She shouldn't have left us in the first place." Pink Ranger stood behind Andy.

"I guess a princess tends to like to have things her own way." Yellow Ranger took out two more putties.

"Well Black Ranger are you going to yell at me to?" Andy eyed Adam.

"No because we should have told you the truth." He answered back.

"Discuss this later! This is neither the time nor the place!" Blue Ranger hissed.

Andy reached into her purse and withdrew a small hilt to a sword. "This is getting old!" She ignited the sword and sliced her way to Goldar. "Hey big guy! I hope that you don't mind having clipped wings!" She sliced off his wings with her blade.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!?" Goldar roared in agony.

Zed launched one of his monsters.

"Let's do it Rangers!" White Ranger shouted. "Alpha beam Andy to the command center."

"Okay Tommy!" Alpha answered.

"What did he mean…" Was all she could say before she was transported to the safety of the command center.

----------------------------------------

(31st Century Earth)

Eric was busy sneaking into the Narnia's hanger, so that he could take Blacky to go check on Andy.

Keith however was there waiting for him. "Escaping for a romantic rendezvous with my daughter?" He seemed quite amused.

Eric glared at Keith. "No I was just checking on the ship."

"Oh really? Then why may I ask is Blacky's key in your hand?" Keith loved making people squirm especially Eric.

"Listen your majesty! This is my lion and I'll fly him anytime I damn well feel like it!!" Eric stalked out of the hanger.

"Then why are you running away?" Keith chuckled.

"I changed my mind now leave me alone!!!" Eric vanished.

----------------------------------------

(Earth the Past)

Andy stared in awe at the command center, "Welcome Princess Andromeda did the putties harm you?" Zordon's voice echoed throughout the room.

Andy whirled around to look at Zordon. "That was quite a workout, but I'm fine. So you're the one who sent the Rangers to protect me."

Zordon's eyebrows arched at her in humor. "You are alone on a foreign planet and needed guidance from people that you can trust." He lectured her.

Alpha came around the console with Shadow's leash in his metal hand. "I believe that you left your cat behind in similar surroundings."

"On my planet he's allowed everywhere that I go. In this time they'd put him in a cage." Andy frowned at Alpha.

"Do not forget that you like to persuade others to do what you want them to do using your mind." Zordon frowned.

"Like to yes, but it's not allowed." Andy muttered under her breath. "Where are the kids?" She decided to change the subject before he decided to lecture her on something else like leaving her own time stream without telling any of them where she was going.

"Observe the viewing globe. I believe that you will find this interesting." Zordon sounded amused.

Andy's walked over to the viewing globe. "They fly ships just like the ones I do back home." She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It gets better." Alpha assured her.

"A Falcon! Crane! Wolf! Ape! Bear! And oh cute it's a Frog!" She exclaimed in delight. The six ships merged into the Ninja Megazord. "It looks like Voltron! Their colors are like ours except for the white one and there's no green. Did you know my Grandfather?" She wanted to ask Zordon a thousand different questions.

"He was a brilliant man, a kind ruler, and a very good friend." Zordon spoke quietly.

"So are you saying that Earth's Voltron is the 1000th generation of these robots?" Andy blinked at him in surprise.

"No only your cats. Arus's Lion Force is the last of the living Zords." Zordon corrected her.

"I'm like them? I'm a Ranger." She frowned.

"In a way yes you are very much like them." Zordon answered.

The Rangers where now in the Command Center.

"Nice Kitty." Tommy eyed the panther warily.

Shadow walked over and sat in front of Andy's feet. He was not happy to see the new arrivals and was snarling at them.

"No! Shadow these are my friends!" Andy snapped.

Shadow's ears flattened in confusion.

"Rangers! May I properly introduce you to Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson the future heir to the throne of the Planet Arus and if you look into the viewing globe you will see her robot." Zordon let them see Voltron and then the separate cats.

"Awesome Andy! You have Zords too!" Adam exclaimed.

"He's called Voltron Defender of the Universe. There are three of them in existence one for each universe. While the others have robots for their ships…Mine is alive…Blacky or Black Lion is flown by my husband Eric and is powered by lightning. Jetta the Blue Panther is flown by me and is powered by water. The heart of a volcano powers Cora the Red Tiger. Neo the Green Leopard is powered by the wind of a cyclone. Lastly the fierce force of a sand storm powers Ty the Yellow Cheetah. That my friends are what the ultimate level of Zord looks like." She grinned at the teens.

"Are all of those people your team members?" Aisha asked.

"That's right Aisha. The one in front of Blacky is my husband Eric." Andy smiled.

"What a hunk." Kim and Aisha sighed dreamily.

"The two in front of Cora are Nate and my twin sister Ariel, Matt and Jenna fly Neo, and Jace and Christy fly Ty when my other twin Alexandra and her husband are off planet." Andy explained.

Shadow had used the distraction to pounce on poor Tommy.

"It's a helmet Shadow!" Tommy carefully took off his helmet. "See cat I'm a person."

"Shadow behave! I guess I'd better take him home before he decides to ignore me. I'm glad that I got a chance to meet you." Andy gave Kim and Aisha a hug. "Take care guys," She gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek. "Oh and Adam I wanted you to know that your Frog Zord is my favorite." She winked at him and then walked through the portal that Alpha had opened for her. "Bye!" She waved to them until the portal finally closed.

----------------------------------------

(Andy's Lair)

"Nice job Hal you've retrieved my car!" Andy grinned. "Now let's see what's on the East Coast."

Hal frowned at her. _"Haven't you seen enough yet?" _

Andy decided to change the subject. "How are Eric and the kids surviving?"

_"The Major keeps attempting to escape and your kids are having a wonderful time."_ Hal reported.

"He misses me already?" Andy grinned. "I guess that I'll have to go and surprise him before I go back."

----------------------------------------

Eric stood in his quarters and paced the room. "This is crazy! I'll never survive on any sleep for two whole weeks!" He stalked off to take another cold shower.

Andy opened a portal to their quarters in the Narnia. _Eric must be in a mood. _ She surmised from the way that he'd carelessly thrown his clothes all over the room. "My lion is never a slob…he's the king of neatness." Andy picked up the clothes and threw them on the couch.

Eric finished his shower only to stare at Andy in surprise. "Now I'm really losing it!" He groaned.

Andy turned around and smiled up at him. "Are we throwing temper tantrums, because you can't stand being away from me?" She glided towards him.

"Andy?" Eric's eyes widened in both surprise and delight. "But how?! I mean we took everything with us!"

Andy slid up against him. "You can't take Hal or the Lair, my lion." She ran her fingernails up his back.

Eric pulled her even closer against him. "Did you miss me to?" He growled into her ear.

"I missed you terribly." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I'll show you how much."

----------------------------------------

Andy had to force herself to leave the comfort of Eric's arms. She quietly got dressed and reopened the portal. "I love you Eric." She whispered softly and then stepped through the portal and back into her lair. "Well Hal? Did you compile all the data on America's Eastern Coastal cities?" She yawned.

"_Really mistress…I must protest to your going back to that time! The other cites are even more violent and are just teeming with very bad people!" _Hal protested.

Andy put some of her toys, as well as her armor in the trunk of her car. "Do us both a favor and leave the worrying to me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." She assured the image on the screen. "Have you found a way for me to keep Shadow with me?"

"_Yes mistress…I have given you diplomatic immunity this time and they will think that he is your royal guard." _He sighed in defeat.

"Royal guard!" Andy groaned. "You couldn't have made me an easier target."

_"It was the only way mistress!"_ Hal pouted.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PULL THIS OFF? YOU HAD BETTER HAVE PLAN OR I'M GONNA REPROGRAM YOU!" Andy shouted.

_"Earth's European continent has many countries that still have royal families and fortunately not many of them are well known."_ Hal answered her warily.

"You have made me a target Hal!!! Go back and change it so that no one suspects anything!!!" Andy wheezed her stomach was beginning to roll again. "Damn it! I hate it when I get sick!" She raced for the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

(Earth the past: Gotham City)

(Wayne Manor)

Dick Grayson glared at Alfred and Bruce. "NO WAY! I HATE GOING TO THESE PARTIES!!!"

Bruce remained calm and patient with his ward. "I don't care Richard. You are going and that's final. This is a fund-raiser for the University."

"The joke being that the committee chose our costumes." Dick growled.

"I find this amusing considering that they chose the costumes of Batman and Robin." Bruce grinned.

"Your blue-blooded society snob friends would throw a fit if they ever found out the truth!" Dick glared at him.

"That's never going to happen; besides this saves us the trouble of renting our costumes." Bruce went back to reading his latest report on The Joker.

"I'M GONE! I NEED SOME AIR!!" Dick ran up the Batcave's stairway.

"RICHARD!!!" Bruce roared up at him.

"I'LL GO TO THE FRICKIN PARTY!!!" Dick roared back.

----------------------------------------

Andy drove her sporty little car towards a city known as Gotham, which seemed to be home of the Dark Knight whoever that was. "Shadow! Quit hiding down there you're missing a beautiful view." She laughed at her panther.

The panther growled in terror, as she took a sharp curve at an alarmingly high speed.

"Relax cat at least you're with me and not at home cooped up in the lair." She reminded him.

Shadow responded by cowering lower in the seat.

"You big baby." She laughed, as she slowed down to stop at a scenic outlook that had been created for tourism. "Is this better?" She turned off the engine.

Shadow slowly lifted his face to make sure that the car had stopped moving.

Andy's stomach growled reminding her that it was time for her to eat something. "Okay EJ, I'll feed you." She patted her belly and went to get the picnic basket out of the trunk. "Come on Shadow." She called to her cat.

Shadow wouldn't budge from his seat.

"Fine! Stay in there you big coward. What happened to my fearless partner who took out Khan?" She frowned at him in disappointment.

----------------------------------------

Dick raced his motorcycle down the long empty coastal highway. He was trying to outrun his frustration about having to go to the party. "Hello gorgeous." He whistled under his breath, as he passed by a beautiful young woman clad in tight jeans and a matching top, bending down into the trunk of her car. "Dick my man your luck may have just changed." He headed for his prey.

Shadow whipped his head around at the sound of the approaching motorcycle and began to growl.

Andy narrowed her eyes when she heard Shadow's low growl coming from the car. She fingered the weapon in her palm and listened for her attacker.

Dick slowed the cycle and parked it next to the Firebird. "Hi! Do you need some assistance?" He removed his sunglasses and flashed his winning smile at her.

Andy turned around to look at him. "No my cat was hungry so I decided to feed him." She motioned to Shadow who was snarling at Dick.

"Nice cat." He eyed Shadow warily. "Shouldn't he be in a zoo?"

"He happens to be my…how shall I word this…Loyal guardian." She reverted to her cool crisp royal tone.

"Sorry my mistake," Dick eyed her Firebird's foreign license plate. "So are you visiting someone in the states?"

"My father insisted that I bring Shadow along with me for protection. He's used to my other vehicle." Andy eyed her handsome visitor. "I would have preferred to have taken this trip alone. It's kind of hard to blend in with a panther sitting next to you."

Dick chuckled in amusement. "You put Gotham's and Bruce's debutante's to shame. I've met a lot of beautiful women, but none of them hold a candle compared to your beauty."

"What does a candle have to do with beauty?" She frowned at him.

"It means that you are one of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." He answered softly.

"Why thank you. Although, my sisters and I possess the same beauty, but it was kind of you to say so." Andy actually blushed. "I like your bike."

Dick's eyes lit up. "Really? This one is my favorite, but I have others back at home. Would you like to see them?" He asked.

Andy wanted to leap at the chance to see some more classic motorcycles, but hesitated. "I would like to see them, but I wouldn't wish to impose." She closed the trunk of her car and munched on her pickle.

"Are you kidding? Bruce loves cats and who would every consider you ever imposing." He made a move towards her cars passenger door. "Does he have a name?" He eyed the big cat snarling at him from the front seat.

"Yes his name is Shadow and I wouldn't get that close if I were you." She warned.

Shadow used his paw to open the front door and pounced on Dick.

"I warned you." She walked over to pull on Shadows jeweled collar. "Get off of him!"

Shadow refused to budge from his place on top of the young man.

"Get off of me!" Dick snarled at the cat and tossed him over his head.

Andy was impressed by what the young man had just managed to do. "Impressive…He weighs over two hundred pounds and you tossed him off you like he was nothing." Andy coughed after almost choking on her pickle.

Shadow slowly approached his opponent, who was glaring at him as if he were daring him to try and do that again. So Shadow decided to make friends with him instead.

"That's more like it." He bent down to scratch Shadow between the ears.

"You have a way with animals." Andy smiled.

"I grew up in a big circus filled with huge cats like him." Dick chuckled when Shadow began to purr. "See he approves of me. So what do ya say? Wanna take a chance and trust me?"

"You win." Andy finally gave in. "Who is this Bruce that you spoke about?"

"Bruce Wayne. He's my guardian…well adopted father actually. He took me in when I was a little kid." He just realized that he still hadn't asked for her name. "I'm Richard Grayson and you are?"

"My name is Andromeda Romanov. You seemed frustrated when you said this Bruce Wayne's name…Why is that?" She arched a brow at him.

"Don't you know who Bruce Wayne is?!" He acted as if she were from another planet.

"No." Andy frowned. "Why is he someone important?"

Dick jumped for joy and did three back flips before he calmed down enough to answer her question. "You really are from a foreign country. Bruce is one of the most powerful businessmen and one of the richest men in the world."

"I never have been one to go for a wealthy man. They tend to develop big heads and enormous egos." Andy yawned as if the conversation was boring her.

"You must be starving. I know that I am. I can't wait for you to meet Bruce and Alfred. Just follow me okay." Dick jumped onto his bike and Andy and her cat got back into the car and followed him.

----------------------------------------

Alfred carefully set Bruce's ice tea next to his tapping fingers.

"I'll send him to the Monk's in Tibet. I'll let them tame his stubborn streak!" Bruce slammed his fist down onto the priceless antique coffee table and it went right threw the center of it.

"Master Bruce!! That was a priceless antique!" Alfred exclaimed in horror.

"Then we paid too much for it!" Bruce got up and stalked over to the huge windows that overlooked the front grounds of the manor.

"Really Master Bruce you must learn to control your temper! Especially around the furniture!" Alfred glared at him.

"Later Alfred it seems that our young hothead is back and he seems to have brought someone with him." Bruce eyed the Red Trans-Am approvingly. "And a female someone at that." Bruce's eyes were glued to the set of endless long legs that were emerging from the driver's side of the car. This was followed by all the right curves in a perfect hour glass shape, and a glorious mane of Raven black hair, that even Wonder Woman herself would be envious of. He was all but dying to see her face and his face was practically glued to the window.

"Does the master need his face unglued from the glass?" Alfred smirked.

Bruce ignored the remark and practically ran out the front doors of the mansion. "Its about time Dick... I was about to go and hunt you down." Bruce growled at his ward. "Hello I'm Bruce Wayne and you are?" He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Andy smiled coolly up at the gorgeously handsome Mr. Wayne. "Andromeda Romanov," She answered in a clipped aristocratic accent, before turning to smile at Dick. "You promised me that I could look at the other cycles."

Dick grinned at Bruce's stunned expression. "Right this way Andy. I've got Shadow." He had Shadow's leash in his hands.

"Nice cat. I bet he keeps away unwanted suitors." Bruce eyed her panther and then let him smell his hand.

Shadow smelt Bruce's hand then sensing a friend nuzzled Bruce's hand with his nose.

"He likes me." Bruce grinned and then unhooked Shadow's leash. "Be my guest cat my grounds are yours to explore."

Andy's jaw dropped when Shadow instantly warmed to Bruce. "I see that you also have a way with animals."

"Any animal will accept you as a friend, as long as you show no fear towards them." Her wit, intelligent amber-gold eyes, as well as her beauty, awed, and entranced Bruce.

"That is sometimes true, but all it would have taken was a word and you could have been Shadow's next scratching post." Andy mentally called Shadow to her side.

"Point taken Andromeda." He eyed the beautiful enchantress and her cat. "The garage is this way." He motioned for Dick, Andy, and Shadow to enter the huge building filled with classic vintage cars, as well as classic vintage motorcycles, and then Dick took over their tour.

Bruce had somehow managed to sneak an arm around her waist, because Andy was entranced with his collection. He knew instantly that he had found a kindred spirit in this beautiful young woman. He watched, as she seemed to soak up all the information around her. _Could she be the one that could finally understand his life and accept him for what he was both as Bruce Wayne and his alter ego? _ He thought as he watched her ask Dick all sorts of intelligent questions about each and every cycle in the garage.

----------------------------------------

(31st Century Earth)

Eric was trying to keep his temper under control, but it didn't seem to be working. "Your Momma is a dead woman." He growled down at his son.

Michael blinked up at his father. "Why is that Daddy? Momma is just being herself." He reminded him.

Eric arched a brow at his son. "And that makes everything okay?"

Michael frowned for a moment before answering. "No, but it just wouldn't be the same." The small boy wandered off to go find his Uncle Patrick.

"From the mouths of babes," Eric chuckled to himself and then went to go take a quick swim before he ditched everyone and went to see just what Andy was up to.

----------------------------------------

Alfred was delighted to meet Andy and he welcomed even Shadow.

"So how do you like the United States so far?" Bruce asked.

Andy had curled up in the corner of the huge soft leather couch. "Let's just say that so far I've met plenty of interesting people." She noticed that Bruce had a collection of Japanese antiques in his den. "You have a beautiful home and an interesting thing for Japanese antiques."

"So you know about the difference between art and real antiques." Alfred was impressed.

"You could say that I've had a certain obsession with the ancient arts all of my life." Andy watched the play on faces going on between Bruce and Richard. "Why would a wealthy businessman like you waste your time collecting what most people see as worthless junk?" She arched a brow at him.

"One person's junk is another man's treasure." He growled softly.

Andy noticed that he also had an authentic samurai sword. _It looked exactly like her Grandfathers sword_

"Bruce may I please see that sword that you have displayed on the mantel?" She asked softly.

Bruce eyed his sword and then her expression. "Of course. You could say that I had to earn that particular sword, so it has a very special place in my collection." He carefully picked up the sword and then placed it into her hands.

Andy felt the familiar weight of her favorite possession, as she cradled the sword in her hands. The only difference was that the sheath of this sword remained smooth and did not have her father's inscription to her etched into its silvery metal, but the ivory, gold, and jeweled hilt was identical. Her hands were shaking, as she carefully unsheathed the sword and held it up to the light. This was her sword. "It's beautiful, not many people are ever allowed such priceless heirlooms. You must have been very honored by someone's family." Andy whispered softly. Her hands were still shaking, as she sheathed the sword, and handed it back to its owner.

Bruce read the emotions playing across her face, shock, recognition, and then love, before she covered her emotions with a calm cool expression. The dead giveaway was that her hands were still shaking. "Are you alright? Your hands are trembling." Bruce carelessly tossed the sword to Alfred and placed his hands over hers.

The grandfather clock struck the late hour of six and the party was to start at seven. "Master Bruce? Shall I call and tell them that something came up and that a check will be in the mail?" Alfred offered a solution to their problem.

Dick had also noticed the change in her and was kneeling on the other side of her. "She doesn't look like she's up to a party Alfred." Dick surmised.

"Party?" Andy frowned. "I don't want to keep you from anything important." Andy rose to her feet only to feel the room start to spin.

Bruce easily steadied her with a gentle hold on her elbow. "You're tired maybe you would feel more comfortable in one of the guest rooms?"

"Man I am such a jerk! You've probably been driving all day. You must be exhausted." Dick was relieved to see that the color was returning to her face.

"I'm fine. Yes, I'm a little tired, but other than that I'm fine. Go to your important party. I bet that the two of you look great in tuxes." Andy hated being treated like glass.

"We do, but it isn't a formal affair. This one is a fancy dress party to raise funds for the new wing at Gotham University." Bruce admired her spunk and the uncanny ability that she had at turning things to her own advantage.

Andy thought of her authentic cyber suit in the trunk of her car and felt re-energized. "Does this party have a theme?" She asked curiously.

Dick eyed her in confusion. "Yeah its theme is heroes. You know like Batman, Robin, Superman, and the Flash. Why do you like these kinds of things?" He sounded disappointed.

"No. I usually hide when my parents have the urge to throw an official party. I do however like masquerades, because then I can hide and that way no one will be able to scold me for avoiding my duty." Andy hoped that she was wording things correctly.

"You mean like when it's my duty to be there with Bruce, even though I hate these parties?" Dick growled.

"That is precisely what I meant. Now why don't you go and get ready for your party. I'll be fine." She assured them.

"You could come with us Andromeda. I'm sure that we can find you a fitting costume and I have no doubt that you would probably just blend right in." Bruce suggested.

----------------------------------------

Two hours later Andy eyed the other two passengers dressed as Batman and Robin, in the Rolls Royce with a piercing glare. "Perfect costume my foot! Who am I suppose to be anyway?" She hissed.

"Wonder Woman…the Amazon princess of Paradise Island." Bruce chuckled. "Why don't you like your costume?"

"Yeah Andy, I mean this is definitely you." Dick grinned.

"I have every intention of paying the two of you back for this." She vowed as she eyed her vibrantly colored body hugging costume. It reminded her of a strapless bathing suit, with matching knee high boots, and a matching cape. "How can someone wear this? I mean she would stick out like a sore thumb in this outfit." She muttered.

"Wonder Woman doesn't need to hide and can more than take out any of her enemies." Bruce chuckled in amusement.

"What are you an expert on the subject or something?" Andy frowned.

"Yeah something like that…" Dick muttered under his breath, "Oh great we've arrived."

"What exactly did you mean by that?" Andy narrowed her eyes at them.

"It was just a figure of speech. Now relax and try to have some fun, if that's even possible to do at one of these stupid parties." Dick rolled his eyes at her.

----------------------------------------

Four blocks away the Joker, Two Face, and the Riddler were getting ready to crash the party.

"Finally! I was afraid that they were gonna ditch the party." The Riddler used his field glasses to spy on them.

"Oh now that's a laugh!" The Joker hooted hysterically.

"Why?" Two Face grabbed the field glasses and didn't bother to remove them from his cohorts neck.

"They are going as Bat's and Boy Blunder! Ah!! Now who's the window dressing going to be tonight?" The Joker spied Andy getting out of the car.

"Looks to me like Wayne has got a new fish on his hook," Two Face snarled.

"You know the plan Harvey. Absolutely no killing. Just enough mayhem to lure Bat's to the party." The Riddler had managed to free himself from the constricting strap of the field glasses.

"Then it's payback time!" Harvey snarled crushing the drink that he'd been holding in his hand.

----------------------------------------

The media was there to cover the event.

"Not the press!" Andy hissed under her breath. "I hate the press and this is worse. Those flashes of light are blinding me." Andy was grateful for the two men on either side of her, because she couldn't see where she was going even if she wanted to.

Bruce's acute hearing overheard Andy's mutterings. "Don't worry about them. They aren't allowed in the gala." He squeezed her hand in his own.

Dick ignored the questions that the mews media were shouting at him and gave Andy his opinion of the media. "I still hate these sharks." He snarled.

Once safely inside Andy blinked her eyes a few times to clear her vision. "Did we make an entrance or what?" The whole party went completely silent and they were all staring at the three of them.

"What? Did we wear the wrong costumes? Our invitation did say to come dressed as Batman and Robin." Bruce seemed amused by the whole situation.

Commissioner Gordon walked over to them. "Very Authentic Bruce," He grinned at his friend.

"I figured that if we didn't look authentic then the real Batman and Robin would be insulted." Bruce shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course they would and I understand completely." He nodded.

Barbara Gordon dressed as Batgirl eyed Dick Grayson's costume with amusement. "I can't believe that you actually showed." She teased her boyfriend. "Hi! I'm Barbara Gordon." She smiled at Andy.

Andy smiled at the girl. "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Andromeda Romanov."

"Andy is a very close friend of the family and has come to visit us all the way from Europe." Bruce began to introduce her to various guests.

Ten minutes later the music had begun again and Andy needed to get away from all of the people that seemed to surround Bruce wherever he went. "Let's dance! I'll meet everyone else later." She pulled Bruce with her out onto the dance floor.

"Are they boring you already? We've only been here for less than fifteen minutes." Bruce growled into her ear and pulled her closer into his arms, as the music changed to a slow love song.

Andy wasn't used to slow dancing with anyone other than her husband, "Sometimes I feel claustrophobic around large crowds of people. So I find the fastest exit and hide for a while." She whimpered shakily.

"The media camera's frightened you. It was almost as if you had never seen a camera's flash before." Bruce was determined to solve the mystery around this beautiful young creature in his arms.

"Don't be silly. I've seen plenty of camera's before." Andy laughed shakily. "I just hate them."

"If you say so." Bruce knew that she was hiding something. "Tell me about your family." He growled softly.

"I have two wonderful parents, four sisters, two of which are my twins, and twin brothers. You could say that I'm my father's daughter." She smiled, as she thought about her family back home.

"My parents were killed by a mad man when I was just a boy. Alfred raised me." Bruce's voice became colder. "Dick's parents were also killed by a mad man named Harvey Two Face. You are very lucky to have grown up with such a loving family." He growled hoarsely.

Andy stared up at him an image appeared in her mind it was of him and he was wearing this exact costume only he was fighting the bad guys. This man is Batman. She'd bet her crown on it. "You're the Dark Knight…your Batman." She mouthed soundlessly, so that only he could read her lips.

Bruce's eyes widened in complete and utter amazement then quickly turned to anger. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He snarled down at her.

Andy could feel his frustration, as if it were her own. It was like a movie was playing in her head and she was viewing everything that had happened to him since that horrible man, The Joker, had killed his parents right in front of him. "Let's just say that you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She used her mind to try and calm him down.

"Try me Andy." He was not even close to calming down. "And while we're at it explain to me how you came up to the conclusion that I'm Batman." His thoughts were so loud that she winced.

"My family isn't what you would call normal everyday people. My Mom lost her parents when she was a teenager . My Dad was…" All of the windows imploded sending glass flying everywhere. Fortunately Bruce sensing that something was wrong, dove to the floor with Andy in his arms, and covered them both with his cape. "Friends of yours?" Andy hissed up at him. She was nose to nose with Bruce.

"Go to the car and have Alfred take you home." He had managed to get her to the window.

"Let me go!" She protested and tried to squirm free of his iron grip. "I can help you!"

"Don't argue with me just go! We will finish our talk when I get home." He attached a cable to a nearby post and then attached the other half to the window frame. "Hang on." He growled then he let go of his hold around her waist.

Andy zoomed all the way down the wire to where Alfred was waiting to take her back home. "He's just like most males on this planet only the men can save the day!!!" Andy ranted furious with the way that Batman had assumed that she were some weak damsel in distress.

Alfred opened the door for her and Andy got in and they were off to Wayne Manor.

"All of those people!?" Andy gasped in horror, as people came screaming out of the now flaming theater. "Bruce, Dick, Barbara, and her father were all still inside..."

Alfred felt the girls fear and concern for his masters. "The masters will be fine." He continued to drive.

The Bat signal lit up the night sky.

"Won't do them any good if the two of them are already dead." Andy muttered in frustration. Her head was beginning to scream for painkillers, so she closed her eyes, and willed her body to relax. It was just in time to miss the Batmobile zoom by the Rolls Royce.

----------------------------------------

The entire building shook from the explosion. Dick and Barbara were both thrown to the floor and right at the feet of our three villains.

"Guess who's come to crash the party?" Two Face grinned, as he fingered his coin.

Dick glared at the man who had murdered his family. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

"Money, power, the death of Batman, and his fledgling boy wonder." Two Face snarled. "You and Ms. Gordon will get us all three. Now move!!"

The Riddler was with the Joker and they had already gotten Commissioner Gordon and Sgt. Bullock. "LET'S GO HARV! BEFORE OUR OTHER TOYS GO OFF!" Edward shouted at Harvey.

"What about Wayne?" The Joker looked around for Bruce and his woman. "And his new window dressing?"

"We have thirty seconds before this place explodes! Forget Wayne! Let's get out of here!" They ran for the nearest exit.

Meanwhile Bruce had just finished insuring Andy's safety and turned around in time to see Joker, Two Face, and Riddler leaving with Richard and the others. Bruce wasted no time racing to the stage, so that he could use the microphone to order everyone out of the theater. "Everyone out now!! This theater is going to explode!"

Costume patrons fled out of the theater and Bruce barely managed to dive out of a window before the whole building exploded. He went flying several hundred feet. Luckily for him his armor cushioned his fall and Alfred had activated the auto driver on the Batmobile. It had come to a stop right next to him. He glanced up at the sky and eyed the all too familiar signal. "Sorry guys, but I'm in no condition to do this tonight." He forced his screaming muscles to get up long enough for him to crawl into the Batmobile. "Home." He muttered before he passed out cold in the driver's seat.

----------------------------------------

Alfred set down a tray of hot chocolate and cookies on the coffee table. "Pacing is not going to make him get here any faster." Alfred tried to get her to sit down and relax.

Andy paced the living room of Wayne Manor. She had changed into her comfortable silk Kimono and matching silk pants and her hair was coiled on top of her head and pinned in place with jeweled hairpins. "Alfred? How can you stand to see him risk his life like this?" Andy plopped down on the overstuffed couch. "Now I know what I put everyone at home through. No wonder Eric wants to chain me to him." Andy reached for one of the mugs. She noticed that Shadow had acquired a friend. "Why hello there and you are?" Andy smiled at the cat that had just jumped onto her lap.

"That is Miss Kitty. Bruce is keeping her for a friend until she returns." Alfred smiled.

"Alfred? Did you by any chance get my things out of my car?" Andy asked softly.

"Yes Miss they are all safe upstairs in your rooms. You and Master Bruce seem to have quite a lot in common. Although, I suspect that you have already found yourself that special someone." Alfred had a way of seeing through people. "Am I correct?"

Andy loved this wise and elderly gentleman. "Yes, Alfred I have and he wouldn't like my idea of getting away from it all while he takes care of our family." Andy smiled. "Don't worry Alfred, if I can manage to fight the bad guys and raise a family then so can the elusive Bruce Wayne."

Before he could comment the man in question stumbled into the room. "Alfred pain killers please." He groaned, as he collapsed into a chair.

Andy ran over to Bruce, he had somehow to managed to remove most of his armor. "You're alive!" Was all that she could manage. "Bruce where is Richard?"

Bruce forced his eyes open to look up into her eyes and was surprised to see such concern in them. "Captured. They have Jim, Barbara, Bullock, and Richard. I barely managed to get everyone out of theater before it exploded." He winced in pain.

Andy gently reached over and touched his arm. "It wasn't your fault." She closed her yes and used her abilities to see exactly how much damage had been done to his body. She was relieved to find that there were no serious injuries and used her gift to ease some of his pain. "Are you feeling any better now?" She asked his softly.

"Yes I do feel better." He was now able to move without being in extreme pain. "How did you do that?"

"I had a very special teacher, who taught me how to hone my mental skills as a tool, as well as a weapon." She explained.

"Who was your teacher?" Bruce asked curiously.

"My Uncle Darian Rohan McCloud…" She answered his question.

Bruce's eyes widened when he recognized the name of his best friend and business partner. "Is he any relation to Adrian McCloud of Austria?"

Andy's stared at him in surprise. "That's his twin brother. Uncle Rohan tends to lean towards the light rather than the darker side of life." Andy yawned.

"We both need rest. So planning their rescue will have to wait until morning, as will our conversation." Bruce pushed himself up to his feet and motioned to the staircase.

Andy got to her feet and found that the room had started to spin again. "Not again…" She whimpered and fainted in his arms.

"Andy?!" Bruce cradled her in his arms and reached up to feel her forehead. "Alfred bring some cool cloths and some aspirin. She's got a fever. I'm taking her to her room." He carried her up the stairs.

"She's just had too many shocks for one night and it's taken a toll on her system." Alfred followed after him with the cool cloth and the aspirin.

----------------------------------------

Andy awakened a few hours later to find Bruce setting another cool cloth on her forehead. "Where am I?" Andy yawned.

"It's okay Andy. You fainted and I carried you up to your rooms." Bruce sighed in relief that she was awake. "You were also spiking a fairly high fever."

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you…" Andy managed a weak smile. "I'm fine Bruce you need to go and get some rest."

"You didn't inconvenience me Dromi." Bruce raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm just glad that your fever has finally broken and that you've finally woken up."

"I've just been really stressed out lately and this situation didn't help matters any." Andy sighed. "I really am fine Bruce, so you can go and get some rest."

Bruce leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right next in the next rooms if you need me." He waited for her to respond before getting up to leave the room.

"Will you just go already? I am fine." Andy rolled her eyes at him and then he finally left. "Shadow my friend this situation is getting more complicated by the minute." She reached over to scratch Shadow behind the ears.

----------------------------------------

(31st century Arus)

Eric had managed to finally go and check on his wife, only to find that she was nowhere to be found.

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!" He glared at the dark screen on the wall of the lair. "HAL!!! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!!!?" His roar echoed off the walls.

Hal knew when to cut his losses and answered him with the truth. _"Your blood pressure is going off the scales."_

"I DON'T CARE HAL!!! WHERE THE HELL IS ANDROMEDA!!!?" He stalked towards the wall of flashing lights that was Hal's nerve center.

_"Don't blow a blood vessel Master!! I will tell you where she is!"_ Hal pleaded.

"WELL!!!?" Eric roared.

_"It's not really where she went, but when."_ He whimpered.

"WHEN?! AS IN USING THE TIME PORTAL?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!!!? I TRUSTED YOU TO LOOK AFTER HER! HOW COULD YOU BUCKLE UNDER LIKE THAT!!!?" He glared at the face on the screen.

_"She needed to be away from her constant stress and since no one knows her on Earth it seemed to me like the perfect solution. I chose Disney World, but she wanted adventure." _Hal was babbling in his defense. "_Her location was Gotham City, but she hasn't checked in with me yet."_

"Get me Darian!! Tell him that I need his help!" Eric snarled. "I'll need all the identification that is required for that time. She has to have some kind of vehicle, so I'll need one of those as well."

_"She went shopping and got you something." _Hal informed him.

Eric frowned at the Hal's image and walked into the deeper part of the cave, where a ninja motorcycle came into his view. "This is not gonna save you. I like it, but it won't prevent me from wringing you little neck." Eric ran his hand over the cycle. "I have the means now all that I need is a destination."

----------------------------------------------

(21st century Earth)

In a warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham City, near the warehouse district on the waterfront on Gotham Bay, the Riddler is sending Bruce Wayne an e-mail message.

In the middle of the warehouse are three basins filled with deadly elements. One is boiling acid and Robin is hanging over it. Another was molten metal and a cage containing Barbara hung over that. Lastly, was a basin of electrified boiling hot water and the Commissioner and Bullock were hanging above that.

Two Face tossed his two headed coin into the air, as he eyed the hostages. "Can't we kill just one?" He asked Edward.

Edward "The Riddler" rolled his eyes at Harvey. "If you do you'll lose your cut of the ransom." He reminded him.

"Yeah Harv…go ahead and kill one it'll just mean more for me!" The Joker laughed gleefully while he playfully shot his special acid at Robin's chains. He of course missed deliberately. "It's fun to tease and torture them though." He laughed even harder.

----------------------------------------

Bruce awoke the next morning determined to get everyone back from the three mad men. "Alfred? Is Dromi awake yet?" He stretched out his sore muscles.

"Yes sir. She had her breakfast a half hour ago and is working out in the gym." Alfred set the breakfast tray onto Bruce's lap.

"Working out?! She should have stayed in bed! What is she doing aerobics? Yoga?" He was not at all pleased with her.

"Ninjitsu if my memory is correct. She started with Ti-chi and has begun a rather difficult Kata at least master's degree black-belt in difficulty." Alfred was amused when Bruce choked on his piece of toast.

"She ranks as high as me in the martial arts? What else has she been hiding?" Bruce gulped down some pain medicine and his vitamins with some orange juice, handed Alfred the tray, and then headed for the shower.

----------------------------------------

Andy loved her morning workout routine and was lost in the movements and the music. She had checked in with Hal, who assured her that everything was fine at home and was happy that her son, who she fondly thought of as Eric Jr, had not caused her any morning sickness this morning. "Not a bad way to wake up when your other half isn't around." She grinned, as she landed a kick into the heavy bag. Pinpoint punches and kicks that practically sent the bag flying off of its chains followed the blow. "Damn it! I broke a nail!" Andy paused to check the damage to her fallen fingernail.

Bruce's eyes took in the female, who had ruthlessly practiced an art, lethal to those who knew it, tend to a broken nail. "Good morning. I see that you're feeling better and that you have studied the ancient arts." Bruce was dressed in his ceremonial Gi complete with his newly acquired master's black belt in all forms of the martial arts, beyond the status of ninja to the final rank of master, firmly belted around his waste. "What belt are you?"

Andy rolled her eyes, as she heard the familiar tone of a male flaunting his ego, in his voice. "My skill is that of a master in all forms of the ancient arts, but my preferred form is ninjitsu. I am also an ace pilot and an expert markswoman." Andy began her cooling down exercises not even carrying that her skin tight workout attire was causing Bruce's blood pressure to rise.

"Who taught you?" Bruce began to take out his frustration on the heavy bag.

"My Daddy, Aunt Sheena, and Eric..." She sat down on the mat in a lotus position and began her final ritual of calming relaxing meditation.

_She was shutting him out! _ He was thirty-five years old and she was barely in her twenties and she was getting to him. "Why would he train you so young?" Bruce frowned.

Andy opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I wanted him to. Daddy is legendary. I mean he freed my mother's planet and with the rest of my Uncles and mother snuffed all of the evil out of our universe and created peace." Andy's voice held extreme admiration for her parents.

"So, finally she begins to explain herself." Bruce muttered to himself.

"Listen to me Bruce Wayne! I'm from the 31st century and all of you caped crusaders are nothing but sentences in a history disk! The Galaxy is united by the near, middle, and far universes! We fly huge robots that become noble Voltron's or defenders of the Universe and the Galaxy Alliance and Galaxy Garrison oversees all of the planets and make sure that peace prevails!" Andy was beyond furious. "I can easily hold my own against anyone!" She snarled.

"Except for me!" Eric's voice echoed into the room.

Andy whirled around to face her husband. "You threatened Hal." She pouted.

Alfred winced when Bruce glared at him. "This is Crowned Prince Eric Anthony Lawson and her full title is Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson. He is here for his wife." Alfred made the introductions.

"That's right I am here for my wife! Who happens to be in very big trouble!" Eric stalked over and glared down at her.

Andy eyed him warily. "Now lion…" She stammered nervously. "I can explain why I didn't stay at home."

Eric loomed over Bruce and glared murderously down at him. "Were you leering at my wife?" He snarled daring Bruce to respond.

Bruce knew when he was in trouble or over his head. "I'm male Lawson! Who wouldn't look at her!"

Eric went from furious to being highly amused. "She does have that effect on males. Only she couldn't follow orders or a simple request if her life depended on it." Eric looked over at her again.

"She is a spitfire." Bruce frowned. "How do you manage to keep her safe?"

"Keep me safe?!" Andy glowered at them.

Eric pulled Andy into his arms. "We keep each other safe." He sealed her comment off with a long kiss. **'And whoever else comes along.'**

Andy rolled her eyed in mock dismay. **'I had the twins with armed bodyguards outside the delivery room. I then gave you Michael Keith after being kidnapped and undergoing something that I pray will never happen again. I can take care of myself and our son!' **

"Relax Eric." Bruce interrupted their silent communication. "We've taken excellent care of Andy."

Eric narrowed his eyes at Bruce. "If you call tossing her out a window of an exploding building with glass flying everywhere safe then yes I guess you have."

Darien chose that moment to make himself known. "Lay off him Eric. He had no idea who or what Andy was." He scowled at Andy, who was now hiding behind her husband.

Bruce eyed his friend in surprise. "I've always suspected, but never really voiced my suspicion."

Darian grinned at Bruce. "No try more like a Hunter of dark creatures with an allergy to the sun...I come from generations of Hunters and never veered from that path. I don't look half bad for being over three thousand years old do I?"

Bruce reacted by roaring with laughter. "My best friend is a creature of the night and I never figured it out until now."

"Call it irony Bruce. I've known for years about your alter ego. I just never said anything." Darian grinned. "You on the other hand are gonna learn self-control over your impulses before they cost you your life or maybe this time they won't be able to reattach your hand." Darian was firm but gentle with her. "This isn't a very good influence on Michael, Andy."

"What did I do wrong?! I went shopping! Discovered the true origin of Voltron, made some new friends, and met a very nice but ancient being known as Zordon!" Andy stalked out of the room.

Darian noticed that Dick wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where is your wayward ward hiding?"

Bruce became deadly serious. "Two Face, Riddler, and Joker kidnapped him, Barbara, Jim, and Bullock last night at the costume fund-raiser. I barely got everyone out before the whole theater blew sky high."

----------------------------------------

Andy was dressed as Nightshade when she headed back down the stairs and noticed that one of the doors seemed to be ajar, so she chose to investigate. She slid down the banister and entered what appeared to be a silver closet. She ran her fingers along the shelf until she discovered a hidden lever. "Let's see what this does." She flipped the lever and the wall slid away revealing stone stairs that spiraled down wards into the Batcave. "Awesome this almost reminds me of my lair, but I definitely want that car." The caves alarms blared and the Batmobile came into view, as all the computers turned on. "Bruce really needs a new security system." Andy muttered. "What if I had been an intruder?" The cave looked as if it had recently undergone major repairs. Everything looked new and unused. Scorch marks still marred the stone floor as a reminder of what had happened and a silver bat symbol gleamed on a far wall.

Bruce and Eric were coming down another entrance and she quickly blended in with the shadows.

"I'm impressed Bruce. Although, we have a similar base of operations, but our technology is far more advanced than this. Andy developed Hal a completely artificially intelligent computer. He is independent and has emotions and tantrums just like anyone else. He really is quite amazing." Eric grinned.

Bruce was sitting down at the computer and was searching for any possible hideouts that they could be in. "I could really use something like that."

Andy emerged from the shadows. "Hal is my first of three sentient beings. There is Einstein and then Aurora a completely fully functional cybernetic being." Andy leaned against the railing. "You my friend need better security. I do not call showing ones valuable secrets to your enemy's security."

Bruce scrubbed his hand over his face in frustration. "The entrance that you came in is being sealed and this cave looks a lot better than it did over a year ago. The car, my computers, my attire, my weapons, my boat, and my plane were all destroyed. It's taken a while to covertly rebuild this place."

"Did you say plane?" Andy's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Jet actually." Bruce loved his toys. "The Bat boat has a highly powered jet engine and both of them are brand new."

"Where are they?" Andy looked around the lair.

"Three floors down. This cave has many different levels to it." Bruce explained.

"Have you found them yet?" Andy focused on the large computer screen.

"They aren't in their usual hideouts." Bruce snarled in frustration.

Andy eyed the screen again, as a message came across Bruce's upstairs computer. "$10,000,000.00 in cash on the Gotham docks pier 24. You have ten hours to comply."

The cave computers could not analyze a location. "They could be in any of those warehouses!" Bruce was slowly losing it.

Andy motioned for Bruce to get up and then took his place. "Let's see what this antique can do." Her fingers flew over the keyboard.

"Bruce stop being yourself and let Batman out. You're blocking your meaner side." Darian was now with them.

"It's not that easy! All of them are close friends of mine and Dick is like my own son! I'm letting the normal side of me handle the pressure. Batman would tear this city apart looking for Robin." Bruce felt like pulling his hair out.

Darian rolled his eyes at his friend. "That's Bullshit and you know it! The two of you are one in the same. See Andromeda over there?" He pointed to his little blossom. "She makes some of your old escapades look tame and that was not even five months after having the twins. Something in her snapped when she was held in a harem thinking that Eric was dead and those slime were using her daughters to keep her in line."

Bruce eyed the young woman who was currently up-linking to a government satellite. "How old was she? She couldn't have been what nineteen? Twenty at the most."

"She was around nineteen, but she's used to this kind of thing. She has been in trouble ever since she could crawl. I should know I fished her out of a lake after she deep sixed her father's robot lion." Eric glanced fondly at his wife. "I was thirteen and I've been her shadow ever since."

Andy had located the Jokers hideout. "If you three are finished discussing my whole life. You will find that I have located their hideout." Andy glared at them and then went to explore the cave.

Bruce finally noticed what she was wearing. "Have mercy…"

"She's dressed as Nightshade." Darian grinned at him.

"She's not supposed to ever wear that again, but I guess this situation calls for her alter ego." Eric growled.

"No wonder she was mad at me last night. She's just like me." Bruce went to work planning their next move.

----------------------------------------

Robin eyed the boiling acid and willed himself to remain calm. He was no longer hanging from a chain. They had him in a cage much like Barbara's. "If I can just reach my utility belt." He stretched his gloved hand and inched it towards one of the compartments on his belt.

Barbara was barely conscious and exhausted from the heat coming from the floor of her cage. She forced herself to crawl towards Dick's cage. "Dick?" She hissed at the figure in the other cage. She wasn't bound or gagged, so she could easily reach her gadgets on her own utility belt. She pushed the button on a homing beacon, so that Batman would know where they were.

Dick glanced over at Bab's cage. He noticed that she had done something to the belt of her costume. "Batgirl?" His eyes widened, as the truth finally dawned on him. "I'll kill her if we get out of this alive." He vowed.

----------------------------------------

Andy wandered down into the lower levels of the vast caverns and finally the Batwing came into view. "This will be mine." She whispered in awe and walked up to it.

A large shadow fell over Andy.

Andy turned around to look into the eyes of a huge bat. "You must be the guardian of the cave." She stared into Bram's fathomless brown eyes.

Its brown eyes glanced towards the jet and then back at her.

Andy knew that this creature was like a sort of kindred spirit. "I want that jet and you my friend aren't going to stop me." She ignored the bat and climbed into the cockpit of the jet. "Now let's see…this should start this beauty." Andy activated the Batwings jet engines and then piloted the wing out of the cave.

----------------------------------------

Eric frowned, as the cave came alive with the sound of a plane taking off. "Where did Dromi go?" He had a feeling that she was the one flying the jet.

Bruce's eyes held a fury that even Eric had yet to see. "SHE TOOK THE BATWING!!!" He roared. "THIS IS NO TIME TO GO JOYRIDING IN MY JET!!"

Eric glared at Bruce and Darian. "SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FLYING ANYTHING!! YOU IDIOT!! ANDY HAPPENS TO BE THREE MONTHS PREGNANT!!!"

"WONDERFUL!! THIS IS JUST GREAT!! WHAT ELSE COULD POSSIBLE GO WRONG?!" Bruce slammed his fist into the stone wall.

Darian eyed him warily. "If she's taken a liking to it she won't give it back."

Before Bruce could say anything Andy's voice echoed in the lair. "The way I see this situation is this we can hit the bad guys from the air, land, and the sea. I have the air covered, so that leaves the land and the sea vehicles for the three of you to decide. See you at the rendezvous point." Andy signed off.

Bruce and Eric shrugged their shoulders in defeat. "Darian and I will take the Batmobile and you can take the Batboat. These guys don't play fair and are not entirely sane, so be careful." Bruce went to suit up.

----------------------------------------

The Riddler checked out all of the Bat traps on the warehouse roof. "If Bat's does decide to show we're ready for him." He left the roof and reentered the warehouse. "I want all of you men out on the roof!" He ordered the thugs.

"We'll be ready to deal with the Bat, boss." They went to do as they were told.

"All brawn's and no brains, but they do come in handy." Edward chuckled.

Two Face and the Joker eyed the steadily approaching blips on the radar. "Look who we have here! Old Bat's on his way to rescue Gotham's finest!" Joker cackled.

Edward eyed the other radar and pointed to yet a second blip. "Then who is that?"

"That is his little bird boy Robin you moron!" The Joker punched Edward across the jaw.

----------------------------------------

Andy eyed the console and tried punching some commands into the Wings computer. "Wicked Awesome!!! This jet has stealth!" She activated the Wings stealth mode. "Now to get the weapons systems on line..." She frowned, as she maneuvered the jet around another skyscraper. "That was a little too close." She whistled under her breath.

Bruce's voice growled at her through her headset. "Please don't scratch my jet. It's brand new." He growled. "The weapons are on your right and you have a computer screen that shows your current weapons status."

Andy rolled her eyes, as he continued his lecture on how to fly the Wing. "Relax Batman I can handle your baby." She teased.

"THAT IS A DELICATE PIECE OF MACHINERY!! NOT MY BABY AND YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS IN IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" Batman roared at her in response.

Andy whipped off her head set. "That was a little too loud for my taste." Her ears were still ringing from Batman's outburst. "Computer plot the most direct course to the warehouse." She replaced the headphones and gave the computer its orders as she headed out over the bay.

----------------------------------------

Eric piloted the Batboat across the water. He used his headset to communicate with Andy, who was flying right above him. "Andy I want you to promise me that you won't try anything stupid." He growled.

"Will you relax lion! I'm wearing my new Nightshade cyber armor and it has added protection for me and the baby, plus all of the usual weapons. This aircraft really is easy to control, so I've got everything covered." She tried to calm him down.

"I still don't like it." He growled back.

"I love you Eric and our children, so I won't risk harming EJ for any reason." She promised.

Eric spotted their target dead ahead of them. "Do a flyby and try not to get shot down." He scanned the area for mines or booby traps. "Shit! They've booby-trapped the bay!" He swore, as he tried to avoid the mines.

Andy winced as Eric barely missed a mine. "Watch yourself Eric!" She shouted in fear, as yet another mine exploded. She didn't have time to worry though, because she saw that the men on the roof of the warehouse had been expecting them. "Shit!! They knew we were coming!" She barely avoided a missile that one of the goons had launched at her with a rocket launcher. "That wasn't very nice guys. Have a taste of my fire power." She fired a few warning shots of about 400 rounds of ammo at them, sending four of the eight men off the side of the building. The other four unloaded the rest of their firepower at the jet and she was barely able to avoid being blown out of the sky. "Eric change of plans. I'm going to put the Wing on auto and then join you in the Batboat." She headed towards the open bay.

"That's fine by me, but fly over and defuse the mines first." Eric turned around and headed for the open sea.

Andy dropped two charges into the water and then pulled the jet into a 90-degree climb just before the mines exploded.

----------------------------------------

Two Face and Riddler sat across from each other and eyed the grid in between them. "This is our day! We'll kill our two pests with a couple of well placed mines!" He placed a bat on the grid. "B-9." He growled.

Edward cackled with glee. "Harvey my pal you just missed! C-5!" He countered.

Two Face snarled in mock fury. "Hit!"

The game continued until it looked as if they actually did sink the Batboat.

The Joker rolled his eyes at his partners in crime. "Gentleman you're never to old to learn that it takes more than a friendly game to kill Batman!" He motioned to his men. "Boyz!! Go out on the docks and get to work! We can't have all of the fun!" He hooted.

----------------------------------------

Robin's cage had suffered a few hits from the Jokers constant game of shooting acid at the chains and was now minus one chain and hanging over certain doom. Robin had managed to free himself and was already plotting his escape. "Batman's arrived." He winced, as another blast shook the warehouse. He glanced over at Barbara and watched as she used her mini-laser torch on the bars of her cage. "I seem to be feeling sudden murderous tendencies towards my girlfriend." He used his lock pick to pick the lock of his cage. "Or should I say Batgirl!"

Batgirl eyed the young man with quiet fury. "I should have kneed him the other night!" She chewed down on her lower lip, as she watched Robin's cage lean even more.

Dick sprang himself from his cage, performed a death-defying leap towards Batgirl's cage, and landed safely next to her. "Hello beautiful lady. Would you mind if I crash in your cell for a while?" He grinned at her.

Barbara smiled, as if she were thrilled to see him. "Nice costume Robin." She hissed.

"Back at you Batgirl." He hissed back.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why you egotistical male chauvinist jerk! I should have kneed you the other night!" She snarled.

Robin glared at her. "Why? Because I prevented Ivy from poisoning you with her thorns?" He snarled. "And then told you that you were way out of your league?" He narrowed his eyes at her. The cage was still swinging from the momentum of his landing and he landed on top of her.

Barbara was not immune to his charisma. "We're two freshman in college, who love each other, and now the reason for so many of our broken dates has been discovered. I suggest that we team up if we're to save ourselves, not to mention my father and Bullock." She whispered back.

Robin liked their current position, but hated the surroundings. "I agree but this situation has gotten even more complicated, because I love you too Bab's." He kissed her.

"We've been two timing each other by being our alter ego's for years and never even knew it." She kissed him back.

----------------------------------------

Batman scaled the fire escape and found that Darian was already up on the roof fighting the goons. "Need some help?" Batman growled.

"IT'S BAT'S!! THIS AIN'T WORTH HIM KILLING US FOR KIDNAPPIN THE COMMISH AND HIS SIDEKICK!" One of the thugs shouted in fear and jumped off the roof into the water.

"We ain't chicken are we Boyz?!" Ten of them snarled and attacked Batman.

"You idiots are becoming dumber everyday." Batman sighed and within moments every one of the attackers lay on the roof broken, battered and bleeding.

Darian raised a questioning brow at his friend. "Cut back on the caffeine! You almost killed those guys!"

Batman glared at Darian. "Not quite my friend. I merely made them think twice about ever facing me again." He glanced across the bay and saw that Eric was making his way to the Warehouse, but his jet was nowhere to be seen. "Great! There goes another plane!" He muttered darkly, as they headed for the roof top entrance to the warehouse.

Darian grinned at him. "I told you that she would keep it. She's down there in the boat with Eric."

Bruce shook his head, as he kicked open the door to the inner stairway. "Tell them to meet us inside after the pier is secure!" He glared at Darian. "Well! Don't just stand there lets get this over with!!!" He snarled impatiently.

"Careful Batman your other side is emerging." With that said Darian vanished.

----------------------------------------

Two Face was getting restless in the warehouse and went out to check on his Boyz. He flipped his coin in the air and caught it on the defaced side of the coin. "Ah yes we are going to have a great evening." Hr grinned happily and walked onto the docks. His men however were nowhere to be found. "ALRIGHT BOYZ! COFFEE BREAK IS OVER!" He shouted into the fog and continued to walk further onto the pier.

Andy was watching the new arrival very carefully. "Who or what is that?" She hissed at the man who was searching the pier for his men.

Eric eyed Two Face. "That must be Two Face and he sure as hell doesn't look pleased." He kept a close eye on Andy.

"What is with the coin?" Andy spoke a little too loudly and found herself face to face with Harvey's gun.

Harvey eyed his prey with an appreciative eye. "We are stunned." He growled.

Andy refused to let the deadly weapon pointed at her face bother her. "Gentleman don't point weapons at innocent women." She tried to talk her way out of the current situation. "I was merely trying to find my way off the docks and got lost in the fog."

Harvey eyed her odd attire. "We are not a gentleman and you are not a damsel in distress. We however will give you a choice a toss of the coin to decide your fate or become our latest plaything."

Andy fought back the urge to hurl her lunch all over the front of this hideous man. "Flip the coin. I'd rather die than become some wacko's pet!" Andy acted like a society snob.

Harvey flipped his coin and caught it with his palm. "The coin has spoken and you may have the pleasure to wine and dine with the boring Bruce Wayne." Two Face snarled in disappointment and stalked back towards the warehouse.

Eric came up behind her and pulled her into his arms. "Never tempt anyone like that again! I couldn't get a clear shot and he would have shot you!" Eric had never been so scared in his life, his hands were shaking.

----------------------------------------

Riddler and Joker noticed that a cage was missing. "OUR RANSOM!!!" He shouted in an angry rage. "YOU IDIOTS!!! YOU LET GRAYSON FALL INTO HIS ACID SOUP TOO EARLY!!!!" The Joker pulled out a toy gun and shot four of the guards.

Riddler looked up at Ms. Gordon's cage. "False alarm…our little canary has flown to his dove."

Joker glanced up at the cage and burst out laughing. "We don't need this anymore." He hit a lever and the cauldron of acid fell down a trap door in the warehouse's floor.

"And the nature lovers thought that acid rain was bad." The Riddler joked highly amused.

----------------------------------------

Batman watched the two lunatics destroy Gotham harbor with their deadly mixture of acids. From his view he could see the destruction, as the acid ate away at the already damaged Gotham Bridge. "Alfred take up the Batcopter and spray my acid dilutants over the harbor. Maybe we can salvage it after all."

Darian appeared next to him, "Robin and Batgirl are over there in that cage. Jim and Bullock are unconscious and hanging a hundred yards or so away from the kids. This place is one big booby trap." He reported his findings to Bruce.

"Eric? This is Batman, the warehouse floors are loaded with too many traps, so I suggest that you and Andy watch your steps."

Eric replied with sheer sarcasm. "Thanks for the warning, but seeing as we're already in the warehouse I don't think that it will be much help."

"Andy must have done her usual." Darian chuckled.

"Why doesn't he put a leash or collar on her?" Batman muttered.

"He'll keep her in line." Darian vanished again.

"Who to save first? Jim and Bullock or Robin and Batgirl? Batgirl!? This is all I need!" He muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------------

Dick eyed the floor of the warehouse. "Batman is here." He broke off the kiss.

Barbara looked up at him. "Where?" She pressed her gloved hands up against his Kevlar covered chest.

Dick had them both up and on their feet in a matter of seconds. "He's here and we've been seriously making out in a cage for everyone to see." He was a bit embarrassed.

Batgirl blushed crimson. "I guess that we were a little out of control."

Batman used his cable to make his way safely and stealthily onto the cage. "Are you two alright?"

Robin gulped at his rough tone of voice. "If you call roasting like a turkey in an oven alright then yes." He glared up at him. "Why are you so grouchy? Did someone actually turn you down?"

Batman grabbed hold of his cape and lifted him off his feet. "Don't push it kid! I'm having a bad day and just so that you know smart ass the Princess Andromeda is married!" He vented his anger on poor Robin.

Robin was shaking in terror, "I'm sorry Batman! I'm just being a smart mouth! Don't kill me!" He whimpered like he was a kid again.

Batman blinked at his partner's terrified expression. "I'm losing it." He let Robin go. "I'm sorry Robin. I really am losing my control." He slumped down to the floor of the cage.

"I'm sorry." Robin grabbed hold of Batman's gloved hand and pulled him to his feet. "I didn't realize how hard you hard you had fallen for her."

"Forget it Robin." Batman snarled bitterly. "I wasn't meant to live a normal life."

----------------------------------------

Andy and Eric skulked around the warehouse's vast ground floor. They could hear the cackle of the Jokers laugh coming from one of the rooms ahead of them. Andy took out her phaser and set it for tazer mode. "Someone has a very annoying laugh." She frowned.

Eric noticed that Andy was now starting to show enough in her pregnancy for him to seriously consider retreating back to the manor. "Andy I think that maybe we should leave."

Andy placed a palm on her rounded tummy. "Did I say that this was a normal pregnancy? I really didn't need this now." She rolled her eyes heaven ward.

Eric muttered some choice words and walked ahead of her. "You needed a reminder, but this isn't what I hoped would remind you about our son."

Andy knew that her special armor fit her and the baby snugly. "That is why I'm wearing my specially shielded cyber armor."

The Joker headed for the lovebirds in their cage, only to find that company was waiting for them. "Who the hell are you?" He snarled when Eric punched him and sent him flying into a wall.

"Your worst nightmare." Andy hissed at him before she shot him with her phaser.

The Riddler was still in the other room and Eric threw a flash grenade into it. "MY EYES!!!" Edward screamed in agony and stumbled out of the room.

"Next time stay in jail and you won't get hurt!" Eric knocked him out cold.

"Eric? Where is Uncle Rohan?" Andy looked around the warehouse.

A smoke cloud appeared beside her and Darian appeared. "You called?" He frowned when he saw that the baby had decided to grow. "That's a nice way of telling you hello."

"Not you too!!" Andy groaned in defeat.

----------------------------------------

Robin, Batman, and Batgirl were finally safe and sound up on the roof when Two Face shot Batman in the shoulder. "Now maybe you will do us all a favor and finally die!" He shot him again this time in Bruce's leg.

Batman fell to his knees in agony, as the bullet pierced his bulletproof armor. "Get out of here Robin!" He snarled.

Robin's eyes were wide with terror as memories of his parents and brother's deaths flashed across his mind. "NO!!!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANOTHER PARENT AWAY FROM ME!!"

"Oh really?" Two Face snarled. "How are you planning to stop us?"

"YOU MONSTER!" Robin shouted and lunged for the gun just, as the lunatic fired again.

Robin felt the bullet rip clean through his right arm, but ignored the heat searing pain kicking the gun out of Two Face's hands.

The gun landed at Andy's feet. "Two can play at your game Mr. Two Face! Go ahead creep make my day!" She glared murderously at Harvey and aimed his weapon at him.

Two Face eyed this new arrival. "We dare you to shoot us!" He snarled.

"Big mistake slime I love dares!" She shot him in the foot.

Harvey howled in pain and lunged at her. "We'll make you pay for that!"

"Oh really?" Andy fired another shot at his knee. "Had enough or do you want more?"

Two Face was crawling towards her. "Never!" He snarled.

Eric knew that Andy was seeing red. "Give me the gun angel." He placed his hand over her own.

Andy refused to release the weapon. "He's slime just like Khan! He deserves to suffer!" She shot him in the other leg.

Two Face was now begging for mercy, but Andy wanted blood.

"Don't Andy he isn't worth it. Don't ever take a life if you can prevent it." Bruce crawled over to her. "Give Eric the gun and let's all go home." His voice was low and soothing and laced with pain.

Andy eyed Bruce's face and let go of the gun. "You aren't worth it slime!" She punched him across the face.

They barely made it off of the roof before Gotham's finest converged on the docks and the warehouse.

----------------------------------------

Bruce had called Dr. Sandra Hart to come and tend to his and Dick's wounds. They were stitched up and bandaged in no time and all of them were sitting in the den.

Dick eyed Andy's figure. "So you really are married and from the future?"

Andy smiled at him. "Yes Richard, I'm happily married to this big guy and we have twin daughters and a son. You see I have these urges to go explore sometimes and I forget about the dangers that come with my adventures. I also needed some quiet time with my newest little one." She patted her rounding belly.

"Yes and I have my hands full keeping her out of trouble." Eric placed a hand on her tummy and looked over at Bruce.

Bruce grabbed his crutches, got to his feet, and left the room.

Andy kissed Eric and got up from the coach. "I'll be right back."

Eric reluctantly let her go and started to tell the others a war story.

----------------------------------------

Bruce was standing in front of the huge bay window overlooking the ocean. He fought to keep his emotions in check. "She isn't yours, so let go of these feelings." He berated himself.

Andy felt his turmoil and knew that she was the cause of it. "Why did you leave like that? Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing is wrong. I just don't feel like talking?" He snapped coldly.

"If I were from your time Bruce… We may have had something special...I'm sorry Bruce you are my kindred spirit. I knew that the moment that I saw you. I am however hopelessly eternally in love with my husband and I can't change that nor would I in a million years." Andy's voice grew hoarse with emotion and her eyes filled with tears. "You are very special and I know that someone is out there for you. Never think that there isn't, because special souls like yours always are given a soul mate to share their life with." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "That's all I have to say…Good bye Bruce…I'll never forget you…" She turned to run from the room only to be stopped by his plea.

"Wait!" He shouted, as he gimped over to her startled form. "I need to tell you this before you go. I will never regret knowing you. It's like seeing a part of me in someone else. You risked your life and your unborn child's life to rescue us from Two Face and I thank you for that. Although, I expect you to never do that again!" Bruce had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I love you…a part of me will always love you…regardless of who I end up with. Be safe Andromeda…I will miss you." He placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips.

Andy had to leave before she lost it completely. "Good bye Bruce…I love you to!" She ran from the room in tears.

----------------------------------------

(Arus hours later)

Eric, Andy, and Shadow were back safe and sound in their lair. "Are you okay angel?" Eric asked her gently.

Andy nodded and gave him a very weak smile." Hold me lion…I love you so much."

"And I you my Shadow." He growled into her hair and just stood there and held her in the safety of his arms.

----------------------------------------

On to Chapter 4

Ok this is so you don't get confused you need to read Chapter 2 of Alpha Omega before going on to Chapter 4.

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, Saban's Power Rangers, and DC characters are also not mine! (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission!!!!  
Cindra ©1999-2007


	4. Chapter Four

Gen X

Chapter 4

Prince Arislan

By Cindra

----------------------------------------

This chapter goes with chapter Two of Alpha Omega you might want to read that first. Then read this.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

Eric could feel every muscle in his body screaming for rest, as he stumbled into Keith's royal chambers. "Can I hide in here for a while?" He asked, as he collapsed onto the huge leather couch in the corner of Keith's office.

Keith arched a brow in question at his son-in-laws current condition. "Wanna talk about it?" He tried not to grin.

Eric blushed crimson. "I just need to hide from her for a while! Is that a crime?" He groaned in frustration.

"Her? Eric are you hiding from my daughter?" Keith was laughing so hard that he practically fell backwards in his chair.

Eric was not in the mood and didn't think that this was a bit funny. "She won't leave me alone Dad!! Instead of craving food…She craves me 24hours a day!! I am lucky if I get two hours of sleep anymore!"

Keith became even more amused. "Really Eric…I don't see the problem…Most men would kill to be in your shoes."

Eric buried his face into one of the throw pillows and groaned. "I am a Major in the Galaxy Alliance! How can I protect Arus if I'm unable to move!"

"Did you talk to Jeff about this?" Keith tried to control his laughter.

"He was laughing even harder then you are now!" Eric muttered darkly. "This isn't funny DAD! I also have to raise my kids while I'm dead on my feet, because Dromi naps most of the day!"

"Could what happened a few weeks ago be the reason that she's not leaving you alone?" Keith wasn't laughing now.

"You mean meeting Batman and Robin?" Eric frowned. "Not that I'm aware of."

"She won't even sit in her new toy and Patrick even revamped it for her." Keith got up and stared out at his view of the lake and Blacky.

"Are you saying that Andy is subconsciously feeling guilty and that's why she keeps…" Eric chose to close his eyes and try and relax instead of completing what he wanted to say.

"That's the only thing that makes since." Keith looked over at Eric who was now asleep. Keith shook his head at the exhausted father-to-be and left his office, so that Eric could sleep. He was just locking the door when Andy walked up to him.

"Daddy? Have you seen Eric?"

"No sweetheart, but I will tell him that you are looking for him." He gave her a hug.

"Thanks Daddy." Andy went off to search somewhere else.

----------------------------------------

Jenna eyed Cassie, as she held up a beautiful wedding gown. It was a Selena original straight from Crystal Tokyo. "It's beautiful Cassie!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Cassie grinned at her soon to be daughter-in-law "Matthew will absolutely die when he sees you coming down the aisle in this."

Jenna ran her fingers over the delicate satin of the gown. "He and Jace should be back anytime now from their trip to Dreul."

Cassie smiled at her baby girl. She was so much in love and so hopelessly lost without Jacen Michael. "Christy? Will you please snap out of it? They will be back any day now."

Christy walked over to look at herself in the mirror. "I know that Mom and I love my maid of honor dress. I just miss Jacen Michael!" She threw herself down on Jenna's bed.

"Christy they've only been gone for less than a month." Jenna rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't look now Christy, but I think the boys are home." She spotted Neo from her bedroom window and raced out onto the balcony to get a better view. She was so happy to see that they were home that she didn't care that she was standing on the balcony dressed only in her silk robe.

"Jenna Michelle Edwards! Get in here you aren't dressed!" Cassie pulled her back into her room.

Christy was happily waving at Neo and showing off her emerald green gown.

----------------------------------------

Jace eyed his princess, as she waved at them from the castle. "I like Christy's dress."

Matt's eyes were glued to Jenna, who was only dressed in a robe. "They must be trying on the dresses for the wedding." He felt and urgent need to see Jenna and made a mad dash for Neo's lair.

"_I think that someone wants to see his bride._" Neo chuckled.

"Calm down Matt! We wanna get back to them in one piece!" Jace took control of Neo and landed safely inside his forest lair. "I think you're right Neo."

Matt bolted out of his seat and raced for the transport. "I need to see Jenna now!"

Jace chased after him. "We have to report to Uncle Keith and Eric first and quit reminding me that you can't wait to attack my twin sister." He took his seat after barely managing to dive into the transport.

"Like you don't wanna see my sister anymore than I want to see yours." He snarled.

Jace glared at Matt. "I haven't slept with Christina! I don't see a comparison here!!" He hadn't noticed that Keith and Lance were waiting for them in the command center.

"Going somewhere?" Lance frowned at the two young men.

"Move DAD!" Matt snarled. "I really don't wanna hurt you!" He meant every word.

Jace eyed his Uncle's expression. "He's obsessed Uncle Keith. I wouldn't even attempt to stop him if I were you." Jace tried to hold Matt back and was flung full force at Keith. "See what I mean! I think that I just pulled something in my back." He winced in pain. "Congratulations Matt! I can't move now!!"

Matt eyed his best friend. "Sorry buddy, but you will understand once you and Christina finally have each other."

Lance glared at his son, "Matthew Alexander that is enough!!"

Matt easily bested his father and raced from the room. "Sorry Dad but I have to see Jenna!"

Keith helped Jace up to his feet. "What brought this on?" He frowned.

Jace shrugged his shoulders wincing as pain shot up his spine. "She was standing out on the balcony in her robe and Matt went mental."

Lance rolled his eyes at Keith and Jace. "I'm getting to old if my son can plow me over without breaking a sweat." He groaned.

Keith shook his head at Lance. "You asked for it Lance. I can recall a certain time when…well let's just say that your jealousy over my baby girls almost caused you to ruin your relationship with Cass."

Lance glared at Keith. "Me? What about you're comparing your whole life to some stupid crazy dream!"

"Crazy Dream!!" Keith growled.

Jace eyed the two adults who were snarling at each other about old times. "I'll leave you two alone." He bolted as fast as he could out of the control room. _Is everyone going insane today?! _

----------------------------------------

Matt ran passed Andy on his way to Jenna's quarters. "Wow Andy! You can't seem to do anything the normal way can you." He stopped dead in his tracks and eyed her large belly.

Andy frowned at him. "Hello Matthew. Men have suffered for remarks like that." She snarled.

Matt grinned at his cousin. "Yeah, but you love me too much to hurt me, besides I have an important date with Jenna." He kissed her on the cheek and then went on his way.

----------------------------------------

Nate watched his wife, as she munched on her fifth pickle of the day. "Eric seems wasted lately…I wonder if something is seriously wrong."

Ariel grinned over at her husband. "Let's see I've been craving pickles, Alex has been craving sweets, and Dromi seems to be craving Eric, as well as the usual foods that go along with a pregnancy."

Nate's mouth went dry, as he stared at Ariel. "Isn't that unusual?" He asked hoarsely.

Ariel paused from her snack. "Nathan this is my sister that we're discussing. She doesn't do anything normal."

Nate wiggled his eyebrows playfully at his wife. "I have a sudden craving of my own." He scooped her up into his arms.

Ariel giggled at him. "Well then I think that we should act on this craving at once…while Hunter is at school."

----------------------------------------

Andy found that she was back in front of the door to Keith's office. "Eric?" She called softly.

Eric rolled onto his back and began to snore really loudly.

Andy heard the sound of his familiar snoring and tried to open the door. It really didn't matter that her father had locked it she could pick any electronic lock with her eyes closed. "That's much better." She smiled when the door slid open. "Lion are you in here?" She tiptoed into the office and spied Eric's sleeping form on her father's couch.

Eric moved around in his sleep, rolled off the couch onto the floor, and still did not wake up.

Andy began to realize how much sleep that she'd been depriving her poor husband. "Oh Eric! What have I done to you!" She whimpered reaching down to touch the red spot on his forehead. He had hit his head on a table when he had rolled onto the floor.

Eric opened his eyes wincing in pain, because his head was throbbing. "Andy? Are you okay?" He looked up into her very emotional amber eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric." She sniffled, as tears fell down her cheeks, and rained onto his face.

Eric eyed her with concern and managed to lever himself up into a sitting position. "Is it the baby? Are you in pain? For Arus sake answer me Andromeda!! Why are you crying?"

Andy had decided to curl up in her father's chair and had turned, so that the back of it was facing the window. "You have to hide from me…(sniffle)…just to catch up on your sleep and all because of my STUPID cravings and ME!" She buried her face in her hands.

Eric closed his eyes and prayed for the strength to help him through this new phase of his wife's pregnancy. "Oh sweetie, I don't hold this against you. Although, I would like to sleep sometime during the night and a certain vital part of me would like to see a lot less ice packs. I love you and our baby. Lack of sleep has made my mind act really crazy." Eric used his voice to soothe her frazzled emotions.

Andy uncurled herself from her chair and flew into his arms. "I love you so much." She sniffled. "Oh!" She gasped in surprise when the baby decided to honor them with his first kick. "The baby kicked me…"

Eric placed his hands on her belly. "Hello in there?" He spoke to her belly. "Are we bothering you?"

The baby kicked Andy again. "I would say that we woke him up." Andy sighed, as her son continued to move around.

"We're just guessing that it's a boy...Ash hasn't really verified that because he or she is never in the right position when she does the digital scans of he or she's progress." Eric glanced up into her eyes.

Andy rolled her eyes at him. "Let me see…you aren't surviving on crackers and he's begun to set his own pace." She rubbed her belly. "Ariel and Alex are as far along as I am, but can I have a normal pregnancy! Look at me I look at least six months pregnant and I should be only four if that!!"

Eric eyed her worriedly. "Andy calm down or you will end up getting sick."

Andy glared at him. "You know what is worse than being fat!!" She snarled. "Eating pickles!! I detest them and with ice cream to!"

Eric knew that this was a major mood swing, but was too tired to run and hide. "I love pickles." He frowned.

"I know that Eric! That is way I am positive that EJ is just like his Daddy!!" Andy felt sick to her stomach and bolted for her father's private bathroom.

Eric rolled his eyes and said yet another silent prayer. "Please let me live through this without killing her."

----------------------------------------

Matt finally reached his destination, only to find that his baby sister was standing in his way. "Move Christy." He growled.

Christy glared at her older brother. "And if I don't?" She challenged him with her eyes.

Matt was running out of patience. "Listen baby sister. I have been gone for almost three weeks and I really want to see Jenn now move!" He snarled at her.

Christina refused to budge. "Where is Jacen Michael?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"In the control room with Dad and Uncle Keith. I hope that I didn't hurt him too badly." Matt frowned.

"Hurt him!? You hurt him?"

Matt scooped her up and set her down away from Jenna's door. "He's fine Christy…now be a good little sister and go see for yourself."

Christy ran down the corridor to go find her man. "If you've hurt him too badly I will make you pay Big Brother!"

"Like that really scares me." Matt muttered under his breath before he entered Jenn's quarters.

"Matthew Alexander Anderson it is customary for a gentleman to knock before entering a ladies quarters!" Cassie glared at her son.

Matt ignored his mothers glare. "Leave."

Cassie became even more furious. "I will not and do not use that tone with me young man!!"

Jenna had finally finished dressing in the bathroom and came out to see what was going on. "Is something wrong Cassie? Why are you…" Her eyes grew wide with excitement and joy. "Matt! I was just about to go and find you."

Matt stalked up to her and tossed her up over his shoulder. "It was nice to see you mother, but Jenn and I have plans." He carried Jenn out of her room.

Jenn was surprised at his actions. "Matthew where are we going? I can walk you know. Why are you so upset?"

"Somewhere private…This is faster…and I saw you in nothing but a sheer robe standing on your balcony." He answered cryptically.

"Christy saw Neo and I wanted to see if you were back…"

Matt stalked into his quarters and set her down on the couch. "Don't move." He growled down at her and then proceeded to blockade the two of them in his room.

Jenn eyed her future husband with wary eyes. "Matt? What are you doing?"

Matt looked her over, as if she were his first real meal in a very long time. "Making sure that no one disturbs us." He knelt down in front of her.

Jenna had never seen him like this before. "Matt…um...isn't blockading us in your quarters a little bit drastic?" She gulped nervously, as he reached out to finger the front zipper of her red jumpsuit.

"No." He began to slowly unzip her outfit.

Jenna felt his hand graze her bare skin and jumped into his arms. "I missed you so much! Did you miss me?" She whimpered.

Matt pulled her away long enough to take off his T-shirt. "Terribly." He growled and then kissed her with an unquenchable hunger.

Jenna dove her fingers into his thick wavy dark brown hair and kissed him back.

----------------------------------------

Jace was almost to his quarters. "I can't wait to just collapse on my bed." He groaned.

Christy spotted her man and raced to see him. "Jacen!"

Jace looked up in time to see Christy tackle him to the floor. "Thanks sweetheart I needed that." He winced in pain.

Christy rained kisses all over his face. "Did my brother hurt you?" She asked him between kisses.

Jace felt the sudden need to take this into the privacy of his quarters. "Let's discuss this in private." He winced, as his back screamed at him for pulling them both up to their feet. He covered it nicely by kissing her senseless, as he pulled her into his quarters.

Christy kissed him back until they were safely inside his rooms. "I missed you terribly."

Jacen wanted to make love to her so badly that his body was screaming in agony, but his back was telling him that what he wanted wasn't possible. "Christina we have to slow down." He groaned between kisses when her hands began to wander down his back.

"Don't you want me?" She purred into his ear.

"Yes more than anything in the universe, but we can't do this right now…" He groaned in agony when her hands grazed the welts across his back.

Christy pulled away from him. "You don't want me!!" She wailed at him in a hurt angry voice. Her eyes filled with not angry tears. "You never want me!"

Jace's eyes widened at her in horror. "I do want you! I want you more than anything! It's just that Matt lost it and threw me into the console and I hurt my back! Tackling me to the floor made it even worse!!!" He tried to explain to her while dodging a few deadly throwing stars.

"I HATE YOU!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME!!! YOU WERE JUST HUMORING ME!!! THIS IS ALL SOME GAME TO YOU!!!" She screamed at him and ran from the room in tears.

"WAIT!! PRINCESS!! I'M TELLING THE TRUTH I SWEAR IT!!" He chased after her until he found himself facing Lance and Keith. "Not now!!! I…ah forget it!! Just give me a gun, so that I can give your daughter proof that I am in no condition to…I am so dead…" He groaned when he saw the way that Lance was looking at him.

"Don't worry son…we'll get you to Max and Ashley." Lance helped him down the corridor.

----------------------------------------

(Planet Arcane)

Prince Arislan was growing more furious by the day and Devon's daughter Diana was driving him crazy. "Well? Have you news for me?" He narrowed his eyes at his latest spy.

"Yes sire, Princess Jenna is marrying Prince Matthew of Zaire in a week's time." The spy answered.

"She's mine!!! I will not allow for this to take place!!!" He began strangling him.

"Really Arislan, it's so hard to find competent slaves these days, so why kill them." Diana frowned at him in distaste.

"Must you always shadow my every move!?" He snarled at her.

"Why her? She's only going to cramp your style with all of her goodness!" She glared at him.

"She's mine!! I own her!!"

"Get a grip will you! She loves someone else!!" She shouted. "What is with you!!? I'm stunning! Men beg to have me! Hell I could have any rich and powerful man in the three universes!!" She fumed at him after all she was wearing one of her sheer gowns that clung to her every curve that left nothing to the imagination. Her long strawberry blonde hair fell in waves down her back. Her features were flawless as was her sun kissed complexion. Her unusual turquoise blue eyes were her most talked about feature around the royal court and she was above average in height an inch under six feet tall. "I love seeing people squirm and detest goodness of any kind."

Arislan glared daggers at her. "What you are is a pest! You have been a thorn in my side ever since you could crawl!! You annoy me like a little sister and always have!" He finally noticed what she was wearing and roared his disapproval at her. "Put a robe on!! You are a crowned princess not a harem girl!! So act like it for a change!!"

"Who is your precious prize marrying anyway?" She caught the robe that Arislan had thrown at her and slipped it on.

"A prince named Matthew Alexander Anderson." He snarled.

"My father's ex-obsessions son is marrying Jenna?" Diana grinned evilly. "No wonder, he's like the catch of the entire galaxy! Your are so right Arislan and I intend to start acting like a proper princess right now." She blew him a kiss and left his room.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Arislan snarled in frustration.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Michael eyed the new nursery that had been built onto his home in anger. "I don't want baby." He frowned when he spotted some of old familiar toys of his sitting on one of the colorful shelves. "My toys! I no share with baby!" He used his magic to get his toys, only his anger caused him to make all of the toys fall to the plush carpeted floor.

Lilly was baby sitting her nephew and came running to see what was going on. "Michael Keith Lawson! What are you doing in here?" She was not at all happy at what he had just done.

Michael glared up at his Aunt. "MY TOYS!! NOT BABIES!! I NO SHARE!! MINE!!!" He shouted and ran passed her.

"Freeze right there mister!!" Lilly ordered him. "I mean it Michael!"

"Michael glared furiously up at her. "My toys Aunt Lilly!!"

"You're a big boy now Michael. Those are baby toys that you don't even play with anymore." Lilly tried to reason with him.

"I'M MOMMA'S BABY NOT NEW BABY!!" He shouted angrily.

"No you are Andy's big boy remember?" Lilly was beginning to get a migraine.

"I NO WANT BABY BROTHER!!" He ran out of her sight.

"Oh Mikey…" Lilly groaned. "Why do you have to start acting your age now?" She chased after him. _So much for my date with Shawn tonight. _

----------------------------------------

Eric and Andy had sprung the twins from school, so that they could spend the afternoon with them.

"That's gross Mommy! How can you eat that?" Jess wrinkled her tiny nose in distaste.

"Let's just say that it's an acquired taste that comes over me every once and a while." Andy tried to explain.

"Mommy? Does it hurt when the baby kicks you like that?" Jaz eyed her mom after feeling the baby move.

"No sweetie…it just tickles most of the time." She patted her belly fondly.

Jasmine and Jessie looked at each other before dropping the question that they'd been dying to ask. "How did you and Daddy make the baby?" They asked in unison.

Eric spit out the water that he'd been drinking and Andy dropped her pickle onto the grass.

"Well girls you see a baby is created when two people love each other so much that they are blessed with a baby." Andy tried to explain.

"Love is what makes a baby? I love you and Daddy and I don't have a baby." Jessie frowned.

Eric coughed to keep from laughing at Andy's expression of sheer panic. "No Jessie that isn't possible until you're all grown up and married to your own prince charming." Andy glared at her husband.

"Boys are gross Mommy! I hate boys." Jasmine frowned.

Eric was now rolling around on the grass laughing that was until Andy punched him hard in the stomach. "Thank you darling I needed that." He gasped for air.

Andy glared at him before giving her girls a very seriously look. "I think that your father wants to explain this to you himself."

Eric instantly stopped laughing and glared back at her. "Thanks a lot love."

"Don't mention it darling." She grinned.

"Well Daddy? We're waiting." Jessica frowned.

Eric cleared his throat and tried to explain. "There is a little itty bitty egg inside your Mommy and every month she goes through this cycle. Now most of the time the cycle ends and she…that is her body expels the egg and the cycle begins all over again. Sometimes however a wonderful thing happens and the tiny egg is fertilized by these tiny little micro sized tadpoles…"

Andy burst into laughter when Jasmine eyed her father and said. "Come on Jess lets go ask Aunt Ash and Uncle Max they'll tell us the truth." And their daughters left the park and walked over towards the huge medical complex.

Eric eyed his wife's highly amused expression before he carefully pounced on top of her. "So you thought that this was funny did you."

Andy could barely control her laughter. "Yes I did." She gasped when he began to tickle her.

"I like this a lot better than you punching me in the stomach don't you." He pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Sorry darling, but we were both at fault." She smiled up at him. "Shall we go get the girls and then head home to check on our very unhappy little lion?" She let him help her to her feet.

Eric closed his eyes and frowned. "That's putting it mildly. Let's get the girls and then go have a talk with our son."

----------------------------------------

Max scanned Jace's back with a small device. "Well Jace besides a nasty welt across your back and a few pulled muscles…nothing is seriously wrong." He fitted a brace across Jace's lower back. "I've corrected the muscle damage, but try not to abuse your back by doing anything too strenuous."

"How can I Max? Christy hates me for saying no because of this!" He snarled.

Max grinned at him. "Well if you hadn't said no to her… you would have been in traction."

"I would have enjoyed every second of agony…I was too tired to ignore the pain." He almost felt like crying.

"Relax Jace she'll realize that she misunderstood the situation." Max tried to reassure him.

Keith walked over to his nephew. "I have the perfect solution, Jacen. Christina has finally completed her studies at the academy and is now ready to join the team as an officer in the Galaxy Garrison forces and you Lt. Commander Edwards out rank her."

Jace grinned at his uncle. "That means that no matter how she feels about me she has to listen to me..."

"That's precisely what it means and she begins her training with you in Ty tomorrow morning." Keith grinned.

"I owe you big for this." Jace left Max's office.

"That you do kiddo." Keith chuckled.

Max reentered his office with two little girls under each arm. "Look at who I found."

Keith gave his granddaughters a regal glare. "Aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

Jessie and Jasmine hastily gave him an excuse. "Mommy and Daddy took us out of school to spend time with us." They chorused in unison.

"Oh really?" He frowned. "Then where are your parents?"

"In the park." Jessica frowned.

"We were having a picnic…" Jasmine tried to explain.

"When we asked Mommy a question…." Jess continued.

"About how the baby got into Momma's tummy." Jasmine finished her sister's sentence and Keith and Max started coughing for no apparent reason.

"How the baby got into your Momma?" Keith echoed their words.

"Yes Grandpa please pay attention." Jessie scolded him.

"Sorry sweetie, please continue." Keith chuckled.

"Yes we're all ears." Max smiled.

"Mommy started to explain to us, but we couldn't see how love made the baby." Jasmine continued.

"Mommy got mad at Daddy for laughing at her and told him to explain it to us." Jessie frowned.

"So he tried a different way…" Jasmine frowned.

"About a tiny egg inside Mommy and about little tadpoles." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"They don't know about it anymore than we do." Jasmine sighed.

"So we came to ask Uncle Max because he's a doctor." Jessie smiled.

"Or Aunt Ashley cuz she's a doctor and a Mommy." Jasmine added.

"Listen girls I know that you really want to know every detail about how babies are made, but the bare truth will have to wait until you're…" He gave Keith a desperate look.

"You need to be Lilly's age…all that you need to know is that your unborn baby brother or sister was created from a love so strong that it needed to expand. So far it has created the two of you and MK" Keith explained to them, just as Andy and Eric arrived to get the twins.

"Thanks grandpa now we understand part of it." They hugged him and raced over to their parents.

"Thanks Daddy." Andy blew a kiss at her father.

"Anytime angel, now go and see what's wrong with MK before he takes out his anger on Lilly." Keith smiled at her.

"That's where we're going Daddy…We just had to get the twins." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"Afterwards you are to take a nap. Is that clear Andromeda?" Max frowned at her.

"Don't worry Max I'll make sure that she gets her nap." Eric dragged her out of the office before she could tear Max in half.

----------------------------------------

Matt and Jenn lay sated and content in each others arms.

"Feel better now?" Jenna yawned.

"Much." He gave her a nice long kiss.

Jenna stretched out and founded that her back was aching. "Matt? Did you hurt my brother today in order to get to me?"

Matt rolled onto his side and frowned at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Well for one thing my back aches and I haven't done anything to cause it and secondly you were way out of control for a while." Jenna saw the look of guilt in Matt's face.

"I guess plowing over Dad, Uncle Keith, and shoving Jace out of my way was very wrong of me." He shrugged. "I was a man with his mind on seeing his future wife."

"Careful Matthew next time the three of them might hit back." She warned.

"I'll apologize tomorrow, but right now I want to play some more." He pulled her against him and kissed her senseless.

----------------------------------------

Eric and Andy found Lilly lying on the couch with a cold compress on her head. "Your son is a spoiled rotten little brat who needs a very big spanking." She opened her eyes to glare at them.

Eric gave Andy a look and went in search of their son. "I'll handle MK you stay here and look after Lilly."

Michael was very upset and his room was a disaster area. "I no want a baby brother!" He fumed.

Eric eyed the room in silent fury. "Explain to me why you decided to destroy your room?" He growled down at his little boy.

"MY ROOM TO HURT!" MK shouted at his father.

"Then you can clean up your room." He growled.

"NO I WON'T!" MK glared at him.

Before Eric could say anything Andy came stalking into the room. "Michael Keith Edwards Lawson, you had no right to do that to the nursery! Nor do you trash your own room out of petty jealousy!" She was furious with him.

"I NO WANT BABY BROTHER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Listen little lion there are some things in life that you can't change and this is one of them." Eric tried to keep his temper in check.

"Why give my toys to baby?" He glared at his parents.

"Because they are special toys and are family heirlooms that are past down from generation to generation. They were once your sisters and then were given to you. Do you understand now?" Andy asked him softly.

Michael walked over to his mother and put his head against her belly as if to listen to the baby. "I'm sorry baby brother. I no understand, but do now. I protect you I promise." He told the baby softly and the little life kicked Andy in response.

Eric and Andy's eyes met and any thought of punishing their little boy vanished. "Let's clean this room up together, but your still going to be punished young man." Eric informed his son.

"Yes Daddy." MK nodded and began to clean up his room.

"And no using your magic." Andy frowned at him.

"It'll take me forever!" He wailed in protest.

"You're lucky that you didn't get a well deserved spanking." Eric glared at his son.

"You never spank." MK glared at his father.

"I've never had a reason until now." He knew that his little boy was testing him for a weakness. "If you wanna play games little man then don't play with a master." He reached down and picked MK up in his arms.

"Daddy," He whimpered looking up at him. "You no hurt me." He began to suck his thumb.

Eric went over to the rocker in the corner of MK's room and sat down. "I hate to do this son, but you asked for it by trying to get away with what you did today. Your Aunt never wants to watch you again because of your tantrum. We were going to let you off easy, only you decided to push me a little too far." Eric laid MK across his knee and spanked him four times.

Michael refused to cry, because he knew that he was getting what he deserved. "Sorry Daddy…I won't bad any more." He yawned, as he curled up against his father's chest for a nap.

"I'd say that our little monster is full of surprises. One minute he's acting his age and the next he acts ten years older." Andy cheated a little and fixed her sons room in a matter of minutes. "All done Eric, so why don't you tuck him in and then we'll go and relax ourselves." Andy headed for their room.

----------------------------------------

(Outside of Arus's dome)

Diana had a plan. She was going to grab Jenna and Matt when they went on patrol in the morning. "Then we shall see what Arislan does with his prized mare."

Zora frowned at the princess. "The Galaxy Alliance's new headquarters are on Arus this is an insane idea."

"We won't be caught now do as you are told." Diana snapped.

"Just because my brother won't give you the time of day does not mean that I will allow you to get us all killed." Arianna informed her friend.

"Did I ask you if I cared Aria? I know what I'm doing. I may be a princess, but I am in command of this fleet and that is all that matters." Di glared at her.

"Wrong, I command this fleet. I only let you give orders, because I made a deal with my brother to keep you out of his hair." Aria grinned at her friend.

"He did what?!! I will tear him apart for that!!" She snarled.

"I will believe that when I see it." Arianna laughed.

----------------------------------------

(Arus later that evening)

Christina lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her room. "This isn't happening to me. It's bad enough that Jace doesn't want me, but now he's my commanding officer. How am I going to face him?" She moaned. "He still thinks of me as a child, who doesn't know her own feelings for him."

Cassie knocked on her door. "Honey, can we talk for a little while?" She called softly.

"Sure Mom it's open." Christy answered.

Cassie entered the room. "Did you and Jace have a fight?"

"Momma did Daddy ever not want you to…um touch him?" Christina blushed crimson, as she asked her mother the question.

"Well…um…have you and Jacen acted on your feelings for each other?" Cassie asked softly.

"No Mom and that's why the two of us are fighting. He and I were so close, but he made up an excuse about hurting his back." She pouted.

Cassie arched a brow at her daughter. "Sweetheart he was injured when your brother threw him against a console. Keith and your father took him to the medical center. Max treated him a few hours ago. I'd say that you really jumped to some major conclusions. You can't expect him to understand, let alone forgive you for thinking that he was lying to you." Cassie hated to see her baby so miserable. "Honey this is your room and it always will be, but you have new quarters at the castle now, and that is where you belong."

"BUT MOM I CAN'T FACE HIM! HE MUST THINK THAT I'M A CHILD AFTER THE TANTRUM THAT THREW!" She wailed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are a member of the team now, and that means that you have to start behaving like the young adult that you are. Seeing as Jace is your superior officer you don't have much of a choice." Lance stood in the doorway and Jacen was standing next to him.

"Lt. Anderson why aren't you in your assigned quarters?" Jace glared at her.

"I wanted to see my mother about a personal matter." She answered quietly not believing that he was acting so coldly towards her now. Not to mention that he was in uniform and not in his usual casual jeans and T-shirt.

"You are to begin your training at 0500 tomorrow morning and were supposed to be in your quarters an hour ago. This isn't a good start Lt. Anderson, especially if you want to continue to be on the team." Jace's voice was as cold as ice.

Christina felt like bawling her eyes out because Jace was being so cold towards her. "I was just saying good night and was going back to the castle."

"I will personally make sure that you get there, after all what are superior officers for." He motioned for her to come with him. "Goodnight your highness's I promise that I will take excellent care of your baby girl." He smiled at Cassie and Lance nodded at him in response.

"Bye sweetie, have fun." They called to their poor daughter.

"That's what you think. I feel like I'm going in front of a firing squad." She muttered softly after getting into the car.

"Did you say something?" Jacen frowned at her after he got behind the wheel and headed for the castle.

"No Lt. Commander you must be hearing things." She forced herself to smile at him.

Jace drove the car in silence until he parked in the deserted underground garage of the massive Castle fortress. He got out of the car waited for her to get out, before pulling her to him for a nice long kiss. "I love you even if you do like to run away when things don't go your way." He smiled down at her.

Christina blinked up at him in surprise, as he led her into the castle, and towards the private wing. "You love me, but…I mean the way you acted at my parent's house. You were so cold towards me."

"I was upset, but that happens sometimes in a relationship. It doesn't change the way I feel for you." He stopped them at the door to his quarters. "Would you mind if we just slept in the same bed and held each other this time? I promise that when we do love each other that I will be…" He was interrupted by her kiss.

"I love you and we won't do anything until you're fully healed." She whispered against his lips.

He pulled her into his room. "Well I didn't say that we couldn't kiss." He grinned. "I can't live without kissing you."

----------------------------------------

Lilly lay on the couch in the sunroom and stared up at the stars. "Peace and quiet." She sighed happily now that her headache was finally going away.

She had missed her first date with Shawn and he'd come to see why he'd been stood up. "Where were you four hours ago? I waited for you and you never showed up!' Shawn stalked over to where she was resting.

Lilly sat straight up in surprise. "Shawn! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She stared wide-eyed at the furious teenage boy. "I was baby-sitting MK. He behaved terribly and triggered one of my headaches." She whispered softly.

Shawn frowned at her. "Michael threw a tantrum and you lived to tell about it?"

"Shawn Alexander McCloud! Are you calling me a liar?" Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. "How was I supposed to tell you? We aren't even supposed to date yet."

Shawn saw the hurt in her azure blue eyes. "I was worried." He sat down next to her.

"Shawn I'm fine. Please leave before Daddy comes in here to check on me." She stammered nervously.

Shawn smiled at her. "Lilly am I making you nervous?"

Lilly worried her lower lip with her front teeth. "Whatever made you say a thing like that?"

"You're trembling." He growled softly. "Are you cold?" He took her hand in his own.

"Shawn…" She was so nervous that she could hardly speak.

He bent his head towards her own and kissed her for the second time in their new relationship and this kiss made her see fireworks. **'Good night my beautiful flower…I will see you at class in the morning.'** He broke off the kiss then vanished from the room.

"Oh wow!" She sighed, as she fell back against the pillows on the couch.

Just in time for her father to come searching for her. "Hey princess its time for you to get a good nights sleep. You do have classes tomorrow." He looked down at his baby girl.

Lilly was still on cloud nine. "Yes Daddy." She sighed dreamily and got up off of the couch.

"Lilly? Are you okay?" Keith asked worriedly.

"I'm wonderful Daddy." She sighed.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that my baby girl is…" Keith mused. "No she's almost fourteen, but Liam did hear voices in here a while ago." Keith was still in deep thought when Andy walked up to him.

"Lilly forgot her homework at my place, so I decided to bring it to her myself, and see how her head was feeling." Andy frowned at her father.

"Yes her homework that was nice of you." He answered absently.

"Daddy are you okay?" Andy asked worriedly.

"I'm fine sweetie. How are you and my newest grandbaby doing?" He smiled down at her.

"We're fine…everyone at home is asleep while junior parties all night long." She yawned.

"That's my girl you can handle this after all you're a pro." He hugged her. "Say goodnight to your sister and then go home and get some sleep."

"I will Daddy." She hugged him back.

----------------------------------------

Shawn arrived home way passed his curfew. "Hi Dad." He didn't even notice his father's furious face. "Life is awesome."

Darian frowned at his son. "You are two hours past your curfew. Would you care to explain why?" He growled.

All Shawn could manage was. "I could really get addicted to this."

"Addicted to what son?" Darian asked.

"To kissing Lilly." He smiled.

"I'm not ready for this yet." Darian groaned, as he guided his son up to his room.

----------------------------------------

Lilly collapsed onto her bed and squealed in delight. "He kissed me."

Andy knocked over and over again, but Lilly didn't answer. "Lilly are you okay?"

"I'm wonderful…" She answered happily.

"Is my baby sister suffering from her first real kiss?" Andy walked into her room and sat down next to her.

"Shawn's an absolute dream hunk." She sighed.

"Wasn't he mad at you for breaking your date?" Andy looked down at her.

"I guess he was at first, but then he was soooo understanding. He braved sneaking into the castle to see me because he was worried about me." She was still on cloud nine.

Andy got up and got her sister's nightgown and set it on her bed. "It's bed time for you baby sister…" Andy grinned as her sister picked up the nightgown and danced with it into the bathroom.

"Yes! And I'm going to dream of Shawn!" She called out to her sister from the bathroom.

"I know you will baby sister…sweet dreams." Andy called into the bathroom before she left Lilly's room.

"There you are." Eric and Shadow met her in the hallway. "Next time leave me a note or wake me up okay."

Andy blinked up at him in surprise. "I didn't want to wake you and all that you had to do was use our link." Andy reminded him.

"That would have woken up MK and I didn't want to scare him." Eric scooped her up into his arms and carried her down the hallway.

"So you left the kids alone, so that you could come and get me?" Andy frowned at him.

"I left Rora watching the kids, besides their all asleep, and the dome is up. Not to mention that the Bella and her kids are prowling around the grounds." Eric cuddled her even closer to him. "I don't like not knowing where you are."

"Lilly left her homework at our place, besides I wanted to check on her…" Andy yawned sleepily as Eric set her into the car.

"Is she okay?" Eric asked softly.

"She's fine…she and Shawn had a date today and she missed it, so he came to check on her and…" Andy's voice trailed off as she drifted off to sleep.

"And what angel?" Eric glanced over at his sleeping wife and sighed. "I guess it can wait till tomorrow."

----------------------------------------

(Later the next morning)

Keith had decided that if he couldn't sleep then no one else was going to either. He had stayed up all night worrying about Lilly and Allura had finally told him to either come to bed or go somewhere else to pace. "So everyone wants to be lazy this morning do they…" He muttered when several wake up calls were ignored.

Eric yawned, as he joined Keith for the morning briefing in the Castle Situation room. "Morning Dad why are you up so early?" He poured himself some coffee and walked over to take his seat.

"I couldn't sleep last night." He yawned tiredly.

"Problems?" Eric arched a brow at him.

"Nothing major son…just watching Lilly enter her teenage years." He sighed in frustration.

_So that's what Dromi was referring to last night. Shawn must have kissed Lilly._

"So are Shawn and Lilly going from friendship stage one to relationship stage two?" Eric inquired as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes! Now drop the subject!"

"Take it easy Dad. Their in the first stages of love. Nothing major will happen for a few years and we both know that Lilly and Shawn are very responsible kids." Eric winced at the way Keith was glaring at him and tried to calm his frazzled nerves with a few carefully chosen words.

"I just wasn't ready for this yet." Keith sighed in defeat.

"Where is everyone?" Eric decided to change the subject.

"Let's see Jen and Matt should be joining us any minute now. Jace and Christy were next on my list to give a wake up call, so far no response from either of their quarters. Lastly, Nate is home sick with sympathetic pregnancy syndrome." Keith looked up as Matt and Jenna walked into the room. "Nice of you to join us this morning."

Matt and Jenna glared at him. "Very funny Uncle Keith…getting us out of bed by threat of gun point was low even for you!" He snarled.

"Next time wake up on time!" Keith glared back.

"Where are Christina and my brother?" Jenna yawned sleepily.

"There was no answer from Christina's room, so where do you think they are." Keith's voice was laced with sarcasm.

"MY BABY SISTER!!!" Matt roared in fury and ran out of the room.

"Matt!! Get back here!" Eric jumped to his feet and raced after him.

----------------------------------------

Christina awoke in Jacen's arms. Jace was still asleep and had his arm thrown protectively across her middle. "What a way to wake up." She sighed happily.

Jace slowly stirred from his slumber unconsciously pulling her even closer to him for a long good morning kiss. "Hi gorgeous did you sleep well." He growled between kisses.

Christina stretched against him like a content feline. "Yes, but next time lets not sleep." She kissed him back.

Jace reined kisses down her throat. "I promise you that as soon as my back is healed we will continue this and we won't be sleeping."

"That doesn't mean that we can't kiss." She purred.

Matt didn't even knock he just barged into the room and glared furiously at them. "I KNEW IT!!"

Jace and Christy glared at him.

"THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BIG BROTHER!!"

"DAMN RIGHT IT ISN'T!! I LOVE CHRISTINA AND YOU LOVE MY TWIN SISTER! I DIDN'T BARGE INTO YOUR ROOM WHILE YOU WERE HAVING YOUR WAY WITH MY SISTER!! NOW GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY QUARTERS!!" Jace roared in fury, as he threw back the covers on his bed.

"Nothing happened?" Matt saw that Jacen was wearing Pajama bottoms and that his sister was wearing his pajama top.

"You hurt my back so of course nothing happened between us." He lounged back against the pillows and cuddled Christy in his arms.

"Don't look so shocked kid. It is possible to actually sleep with the woman that you love and not make love to her." Eric smirked at his cousin-in-law.

Matt took a deep breath and apologized. "I'm way out of line and I'm sorry that I overreacted. You love Christy as much as I love Jenn and it's just gonna take me a while to get used to the two of you like this."

Jenna glared at Matt. "MATTHEW ALEXANDER ANDERSON YOU ARE OUT OF LINE AND HAVE NO BUSINESS IN MY BROTHERS ROOM!! NOW GET OUT!!"

Jace felt a little sorry for his friend. "I would have done the same thing to you, but I know that we would've pounded each other, and then Jenna would've hurt me for causing her to feel my pain." Jace got up to his feet wincing in pain, as his back let him know that he was still injured.

"Jacen! Christy! You are late for your morning patrol, so get dressed! Matt! Jenna! Patrol now!" Keith ordered them.

Matt and Jenn raced from the room.

"Shawn kissed Lilly last night and dad isn't handling it very well." Eric explained as he pushed Keith out of Jace's room leaving the two of them alone.

Jace and Christy looked at each other and shook their heads.

----------------------------------------

Diana set up a trap for the four young officers. It was a ship sending out a fake distress call. "They won't have any choice but to investigate." She grinned.

"This is almost too easy…" Arianna rolled her eyes at Diana.

"Did you know that Jace is on Arus?" Di arched a brow at Arianna.

"My Jace is on Arus?" Aria frowned at her. "Why would he want to be on this planet?"

"Arislan didn't tell you?" Di's brows shot up in surprise. "You've been back home for a month and he's never told you?"

"Enough with the bull shit, Di! Tell me what happened to Jace!" Aria snarled at her.

"Jace was doing a job for his father and fell head over heels in love with a Princess Christina and joined up with his twin on Arus. He seems to really like being a good guy. He flies one of the cats and is an officer in the Galaxy Garrison." Di loved to torture people and couldn't resist rubbing it in to Arianna.

Arianna wasn't taking the news very well. "HE BELONGS TO ME DIANA!!" She seethed in outrage. "KHAN AND HIS FATHER HAD SUCH WONDERFULLY EVIL PLANS FOR HIM!! HOW COULD HE THROW THEM AWAY FOR A STUCK UP PRINCESS?" Arianna stalked off the bridge of her ship.

_We shall see if that little powder puff of a princess is going to get my Jace!_

----------------------------------------

(Hours later)

"_Jace you need to breathe in order to continue living and Christy is doing fine for her first time flying me."_ Ty tried to snap Jace out of his terrified state.

Jace eyed the view of the Arusian Mountains and how close they were getting to them. "Angel, please pull up the ship." He ordered, as calmly as he could, and ignored his cat's comment.

"Jacen Michael will you please try and relax. You're making me very nervous. I scored very high marks in the simulator." She glared at him.

"This isn't the simulator darling. Ty happens to be the real thing. Now please indulge me and pull up on the controls." He growled softly keeping his tone firm but gentle.

_"You asked for it my friend." _Ty sighed in defeat, as Christy pulled him into a ninety-degree climb.

Jace had forgotten to put on his safety harness and had been thrown all the way to the back of Ty's cockpit.

"Well you did tell me to pull up." She leveled off the cat and Jace fell to his knees.

_"She does have a point kid. You did tell her to pull up."_ Ty chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Ty." Jace crawled to his seat and buckled himself in. "That was not what I meant and you know it." He snarled at her through gritted teeth and then took back control of Ty.

"But you still love me anyway." She pouted, as she blinked over at him with her innocent amber eyes.

Jace rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Yes Christina Elizabeth I still love you. In fact the G's that I just pulled corrected whatever was wrong with my back."

_"I hate to break up this little kiss and make up fest before it even starts, but I am receiving orders from Eric and he wants the two of you to join Matt and Jenna to investigate a distress call."_ Ty stopped them from their potential make out session.

"Why me!" Jace snarled in frustration, but did as ordered, and went to rendezvous with Neo.

----------------------------------------

(Ten minutes later)

Jenna eyed the ship in distress and frowned. "I don't get it…these readings can't be right…run them again Neo."

_"So far I see nothing that could have caused that gaping hole in the center of that vessel and I detect no damage to the rest of that ship."_ Neo growled.

Matt eyed Jenna. "Our scans can't be that off."

"_My scans are never off and that ship is not what it seems."_ Neo acted hurt.

Jace and Christy arrived in Ty. "Is there any response so far as to why their in distress? That's if anyone is still alive in there." He saw the huge hole in the side of the vessel.

"None so far and the ship shows no other sign of damage." Matt answered back.

"Let's go investigate and see what we can find out." Jace's voice rang out loud and clear at the castle of lions where Keith and Eric were monitoring the situation.

Eric's face appeared on the monitor in both cats. "That's exactly what I want the four of you to do, but use extreme caution. Treat this as if your very lives are on the line."

"Yes sir we copy that and we are on our way." Jenna accepted their orders.

"You heard the boss let's go see what someone is trying to hide." Jace headed into the gaping hole on the side of the ship and Matt was right behind him.

Arianna cloaked the derelict and sent an energy charge into the two cats. The four of them cried out in agony and then collapsed in their seats.

All Eric and Keith could hear were the sounds of their agonizing cries of pain. "MATT!!! JENN!!! CHRISTY!!! JACE!!" Eric slammed his fist down onto the console.

"EINSTEIN WHERE ARE THEY?!" Keith shouted.

"_Their gone your highness. I show no signs of them or that ship."_ E reported. _"They cloaked the second that the cats entered the disabled ship."_

"Why them?! They're just kids!" Eric snarled in frustration and was pacing the Sit Room. "This isn't Rand or Khan's style. We're dealing with someone new."

"Any clue why anyone would want the kids? Rand and Khan I can understand, but who else would want to take them like this?" Keith popped two aspirin and downed them with some juice.

"Someone with enough power to add cloaking devices to their fleet and those were outlawed over a decade ago!" He snarled.

"Universal Law does not apply to this situation. This was a well-planned trap. They knew exactly what they were doing." Keith began pacing beside Eric.

"Jace could have enemies that we don't know about. Jenna has Prince Arislan and his vow that she will be his. Matt's only main enemy was Jace and he's a good guy now. Christy was just caught because she was with them…I mean this is her first day on the team." Eric racked his brain, as he tried to think of who had taken the kids.

_"Prince Arislan is still on his home world." _E informed them.

"E run a check on every planet that has space abilities and find out how many planets still have cloaked ships in any of their fleets." Keith ordered E.

"_This is going to take a while…"_ E sighed. _"I will contact you when I have compiled the list. Please make sure that no one else uses me for anything…I will be using all of my energy to do this."_

"Don't worry E this room is going to be off limits to everyone until you are finished." Eric and Keith left the Situation room to go use Hal.

----------------------------------------

Andy was test flying her newest toy. "Are you and Hunter enjoying the ride?" She asked the two small boys strapped in the back seat.

"This is great Aunt Dromi!" Hunter exclaimed happily.

"This is fun Mommy." MK echoed his cousin's remarks.

Andy spotted her father and Eric leaving the castle and decided to do a flyby right above them. "Hold on guys we're going to say hello to Daddy and Eric."

'**DAMN IT TO HELL ANDROMEDA THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!'** Eric roared, as he and Keith were flung into the lake.

"BOY MOMMY! Daddy and Grandpa looked really angry when they hit the water." MK frowned.

"Are they supposed to yell like that?" Hunter frowned in confusion.

Andy bit her lip to try and stop from laughing at the two waterlogged men, who were motioning for her to land on the lawn. "No Hunter they aren't." Andy flipped on the Nightwing's outside speakers. "Sorry about that my fault!" She was now hovering above the two very furious men.

Eric glared up at his amused wife and motioned for her to land**. 'LAND ANDROMEDA!!! I MEAN NOW!!'** He roared in her head, as well as up at the Wing.

Michael knew that his father was beyond furious with his mother. "Daddy didn't like your funny momma."

"No Aunt Dromi…You're in big trouble with Grandpa too." Hunter echoed.

Andy knew when to obey her husband and landed on the castle lawn. "Okay guys lets go into the castle for some milk and cookies." She hurriedly unstrapped herself, then the boys, climbed from the cockpit, and into the arms of her very wet and furious husband.

"Going somewhere love?" He glared down at her.

Andy knew that her stunt had landed her in hot water and chose to use her sudden emotional mood swings as a foil to get her out of trouble. **'I'm sorry Lion…I didn't mean any harm.'** She whimpered and blinked up at him with eyes pooled with tears. "I'm sorry Eric…" She sniffed out loud.

Eric narrowed his eyes down at her even more**. 'Oh don't even try that with me angel. You forget who you're trying to fool. I can read you like an open book. You knew damn well what you were doing.' **

Keith wasn't pleased with her either. "Why are you flying that?" He pointed to the Nightwing. "When you are grounded from flying all aircraft?!"

Andy looked over at her father and gave him a dirty look. "I will fly what I wish, whenever I wish to, and to hell with you or Eric grounding me. I am still perfectly fit to fly and this little one loves it." She pointed down at her rounded belly.

"Is that so? Then explain this reckless behavior? You call taking our son and nephew for a joyride when your suppose to be at home resting responsible!?" Eric was beyond furious with her.

"I was merely doing a flyby and you and Daddy got spooked and dove off the bridge into the water." Andy was calm and serene, as she looked into his eyes.

"You flew twenty feet above our heads! The inertia threw us into the lake!!" Eric was trying to keep his temper, but was fighting a losing battle.

"MATT, JENNA, JACEN, AND CHRISTINA WERE ALL KIDNAPPED A FEW MINUTES AGO!!! WE DO NOT NEED TO DROWN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T SIT STILL FOR FIVE MINUTES!!!" Keith roared at her.

Andy burst into tears. "I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW!!" She wailed.

Eric relaxed completely, as he rocked her in his arms. "It's okay baby this isn't one of our better days and your flyby was very ill timed."

"Take her home will you…" Keith sighed. "I'll watch the little monsters for a while. Maybe it will help clear my head." Keith pulled the two little boys out of the Wing and headed towards the castle.

Eric settled a now snoozing Andy into the back seat of the Nightwing and took off towards their home.

----------------------------------------

Arislan watched, as his men finally accessed the cats. There were several men lying lifeless on the floor of the hanger after being electrocuted by the cat's security system. "Have they finally found away inside those cats yet?!" He snarled at one of his techs.

Grant frowned at his cousin. "Yes, Arislan. The robot cats have finally been drained of their energy and we will have our prisoners out in minutes."

Diana glared at Arislan. "Jenna is yours, but Matthew is mine." She watched, as the prisoners were carried out of the cats.

Arislan walked over to an unconscious Jenna when they carried her out of Neo. "If you have damaged my bride Diana I will not be pleased." He growled softly.

Matt was brought out next. "Relax Arislan no harm was permanently done to her. I can see why she prefers this one instead of you." Matt was awake and in binds. "He seems to be intelligent as well as handsome."

Jacen and Christina's Cheetah was now being boarded and Arianna was now standing at her brothers side.

"I will not allow you to harm the little one." Arislan snarled at his sister, as Christina was carried out of the cat. She looked very delicate and fragile and was the mirror image of her mother.

"She's only a child!" Arianna glared at her competition. "Jacen gave up everything for her!"

Arislan watched, as Jacen was carried out of the ship. He too was in binds, only he was not glaring at them. He only had eyes for the unconscious creature that lay in the other stretcher. :YOU HARM HER AND I WILL MAKE YOU BEG TO DIE!: Jacen glared murderously at Arislan.

Arislan narrowed his eyes at Jace. "So you've finally surpassed your father's skill. Watch him and do not remove his binds." He ordered his men.

Arianna watched them as they took Jace away. "He's mine big brother."

"He's dangerous Arianna, so leave him alone." Arislan warned his younger sister.

"He's mine big brother and I will do what I please with him." She snarled. "Worry about your bride and stay out of my life." Arianna stalked out of the hanger.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Keith decided to fill Jeff in on the situation and was surprised at the reaction that he got when he finally was connected to Jeff's office.

"WHAT NOW OR DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW!?" He all but roared at Keith.

Keith glared back at his little brother's furious and highly stressed out image on the screen. "I take it that you're having problems of your own on Earth."

Jeff eyed his big brother with wary tired eyes. "Alliance City is in flames. Two of the embassies were targeted. Haz and Merla's and your embassy were destroyed…I don't know how else to say this big brother, but Koran and Nanny are both dead."

"SOMEONE HAS ZEROED OUT BOTH HAZ AND I'S EMBASSY'S!? KORAN AND NANNY ARE BOTH DEAD!? WHERE ARE THE KIDS!?" Keith had this feeling in his gut that he was going to lose one or both of his sons. "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!! WHERE ARE THEY!?" Keith roared.

Jeff's had never seen Keith come this unglued this fast in a very long time. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK BIG BROTHER! THEIR OUT DOING THEIR JOB!"

Keith shook off the feeling of dread and forced himself to calm down. "I can't send you any help because Matt, Jenn, Jace, and Christy were all kidnapped after falling into a trap. Ariel is four months pregnant, so Nate is suffering from sympathetic morning sickness. Andy is also four months pregnant, but as usual she can't do anything normal, and looks like she's only weeks away from giving birth. Alex and Chris are on Dreul and yes she is also expecting." Keith filled him in.

"All three? What the guys do plan it?" Jeff couldn't help but grin in amusement. "Wasn't Kane and Fawns announcement enough for you guys?" He chuckled when Keith glared at him. "Tell Ally that I'm sorry about Nanny and Koran…Koran will be sorely missed and so will Nanny." Jeff became serious once more.

"Thank you little brother. I only pray that no one else dies, because someone has decided to hold a grudge against all of us." Keith still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen to the boys.

"Relax big brother. Everyone here knows the risks and won't try anything stupid." Jeff tried to reassure him. "Keep me informed about what's going on with our three missing kids and try and relax." Were his final words before he ended the call.

Keith was about to go find Allura when she came racing into his office. "HURRY KEITH! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH EINSTEIN!" She cried.

Keith ran from the room. "E WAS OFF LIMITS! WHO TOUCHED HIM!!?"

Allura knew that something was terribly wrong. "He always tells Hunter and Michael stories and they got worried…" She tried to explain.

The two boys were crying as they pointed to E's blank screen.

"Grandpa! E's hurt!" Hunter whimpered.

"I sorry Grandpa…I just wanted a story." MK sniffled.

Keith felt like bursting into tears himself. "First the kids vanish, then Koran and Nanny, and now Einstein, because I forgot to security code the door!"

Allura picked up Hunter. "Keith tell me what's happened?" She could see the tears shining in his eyes and knew that something horrible had happened.

Keith picked up Michael. "These two need a nap and then we'll talk." Was all that he could manage to say as they walked out of the room.

----------------------------------------

Andy eyed the main monitor in the lair, as she used Hal to help save E. "Easy Einstein I've got you." Her forehead was beaded with sweat, as she concentrated on saving her artificial friend.

Eric paced the lair. "Are you positive that our son did this to E?"

Andy wasn't going to answer Eric until E was safe and sound with Hal. "Yes, but all that he and Hunter wanted was a story and when E didn't answer they got worried and pushed some buttons that's what overloaded his system."

Rora walked over to the screen and touched the glass. "_Einstein? Its Rora…Are you okay?"_

"_I've been better, but thanks for your concern._" E's image slowly appeared next to Hal's.

Andy sighed in relief. "You'll be fine E, but I want you to stay here in the lair until you are fully yourself again. You are never to do this again and that is final!" She glared at him.

_"Yes mistress." _He sighed. "_Although, this really isn't the young master's fault. I was so into finding the kids that I forgot about their storytime."_

Hal interrupted E's confession to inform them what was happening on Earth. _"Mistress your Uncle Koran and Nanny were killed in terrorists bombing at Arus's embassy…King Hazar's embassy was also targeted as were major locations in the city. Team Alpha Omega and Voltron one are currently hunting down the Mars Terrorists group that is claiming responsibility for setting Alliance City on fire."_

Andy's eyes grew wide when Hal began to play the live feed from GNN. It was an aerial shot of her little brother and Nichelle investigating what was left of the Wayne Science Space Center. "Eric…I don't like this…why so many locations at one time?"

_And I thought that we had problems!_ Eric thought, as he watched the footage. "Did you just say that Koran and Nanny were killed?!" Eric watched, as Andy clutched at the armrests of her chair. **'Oh baby I am so sorry.'**

"_Yes they are two of the fatalities."_ Hal answered solemnly.

"Who else was targeted in these bombings?" Andy whimpered.

"Haz and Merla's embassy was also targeted." Eric read the readout on the screen.

Andy went deadly quiet and her teeth clenched when she was hit by one of her Real dreams. Something horrible was going to happen to one of her little brothers and she was helpless to try and stop it. She curled up in her chair and cried.

Eric knelt down in front of her. "Don't cry sweetheart. I know that it hurts to lose Koran and Nanny like we have, but there was nothing that we could have done. Now as for the kids I'll find them." He growled softly.

Andy stopped her crying and whimpered. "It's not them Eric! I know that Uncle Koran and Nanny are gone now…Arislan has Jen and the others on Arcane. E downloaded that before he crashed and some legal agreement that was made between Rand and Arislan's family's when Jenna was just a baby that binds her to Arislan…" Andy tried to will her Real dream away, but it was still free in her mind. "I'm upset because something horrible is going to happen to my brothers and I can't do anything to stop it nor can I save my friends! I'm helpless here and I hate it!!" She tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Eric swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the lair. "It's okay angel you're not having a good day." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Andy sobbed.

"I don't know baby." He willed her mind to go to sleep. "But no matter what happens we will get through this together."

"I love you lion…hold me for a while." She was almost asleep.

"I'll keep you safe…you just nap in my arms for a while." He settled the two of them on their bed and cradled her sleeping form in his arms.

----------------------------------------

(Arcane)

Matt glared at Diana. "Why me?" He snarled at her.

"Why not?" Diana smiled at him.

"You want Arislan, so why go after me when I love Jenna?" Matt tried to free himself from his binds.

"Because he is obsessed with Jenna! I also find every inch of you very appealing." Her eyes roved over his flight suit covered form.

----------------------------------------

Jenna awoke in a very comfortable, but extremely king-size bed. Her cyber armor was off and she was clad only her skintight body suit. Her head felt like it was gonna come off and her whole body ached.

"Where am I?" She moaned, as she looked around at her luxurious surroundings, and sat up in the bed. She glanced down at her hand and saw that her engagement ring was gone and had been replaced by a fiery red ruby. She crawled out of bed and stared at the most beautiful wedding gown that she had ever seen an ivory creation of silk, satin, lace, and jewels. She also saw that not far from the gown were crowned jewels sitting on a velvet pillow. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" She frowned.

Arislan walked out of another part of the vast suite dressed in a black silk robe and matching silk pants. His raven black hair was still damp from his shower. He was about six four and extremely handsome. He had left the front of his robe unbelted, which revealed bronze skin and a flat washboard chest. "So you're awake." He growled softly.

Jenna forced herself to remain calm. Arislan was an extremely handsome male. It was almost a waste considering that he was scum. "Where are my friends? Why am I here?" She glared at him.

"They are alive for the moment. Their fate lies in your hands. Marry me and I will let your prince and his sister live. My sister has plans for your twin." His icy blue eyes stared down into her sapphire colored ones.

"Either way you can't afford to let them go." Jenna took a step backwards.

Arislan continued to move even closer. "Princess Christina is welcome to leave. I had no intention of keeping her. Your Matthew Alexander seems to have caught the eye of Princess Diana and she has this annoying trait of always getting what she wants." He was only inches away from her now. "Ah, that leaves your twin brother Jacen Michael. It seems that he and my baby sister Arianna had a short, but hot affair about four years ago. So hot that my baby sister ran. Jace got on with his life and a few months later saw Christina, forgetting his place, and destiny to fit into her world." He was now almost nose to nose with her.

"Why me? You don't know me! How could you love me?" Jenna knew that she was in way over her head.

Arislan reached behind Jenna's head and undid the bun on the top of her head, sending her silky black hair tumbling just bellow her shoulder blades. "You were raised by your grandfather to someday rule by my side. In fact he and my father made an official announcement betrothing you to me when you were a few months old. So in the eyes of universal law, my beautiful Jenna you can't marry Matthew, because you are already promised to me."

Jenna knew when someone was lying to her and Arislan was definitely speaking the truth. She frowned at Arislan. "Are you saying that my cousin wants Matthew!?" Jenna shoved, as hard as she could, but Arislan wasn't budging. "You still haven't answered my question Arislan." She gazed defiantly up into his icy blue eyes. "Is it lust or love that makes you want me? I love Matthew with all that I am! I would die for him in a second! He is and always will be my life! My one and only star crossed love!"

"Enough of this!!" Arislan had more than enough and gave her a less than gentle kiss. "You are going to be marry me! When you and I become one your Matthew will be nothing, but a dull memory!" He glared down into her eyes after finally breaking off the kiss.

"NEVER!!!" Jenna spat at him. "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!! MATT AND I ARE ALREADY LOVERS AND ONLY HE WILL EVER HAVE THIS BODY!!!" She slapped him hard across his face.

Arislan's eyes widened in fury and he slapped her back sending her flying onto the bed. "YOU WILL HAVE NO CHOICE!!" He snarled down at her. "YOU AND I WILL MARRY IN THE MORNING!!" He left her to think about his final words and stalked out of the room.

Jenna curled up in a ball on the bed and cried.

----------------------------------------

Arianna eyed the man that had been chained to her bed. "Hello lover it's been a long time." She joined him on her bed.

Jace glared up at her. "So Arianna I see that you finally came back home."

Aria ran her hands up his chest. "I was given an opportunity that was too good to pass up. I was five years older than you and realized that other duties were more important than what the two of us had." She gave him a long and searching kiss.

Jace braced himself for some of his old emotions for her to return, but he felt nothing. "What we had was nothing Aria. I'd been taught what they intended for me to learn and they sent you away because you had become attached to your student. They used you it's as simple as that." He snarled at her after she finally broke off the kiss.

"You were the heir to Khan's empire and you gave it up to bed the daughter of your Uncle Devon's enemy?" She glared down at him.

Jace blinked up at her in confusion there it was again the insinuation that Tasian had been his grandfather. "Devon isn't my Uncle! Who told you that load of BS?" He snarled.

"Your father and your Uncle Shaitan disowned their family in order to join Khan's empire. They wanted to taste blood and kill people themselves. They became bored with having others do the killing for them. As for them not telling you and Jenna the truth, well, I doubt that they would brag about Devon being their brother." Arianna filled him in.

Jace became even more furious. He used his growing fury to break free of his bindings and sprang to his feet and the binds on his legs snapped. "I always felt like I wasn't good enough for someone as delicate as Christina and she always calls me her prince charming with an attitude. Its funny Arianna being a prince doesn't feel any different. All that I feel is shame at being related to Devon's bloodline." He glared murderously at Arianna.

Arianna glared back at him. "The little princess refuses to let you have her. The old Jace would have taken her long ago." She taunted him.

"When you left me… I declared my independence from my father and Khan. Oh I worked for them on my terms for a very high fee and loved every moment of it. I finally had the freedom to do as I pleased and had no one telling me what I could and could not do." He narrowed his eyes at the woman that was standing before him as if he was pondering whether to kill her or let her live.

"I was on a job to return my twin sister and Andromeda to Khan and my parents…" His expression became almost thoughtful as he remembered how he and Christy had met.

"When a young teenage girl came up to me and asked me for her ball back. Realizing that the girl was a princess…I decided to ignore the feelings that just seeing her were causing me and went back to work. The thing was that she kept turning up wherever I was and was unafraid of me. I had every intention of never seeing her again, but fate kept pushing the two of us together and for the first time in my whole life. I was able to be happy. I was given a choice to see how the other side lived and found that I loved it as much as my twin. I grew into the man that is standing before you. I am an officer in the GG and the pilot of Ty one of the cats that form Voltron. You see Arianna I happen to like being a good guy. I like having friends that don't stab me in the back or leave me for dead!" He punched Arianna in the face, tied the now unconscious woman up, and then left to find the others. _Hang on baby I'm coming. _

----------------------------------------

Christina paced her rooms in frustration. "I hate being cooped up and this feels like someone has set me in some sort of gilded cage." She muttered to herself.

"Unhappy your highness? Are your quarters not to your liking?" Arislan made himself known.

"They are fine if you consider a gilded cage a fitting room." She snapped at him in her best regal tone. "Where is Jacen Michael?"

"So the beautiful princess wants her prince does she…" Arislan chuckled. "Sorry to have to tell you this, but he and my sister are making up for lost time."

"You're lying!" Christy glared at him. "He loves me!"

"He wants you princess and once he has you the spell that you seem to have over him will be broken!" He glared down at her.

"Wrong! Jacen Michael can fly one of the cats of Voltron and that alone proves that he has a pure heart and there is nothing that any of you can do to change that! We are all members of the Galaxy Garrison and they will not tolerate these actions against us!" Her amber eyes glared up at him.

"No one knows where you are. Galaxy Garrison is busy fighting to keep Alliance City from burning to the ground. You see a few colleges of mine decided to set the city on fire with a few well placed bombs." He smiled down at her. "I doubt that Prince Eric and Prince Nathan will try and rescue you themselves, seeing as most of the main members of the team are all expecting. Your Uncle Keith and your father are too rusty, no little one, you are totally at my mercy. So continue to behave and nothing will happen to you." He lifted her chin up with his finger, so that she was looking up into his eyes. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear Prince Arislan. I only have one thing to say to you…" She surprised him when her knee came up and nailed him in the groin. She waited until he stumbled backwards to follow that move with a swift kick to that same region of his body, and then followed that with a few punches to his perfect face. "Never underestimate a woman!" She snarled down at the man who was rolling on the plush carpeting in total agony.

She stripped off her dress until all that she wore was her black body suit and then ditched her spiked-heeled shoes. "Especially us little ones." With that said she left the room.

----------------------------------------

Jenna used the diamond necklace to cut the glass window of her rooms. "I've had enough of this and there's no way that I'm marrying that man." She let the piece of glass fall silently on the pillows that she had piled on the floor. She then placed all of the crowned jewels in the red velvet sack that she had found while exploring her elegant prison. "These belong to me and that was my grandmothers dress…I remember seeing that in my grandfather's palace. How could you do this to me grandfather…" She hated to think that all she had been was a pawn in her grandfathers ultimate chess play to make his empire strong again. "Sorry old man, but your plan failed. I'm going to marry Matt." She went in search of Matt and the others.

----------------------------------------

Matt glared at Diana when she attempted to unzip the front of his flight suit. "Don't even think of it Diana! This body is Jenna's!" He tried to free himself from his bindings.

Diana ignored him and ran her hands up his now exposed skin. "Arislan is keeping Princess Jenna occupied, after all she is his bride to be." She pulled the zipper of his flight suit down even lower.

"PRINCESS?! BRIDE TO BE!!!? OVER MY DEAD BODY!! JENNA IS MINE!!!" He roared at Diana.

"Don't waste your energy handsome. You won't be able to free yourself and you are going to need all of that energy for me." She purred down at him.

Matt felt sick to his stomach as she continued to try and have her way with him. "In your dreams lady! My body only wants Jenna!" He continued to free himself.

"How can you say that you haven't even seen my body?" Diana got up off of the bed and let her robe fall to the floor at her feet.

Matt narrowed his eyes at her. "Sorry princess, but just because your considered beautiful doesn't mean that it will have any effect on me. Jenna owns this body. I'm worthless to you or any female. I think the only reason that you want me is because you can't have Arislan."

Diana put her robe back on. "He doesn't want me. I am nothing to him!" She sank into a nearby chair utterly humiliated. "He only sees me as a pest."

Matt finally broke free of his binds and got out of the bed. "You aren't his sister Diana; use all of that energy towards him. Show him how you feel and maybe then he'll leave Jenna alone." Matt vanished from the room.

----------------------------------------

(The Narnia)

Eric, Nate, Keith, and Lance were on their way to rescue the kids.

"We're going to remain hidden on the dark side of their moon until we know the situation." Keith informed the others.

"He has the kids Keith! We can't just sit here and wait for them to signal us! If Andy's information is correct Arislan can force Jenna to marry him!" Lance snarled in frustration.

Eric glared at Lance. "Listen Uncle Lance! None of us knew that Devon and Rand were brothers, so we didn't know that Arislan was telling the truth!"

"We can't go in there with force, besides all of them are highly trained, and know how to handle themselves in almost any situation." Nate was still munching on his crackers.

Lance narrowed his eyes at Nate. "Matthew, Jenna, and Jacen are all highly trained! My baby girl is a rookie!"

"She may be a rookie, but she can more than take care of herself. She's just as lethal as the others. The only difference is that she doesn't like to flaunt it." Eric corrected Lance.

Keith ignored the three of them and focused on finding the kids. "Rora scan the planet and find our four missing kids."

----------------------------------------

Jace skulked around the palace and found himself entranced with a female clad in palace guard's uniform. "How about you and I finding a nice quiet place, so that we can succumb to our wildest fantasies." He growled into her ear.

Christy whirled around and launched herself into his arms. "Jacen! You're okay!" She happily kissed him.

Jacen scooped her up into his arms and carried her into an empty room. "Did he hurt you?" He carefully set her down into one of the chairs.

"No, but he'll be singing soprano for hours." She frowned at him. "Did you and his sister catch up on old times?"

Jace pulled her away from him, so that she was looking up at him. "Relax love if it wasn't for Arianna we might have met under different circumstances. You are my life now and no one will ever change that." He sealed his words with a kiss.

"I still want to rip her hair out." She pouted up at him.

"How did you escape Arislan? What was that about Arislan singing soprano?" He looked down into her eyes.

Christy grinned up at him. "I nailed him in the groin twice and then punched him across the face three times. They dressed me in this gown complete with spiked heeled shoes, so he wasn't in any shape to chase after me."

Jace's eyes widened. "Oh angel, we have to get you out of here, because he's not gonna be happy when he's able to move again."

"I wasn't thinking about my actions! I had to get you away from that woman!" She pouted.

"It's okay love your with me now and I won't let anything happen to you…now lets go find the others." Jace kissed her on the nose and they both vanished from the room.

----------------------------------------

Arislan was beyond furious with Christy. "I'll kill her for doing that to me!" He stalked into his rooms only to find that Jenna was missing. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE ESCAPE!!!" He stalked out of his rooms and glared at the guard that had been posted outside of the wing.

"I haven't left my post sire!" He gulped.

"I should have posted a guard inside my private wing!" He snarled.

"Sire! Prince Jacen and Prince Matthew have both escaped." Grant gave him more bad news.

"Search the palace and bring the two princess's to me!" Arislan let the doors to his suite slide shut in their faces.

"Arislan! You and I are going to talk!" Diana stalked into the room.

"What now!? Can't you see that I am busy!!"

"Arislan I'm not your kid sister! Nor am I a pest! I am however a crowned princess and a woman who knows who she wants!" She stalked up to him and glared up into his eyes.

"Is there a point to this Di or are you having another one of your tantrums?" Arislan glared impatiently down at her.

"THIS POINT IS THAT YOU WANT SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AND ALL BECAUSE OF A STUPID AGREEMENT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU CAN'T SEE THAT YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO TRULY LOVES, RESPECTS, AND UNDERSTANDS YOU!!" Hot angry tears streamed down her cheeks, as she continued to scream at him.

Arislan stared down into her eyes. "Why did you bring Jenna to me?"

Di answered him with the truth. "You wanted her and I hate to see you unhappy…unless I cause it."

"And the prince? Why him?" He frowned.

"Jenna and Matthew come as a package deal. Their almost inseparable! I only wanted Matt because I know that I could never have you!" with that said she went to leave the room.

Arislan stopped her by pulling into his arms and kissing her. "You love me?" He wasn't used to the emotion or feelings that were suddenly overpowering his senses.

Diana blinked up at him with her unusual eyes. "Yes I love you. I have always loved you and always will no matter who you decide to marry." She whispered softly.

"You were always tagging along wherever I went. I've never even allowed myself to see you as anything, but an annoying kid sister." He kissed her again. "I've never felt anything like this in my life and I know that I want to do more than just kiss you." Arislan crushed his mouth down against her willing one.

Diana kissed him back and let her hands up his chest. "So do I Arislan much…" She pushed his robe off of his shoulders and then raked her nails down his back. "More…"

Arislan swept her up into his arms and carried her over to his bed.

----------------------------------------

Jenna had taken out any guard that got in her way. "Come on Matthew where are you?" She almost covered the entire palace and still there were no signs of the others. She glared at a palace guard, as he continued to leer at her. "Here goes another one." She sighed in frustration and went to take out her emotions on the guard.

Matt eyed her warily, because she was giving him the death glare. He barely had time to block her move and countered her attack by bending her arm behind her back. "I'd like to be alive to enjoy our honeymoon." He growled into her ear before releasing her.

Jenna leapt into his arms and clung to him. "Oh Matt! I just wanna go home..." She sobbed against his chest.

Matt was instantly furious with Arislan. "The cats are just around this corridor. Jace and Christy are waiting for us." He was carrying her in his arms.

Jace ran up to the two of them. "Is Jenn okay?" He saw that his sister was crying.

"I don't know Jace…the sooner we get her home that happier I will feel." Matt and Jace entered the hanger and then Neo.

Jace and Christy got into Ty and fired up his engines. "Let's go home."

----------------------------------------

The Narnia was now in full view and the two cats flew into the hanger bay. "Rora I want you to locate the highest mountain peak and when you have it within range I want you to fire at it. We are going to leave them something to remember us by and then I want you to head us for home." Keith gave Rora her orders and then went to join the others in the hanger bay.

"Matt!! Christy!! Jacen!! Jenna!! Are you kids okay?" Lance shouted the second that he entered the hanger bay.

Eric was already entering Neo and smiled at Matt. "Long time no see."

Matt sighed in relief. "Am I glad to see you."

Eric looked over at Jenna, who was sound asleep in the co-pilots chair. "Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"As far as I can tell she's fine…she has that bruise on her cheek and that's it." Matt got up to pick up his sleeping princess.

"I'll take her Matt." Eric picked Jenna up and the two of them left Neo.

Lance and Nate were checking on the other two. "Daddy!!" Christy beamed at her father and launched herself into his arms.

Lance hugged her to him before making sure that she was okay. "Did they hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

"Relax sir, she's fine, in fact she took down Arislan all by herself." Jacen grinned.

"See Daddy…I can take care of myself." Christy winked at him.

"I would say that she passed her first day on the force with flying colors." Nate grinned at the two of them.

Jace eyed what Nate was munching on and frowned. "What's with the crackers?"

Nate narrowed his eyes at him. "If you laugh you die."

Lance chuckled at Nate's expression. "Nate is sharing in Ariel's pregnancy."

Jace ran from the ship and began to laugh until tears streamed down his face. "I can't help it Nate! You look so funny munching on those crackers!!" He gasped for air, as his laughter finally began to subside.

Eric grinned at Nate's furious expression. "Payback is sweet." Jenna was still asleep in his arms.

Matt had noticed that she had been clutching a fairly large red velvet sack in her arms and was finally able to see what was inside. "WOW!!" He pulled out a crown, tiara, and then the matching jewels. "She robbed him blind!"

"Those were our grandparents crowned jewels, so I guess that Jenn didn't want him to have them."Jace supplied the four confused men with an answer.

----------------------------------------

Matt headed for his quarters in the ship and went to take a shower.

Lance followed him into his room. "Are you okay son?"

"I know exactly how Andy feels." Matt muttered under his breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Lance frowned at his son.

"Being someone's obsession and winding up in an awkward situation." He snarled bitterly.

"Are you saying that some female attacked you?" Lance eyed Matt in disbelief.

"Tried dad…Princess Diana tried to have her way with me…I talked her out of it." Matt snarled. "Now would you please get out of here so that I can take my shower in peace!"

Keith walked in with Jenna in his arms. "Is Matt okay?" He whispered softly, as not to wake up his niece.

Lance pulled back the covers on the bed. "He's fine just tired and angry about this entire situation."

Keith set Jenna onto the bed and covered her up. "This wasn't just about Jenn?" Keith frowned at Lance.

Lance sighed in frustration. "Not really I have a feeling that the only person that wasn't meant to be with them was Christy. Arislan wanted Jenn, Di wanted Matt, and Arianna wanted Jace."

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Myria noticed that two of her students hadn't shown up for their afternoon classes. "LJ have you seen Lilly or Shawn today?"

LJ shook his head and looked over at Kitty. "Why would they tell us anything we're just kids?"

Kitty echoed LJ's words. "Their too big to hang around us anymore."

Sara knew where they were. "He's acting seriously weird and Daddy grounded him for breaking his curfew last night."

Myria arched a brow at her. "Why was Shawn late last night?"

"He went to see Lilly last night. He was very mad at her for standing him up." She reported.

"I see…so they were going on a date were they…" Myria walked over to a monitor to call Andromeda.

MK answered the call. "Hi Auntie Myria." He smiled at her.

"Hi MK is your Mommy busy?" She smiled at her nephew.

"MOMMY!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "AUNTIE MYRIA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Andy reached down and picked him up in her arms. "You know better than to scream for me like that in the house." She scolded him. "Sorry Aunt Myr, is something wrong?"

"Shawn and Lilly aren't in class…they seem to be missing." She informed her niece.

"Daddy and Momma will ground her for life if she skipped class and Uncle Darian will be beyond furious with Shawn." Andy frowned at her Aunt. "I'll find her Aunt Myr…just remember that those two are falling in love and think of Uncle Patrick."

Myr frowned at her. "I never skipped school."

"Only because Uncle Patrick wouldn't have liked it if you had. I know that you have to tell mom, but give me a little while to find them first." She pleaded with her aunt just as a screen came on in another room. "Shit! Daddy and Eric are gonna be here is 45 minutes!" She cried out in panic.

"Oh well you tried…You have until my brother arrives and then I have to tell them." With that said she ended the call.

"Momma you no swear that's bad." MK frowned.

"I know that son and I'm sorry that I swore, but your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn are in major trouble right now." She entered the lair. "Hal? E? Can you locate my baby sister and Shawn?"

_"Mistress have you checked outside by the waterfall?"_ E frowned.

"No I haven't…why did you ask?" Andy frowned.

"_They are currently swimming by the waterfall."_ Hal explained.

"IN MY WATERFALL!? Daddy will never believe that I had nothing to do with this now!" She wailed in frustration.

_"Mistress please calm down getting upset like this is not good for you or the baby."_ E eyed her worriedly.

"BELLA!! SHADOW!! Go bring them to me!" She ordered her cats.

"Lilly and Shawn not pose to play?" MK frowned.

"No they are supposed to be in school." She informed her son. :I suggest that the two of you dry off and follow the cats into the house!!: Andy snarled at them in their minds.

----------------------------------------

Keith greeted Allura with a nice long kiss. "Miss me?" He smiled at her.

Allura just let him hold her. "I've needed you to hold me."

Lance pulled Cassie into his arms and kissed her.

Nate did the same the moment he saw that Ariel and Hunter were also waiting for him.

Eric looked around for Andy and MK, but found that she wasn't there to greet him. "That's strange she knew when we were arriving." He frowned.

"Something wrong son?" Keith walked over to Eric.

"Andy isn't here with MK. I wonder where she is." He growled.

"She's probably taking a nap." Ariel yawned.

"Let's go home Hunter your momma needs a nap." Nate scooped up Ariel and Hunter and headed for their car.

"If she were napping I'd feel relaxed and all that I'm getting from her in fury towards Shawn and Lilly…" Eric was at a loss as to why his love was mad at Lilly or Shawn. "Aren't they in class?"

Keith and Allura looked at each other and frowned. "They had better be or else."

----------------------------------------

Andy glared at the two kids sitting in her living room. "Well?" She snapped at them. "Why aren't the two of you in class and I had better like the answer or you two are toast!"

"We didn't have any tests today, so we decided to take the afternoon off." Shawn answered.

"Way wrong answer! I will not take the heat for this Lillian Allura Edwards!! So start talking!" She glared at her sister.

Lilly knew that her sister was about to blow. "No matter what or how it looks…the fact remains that you have harbored us all day. It really doesn't matter if you knew about us or not." Lilly glared back at her.

"This isn't fair!! I'm actually innocent and no matter what I say or do I will still look guilty!" Andy snarled at them.

"Plus, I have a very interesting holo disk of some of your most embarrassing moments courtesy of our brothers." Lilly thought that she was going to win this little battle, but she was very wrong.

"Listen to me baby sister! If you don't cut the attitude and fast I will make sure that Daddy grounds you until you're eighteen and Uncle Darian will do the same with Shawn!" Andy had heard more than enough from her sister.

"It's too late for that he's grounded for life and on the first ticket to Earth and his grandmother!" Darian snarled as he appeared next to Andy.

Shawn turned white as a sheet when he heard his fathers' voice. "We were only joking." He all but whimpered when Eric and Lilly's parents walked into the room.

"LILLIAN ALLURA EDWARDS YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!" Keith roared at her.

"But Daddy!!" Lilly wailed in protest.

"No, buts young lady and don't even try and blame this on your sister! Andy never even tried to attempt something like this for fear of facing our wrath!!" Allura was furious with her child.

"I also want that holo disk that the twins gave you to blackmail your sister. Who might I add has always taken your side no matter what the situation was. I am ashamed if you!" Keith had never been so disappointed with her in his entire life.

"I'm sorry daddy." She whimpered.

"You will be when we finish deciding on how else to punish you!" Allura snapped.

I'm sorry Dromi…" Lilly tried to talk to her sister but Andy had turned her back on her.

Eric glared at the two of them. "I think you should leave and think about if skipping class was worth it! Worth the punishment and most importantly worth causing your very pregnant older sister undo stress!" Andy had bolted for the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Keith decided to check in with Jeff after dealing with Lilly and finally sending her to her room. He was devastated by the time that he had ended the call. His son was dead and so was Hazar's daughter. He couldn't deal with hearing that news and didn't even notice when Allura stopped him on his way to their wing.

"Keith! Something has happened to our son!" She threw herself into his arms.

"I know Allura…" His voice broke, as he tried to tell her the news that was killing him inside.

"Do you know what happened?" She looked up into his eyes and then feel to her knees in agony as she realized that one of her babies was now gone. "NO!!!!" She screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry Allura…Jeff just told me…he and Nichelle are gone…" He picked her up into his arms and carried her into their quarters.

"Momma!!" Lilly raced into the room. "What's happened why is Momma crying?!"

"Your brother died today…Tony and Shell was both killed in the line of duty…" Keith growled hoarsely.

"No!!! Not Tony! Not Shell! Its not fair!!" Lilly ran over to cling to her parents.

"I know that baby, but there was nothing that they could do to save them…Drew is on his way to rescue Fawn and Felicia, but Jeff said that he was handling it as well as could be expected…" Keith held them both in his arms.

Ariel and Andy raced into the room.

"Is it true!?" Ariel still couldn't believe what Nate had told her.

"I'm afraid so…" Allura sniffled.

"Not Tony!" Andy cried out before she fainted.

Eric raced into the room, as did Nate who was just in time to catch them when they fainted in shock from the news that their brother was gone.

----------------------------------------

Next Chapter Five

I hope that you liked it…and I'm glad that you seem to be enjoying the new Spin Off series to the story.

Next…

Is Andria having a change of heart?

Guess who's come to Arus for a little R&R…-

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	5. Chapter Five

Gen X

Chapter 5

"Changing sides"

By Cindra

----------------------------------------

This chapter goes with chapter Two of Alpha Omega you might want to read that first. Then read this.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

(Arus a few months later)

Prince Dexter, son of King Faron and Queen Farla, arrived on Arus to attend the academy. Dex was a little over six feet tall, had eyes the color of aquamarine, bronze colored skin, was extremely handsome, and was known for his killer smile. "My mother and father send their love." He greeted his godparents with a warm smile.

"Welcome to Arus, Dex." Lance grinned at his godson. "I hadn't realized that it had been, so long since Cassie and I visited Lera. You must be what fifteen now?"

"Actually I'm almost sixteen." Dex glanced up at the castle and spotted Lilly watching them from the balcony of her room. "Is that little Lilly?" He asked Lance in surprise.

Cassie glanced up at Lilly's balcony. "Yes, Dex that's our little flower. She would come down and say hi, but she's grounded." Cassie explained.

"Then I guess that I'll just have to go and see her." Dex chuckled not noticing that Keith and Allura had come out to greet him.

"She won't let you in." Keith informed him.

"What the warden refuses to allow her any visitors?" He rolled his eyes at Keith.

"Very funny Dexter." He gave Dex a hug. "So I see that you've finally decided to attend the academy on the actual campus instead of via correspondence courses."

"Why's the prisoner in her room anyway?" He asked curious to know what kind of trouble she had managed to get herself into this time.

"Her and Shawn skipped school and that got her grounded for a few months. She however managed to sneak out twice and that increased her punishment even more. It didn't help that she decided to escape just after Tony's funeral." Keith voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry about the loss of Tony." Dex still couldn't believe that Tony and Shell were gone. "How is Drew handling it?"

"Andrew is handling this amazingly well. Kane, Fawn, baby Athena and Drew are all home for the time being anyway." Keith smiled, as he mentioned his newest grandchild.

"So can the prisoner have visitors or is she in solitary?" Dex asked.

"Go on up…maybe you can cheer her up. She'll be fourteen in two days and she's fallen hard for Shawn." Allura explained.

"Shawn was sent to Earth last month and she hasn't spoken to either of us since he went away." Keith glanced up at his daughter's room wincing when she glared at him and then stalked back into her room.

----------------------------------------

Allison and Michael were playing in the living room and Ashley was fussing over Andy.

"Would you please try and forget about Andria. She hasn't appeared in months. I wish that I could find a way to keep your mind off work and focused more on the little one growing inside of you." Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend.

Andy blew her bangs out of her eyes. "What do you mean by that? Listen Ash this little guy and I are on a first name basis. I wolf down anything that he craves. While he keeps me up all night. I read to him, sing to him, and talk to him constantly. What more do you want from me?" Andy pushed herself up to her feet and waddled over to the glass doors that gave her a perfect view of her waterfall.

Ashley walked over to look at Andy's latest work in progress that she had mounted on an easel. "He's very handsome. Who is he?" She decided to change the subject.

Andy walked over to her painting and sighed. "I met him on my trip to the past." She unveiled one of her finished works. "This is Richard Grayson and that is Bruce Wayne. He was the one who gave me my Nightwing." She explained.

Ashley was looking at Andy's other paintings and sketches. "Did you meet them to?" She asked, as she help up a painting of the Power Rangers.

"Yes." Andy smiled. "They were the first V force, but back then they were known as the Power Rangers."

"Who are the two hunks in costume?" Ash zeroed in on Andy's first project.

"That's Batman and Robin." Andy was glad that Ash was being distracted by her paintings. "I tried to recreate the Batcave and painted them in front of their car."

"You sure have been busy." Ash flipped through Andy's sketchpad with watercolors of Eric, Arus, the kids, and much more. "These are really good."

"They'll pass…" Andy shrugged her shoulders. "This keeps me sane and busy when the kids are at school, or when Eric is off on a mission. My two best ones are of Tony and Nichelle, and one that I'm going to give Lilly for her birthday." She showed Ash the two carefully framed oil paintings. Tony and Nichelle were gazing into each other's eyes in one painting, while she had captured Lilly and Shawn's first kiss in the other.

Ashley gasped at the way that Andy had managed to capture the two moments in time. "Oh Dromi these are breathtaking."

Andy carefully recovered all of her works. "It keeps me calm. I'm always so focused on saving the universe, so I never have time to do anything like this." Andy heard MK yelling from his room and went to go investigate.

"Mommy!! Ally keeps chasing me!!" He wailed in protest. The girl in question was clinging to him.

"Mine!! Mikey mine!!" She shouted happily and placed slobber kisses on the little boy's cheek.

"YUCK!! ALLY!!" He wailed in protest and wiped at his cheek. "Make her stop Mommy!!"

Allison let go of MK and raced over to his toy box to get his toy black lion. "Here go Mikey." She held out the toy.

"Indulge her Michael." Andy tried to keep a straight face. "Oh look she's brought you your lion."

"Thank you Allison." He rolled his eyes at her.

"Mine!!!" She proclaimed happily and clung to him once more.

"Mother!! Get her off me!" MK pleaded to his mother.

Allison's eyes filled with tears. "YOU NO LIKE ME!!" She wailed and ran over to cling to her mother's leg. "MOMMA!!! MIKEY NO LIKES ME!!" She cried her heart out.

"Come here Ally and let Aunt Dromi show you something." Andy glared at her son, took Allison over to the rocker in his room, and then sat down with Allison in her lap. "Do you feel that Allison?" Andy put Ally's tiny hand on her rounded belly and the baby kicked.

"Baby do that?" Her tears had vanished and she was gazing in wonder at Andy's belly.

"Yes he likes to do that all of the time." She smiled at her.

"Why Mikey no like me?" She frowned at Andy.

"Oh Ally Michael likes you." She tried to explain. "It's just that he's at the age when girls in general are to be avoided."

"He plays with me." Allison frowned.

"Yes he plays with you, but he doesn't like it when you chase him, catch him, cling to him, and then kiss him." Andy tried to word her explanation, so that the little girl would be able to understand.

"Oh no kissy, but yes play?" She looked up at Andy then over at MK.

"Yes Allison no kissy and he will play with you." Ash smiled at her daughter.

"Ok." She crawled off of Andy's lap, ran over to MK, and dragged him out of his room.

Andy and Ash followed them out of the MK's room and back into the living room.

"MOMMY YOU TRAITOR!!!" He wailed in protest, as Ash and Andy watched the little red headed dynamo drag MK outside.

Eric walked into the room from the lair's new entrance. "Did she catch him this time?" He asked between chuckles.

"Yes and you missed it." Andy grinned. "What are you up to Eric?" She sensed that he was hiding something from her.

"Nothing darling, you're getting way to paranoid." He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

Ash's eyes were now glued to the three men standing in the doorway.

Shadow came out of nowhere and pounced playfully on Dick.

Bella came up to slink up against Bruce's leg and purred when he scratched her behind her ears. He looked outside just in time to see Michael desperately trying to get into the house, but a cute little red headed toddler dragged him off and out of view. He had to concentrate hard to keep from laughing. "Hey you two can finish your hello later." His amused growl was enough to break off Eric and Andy's kiss.

"Yeah and get Shadow off of me." Dick's voice was muffled by Shadow's fur and Bella's hello licks.

Eric chuckled, as he looked down at Andy. "Surprise love. Bruce, Dick, and Alfred needed a vacation."

"But what about Gotham?" Andy turned to frown at her friends.

"Let's just say that a few of my friends are watching Gotham while we're away." Bruce smiled at her.

"Welcome to Arus and my home." She walked over and gave him a hug, then noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Dick?"

"I'm over here Dromi! Now get them off of me!!" Dick growled.

"Okay you two go outside and play with MK and Allison. Make sure that those two are playing nicely." The two cats left Dick and ran outside via their special pet door. "Sorry about that he was just glad to see you." She giggled.

Dick got to his feet and walked over to give her a gentle bear hug. "So how is our momma-to-be doing?" He eyed Andy's ripe belly and grinned.

"I'm fine." She looked over at Alfred and smiled. "Hello Alfred are you keeping these two in line?" She gave him a hug.

"Are you well my child?" Alfred smiled down at her.

"Ask Ashley my best friend and one of the head doctors on Arus. She'll be happy to fill you in…" She looked over at her friend. "Ash? Are you okay?" Ash was staring at the three men.

"Sorry, but this is the first time that one of Andy's past adventures has come visiting without meaning her physical harm." She snapped out of her daze and smiled at them. "I'm Dr. Ashley Sinclair and you must be Alfred, Richard, and Bruce."

"So that tiny red headed dynamo chasing that poor little boy must be yours." Bruce chuckled, as the two children raced passed the window.

Ashley rolled her eyes heavenward and sighed. "Yes that's my little Allison." She raced out the patio door followed by Eric and Andy, who had finally decided to listen to Michael's desperate cries for help.

"KEEP HER AWAY!! SHE SCARES ME WHEN SHE CATCHES ME!!" Michael clung to his father in terror.

"MINE!! MIKEY MINE!!" Allison was now in her mother's arms and still reaching for MK.

"Let's go home little miss." Ash headed for the front door. "I'll see you later after Allison has had her nap."

Michael glared at his mother. "You let her catch me! You traitor! You don't love me anymore!"

"That's not true little lion. I love you very much. Why don't you want to play with Allison anymore? You two have been inseparable since she was a baby. Why the sudden attitude change?" Andy frowned at her son.

"I just do!" He glared at her.

"That isn't good enough young man and I will not allow you to ignore her just because she happens to be a girl. That stratagem will never work, because she happens to be faster and sneakier than you are." Eric lectured his son, who was now noticing that they had guests.

Michael stared at the three men. "Momma's picture?" He frowned.

Alfred had spotted the easel and went to investigate. "These are amazing my dear, you really are a very talented painter."

"No they're just nice paintings and since I can't defend the universe they keep me from going crazy with boredom." She blushed with embarrassment.

"She's being modest." Eric chuckled when she hid her face against his chest.

"Mommy! You're squishing me!" MK was still in his father's arms.

Bruce went to take a look for himself. "Alfred is right, Andy. These are really good it even looks as if you captured that moment in time. These two look so entranced with each other…" He was looking at the painting of Tony and Nichelle. "Is he your younger brother?"

Andy felt the pain of the loss of her baby brother start to overcome her again. "He was my baby brother…excuse me, but I need to be alone for a while." Andy ran from the room in tears.

Eric set Michael down and took a deep calming breath before explaining why Andy was so upset. "Her brother and his girlfriend were killed a few months ago by some terrorists. Andy tends to have these Real dreams every once and a while and she saw it before it even happened. She painted that for her parents and her other brother Andrew, who happens to be Tony's twin brother."

"All of this happened after the two of you arrived home?" Bruce frowned. "This can't be good for her or the baby."

Eric turned to look at him. "You don't know that half of it Bruce. She's special and this little guy is proof." He ruffled his son's red gold hair.

"Are you Momma's friends from her last venture?" He asked curiously.

"That's right kiddo. I'm Dick, the man talking to your Daddy is Bruce, and the one looking over your mom's paintings is Alfred." Dick couldn't resist picking him up in his arms.

"I like you." MK smiled. "I'm Michael Keith."

"Mommy! Daddy! We're home!!" Jessie and Jasmine called out to their parents.

"In here girls." Eric called to his daughters. "Now you get to meet our angels." He grinned at Bruce.

"Wait till Mommy sees what we drew for her in class today." Jessie chattered with her twin.

"I don't like it when Mommy doesn't smile and this should make her smile again." Jasmine was the first to walk into the room. (WOW!! Look at who's standing in the living room!) She sent to her twin.

(I see them Jaz. Aren't they the ones in Momma's paintings?) Jessie was staring at the three strangers in wonder and so was Jaz.

Bruce chuckled when he saw the way the twins were staring at him. They looked like little versions of their mom, only they had their father's hair, and eye color. "Hello I'm Bruce and you must be Jessica and Jasmine." He smiled at the twins.

"Wicked cosmic! You really are the ones in Momma's paintings."

"Girls these are very good friends of your mother and I. This is Bruce, Alfred, and Dick. Gentleman I would like you to meet my girls." Eric had to walk over and herded them into the room.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Dick smiled at them and the two girls blushed.

"Hi…" They chimed in unison.

Bruce walked by Eric and picked up Jessie and Eric picked up Jaz. "It's really okay you know. I promise not to bite." He teased the girl and she giggled.

"Are you here to make Momma smile again?" Jessie asked in a timid voice.

"We're sure going to try." He promised.

"She's sad cuz Uncle Tony died." Jasmine informed him.

"Anyone home?" Drew asked, as came in the front door.

"We're in here Drew." Eric called out to his brother-in-law.

"I saw Dromi go wandering into the forest and thought that I would see if you needed me to watch the kids, while you went to go get her again." Drew informed Eric, as he walked into the room.

"Not again!" Eric growled in frustration. "She knows better than that! Andria is still at large and she's in no condition to defend herself." Eric gave Jaz to Drew and vanished.

"Hi I'm Drew , so you must be Andy's friends from the past. Welcome to Arus." Drew smiled at the three men.

"Thank you it's nice to finally get to see Andy's planet." Bruce smiled at Drew.

"Uncle Drew…Daddy forgot that we have ballet today. Could you please take us?" Jaz looked up at her Uncle.

"Sure angel face." Drew looked over at Bruce. "Could you watch MK, while I take these two to their ballet class?"

"Don't worry about us I think that we can manage to keep him out of trouble." Dick grinned.

----------------------------------------

Dex knocked on Lilly's door and found himself facing a very beautiful angry blonde, who screamed in his face, and threw a glass of icy cold water at him. "I DON'T WANT ANY COMPANY DADDY SO GO AWAY!!" She let the door slide back into place.

Dex shook water out of his hair. "Okay, so she seems a little peeved at her dad." He knocked on her door again. "Princess Lilly? It's Prince Dexter from planet Lera." He called to her through her door.

"I haven't seen Dex since I was seven when he and Shawn left me stranded in that big oak tree near Shawn's castle." She opened the door and glared at him.

Dex grinned down at her. "I come in peace."

Lilly looked up at the handsome prince and was not impressed. "Hello Dexter. Why are you on my planet?" She growled.

"I'm here to attend the academy, so you can forget about ignoring me. I'm also going to be living here in the castle, so I would suggest that you get used to the idea." He growled back at her then started back down the hallway.

"SO THAT'S WHAT THEY'VE BEEN UP TO! SHAWN'S PARENTS SEND HIM AWAY TO EARTH AND THEN YOU CONVENIENTLY SHOW UP TO ATTEND THE ACADEMY!! I DON'T LIKE BEING SET UP BY ANYONE! ESPECIALLY MY PARENTS!!!" She stalked passed him and went in search of her parents.

"Where did she get an idea like that?" Dex gave up and went to get settled in his new quarters.

----------------------------------------

Keith and Allura were talking with Kane and Fawn, who was holding little Athena in her arms. When Lilly came stomping up to them and really let them have it.

"I'M ALMOST FOURTEEN AND WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE SETTING UP MY LIFE FOR ME!! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT DEX CAN REPLACE SHAWN THEN YOU CAN THINK AGAIN, BECAUSE NO ONE NOT EVEN YOU CAN CHANGE THE WAY THAT I FEEL FOR HIM!! HE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU AND UNCLE DARIAN SHIPPED HIM OFF TO EARTH!! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO TELL HIM GOODBYE!!! IF YOU THINK THAT GROUNDING ME FOREVER IS GONNA MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT HIM FORGET IT!! I LOVE HIM AND NOTHING THAT ANY OF YOU DO IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!!" She screamed at them.

Keith and Allura looked at each other and then at their furious daughter.

"I see that you've finally decided to come out of your room." He had never seen her this furious and it reminded him so much of Andy when she was Lilly's age. "Lilly the only reason that Shawn is on Earth is because it was time that he spend some time with his grandmother. He has certain abilities that he needs to learn how to control." Keith tried to explain the situation to her. "Shawn is Darian's son that means that while you will eventually grow old and die…he will reach a certain age and then stop aging completely."

Lilly glared at her father. "NONE OF YOU CARE HOW I FEEL!! ALL THAT YOU CARE ABOUT IS MAKING ME MISERABLE!!" She wailed.

"Sweetie you're barely fourteen and Shawn was your first crush. Trust me when I say that there will be others, so try and calm down." Allura tried to reason with her. "As for Dex, he's here to attend his last two years at the academy, and we most certainly did not set you up with him."

"You mean that I just made a fool of myself in front of that hunk for no reason!" Lilly went from furious to completely embarrassed.

Keith chuckled when she threw herself into his arms and hid her face against his chest. "Welcome back sweetheart and remember that Shawn is only visiting his grandmother for another week and will be back home before you know it."

Lilly blinked up at him. "I'll try to be nice to him Daddy and I promise not to skip class or blackmail Dromi again."

"Tell you what angel why don't you go and pick up Jess and Jaz from ballet class. That way you can go and see your sister." He was offering her an early release from her punishment.

Lilly knew that there had to be a catch. "And how am I supposed to get there? Walk?" She asked sweetly.

Dex chose that moment to walk into the sunroom. "I'll take you in my car. My parents gave it to me as an early birthday present and I had it brought with me. Besides I wanna say hello to Eric and Dromi."

"Who needs a car when I can take Jetta?" Lilly scoffed.

Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "Lillian Allura Edwards since when do you fly any of the cats? I think that Dex was very nice to offer you a ride and you're going to graciously accept his offer. Isn't that right young lady?" He dared her to defy him.

Lilly plastered a smile on her face and looked over at Dex. "Let me go change and I will meet you in front of the castle in ten minutes." She got up out of her father's lap and breezed passed him.

Dex arched a brow at Keith. "Did she just give in a little too easy or am I just being a little over cautious?"

"No you're right she's just regrouping." Fawn grinned.

"She seems to be getting more like Dromi every day." Kane chuckled.

"Don't remind us…please don't remind us." Keith and Allura groaned in unison.

----------------------------------------

Andy wandered further into the forest and was thankful that she had Shadow with her. "When will it stop hurting? He was barely eighteen and she was only seventeen and that slime killed them!" Tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks.

"I must really be worrying Eric for him to bring Bruce here." She sobbed. "I'm trying to be my old self, but I miss my baby brother's teasing and his humor." She sat down under a huge willow tree and mourned for her fallen baby brother.

Andria had been watching from the shadows. _Andy's upset…let's see if I can cause her to feel even worse. _

Shadow sensed her instantly and started growling. Andy reached for her weapon, only to realize that she'd left it at home. "Easy boy." She held onto his collar. "Who's there!" She called out to her visitor.

"Hello Andromeda." Her own voice answered her back.

"What do you want Andria? No let me guess..." Andy's voice was cold as ice and laced with sarcasm. "Shaitan sent you to me to get some pointers on how to keep a man satisfied in bed."

"I'm growing tired of Shaitan and this idea that he has that he owns me." Andria snarled. "I'm a free woman and I will do as I please."

Andy wasn't so sure if this new attitude of hers was a good thing or a bad thing. "If you want to challenge me Andria the answer is no. My life is full and filled with love. This is proof of that love." She patted her rounded tummy.

"Your fat Andy…" She frowned. "How can that be proof about anything?"

"I'm not fat Andria!" She laughed at her. "What I am is very pregnant. I know that you're as highly intelligent as I am so you can't be that naive."

"Pregnant? What does that mean?" Andria demanded an answer.

"I'm carrying a child inside of me, a life that Eric and I created from our union. I can't believe that I'm about to do this." Andy muttered under her breath. "Come over here and see for yourself."

Andria let her curiosity override her programming and walked over to sit beside Andy. "I see no child." She frowned.

Andy rolled her eyes at her. "Place your hand on my belly, but Shadow will have you for dinner if you so much as try anything." Andy warned.

Andria carefully placed her palm on Andy's belly and felt the baby moving inside. "Something moved inside of you!" She jumped back away from Andy in fear.

"Yes I know that happens to be my unborn son." She tried to explain.

"This child was created when…when…you…you...you and your husband…" Dria stammered.

"When Eric and I made love…we created this baby." Andy finished her sentence for her.

"How is it that I feel no anger or hate towards you anymore, but now all I feel is confusion?" Andria looked lost.

"Khan created you to destroy me, but he couldn't take away your will to learn, love, or even fear. Now your programming can't prevent you from learning that hate isn't worth being used or being someone's plaything. You can be whoever you wanna be; all that you have to do is decide. Do you want to be a friend and I can help you or you can choose to be an enemy the choice is yours…if you choose to be a friend you know where I am." Andy gave her a means of escaping Khan's influence.

"I need to think about what you've said…"Andria vanished and Andy was alone with Shadow once more.

"Shall we go home before Eric sends a search party out looking for us?" Andy used Shadow to help her back up to her feet. Just in time to look up and see Blacky hovering over her.

"Need a lift?" Eric's voice echoed down at her he wasn't at all pleased with her.

"I'm in trouble again…oh well at least I think that I got through to Andria." She waited for Eric to come and get her.

----------------------------------------

Lilly and Dex sat outside the Allana's ballet academy and waited for them to finish class.

"Lilly, why are you being so hostile towards me?" Dex tried to get her to talk to him.

Lilly had changed into a pink tank top and matching mini-skirt. She knew that it really showed off her new figure and wanted to make Dex squirm. "You used to be horrible to me. Why should I be nice to you now?" She glanced over at him.

Dex was trying hard to pay attention to what she was saying; because he was too busy taking in the fact that Lilly was the very vision of her mother. She was beautiful from her waist length golden blonde hair to her pink sneaker clad feet. "I was eleven and you were seven. You followed us everywhere we went."

"Shawn was my best friend then you came to Arus and took him over! Of course I followed you guys around!" Lilly jumped off the bench and turned her back on him.

_Well you really blew that Dex. _ He decided to try a different approach. "Let's start over. Hello Princess Lillian Allura, I'm Prince Dexter Riley of the planet Lera and I would be most honored if you would allow me to be your friend." He walked over in front of her, brought her hand up to his lips, and kissed it. "What say you fair and beautiful flower?" His aquamarine eyes met startled azure blue ones.

Lilly felt herself blush. "I would like that very much Prince Dexter." She smiled up at him.

"Please call me Dex." He flashed her a heart stopping smile.

"Friends Dex and that's all." She almost felt like she was cheating on Shawn.

"So you and Shawn are an item?" He frowned at her. "He's nearly seventeen and you're just turning fourteen, besides that he happens to be immortal and you aren't."

"Why does everyone keep reminding me about that?" She glared at him.

"Because Lilly. The only way that you could make it work with him is if you became like him and we both know that neither your father nor his father is going to allow that to happen. Maybe that's the reason why he left you without telling you goodbye." He could see how this was affecting her by just staring down into her eyes. "Be content with your unbreakable friendship, because in the end that may be all that the two of you are allowed to have."

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT DEX!! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT ANYMORE!!" Lilly was almost in tears.

"Shawn could never hurt you Lilly. He'd give up this newfound love for you if it meant sparing you from any pain. That's the only reason why he agreed to go to Earth." Dex knew that everything he was telling her was true. He was slowly piecing together the different conversations that Shawn had recently called him about. All of those what if theories and the bitter sadness in his voice were now making sense to him.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW HOW SHAWN FEELS OR WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT ME?!?" Lilly glared at him.

"Shawn and I have been friends for a very long time and he confides to me about what's happening in his life. I wasn't thinking that this mystery girl was you." Dex has wished that he had kept his opinion to himself.

"Did he know that you were coming to Arus?" Lilly snapped.

"Yes…He was really glad that I was finally getting serious about my studies. Then he said that he'd been grounded for a month and that he was being sent to his grandmother's."

Lilly became very quiet. :If Shawn wants me to then he and I will be best friends for now. Mark my words Dex, years from now I will be the one who will make that decision to be with him, and no one else.: Her voice was barely above a whisper in his mind, but Dex heard every word.

"Are you okay Lilly? I have this terrible flaw about me. Once I uncover the truth I feel that the person should have the right to know, so they can get on with their lives." Dex was really sorry that he had caused the tears in her eyes.

"I seem to recall that you could never lie to anyone." Lilly wiped away her tears and forced her mind to relax. "Let's take the girls home and then you and I can go horseback riding or something." Lilly glanced over at him, as she waved to the twins.

"I'd be honored to go riding with you." He held his hand out to her and they walked towards the twins.

----------------------------------------

Bruce stared at Andy's lair. "No wonder she freaked out when she saw the Batcave." He was very impressed.

Dick took in the rest of the lair. Eric had converted the 90's ninja motorcycle into a hover cycle and it was parked near two speeders, Andy's converted classic 1999 firebird air car, and their more futuristic vehicles. "This place is awesome." Dick ran his hands over the bike.

_"Please don't touch the master's or mistresses things." _Came Hal's reply and his face appeared on the screen.

"I'm Bruce Wayne and this is Richard Grayson. We happen to be friends of theirs." He stared at the image on the screen.

_"That's right E told me that Eric went to get you. Welcome to Arus. I hope that seeing you will make her smile again. She really is taking the death of her brother very hard…Why are the two of you gawking at me like that? Is my image blurred?"_ He scowled at them.

"I've never really met a living computer with a nice personality before." Bruce smiled.

They could hear the sound of an air car parking inside the lair. This was followed by the sound of Eric snarling at his wife. "THIS IS THE LAST TIME THAT I LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT! SHAITAN!! ANDRIA!! KHAN!! HELL HALF OF OUR ENEMIES ARE ON THE LOOSE AND YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO DEFEND YOURSELF!!" He stalked into the main part of the lair.

Andy glared at him, as he stalked further into the main part of their lair. "I'VE ALREADY FACED ANDRIA AND LIVED TO TALK ABOUT IT!!!" She snarled at him.

"YOU WHAT!!?" Eric turned around and glared down at her. "ANDRIA!!! IS YOUR CLONE!! SHE'S THE DARKER HALF OF YOU AND YOU JUST DECIDED TO HAVE A CHAT?!"

Bruce and Dick looked at them in confusion.

"Clone?" Dick arched a brow at Bruce. "Too bad she's evil otherwise you and her could become friends."

Bruce refused to comment on that and chose to deal with Eric and Andy instead. "Okay you two, kiss and make up. I refuse to spend my vacation refereeing the two of you!" Bruce gave them both a stern look. "Alfred is preparing something special for you and I'm starving. That little boy of yours is full of questions and never seems to run out of energy."

"Dromi!! I brought the twins home from their ballet class and there's this strange guy cooking something really delicious in your kitchen." Lilly walked into the lair and was immediately pounced on by Shadow and Bella.

Eric saw Andy's eyes light up with happiness. "Enough Shadow and Bella let Lilly up before the two of you suffocate her." He pulled the cats off of her and helped her to her feet. "Who's the guy?" Eric narrowed his eyes at the golden hared teen eyeing the panthers.

"I'm Prince Dexter of Lera your highness." Dex introduced himself to the man who looked like he was going to rip him in two. "I was…Uh…eleven the last time I visited Arus."

"Relax darling. Daddy informed me that Dex was transferring to the academy and he's going to be studying medicine. Welcome to Arus, Dex." Andy smiled at him.

"It's nice to be back." Dex smiled.

Lilly was staring at Bruce and then over at Richard. "Hi I'm Lilly, Dromi's little sister and you are?" She shyly held out her hand to greet him.

"Bruce Wayne and you are a very beautiful young lady." He kissed her hand trying not to chuckle when she blushed crimson.

"Thank you. If you're Bruce then that must be Alfred in the kitchen and that hunk over there must by Richard." She let her eyes wander over to where Dick was checking out Eric's cycle.

_Well so much for that horseback ride! She just forgot that I was even in the room! It really looks like she's totally stuck on Shawn! Not!! She's drooling over at that older guy like he was her favorite meal!_ Dex glared over at Richard when Lilly wandered over to talk to him. _Fine if she wants to hang all over that guy then I am out of here!_ Dex left the lair.

"So do you like my big brother's cycle?" She asked him amused that yet another male was glued to yet another vehicle.

Dick's eyes met her amused ones. "Cycle's are my first love. I'm sorry we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Richard Grayson and you are?" He poured on the charm.

"Lillian Allura Edwards, but everyone calls me Lilly. I'm Dromi's little sister." She sighed dreamily. _Wow was this guy a hunk or what! _

"So how would you like to take a ride with me?" Dick smiled.

"I'd love to go for a ride that's if my big brother lets me." Lilly gave Eric her best pleading look.

Eric couldn't say no to her since this was her first taste of freedom in two months. "Okay, but wear those helmets and no crazy driving. If there's one scratch on her or a hair out of place…I will make you regret it for the rest of your life." Eric growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Dick put his helmet on and then helped Lilly with hers. He got on the bike and motioned for her to get on behind him. "Okay Lil, hold on tight to me, and enjoy the ride." He glanced back at her.

"Oh don't worry I will." She smiled as they zoomed out of the lair.

"She reminds me of you." Bruce grinned at Andy then looked over at Eric. "Don't worry Eric. Dick will be a perfect gentleman, besides that he and Barbra are in a very serious relationship."

Eric grinned at Bruce. "He'd better be. She ranks just bellow Andy in martial arts. So if anyone should be worried it should be him."

"That little blonde is lethal? She isn't any older than what…fourteen?" Bruce's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"She'll be fourteen in two days. I'm sorry Dex, but she seems to be enjoying her freedom." Andy looked around for Dex but he was gone. "It's almost as if Shawn doesn't matter anymore."

"Shawn's, Lilly's best friend and Darian's son, so all of us are a little wary of their new relationship." Eric explained.

"Darian has a son?"

"Actually he and Allana have Shawn, Sara, Teddy, and their newest addition Daniel who's just about to turn one." Andy smiled.

Darian appeared in the cave with Daniel in his arms. "I thought I sensed you here." Darian grinned at his friend. "Welcome to Arus."

"It's good to be here." He walked over to look down at the baby in his friend's arms.

"This is my son Daniel Rohan." He set the baby in Bruce's arms. "Was that Richard on your hover cycle with Lilly?" He looked over at Eric and frowned.

"It sure was and she seems to be getting over Shawn's departure quite fast." Andy filled him in. "She came here with Prince Dexter and left to go riding with Richard."

"Shawn is due back tomorrow. He just called and told me that he wasn't gonna miss Lilly's Birthday and that I could go to hell if I didn't let him come back home." Darian informed Andy. "He's having major princess withdrawal."

Andy didn't answer she fell to her knees and held her head with her hands, as she saw what was happening to Dria flash before her eyes. _NO! That isn't what I wanted to happen to her! Shaitan is hurting her and it's because of me! _

"Andy!" Eric knew that she was having one of her Real dreams.

"I'm okay Eric…" She replied in a shaky voice. "I just need to sit down for a minute."

Darian knew that she was lying, but didn't call her on it. "You overdid it again today didn't you?"

"Don't start with me Uncle Fangs. I'm fine. I just got a little dizzy for a second there. I'll be okay in a few minutes." She glared at him.

"Dromi?" Eric knew that she was hiding something.

"Here Andy drink this." Bruce handed her a glass of water.

"Momma!" MK raced into the room.

"Sweetie what's wrong." Andy focused on her son.

"Someone was hurting you…" He whimpered.

"No one is hurting me. I'm fine." She patted her lap and he crawled onto it. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Ryan's daddy was hurting you." He nodded.

"Your Daddy would never let that happen to me." Andy rocked him in her arms. "It was just a really bad dream and that was all it was okay." It shocked her that her son had picked up on the Real dream that she had just had about Andria.

"I woke up when I saw him hurt you." Michael looked up into his mother's eyes and frowned. "Why did I have dream awake?"

Eric and Darian looked at each other and then at Andy.

"You had a Real dream about Andria and MK picked up on it?" Eric frowned in confusion. "Why would you have a Real dream about her?"

"I don't know Eric…maybe it's because I saw her today and she was still fresh in my mind…it's not like I can control these dreams!" She rolled her eyes at him in frustration then concentrated on her little boy. "You were just picking up on what was happening in my mind. I was having a sort of dream called a Real dream and sometimes these dreams really happen."

"Like with Uncle Tony and Auntie Shell?" MK asked softly.

"Yes just like with Tony and Shell, only I pray that this one doesn't come true." She cuddled her little boy in her arms.

----------------------------------------

Lilly and Richard rode through the city and headed towards the Castle of Lions. "That's my home." She talked to him through the Mic in her helmet.

Dick glanced behind him and saw that there were two air cars tailing them. "Let me guess are those two cars following us your royal bodyguards?" He pointed to the two cars tailing them.

"I don't know why they would be following us unless my sister hasn't informed Daddy of your arrival." Lilly frowned.

"Considering that we only arrived a few hours ago…I would say that Andy hasn't had time to mention it to him." Dick gunned the cycle's engine and the air cars were left far behind them.

"I really don't feel like seeing Daddy right now, so let's just ignore them." Lilly sighed.

"I'm game if you are so where to now pretty lady?" He could tell that she needed to have some fun and knew what it was like to be hounded by an over protective parent.

"I'll show you what Arus is famous for, so head towards the main base." She instructed him to head towards the Narnia.

----------------------------------------

Keith glared at his two best royal guards. "SHE WHAT!!?" He roared at them clearly not at all pleased about what he was hearing.

"She and whomever she was with got away." Liam explained.

"She isn't with Dex, because he just arrived and stalked off to his quarters!" He snarled at Tyson and Liam. "I want every available person out there and I want you to find her and bring her back home!"

"She seemed to be having fun riding on that hover cycle." Tyson commented. "I doubt that she's in any kind of danger." They vanished from the room.

"Eric's hover cycle the one that no one can touch, let alone ride on!" Keith paced his office. "She stole his cycle and then picked up someone on the way!"

Keith received a call from Andy. "Hi Daddy! I forgot to tell you that Eric convinced Bruce to go on vacation and brought all three of them here to Arus."

"Is Lilly with Mr. Wayne's younger counterpart?" Keith felt another headache coming on.

"Oh Daddy! You didn't send your elite guards after them did you?" She rolled her eyes at her father.

"Next time warn me ahead of time. Now I have to call off the hunt." Keith sighed in frustration.

"You know how protective Uncle Liam is of all of us. He'll ignore you and bring her back anyway." Andy was not happy with what her father had done. "Eric! You and Bruce had better go and find Lilly and Dick! Daddy sent Uncle Liam and Uncle Tyson after them!!" She glared at her father. "She's not going to go home willingly! She'll hurt them Daddy!"

----------------------------------------

Lilly and Dick entered the Narnia's hanger bay.

"I've never seen anything like this." He seemed very impressed.

"Usually this whole hanger houses five different robot cats and they all form Voltron." Lilly led them over to one of the computers and cued up some footage of Voltron in action. "That's the team in their new uniforms. My cousin Matt and his wife Jenna fly Neo; he's that green Leopard. My cousin Christy and Jenna's twin brother Jacen fly Ty; he's that yellow cheetah. My sister Ariel and her husband Nate fly Cora; she's the red tiger. Dromi flies Jetta; she's the blue panther and Eric flies Blacky; he's black lion. "

"You seem really envious of them..." Dick grinned down at her. "Do you have the urge to fly one of those cats?"

Lilly rolled her eyes at him. "I've been grounded for two months and this is my first taste of freedom. I have no intention of getting grounded again."

"Let me guess. You came home late one to many times or did you get caught at your first attempt to go out on a date?"

"It was more like this. I skipped school and tried to blackmail my sister and ended up costing me a lot more than just two months in my room." Her tone became very bitter and sad, as she was reminded that Shawn was gone and tears filled her eyes.

"Hey! I was only teasing. Don't cry or anything! I mean it can't be that bad." Dick was lost at the sight of her in tears.

"My best friend was sent to Earth a month ago and isn't coming back at all because he happens to be Uncle Darian's son!" She burst into tears.

Dick pulled her into his arms and held her. "Come on Lil. It can't be that bad. I mean you're a beautiful princess. I bet that guys will be beating each other up just to date you. Maybe he just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't care if he is Uncle Darian's son! I don't care if he is gonna live forever!! What I care about is that he left me and threw away our friendship!" She sobbed. "I love him damn it! Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Oh kiddo. You're learning a very valuable, but painful lesson about love. Love hurts. Especially, when you're trying to do the right thing and the one that you care about doesn't understand that it's for the best. The only thing that you can do is try and have fun. I know that it hurts, but you have to let go." He allowed her one more good sob and then began to ruthlessly tickle her.

This caught Lilly off guard completely. "Stop it!!" She tried to escape her attacker.

"Promise to just relax, have fun, and forget about him for a while?" He grinned down at her.

"That's not fair!!" She giggled, as he began to tickling her again.

"Wrong answer your highness." He grinned.

"Okay!!" She gasped. "You win I will try and have fun."

Two men came running into the main hanger.

"UNHAND THE PRINCESS!!" Liam launched himself at Richard.

"Woe! There's been a mistake!! Nothing happened!! I mean I was only tickling her!" Dick easily avoided all of his moves.

Lilly managed to catch her breath and saw what was happening. "WHAT ON ARUS ARE YOU TWO DOING!!" She shouted at them. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!!"

"We have orders to take you back to the castle." Tyson took Lilly by the arm.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" She wrenched herself free.

"Haven't you guys heard of tickling a person until they beg for mercy?" Dick was finding it harder and harder to dodge Liam's attacks.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO TAKE ME BY FORCE, BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING BACK HOME AT LEAST NOT YET!" She shouted at them.

"Princess be reasonable. Your father is very upset with you. I suggest that they two of you come along peacefully." Ty frowned at her.

"Listen to Me! The only way that I'm going back home is if you fight me and win!" Lilly hissed at them.

"Maybe we should just do as they say." Dick eyed Lilly and then the two men.

"I'll go home when I'm good and ready!" Lilly launched her first attack at her guards.

"Princess! This isn't fair!" Liam dodged as many blows as he could.

"We can't fight back!! We're sworn to protect you!!" Tyson winced when her fist connected with his jaw.

"Ouch!" Dick winced in sympathetic pain, "That one had to hurt."

Eric and Bruce arrived at the ship a few minutes later.

"That is enough Lillian Allura Edwards!" Eric tried to grab her, but he to was sent flying.

"She's amazing." Dick watched the little blonde in action.

Eric finally managed to corner her. "Listen baby sister! You had better stop this or you will never fly any of the cats or even get a chance to be on my team! You have no business taking out your frustrations on the two men that have been like Uncle's to you your whole life!" He glared down at her.

Lilly kicked him as hard as she could in the knee and then ran over to hop back onto his cycle. "I'M NOT GOING HOME!" She rode the cycle out of the hanger.

"NICE GOING! NOW SHE'LL END UP GETTING HERSELF KILLED!!" Dick snarled at them.

"No. She's going where she always goes when she's upset." Eric sighed in frustration. "She's going to go cry on Andy's shoulder."

----------------------------------------

Andy was just finishing preparing Michael's bath when she heard Eric's hover cycle being parked in the lair. "In you go little lion and please try to keep some of the water in the tub this time." She ruffled her son's red gold hair affectionately.

"I like playing in the tub momma." He proceeded to slash around in the water and got Andy all wet.

Andy shook the water from her hair. "For once try and refrain from flooding the bathroom." She left him for a few minutes and went to go see who had returned on the bike.

Lilly was taking her anger out on the heavy bag in the lair. "DADDY IS ALWAYS TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!"

"So are Uncle Tyson and Uncle Liam still alive?" She asked.

"Why did Daddy have to send them after me? I have never been so embarrassed!" She stalked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"You're the baby of the family and Daddy doesn't want to let you go yet." Andy rubbed the small of her back and walked over to where she was sitting.

"HE RUINED MY CHANCE WITH SHAWN!"

Andy sighed in frustration. "Shawn is on Earth visiting his Grandmother. He needs to learn to control his special abilities. He isn't mortal. He will reach a certain age and then stop aging." She shook her sister. "Are you getting any of this?"

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT HE IS! ALL I KNOW IS THAT I LOVE HIM!" She glared up at her.

Inside the house MK had managed to turn on the water to full stream and had dumped an entire bottle of bubble bath into the tub. The result was water overflowing everywhere and a huge wall of bubbles now encased the entire bathroom.

The twins met Eric, Bruce, and Richard at the front door. "Michael is downing in bubbles and water is coming out of the bathroom in streams!" They chimed in unison.

Eric took off running for the bathroom. "She left him alone in the bathtub! Girls where is your mother!!" He felt instant panic spread through him, because he could feel that she was upset.

"Mommy is in the lair yelling at Auntie Lilly." Jessie informed him.

"Well at least we know that Lilly is safe." Dick ran ahead of them and the door to the bathroom slid open. What he saw was a wall of bubbles and about three inches of water on the tile floor. "Mikey!? Are you okay in here?" He called out to MK, as he dove into the wall of bubbles. "This beats Mr. Freeze any day."

"I like bubbles!" MK laughed, as he splashed around in the tub.

Bruce and Eric dove into the sea of bubbles.

"This isn't funny Michael Keith!" Eric tried to remain stern and parental with him.

Bruce shook his head in amusement. "Actually, this situation is hilarious. I'd laugh, but the bubbles in here would probably choke me." He made it to the bathtub's faucet and turned off the water.

Alfred raced from the kitchen. "Where is all of this water coming from and why are there bubbles flowing from the lavatory?"

Dick emerged from the bathroom with Michael in his arms all bundled up in a towel. "Because the little prince decided that he wanted more bubbles." Dick was actually spitting out bubbles.

Eric had managed to hit the drain button on the tub. "What could possibly go wrong now?" He groaned, as he headed for the door.

"Don't say that Eric or we'll really have major trouble on our hands." Bruce growled.

"MICHAEL KEITH EDWARDS LAWSON!! I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE!!" Andy wailed, as she took in the sight of all the bubbles and water flowing out of the bathroom.

"You forgot the bubbles, so I put bubbles in the tub." Michael pouted.

"THE WHOLE BOTTLE!?" Andy was beginning to feel like the walls were closing in on her. "FIRST LILLY AND NOW MICHAEL DECIDES TO DROWN HIMSELF IN BUBBLES!! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH MORE I CAN TAKE!!"

"Come on Michael let's get you into your pj's." Lilly walked over and took the child out of Richard's arms.

"Wait for me Lil. I have a feeling that it'll be safer with the kids. Than out here with them." Dick followed her out of the room.

Shadow was pawing at the front door.

"Shadow? Is someone out there?" Andy walked over, opened the front doors and Andria's unconscious form fell across the threshold. "OH MY GOD!! GET ASHLEY AND MAX HERE NOW!!!" Andy practically went into labor, as she gazed in horror at the carbon copy of herself. Her face was badly beaten up and swollen, as was the rest of her body.

Bruce knelt down next to Andria's motionless form and felt to see if she still had a pulse. "She's alive, but in really bad shape." He looked over at Eric.

Eric just stared down at the woman who had vowed to destroy his family. "I want every available MP and Elite guard at the medical center." Eric used his wrist communicator to contact the castle and the base. "Known terrorist Andria is being taken there now."

"Eric! She isn't a threat anymore…" Andy tried to fight off the blackness that was trying to overcome her. "I feel her pain, as if it were my own…can't block either of you…" was all that she could manage before she blacked out and fell unconscious to the carpet.

**'NO!!! ANDY!!!'** Eric raced over to her and tried to link with her, only to find that she wasn't even responding to their heartlink.

Max and Ashley arrived and saw Andria and Andy.

"Get the princess to the medical complex now!" He scanned Andy's vitals and wasn't happy with what he was seeing. "She's gone into shock." He scanned Andria for her vitals. "So has Andria. I'm amazed that she's still breathing it looks like she angered Shaitan and he took his anger out on her."

The Med-tech's loaded the two women onto the air transport.

Eric was trying not to panic, because he knew that MK would instantly pick up on his thoughts.

The link between mother and son was too strong for MK to ignore. "MOMMA'S IN DANGER!" The half-dressed little boy ran over to his father.

"No Michael, Uncle Max and Aunt Ashley are gonna make your Mommy all better." He knelt down to scoop him up.

"NO!! SHE AND BABY BROTHER ARE IN DANGER!! SHE AND DRIA ARE SAME!!" Michael broke free of his father and ran out of the house right into his Uncle Darian's arms.

:It's okay little lion. Myria and I will help your Mommy.: He soothed the little boy with his mind.

"Why did she go into shock like that Darian? Is it the baby?!" Eric was beginning to lose it.

"No Eric. She and Andria are linked and in her current condition that newly formed bond could very well kill her if Andria doesn't pull through and dies." Darian tried to explain. "Myria is going to meet them at the Medical center, but she needs you there as well. Remember that you are and always will be her lifeline and no matter what happens do not let her fall into the darkness." He dragged Eric out the front door.

----------------------------------------

(24 Hours later)

Andy had still not awakened and the experts were at a loss about what to do.

"I don't understand! Andria is coming out of it and the baby is fine!" Ash was about ready to pull her hair out. "Andy should be waking up!!"

Myria had her own opinion, as to what was wrong. "She doesn't know that and is blaming Andria's condition on herself!"

"Not possible Myria! Andria is only her clone, so there is no link between the two of them!" Max snarled in frustration, only to be grabbed by the neck by a beyond frustrated Darian.

"Listen to me Max!! The only one who can wake her up is Eric and you kicked him out of the room! Now go get him!!" He threw the man out the doors.

"Darian having a temper fit isn't helping Andy so calm down!" Myria glared at him.

"Eric should never have left the room!! He hadn't completed their link and I can't even get to her, because she's locking me out!!" His eyes were glowing and his fangs were in full view.

Lilly walked into the room to check on Andy's condition and saw that her Uncle was in a temper. "I'll come back later." She ran from the room in terror.

Darian rolled his eyes in frustration and willed himself to calm down. "Myria go talk to her. I'm kind of busy right now." He hissed at her through his fangs.

"She's seen you in a temper loads of times." Myria frowned at him. "I wonder why she ran in terror like that."

"Shawn." Darian sighed. "We knew that things would be tricky if Shawn showed any signs of the family curse."

"Those two have been together since she could crawl and now everything is a lot more complicated for them." Myria frowned.

"Shawn doesn't want to hurt her, so he left to be with my mother for a while." Darian explained. "She can help him learn to control his new abilities."

"You stay with Andy. I'll go talk to Lilly." She left the room and Eric came stalking in.

He slammed Darian against the wall, as soon as he saw him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT MAX AND ASHLEY THINK!! IF IT COMES DOWN TO ANDROMEDA OR THE BABY! THEN SAVE MY WIFE!! YOU SEEM TO HAVE SOME INFLUENCE OVER THEM MAKE THEM DO SOMETHING!!!" He snarled at him his eyes blazed and he seemed to have started to form fangs.

"NOTHING IS WRONG WITH EITHER OF THEM, AT LEAST NOT MEDICALLY. SHE'S SUFFERING FROM SOME KIND OF MENTAL TRAUMA. THAT ONLY YOU CAN BREAK HER OUT OF!" Darian pried himself away. "HOLLY HELL! BY THE GODS!! SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE FANGS?!"

Eric ignored him completely and walked over and looked down at Andy's still form lying on the bed. "HOW!!? I'VE TRIED AND SHE KEEPS BLOCKING ME!!!" He turned around and snarled at Darian.

Darian walked over to the nearest console and made a call to his wife to bring him his serum. Then he turned to look over at Eric. "YOU ARE STRONGER THAN SHE IS ERIC! MAKE HER WAKE UP!!" He snarled back at him.

Eric sat down next to Dromi's bedside and once again attempted to reestablish their mental bond. **'I won't let you do this! This wasn't your fault!! So wake up and open your eyes!! Damn it!! Either you wake up or I am gonna make you take me with you!!'** He would not let her push him away this time and for some reason he was even stronger than he had ever been.

Darian chose that moment to gently enter Dromi's mind. :Andria is going to be fine and so are you. Now please do this old man a favor and open your eyes.:

Eric knew the minute she sealed their connection, because love, fear, and relief flowed over him. **'That's it angel open those beautiful amber eyes of yours, before I have a nervous breakdown.'** He smiled down at her, as tears of relief flowed down his cheeks.

Any signs of his temper were slowly vanishing, so all she saw when her eyes fluttered open was his smile minus any fangs. "What happened? All I remember is seeing Andria and then everything went dark." She finally noticed where she was and her hand immediately flew to her middle. "WHY AM I HOOKED UP TO THESE MACHINES? IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH TONY?!" She cried out in terror.

Eric crawled in next to her and pulled her into his arms. "No angel, our little guy is fine." He rocked her in his arms.

"Then get these tubes and wires off and out of my body!" She snarled at him waking her unborn son. "It's okay little guy Mommy is gonna get us out of here." She patted her rounded tummy affectionately.

"You've been unconscious for an entire day. None of us have gotten any sleep and Max and Ash are having nervous breakdowns." Darian walked over and sat on the other side of the bed. "You gave us all quite a scare."

"What a way for Bruce to start his vacation." Andy groaned.

"He's been watching over Andria." Eric growled.

"Is she going to be alright?" She asked softly.

"Shaitan really did his best to try and kill her, but she's going to be fine." Darian reached over and checked Andy's pulse.

"The two of you must have had quite a talk for him to have turned on her like that." Eric wanted more answers.

"She finally has a will and mind of her own. She wasn't at all happy to find out that she could end up pregnant." Andy yawned. "She has so much that she needs to learn and can't from Khan and his goons."

"Technically she isn't even a year yet. Khan may have tried to create an evil version of you, but he couldn't stop your strong will, curiosity, or stubbornness from emerging in her." He could now see Andy's reasoning for giving Andria a chance. He was so focused on her that he wasn't paying attention to Darian or the fact that Allana had arrived and brought Darian the serum. "Hey what's the big idea? Why are you attempting to give me that shot!?" Eric glared at him.

"Eric? Since when do you have fangs like Uncle Darian?" Andy eyed him warily.

"What are you talking about Dromi? I don't have fangs!" Eric rolled his eyes at her.

"This is what she's talking about!" Darian held up a mirror, so that he could see his face.

"What the hell! Where did those come from? Why do I have them anyway?!" Eric tried not to panic.

"Eric I never met your parents what were their names?" Darian arched a brow at him.

"Charles and Jasmine Lawson, but what do my deceased parents have to do with this?!" He narrowed his eyes at Darian, as he kept a firm hold around Andy's waist. She had removed all of the tubes and wires and was trying to escape. "Where do you think that you're going? You stay put." He glared at her with glowing eyes.

"Then you retract your fangs!" Andy wasn't at all sure that she trusted her husband like this. "What's happened to him Uncle Darian?!"

"Nothing has happened to him…" Darian was kicking himself for not realizing who Eric actually was. "I can't believe this hadn't occurred to me before now. I bet that you don't even know that you're adopted do you."

"What do you mean adopted? Have you lost your mind!?" Eric glared at him.

"No I haven't lost my mind! You were adopted by your parents when you were just a little over six-months-old. It was necessary in order to keep you safe and Col. Lawson and his wife were more than happy to take you in as their own son. I think the only reason that you were never told was because they were waiting until you were older to tell you. They just never got a chance." Darian grabbed hold of Eric's arm and gave him the serum. "Will you hold still?"

"Damn it that hurt! What the hell did you do to me?" He gasped, as the serum began to take effect.

"Are you saying that he's like you?" Andy asked Darian.

"He's the son of Guinevere Lioness and Prince Derek of the planet Tigara." Darian waited until Eric was calmer to continue his explanation.

"Gwen? Your Mother is his mom?" Andy stared at him in disbelief.

"Gwen isn't really my mother, but she's always been like a surrogate mother to me and I'm extremely honored to be able to call her that. Mother fell in love with a delegate from the Planet Tigara and the two of them were married. They had been married almost two years when they found out that she was expecting a little one. My brother was still alive at the time and found out about mother's secret life and that she was going to have a baby. He was patient and waited until the baby was at least six-months-old before he attempted to take him from mother. I was visiting with them when he launched his attack on mother's mansion. It happened so quickly that we didn't know what hit us. Adrian took the little boy out of his crib and vanished into the night, before any of us could stop him. Your father and I searched for weeks until we finally found you. He died as we made our escape and made me promise to take you somewhere safe." Darian's voice trailed off.

"Why Arus? Why did you bring me here to this planet?" Eric was barely taking this all in.

"The only way to protect you was to take you far away from Earth and make it look like you had died. I took you to Arus and that's where you were adopted by your parents. I didn't want to know who adopted you, because I thought that it might put you in danger. I guess the reason that I never figured any of this out is because you've never been mad enough to trigger the system completely. You've trained yourself to rein in your temper and only rarely lose your temper completely. Thinking that you were going to loose Andy was what activated it." Darian waited for Eric to either lose it or go into fire bad tree pretty mode.

"He's like you?!" Andy wasn't taking this well. "No wonder MK acts the way he does…" Andy was looking at him, as if she'd never seen him before and was trying to wriggle out of his arms. "I um need to go to the bathroom will you please let go of me." She whimpered up at him.

'**Sweetheart this doesn't change anything. I'm still the same man that loves you. There's no need for you to run in terror, besides you've known Darian since you were a little girl and he's never scared you. So why are you suddenly so scared of me?' **He reluctantly let her go and she stumbled to the bathroom.

'**It sure as hell does change things! You had to have the serum! You happen to be eternal now and so are our kids! No wonder I have such short weird pregnancies! My husband is an immortal and I didn't even know it!'** She was tempted to lock herself in the bathroom, but decided against it.

Darian couldn't help but be amused. "I never thought that I would see the day that little blossom would lock herself in a bathroom, because she was afraid of something." He chuckled. "I'll leave the two of you alone for a little while." He left the room. "Oh and Eric? You might wanna keep this for a while." He pointed to the leather case that contained the serum. :Don't worry little brother. Your instinct will take over and you will know exactly what to do. My one and only regret was that I was not the one that made Allana one of us and missed out on the ultimate feeling that only a select few are ever allowed to experience. It's called the merging of souls.:

:I can't do that she's expecting our son! That and the fact the she just woke up after being nearly comatose for a whole day! Not to mention that Max and Ash would tear me in half!: Eric sent back, as he got up to bring his wife back to bed. "Its okay angel there's nothing to be scared about. I'm completely in control and you need to get back into that bed." He scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the other room.

"I'm not scared lion. This just took me by surprise." Andy buried her face against his chest. "I promise to stay here and not escape if you go and check on Dria for me." She looked up into his eyes. "And I want you to promise that you will give her a chance."

Eric forced himself to remain calm and in control, as he carefully tucked her back into bed. "Very well Andromeda you win I'll give her a chance. Now stay in that bed." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then left the room.

----------------------------------------

Bruce watched, as Andria slowly began to awaken. Her eyes were wide with fear, as she took in her new surroundings. "It's okay Andria. You are in a hospital and no one is going to let them hurt you again." He tried to touch her hand, but she flinched as if he had hit her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She whimpered in terror.

"Okay I won't touch you, but I am going to stay in here and keep you company. Were you trying to leave and someone stopped you?" He asked softly, as not to spook her. She was so much like Dromi. Yet there was a wildness and innocence to her.

"I tried to leave before he returned, but he came back early." She blinked back hot angry tears. "I told him that I was sick of being used and that I was leaving. He didn't agree and tried to convince me to stay by beating me…" She bit back a sob, as the memories of her attack flashed across her eyes. "I tried to stop him, but he just kept coming at me. I blacked out and when I finally awoke I was in agony, but managed to get to Andromeda's before I blacked out again." She was sobbing so hard now that Bruce had to will himself to remain where he was and not pull her into his arms and hold her. "Who are you?" She realized that she was with a complete stranger.

"My name is Bruce Wayne and I happen to be a friend of Andy and Eric's." He introduced himself. "I would also like to be your friend."

Andria eyed him like a startled doe. "I don't have any friends." She whimpered softly.

"Yes you do Andria. I'm your friend and so is Andy. You've never had a chance to learn about life have you?" Bruce remained calm and gentle, as if he were speaking to a child.

Andria shot him an icy cold glare. "I'm a trained assassin. I was never taught to love or care for anything or anyone. I was only taught to accept and follow my orders."

"All they wanted was a darker version of Andy. They didn't count on your actually having a heart." Bruce wanted to tear the people that had done this to her in half.

Andria glared at the energy bars surrounding her bed. "Now I'm in a cage." She proceeded to close her eyes and ignore him. "Maybe I was better off with him."

"Considering that the last time we met you switched places with Dromi, tried to kill me, my sister-in-law, and Shawn. I think that you're being treated quite fairly." Eric walked into the room and glared over at Andria. "The only reason that I'm even talking to you is because my wife asked me to."

"Andy finally woke up?" Bruce sighed in relief. "Did they find out the cause?"

"Yes we did. Andria and Andy are linked. She went into shock when Andria did, but we still don't know why she was out for as long as she was." Eric raked his fingers through his hair.

"I meant no harm to Andromeda or the baby." Andria opened her eyes and looked over at Eric. "She was the only one that I could turn to."

Eric walked over and looked down at her. "I believe you Andria, but I'm only gonna say this once. I'm gonna give you one chance to prove that you have changed your ways, but if you even try to revert back to your old ways I will personally kill you myself! Do you understand?" Eric's temper was back and he showed all the signs of his newfound heritage.

Bruce eyed both Andria and the Eric. "There has been enough heartache the two of you need to declare peace for both Andria and Andy's well beings."

Eric walked over to a console and turned off the energy cage. "Consider yourself free, but under my constant watch." With that said he vanished from the room.

"How can you still sit there when you know the truth about me?" Andria couldn't look at Bruce.

"Andria, everyone has skeletons in their closets, but it doesn't help to continue to blame yourself about what you did in the past." Bruce reached over and brushed her hair away from her face. "I have a darker side to."

"I seriously doubt that…" Andria rolled her eyes at him. "I mean you look way too perfect to me."

"That's not true Andria. I'm far from perfect. In fact I've crossed the line many times." Bruce yawned and tried to get comfortable in the chair.

"I'm fine Bruce. I don't need nor do I want a baby-sitter." She snapped at him.

Bruce opened on eye and looked at her. "That's just too damn bad because I'm not moving." He growled.

"Fine by me! It's your back!" She muttered under her breath and forced herself to ignore the hunk sitting next to her bed. It took a few minutes, but she managed to fall asleep.

----------------------------------------

Eric went to check on Dromi and saw that she was sleeping soundly with Darian sitting next to her bed monitoring her sleep. "How is she?" He whispered, as he entered the room.

"She's sleeping Eric. I think the worst is over, but I can't be sure." Darian yawned.

"What happens next? I can't just go up to my mother and say Hello I'm the son that you thought had died when he was six-months-old." Eric sighed in frustration.

"How about if you just say hello?" A soft voice answered him from the doorway. "And see what happens from there." Gwen had just arrived with Shawn at Darian's castle when Allana had raced out the front doors saying something about Darian losing his mind that Eric couldn't possibly be an immortal. She was and inch shy of six feet tall and was classically beautiful from her unusual golden colored eyes to her mane of red gold hair. She didn't look a day over 25 let alone the mother of a grown son.

Eric turned around to look at who had spoken to him and he knew instantly that this woman with his hair color and eyes was his mother. "Hello." His voice was hoarse with emotion.

Gwen blinked back tears of her own, as she gazed at the son that she had thought she had lost all those years ago. "My baby…my little lion." She whispered softly. "Would it be too much if I asked to hug you?"

Eric didn't have to be asked that twice. "Mother…" He walked over and gave her a gentle bear hug.

Darian was shooting a holo-video of the moment. "Mother and son reunited at last." He wiped away his own tears.

Andy was awake and watching the scene before her with tears in her eyes. "Your daddy just found his own Mommy. Now you have a new grandmother to spoil you." She patted her rounding belly, as she talked to her unborn child.

Gwen pulled away from her son, so that she could look over at her daughter-in-law, and then at her oldest son. "Darian Rohan McCloud, what on Earth is wrong with my daughter and why is she here in the hospital?!" She glared at her oldest son.

"She's fine mother. She just gave us all a scare." Darian hated the look that his mother was giving him. :It's complicated mother! Do you honestly think that I would let anything happen to her? She's like my own daughter! Andria and Andy had a conversation yesterday that changed her clone's way of thinking! It caused Andy to trust her and unconsciously link with Andria's mind. Andria was roughed up by Shaitan and managed to make it to Andy's front door. Andy saw her and reacted by going into shock and not waking up for 24hours!!: He explained.

"I really am fine Gwen, but these two are being really paranoid." She rolled her eyes at Eric and Darian.

"You just woke up a little under an hour ago, after being nearly comatose for twenty four hours, so we're not being paranoid." Eric glared at his wife.

"Look I can't help it that I'm linked with Dria! I was already stressed out and that didn't help matters any. I am however fine now and all that I need is to relax." She glared at Darian when he started to give her something to calm her down. "Don't even think of giving me another shot."

MK ran into the room and jumped onto his mother's hospital bed. "Momma!! You're okay now!" He cuddled up against her.

The twins raced in after him. "Michael Keith get back here! Uncle Max said that Mommy was resting!" They chorused.

"It's okay angels. He can come see me if he wants to." She smiled at her daughters. "Come over here and give me a hug."

The twins joined their brother on the bed and hugged their momma. "Your okay now and so is baby brother?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine and there's someone that I want you to meet. Your Daddy got some really good news today." She hugged the three of them to her. "He just found out that he was adopted and that his mother is still alive."

MK crawled off the bed and walked over to where Gwen and his daddy were standing. "Hello I'm Michael Keith. Are you my Grandma?" He looked up at Gwen.

Gwen reached down and picked him up. "That's right Michael. I'm your grandmother. Is that okay with you?"

MK smiled up at her. "Now Daddy has a momma too."

Jessie and Jasmine walked over to Gwen and smiled shyly at her. "I'm Jessica Raven." Jessie introduced herself.

"And I'm Jasmine Elizabeth." Jaz was being shy and hid behind her father's legs, as she peeked up to look at Gwen.

"Why don't the three of you take your Grandmother to get some ice cream, while I nap with your momma for a while?" Eric thought that they needed to spend some time with his mom and he knew that she was dying to get to know them. "Is that okay with you mom?" Eric liked being able to call someone mom again. He called Allura mom all of the time, but it just wasn't the same.

"Can we?!" The kids squealed happily.

"I'd love to get some ice cream." She smiled at Eric and let the kids drag her from the room.

Eric crawled into bed next to Andy and cuddled her in his arms. "I love you." He sighed.

"I know." Andy drifted off to sleep.

"I'll watch her." Darian settled back in his chair. "You can rest for a while."

----------------------------------------

Lilly sat on castle lawn and threw stones into the lake. "Why did you run in terror like that? You've seen Uncle Darian in a temper thousands of times." She muttered to herself.

Myria sat down beside her niece. "Okay Lil. Lets you and I talk about what's really bothering you."

"Shawn left because he didn't wanna hurt me or scare me." Lilly refused to look at her Aunt. "I wasn't even allowed to give him my opinion he just left."

"I know that this is really hard on you, but in a few years you'll understand." Myria sighed.

"Does it hurt?" She turned to look her Aunt in the eyes.

"Does what hurt?" Myria wasn't sure that she wanted to answer the question. "What exactly are we talking about here?"

"Well, Adrian bit you a long time ago, so in a way you're the only one that knows how it feels to convert to being like Uncle Darian." Lilly waited for an answer.

_OH BOY!! She would ask me that! _

"Well…um…I guess it depends on the situation…at first there was extreme pain and then my body went numb. Lilly...I almost died of blood poisoning. I wouldn't want the same thing to happen to you." Myria sighed in frustration.

"You were attacked and taken by force. It has to be different if you choose to willingly change. I read hundreds of videodisks, while I was grounded, and they call it the merging of the souls. They describe it as two souls becoming one for all eternity." Lilly didn't like what Myria was telling her.

"YOU'VE BEEN RESEARCHING THIS!?" Myria's voice echoed around them. :Why are you so interested in this? You have years to go before you should even consider this! Let alone pick out one guy!:

:Mom, Aunt Cassie, you, Alex, Ariel, Andy, Andrew, Tony, and the list goes on…all saw one person and that was all it took! Why do I have to be any different?: She snarled at her aunt.

"The situation isn't the same and you know it!" Myria snapped back at her.

"I DON'T CARE!! I LOVE SHAWN AND THAT'S JUST THE WAY IT'S GONNA BE!! NOTHING AND NO ONE IS GONNA BE ABLE TO CHANGE THAT!" Lilly jumped to her feet and ran towards the castle.

----------------------------------------

Dex was fixing himself a snack when Shawn walked into the Kitchen. "Your back? I thought that Keith said that you were gonna be on Earth for a while?"

Shawn grinned at him, as he took an apple from the bowl of fruit on the counter, and then bit into it. "She might still be furious with me, but she'll kill me if I miss her birthday. I also brought back all of her presents from the gang on Earth. I've really done a lot of thinking and I've decided that we'll focus of our friendship, and then see where our relationship goes from there. Where is everyone any way?"

"Everyone is at the Medical Center. Something happened to Dromi. Lilly is finally free and living it up with some friend of the family's. I think his name was Dick Grayson. She really could careless about you or me. I mean she took off with him on Eric's bike! You blew it my friend. She's over you." Dex wasn't at all pleased with Lilly.

"Did you just say Dick Grayson…as in Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson?" Shawn eyed him in surprise.

"Their here visiting Andy and Eric." Dex growled.

"They happen to be from 21st century earth and are also known as Batman and Robin or Nightwing depending on Dick's age." Shawn was still in shock at hearing that they were on Arus. "I mean they were really great heroes of their time."

"I don't care how old he is Shawn!" Dex snarled. "Lilly took one look at him and no one else existed in the room."

"Relax Dex; Uncle Keith won't let anyone take advantage of his baby girl. Dick Grayson has his own soul mate by the name of Barbra Gordon a.k.a. Batgirl. Dad's journals are a fascinating read." Shawn dragged him with him out of the kitchen. "Now let's go and check on Dromi."

----------------------------------------

Lilly decided to swim away her frustrations and Dick had decided to sunbathe on Jetta.

"Are you just gonna lay up there or are you actually gonna get wet?" She squinted up at him.

"_I don't mind if he wants to sunbathe on me._" Jetta purred. _"He's Dreamy."_

"I'm on vacation and right now I don't feel like swimming!" He growled down at her.

"I bet that you can't even dive off of Jetta's head!" She challenged him.

"I grew up in the circus. I was part of a trapeze act, until my family was killed. Therefore, I could easily dive off if I wanted to which I don't, so just keep on swimming, and I'll make sure that you don't drown." He wasn't about to take her up on her challenge.

"But I hate swimming alone!" She pouted. "There's no one to splash at!"

"I tend to throw people in the water! I find that it's a hell of a lot more fun!"

"Fine!! Then I'll just have to dive off Jetta myself." She climbed up Jetta's head.

Dick got to his feet and glared down at her. "I don't think so! That's too far for you to make a safe dive."

"Oh no?" She smiled at him. "Watch me." She pushed him out of her way and prepared to dive.

"_Why does this seem so familiar_?" Jetta sighed.

"I mean it Lillian Allura! It's way too dangerous!" He tried to stop her only to watch, as she did a perfect swan dive into the water. "Now I know why I never wanted any sisters!" He snarled, as he dove off the other side of the lion.

Lilly came to the surface and shouted up at Dick. "I told you that I could do it!" She noticed that he was no longer standing on top of Jetta's head. "Where did he go?" She frowned, as she glanced down to find that she had lost the top to her bikini. "This is so not good!" She began searching for her top.

_"That's right now I remember why this is so familiar. Everyone who tries to dive off of me wearing a bikini always ends up losing their top."_ Jetta chuckled.

Dick surfaced behind Lilly. "Next time listen." He chuckled.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" She wailed.

Dick dove back under the water to try and find her top. "Sorry Lil, but your top is history." He resurfaced and told her the bad news.

"YOU HAVE TO FIND IT!! I CAN'T RUN INTO THE CASTLE HALF NAKED!!" She turned around to scream in his face.

Dick turned her around, so that her back was to him. "Calm down Lilly…I'll think of something just try not to turn around.

Lilly dove under that water and hid under Jetta. "This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."

----------------------------------------

Shawn found his father in Andy's room. "So this is why you weren't home when I arrived." He grinned at his father.

Andy opened her eyes and smiled at Shawn. "Welcome home Shawn. Will you please drag your father back home?"

"What happened?" Shawn eyed her with concern. "Is it the baby?"

"No he's fine. I just had a bad reaction to Andria." She yawned.

"Andria? What does she have to do this!?" Shawn's good mood vanished.

"Andria is on our side now." Eric watched, as his nephew went from upset to furious in seconds.

"SHE'S WHAT!? SHE COULD'VE KILLED LILLY AND ME!! SHE'S EVIL!" He lost it.

Eric was about to explain when Keith came stalking into the room. "Let's go Shawn you and I need to talk." He frowned at the teen.

Shawn followed him out of the room. "WHAT?!"

"Lower your voice Shawn! Andria was almost killed by Shaitan, because of her change of heart, and Lilly is so mad at you that she hasn't spoken to any of us for two months. Dex seems to have helped a little and Dick Grayson seems to have developed a sort of brother sister bond with her, but I would say that you're still on her hit list." Keith had dragged him into Max's office.

"She's only mad at me, because you and my father practically threw me into that shuttle, before I could even tell her goodbye!" Shawn's temper had caused his fangs to emerge.

"I see that you haven't learned any self-control from your grandmother." Keith frowned.

Shawn's eyes blazed with fury. "I can control my strength and my temper!" He snarled.

Keith narrowed his eyes at him, but said nothing.

"The fangs are just an emotional response! I've been away for a whole month and I've done everything that was asked of me, but I can't get Lilly out of my head or my heart! I've loved her for as long as I can remember and she's my best friend! I know that I'm immortal, but I don't care! Uncle Keith, I know that this whole situation scares all of you out of your mind, but this isn't up to you! It's up to her to decide years from now when she's ready to make that decision!" Shawn was almost in tears, as he pleaded his case to his godfather. "I love her and would never hurt her!" He tried to use his mind to find Lilly and was immediately aware that something was wrong. "Discussion closed! Lilly needs me!" He vanished from the room.

Allura walked into the room and put her hands around his waist. "Remember when I dove off Jetta and lost my top?" She whispered into his ear.

"How could I forget." He chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "Why the sudden trip down memory lane?"

"Lilly just did the same thing and that's why Shawn went to save her." Allura grinned.

"I trust him…I trust him…" Keith muttered under his breath.

"Just breathe my soul it's going to be fine." Allura kissed him.

----------------------------------------

Dick climbed back up onto Jetta and tried to see where Lilly was hiding. "Look Lilly, we have no other choice! You have to get out of the water!" He shouted down at her.

"No way! I'm fine right where I am!" She shouted back.

"If you stay in the water any longer you'll end up getting a cramp! How can I help you if I don't even know where you are?" He tried to get her to come out.

"You won't so much as dive into that water or even try to touch her." Shawn appeared behind Dick.

"You look like a younger version of Darian McCloud." Dick narrowed his eyes at the teen.

"He's my father." He growled. "Now why is my little flower hiding under Jetta?"

"So you must be Shawn." Dick grinned. "Let's just say that she dove off Jetta and lost the top of her swim suit."

"You keep her talking and I'll get her out of there without anyone seeing us." Shawn kicked off his shoes and then stripped down to his shorts and T-shirt.

"You'll see her." Dick frowned.

"Yes, but I've seen her topless before." He assured him.

"Yeah in a diaper, but she's not exactly a baby anymore." Dick narrowed his eyes at him.

"Look Grayson! I love that stubborn brat down there and I plan on marrying her someday, so back off!" With that said he dove off of Jetta.

"Come on Lilly you're being silly! I promise to deck anyone that looks at you!" He called down to her.

"No way! I'll end up on GNN and I can't stand the press!" Lilly could sense Shawn near her, but she ignored her instincts.

"This is a new look for you." Shawn was treading water behind her. **'I mean aren't you suppose to have two pieces to that suit instead of just one?'**

Lilly whirled around and stared at him. **'You're back!! You left me without even saying good bye!! I tried to go after you, but Daddy grounded me for another month! How could you hurt me like that!?'** She was so tired that she was barely able to tread water.

Shawn couldn't help, but drink in the view. He took off his shirt and handed it to her. "Put this on." He croaked hoarsely. "Please indulge me and put this on." He all but begged.

"I'M MY OWN WOMAN AND I'LL BE WITH WHOMEVER I CHOOSE AND I CHOOSE YOU DAMN IT!" She shouted at him.

Shawn put the T-shirt on her himself. **'Can we finish this conversation back inside the castle, before you end up catching a cold.'** He gritted his teeth, as he tried to focus his mind on something, anything other than the way his wet T-shirt looked on her.

"Are you okay Shawn?" Lilly could see that something was really bothering him.

"Let's just say that I will be when we get some clothes on you and I take a very ice cold shower." He pulled her into his arms.

Lilly turned three shades of red and clung to him. '**Just get me out of here.'** She whimpered.

Shawn held her even closer. **'I always do.'** He chuckled as he glanced up at Dick. "We'll meet you in the castle." With that said he and Lilly vanished.

----------------------------------------

Andy snuck out of her room as soon as Eric and Darian had finally lost the fight with their exhaustion. "I'll never be able to relax as long as those two are watching me." She made sure that the coast was clear in the hallway and snuck over and entered Andria's room.

Andria sensed her as soon as she walked into the room. "Are you okay?" She whispered trying not to wake up Bruce.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." Andy walked over and sat down next to Andria.

"I'll live." Dria frowned. "What I don't understand is why you reacted to my situation like that."

"Close you eyes and I will show you." Andy easily entered Dria's mind.

"How are you doing that?" Dria could hear her in her mind.

"We're linked Andria. It happened in the forest. I guess that it's just like the link that I share with my sisters. Your more like my twin than you are my clone." Andy yawned. "I've got an idea. Why don't we both sleep and let tall, dark, and gorgeous over there guard us." She crawled in next to Dria.

"Some guard he is." Andria rolled her eyes.

"He's not sleeping Dria." Andy watched, as Bruce watched them through his half-closed eyelids. "I bet he's just faking it."

"And you would have won. Why are you in here and not in your room with Rohan and Eric monitoring your sleep?" He stretched out his stiff muscles.

"They're both asleep, besides I'm fine in here with you and Dria." She glared at him.

"You win." He sighed in defeat. "I'll watch over the two of you while you sleep." Andy and Andria were asleep before he could even finish his sentence.

Eric and Darian raced into the room. "Well would you look at that. They look like twins and she's actually relaxed." Eric whispered.

"I'll bet it was stress that caused her to sleep as long as she did." Darian yawned, as he collapsed into one of the chairs, and Eric collapsed in the other.

All three men went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Shawn checked on Lilly's birthday present. "How are you doing Ninjara?" He reached down and picked up the white female snow leopard cub. "I'll give you to Lilly now, maybe that will cool off her temper." He tucked her into his jacket and went to meet Lilly in the sunroom.

Matt, Jenna, Jace, and Christina were all seated in the sunroom chatting with Dick.

Lilly was standing in the doorway waiting for him. "Let's go where we can talk." She led him into the Situation Room and then locked them both inside. **'Start talking and I had better like what I hear!'**

Shawn knew that she was beyond furious with him. **'I was wrong! Kick my ass! Yell at me! I know that I more than deserve it! I mean I actually listened to my father!'** The cub wriggled around under his jacket. "I'd cut off my arm, before ever hurting you like that again."

Lilly glared at him. **'I know why you hurt me and I don't care what anyone says. You are my best friend and I love you. I can't believe that you listened to them and left me!'** Her eyes shined with angry tears. "Don't ever leave like that again!" She threw herself into his arms only to jump back in surprise.

"Happy Birthday, Lilly." He showed her the cub. "This is Ninjara. I had to do a lot of convincing to bring her back with me. I hope that you like her."

Lilly fell in love with Shawn all over again. "She's adorable! Look Night." She held the cub out so that Night could see her.

Night licked Ninjara across her face.

Shawn removed the hidden necklace from underneath Jara's jeweled collar and then placed the locket with the key around Lilly's neck. "This is my heart and that is the key." He then reached down and placed ring on her finger. "This is my promise to never ever leave you again. It's the symbol of my love, loyalty, and eternal friendship" The ring was beautiful it was a Claddagh with a sapphire heart in the center of the two hands. "

Lilly looked down at the ring on her finger. "I love all of my presents." She set Jara down and gave him a nice long kiss.

Shawn groaned in defeat and any idea of just curling up in one of the chairs and necking went out of his mind when several voices shouted at them through the door. "It's way too quiet in there! Are we going to have to throw water on the two of you?"

Lilly rolled her eyes at Shawn. "So much for your idea…" She sighed in defeat.

Shawn stared down at and hugged her to him. "Yeah well let's not press our luck until the parental units aren't in paranoid mode major."

"I'm just happy to have my best friend home and in my life again." Lilly picked up Jara and the two of them went to join the others.

----------------------------------------

(Weeks Later)

Andria was sparing with Bruce in Eric and Andy's Dojo. "Why can't I beat you?" She was out of breath and he wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

"You're still recovering from your ordeal Andria." He helped her back up to her feet. "Did I mention that I like your new look."

Andria ran her fingers through her chin length hair. "I want to be me and not a carbon copy of Dromi."

"You aren't Dromi. I wish that you could just realize that you are your own person now." He turned her around to look at him.

"I wish I could believe that, but I was programmed to be her." She sighed in defeat.

"I know this is frustrating, but I can prove that you aren't Andy." Bruce growled softly.

"How can you say that? I look like her! I talk like her! Hell I happen to be her exact carbon copy!" She curled her fingers into his Gi.

"You are Andria Jessica Edwards a free spirit who was never allowed to know her own mind or feel what love is." Bruce hugged her closer to him. "I like what you've become and I wish that…" He sighed in frustration.

"What is it Bruce? Something's really bothering you?" She looked up at him with her amber eyes. "Tell me what it is."

"I never though that I would feel this way about anyone…" He growled hoarsely, as he stared down into her eyes.

Andria felt like she was drowning in his sapphire blue gaze. "I know Bruce…I feel the same way…" She whimpered shakily. "You've held me during all of my deprogramming. You took me on my first picnic…I've all but ruined your vacation and now you have to leave…I just know that I'm never going to see you again…" She fought back her tears.

Bruce wasn't going anywhere without her. "If I asked you to come back to Gotham with me…would you go?" He lowered his head down to her own.

"I would follow you anywhere in the three universes, if it meant that you and I were allowed to be together." She sighed in defeat. "I just don't know how I could fit into your world."

"You like the night and so do I. Let's just say that I have a duel identity in my time." He brushed his mouth against her own as he spoke. "By day I am Millionaire Bruce Wayne and by night I am known as the Dark Knight or Batman."

"I happen to think that being Batman is a great responsibility. I only wish that I could achieve half of what you have." She didn't know what he was trying to tell her and just wanted him to kiss her and make all of her fears vanish.

"You are just like me and I can prove it." He finally did as she was wishing and gave her a fast but through kiss. "Let's go into Dromi's lair and I will show you what I mean."

"What are you up to?" She reluctantly let him lead her back into the main house.

"Trust me Dria. I promise that you'll like what you are about to see." He grinned down at her.

----------------------------------------

Jace and Christina were celebrating the anniversary of when they first met, by secretly eloping, and then honeymooning at the chateau in the mountains.

"Mom is gonna kill us, but I don't care." Christy was on cloud nine. "This is far more special than any huge wedding."

"Allow me to carry you over the threshold." He swept her up into his arms and carried her into the chateau.

Christina's eyes lit up in delight, as they entered the chateau. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, candles were lit up all over the chateau, a table for two was set in the dining room, and soft music filtered through out the various rooms. "This is wonderful! You remembered!" She kissed him.

"I've never forgotten the moment when our eyes met for the first time." He smiled down at her. "I told you that I wanted to give you candlelight dinners and roses and I always keep my promises."

"All that I've ever wanted was you and everything else is just window dressing." She sighed.

"Please feel free to go upstairs and change into the present that's waiting for you upstairs." He set her down on her feet and chuckled when she raced up the stairs to see what he had bought her.

"Jace!! This is absolutely gorgeous!" She squealed in delight. "Are you going to change to?" She called, as she took off her coat, and then slipped out of her white velvet wedding dress.

"Christy? Exactly how hungry are you?" Jace asked, as he entered the master suite and saw her dressed not in the white silk gown that he had bought her, but in a white lace and silk teddy instead.

"That depends on what you're asking?" She wanted something, but it wasn't food.

Jace swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the rose petal covered bed. "Who needs food when I've got you." He growled between kisses, as the both fell back against the feather soft bed.

----------------------------------------

Jenna stumbled into the situation room and slumped into her chair. "I feel terrible." She moaned miserably.

"Jenna Michelle I told you to stay in bed." Matt glared at his wife.

"Jenna are you still suffering from that flu virus?" Oran arched a brow at her.

"Yes Jen are you?" Keith frowned at his niece.

"She's being stubborn and refuses to see Ash or Max." Matt didn't like the way that his grandfather and uncle were glaring at him.

"I'm fine as long as I don't move or look at any food." She moaned.

"You are not fine! You look like death warmed over! Now go and see Ashley, so that she can help you get well." Oran frowned at her.

"But Grandpa! I'm fine!" Jenna sprang to her feet.

"You are not fine! Father is right. Go get checked out by Ash and no more arguments!" Keith glared at her.

"But I'm…fine…"Jenna managed to get out before she blacked out.

Matt sprang from his chair and caught her in his arms. "JENNA!!" He was trying not to panic.

"Easy Matt, I'm almost certain that what Jenna has isn't fatal, at least for her. Now you on the other hand might not survive." Keith grinned, as Matt carried Jenn out of the room.

"You don't think." Oran arched a brow at his son.

"Oh yeah another great-grandchild for you and great-niece or nephew for me." Keith chuckled.

"So how is Eric fairing now that Andy is due any day now?" Oran decided to change the subject. "It was quite a shock to learn that he was Gwen's long lost son wasn't it."

Keith ran his hand across his face in frustration and groaned. "Lilly has more of a reason to be with Shawn, seeing as her sister is married to his uncle."

"Shawn and Lilly are gonna happen and there's nothing that you can do to change that. Just betroth them, give them your blessing, and be done with it." Allura walked into the room with baby Athena in her arms. "Kane and Fawn are napping, so I told them that I would watch her for a while."

"She's adorable." Oran got up and walked over to coo down at his Great Grandchild.

"You win Allura." Keith sighed in defeat. "At least I know that he's just as devoted to…" His comment was cut short when Jara climbed up his back, so that she could perch on his shoulder. "Ninjara I am not your personal perch!"

"She likes you." Allura giggled when Night padded over and plucked her off of his shoulder. "Poor Night he's not used to baby sitting and she's into everything."

"She was just searching for you, since Lilly isn't home yet from school. It looks like we're in for a major storm this evening, maybe Eric, Andy, and the kids should stay here tonight." Allura looked out at the storm brewing in the distance.

Keith keyed up the latest weather report and swore under his breath. "That looks like it could very well be the storm of the century heading our way. I think that I'll call Myria and tell her to cut classes short and advise the citizens to stay inside tonight." Keith was getting one of those feelings that something was going to happen tonight.

"Daddy! I'm home! Boy is it getting nasty outside!" Lilly breezed into the room. "Auntie Myr let us off early because of the storm, so Eric came and brought us all here to the castle. He says that Dromi is in one of those moods where she just wants to be left alone, but Ari is with her, and Bruce is in the Dojo sparing with Dria."

"She isn't going to want to go anywhere." Oran frowned at them.

"She got that way just before she had Jessie and Jasmine. I hope this isn't a sign." Allura frowned.

"This is Dromi that we're talking about and with her anything goes." Keith wasn't about to tell them that he was getting the feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

"Look on the bright side. If something does happen Blacky loves this kind of weather!" Lilly picked up Ninjara and walked out of the room.

"She does have a point. Lets just keep an eye on the storm and then we'll see if we need to bring her to the castle or not." Keith continued to track the storm, which seemed to be heading in the direction of the waterfall.

----------------------------------------

Ariel patted her rounded belly. "How can Alex and I be six months along and still have three months to go, while you are at full term?"

Andy rolled her eyes at her. "I think that it's a combination of Gwen's and Grandpa's gene pool. It's not fun not knowing when." She groaned, as she rubbed her aching back.

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN! I'M SICK OF YOU GRIPING ALL OF THE TIME! YOU ALWAYS GET ALL OF THE ATTENTION!" Ariel snapped at her.

Andy glared at her. "Just once I would like you to go through half of what I go through! Like being hunted down for your child! Get out of here Ariel, before I throw you out!" She pushed herself up to her feet and pointed in the direction on the front door. (YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!! MY OWN SISTER!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT TO ME!) She felt as if Ariel had stabbed her.

( Dromi, I didn't mean that I'm just being grouchy!) Ariel could feel Andy's stress level and it was off the scales.

"How can I when you feel this way about me!" She snarled at her. (YOU AND ALEX GET TO ENJOY THE MOST PRECIOUS EXPERIENCE OF YOUR LIVES! NOW FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY GET TO HAVE A SEMI-NORMAL PREGNANCY AND YOU'RE JEALOUS! I DON'T NEED THIS ARIEL OR YOU!)

(THAT'S NOT FAIR! WE'RE TRIPLETS! YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT ME OUT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! DON'T DO THIS ANDY!! I'M SORRY!) Ariel was in tears.

"You have said enough! Now leave!" Andy turned her back on her twin and Ariel ran from the house in tears.

----------------------------------------

In the lair Bruce was showing Andria a video of Nightshade on Hal's monitor. "That looks like…" Andria eyed the monitor in surprise. _Why hadn't she know that Andy was Nightshade?_

"It is. Eric told me about Andy's night persona and you're more like Nightshade than she is." He watched how she was reacting to the news.

"Andy is Nightshade? No wonder Kahn's so obsessed with her. She's just like you." She arched a brow at Bruce. "Are you saying that I could bring Nightshade to life again in your time?"

"That's only a suggestion, but I really just want you to come back with me." He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss. "I can't leave without you."

Andria lost herself in the kiss. "I love you Bruce and I want to be where you are." She smiled up at him.

"I love you so much Andria…" He whispered into her hair.

"But I'm not ready for Nightshade. I've never felt like this before and it frightens me." Her whole body was trembling and she was clinging to his neck for support, because she didn't think that her legs would keep her up anymore.

"I will never hurt you or push you into anything that you're not ready for." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her in his arms.

"I love how you care for me and take whatever I throw at you. This is what Andy meant by love." She sighed happily and the smiled up at him. "You and I share apart of each other."

"Yes Andria." He rained kisses all over her face. "I'd give up my money and even Batman for you and that's something that I thought would never happen. Marry me."

Andria instantly knew that something was wrong with Dromi and frowned. "Something is wrong with Dromi. I'm sorry, but I need to check on her," She pulled away from him and then stopped. "I love you, I'll go anywhere that you want, and yes I'll marry you." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him then raced from the lair.

Bruce was grinning from ear to ear. "YES!!!" He shouted happily.

----------------------------------------

"Matthew Alexander Anderson you are a dead man!" Jenna was not taking the news that she was with child with a smile.

Matt's eyes widened, as Jenna continued to glare murderously at him. "A baby…That's great!!"

"No it's not! How can I nurture a baby inside of me when I can't keep anything down?" She snarled at him.

Ash walked over and placed a patch on her arm. "You should have come to see me sooner Jenna. That medicine patch should calm your morning sickness."

"This started right after we returned from our honeymoon. I just thought that it was a bug. How far along am I Ash?" She was trying to get an idea of when they had conceived their child.

"Let's just say that in about three weeks you're going to be able to see that you're carrying precious cargo. I'd say that the baby was conceived when Matt came back from Lera. So you are about three months along. Here I'll show you." She ran the scanner across her belly and showed them their child on the monitor.

"I can see a heart beat! How could I have not known about a baby?" She sniffled. "Arislan could have hurt me and I would never have known."

"Nothing happened. We got married, spent one glorious honeymoon together, and now we're going to be parents." He kissed her on the forehead as he picked her up.

"A baby…" Jenna smiled.

"Excuse us Ash we have some celebrating to do." He left Ash's office.

----------------------------------------

Andy was crying over a huge gallon of Double Chocolate Fudge Rocky Road Ice cream, a huge double layered chocolate fudge cake, and a piece of chocolate cream pie. "My sisters hate me! Eric is gone and my back hurts!" She sniffled miserably.

Andria walked into the living room. "Andy? What's wrong? Did you and Ari have a fight?" She eyed the array of chocolate treats and knew that something was wrong.

"Everyone hates me! I'm stuck here all by myself! My backache is getting worse and this storm raging outside is giving me a migraine!" She ate her last spoonful of ice cream and then went to start in on the pie.

"This isn't good for you or the baby. I'll fix us both some tea and then you and I can talk about what's upsetting you." She picked up the two plates of sweets and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey! I want my chocolate back!!" Andy threw a pillow at her.

(That's just too damn Andromeda Marie! You called me here, so now I'm gonna take care of you.) Dria tried to keep her temper in check.

(I DIDN'T CALL YOU!) She wailed, as she pushed herself up to her feet. "Aren't you supposed to be with Bruce?" She waddled into the kitchen.

"I was with Bruce, but then I gave in to the vibes that you've been sending me all afternoon." Dria shot her a glare.

"NOW I'VE RUINED EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND BRUCE!!" Andy was almost hysterical.

"No you haven't ruined anything. Now please drink your tea, come with me, and sit in the living room." She carried the tea tray into the other room.

Bruce walked in with a big grin of his face that immediately turned into a frown when he saw how upset Dromi was. "What happened?" He walked over scooped Andy up into his arms and carried her over to the couch.

"I don't know." Andria rolled her eyes at Bruce. "I think Andy and Ari had a fight. She keeps going on and on about our sisters hating her, but that's all that I can get out of her."

"ARI HATES ME BECAUSE I'M SPECIAL AND SHE'S NOT! LIKE I CALL GIVING BIRTH IN LESS THAN SEVEN MONTHS SPECIAL!" Andy wailed. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE AN IMMORTAL FOR A HUSBAND AND MY GRANDFATHERS GENES ARE RUNNING THROUGH ME AND YOU BOTH HATE ME NOW BECAUSE I RUINED YOUR DAY!"

"Dromi! Bruce and I are getting married. We love each other. You didn't ruin anything, so please calm down." Dria took her by the arms and shook her gently.

"You are?" Andy sniffled miserably.

"Yes we are. Now calm down before you cause yourself to go into labor." Dria bathed her face with a cool wash cloth.

"Eric's gone." Andy pouted.

"Eric got a call from Myr to go pick up the kids from school, because of the storm, and he's still at the castle." Bruce corrected her as thunder rocked the dome.

"Shh…she's cried herself to sleep." Dria sighed in relief. "Uh Bruce? Why does her belly feel weird?" Dria was covering her up when she noticed the change in her twin.

"That happens a few days before the baby arrives." Bruce decided that it was better to lie than to tell her the truth. _Damn it she's this close to going into labor and that storm is getting worse. _

----------------------------------------

Eric watched as MK performed the kata for his forth degree brown belt and couldn't help but be proud of him. He was barely five and already he was one step away from earning a black belt. "I'm so proud of you!" He gave him a big hug.

"Daddy, Mommy needs you. I'll be fine here with Uncle Nate." He informed his father.

"Aunt Ariel, Aunt Dria, and Uncle Bruce are with her, but I'll check in with Bruce in a little while okay." Eric picked him up in his arms.

Ariel raced into the holo-suite and flew into Nate's arms. "NATE! I SAID SOMETHING AWFUL AND SHE THREW ME OUT!" She sobbed against his chest.

"Oh Ari you didn't…" Nate rolled his eyes at Eric.

Thunder rocked the castle.

"She isn't supposed to be around any kind of stress..." Eric tried not to panic.

"What exactly did you do that set her off like that?" Lilly glared at her older sister. "I mean it must have been something major."

"She and I were talking about how she's always having short term pregnancies and how Alex and I always have to go the full nine months. She said that we were lucky and then I opened my big mouth and told her that I was sick and tired of her getting all of the attention!" Ariel began to sob even harder.

"ATTENTION!!? SHE GOES THROUGH HELL ARIEL!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME THAT SHE WAS ONLY KIDNAPPED ONCE!! YOU AND LEXI ARE LUCKY!!!" Eric lost it completely his eyes blazed and he had to keep himself from strangling her.

"He's right beautiful. You may have done irreparable damage to your relationship with your sister." Nate stroked her head, as he tried to calm her down.

"I KNOW THAT NATHAN! IT'S LIKE SHE'S GONE! A PART OF ME IS GONE! SHE SHUT ME OUT!!" Ariel broke free of his embrace and ran out of the holo-suite in tears.

Keith caught her in mid-flight. "What happened between you and your sister?" He'd just talked to Alex and she was not at all pleased with Ariel.

"Alex just called and she wants to wring your neck." Allura frowned at her daughter.

When another round of thunder rocked the castle Ninjara leapt from Lilly's arms onto Keith's shoulder. "Lilly your little friend is afraid of thunder storms." He winced, as her claws dug into his shoulders.

"Oh Daddy she just adores you." Lilly giggled.

"Ariel upset Andy and this storm is getting worse! I hope to hell that you haven't upset her enough, so that she goes into labor!" Eric snarled at Ari.

"Ariel Elizabeth! How could you! No wonder Alex is furious with you! Alex, Chris, and the twins are on their way here as we speak." Allura glared at Ariel.

"I was grouchy! I'm sorry." She fled the room in tears.

----------------------------------------

Andy glared at Andria, who was snuggling in Bruce's arms. "Go away you two! I wanna be miserable alone." She hugged a throw pillow to her middle when a slight twinge of pain shot across it. "I hate this storm and it's even knocked out the power." She winced in pain.

Andria saw her wince in pain. "I'll go get us some candles." She tried to remain calm. "She's in pain that's why she's snarling at us." She whispered into Bruce's ear and the two of them began to light candles all over the room.

"Pray that it's not what you think it is. The storm is increasing, we have no power, and Eric isn't here." He whispered back.

"Uh guys?" Andy gasped. "I'm seriously wet here…my water just broke." She pushed herself up to her feet and headed up to her bedroom to change. "CALL ERIC NOW!!" She turned to glare at Bruce. **'Eric!!'**

Andria was trying to call the castle, but the whole system was down. "The storm is making communication impossible." Andria tried to remain calm.

"We need to get her to the Medical center." Bruce forced himself to remain calm. "This storm seems to be getting worse by the minute. The dome seems to be in operation. I can see the rain it's pelting off the energy shield."

"The dome has its own power source, so it won't go off-line. Have you reached Eric yet?" She rubbed the small of her back, as she waddled back into the room.

"The storm seems to have knocked out all communications." Bruce tried to explain.

Andy grabbed hold of Bruce's sweater and glared up at him. "I WANT MY HUSBAND AND I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Try and stay calm Andy." Andria eyed her warily.

Andy let go of Bruce and he stumbled backwards. "I WANT SOMEONE HERE WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING!!!" She stalked out of the room and up the stairs, so that she could go beep Eric with her panic button and Bruce and Dria chased after her. "OW!! IT'S NEVER HURT THIS MUCH BEFORE!" She curled up in agony, as a contraction rocked her body and she barely managed to collapse on her bed. "SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG! WHY ISN'T ERIC LINKED WITH ME!?"

"Stay with her Dria! I'm going to go get Max and Eric!" Bruce raced into the lair and activated the tunnel tram to the Castle, but even it was off line. "Shit!! This situation just keeps getting better and better!" He took off running down the tunnel.

----------------------------------------

Alex stalked into the castle. "WHERE IS SHE!" she seethed. "I TOLD ARIEL THAT IF SHE EVER EXPRESSED HER OPINION ABOUT ANDY'S PREGNANCY WHILE OUR BABY SISTER WAS PREGNANT THAT I WOULD…" Her eyes widened in pain, but not her pain.

Chris eyed her worriedly. "Alex?!"

"I'm fine darling, but baby sister isn't" She relaxed, as the pain was cut from her mind. "WHAT THE HELL! SHE JUST SHUT ME OUT!" Alex felt, as if she'd lost a part of herself.

"You and Ari are jealous of Andy, because she gets all of the attention and you wonder why she just blocked you out!" Lilly snarled at her sister.

"ARE YOU INSANE!? I'M NOT JEALOUS!! I FEEL WHAT SHE GOES THROUGH AND ARI DOESN'T! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON THAT SHE SAID WHAT SHE SAID!!" Alex's temper matched that of the storm raging outside.

"Lightning just hit over by the dome at your place Eric and we can't contact Hal or anyone at the house!" Andrew and Kane ran into the sunroom with Fawn and Philly on their heels.

Hunter was carrying four-month-old Thea in his small arms. "She woke up and was cryin'." Hunter blinked up at his grandmother. To all of their surprise Hunter seemed to have formed a bond with his little cousin and was always keeping a constant watch over her. Not that little Thea minded the attention the infant adored him.

Thea had fallen back to sleep now that she was safe and sound in her cousins' arms.

Allura smiled down at her grandson. "She must not like the storm, but she seems to have calmed down now that she's with you." She carefully lifted the infant out of Hunters arms and the baby instantly woke up and began screaming in protest.

Kane reacted instinctively and rushed over to cradle his little angel in his arms. "Its okay princess, Daddy won't let that big nasty storm hurt you."

Thea continued to howl her tiny lungs out. She wanted Hunter to hold her and she wanted him to hold her now.

Fawn had been well aware of the bond that had formed between her baby and Hunter and she knew why Thea was howling her little lungs out. "I really think that she wants Hunter to hold her." She walked over and informed her husband.

Kane chose not to comment and continued to walk her around the sunroom. "She's just scared of the storm. This has nothing to do with Hunter."

Fawn rolled her eyes at him and stalked off to look outside at the raging storm. **'Fine be stubborn and ignore your child's feelings!'** She snarled.

'**I'm not being stubborn and I'm not ignoring Thea's feelings. Hunter heard her crying in the nursery and brought her to us, so that we could do something to calm her down. Him holding her has nothing to do with this.'** Kane kept his thoughts cool and neutral, as he answered her.

'**She was sound asleep in Hunters arms until Mom picked her up and that's when she started to howl in protest like this. This is not a hold me I'm scared cry that is her I want cry and she wants Hunter to hold her!'** She growled.

'**Fawn you are making too much out of this and I'm going to prove it to you!'** He walked over and placed her in Hunter's arms.

Thea instantly calmed down and settled back to sleep.

'**Told ya so!'** Fawn stuck her tongue at him and went back to ignoring him.

Bruce raced into the sunroom. "I hate to break up the party, but I just left Dromi, and she isn't very happy right now. Her water broke a little over…" He glanced down at his watch, as he tried to catch his breath, and swore. "An hour ago! She was almost screaming in pain when I left and I had to run up the tunnel because the power was out!" Bruce found himself grabbed by his sweater by a very angry lion.

"SHE'S IN LABOR!!!! THE POWER IS OUT AT THE HOUSE? THIS IS THE WORST STORM IN OVER 50 YEARS!!! I'LL HAVE TO AIR LIFT HER OUT OF THERE WITH BLACKY!!" He let go of Bruce and vanished from the room.

Keith forced himself to remain calm. "Call Ashley and Max and get them to Andy's!" Nate, Kane, and Chris were already on their way out of the room. "Where's Drew!?" He looked around for his son.

"He left as soon as Bruce said that sis was in trouble." Fawn informed her father.

"GRANDPA!!! I need Momma!!" MK raced into the room.

Keith scooped him up into his arms. "Your Mommy is going to be fine MK. It looks as if your baby brother chose tonight to be born."

"No!! Momma needs me! She's not gonna be okay if I'm not there!!" MK whimpered.

"She'll be fine and we'll take you to see her in a little while okay." Allura tried to soothe him.

Dick walked into the room with the twins in his arms. "The girls seem to think that something is terribly wrong with Dromi? What's going on?"

"See!!" MK glared at Keith and Allura.

"Momma needs MK!!" Jessie whimpered.

"Something is really wrong with Mommy!" Jasmine sniffed.

"Come here big guy you and I are going for a run in the tunnel." Dick took MK from Keith and raced out of the room.

"Keith…" Allura picked up one of the twins.

"I know Allura something is seriously wrong with Andy. Fawn stay here. Your mother and I have to go check on Dromi.

----------------------------------------

Eric raced across the bridge ignoring the nearly hurricane force winds, huge waves crashing over the bridge, and the pelting rain that was coming down so hard that he could barely see in front of him. He glanced behind him to make sure that Bruce was still behind him. "Keep going!! We have to reach Blacky!! It's our only way to get to Andromeda!!" He shouted at Bruce, as the storm continued to rage around them.

"You can't fly in this weather!! It's suicide!!" Bruce shouted back at him.

"Blacky was built to thrive in any kind of thunderstorm! He loves this kind of weather!" Eric looked over at the lion that was sitting high on top of his pedestal. The robot cats eyes blazed and he let out a fierce roar that easily echoed over the sound of the raging storm.

"I know that, but don't you think that Andy wants you in one piece?" He looked up at the lion and couldn't help, but be awed by the sight of the robot lion, as he joined him in the lift that led to Blacky's bottom hatch.

"Listen Bruce! I've flown in worse situations than this! Well Batman are you coming or not, because I don't have time for anymore arguments!!" He went through the various security measures that were needed to access the hatch and then climbed into the lion. "Blacky!! Andy is in labor! I need all systems on line now!" He ordered the cat.

"_I knew that something was wrong when I saw your suicidal dash across the bridge. Andy needs you alive not dragged out to sea!_" Blacky growled.

Eric inserted his key and Blacky shot up into the stormy lightning streaked sky towards the waterfall. "I'll take over flying this time buddy." Eric switched to manual.

"_I've always wanted to test him in a major thunderstorm."_ The lion dropped in altitude, because of severe wind sheer caused by the immense storm.

"Next time let me strap in before you take off at light speed." Bruce picked himself up off the floor of the lion and finally managed to strap himself into the co-pilots seat.

"Don't touch anything! I have to land beyond the dome and then we're gonna have to try and survive my security system, before we can finally be able to activate a window in the dome." He explained.

"My god Lawson! What's next!? A firing squad?! No wait I know slow torture!" Bruce snarled at him.

"Fine!! You stay here like a big coward and I'll go by myself!" He landed Blacky and went to suit up in his cyber armor. "And you call yourself Batman!"

Bruce stalked after him. "You're really pushing it Lawson!! Men have suffered for saying less!!" He snarled, as he suited up in the extra armor.

Eric didn't comment he was already out of the lion.

----------------------------------------

Andy was still in the beginning stages of labor. "I WANT ERIC AND A BIG SHARP BLADE TO CUT OFF A CERTAIN PART OF HIS ANATOMY!!!" She screamed in pain. "IT'S BEEN HOURS SINCE BRUCE LEFT AND I NEED ERIC!!!" She fell back against the pillows that Dria had stacked behind her on the bed and gasped for air.

"Try and relax Dromi. I have a feeling that this baby isn't in a hurry to be born." Dria hand her some ice chips, so that Andy could suck on them.

"NO HURRY!!! I'M IN AGONIZING PAIN!!! HE HAD BETTER DAMN WELL WANT OUT!!!" Andy took a few of the ice chips and popped them in her mouth, before throwing the rest in Dria's face.

"Call me when the contractions are three minutes apart!!" Dria stalked out of the room.

"COME BACK HERE ANDRIA!!!" She wailed then gasped in agony when another contraction rocked her already exhausted body. "GIVE ME A BREAK KID!" She started her breathing exercises and willed her mind and body to calm down. "SHIT! THE SECURITY GRID IS STILL ON!! I HAVE TO SHUT IT OFF OR ERIC COULD GET HURT!" She pushed herself up, swung her legs over the side of the bed, and attempted to stand. She found that she was almost too weak to walk, but she gritted her teeth, and stumbled her way into the lair. "HE'LL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! I DON'T CARE IF THE JOINING OF THE SOULS IS THE ULTIMATE RUSH!"

----------------------------------------

After many narrow escapes not to mention several bruises and minor cuts and abrasions. Eric and Bruce finally made it to the outer dome's concealed access panel. "We were toast! I wonder who shut off that laser field?" Bruce was still trying to catch his breath.

Eric gasped, as agonizing pain ripped through his entire body. Andy had finally managed to re-link with him. "Andy did it…" He gritted his teeth in pain and waited for some of the pain to subside.

"Are you okay Eric?" Bruce put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

Eric entered the final code and stumbled through the opening of the dome. "She is stronger than she lets on." He dropped to his knees and began to slowly crawl towards the main house.

Max, Nate, Chris, and Kane watched, as Eric crawled towards the front of the house, which was exactly where they were waiting for him.

"What's wrong with Eric? Did you crash?" Nate looked at Bruce and his war torn attire and then at his best friend.

"Andy's revenge." Bruce shrugged.

"I'd say that he's getting a taste of his own medicine." Max chuckled. "She's making him feel what's it's like to give birth."

Eric got to his feet when he heard Max's amused chuckle. "MAKE THIS STOP!!! GIVE ME SOME KIND OF DRUG!!! KNOCK ME OUT!! ANYTHING!! JUST MAKE IT GO AWAY!!" He begged and pleaded.

"The only way to make this stop is for you to find Andy, so that she can have this baby. You not being with her must be causing her to panic and that's why she wasn't linked with you." Max explained.

Andrew ran out of the main house and he looked scared out of his mind. "SHE'S GONE! ANDRIA LEFT HER FOR A FEW MINUTES AND SHE VANISHED!"

"SHE WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT SHE THREW ICE CHIPS IN MY FACE, SO I LEFT FOR A FEW MINUTES TO BLOW OFF SOME STEAM IN THE DOJO. I CAME BACK NO MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES LATER AND SHE WAS GONE!" Andria was frantic.

"Did any of you check the lair?" Eric raced into the house.

----------------------------------------

Andy bit down on her lower lip; as yet another more powerful contraction hit her less than ten minutes after the others. "ERIC!!! PLEASE FIND ME!! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BABY!! IT'S NEVER HURT HIS MUCH!!" She sobbed, as she curled up in a ball on the floor of the lair and cried.

Eric raced into the lair. He was so close to her now that he could almost taste her terror. "ANDY!! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Eric's voice echoed into the caverns.

"IT HURTS REALLY BAD ERIC!! SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG WITH OUR BABY!!" Her panicked wail sent Eric right to her.

"I've got you love and don't worry Max is here and he'll make sure that nothing happens to you or our baby." He picked up her trembling form and carried her back to their bedroom where Max and the others were waiting for them.

"Okay everyone, she's going to be just fine. Just go downstairs and wait in the living room. While I help Andy deliver this little miracle that seems to be in a really big hurry to enter this world." He let Andria stay in the room and went about examining Andy with his medical scanners, so that he could monitor Andy and her unborn baby's vital signs. He ordered Eric to go take a fast shower, so that he would be alert and focused when it came to helping Andy with the delivery of their son.

"Dromi listen to me. I need you to calm down. Your baby is right on schedule, but your fear is causing you to experience this very intense pain." Max bathed her face with a cool cloth.

"It hit me so fast and I've never felt anything like this. Having my hand cut off felt less painful than this." She was so tired and exhausted that she could barely manage more than a hoarse reply.

Eric emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. "So how's our beautiful fearless warrior doing Max?" He walked over to the bed and got behind Andy, so that she was using him to support her back.

"She's exhausted and nearing the final stages of labor. Are you still linked?" Max asked softly.

"Is the sky blue?" Eric rolled his eyes at Max.

"That's good because she needs your strength and love to compensate for her exhaustion." Max was hoping that Eric knew what he was getting at.

Eric understood what Max meant and sealed the link between Andy and himself. "Here comes another one…" He gritted his teeth. "Okay angel we're a team and we'll get through this together."

"You're sharing this with me. I can feel you with me…I think that he's ready to come out now Max..." She gasped in pain.

Max looked up from what he was doing and pinned her with a look. "Don't push until I say otherwise." He ordered softly.

Eric felt sweat beginning to bead his brow, as the pressure, and pain increased inside of him. "That's it baby just breathe and well get through this one." He coached her.

"I'm so tried Eric." She whimpered.

'**Draw on my strength angel. I know that you've been through hell, but I promise that it'll be worth it in the end'** He knew that he was losing her.

Andria had scrubbed and was there to help Max. "She's too weak Max…Eric is the only thing keeping her with us." She whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what happened between the two of you, but Andy has been very different ever since the two of you linked." He was praying that Andy had enough will power left within her to give birth to her son and manage to will herself not to give in to the endless sleep that was beckoning her. "Okay Andy lets say hello to your son. I want you to push as hard as you can…What am I saying…You're a pro at this now bring your son into the world." He instructed her.

Andy did as she was told and then fell back against Eric. She was so weak that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Eric jolted her awake with his mind. **'NO!!! Stay with us!! Use my energy!! Damn it use my love for you!! You aren't a quitter, so don't start now!'**

"You're doing great Andy. I can see the head and he has red hair!!" Andria beamed at her twin. What she saw was really scaring her. "Don't do this Andy!!" She ran over and grabbed hold of Andy's hand. "You are not a quitter and you'll be taking Eric and me with you!" Tears streamed down cheeks.

"Okay champ just one more push and child number four will be born." Max eyed Andy's vital signs on his scanner and knew that the three of them were in some kind of major trouble.

Bruce had come in to check on them saw that he was need, immediately slapped on a pair of surgical gloves, and went over to help Max.

Andy did as she was told and with her last once of energy and a lot of help from Dria and Eric brought her very healthy baby boy into the world and he wasted no time announcing his presence to all of them by screaming his tiny lungs out. "Is he okay?" She could barely speak.

"He's perfect Andy. You did great." Bruce smiled at her.

"I'm so tired…" She whispered.

Eric knew that he was losing her and tried everything to keep her with them. "Look at him Andromeda! Feel him next to your heart!" He set their son in her arms.

"He's so beautiful and so perfect." She whispered.

Michael Keith raced into the room with Dick on his heels. "I'll help you Mommy." He sniffled, as he crawled up onto Dria's lap so that he could hold his mother's hand.

Eric could sense Michael, as he helped his mom out of the darkness and back to them. He felt when his little boy pulled her out of danger and knew the instant that Andy had come back to them. Tears of relief streamed down his cheeks and down onto Andy's face. "I love you so much." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Anthony Eric Lawson, I want you to meet your Daddy." Andy's eyes were wide-awake and full of life, as she gazed down at her newborn miracle that was getting his first meal.

"I love you baby brother." Michael kissed his little baby brother on the top of his downy cap of red gold curls.

"You saved Mommy." Eric carefully stacked the pillows behind Andy, so that he could hold Michael in his arms.

Michael blinked up at him and smiled. "That's not true Daddy. We all saved Mommy."

"Well?" Keith and Allura asked, as they entered the room to check on their daughter.

"See for yourself Grandma and Grandpa." Andy winked at her parents.

"I got a baby brother now and I helped Mommy from going to see Great Grandpa." MK announced proudly.

Allura's face paled, as she realized just how close that she had come to losing another child again. "That's because you are and always have been your Momma's little protector." Allura smiled at MK, as she walked over to look down at the infant in Andy's arms. "What's his name?"

"Anthony Eric Lawson." Eric announced his son's name with pride.

Keith smiled down at his baby girl and her newborn son. "You did good angel. Tony would have been very proud of you and honored that you wanted to name him after him." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then reached over to ruffle MK's hair. "And you are gonna get all the ice cream that you want for a week." He winked at MK and then went to talk to Max. "Is she really okay?" He asked him quietly.

"It was very touch and go for a while, but then MK raced in here and linked with her and she's fine now. She's out of danger and she and her little one are fine. That's one special little boy that they have there and as much as I want to not believe what just happened. I know that he was the one that saved her life. I was helpless to do anything to stop her from slipping away and even Dria and Eric weren't able to reach her. She was just too tired and drained to fight whatever was happening to her off. Then MK raced in here, grabbed hold of her hand, told her that he was going to help her, and minutes later Andy was wide-awake full of energy and back to her normal self again." Max smiled. "I still want to take her to the medical center, but I seriously doubt that she's going to like that idea."

"Whatever Max, but only because I know that I scared the life out of you a little while ago and I know that you need to see for yourself that I'm going to be okay. I really am fine now and so is little Tony." Andy yawned sleepily.

"I know that, but I just want to be sure." Max couldn't believe that she was actually going to go without a fight.

"We'll take her back to the castle that way she won't try and escape." Allura grinned.

"I just have one request before you carry me away." Andy yawned sleepily.

"Name it." Bruce grinned.

"Would all of you please leave, so that I can change into another nightgown?" She rolled her eyes at them.

Keith scooped up MK, Allura eagerly bent down to pick up her new grandson, and the others left the room.

----------------------------------------

(Meanwhile up in the mountains)

Jace awakened to find that Christy wasn't curled up next to him. He threw back the covers, stretched like a content cat, and went in search of his bride.

Christy was downstairs munching on a snack and was using Jace's shirt for a robe. "I'll just reenergize and then crawl back into bed before he wakes up and finds that I'm gone." She chattered to herself, as she munched on bites of her sandwich.

Jace found his bride in the kitchen enjoying her snack, while glancing out at the snow capped mountains. He silently walked over and put his arms around her waist. "I missed you." He growled into her ear.

Christy relaxed against him. "I was starving and didn't want to wake you up." She continued to munch on her sandwich.

Jace trailed kisses across her shoulder blades and then followed the path up the column of her neck until he was nibbling on her earlobe. "Come back to bed."

"I was actually on my way back up to you. I just wanted to finish my sandwich." She gasped when his hands began to wander up the front of her body.

"Aren't you gonna share?" He growled softly into her ear.

Christy turned around in his arms, saw that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and all thoughts of finishing her snack vanished from her mind. "You're not playing fair." She whimpered, as she surrendered to his kiss and was carried back upstairs to their room.

----------------------------------------

(The next morning)

The next day dawned bright and clear and the sun was shining in the sky. Matt, Jenna, Kane, Fawn, and little Thea in her baby sling all went for a morning stroll.

"You two sure missed all of the excitement last night." Fawn grinned when Jenna blushed crimson.

"Yeah where did the two of you disappear to all day long?" Kane arch a brow at Matt and gave him a knowing grin.

"We went home, after Jenn finished her appointment with Ash." Matt glared at his friend.

"So! Are you or aren't you?" Fawn grinned at her cousin.

Jenna smiled down at the child that was nestled snugly against her in the baby sling. "Matt and I are going to have a baby!" She happily announced the news to them.

Fawn hugged her, but was careful not to wake up little Thea. "That's wonderful Jen. I'm so happy for you."

"Congrat's buddy! No wonder you two wanted to disappear for a while." Kane gave Matt a high-five.

"How far along are you?" Fawn wanted more info than that.

"Ash said that I'm about three months along in my pregnancy. I seriously thought that I had the flu." Jenna grinned at her cousin.

"That means that you were…when that creep kidnapped you!" Fawn gasped in horror.

"Tell me about it Fawn! That means that our baby was conceived the day before we were all captured." Jenna shivered at the thought of what could have happened to her unborn child.

"That jerk married Diana." Matt snarled.

"What if your father finds out Jenna?" Kane frowned.

Jenna paled at the thought of her father finding out that she was with child. "He won't find out. I don't want him to know about this baby." She placed a protective hand over her middle.

Andria was just returning to the castle from her morning run. "Morning everyone." She smiled.

"Morning Dria, aren't you tired after last night?" Kane arched a brow at her.

"I only helped Andy by giving her my energy. Dromi did all of the work." She smiled. "I know that you're dying to know how they are and I can happily say that they are both doing fine."

"Why is she still at the Medical Center? Is there something that you aren't telling us?" Jenna frowned at her.

"Max is being overprotective. Dromi had a long and painful labor and was so exhausted that we almost lost her last night…" Dria's voice trailed off and she shivered as she thought about what could have happened to Dromi.

"Long and painful labor!" Jenna yelped in terror.

Andria arched a brow at Matt. "What's up with Jenn?"

"She's just a little emotional right now, but otherwise she's fine." Matt rolled his eyes at Kane.

"I HATE PAIN!!" She snarled at Matt. "This is going to be extremely painful Matthew..." She burst into tears.

"Jenna this is great news. I'm sorry that I panicked you and I assure you that Max said that all of the stress caused her to be in intense pain." She tried to reassure Jenn.

"Jenn the pain is worth it when you get to hold your baby in your arms." Fawn gave Jenna a hug.

Andria instantly sensed that they were being watched and got in front of Jenn and Fawn. "Let's take this into the castle."

Kane became acutely aware of his surroundings. "We won't make it. He's not alone." He growled. "Draken and Marisa are with him.

"My parents are here! Now?" Fawn panicked. "Lilly should be running out of the castle any minute now!"

"Come quietly and no one will be harmed." Rand appeared in front of them.

"Forget it father!" Jenna narrowed her eyes at him.

"None of you are welcome here so leave!!!" Fawn snarled.

"Parents have the right to see their daughter and granddaughter." Drake growled softly.

"Our parents betrayed us, so the answer is no! Now get the hell off this planet!!" Kane snarled.

"Temper, temper Kane. I would hate for Princess Lilly to have an accident." Rand pointed his weapon towards the castle entrance.

Kane could hear Shawn, as he approached the bridge on his way to meet Lilly. "Lilly is at school." Kane bluffed.

"Is that so?" Rand arched a brow at Kane. "Then who's that emerging from the castle?" He took aim and fired at Lilly.

"NO!! LILLY GET DOWN!!!" Andria shouted at Lilly, as she tried to disarm Rand.

Lilly felt heat searing pain rip into her shoulder and dove off into the lake. "What next! First I'm late for class! Then someone shoots me and now I am going to drown!" She swam to the side of the bridge and clung to one of the cement pillars.

"LILLY!!! HE SHOT OUR SISTER!!" Fawn shouted in horror.

Andria glared murderously at Rand. "NICE GOING GENIUS!! SHE'S JUST A KID LATE FOR CLASS AND YOU SHOT HER!" She punched him in the jaw and was rewarded with a tranq dart in her side.

Kane having had more than enough lost it. "THAT DOES IT! YOU AREN'T WANTED AND NONE OF US ARE GOING WITH YOU!! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I REALLY GET MAD!!!" He pounced on Rand and began to choke him.

Jenna had fainted, so Marisa was now holding her grandchild. Who was not at all happy and screaming is fury. "I see that she has her parents temper." Marisa tried to quiet Athena.

"LET HIM GO KANE!! SHE'S GOT ATHENA!!" Fawn shouted at Kane.

"You win for now, but this isn't over!" Kane reluctantly let go of Rand. "I demand to see my father!"

Draken had subdued Matt and Marisa returned the baby to Fawn.

"Someone is coming." Draken growled.

Shawn had heard Kane's roar and came running to see what was up. "Are you guys okay?" His eyes widened at the sight of Rand and company. "Shit!! It's Rand!!" He hit the ground, as stars flew over his head only to become imbedded in a nearby tree. When he glanced up at the bridge they were gone.

"HELP ME!!!" Lilly shouted.

"LILLY!?" Shawn looked around, but saw no one. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted back.

"I'M IN THE WATER CLINGING TO ONE OF THE PILLARS…RAND SHOT ME!" She shouted back.

"HANG ON LILLY! I'M COMING!!" He kicked off his shoes and dove off the bridge.

'**Hurry Shawn! My arm hurts and I can't hold on very much longer!'** She cried.

Shawn swam even faster, as he used their link to find her. **'I'm almost there.'** He looked under the bridge and saw her clinging to the pillar.

Lilly felt strong arms encircle her waist and then relaxed against him. **'They took Kane, Fawn, Jenn, Matt, Dria, and the baby!'** She sobbed.

'**I know little flower. Now hold on tight cuz I need to get you into the castle before you catch cold.'** He swam them to shore.

----------------------------------------

Keith paced the tile floor of Ashley's old office in the Castle's Med-Wing. "I'll court martial the castle guards for this!!" He snarled.

Lilly winced, as Ashley laser stitched her wound. "They shot me Daddy!" She fumed.

"You are lucky that it won't scar young lady. You could have drowned jumping into the lake like that!" Keith snarled.

"I had to Daddy! He was trying to kill me!" Lilly snarled back. "He tried to kill Shawn too!"

"He wasn't trying to kill you or he wouldn't have aimed as high as he did." Eric was feeding his son his first bottle.

Shawn had suffered a nasty gash on his forehead, but it was almost fully healed. "He knew our schedules. How else could he have timed that shot at Lilly?" Shawn entered the room with Jara on his heels.

Keith eyed the cub with wary eyes. "Stay there! My back is not your personal scratching post."

Jara ignored Keith's command and proceeded to climb up his back, only to be plucked off by Night. He gave Keith a harried growl.

"I want some privacy people!!" She snarled. "Give me a break!! I'm humiliated enough as it is!!"

"I seem to recall seeing something more embarrassing a few weeks ago." Shawn teased her playfully.

Keith and Eric glared murderously at him. "YOU DIDN'T THROW HER THAT T-SHIRT?!"

"No…she wouldn't budge, so I had to rescue her. I swear that it was perfectly innocent!" He yelped when Keith grabbed him by the ear.

"Let him go Daddy. He was a complete gentleman. Just like you when it happened to mom." Lilly emerged from the dressing blind in her favorite Jersey and a pair of jeans. "At least he offered me a T-shirt. You laughed at Mom."

"Yes well…what's done is done." Keith let go of Shawn. "Are you both mature enough to handle your first try at an actual mission?"

"Us?" The two teens chimed in unison.

"Yes you." Eric sighed in frustration.

"But what about Drew and Philly or Jace and Christy?" Lilly was so nervous that she was biting her nails.

"Drew and Philly aren't ready and Jace and Christy are otherwise occupied on a very important mission." Keith narrowed his eyes at them.

"You two are more than capable of doing this. Shawn is in training and you keep putting off your training. Andy was an officer and on the team when she was your age." Eric lectured her.

"I like being a princess, but I also want to do what you and the rest of the team do." Lilly frowned.

Andy walked into the room. "Tell them the truth Lilly. The only reason that you don't want to train is because of me." She looked tired but otherwise was back to her old self.

"I'm not intimated by you." Lilly glared at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"That may be true, but you're still comparing everything to a situation that was never your fault." Andy's voice was calm and understanding.

"That isn't true…" Lilly hissed. "I learned to be an expert in martial arts."

"Only because you wanted to spend time with me and at the time you figured that it was your only way to see me." Andy shot back.

"I unlike you tend to want to keep all of my body parts on my person." Lilly didn't want to go on with the conversation.

"Grow up and face your fears or be a perfect little angel and stay safe and sound behind daddy's protective shadow. Just remember that Shawn is going to be on the team whether you train with us or not. All I see before me is that same frightened little six-year-old that caused me to lose my first battle. If you don't go and help them then innocent lives will suffer. Think about it Lillian Allura. Is your fear worth the cost?" Andy took Tony out of Eric's arms, so that she could hold him.

"I can't believe that you two are doing this! That was seven years ago!" Keith felt another migraine coming on.

"I should have done this years ago. You and Mother have babied and protected her and so have I, but she has to face this now." Andy looked down at her newborn and sighed. "I did."

----------------------------------------

(Avalon)

Kane glared at his new attire. "This has to be a joke father!"

"No this is where you belong. This could all be yours one day or Athena's. Yes my grandchild is perfect. She'll do until you give me a grandson." Khan looked over at his son.

"No she won't father! She won't be around you!" He snarled. "I don't want your Frickin Empire! I belong with the Galaxy Alliance!!! I co-lead Alpha Omega ask Remus and his father what I did when he kidnapped Fawn and mother!!"

"Ah yes Felicia. I was wrong when I said that she would never amount to much of anything. She has acquired an extreme amount of power. An entire planet can be mine after I destroy the Galaxy Alliance, starting with Admiral Mark Hunter."

"In your dreams Khan. My Dad can wipe the floor with your face and only you would attack a pregnant woman!!"

:I am your father Kane not Admiral Hunter!! I raised you!!: Khan got up from his throne and stalked over to his son. :You're deadly because of me! Your schooling was the finest in the universe because of me!!: Each snarl was followed by a punch to Kane's face.

Kane stood there and took the blows. :You treated me like a slave! A well taken care of pet!! Never as a son and when I did have the guts to tell you how I felt you almost killed me!! Now you want me to say that I forgive you and that you can have my kids! When hell freezes over Khan!! I don't want your empire or you so just leave my family alone!!: Kane caught Khan's fist in his own and started to apply pressure.

Khan used his mental powers to blast Kane's mind. :You never could beat me son.: He watched, as Kane fell to his knees in agony.

Kane gritted his teeth in pain. :You never fight fair!: He snarled bitterly.

"Grow up son. You need time to think over your situation." He gave Kane a knock out blow.

----------------------------------------

Jenna awoke in strange surroundings, but with Matt staring down at her. "Was it a nightmare?" She yawned.

"No we're on Avalon in the palace." Matt sighed.

"My father hasn't checked on me yet has he?" She growled.

"Actually he has, but I glared at him until he left. I hate to break the news to you like this, but Sheena and Rand are married and you have a half brother or sister on the way." Matt winced when Jenna threw a vase against the far wall.

"That's it Matt! We're leaving now!" She jumped out of bed. "Where are my clothes?" She snatched the sheet off of the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Some of the servants made you as comfortable as possible while you were sleeping."

Jenna stomped over to the closet and pulled out one of many beautifully tailored gowns. "Where were you?" She glared at him.

"In the adjoining room out cold. I came in here a little over an hour ago and crawled in beside you." Matt loved to watch her dress.

"This is just great!! Daddy wants to be a parent again!" Jenna sighed in frustration. "Why now and why me?" She burst into tears.

"My guess is that he's retired now and doesn't have anything to kill anymore." Matt pulled on some clothes. "Oh great even I have to dress like my title. I hate this stupid armor!"

Jenna glared at him. "Since when do I dress like a princess…a warrior yes, but a princess?"

Rand walked into the rooms. "You will from now on...I see that Matthew has found his attire as well."

"I want my own clothes Daddy! I want to go home and I want you to leave me alone!" Jenna snarled at him.

"You and Matthew never invited me to your wedding, so I have decided that you will be married again only my way!" Rand stalked out of the room.

----------------------------------------

Fawn paced her rooms. "I WANT MY BABY!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!" She shouted at the door.

"Relax Falon. Athena is fine with her new nanny." Marisa entered her daughter's rooms.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED A NANNY! SHE'S MINE AND NO ONE IS GOING TO RAISE HER BUT KANE AND ME!" She tried to escape the room only to be stopped by her father. "LET ME GO!! I WANT MY BABY GIRL!"" She beat her fists against Drake's chest.

"You have far more important duties now. That is what nanny's are for." He led her down the hallway.

"Where is Kane? I want to see my husband!" She almost broke free, but Drake collared her.

"You forced me to do this Falon. You will cooperate one way or the other." Drake snarled.

"I hate you both! Any chance that you had to share my life just vanished!" She was cold as ice towards them.

"You are never leaving Avalon again. The two of you will fulfill your destinies and we'll be here to make sure that nothing happens to get in our way." He activated the collar and Fawn became docile in his arms.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy paced the Situation room floor, as she watched Eric, Bruce, Dick, Shawn, Dex, and Lilly prepare for the rescue of their missing family members. "Why isn't Jace here?" She frowned at Eric.

Eric rolled his eyes at her. "He happens to be on special assignment with Christina."

"E was corresponding with Hal when our place got struck by lightning and there's no real way of pinpointing where they were taken." Andy reminded him.

Keith knew when his daughter was being stubborn. "We have enough to go on and we're not going to bother Jace or Christy." Keith narrowed his eyes at her. "And I don't want to hear another word about it is that clear young lady?"

"No way Daddy! I may not be going on this mission, but I do have an actual say on how it is going to go down!" She stalked over to E's main system and keyed in Jace's personal communicator code. The call took forever to be answered.

A very angry and wet Jacen Michael finally snarled at the Tele-com. "WHAT IS IT!!!" He snarled. "I HAPPEN TO BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A VERY DELICATE NEGOTIATION!!!"

Andy arched a brow at him in confusion. "Since when does any negotiation involve bubbles?" She spoke to him in her most regal tone of voice.

Jace's face flushed three shades of red. "ANDY?! I thought that you were…I mean aren't you suppose to be resting?" He stammered nervously.

"No Jacen, I'm not especially when my one day old son Anthony Eric keeps me up day and night. Now why are you..." Her voice trailed off when Christina appeared behind Jace. She was dressed in nothing but a robe. "So that's your special assignment." Andy grinned when Christy blushed crimson. "I was wondering when you were going to runaway together and elope." She winked at him.

"Congratulations on your son Andy, but this wasn't why you called was it?" Jace could tell that something was up just by looking in his cousins' eyes.

"I wish that we could leave you two out of this, but I really don't think that we can. Jenna, Matt, Kane, Fawn, Athena, and Andria have all been taken by Rand." She winced when Jace reacted by slamming his fist into the wall.

"We'll be there in a few hours…" Jace growled softly and then ended the call.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THEY WE'RE AT THE CHATEAU!?" She glared murderously at Eric and her father.

"It was on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know. Now take Tony and go home." Keith put his foot down.

"LISTEN TO ME FATHER!! I JUST WENT THROUGH MORE PAIN THAN I EVER THOUGHT WAS POSSIBLE!! SO I WILL GO HOME WHEN I DAMN WELL PLEASE!!!" Her amber eyes blazed with fury and the room radiated with her fury.

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND THE KING! WHAT I SAY GOES!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"HAVE A SEAT YOUR MAJESTY!" She sent Keith flying into one of the chairs.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS LAWSON THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" Eric roared furiously at her. His eyes blazed and his fangs were beginning to emerge. **'You are not needed here! Now go home and tend to our children!!'**

Andy whirled around to glare murderously at her husband. "You are lucky that you're still in one piece after what you did to me!!"

"Don't blame me for a mutual decision and you're new pride and joy." Eric hissed back at her.

"Fine Eric, but you are never going to touch me again." Her voice was as cold as ice and she stalked out of the room.

"She'll calm down Eric. You know how she hates to be left home." Allura tried to reassure her son-in-law.

"She meant every word Mom. I think that I have some serious plotting to do when we get back. We're talking back to square one." Eric could feel her pulling away from him.

"I should have left her alone. I didn't know how furious or stubborn that she was going to be about this." Keith sighed in frustration.

"Man Eric that's like getting a death sentence." Dick felt for his friend.

"You're not helping Richard." Bruce glared at him.

"She won't be this way for long. I have ways of getting back on her good side." Eric snarled darkly, as he continued reprogramming E.

----------------------------------------

Kane awoke with a collar around his throat. "What the hell is this!?"

Shaitan narrowed his eyes at Kane. "It's what we call an insurance policy."

"I can and will break any control over my mind!" Kane snarled.

"Be good and I may let you see Fawn." Shaitan smirked at him.

"WHERE ARE MY WIFE AND CHILD YOU MONSTER? TELL ME BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF!" He launched himself at Shaitan, only to have his collar react to his anger, and fell to his knees in agony.

"You see kid it won't react like that if you behave yourself." Shaitan glared at him.

"Since when does my father use a loser like you to control me? Are you his new lackey now?" Kane got to his feet and left the room.

"Don't ever try that again Shaitan. Kane will break the collars control and rip your head off." Khan walked out of the shadows and into the center of the room.

"Not a chance Khan the collar will keep your son in line." Shaitan growled.

----------------------------------------

Andria rolled her eyes at Dr. Lang. "Give me a break Doc! I'm not about to be brainwashed again! I'm your worst nightmare my twin with an attitude!" She ripped off the sensors that Lang had placed on her person.

"You are my creation Andria and you will obey me!" Lang snarled.

"I'm human! A perfect replica of Andromeda! You merely provided the environment for me to grow in and I decided to spread my wings and be my own person!" She began to trash his lab causing glass beakers to shatter on the floor spilling their slimy contents every where. "You will never make another clone again!!" She snarled.

"You're destroying my lab!!!" He snarled at her.

Andria grabbed him by his neck and threw him into the mind chamber. "Have a taste of your own medicine! You mad scientist!!" She smashed the lock on the door sealing him into the chamber.

"Let me out of here!!" He pounded on the glass, as the noise in the chamber reached a fevered pitch, and images flashed all around him.

Andria left the lab ignoring the man's frantic pleas and entered the corridor. She could hear the sound of a baby crying in one of the nearby rooms. "Thea?" She raced down the corridor and into the room.

"Leave this room at once! You are not allowed near the little princess!" The nanny glared at her.

Athena continued to cry and reached for Andria. "I'm here munchkin. Aunt Andria won't let this witch hurt you." She called to the infant in a soft voice.

"I'll call for the guards!"

Andria silenced her with a quick chop to her neck. "Come here baby. Let's find your parents and the others so that we can get back home." She picked Thea up in her arms.

Thea's cries calmed to a whimper and she began to suck on one of Andria's fingertips.

"Your hungry aren't you." Dria glanced around the lavish nursery and found that there was a fresh bottle of formula on the dresser next to the crib. "Here you go angel." She stuck the nipple of the bottle into Thea's mouth and Thea reluctantly accepted it. "Sorry kiddo, but until we find Fawn this will have to do. Now where did they put your baby sling? I need to make sure that you're safe and sound while I find the others." She spotted the sling and strapped it securely across her middle before settling Thea into it fitting her snugly against her chest. "Don't go getting any ideas, because I don't have a milk machine of my own right now."

Thea blinked up at her and then decided to keep drinking from her bottle.

----------------------------------------

Fawn marched into a suite of rooms and was left standing in front of Kane. "Why are they doing this?" She whimpered when she was finally free of the collar's control.

"This is for the glory of my father's empire and for our glorious future." Kane turned his back on her and stared out the window of their rooms.

"Kane? Is something wrong? Did they hurt you?" Fawn sensed that there was something different about him.

"I can't fight my destiny any longer. I belong…we both belong here on Avalon." He turned around and looked down into her eyes.

"Fight the collars control Kane! Please come back to me I need you damn it!! We need to find our baby!!" She pleaded with him.

Her pleas were enough to break the collars hold on his mind. "Fawn? What happened? Did they hurt you?" He scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"I ache Kane! I want my baby! It's time for Thea's feeding and they took her away from me!" She whimpered against his chest.

"I know angel. I know." He rocked her in his arms. "They're using Thea to keep us in line and I don't know where she is right now. She's fine and satisfied with her bottle for the time being." He used his mind to reach out and touch his baby girl and then tore off both of their collars.

"I want my baby…" She sobbed against his chest.

"Fawn look at me…we have to go along with them for now." Kane rocked her in his arms.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Jace was back at the castle and ready to go get the others back. He eyed the two youngest members of the team and frowned. "Christy and I are here now, so you two don't have to go. That's if you don't think that you're ready for this yet." He was eyeing Lilly and not Shawn.

"I can handle this." Lilly glared at him.

"Khan uses anyone's fear against them and you fear Kahn himself. Maybe you should stay here where it's safe." Jace wasn't convinced.

"No! I'm ready to face my fear. I want to earn my place on the team. The lives of two innocent babies are at stake. I won't let either Khan or Rand have them." Lilly was deadly serious.

"Jenna is pregnant!?" Jace glared at Eric and Keith. "When were you gonna tell me this?!"

"Not like that." Eric glared at Lilly.

"I couldn't help myself he made me mad." Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

"Control your temper or you're staying home." Keith warned.

Andy's face appeared on the main screen. "I was going to help, but then you did tell me to stay out of it." She looked down at her son, who was getting his evening meal. "Your Daddy wouldn't be in need of their location and where they are located in Khan's palace." She looked over at Michael Keith, who was standing next to her chair.

"Mommy be nice to Daddy." The twins scolded her. "Hi Daddy!!" They chimed in unison as they ran up to Hal's screen.

"Hi angels. I want you to be good and watch over your brothers for me okay." Eric smiled at his daughters.

"We will Daddy! Love you!" With that said they raced out of the lair.

"I could control Khan's mainframe from my lair and then crash all of his security systems, but then I'm not really supposed to help am I." She placed Tony on her shoulder and burped him.

"Andy you know that I'm right about this, so don't take this so personally." His mouth had gone dry knowing that Tony had been feeding on her.

"In your dreams lion. You will be lucky if I let you near me." She read the look in his eyes. "I have control of Khan's mainframe, so his security systems will be under my control. Kane and Fawn are together, Matt is glaring at Rand, Sheena is with Jenn, and Andria has baby Thea with her. Face it love we're partners whether I'm there with you or not." She blew Eric a kiss and ended the call.

"Let's go people we have a rescue mission to complete." Eric headed out of the Situation Room and was on his way to Blacky and then the Narnia.

----------------------------------------

(Avalon)

Khan glared at his men. "Why are all of the palace alarms going off!?" He snarled at some of the techs.

"The system isn't under our control anymore sire." The tech answered warily.

"WHERE ARE MY SON AND HIS WIFE?!" He roared.

"We can't open the door to their rooms sire. The door is sealed and the outside energy barrier is on. Two other rooms are acting the same way and they happen to be where the Prince and Princess are located in Rand and Sheena's wing." The tech dodged the sharp objects that were thrown at him.

"SHE CAN'T BE DOING THIS! SHE JUST HAD A BABY!! WHERE ARE ANDRIA AND MY GRANDCHILD!?" He was blowing men away one by one as the news that he was getting seemed to be getting worse and worse.

"That is the other news, sire…They both seem to be missing and Dr. Lang was found in his lab which is now completely destroyed and an explosion wiped everything on his mainframe." The man ran for his life.

Shaitan glared at Khan. "You should have let me have her. This situation could have been avoided."

"YOU LOST YOUR TEMPER WITH HER, ASSAULTED HER, AND SHE FLED TO ANDY'S SIDE. I THINK THAT YOU'VE CAUSED MORE THAN ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY!" Khan roared.

"I was merely teaching her a lesson and now I'm going to go and reclaim what is mine!" He vanished from the room.

"AM I SURROUNDED BY COMPLETE MORONS!?" He roared in frustration.

"No Kahn you're the moron or have you forgotten that in your old age?" Andy's voice echoed around the data room.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME!?" He flung a star into a screen.

"Temper…temper Khan." She chided.

----------------------------------------

Sheena glared at her stepdaughter, who was currently trying to evade having to go along with her father's idea of another wedding for her and Matt. "This is foolish Jenna! You can't escape the palace." She snapped.

"I'M STUCK IN THIS ROOM WITH A TRAITOR WITH NO FOOD IN SIGHT! HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO REACT?" She wailed in misery.

"Just try on the dress and then you can have something to eat." Sheena tossed Jenna the heirloom wedding dress that had been in Jenna's family for generations.

"I WON'T BE FORCED INTO THIS!! I MARRIED MATT IN A NICE QUIET CEREMONY WITH JUST FAMILY! I DON'T WANT A FULL BLOWN CIRCUS!!" Jenna threw the dress back at Sheena.

Sheena was losing her temper with the girl and grabbed her by the arm. "Put this on or I will dress you in it myself!!" She snarled.

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO SHEENA! SIT ON ME!" She winced when Sheena slapped her hard in the face.

"I've been around a lot longer than you have, so you would be surprised what I can do." She had easily managed to pin Jenn up against on of the walls.

"YOU HIT ME! HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!" Jenn attempted to break free.

"Like it or not Jenna I'm your new stepmother so what I say goes." She and two servant girls managed to finally get the wedding dress on Jenna.

Jenna hated being treated like a child. "LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS! YOU AREN'T MY MOTHER!" She wailed in protest.

"I am now, so get use to the idea!" Sheena gave Jenna a few swats to her backside.

Jenna finally managed to break free of her captor and was glaring murderously at Sheena. "You spanked me!? No one has ever spanked me before in my life!" She snarled at her with pure venom in her voice.

"Then it was a long time coming and well deserved." Sheena ignored Jenna's ranting and sat down on a nearby love seat.

"You abandoned your children and married my father. How could you do something so heartless?" She narrowed her eyes at Sheena.

"If I hadn't abandoned them when I did they would have died. They are the past and this little one is my future." She patted her rounding belly.

"Their gonna find out that you did this to them and then they are gonna hate you. I don't understand how you can do this. My father assaulted you. He helped Khan kill millions, including your husband. Yet this is all so okay with you." Jenna was pacing the plush carpet in front of Sheena.

"Your father and I go way back Jenna. We almost had a son together…if I would have gone with him all those years ago…then you and Jace would have been mine and not Kari's. I've tired to fight off my darker side, but it's just not in me anymore. Hunk was a wonderful change for me and we had three beautiful children, but that part of my life is over now. Rand and I are together again and that is all that matters to me." Sheena sighed in frustration.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Jenna felt her stomach beginning to roll. "The two of you deserve each other!!" She raced for the bathroom.

----------------------------------------

Matt hated being away from his wife. "What did you do to Aunt Sheena? Throw her in the mind chamber?" He glared at Rand.

"No Matthew none of that was necessary. She already belonged to me." He growled softly. "You're lucky that my daughter loves you so much or you would be nothing but ashes right now."

"She isn't anything like you or Kari and neither is her twin. You've already failed twice why even try again?" Matt taunted him.

"It's amazing what a human being can live through." Rand fingered the star in his hand. "Keep this attitude up kid and you're gonna find out."

"I never paid you back for what you did to Jenna's hair. Now is as good a time as any." Matt walked over and took one of the swords off of the wall.

"Now son don't do anything that you're going to end up regretting." Rand pocketed the star and stood up in front of Matt.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!" Matt went to strike Rand, only to find that Rand had caught the blade between his hands. "OH SHIT!!! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Matt knew that he was in major trouble.

"Your Uncle Keith used to have this saying…I believe it was to the pain…yes that's what it was." Rand narrowed his eyes at him.

"Can we just say lesson learned? That way I still end up in one piece?" Matt asked in a shaky voice.

"No we can't because then you'll never learn when to keep your big mouth shut. You have an attitude problem. I was this way when I was your age. I'll give you a fighting chance. Don't worry kid. I won't hurt you too badly." Rand let go of his hold on the blade and Matt dropped the sword.

"I MAY HAVE AN ATTITUDE, BUT I CAN STILL TAKE YOU DOWN A FEW PEGS!" Matt launched an all out attack on Rand, who easily managed to block him almost move for move.

"Not bad...in fact I think you may actually have some real talent, but now I'm going to have to teach you that lesson." Rand cracked his knuckles one by one. "What do you favor more? Your leg or your arm?"

Matt had broken out in a cold sweat. "I like them both the way they are and would like them to stay that way." He backed away from Rand.

"Trust me son after I'm through with you…you won't ever think of smart mouthing anyone again." He forced Matt to defend himself by launching a series of attacks at him.

----------------------------------------

Lilly spotted another guard emerging from the palace and rolled her eyes. "This is not my idea of being in a mission. They get to have all of the fun, while I take out all of these wimpy guards. This one is kind of cute though…in a bad boy kind of way." She proceeded to go through her damsel in distress routine. Her cyber suit was pink; the perfect camouflage for its deadly capabilities and a discreetly disabled air car was parked behind where she was standing. "Excuse me for a moment, but could you please come over here and help me for a minute. I think that my car just died on me!" She called out to the guard.

Ren eyed the blonde damsel in distress and swore under his breath. He didn't have the time or the patience to deal with this right now. "Call for road service! You aren't worth my time or my energy!" He snarled back his answer.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him. _So maybe this one isn't as dumb as the others_ She fumed. "My father is gonna kill me! I wasn't even supposed to take the car today! Could you at least look at it for me?" She acted, as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Ren rolled his eyes in frustration. _Why couldn't she have just taken the hint and left _ He snarled to himself. "Then walk!" He snarled he could now see that she was about to cry. That and there was something very familiar about her. Familiar enough for him to walk the final steps to her.

"In these heels? I'm sorry that I even asked you. I guess a handsome bad boy like you doesn't wanna bother with some dumb old car. I really did need your help, but I'll fix it myself." Lilly walked over to the car and bent over to look under the hood.

Ren stalked over to the car and sucked in his breath, as he took in the sight of her. "Move! I'll do anything to stop your whining!" He pushed her out of the way and looked under the hood. "You might try reconnecting the energy coil to the main power source." He stood up and glared down at her. _Well I'll be damned it's Princess Lillian Allura from Arus! It's about time she finally grew up. _ He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "Well...well…well…look who I've got here. So the King and Queen of Arus's youngest princess has finally grown up."

Lilly glared up at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now let go of me." She attempted to knee him only to find herself easily outmaneuvered and pinned to the grass in seconds. "That diadem on your forehead is a dead give away. You really are new at this game aren't you sweetheart." He enjoyed having her at his mercy.

"I said get off of me!" She flipped him off her. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Prince Ren of Avalon, your future husband Princess Lillian Allura Edwards of Arus." His voice was low lethal and deadly serious.

"IN YOUR DREAMS ROMEO! I HAVE A PRINCE IN MIND FOR THAT POSITION AND HE ISN'T YOU!!" She launched an attack at him.

"That's nothing that a wooden stake to the heart won't cure. I happen to be well stocked with the necessary tools." He easily blocked her move for move.

"Just how much do you know about me anyway?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let's just say that I've been waiting for you to grow up." He grinned down at her. "And it was well worth the wait." He found himself punched in the jaw.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SPYING ON ME!! I WON'T MARRY YOU EVER!! I LOVE PRINCE SHAWN!" She found herself being forcefully kissed by Ren.

"I won't take no for an answer! Don't worry love. I won't hurt you if you behave yourself."

She punched him in the stomach.

"YOU KEEP YOU HANDS OFF ME REN!! I MEANT WHAT I SAID!! I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!!" She snarled**. 'Shawn help me!'**

Ren knocked her out and carried her into the palace. "Now that's more like it."

----------------------------------------

Shawn knew that Lilly was in trouble. "Who the hell is Ren?" He muttered under his breath.

"Ren is Fawn's younger brother. What made you think of him anyway?" Eric frowned at Shawn.

Shawn heard Lilly's plea for help. "I have to go find Lilly!" He was in an instant temper. "She needs me!" He vanished.

"This just keeps getting better and better. First Bruce takes off and now Lilly is in trouble." Eric tried to keep his temper in check.

"Don't look now, but Jace and Christy are gone." Dick gulped when Eric's fist went through the wall. "Calm down big guy!"

----------------------------------------

Andria bit back a giggle, as Thea tried to nuzzle her again. "You never give up do you?" She glanced down at her niece.

"No I don't especially when you belong to me." Shaitan made himself known.

"I belong to no one! Especially, not a monster like you! I've found someone who will love me for who I am!" She snarled at him.

"You are mine Andria! I own you!" He pointed his weapon at her. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the little princess would you?"

"Khan will have your head if you harm her." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Nothing will happen to her as long as you do as I say." He motioned her to come to him.

They were just outside of Kane and Fawn's rooms and Thea let out a frightened wail.

Fawn sat up at the sound of her daughter's cry. "Kane! Thea is nearby."

Kane was already one step ahead of her. "Stay here Fawn. I'll be right back." He kissed her soundly on the mouth and then vanished.

Bruce had been silently waiting for the right moment to attack. He'd easily managed to find her and had become highly amused by her conversation with the child in her care. "She isn't going anywhere." He growled from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Shaitan didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Bruce stepped out of the shadows. "Hello love. Is this guy bothering you?" He took Andria in his arms and kissed her.

Thea wasn't pleased about being squashed between them and told them so.

"Sorry Thea." She tried to quiet the baby by rocking her in the sling.

"You and I have some wedding plans to make and then we can concentrate on giving you a child of your own." He growled huskily into her ear. "But first he's going to pay for what he did to you." Bruce focused all of his energy at Shaitan and easily disarmed him.

"I don't know who you are, but nobody does this to me and lives!" Shaitan snarled at Bruce and attacked.

"You are the worst kind of scum! You torment innocent young woman and children and enjoy it!" Bruce easily matched him move for move.

Kane was now guarding Andria and Thea. "How's Daddy's little princess." He cooed down at his baby girl.

"She wants Fawn. The bottle isn't on her list of favorite things." Andria grinned.

----------------------------------------

Shawn found Ren and Lilly in the palace's hanger bay and he was heading for his ship. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BUB! THAT HAPPENS TO BE MY PRINCESS IN YOUR ARMS!!" Shawn shouted.

"Do you mind! We were just going to go somewhere, so that we can get to know each other better!" Ren narrowed his eyes at Shawn.

"She's mine Ren! I don't share what's mine!" He hissed at him through his fangs.

Ren set Lilly down and pulled out a crossbow. "I don't think so Shawn!" He aimed his weapon and fired.

Shawn dove out of the way and caught the stake in his knee. "A stake? What kind of wimp are you!" He gritted his teeth in pain, but continued to advance on him.

"I'll make sure that she sends you her regards by email!" He carried her into his ship and then took off.

"NO!!! LILLY!!!" Shawn shouted in agony. "Eric!! Bruce!! Jace!! Dick!! We have a major situation! I've been shot and Lilly is on her way off the planet with Ren." He snarled into his mic.

"LIKE HELL SHE IS!! I'M JUST GETTING USED TO YOU AND HER DATING!! SHE ISN'T STARTING WITH SOMEONE NEW!! ESPECIALLY FAWN'S YOUNGER BROTHER!!!" Keith roared in fury. "YOU GUYS ARE ON YOUR OWN!! BLACKY AND THE OTHER CATS ARE EN ROUTE TO THE PALACE! I HAVE A SHIP TO CATCH!!"

"THIS IS JUST GREAT!! I'M BLEEDING!! LILLY'S GONE AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO STOP REN!!" Shawn snarled in frustration.

"Hang in there Shawn. I'm sending Dex." Eric's voice growled from the Mic in his ear.

----------------------------------------

Eric lost his temper completely and literally tore off the doors to Matt and Jenna's rooms. "OKAY RAND!! I HATE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH AND YOU CAUSED IT!" He was beyond pissed and was pointing a lethal looking BFG gun at him.

Rand let Matt slump to the floor. "Can't you see that we're trying to bond?" Rand narrowed his eyes at Eric.

"IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF MATT CONSIDERED BONDING TO YOU?!" Eric fingered the trigger on his gun.

"Yes! Didn't Keith do the same thing with you? Since when do you have fangs like McCloud?" Rand narrowed his eyes at him. "Are you so lost without Andy that you have to use a gun? Hell even Keith never had to use weapons like that." He taunted him.

Andy was using Khan's computers to ease drop on Eric and Rand's conversation. **'What are you waiting for Lion!!? Shoot him!! He's scum for saying that to you!! You are the best! You're even better than Daddy!! Now wipe the floor with him!'** She snarled into his mind.

"Darian happens to be my big brother and as for my needing this gun, well, I was only trying to give you a fighting chance!" Eric tossed the gun behind him and accidentally hit Robin.

"Thanks a lot Eric..." Dick groaned. I'M GONNA RIP YOU IN HALF FOR THAT

"You're forgetting something Lawson! I never play fair!" Rand threw a star at him nailing Eric in the side.

Eric gritted his teeth in pain. "!" Eric launched a series of attacks at.

Rand was now resorting to even lower means of fighting.

Andy was watching the fight on the screen and saw what Rand was about to throw something into her husbands face. **'Watch out Lion!! He's going to throw some blinding powder in your face!'** She tried to warn him, but she was too late. **'No!! Eric!! Just remember your training and use the darkness as your ally!'** She could feel what was happening to him, but was helpless to do anything.

"You're a real loser pal!" Dick dragged Matt out of the room.

'**Get up Eric!! I'll be your eyes!'** Andy coached him with her mind.

"Get up major! I'm not done with you yet!" Rand pulled Eric up by his hair.

'**Eric! He's right in front of you now let him have it!'**

'**Dromi find Jace and Christy and tell them that I need them!'** Eric was blocking Rand move for move.

"Not bad Lawson you might be a challenge for me after all." Rand winced in pain when Eric nailed him in the side.

"You'll find that I'm just full of surprises!" Eric sent him flying into a far wall.

----------------------------------------

Andy found Jace and Christy in his old rooms. "Funs over you two! My Lion is in a life threatening situation! Lilly has been kidnapped, and Shawn has been shot by an arrow! Now get back to the mission! If Eric is badly injured because you left him without any back up I will personally see that Jace is on graveyard for an entire year!" The monitor in the room lit up.

Jace had never seen her this angry before. "Don't you ever sleep? What are you super woman?"

"Not quite Jacen, but I come very close. The two of you are in Khan's palace! Even I wouldn't think of going for it there! I mean you never know who has been in that room." Andy shuddered at the thought.

Christy bolted out of Jace's arms. "She's right!" She shivered.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't know what room was which? I've been here before! I know my way around! This was my Room!" Jace glared at Andy. "Do you mind? I need a little privacy here!"

Andy chuckled in amusement. "Is the mighty Jacen Michael actually shy?" She teased.

"Andromeda Marie!" Jace was actually blushing.

"Okay you big baby get dressed!" Andy ordered. "Eric needs you and you need to get your twin!"

----------------------------------------

Keith snarled in frustration when Ren's ship shot out of range again. "He's going to fast! We can't tractor beam that ship without tearing it in half!!"

"Then how are we going to stop him!" Darian snarled.

"The Narnia is faster, but we still won't be able to get to Lilly." Keith felt helpless.

A blinding white light shot across the stars and two ships shot out from it. "Attention Narnia stand down. I will handle rescuing the princess." The pilot from one of the ships hailed the Narnia, the voice was female, and strangely familiar to Keith and Darian.

"Now what?" Keith rolled his eyes at Darian.

"It's okay your highness, we know what we're doing." The other pilot hailed them; he sounded a lot like Darian. "Samantha Lynn! Get back here!" Daniel snarled. "We're here to stop them not add to the situation! You-know-who would not be pleased!"

"Like I care what he thinks! He won't let me have any fun! Daniel all I do is constantly train and for once I would like him to cut me some slack!" She shot a tractor beam at Ren's ship. "I happen to be as good as Momma and Daddy!"

"You can retract the claws, Sam. I'm on your side. I just don't want you to get hurt." Daniel's voice was calm and soothing.

"Daniel?" Darian frowned. "You don't think?" Daniel was barely a year old.

Keith shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what to think, but they do sound familiar."

----------------------------------------

Ren felt his ship beginning to slow down. "I won't let them have you." He looked over at Lilly.

Lilly's eyes shot open, she kicked him in the face, causing his head to hit the controls, and the ship to head straight into an asteroid field. "That was really smart Lilly. I knew that I should've paid more attention in class."

Sammy rolled her eyes in frustration. "I'm going to have to slow them down before they reach the asteroid field and that's while trying to prevent both our ships from crashing."

"Why shaking?" Sammy's three-year-old cousin Laurie yawned and crawled out of Sammy's pack.

"Laurie?" Sammy cried out in surprise. "You were supposed to stay home!"

"You promised." Laurie frowned.

"Oh sweetie not now! I adore spending time with you. Now come here and I'll strap you in with me." Sammy never took her eyes off Ren's ship.

"Big rocks." Laurie pointed at the asteroid field.

"Please tell me that I'm hearing things!" Daniel groaned in frustration.

"Don't panic fangs! I have everything under control." Sammy concentrated on slowing the ship. "At least I've managed to slow it down."

"No Sammy, they slowed it down." Daniel was referring to the Narnia.

----------------------------------------

Shawn tied a piece of cloth around his leg, so that he could stop some of the bleeding. "Eric needs me, Lilly's gone, and I'm shot." He winced in pain.

"Can you walk?" Dex ran over to his friend.

"Dex! I failed Lilly!" Tears fell down his cheeks.

"Not exactly buddy. This comes with the job description. Why do you think that I decided to study medicine?" Dex grinned at Shawn then gave him a shot to deaden some of the pain. "I need to get this out and it's gonna hurt like hell."

Shawn closed his eyes and put himself into a deep meditative state. "I won't feel anything...just get that arrow out of my leg..." He growled hoarsely.

Dex used his laser scalpel to cut into his leg enough, so that he could safely remove the arrow without causing too much damage to his leg. "Almost done Shawn." He removed the arrow and scanned his leg for any sign of muscle damage or infection. It amazed him how fast Shawn's body could heal itself.

Shawn relaxed a little when he felt Lilly back with him in his mind. "I'm fine Dex and so is my flower." He relaxed his mind and let his body work on his injury.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to that." Dex watched as the wound healed.

"I only self healed the opening, it'll take a week or so for my entire leg to heal." Shawn got to his feet and winced when pain shot up his leg. "How are the others?"

"Khan's fled the palace. Eric, Dick, and Jace are fighting with Rand. Sheena is arguing with Jenna, who's very angry at being stuck in the room with Sheena. Andria, Kane, Fawn, baby Thea, and Bruce are heading for the cats." Dex filled him in.

----------------------------------------

Jace grabbed Eric and dragged him out of the room. "He isn't worth it and we need to get you, Jenn, Matt, and Shawn home."

"I could've used you to back me up about thirty minutes ago." Eric groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Eric. I let my emotions overcome my ability to do my part on the team." He helped Eric out of the palace.

"You're new at this Jacen give it time." Eric managed a weak smile. "Besides you're also a newlywed."

----------------------------------------

(Narnia)

Keith eyed the two young adults and the toddler. "So why did you save my daughter?" He arched a brow at Sammy who happened to be the mirror image of Andy at that age.

"Because I had to."

Daniel eyed his father with wary eyes. "She does what she thinks is the right thing to do and most of the time her hunches are right on." He forced his mind to remain calm and cool.

"Love Sammy." Laurie chimed.

"Is that so?" Keith knelt next to the toddler. "What's your name?"

"Allura Lizabeth." She announced with pride.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Darian stalked over to his son. "Hello Daniel Rohan. So who's the girl?" He wasn't pleased with him at all.

"Princess Samantha Lynn Edwards Lawson." Daniel had rarely seen his father this furious.

Keith narrowed his eyes at Sammy. "You brought a toddler with you on a hair brained scheme?"

"I HAD A REAL DREAM... I NEEDED TO MAKE SURE THAT IT WASN'T GOING TO COME TRUE! I LOST JESS SIX MONTHS AGO AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!" Sammy blinked back her tears.

Keith didn't know what to say to her. _Jessie!! Gone!! No wonder she's acting this way!! _

"What happened to Jess?" He growled hoarsely.

Sammy turned her back on her grandfather and looked out at the stars. "Jess died because of me…" She whispered softly.

Daniel walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Jessica died saving Sammy's life, but Sam still thinks that it was her fault." Daniel found himself surrounded by Keith and his father.

'**Daniel! I think that you've told them more than enough! Aunt Sel is gonna have our hides as it is!'** Sammy hissed. "What's done is done and I can't do anything about it." She sighed in frustration. "Aunt Lilly is safe and that means so is Laurie."

"Allura Elizabeth McCloud?" Darian looked down at the toddler and then at Daniel. "You're dead if Shawn finds her missing."

'**I know that Sam, but it's not like I had a choice.'** He growled back. "It really won't matter because I'll be dead anyway when her parents and her brother find that Sam isn't still resting in her room."

Keith pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her. "So you-know-who must be Michael Keith. Aren't you worried about what he's going to do when he finds out that you're gone?"

"He needs time away from home, besides he makes it his life's work to boss me around. He's just worried that I'll surpass him." Sammy sighed. "Is Aunt Lilly okay? I mean that's the reason that Daniel and I came here."

Eric and the others arrived before Keith could answer her question. "Uncle Keith! Eric needs something for his eyes." Jace helped Eric sit down in one of the seats.

Daniel was already one step ahead of them and produced an antidote for the blinding powder from his Med-kit. "This should help." He walked over towards Eric only to be stopped by Sammy.

'**No!! He's going to go mental!'** She wailed.

"Samantha!" Keith glared at her.

'**Let go of my arm Samantha! I need to help your father! I can't believe that you tried to stop me!'** Daniel easily made her let go of his arm and finally managed to drop the cool medicine into Eric's eyes.

Sammy could do nothing, but stand back and wait for the shit to hit the fan. "Here goes Universal war three. He's going to go mental."

Eric blinked his eyes a few times, as his vision slowly returned, and instantly zeroed in on Sammy. "Oh God! I must be hurt worse than I thought! I'm seeing things! I see Andy at fifteen, my brother is twenty, and Lilly is two!" He rubbed at his eyes.

"Don't panic son. You aren't seeing things. This is Samantha Lynn, Daniel Rohan, and Laurie. They just helped us rescue Lilly from Ren." Keith explained.

Laurie saw Shawn limp into the room and ran over to cling to his leg. "DADDY!!" She squealed happily.

Shawn looked down at the toddler, who seemed to have his own eyes, and then over at the younger version of his father. "You are steaks baby brother!" He snarled. :I don't care what excuse you have for bringing her here Daniel nor do I want to hear it! She should be safe at home in her own time! Not here on some crazy mission!: Shawn carefully plucked Laurie off of his leg and handed her to Keith, before stalking over, and pinning Danny against the wall.

"Technically we had to take her with us, because we were watching over her while you and Lilly were on Lera. How else do you think that she managed to follow us?" He croaked hoarsely.

Sammy stalked over and glared at Shawn. "Let him go Uncle Shawn or I'm gonna give you something more painful to think about!" Her eyes blazed, her fangs were emerging, and the room radiated with her power.

"What on Arus is going on here?" Lilly entered the room and Laurie launched herself into her arms.

"Mommy!" She clung to Lilly's neck.

"I can't handle this right now." She whimpered shakily and fainted with Laurie still cradled protectively in her arms.

"Mommy!" Laurie bolted over to her cousin and clung to her leg. "Sammy why she sleep?"

"She's in shock angel. We're not home now. She can't handle this." Sam tried to explain.

"She no be Mommy…" Laurie whimpered.

"No munchkin she's your momma, but much younger." Daniel watched Shawn scoop Lilly up into his arms.

"Can go?" She looked over at her parents and then at her uncle.

"Okay, but only for a little while." Daniel picked her up and carried her over to Shawn. "She wants to be with you. She needs a nap anyway, besides how can you not want to hold your future in your arms."

"You no's wants me." Laurie whimpered.

Shawn immediately had Daniel place her next to Lilly. "That's not true. Why are you staring at your mother?" He noticed that Laurie was looking at her mother's neck.

"Were be Momma's neck marks?" She frowned at him.

"Neck marks?!" Keith and Darian fainted.

"I think that it's nap time for you angel." Shawn carried them out of the room.

Eric couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Why didn't you check on Laurie before you took off?" He finally managed to find his voice again.

"We left her at the palace with you and Momma, but your always way to busy to listen to anything I say." Sammy walked over to glare at him. "Being King and Queen makes it hard for any of us to talk to you."

Daniel eyed the two of them, as they continued to glare at each other. "Enough Sammy before you make things worse than they already are, besides your stretching the truth. They both love you and you happen to be as much of a target as your mother was at your age." Daniel pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Eric lost his temper completely and pulled them apart. "Consider this part of your punishment! I don't want you two to be anything, but friends while your here, and that means absolutely no kissing!!" He felt like tearing his nephew in half.

"Yes, Uncle Eric..." He gulped.

"Daddy!! That isn't fair!! I love him and he loves me!! We saved Lilly!! Doesn't that count for anything!!" She snarled at him.

"Yes it does, but what if you hadn't been able to save her and all of you ended up getting killed? I might be busy in the future, but I'll murder anyone who hurts my kids." Eric pulled her down onto his lap and cuddled her in his arms.

"Eric Anthony Lawson! You get your hands off her this instant!!" Andy's image appeared on the screen.

Eric turned Sammy in his arms, so that Andy could see her face. "Meet Samantha Lynn our fifth child." He chuckled when she stared at him in shock.

"My fifth child?" She stared at Sammy in surprise. "He isn't my youngest child?" She held up Tony.

"Oh he's so adorable! I can't believe that you're holding my big brother." Sammy smiled at the two of them.

"Okay Lion. Two more and that's years from now and that's absolutely it. Wow she's my mirror image." Andy smothered a yawn. "Lion come home. I can't sleep unless you're holding me in your arms." She pouted.

"I love you too angel. We'll sort this all out as soon as we get home. Try and take a nap. I know that your mother would love to watch Tony for you." Eric continued to cuddle Sammy in his lap. "That should give Daniel and Darian some time to talk."

"Help!" Daniel muttered.

"Let's go son." Darian dragged him out of the room. "If you're good I'll fix you a snack."

"What about you Sam? Are you hungry?" He looked down at his daughter, who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

"She's had a long day." Keith sighed, as he thought of what she'd told him.

----------------------------------------

(Arus hours later)

Lilly awakened in her room and Shawn was holding her in his arms. "Are we back home?" She yawned sleepily.

"Yes…you fainted." He liked holding her in his arms.

Laurie was still sleeping soundly between them.

"I remember being back on the Narnia and then it's all a big blur…" She frowned.

"Careful Lilly or you'll wake up our sleeping angel." He smiled when Laurie cuddled even closer to them.

"She's so adorable, but why is she here?" She carefully stroked Laurie's downy blonde curls and Laurie sighed in her sleep.

"She followed two people when she was supposed to stay home. My brother and your future niece Samantha were the ones that saved you from smashing into that asteroid field." Shawn piled pillows behind them, so that they could sit up without waking Laurie.

"She's perfect. It's nice to know that we have a wonderful life to look forward to." She kissed Laurie on the top of her head.

Laurie yawned hugely and blinked open her big blue green eyes. "Love you…Momma…Daddy…" She smiled and then contently sucking her thumb settled back to sleep.

"I can't believe that we're actually holding our three-year-old child in our arms and we're not even ready for that yet." Shawn sighed.

"Is Daniel still breathing?" Lilly looked Shawn in the eyes.

"Yes, he's still breathing…You missed the best part." Shawn grinned at Lilly. "Laurie noticed something different about you and my dad and your dad fainted. It was great."

"What did she say?" Lilly arched a brow at him.

Shawn kissed the nape of her neck and then looked down into her eyes. "Where be Momma's neck marks."

"Neck marks?" Lilly frowned at him in confusion then her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You mean the permanent mark?"

"Yep and Dad and Uncle Keith couldn't handle it." He pulled her to him for a kiss, but was careful not to wake Laurie.

----------------------------------------

Daniel eyed his parents with wary eyes. "I'M INNOCENT! I DID NOT PLAN ON THIS TO HAPPEN! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THE PALACE! IT ISN'T MY FAULT THAT SHE NEVER LISTENS TO ANYONE!"

"I can't believe that you're blaming this on an innocent three-year-old angel!" Darian snarled at him.

"ANGEL? SHE'S A LITTLE MONSTER!! SHE GETS INTO EVERYTHING!! YOU HAVE TO WATCH HER CONSTANTLY!! WATCHING SHANE ROHAN WAS NOTHING COMPARED TO WATCHING HER!" Daniel raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well you should have at least checked on her before you left!" Allana snapped.

"SHE WAS IN THE CASTLE!! I SWEAR THAT'S WHERE I LEFT HER!! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" He was at his whit's end.

"Leave him alone Uncle Darian!! He had nothing to do with it!! You adults are blowing everything way out of proportion!!" Sammy had heard more than enough from her Uncle and godfather.

Darian stalked over and glared down at her. "Was I speaking to you young lady!?"

"No, but Danny isn't at fault here I am. I should have watched over Laurie. She was my responsibility, but the Real dream that I had kind of overrode any rational thought." Sammy was just like her mother and could never let any one take the heat if it wasn't totally their fault.

Andy walked over to Sammy. "She's just like Lilly was when she was that age, but she did tag along and that means that you're going to be facing some major time in your room."

"Thanks a lot Mom you really make me want to go home." She rolled her eyes at her mother.

"We just saw Bruce, Andria, and the others off a little while ago, but we're not going to force you to go home at least not yet." Andy looked over at Eric and sighed. **'Well what's the plan fearless leader?'**

'**I'm working on it. I just can't seem to want to send her back to us. Especially, when we're going to end up grounding her for life.' **Eric sighed. "Your mother has a point Sammy. Won't they come and get you anyway?" Eric burped Tony on his shoulder.

"He's already on his way and if I don't stay put he's really gonna let me have it." Sammy closed her eyes and contacted her brother. :Chill big brother I'm fine!:

:Don't move Samantha Lynn! I mean it stay put!: MK snarled in her head.

"She's always in contact with MK or the two of you. He knows her every move, except when she doesn't want him to. She's already almost stronger than him and can already almost out fly him. We all know that eventually she'll surpass him and then fly Blacky, but MK is still in denial." Daniel grinned.

"Like mother like daughter." Eric chuckled. "Didn't you…never mind forget it."

"We've met before, only mom was expecting MK, and I was three at the time." Sammy winked at her father.

"That happened?" Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"MK just made you forget, after momma told him to. Boy did he get in trouble for having me tag along." She chuckled.

"Uh Babydoll…we've done the same thing." Daniel groaned.

"What can I say? I just love following in my big brothers footsteps." Sammy winked at him.

The main screen lit up in the room and the Officer on watch at the base was reporting something very strange. "Your highness a ship just entered our dome. It seems to be the Narnia and the main Captain that hailed us sounded just like you." With that said he ended the call.

"NOW WE'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT! YOUR PARENTS HAVE COME FOR US! NOT MK! The KING AND QUEEN!!!" Daniel panicked.

The main screen lit up once more and this time a very furious older version of Eric glared at his daughter from the monitor. "YOU CAN'T WAIT FIVE MINUTES FOR ANYTHING!!" He roared at her. "WHEN I MEAN IN A MINUTE HONEY!! I DON'T MEAN YES YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO GO OFF ON SOME CRAZY MISSION IN THE PAST!!"

"ALISON WENT INTO LABOR OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE STOPPED YOU!!" Michael glared at her.

"And mom thinks that she's the only one that has weird pregnancies." Sammy chuckled. "Ally had Adora and now this one both in record time."

"I almost killed Adrian when you turned up missing!" MK snarled. "He won't be able to move for months."

"I'm sorry that you had to touch him big brother. I mean there's no telling what diseases that he might have." Sammy muttered. "Besides, Momma and Daddy knew where I went, seeing as I did go to the past to save Aunt Lilly!"

"SAMANTHA LYNN LAWSON THAT IS ENOUGH!!!" A very pregnant older version of Andy glared at her daughter. "WHERE IS ALLURA ELIZABETH!?"

"She's fine momma. She's with Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn taking a nap." Sammy whimpered in a soft voice. "I would never let anything happen to her…not after Jessie." She blinked back the tears that instantly formed in her eyes.

"Nice going mom! Now she's gonna want to go hide in Crystal Tokyo for another six months!" MK rolled his eyes at his mother. :No one is blaming you little shadow. We were just worried sick. You're still recovering from the Real dream that you had this morning: He tried to soothe her frazzled emotions with his mind.

:That's not true!!: Sammy burst into tears and vanished from the room.

"Sammy!?" Daniel panicked when she vanished.

"This is just great mother now we're gonna have to track her down." MK sighed in defeat.

"What's going on here? Why did she just bolt like that and what does it have to do with Jessie?" Andy glared at her older self.

"I can't tell you anything! You know that!" The older Andy snarled. "She's mine!! She isn't yours yet, so stay out of it!"

"I can't do that! Something is tearing that poor girl apart inside and I want to know what!" Andy wasn't about to back down.

"You don't have a choice!! Now stay there while Tony and I go get our baby sister!!" MK took charge of the situation.

"Excuse me!?" Daniel glared at MK.

"Look kid! I'm having one of those days, so cut me some slack!" MK rolled his eyes at him.

Lilly and Shawn walked in with Laurie in their arms.

"Laurie!!" The older version of Lilly ran up to the screen followed by a beyond furious Shawn.

"Don't start with me Big brother! I'm not in the mood." Daniel growled.

"Go get Sammy little brother then you and I are going to have a nice long chat." He narrowed his eyes at Daniel. "Look love it's us as teenagers." Shawn relaxed enough to grin.

"You look like you're on cloud line. I look shell-shocked." Lilly chuckled.

"Angel do Daddy a big favor and tell your new friends goodbye." Shawn smiled at his baby girl.

"Ok Daddy." Laurie smiled. "Bye." She kissed Lilly and Shawn on the cheeks and then was set down onto her feet.

"Bye angel, be good." Lilly hugged her.

"I's angel." She chimed.

"Take care munchkin." Shawn hugged her and then let her go.

"Home now Daddy?" Laurie looked up at the screen.

"Yes baby it's time to go home." Shawn chuckled and Laurie was beamed from the castle and onto the future version of the Narnia's bridge.

"Mommy!! Daddy!! Michael climbed onto Shadow and then they both vanished!" Jessie raced into the Sit Room.

Eric set Tony down into his carrier. "He must be sensing our runaway Shadow." He arched a brow at Andy and then at the older versions of themselves on the screen. Who were looking at Jessie, as if they were seeing a ghost? _Something happens to Jessie…something so bad that it's traumatized Sammy for life. _ Eric reached down and picked up his daughter. "It's okay angel. Your baby brother just went in search of someone that needs his help."

The older versions of Eric and Andy blinked back tears as looked at Jessie. "That makes sense, but won't that complicate everything." Eric's older self growled hoarsely.

"I don't understand Daddy. Is MK's older self back here again? Is that why I'm seeing older versions of you and Mommy?" Jessie frowned at her parents, as she tried to take in what was happening. "Well are you going to tell me or not?"

"Something like that angel. We've come here to get your baby sister Samantha, Darian's youngest son Daniel, and your cousin Laurie, who happens to be your Aunt Lilly and Uncle Shawn's youngest daughter." Eric had always tried to be straight with his kids and his older self wasn't any different.

"Is she anything like Michael Keith?" Jessie arched a brow at them.

"She's the mirror image of me at fifteen." Andy's older self smiled at the little girl.

"Oh boy…I feel so sorry for you." Jessie sighed. "Put me down Daddy I need to go find Jaz."

"Okay angel." Eric set her down on her feet and Jess raced from the room.

----------------------------------------

Sammy stood in the shadows of the courtyard of Darian and Allana's castle and watched as Sara, and Teddy were trying to teach baby Daniel to walk. She had to force herself not to scoop him up into her arms when he toddled right up to her feet.

"Hello." Sara walked over and smiled at Sammy.

"You look like Aunt Andy." Teddy walked over and blinked up at Sam.

"I'm a really close friend of the family." Sammy managed to smile back at her, but tears still continued to stream down her cheeks.

"Why's you sad." Teddy frowned.

"Yes, did you hurt yourself?" Sara asked softly.

Baby Daniel had managed to use her leg to pull himself up to his feet and was reaching for her to pick him up.

"Hello there. Do you want me to pick you up?" She reached down and picked up the baby.

Daniel gave her a slobber kiss on the cheek and then started to chatter at her in baby gibberish.

"He likes you." Sara smiled.

"He's adorable." Andy cuddled the baby in her arms.

"I'm Sara, this is my little brother Teddy, and you're holding our baby brother Daniel." Sara knew that there was something special about this girl and liked her instantly.

"My name is Samantha, but everyone back home calls me Sammy." Sammy kissed baby Daniel on the cheek and then handed him back to Sara, because she needed time to think, and her brothers and Daniel were already hot on her trail. "It was nice meeting you." She ignored baby Daniel's wails of protest and headed back into the shadows.

"If you need help we can help you." Sara called after her.

"Thanks Sara, but all I need right now is some time alone to think." She smiled at the girl and vanished.

A few minutes later two men walked into the courtyard. "Hi there have you seen a young teenage girl around here?" MK smiled at the Sara and Teddy.

"WOW! You look like Uncle Eric and Uncle Keith!" Sara stared wide-eyed at them.

"We're friends of the family." Tony grinned at her and then noticed who she was holding in her arms. _She's holding my best friend. _

"She said the same thing." Sara frowned at them. "Was she your sister or something?"

"Something like that…we're sort of from the future and we've come to bring our baby sister back home where she belongs." Michael knew that Sara was too smart to be lied to, so he told her the truth.

"Then she's Aunt Andy's daughter and you are her sons. That makes perfect sense to me now. Are her and Daniel close in the future?" Sara asked curiously.

"Those two are betrothed in our time." Tony grinned. "So yeah you could say that the two of them are close."

"No wonder he crawled right to her." Sara smiled. "And didn't want her to go."

"Then she was here…please tell us where she went." MK had tried to use his link with Sam, but she was still blocking him.

"She said that she need time to think and vanished." Sara replied softly. "She seemed very upset about something and she'd been crying."

"Thanks." Tony and MK vanished.

"Come on Teddy. Let's go inside before more people from the future show up." Sara took Teddy's hand and led him inside.

----------------------------------------

Daniel tracked her all the way to his castle and then sensed that she was heading towards the waterfall. **'Sammy running away isn't gonna help matters any.'** He sent to Sam.

'**I need some time to think.'** Sammy sent back.

'**You can think back home in our own time.'** Daniel growled back

'**Not likely Fang face! I'll be lucky if they don't ground me for life!'** Sammy locked him out of her mind and headed for somewhere else to think. She headed for Blacky.

Little MK had decided that he was going to wait beside Blacky and minutes later saw whom he was waiting for. "Hello." He smiled at Sammy.

Sammy stopped in her tracks. "How did you find me?" She frowned at him.

"Why are you running away?" He answered her question with a question.

"I'm not running away. I just need time to think." Sammy sighed in frustration.

"Thinking won't change anything." MK frowned at her.

"I know that, but it's better than facing the wrath of our parents." Sammy sat down next to Shadow.

"They're not mad at you. They're just worried." MK sat down in her lap.

"I'm just afraid that I'll let them down again…" Sammy whimpered softly.

MK looked up into her eyes and brushed away her tears. "You saved Aunt Lilly…that's not letting them down."

"No, but I let them down less than a year ago and that cost them our sister's life…" She broke down into tears.

"Not true they love you and would protect you no matter what." MK frowned at her. "I can't stay. My older self is coming." He gave her a big hug and then crawled out of her lap.

Sammy hugged him back. "No, we don't really need a rip in the time stream now do we." She wiped her tears away and managed to give him a weak smile.

Shadow pounced on her and licked away the rest of her tears.

"Thanks Shadow! I needed that." She giggled. "You need to go back into the castle before they get here." She glanced over at the little boy.

"I know…" MK reluctantly headed for the castle entrance.

"Go on cat. I'll be fine." She hugged the panther then sent him on his way.

"_So you're the cause of all of this commotion_." Blacky growled down at her from his pedestal.

"I'm afraid so, sorry if I interrupted you cat nap." She looked up at the lion.

"_You didn't little princess. Are you alright now?"_ He purred down at her.

"Yes, I think that I'm ready to go home now." She sighed.

"_I look forward to meeting you in the future_." He purred down at her then settled back to sleep.

MK, Tony, and Daniel all converged on her.

"Are you done running now?" Daniel knelt down beside her.

"Yes brat, can we go home now?" Tony reached down and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Well little shadow?" MK arched a brow at her.

"Like I have a choice," She rolled her eyes at him.

"Dad we're ready to go home now." MK growled into his com.

"Is she okay?" Andy demanded an answer from him seeing, as Sammy was still blocking all of them out.

"I'm fine Mom." She spoke into her own wrist Com.

"Thank Arus…" Andy sighed in relief.

"Let's get you home." Eric beamed them aboard the Narnia.

----------------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's a few hours later)

"What a day." Andy snuggled up against her husband.

"No one can ever say that we live a boring life." Eric sighed.

"Nope." Andy smiled.

"Momma?" MK called out softly.

Andy sat up in bed and smiled at her son. "What's wrong little lion?"

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" He whispered.

"Sure son just crawl in here with us." Eric pulled back the covers and MK ran over and crawled in between them. "Did you have a bad dream?"

MK shook his head. "She was so sad, but I helped her." He whimpered softly.

Eric and Andy looked at each other and then down at MK. "Who was sad little man."

"Baby sister from future…" He yawned.

"Why was she sad?" Andy asked softly.

"Sorry Momma, but I can't tell you that." He frowned in frustration.

"That's okay little lion. You helped Sammy and that is all that matters." Andy cuddled him to her and the three of them settled off to sleep.

----------------------------------------

Next Chapter 6

Alpha Omega continues on after this chapter and then chapter 6 is a continuation after that.

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. Batman, Sailor Moon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko and all related material is the property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is made from this Website and its maintenance is done strictly for personal enjoyment (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	6. Chapter Six

Gen X

Chapter Six

Tamara Wayne

By Cindra

----------------------------------------

This chapter goes with chapter Three of Alpha Omega you might want to read that first. Then read this.

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

(Arus seven months later)

A battalion of officers barged into Eric and Andy's oasis. Andy was sitting on Eric's lap in her favorite chair and nine-month-old Tony was sucking on his bottle. "What is the meaning of this?" She snarled at Jeff, Drew, Derek, Angel, and her father.

"How long have you been playing Nightshade again?" Jeff glared at her.

"Andria took Nightshade back with her and Bruce. I haven't been her since the time she cost me my sight." Andy frowned at him in confusion.

"You had better have a good reason for accusing her or I'll personally throw all of you out of this house!" Eric snarled at him.

"How about cold hard facts!" Angel glared at her and played the holo disk on the wall viewer.

"Any questions?" Derek arched a brow at Andy.

"You made a promise to me Andromeda." Keith narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not that Nightshade! I am however very angry that someone has set me up! If I were to ever totally lose it you wouldn't be breathing! I would hit the Galaxy Garrison in its heart!" She jumped to her feet and narrowed her eyes at them.

Tony sensed his mother's anger and started fussing in her arms.

"You're obviously still alive, so get the hell out of my home!" Eric glared murderously at them. "You have upset my wife and child!"

"She's done this before Eric." Keith reminded him.

"I HAVE NO INTENTION OF BELIEVING THAT!! WHEN SHE ISN'T GUILTY!" Eric roared at them. "NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOU ALL APART!!!"

"That's not how it works Colonel!" Jeff glared at Eric.

"I resign and so does my wife! Now get the hell out of my house!" Eric opened the front door.

"DO YOU ALL THINK SO LOW OF ME? MY OWN BROTHER AND FATHER BELIEVE THAT DISK! DOES MOTHER KNOW ABOUT THIS? MY OWN FAMILY BELIEVES ME TO BE THIS MONSTER!?" Andy was so angry that her tears were falling down onto her son's face.

"I only wanted to know the truth Andy. I never wanted to believe it." Keith hated the look of hurt and betrayal that his daughter was giving him.

"This isn't what you think Sis. I'm here to find out why someone is setting you up." Andrew hated the look that his sister was giving him.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANOTHER WORD!! GET OUT OF MY HOME!!" She screamed at them in fury.

Eric all but threw them out into the snow and right into the snow people that the twins had just finished making.

"How could you grandpa!" Jessie wailed in outrage.

"You killed Mr. and Mrs. Frosty!" Jaz glared at them.

"You had better make another snowman for my sisters!" Michael glared at them and sent a huge snowball at them.

"Now calm down Michael Keith. We didn't mean to hurt anyone's snow people. Your father threw us into them." Derek eyed the furious little boy with wary eyes.

"You made my Mommy and baby brother cry? Then you destroy my sisters snow people? Start building or else!!" He snarled.

"Don't start with me little man!" Jeff glared down at him.

"You asked for it Uncle Jeff." Michael sent him flying into some snow-covered bushes.

"MICHAEL KEITH EDWARDS LAWSON!! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Keith roared at him.

"Stay away from me grandpa!" MK forced Keith to back into the devastated snow couple.

"Let's leave before icicles start flying at us!" Drew helped Jeff up to his feet and they all fled the scene of the crime.

----------------------------------------

Andy gave Tony to Eric and the stalked up the stairs, down the hallway into their master bedroom, and finally into the lair. "I want a planetary scan for Nightshade!" She snarled at Hal.

_"Excuse me mistress, but aren't you Nightshade?"_ He frowned at her.

"Was my friend! Was Nightshade!" She snarled at him.

_"Sorry my mistake!"_ He acted flustered.

"Sorry pal I'm not having a good day. I was just accused of trying to destroy the Galaxy Alliance." She apologized to him.

_"How is that possible? You haven't put that outfit on for years."_ Hal was confused by what she was saying.

"There's this video disk in the living room monitor that seems to be proof that I've betrayed everyone. I need you to analyze every aspect of it." Andy gave him his orders.

"_This Nightshade is fifteen-years-old…there's no possible way that she could possibly be you."_ Hal frowned at her.

"A FIFTEEN-YEAR-OLD IS SETTING ME UP?!" Andy exclaimed in shock.

_"She has to be of some kind of blood relation to you. When I compare a version of you at fifteen with hers they match exactly."_ He continued his analysis.

"Could she be a descendent of Bruce and Andria?" Andy frowned.

_"That is quite possible considering that they did marry, have children, and so on…."_ Hal arched a brow at her.

"Find me any of their descendants in this time." She read the readouts on the screen.

_"There is only one living descendant left. Her name is Tamara Andria Wayne. Her parents and older brother were killed in the bombing of Alliance City."_ Hal answered sadly.

"That poor baby." Andy gasped.

_"Her current location is not on file." _Hal finished his report.

----------------------------------------

(Darian's Castle)

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Tamara. "You snuck out again last night." He growled.

"Are you spying on my Shawn? If you must know I went for a walk." She rolled her eyes at him.

"At midnight? Try another one Tammy!" He snapped.

"Look Shawn! I couldn't sleep and needed to clear my head. Don't make this into anymore than it is." She stalked away from him.

Lilly raced into the courtyard and straight into Shawn's arms. "Someone is setting up my sister! Uncle Jeff and Alpha Omega came here to arrest her." She whimpered against his chest.

Shawn cuddled her even closer to him. "Why would anyone want to do that?" He frowned.

"The princess must have thousands of enemies." Tammy smirked.

"Who asked you Tamara?" Shawn snarled.

"Touchy…touchy Shawn. Why don't you introduce me to your little friend?"

"Princess Lillian Allura Edwards, meet Tamara Andria Wayne. She lost her parents in the bombing and my father was named her legal guardian." He narrowed his eyes at Tammy.

"That explains her cold hearted attitude. You do resemble my sister except for your blue eyes that comes from my brother-in-laws side of the family." Lilly frowned at her.

"You have me at a disadvantage…they lived centuries ago. How could my Great Grandmother have been your sister?" Tamara narrowed her eyes at them.

"Andria was my sister's identical twin, so that would make you my niece." Lilly wasn't at all happy to be related to her.

"That would be only if I acknowledged your side of the family, which I don't so that makes you not wanted." Tammy snarled.

"You need help Tamara. Can we go inside Shawn, its cold as ice out here?" Lilly kissed him on the cheek.

"Sure love, Dad is making hot chocolate." Shawn ushered her inside.

"You are going to regret that remark." Tammy stalked off.

----------------------------------------

(Castle of Lions)

Allura hauled off and slapped Jeff and Keith across their faces. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE MY BABY GIRL OF THESE HEINOUS CRIMES!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ACTUALLY BELIEVED THEM?!" She roared at the two of them.

"YOU SAW THE VIDEO DISK! IT'S HER!!" Jeff rubbed at his sore jaw.

"SHE'S A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE OUR DAUGHTER! SHE'S AN INCH OR TWO SHORTER AND NOT EVEN CLOSE IN THE FIGURE CATEGORY!" Allura tore apart the image on the screen

Ariel cuddled two-month-old Holly Noel in her arms. Nate was holding her twin sister Haley Nichelle. "She's super mom now Uncle Jeff! She spends all of her time with Eric and the kids!" Ariel glared at them.

"SHE'S ANDY! ARIEL ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" Jeff shouted at all of them.

"SHE HAS OTHER DUTIES THAT ARE FAR MORE IMPORTANT! LIKE BEING CROWNED PRINCESS, MOTHER TO HER CHILDREN, AND THAT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING OF THE LIST!" Allura was furious with them.

"That and little Tony keeps her to busy to even think of being Nightshade." Nate glared at them.

"She's training the twins, MK, and Hunter. She hasn't even sat in any of the lions!" Ari glared at him.

"I can tell that she's been training MK." Derek grimaced. "He's learning very fast."

"Yes, I really love landing in thorn bushes." Jeff plucked another thorn out of his leg.

The doors to the Situation Room disintegrated and there stood Nightshade in all her glory and a peeved Shadow in the mood to tear someone in two. "HAL ANALYZED THIS DISK! SHE'S SIX INCHES SHORTER THAN ME AND SHE'S FIFTEEN-YEARS-OLD!!"

"And we thought that she was Nightshade?" Derek growled hoarsely.

"Derek! Your jaw is hanging open!" Angel snarled.

"So Grand Marshall! It looks as if you now have nothing to go on and I do believe that you have Eric and my resignations. Good luck you're so going to need it." Andy vanished from the room.

"You are all complete fools!" Allura stalked out of the room.

"But my heart I was only trying to find out the truth!" Keith chased after her.

"I'll bet anything that insane little brat Tammy is behind all of this!" Drew snarled.

"Sure she is kid. She's under Darian's supervision now, so try and forget what happened." Angel rolled her eyes at him.

"She's after all of us because of the death of her family." Drew insisted.

"She only wanted her puppy back Andrew." Derek shook his head at him.

"Maybe you and Cassie need to have a nice little chat." Jeff eyed him with concern.

"Oh no! I'm not losing it you guys! These incidents happened after she arrived on Arus. She happens to be one of Andria's descendants. Andria took Andy's old costume with her when she went back with Bruce. She's also fifteen and looks just like Dromi! What other proof do you people need?" Drew snarled in frustration.

"We need for you to get a grip Andrew!" Jeff snarled at him.

"YOU WERE WILLING TO ARREST MY SISTER AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO GET A GRIP? THE HELL WITH ALL OF YOU! I QUIT!!" He vanished from the room.

"THAT'S ERIC, ANDY, DREW, ARI, MYSELF, AND THE REST OF THE TEAM WHEN THEY HEAR WHAT YOU'VE DONE. GEE UNCLE JEFF IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO." Nate and Ari left the room.

----------------------------------------

Eric glared at Felicia's image on the Tele-monitor. "So how does it feel to know that you've lost your power in the far galaxy and it only took less than three hours to happen."

"Galaxy Garrison and the Alliance are well rooted on Arus." Felicia frowned.

"Not anymore Aunt Felicia! Voltron is no longer available to you; my team and brother-in-law have all resigned." Eric informed her.

"What? Resigned? Eric you can't be serious!" Felicia gasped in shock.

"YOU SENT UNCLE JEFF AND ALPHA OMEGA HERE TO ACCUSE MY WIFE OF HIGH TREASON AND DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO EXAMINE THE EVIDENCE!" Eric roared at her.

"The Security Council ordered it Eric! They viewed what looked like hard evidence and acted accordingly." Felicia explained.

"If you would only realize that one Andy won't leave Tony for more than a few hours, two Shadow is nowhere to be found in that video disk, and three she's wearing what looks like an ancient version of Dromi's alter ego. Just like the one that Dria took in the past with her and Bruce! Lastly, that girl doesn't even compare to the real deal and isn't even close in the figure category! Not to mention that she happens to be fifteen and Andy happens to be eleven years older than she is!" Eric could feel Andy in the room.

"Hello Aunt Felicia." Andy glared at her.

"Hello Andromeda." Felicia eyed Nightshade.

"I would like a word with the council." Andy ordered her sharply.

"Now? In that?!" Felicia frowned.

"They wanted to see Nightshade, well, now they shall see Nightshade." Andy snarled.

"If that is your wish," She conference called the transmission.

"Major Lawson or should I say Nightshade," The council greeted her coolly.

"I'VE RESIGNED MY COMMISSION, SO CALL ME PRINCESS ANDROMEDA; NO YOU CAN CALL ME YOUR HIGHNESS. HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF TREASON WITH NO HARD EVIDENCE?"

"THE VIDEO WAS ALL THE PROOF THAT WE NEEDED!" The head council member barked back.

"I've had the video disk fed into your monitors. Do I look like a fifteen-years-old to you and where is Shadow? This has cost you the base on Arus! I want you off of my planet in no less than one month's time. You people are not cut from the same cloth as my Grandfather and do not deserve an alliance with my planet or my technology!" Andy pronounced judgment and within moments Samson was no more and in her lair.

"BY WHOSE AUTHORITY!?" They council members roared in outrage.

"By me Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson, heir to the throne of the planet Arus!!" She narrowed her eyes at them. "I want you off of my planet by the end of the month, Good day Gentleman." She cut the transmission.

"Sweetheart you take my breath away." Eric purred into her ear.

"That ought to keep those old fogies in line." She winked at him.

"Your father will be very angry at you though." Eric pulled back against him.

"He believed them before even asking me! He deserves to have some earth shattering news. The only two that can override me are him and mother. Mom is so pissed at him that he'll be sleeping on the couch for a month." Andy's voice had become cold at the thought of her father's betrayal. "I've grown up Eric! I'm not the same girl as I used to be! Why can't they see that?" Andy finally let how hurt she was show and buried her face against his chest.

"I see it love and so does our entire team. Your father does too. It's just taken a long time for him to realize that you happen to be all grown up and have nothing left to prove to anyone anymore." Eric scooped her up into his arms and carried her into their room. "Will you be okay for a while love? I've got some loose ends to tie up at the castle, but I'll be back in a little while." Eric kissed her on her forehead.

"I think that I'll just take a long soak in the tub until you get back." Andy wiped away her tears.

"I'll join you in a little while." He kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"Now that's something that would definitely make my day better." She purred up at him. "Don't take too long."

----------------------------------------

Keith hit the roof when a priority one message was sent from Earth directly to his and Allura's private wing. "YOU HAD BETTER BE HOLDING A LIFE OR DEATH MESSAGE OR ELSE I WILL BE VERY ANGRY!" Keith stalked out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Your daughter has kicked the Alliance off of Arus!" The head of The Security Council snarled at him from the screen.

"Wrong she wants to kick you off!" Keith snarled at him. "And I can't say that I blame her."

"No she used her power as heir to the throne and only you and Allura can override her." Felicia cut into the conversation.

"Show me what went down Felicia. Maybe she was just blowing off some steam." Keith watched what had occurred between Andy and the council and practically tore the monitor off of the master bathroom wall. "This is just what I need!! Now!! She decides to use her birthright!!"

Allura pulled on her robe and walked over to stand beside him. "She really has put all of you between a rock and a hard place hasn't she?" Allura grinned.

"This isn't funny Ally! Andy disowned the Alliance completely!" Keith rolled his eyes at her. "We have to do something."

"We aren't going to do anything. I suggest that the Galaxy Alliance do some very fast apologizing or they will be losing a very important ally and super power." Allura gave the council the cold shoulder.

"But Allura she's really blown things way out of proportion." Keith frowned at her.

"No! She's using her mind instead of her fists. I will not step in to intervene when she's done the right thing. How dare they treat her like a common criminal on virtually no evidence!! She wants to take her place as heir to the thrown and I'm not going to do anything to stop her!" Allura stalked out of view.

"Sorry, but my hands are tied. I would suggest that some serious groveling is in order! Now if you will please excuse me!!" Keith ended the call and chased after his wife.

----------------------------------------

Jeff and Derek had never seen Eric in his new state and he happened to be pointing a tazer at them.

"Now Eric let's not overreact…I mean it was an innocent mistake..." Jeff backed away from him.

"Innocent mistake! You accused her of treason, barged into my home, and upset my kids! You call that innocent!" Eric hissed at them through his fangs and glared at them with blazing golden eyes. "You made her cry and no one makes my love cry! Ever!!"

"We were only following orders. We didn't like doing what we did, but it happens to be our job." Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "She happens to be like a sister to me."

"Not good enough Derek! Angel has always hated her, but you've met Nightshade, and should have known that it wasn't her on that disk!" Eric fired at both of the men and they fell unconscious to the floor. "Nate put the harnesses on them and then tie them up."

"Ariel already took care of Angel. This will teach them to mess with any of us!" Nate snarled.

"They can hang around for a while and think of their mistakes and the castle's balcony is the perfect spot to hang them from." Eric grinned.

----------------------------------------

Tammy glared at Lilly and Shawn, who were sitting by the fire reading Daniel a bedtime story. "She'll pay along with the rest of her family." She vowed softly.

Darian had been watching Tammy closely and didn't like her sudden mood change one bit. "What are you up to little girl?" He growled softly to himself.

"Is something wrong handsome?" Allana frowned at her husband.

"I'm not sure Lana…one minute Tammy seems fine and then she's suddenly thirsting for revenge." Darian sighed in frustration.

"Losing her parents and her brother is a big deal, Rohan. She's just angry at the universe right now." Allana sighed.

"This isn't just anger, Allana. She thinks the Alliance is to blame for the deaths of her family members and is willing to go all the way to settle the score." Darian growled. "She needs to see Cassie. This anger is eating her alive." He got his, Lilly's, and Tammy's coats out of the hall closet and walked over to where she was spying on Lilly and Shawn. "You and I are going to go see a friend of the family." He held out her and Lilly's coats. "Let's go Lilly. I'll drop you off at the castle."

"That's okay Dad. I can take her home, after we finish reading Danny his story." Shawn narrowed his eyes at his father.

"You both have exams in the morning and should be studying." Allana reminded her son.

"Fine then I will go with dad." Shawn sighed in defeat.

"No what you're going to do is stay here and study." Darian growled.

"Relax Shawn; Uncle Darian is right, besides I want to check on my sister." Lilly ended the battle between father and son.

"See you tomorrow." He ignored his parents and gave her a nice long goodnight kiss. "Dream of me…I love you."

"Always and I love you to." She smiled up at him.

"Anymore of this and I might start getting cavities." Tammy gagged.

"Jealousy suits you Tammy." Lilly glared at her.

"Why You Little Brat!" Tammy went to slap Lilly in the face.

Lilly easily caught her hand in her own. "Don't mess with me Tammy, because I can guarantee that you will be the one that gets hurt." With that said Lilly stalked towards the doorway.

Tammy grabbed one of the daggers on a nearby wall and threw it at Lilly's back. "NO ONE SAYS THAT TO ME AND LIVES!" She snarled.

"LILLY!!!" Shawn could do nothing but watch and shout a warning.

Lilly spun around on her heel and caught the blade before it could hurt her. "UNCLE DARIAN! TAMARA BELONGS IN AN INSTITUTION FOR THE INSANE AND WHEN DADDY FINDS OUT WHAT SHE TRIED TO DO TO ME! SHE WILL BE LOCKED AWAY FOR A VERY LONG TIME!" Lilly was beyond furious. "SOMETHING MUST HAVE SERIOUSLY GONE WRONG IN THE GENE POOL TO HAVE PRODUCED SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" Lilly vanished from the room.

"LILLY!! NICE GOING TAMARA!! IF YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF!" Shawn was in major fang mode. "NOW I HAVE TO FIND LILLY!" He also vanished from the room.

"Let's go young lady! This anger in you has gotten way out of hand!" Darian ushered her out of the castle.

----------------------------------------

Eric looked up at his handy work. "THAT'LL TEACH ALL OF YOU NOT TO MESS WITH MY WIFE OR OUR TEAM!" He shouted up at the four furious people hanging off of the balcony.

"Very funny Eric, you've made your point! Now get us down!!" Jeff grumbled.

"Yeah Eric! What if the media sees Keith hanging off of his own castle's balcony?" Derek snarled.

"MY BROTHER IS GONNA HAVE A FIELD DAY WHEN HE SEES THIS!" Angelica wailed in misery and utter humiliation.

"Son when I get down from here I am seriously going to really, really, really hurt you." Keith snarled.

"Sorry Dad, but you made your daughter cry and I promised you that I would keep her happy and nail anyone that tries to destroy her happiness. No matter who they are." Eric growled up at him. "Too bad that you're all too bull headed to notice that she happens to be a mature adult with four children and a husband who loves her and not the sixteen-year-old that all of you remember."

"NO I DON'T ERIC! I WANT MY LITTLE SHADOW BACK! SHE'S WAY TO BUSY FOR OUR WEEKLY MATCH! SHE HARDLY EVER SEES US ANYMORE! ALL OF YOU ARE!" Keith's lonely hurt voice was enough to pull on Ariel's heartstrings.

"Let Daddy down, Eric. He just misses all of us." She sniffled.

"I recall the use of bribery or influencing a toddler a few years back." Nate frowned up at Keith.

"I WAS DRUGGED AND THROWN IN A CELL AND LILLY WAS JUST VISITING! HEY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ALL OF THE DETAILS!?" Keith roared down at Nate.

"Gee buddy, I guess I blew it big time." Nate gulped. "Now we're both dead meat."

"I had a good reason Nathan. You were only avoiding death by my wife. I got drugged too and I vaguely remember seeing you and Ari before I passed out!" Eric glared at him.

"That's water under the bridge Eric! We have to deal with this now!" He pointed up at where Keith had been hanging. "Shit!! Where did he go?"

"I'm right behind you son. Now if the two of you will both excuse me. I'm going to have a nice long father daughter chat with my shadow." Keith vanished.

"We are all in serious trouble! The Explorer just landed at the space docks and the entire council is on it!" Jace and Christy raced outside.

Matt and Jenna who was now very pregnant with her little girl followed after them.

"First Sheena has our baby brother Adrian Dylan! Then Uncle Jeff goes mental and tried to arrest Dromi and now all of them are hanging off of the castle!!" Jenna was extremely flustered.

"Easy princess everything is gonna be okay." Matt glared at Eric, Nate, and Ari. "Nice going guys you've upset Jenna!"

"Nothing's wrong. Andy disowned the Alliance and kicked them off of Arus. So now the council has come to grovel at her feet. The only reason that those three are hanging up there is to teach them a lesson not to jump to conclusions about Andy or any of us for that matter." Eric explained to Jenna. "Now if all of you will excuse me I have to get back to my wife." Eric vanished from the bridge.

"Serves all of you right!! Leave us alone!!" Jenna snarled at them and then waddled back into the palace.

"YOU GUYS REALLY ARE STUPID! SEEING AS ERIC HAPPENS TO BE LADY GWEN'S LONG LOST SON!" Jacen shouted up at them. "I MEAN HE COULD HAVE EASILY TORN YOU IN HALF."

"So that would explain the super human strength, blazing eyes, and fangs." Derek surmised.

"Why the hell am I never told about these things!?" Jeff snarled.

"Simple Uncle Jeff it was on a need to know basis and none of you needed to know!" They all headed back into the castle.

----------------------------------------

Andy was meditating in her Dojo with little Tony asleep nearby in his playpen. "Hello father." She greeted him coolly when he entered her sanctuary.

"I'm sorry baby, I was wrong about the disk, but it was a chance to spend time with you." Keith growled softly as he sat down next to her.

"Through laser bars?" Andy opened her eyes and glared at him. "Daddy, I have so much on my schedule these days that I barely have time for Eric and the kids." She sighed in defeat.

"I miss my shadow." Keith growled sadly.

"I'm right here Daddy. It's just that I have a family, my other duties as heir apparent that keep me exhausted all of the time, and I can't fit in our morning match on Saturday!" Andy was so frustrated.

"Then from now on we'll both set the entire weekend as quality time with each other and the rest of the family." Keith's mind was made up.

"That sounded awfully official Daddy." Andy arched a brow at him.

"I'll make it a royal decree." He winked at her. "Now can we talk about the Alliance?"

"They owe me a big apology Daddy!" Andy narrowed her eyes at him.

"I agree. In fact Jeff, Derek, and Angel are all hanging off of the castle balcony thinking of one." He chuckled.

"Eric did that and nothing to you?" Andy frowned at her father.

"Oh I hung around for thirty minutes or so." Keith growled.

"Is Eric still alive? You didn't harm him or anything?! Did you Daddy?!" Andy panicked.

"He's fine Dromi. Afraid of what I'm gonna do to him, but he's unharmed." Keith assured her.

"You're lucky that it was Eric and not me Daddy!" Andy growled. "I would have doused all of you with cold water!"

"It's twenty degrees outside!" Keith glared at her.

"Exactly Daddy, I'm sure that you would never pull something like that on anyone again." Andy grinned.

Tony had awakened from his nap and escaped from his playpen. He was also attempting his first try at crawling.

Eric walked into the Dojo. "He's crawling!" He grabbed the video cam from the shelf.

Andy whipped her head around to see Shadow carefully watching over his charge. "That's Momma's big boy!" Andy grinned.

"Come to Daddy, Tony!" Eric got down on his knees.

Tony eagerly crawled towards his Daddy. "Watch out you two; because now he is gonna get into everything." Keith chuckled. "You would think that he was your first child."

Andy stuck her tongue at her father. "Go home and grovel at Mom's feet."

"I forgot all about the fact that Allura was the one that drugged me." Keith vanished from the room.

Tony decided to nap on top of a now exhausted Shadow.

"So did you and your father make up?" Eric set the camera down and walked over to her.

"Sort of." Andy was lying on her stomach staring up at him.

"Why did I find you in here? I thought that you were going to soak in the tub for a while?" He plopped down beside her on the mat.

"I changed my mind, besides meditating always relaxes me." She rolled onto her side, so that her body was spooned against him. "Shall we snuggle while he naps?" She purred.

"I can think of a more pleasurable experience." He purred back and kissed her.

"Then it's a good thing that I brought the serum with me…" She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry that I made you wait so long."

"There's nothing to be sorry about my love…" He growled against the column of her throat. "You're more important to me and we have an eternity to be with each other."

"I can't think of anything better than spending forever with you by my side." Andy sighed happily.

"Nor can I my life nor can I." He sealed that pledge with a long kiss.

----------------------------------------

Lilly raced into Max's office. "Max, how do you go about locking someone up in the loony bin?" She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "There's this girl that's staying at Shawn's place that seriously needs help! I mean the girl tried to kill me a little while ago!"

"Slow down Lilly…who needs help…and who tried to kill you." Max poured her a glass of water.

"Tamara Wayne has gone totally psycho. Losing her parents and brother has made her mentally unstable." Lilly gulped down the water.

"You mean Darian's ward?" Max frowned.

"That's her! She would have killed me if Andy and Eric hadn't trained me as well as they did!" Lilly informed him. "That has to be it! Tammy must be the one running around as Nightshade!"

"Lilly you aren't making any sense! What does this girl have to do with…? Lilly?! Lilly?!" Max looked up to find her gone.

----------------------------------------

Tammy glared at the brightly-lit complex. "No Uncle Darian! I'm not talking to anyone!" She snarled.

"Yes you are Tamara, even if I have to drag you in there!"

"Hi Darian and who might you be?" Dex smiled at the raven haired beauty that stood beside him.

"I happen to be his Goddaughter! Let me go!! Uncle Darian!!"

"Is Cassie still in her office?" Darian kept a firm hold on his ward.

"I think so. Is something wrong?" Dex eyed the two of them with concern.

"She recently lost her family and she's at that stage where she wants everyone around her to pay." Darian explained.

"Cassie should be coming through those doors any moment now. I think that she might be able to help her." Dex smiled at him.

"Did he ask for your opinion? Mind your own business!" Tammy snarled at him.

"She's related to Bruce and Andria? Man something seriously went wrong in their gene pool. You did inherit her beauty, but you're obviously seriously disturbed." Dex glared at her.

"That does it!!" She slapped Dex in the face. "I didn't ask for your opinion nor do I want it from a medical student!!"

Darian having heard and seen more than enough tossed her up over his shoulder. "Damn it! Tamara Andria!! You've just slapped a Prince!! I'm sorry Dex. She really isn't usually like this." He apologized for her.

"That's only when she isn't trying to kill someone." Andrew emerged from the shadows.

Cassie was making her way out the door when she spotted the scene before her. "Hello Rohan, Andrew, Dex, and I don't believe that you and I have met yet. I'm Dr. Cassie Anderson and you are?"

"Cassie, just the woman that I wanted to see." Darian sighed in relief and set Tam down on her feet.

Lilly stalked out the medical center doors and headed right for them. "Aunt Cassie! I want you to lock her away in a padded cell!"

"Hold on everyone! Why does she need to be locked away?" Cassie frowned.

"I'M ONLY MISSING MY FAMILY! CAN'T ALL OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU PEOPLE ARE SO CAUGHT UP IN YOUR LIVES THAT YOU WON'T OWN UP TO ANY OF YOUR MISTAKES! MISTAKES THAT CAUSED THE DEATHS OF INNOCENT CIVILIANS!! ESPECIALLY, WHEN YOU COVER UP THE TRUTH WITH LIES!!" She broke free of Darian and ran off into the darkness.

"TAMARA ANDRIA WAYNE! GET BACK HERE!" Darian shouted.

"She isn't mentally unstable. She's just incredibly angry and wants someone to pay." Cassie felt for what Tammy was going through.

"Tammy must be Nightshade!" Lilly snarled.

"She does have every reason to want to hurt the Alliance." Drew frowned.

"She's barely fifteen and all alone. Your brother was lured into a trap that Remus set for him and Nichelle a trap ended up killing her family. She has every right to be bitter and angry. Her family died and we gave them a hero's funeral when what he did was far from heroic and ended up getting him and his love killed." Cassie could see her point of view.

"Aunt Cassie! He made a mistake and died because of it! He didn't cause the deaths of her family! Killian, Remus, and Logan did that!" Drew snarled.

"Only because they wanted to make your parents suffer. So in a way everyone was at fault." Cassie reminded all of them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE ON HER SIDE!" Drew roared at her.

"She has no one Andrew! You have your sisters, parents, friends, and Phillippa." Cassie's voice was becoming irritated. "She probably has a vendetta against anyone with a royal title or in a military uniform. Bring her to my office in the morning…I'm running late. Try and be gentle with her…she needs love not more anger aimed towards her." She continued towards her air car.

"Uncle Darian? Where did my baby sister go?" Drew looked around for Lilly.

Shawn appeared in front of them, "WHERE THE HELL IS LILLY!?"

"Just calm down son." Darian eyed his son warily. "She was here a second ago and did a vanishing act just like her sister."

"WHERE DID TAMMY GO?! I THOUGHT THAT THE LITTLE PSYCHO WAS WITH YOU!" Shawn had murder on his mind.

"She ran off." Dex had rarely seen Shawn this angry.

"THIS IS JUST WONDERFUL FATHER! TAMARA IS ON THE LOOSE AND LILLY IS EXACTLY LIKE HER SISTER!" Shawn snarled at them.

"That and she knows that Tam is the one who has been going around as Nightshade." Drew wasn't happy that Lilly has vanished either.

"WHAT!? TAMMY IS WHAT!? IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO LILLY YOU PEOPLE ARE STEAKS!!" Shawn roared at them and then vanished.

----------------------------------------

Lilly entered Andy's lair, so that she could use Hal. "Um Hal…Would you do me a huge favor?" She sat down in the chair.

_"That all depends on how much trouble this is going to get me into._" Hal frowned at her.

"You might get into some trouble, but I promise you that it'll be a challenge for you." Lilly began programming her idea into Hal.

"_My sensors indicate that Nightshade is on the prowl again and this time she's heading for the Explorer."_ Hal frowned.

Lilly stared wide-eyed and opened mouthed at the picture on one of the monitors of Eric and Andy in the Dojo. "Is that even possible?" She frowned at the screen.

_"Lillian Allura Edwards what are you looking at?!_" Hal growled sharply at the teen.

"Nothin Hal." Lilly shut off the monitor. "I'll have to go find her myself. There's no time to get backup." Lilly frowned.

_"I've managed to trap her for the time being. I'll give you thirty minutes and then I am sending in the others."_ Hal informed her.

"Ok Hal here's what I'm gonna to need." Lilly began to put her plan into action.

----------------------------------------

Tammy glared at her cage. "There isn't a cage that I can't find my way out of. Daddy always said that I reminded him of my Great Grandfather's alter ego's." She used a small mirror to deflect the beam enough to cause the energy barrier to short-out.

"That might be true Tamara, but Bruce was always upholding the law and was never one to break all of the rules. In fact he once told my sister that nothing good ever comes out of revenge." A voice echoed around Tam.

"Well…well…well…if it isn't the little princess. Isn't it way past your bedtime." Tam sneered.

"Who?" A female appeared in front of Tam wearing a black cyber bodysuit, with a shining silver bat symbol across the chest, an eye mask that was also in the shape of a bat, and an ebony black cape billowed around her.

"How dare you wear that!!" Tam snarled.

"Barbara Grayson died over two thousand years ago, and so did Batgirl." Lilly frowned. "You however have been wearing my sister's old costume and not once did you even think to ask permission to wear it."

"This happens to be my birthright!" Tam snarled. "That symbol belongs to me!!"

"My sister created Nightshade and allowed her twin sister to take it back with her to the past, so what you're wearing is also my birthright!"

"Your family killed my family and for that you are going to pay!" Tam threw some razor sharp stars at Lilly.

Lilly easily avoided the lethal objects and they embedded themselves into one of the walls, which in turn activated the base alarms. "Nice going Tamara!! Now the MP's are going to arrest the two of us!!" She punched Tam in the jaw.

"I'm going to tear you in half for ruining my plans!!" Tam attacked Lilly. "At least you're going to go down with me!"

"I don't think so Tamara." Lilly easily blocked her attacks. "They have orders to shoot you on sight and that doesn't include me."

Tam slugged Lilly hard enough in the jaw that she was seeing stars. "Laugh at that princess!!"

"Why you bitch!!" Lilly tackled her to the floor.

The two girls clawed at each other as they rolled right to where Shawn was standing. "What the hell is going on here?" He snarled down at the two of them.

Lilly had Tam pinned on the floor. "I'm just taking care of business." Lilly answered him her teeth gritted in sheer concentration.

"Let me go you brat!!" Tam tried to free herself.

"Stop struggling Tamara or I'll break your arm!" Lilly applied even more pressure to Tam's arm.

"Let her up Lillian! Before you break her arm!" Dex arrived on the scene.

"That's the idea Dex! She hurts us! We hurt her!" Lilly snarled.

Drew and Keith had also arrived.

"Tamara this is crazy! I didn't make Killian bomb the city nor did I make Rem kill my twin. We treat family better than that and like it or not you happen to be part of this family." Drew growled down at her.

"Do you both mind… I happen to be in the middle of something here!" Lilly glared at all of them.

"Get off of her Lilly and then start explaining to me what in the name of Arus gave you the idea that you could wear that!" Keith snarled down at her.

"No way Daddy! She'll escape if I do! As for my new look, well, I happen to like it!" Lilly narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Now Lillian Allura Edwards!!" Keith reached down and pulled on her waist length braid.

"Ouch Daddy! That hurts!!!" She cried out in pain.

Shawn applied pressure to Keith's arm and made him let go of Lilly's hair. "Allow me Uncle Keith." Shawn knelt down next to Lilly and placed a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "Let her go love." He growled softly.

Lilly felt her resistance crumble completely. "You don't play fair." She whimpered.

"All she needs is our love, guidance, and friendship. Now let her go." Shawn's voice and lowered to an almost hypnotic growl.

Lilly let go of Tammy's arm and feel back into Shawn's arms. Shawn scooped her up into his arms and cradled her against him. "I love you Shawn." Lilly yawned continently and fell asleep in his arms.

"Well I'll be damned!" Keith and Drew couldn't believe what Shawn had just done.

"Are you okay Tamara?" Dex asked softly.

Tammy tested her left arm, only to find that she could hardly move it. "I'm fine." She lied.

"Let me take a look at that arm." Dex knelt down beside her.

"I said that I am fine Prince Dexter! Now go find some other victim to practice on!!" Tam glared at him.

Dex tried to remain patient with her. "The name is Dex and I will be the one to say if you are fine or not." He used his Med-scanner to scan her arm. "Does this hurt?" He checked over her injured arm.

"YES!! IT HURTS!!" She glared at him.

"This should ease some of your pain." He gave her a sedative and she went limp in his arms.

"She sure is a brat and its amazing how much she looks like Dromi." Drew looked down at Tam.

"Let's get Tamara to the medical center and Lilly home where she belongs." Keith sighed. "I still have to go over to your sister's. The council is here to grovel at her feet."

----------------------------------------

Eric carried Andy over his shoulder and Shadow was carrying Tony by his tiny sweatshirt. Neither one of them were completely dressed. Eric was only wearing his jeans and all that Andy had on was his bulky sweater that fell past her knees. "That was bliss lets have mom and daddy take the kids tonight and we can spend some quality time alone." Andy purred into his ear.

Eric wanted to strangle their uninvited guests. "Council men." He nodded to the members of the council. "Mom…Dad…" He managed to smile at his in-laws.

"Very funny Lion! Like they would even dare show up here unannounced." Andy glanced over her shoulder and blushed crimson. "I want to die!" She was mortified.

Eric set her down and she bolted for the house. "Coward!" He shouted after her.

"It's freezing out here. Why don't we all go inside?" Allura was cuddling Tony in her arms.

"Oh Eric, the four of us would like a word with you." Jeff narrowed his eyes at him.

"Now guys…lets not overreact. I made sure that all of you were nice and warm, before I hung you off the balcony." Eric backed towards the house, only to lose his balance, and land on his rear.

Jeff sprinkled what had been V forces resignations all over Eric's lap. "This is for your own good." He reached down and grabbed Eric by one of his legs.

"He's right Eric. You asked for this." Derek grabbed his other leg.

"We really hate to do this." Angel grabbed his arm.

"Guys can't you take a joke!" Eric growled.

"But we must keep discipline in the ranks." Keith took his other arm and they hefted Eric into a huge pile of snow.

Eric howled in protest. "Guess not!" He was now a shivering ice cube in the mound of snow.

----------------------------------------

Shawn set Lilly down on her bed and carefully removed her mask. It was then that he noticed the faint scratch marks on her neck that had been caused by his fangs. "I have got to be more careful." He muttered under his breath.

"Am I home?" Lilly was slowly waking up.

"Safe and sound little flower. You really have your dad wired." He grinned down at her.

"What? You don't like my new look?" She pouted up at him.

"I'm furious with you flower, so don't press your luck." He sat down beside her.

"Angry? Shawn I was merely doing my duty as a junior cadet." She blinked innocently up at him with her azure blue eyes.

"Since when do they issue that for a uniform?" He snarled at her. "You could have been seriously hurt!!"

"I thought it appropriate, seeing as Tamara was dressed as Nightshade, and it caught her off guard to." She grinned. "I love this look it gives me a sense of freedom." She got up from her bed and walked over to the balcony window.

"Is that what you want Lillian? To have every castle guard and garrison officer drooling at you?" Shawn glared at her.

"Do you really think that I would get noticed that much?" She winked at him.

"Lillian!" Shawn snarled.

"Relax Shawn! Retract your fangs! I'm yours and yours alone." She walked over to her vanity and glanced into the mirror. "Did we have a nice meal?" She frowned at the two scratch marks on her neck.

"Sorry about that love…" Shawn flushed crimson.

"I know that Shawn, but our parents will freak." She undid her braid.

"Come here and I'll brush out your hair for you." He patted the spot beside him on her bed.

"Is it safe?" She plopped down in front of him.

Shawn nuzzled her neck playfully. "You will always be safe with me." He promised.

Christy poked her head into Lilly's room to check on her and spied them necking and raced to go get Jace.

Lilly turned in his arms and Shawn got a view of just how much skin that her new look showed. "Love please change into something extremely baggy." He growled hoarsely.

Lilly got off her bed and eyed Shawn who looked like a hungry wolf. "I'll see you tomorrow Shawn…we have mid-terms to study for." Her voice had a nervous tremor to it.

"What can I say babe…you bring out the animal in me." He blew her a kiss good bye and vanished.

Lilly sighed in relief and headed for a nice long bubble bath.

----------------------------------------

Tamara awoke securely strapped down to a very comfortable hospital bed. Her arm was encased in a brightly colored cast. "I DEMAND TO BE LET LOOSE IMMEDIATELY!" She glared murderously at Dex.

"You aren't in any position to make any demands, so shut up!" Dex narrowed his eyes at her. "Half of your trust fund is gone. I believe that it's paying for all the damage caused by your escapades."

"They can't do this to me!!! I won't be poor!!"

"Oh you won't be poor Tamara." He chuckled. "Your fate however is being decided as we speak. You suffered a very painful arm injury, a severed muscle; thankfully Lilly didn't break the bone. Max repaired the damage, but your arm is going to be in that cast for a few weeks."

"I can't have this thing on my arm for weeks! The color is so bright that it's nauseating! Who chose this color anyway!!?"

"It has a tracer built inside it so that we'll be able to find you wherever you go, that and it's easy to spot in case you decide to hide." Dex was enjoying putting her in her place.

"Why are you in here? I don't want any visitors!"

"Someone has to watch over you and I was volunteered. Believe me I would rather watch Michael Keith and Hunter then stay here with a spoiled little rich brat. Did I say rich? I meant ex-rich brat." Dex went back to reading his book.

"How dare you speak to me that way? What kind of prince are you?"

"Look! Either go back to sleep or I'm leaving! I'm not gonna sit here while you snarl at me!"

"Then get out!"

"Fine! I hope that you have pleasant nightmares!!" Dex got up and stalked out of her room.

----------------------------------------

Andy raced into her lair. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life! The whole council and there I am in nothing, but Eric's sweater and my undies!" She stalked behind her oriental dressing blind and slipped into her Galaxy Garrison Officers dress uniform.

_"It could have been worse mistress. You could have been wearing nothing at all."_ Hal arched a brow at her. "_By the way something arrived through the portal."_

Andy ignored his comment and went about braiding her hair.

Eric, fresh from a hot shower, stalked into the lair. "Thanks a lot coward!" He snarled at her. "I'm gonna get pneumonia now!" He sneezed and his towel hit the floor.

"Really lion, She winked at him. "We'll get to that later, but first we have to deal with our guests."

"You'll pay later my sweet…" He growled down at her and then went to get dressed. "Uncle Jeff refused our resignation, so now I'm in major hot water."

"You are a crowned prince and my husband. Your first alliance is with me and your second is to Arus. Anything else doesn't mater." She buttoned up the front of his uniform. "The council is here to grovel at my feet and Uncle Jeff and the others got the treatment that they deserved."

Eric bent to kiss her, only to sneeze in her face. "Now we'll both be miserable together." He sniffled.

"Very funny Eric! Who's going to take care of the kids if we both get sick?" Andy glared at him.

"I'm sure that Mom and Dad won't mind watching them." Eric chuckled. "Or I can call up Mom and she'll be here in a heartbeat."

Andy finally noticed the huge crate in the lair. "Eric? What's in that crate?" She smiled up at him.

"Later love we have to greet our company." He gave her a gentle shove towards the doorway.

"But it's so big!" Andy was curious to see her gift.

"It's show time angel." He took the stairs that led towards the other entrance to the lair and then pulled her into the living room. "Gentleman, I believe that you have some major kissing up to do." Eric and Andy stood in front of the fireplace.

"As an officer in the Galaxy Garrison! I demand that you treat all of us with respect!" Jackson Edwards glared at Eric.

"You are the one out of line Uncle Jackson! This is my home and my planet! Do I have to remind all of you that we happen to be your best officers in the far universe! Hell we almost died protecting Earth!" Andy glared at Jeff and her father's Uncle. "I also made it perfectly clear that all of you are not welcome here!"

"Don't look at me Uncle Jackson." Keith shrugged his shoulders. "She's finally showing complete interest in being heir to the thrown and we're not going to step in. All of you are going to have to beg, grovel, and plead for her mercy. Andy and Eric are the future King and Queen of Arus."

"We have the teen in custody and she's going to pay dearly for her crimes. In fact half of her trust fund is going to pay for all of the damages." Jeff gave them the good news. "The girls name is Tamara Andria Wayne."

"Tamara…Andria…Wayne…." Andy whimpered and then fainted in Eric's arms.

"JEFF! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAIT BEFORE YOU TOLD HER THAT!" Keith decked his little brother and best friend.

"Why did Andy just faint?" Admiral Edwards frowned at them.

"It's complicated, sir. May I offer a solution to your problem? Since she caused so much trouble for Andy…I really think that you should let her think of the proper punishment for her." Eric fanned at Andy's face.

"Yes please let me deal with Tamara and in turn your base can remain on my planet." Andy slowly came to.

"Consider this a reprieve gentleman and never do this to any of us again!" Eric snarled at them. "Now do my wife and I both a favor and get out! Everyone that is except for Mom, Dad, Aunt Felicia, Uncle Jeff, Derek, Uncle Jackson, and Angel they can stay."

----------------------------------------

Dex paced outside Tam's room. "That spoiled brat deserves whatever they do to her!" He muttered darkly.

"I taught you better than that Dexter!" Farla glared at her son.

"Mother? What brings you here to Arus?" He looked up and found that his parents were standing there glaring at him.

"We've come to visit you son. Now explain to me what is going on?" Faron frowned at his son.

"There's this girl in that room and her name is Tamara. She happens to be a very mixed up girl that has gotten herself into some major trouble." Dex glared at Tam's door.

"Does she have a last name?" Farla could see that there was more to this than Dex was letting on.

"Yes mother, her name is Tamara Andria Wayne." He ground out the words as he said them. "She happens to be a spoiled little rich girl, who unfortunately lost her parents and her older brother in the bombing of Alliance City. She wanted to make the alliance and Arus's royal family pay for the loss of her loved ones and that's why she's in trouble. She caused quite a bit of damage to a number of bases and then tried to frame Dromi."

"That poor baby." Farla walked into Tam's room. "Hello my name is Farla." She smiled down at the angry teen.

Tammy looked up at the gentle face smiling down at her. "I'm just a prisoner under house arrest." She snapped.

"My parents were killed by Lotor and Zarcon when I was ten-years-old. I vowed to avenge their deaths and free my people. I almost ended up making the mistake of not trusting a young space explorer because of my anger. I took a chance and trusted him. He freed my planet and all that he ask for were some flowers to save Princess Allura of Arus." Farla waited to see how Tamara was reacting to what she was telling her.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? My parents and big brother are dead because of some maniac's vendetta against the Alliance, the royal family of Druel, and this planets royal family! They were two of the most peaceful and loving parents that any girl could ask for. They helped build the Alliance to keep all of us safe and look at how they were repaid! They died in an explosion, because the elite team of the Galaxy Garrison couldn't protect them!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, as she finally allowed herself to cry.

Dex could see that behind all of the anger was a very beautiful and intelligent young lady. "Will you and Dad please excuse the two of us while Tam and I have another chat?" Dex growled hoarsely.

"Set her free this instant! She's a frightened child not an armed criminal!!" Farla glared at her son.

"She has been disabling the Galaxy Alliance for the past few months, as Nightshade. Not to mention that she tried to frame Andromeda! So yes mother there is a very good reason why she's strapped to that bed!" Dex glared at his mother.

"I was wrong…" Tam sniffled. "Can't I have another chance?" She pleaded up at him with her big sapphire blue eyes.

"You ran out of chances a few months ago, after your run in with Andrew. Sorry brat, but you're going to have to answer for what you have done." Dex narrowed his eyes at her. "You are damn lucky that Eric and Andy are on your side and want to help you!"

"Dexter that is enough!" Faron snarled at his son.

"No it isn't father! She seems to believe that she's the only one who lost loved ones that day! Drew and Pippa lost their twins and unlike her parents the two of them had to suffer slowly before they died. In fact they gave up their lives fighting the very person that set all of those bombs." Dex was not about to be gentle with Tam.

"I wanted someone to pay for the agony of losing my parents and older brother. So I blamed the only people that I could." Tam whimpered softly. "He's right I deserve everything that is going to happen to me."

Dex loosened the straps that held her arms down to the bed. "Mom, Dad, you can both go now. I will see you both at the castle." Dex growled softly.

"We're not staying at the castle son. We've bought the beach house near Lance and Cassie's." Farla smiled.

"House? That place is a mansion." Dex stared at his parents. "Do Uncle Lance and Aunt Cassie know?"

"Yes they know… Lance and Cassie happen to be very good friends of ours Dexter. They thought that you needed us. You've been brooding over something and burying yourself in your studies lately. Even Shawn and Lilly are worried about you." Farla hugged her son.

"Mother I happen to be a little old to coddle. Maybe I want things this way. Now would you both please just go home to Fara and I will be there in a few hours." He rolled his eyes at them.

"This isn't finished son." Farla let Faron lead her out of the room.

Tammy sat up in bed. "Oh!! Does the poor little prince have a broken heart?" She teased him.

"I would be very quiet if I were you!" Dex snarled, as he paced the room.

"Oh! I hit a nerve didn't I! You flinched when your mother mentioned the little princess's name with Shawn's." Tammy continued to taunt him.

"Tamara shut up!" Dex was about to lose his temper.

"She broke your heart didn't she?" Tamara hooted with laughter. "And now you're mooning over her and wallowing in self pity!"

Dex stalked over to her bedside and bent down towards her until they were almost nose to nose. "YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING IT TAMARA ANDRIA! SO SHUT UP WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!"

"Like I'm scared Dexter! I know that you can't hurt me! You took an oath to preserve life remember!" She refused to stop tormenting him.

"I'M THIS CLOSE TO TEACHING YOU HOW WRONG YOU ARE! YES I HAPPEN TO BE STUDYING TO BE A DOCTOR AND YES I DID TAKE AN OATH. I AM HOWEVER HUMAN AND YOU'VE JUST ABOUT PUSHED ME TO MY LIMIT!" Dex cornered her on the bed.

Tam knew that she had pushed him too far and tried to get herself out of trouble. "Now Dex…I'm injured remember?" She tried to inch away from him.

"What's the matter little hellcat am I scaring you?" He brought his face even closer to hers.

"'I'm not scared of anything…" She whimpered shakily.

"Oh really? Then why are you trembling?" Dex growled huskily.

"You're imagining things." He was so close to her now that she could hardly breathe.

Dex gave into his instincts and kissed her.

Tammy instinctively tried to push him away with her good arm, but she was also very confused about how she was reacting to his kiss. Especially, when he deepened the kiss until she kissed him back then finally broke off their kiss. _Wow! Now that was definitely the last thing that I was expecting him to do! _

He got off of her bed and walked over and opened the closet on the far wall of her room. "You and I are going for a ride and those will be more comfortable than what you have on." He walked over and tossed some sweats onto her lap, before he gently unhooked her IV, and then placed a kiss on the spot on her hand where it had been attached.

"Aren't I under house arrest?" She frowned at him in confusion.

"I was told to keep an eye on you and that's exactly what I plan to do. I'll wait outside while you change. You have exactly three minutes starting now." Dex left her staring at the door.

Tamara slipped out of the nightgown and pulled on the bulky sweats. "Who the hell does he think he is? First he kisses me and now…" She stopped in mid sentence when he stalked back into her room.

"I found some boots for you to wear. See if they fit." He was holding a heavy winter coat over one arm and had a pair of gloves and a scarf in his hands.

"Where exactly are we going or do I even get to know that?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry, but that's need to know only." He grinned at her when she glared at him and helped her with her coat. "Let's get the sling on you first, so that you'll have some support for you arm."

She winced in pain when he helped her place her arm in the sling. "I hate this."

"Hey this isn't my idea of fun either, but I think that you should meet some people." He growled, as he snuck her out of the room, and past the guards.

"We aren't suppose to do this are we Dex?" She hissed at him, as they stealthily arrived at his car.

"What makes you say that?" He looked over at her.

"Oh, I don't know let me think... smuggling me out of the hospital and then into your car kind of gave me a clue." She rolled her eyes at him.

----------------------------------------

Lilly lost herself in her bath, she had soothing music floating through the air, and the whole room was lit only by candlelight. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her parents pounding on her door nor did she hear them barge into her room.

Keith saw the clothes trailing towards his daughter's bathroom and panicked. "LILLIAN ALLURA WHERE IS HE!?" Keith stalked into her bathroom with Allura on his heels.

Lilly sunk down under the bubbles. "Daddy! Do you mind!? I happen to be taking a bath!!"

"Where's Shawn, Lillian?" Allura frowned.

"In my bath where else! Will you two please chill out! He's on his way home!" Lilly snarled at them.

"These feelings between you and Shawn are so intense lately that it's making us a little edgy." Allura sighed in relief.

"Well you don't have to be edgy! I'm not ready for that yet! So will you please let me take my bath in peace?" She rolled her eyes at them.

"We'll talk about what happened at the base tomorrow after your mid- terms." Keith left her to her bath.

"He's worried about you baby." Allura sat down next to the tub.

"Mom I'm fine. In fact I'm even better than fine! I have never felt a rush like that in my whole life!" She smiled.

"Lilly!?" Allura stared wide-eyed at her child.

"Not that Mother! I meant taking down Tamara!" She rolled her eyes at her.

"Goodnight baby, don't stay up to late studying." Allura rose to her feet, kissed Lilly on the forehead, and then left her to her bath.

"I won't." Lilly called after her.

----------------------------------------

Jace followed Shawn out of the castle. "It's a little late for a visit isn't it kid." Jace growled.

"Nothing happened Jace. I brought Lilly home from the base and stayed until she woke up." Shawn rolled his eyes at him.

"Christy walked in on you and Lilly and it didn't seem all that innocent in her eyes." Jace wasn't convinced.

"LOOK JACE! I WAS ONLY KISSING HER NOT DEFLOWERING HER! SO BACK OFF!" Shawn vanished.

"That's good to hear kid, cuz I would really hate to have to hurt ya." Jace went to find Christy.

----------------------------------------

"So Dromi what are we going to do with Miss. Tamara Wayne?" Eric asked Andy, who was busy opening the huge crate in the lair.

Andy's eyes widened when she saw what was in the crate. It looked like the Batmobile. "It's from Bruce and Dria!" She got into the car and keyed in what was written on the note that had been enclosed with their wedding invitation. "We wanted Eric to have something, so that he could keep up with you." Bruce's face appeared on the screen. "So I had a duplicate made of my car. Andria is doing great and she wants you to be her matron of honor at our wedding. I've enclosed the invitation and day of the big event. We'll expect you a week or so before that. Take care…Oh yes Alfred and Dick both send their love." Bruce's image faded from the screen.

"YES!!! I knew that I liked my brother-in-law! Wait until I test my new set of wheels, after I change its fuel source of course." He ran his hands over the car.

Andy narrowed her eyes at him. "Darling, Tony is crying and it's your turn to change him."

"He left a whole set of instructions." He was in a world of his own.

"Are you listening to me Eric Anthony Lawson?" She glared at him.

"Honey? Tony is crying. I think that he needs changed." Eric glanced over at her.

Andy stalked over to Tony's playpen and picked him up. "Daddy's gone insane baby. So Momma's going to bring him back down to reality." She changed Tony and then set him back into his playpen. "Eric you were running a fever and miserable. And now you happen to be miraculously cured?"

"Did you say something angel?" He glanced over at her.

Andy picked Tony back up and stalked out of the lair. "I HOPE THAT YOUR CAR KEEPS YOU WARM AT NIGHT!! BECAUSE I'M LEAVING ERIC!!!" She seethed.

That caused him to come back down from his cloud. "WAIT SWEETHEART! COME BACK!" He chased after her. "YOU CAN'T BE JEALOUS OF THE CAR!"

"I WAS TALKING TO YOU FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU JUST IGNORED ME!" She threw some clothes into her bag. "YOU'VE REPLACED ME WITH THAT CAR!"

Eric knew that he needed to do some fast talking. "No car could ever replace you."

"SAVE IT ERIC! I'M GOING TO STAY AT THE CASTLE! I HOPE THAT YOU AND YOUR CAR ARE HAPPY TOGETHER!" She grabbed her bag, Tony's diaper bag, the baby carrier, and vanished.

"ANDY WAIT!!" Eric felt like crying. "What could possible happen next." He muttered under his breath.

"Eric? What's wrong with Andy?" Dex stood in the doorway with Tammy hiding behind him.

"We just had a little misunderstanding Dex, so you must be Tamara." He spotted Tammy behind Dex. "I'm Prince Eric Lawson. I'd love to strangle Bruce at the moment. Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital under armed guard?" Eric narrowed his eyes at Dex.

"I haven't let her out of my sight Eric." Dex grinned at him.

"Kid if Uncle Jeff and Dad find her gone you are dead. We barely got them to agree to our terms." Eric grabbed his coat. "Let's go you two."

----------------------------------------

Jeff was furious. "SHE'S GONE KEITH AND SO IS DEX!!!"

Keith and Allura shot him a startled look. "Farla and Faron are here and Dex is missing!?"

Andy stomped by them and Tony was wailing for his Daddy. "ERIC IS A SELF RIGHTEOUS MACHO JERK! HE'S REPLACED ME WITH A CAR!" She seethed at them. "NEVER GIVE DADDY A ONE OF A KIND CAR!" She burst into tears and ran down the corridor and into her old suit of rooms.

"Car?" Keith blinked in confusion.

"One of a kind car?" Jeff was instantly curious.

"Forget the car! Our daughter ran home! She's never run home in her life!! We had to drag her back kicking and screaming!!" Allura went after Andy.

"Keith if the council finds out about Tamara being missing…they are gonna throw her into a padded cell and that will be the end of it." Jeff growled.

"She has an injured arm and was also in restraints…right?" Keith frowned

"Dex was told to watch her." Jeff nodded.

"Did you say stay at the hospital and watch her?"

"Not in those words."

"There you have it little brother. Dex is with Tamara and they're both safe and sound." Keith grinned.

"They hated each other on sight big brother!" Jeff looked at him, as if he were losing his mind.

"So did Eric and Andy." Keith chuckled. "Trust me Jeff the two of them are fine."

Eric arrived with the two in question. "Hi Dad. I can explain. Bruce sent us an invite to his wedding via our portal and also a means to keep up with my shadow."

"The car…" Keith narrowed his eyes at Eric.

"The most perfect car I've ever laid eyes on." Eric grinned.

"Like the Nightwing?" Keith arched a brow at him.

"Better than that this is his car… We're talking the most wicked cosmic set of wheels that I've ever seen. Don't get me wrong I love Andy more than anything, but I love my new car." Eric sighed.

"It's our right to love a great car." Jeff agreed.

"Cars are great, but you can't snuggle up to them at night, or well you know what I mean." Keith rolled his eyes at him.

"Are you all talking about my grandfather from long ago?" Tam frowned.

"Yes Tamara we are. Now as for you young lady you will attend classes at the academy here on Arus and since you snuck out of Darian's castle all of the time...You are going to be staying with Dex's parents. You're under a three year probation of which Andy and Eric will decide your other duties." Keith pronounced judgment.

"MY PARENTS!" Dex exclaimed.

"Oh great! I'll have to be around him!" She pouted.

"Lilly gets off scot free!?" Dex snarled.

"No she'll get hers Dex. She's a junior officer now." Jeff and Keith grinned at each other.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have a certain obligation to fulfill." Keith vanished.

"I hope you enjoyed your car." Jeff chuckled.

"My wife is more important than that car." Eric chanted to himself and headed towards her old room.

Allura emerged from Andy's room and glared at him. "You really blew it Eric." She stalked down the hallway with Tony in her arms.

Eric entered her old room and found Andy sitting in the middle of her bed with her old stuffed lion in her arms.

"Women shop and men worship cars. It's one of life's little quirks." He tried to get her to look at him.

"I tend to blow things up when they come between me and what's mine." She glared at him. Her eyes blazed and she had fangs for the first time.

"I love you angel…" He walked towards her bed. "The car did not replace you in my heart."

"Eric you forgot that I was in the lair! How dare you act innocent?" She hissed at him and slapped him in the face.

"Okay I deserved that." Eric gritted his teeth, "Is the tantrum over?"

"TANTRUM!?" Andy shouted at him. "THIS ISN'T A TANTRUM!! I'M BEYOND FURIOUS WITH YOU ERIC!!!!" She went to slap him again only he caught her hand in his own. When that didn't work she went to knee him only he countered that move and pinned her underneath him on the bed.

"Calm down Andromeda before you do something foolish." He snarled down at her.

Andy flipped him off her and vaulted to her feet. "I mean it Eric! Stay away from me right now!!"

Eric was slowly losing his temper; he vaulted to his feet, and stalked after her. "Grow up Andy! We were over this a long time ago, so act like an adult!"

"How dare you accuse me of being childish?" She snarled at him and hit him with a large pillow.

Eric reacted by tackling her to the bed. "I have had it love! You are jealous of a car that has been around for less than one hour!!" He glared down at her. **'I love you Andromeda Marie Lawson. No one and nothing will ever change that! You know that damn it, so stop acting like a spoiled brat!!'** He crushed his mouth against her own kissing her senseless.

'**I've always dreamed of you here. It's odd that we've never made love here before.'** She purred.

"I think that I can arrange that." He growled against her neck. **'After all this is the best part of fighting…we get to kiss and make up.'**

----------------------------------------

On to chapter seven

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. Batman and all related material is the property of Warner Brothers and DC Comics. No profit is made from this Website and its maintenance is done strictly for personal enjoyment (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	7. Chapter Seven

Gen X

Chapter 7

"Truce"

By Cindra

-------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

(A Year and a half later)

It was nearing the end of Lilly and Tamara's senior years at the academy and they were competing against one another at a track and field event. The only problem was that the two girls were constantly at each other's throats and this race was not exception. Neither one of the girls wanted to let the other pass by them, so an inevitable battle was about to commence.

"Get out of my way Tamara or I'll go right through you!" Lilly snarled at her opponent.

"Not even on your best day princess! I'm gonna win this race and there's nothing that you can do about it!" Tamara upped her speed.

Lilly easily matched the speed that Tam was running and even upped the speed another notch. "I don't see that happening seeing as I'm the one that's going to win this race!" Lilly cleared another hurtle in front of her and only had one more to go.

"Think again Little Miss Perfect Princess!" Tamara on purposely kicked a hurtle sending it flying in front of Lilly's path.

Lilly went flying and hit the clay surface of the track hard. "YOU BITCH!" Lilly ignored the pain that she was in and tackled Tam, thus sending them both flying into a mud puddle in the infield.

"MY HAIR!! MY CLOTHES!! THESE ARE DESIGNER ORIGINALS!!!" Tamara punched her in the face.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT YOU BITCH!! I'VE TRIED TO TOLERATE YOU, BUT THIS IS IT!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!" Lilly punched her in the eye and Tamara landed back into the puddle with a huge splash.

Tamara sprang back to her feet and punched her back.

Lilly became even more furious and pounced on her sending them back into the puddle.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR!!" Tamara screeched in pain when Lilly yanked hard on her ponytail. "I SAID LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Tam yanked hard on Lilly's pigtails.

Darian, Dex, Shawn, and Jace ran across the infield to break up the catfight.

"Girls break it up!" Darian tried to separate the two of them, only to have one of them fling mud in his face, and they went at it again.

Shawn grabbed Lilly by the waist and she punched him in the eye, causing him to fall back against the grass. "She's dead!" He snarled and got back up to his feet.

Dex grabbed hold of Tamara and pulled her away from Lilly, only to receive a punch to his eye for his actions. He however didn't let go of her waist. "That's enough Tamara!!" He snarled.

"LET GO OF ME DEX!!" She struggled to get free.

Lilly went after her again, only this time Shawn managed to tackle her to the grass. "Lilly back off!!" Shawn hissed at her through his fangs.

Lilly pounded her fists against the grass. "LET GO OF ME SHAWN!! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH HER YET!!"

Jace glared down at her. "You two are in enough trouble, so don't push it! This violates your probation girls!"

"SHE STARTED IT JACE!!" Lilly had dug her nails into the ground and was clawing her way towards Tam and Tam was doing the same towards her.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!" Tamara screeched.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THIS AT ONCE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE THE YOUNG ADULTS THAT YOU ARE!" Darian roared. "THIS IS A TRACK NOT A MUD WRESTLING RING!"

"SHE TRIPPED ME!!!" Lilly winced when she tried to move her legs. "I'M BLEEDING!!!" Her legs, arms, and knees where all scrapped up and bleeding.

Tamara had suffered similar injuries, but not as bad. "YOU'VE MARRED ME!!"

'**Don't you dare even think about it Lillian Allura!!'** Shawn glared down at her with one eye, because his other was swollen shut. "Let's go and I mean now!!" He got to his feet and tossed her up over his shoulder.

Dex threw Tamara over his shoulder and got to his feet. "Are they really worth it Shawn?" He snarled at his best friend.

Shawn swatted Lilly on the rear and she stopped struggling. "Behave brat! Yes Dex, they happen to be worth every pain in the ass bratty princess minute!"

----------------------------------------

Eric, Andy, Allura, and Keith were all waiting for them to arrive at the medical center.

"This isn't working. The two of them are going to kill each other before they ever become friends." Allura sighed in frustration.

"Mom's right Daddy, it's been over a year and they still hate each other on sight." Tony now two-years-old was sound asleep in her arms.

"They have no choice Andromeda. Shawn and Dex are best friends and those two have to learn to tolerate each other." Eric dreaded the thought of the summer ahead when the four of them graduated from the academy and joined the team.

"The two of them are just too competitive. What caused the fight this time?" Keith growled.

"Tamara made Lilly trip and that's when Lilly attacked her." Andy defended her sister.

"They were running the race and then it became all out war." Darian entered the room.

"What happened to you?" Andy tried not to laugh at his mud-splattered appearance.

"Shawn and Dex got it worse. The girls gave each of them black eyes." Darian tried not to chuckle.

"Don't look at me Uncle Darian. I never pulled a stunt like this." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"That's because you were never allowed to go with your feelings towards Alex." Eric reminded her.

"Very funny lion." She stuck her tongue at him.

Eric walked over behind her and growled into her ear. "You know what that does to me."

Andy blushed crimson. "Behave." She hissed.

"Then you follow your own advice." He growled. **'Otherwise, you and I are going to hand Tony to Mom and Dad, so that we can find an empty room.'**

The boys arrived with their two furious girls.

"This is all we need…parents." Shawn rolled his eyes in defeat.

"Very funny Shawn!" Lilly snarled at him.

"Put her down Shawn." Keith growled softly.

"DADDY!!!! SHE STARTED IT!!!" Lilly wailed up at her father, as soon as Shawn set her down.

"YOU TAUNTED ME FIRST!!" Tammy snarled.

"YOU CAUSED ME TO TRIP!!" Lilly wanted to claw her eyes out.

Lilly scared Tony, who was awake, and clinging to his Mother. "MOMMA!!!!" He wailed.

"Thanks a lot you two!! You woke Tony up!!" Andy glowered at them.

"Stop snarling at me! I happen to be hurt thanks to little miss heiress!!" Lilly growled.

"Me!? You're the spoiled little miss perfect princess!" Tam growled back.

"We saw what happened, so save the snarling for someone who gives a damn! I'm so disappointed in you Lillian Allura. You were taught discipline and control and this is how you act?" Keith was not at all pleased with either of them.

"You both made complete spectacles of yourselves!" Allura pointed at the Tele-monitor.

"It was televised!?" The two girls cried out in unison.

"Oh yes you two! In fact you two are going to be on every station in the three galaxies!" Allura snarled. "Jeff warned you both what would happen if either of you broke your probation! The two of you are going to be suspended!"

"SUSPENDED!!? YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT!! THAT MEANS I WON'T GRADUATE EARLY WITH DEX AND SHAWN!" Lilly wailed.

"You should have thought about that before the two of you went at each others throats again! You not only broke your probation, but attacked Darian and the boys as well!" Eric narrowed his eyes at them.

"I have to graduate to be in the time trials with the rest of this team this summer!!" Lilly was close to tears.

"No more Voltron or anything of that nature, but you will continue with your ballet and more refined classes." Allura laid down the law. "I have almost lost Andromeda time and time again. I will not allow it to happen again! You had your chance young lady and you blew it!"

"You can't mean this!! I've worked my tail off doing both for the two of you and now it's over! Just like that?" She felt like her world was crumbling around her.

"Everything was my fault Grandmother. Don't do this to her. I'll even face the music with Uncle Jeff." Tam was actually feeling guilty.

"It's a little late Tamara and I don't want nor do I need any of your help!" She snarled.

"The two of you are going to have to learn to get along, because you are going to be roommates from now on!" Keith had heard and seen more than enough.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? THOSE TWO ARE GONNA MURDER EACH OTHER!!" Dex and Shawn exclaimed in unison.

"You and Shawn happen to be best friends, so those two are going to need to become friends in order to be with the two of you." Keith spelled it out for them.

"YOU WERE NEVER THIS CRUEL TO DROMI!!!" Lilly screamed at them.

"I was always kept in line by task master Lawson. I went through endless drills just to make him happy!! I wasn't crazy enough nor was I stupid enough to pull a stunt like this!!" Andy glared at her. "I'm sorry Lil, maybe they will have a change of heart, but for now just take your medicine like the young woman that you are and maybe you will get off on good behavior."

----------------------------------------

(Months later)

Lilly and Tamara were watching, as Shawn and Dex graduated with top honors from the academy.

"I'm sorry Lil you should be up there with them." Tam sighed.

"We both should be up there Tamara, but this is only a setback." Lilly vowed.

"They barely talk to us now and it's been months. How long can the two of them hold a grudge against us?" Tamara stared longingly at Dex.

"I don't know Tam, but it seems like it's taking a very long time." Lilly fingered her betrothal ring and looked longingly over at her prince.

Shawn automatically turned to look at her.

"Why don't the two of you go over and say hello to the boys." Allura smiled down at them.

"Why? We'll just argue about the fight or about my cutting my hair on a whim." Lilly shook head in frustration. She had cut her hair, so that it was now chin length in a pageboy style.

Tam had also made some changes in her look. She had cut her hair, so that it barely brushed her shoulders. "I like it Lilly. When you cut it yourself now that was a disaster." Tam chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad." Lilly giggled.

"Come on Lilly we have ballet in ten minutes and Aunt Allana won't like it if we're late." Tam waved at the boys and headed for the studio with Lilly in tow.

"Not even a graduation will upset her schedule." Lilly grinned.

----------------------------------------

Shawn watched them leave and felt the urge to tear something in two. "Where the hell are they off to!?"

"Ballet," Dex went over their schedule in his head. "They have rehearsal this afternoon."

"Mother is here Dexter!" Shawn pointed in the direction of his mother, who was kissing his father and sibling's goodbye before she came over to see them.

"I'm so proud of two of you." She gave them both a hug. "I'll see the two of you at home for your graduation bash."

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" Shawn pouted.

"Tamara and Lilly have ballet rehearsal today and since I happen to be their teacher and mentor I should be there." Allana rolled here eyes at her oldest.

"She's supposed to be here with me! I had plans to win her back!!" He snarled.

"She happens to love ballet. They both do. In fact the two of them are my finest students, besides you'll see her at the party." Allana assured him. "If you really want to see Lilly you can watch them while they rehearse." She left them and headed for her car.

"Out with it Dexter! What are they rehearsing?" Shawn narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"Sleeping Beauty." Dex eyed him warily.

"NO ONE KISSES MY PRINCESS BUT ME!!!" Shawn stalked towards his car.

"It's not like you can take the other dancers place Shawn! I mean what do you know about ballet?" Dex chased after him.

"My mother was a prima ballerina! Do you think that I wasn't forced to learn to dance? Besides it helps me with my sports." Shawn's face turned a bright red.

"THIS IS RICH SHAWN! I CAN JUST SEE YOU IN A LEOTARD AND TIGHTS!!" Dex was laughing, so hard that he could barely breathe.

"HEY! A LOT OF GREAT ATHLETES TAKE BALLET!" Shawn floored the air car towards the theater.

----------------------------------------

Lilly and Tammy flew across the stage like graceful swans.

Their partners Flynn and William moved with just as much grace, as they caught them in their arms.

"Lilly? I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to the opening night party?" William asked, as he twirled her around in his arms.

"Oh William, I'd really like to, but I have a really full schedule." She tried to let him down easy.

"I see, so you already have a boyfriend." William frowned.

"I'm betrothed to a prince. He's a Lt. in the Galaxy Alliance and is training to be on the Voltron Force." Lilly sighed.

"Then why hasn't he come to watch you dance?" William spun her away from him.

"He's not into the ballet. He's into sports like soccer, fencing, and martial arts." Lilly leapt high into the air and landed perfectly on her toes.

"I really didn't picture you as one to date a jock." William smirked.

"Prince Shawn Alexander McCloud is not a jock, William! He happens to be devastatingly handsome and is most certainly not a jock." Lilly accidentally hit him in the nose with her foot when she leapt away.

Knocking him flat.

"You hit my nose!" He wheezed nasally, as his nose began to bleed.

Lilly landed on her toes. "I wonder why William. You had it so stuck up in the air." She rolled her eyes at him.

Tamara smirked in amusement. "Was he trying to get fresh with you?"

Lilly blotted at her face with her towel. "Nope I just slipped."

"Like I really believe that, so tell me what he said." Tam arched a brow at her.

"I need some juice." Lilly walked off the stage.

"Lilly come on talk to me. I'm dying to know what caused you to break poor William's nose." Tam pleaded.

Allana walked over to her students. "Take a five minute break and then we will do the finale."

"I DON'T WANT TO DANCE WITH HER ANYMORE! SHE'S DANGEROUS!" William stalked off the stage.

"Oh Honestly! Boys can be such babies!" Lilly rolled her eyes at Tam.

----------------------------------------

Shawn was in the back studio stretching out his muscles. "I hope that I can still do this." He set his leg up on the bar and stretched it out.

"That looks painful." Dex winced when Shawn brought his leg up even higher until his knee was almost touching his nose.

"Not really. Still think that ballet is just for pansies?" Shawn walked over to a mat and did the splits.

"No I can't even imagine how sore that made you before you got used to that." He winced.

Allana walked into the studio and grinned at her son. "Wonderful Shawn! You must have been reading my mind."

"I won't have any guy kissing my Lilly." He growled.

"Of course not son, now put this on." She pushed him into the men's dressing area.

"Mother? What are you up to?" He protested.

"Just indulge me." She left him to get dressed

----------------------------------------

Lilly frowned at Allana. "I can wear my costume if you want me to, but dress rehearsal is next week, and William is being a baby. Who are you going get to be the Prince to my sleeping beauty?"

"Just improvise." Allana winked at her.

"He has to kiss me to awaken me from my slumber." Lilly frowned.

"Just indulge me." She closed Lilly's dressing room door.

----------------------------------------

Tam spied Dex in the audience, but he hadn't seen her yet. "Well...well…well…he sure looks like he's uncomfortable about being here." She grinned.

"Here I am with the blackmail chance of a lifetime and no holo-cam." Dex muttered to himself.

Tam snuck up behind his seat and placed her hands over his eyes. "Guess who." She whispered into his ear.

Dex chuckled and brought her hands down to his lips. "They have very beautiful hands, arms, and flawless silky skin." He placed a kiss in the center of her palm, then at her pulse point, and felt her pulse quicken. He then placed her arms around his neck pulling her over the seat and onto his lap. "Hello beautiful lady." He kissed her on the nose. "I missed you."

Tamara's heart skipped a beat, as she looked into the aquamarine eyes gazing into her sapphire blue ones. "I missed you more." She whispered.

Dex did what he had been dying to do for the past few months he kissed her senseless.

_WOW!!!_ Tam felt that she was melting in his arms and she eagerly kissed him back.

The only thing that broke off the kiss was the sound of music coming from the direction of the stage. "Do I have to let you go now?" He reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"No this is where the prince awakens his princess, but William is being a baby, so there's no one that's going to be…Who's the hunk that just came on stage?" She eyed the new arrival.

"It's a surprise angel. Just keep watching." Dex settled her in his lap, so that they could both watch the stage.

"IS THAT SHAWN!?" Tam gaped at Dex and then back at the stage.

"Oh yeah that's Shawn alright." Dex grinned.

----------------------------------------

Lilly lay motionless on the bed, as she waited for her prince to awaken her.

Shawn easily danced the finale and then went to awaken his sleeping princess. He put his arms down either side of her and then kissed her with an undying need.

Lilly's eyes flew open the moment that his lips touched her own and she eagerly kissed him back.

Shawn pulled her up to her feet and the two of them danced the finale.

Dex was awed by the emotion that was being portrayed up on the stage. "Those two are amazing together."

"I'll say. I had no idea that Shawn was a dancer." Tamara was still in shock.

The two ended the scene with a heart-stopping kiss and the curtain was slowly lowered in front of them. **'I've missed you so much beautiful flower.'** He smiled down at her.

**'You are just full of surprises aren't you?'** She loved being in his arms again.

"My princess wouldn't come to me, so I being the handsome prince came to her." He kissed her on the nose.

"Yes…but ballet?" She arched a brow at him.

"Mother asked me learn and I can't say no to her." He shrugged his shoulders. "This actually gave me an edge in the various sports that I like to play."

**'I was going to be at your party. You didn't have to reveal this side of you to anyone.'** She kissed him.

"I wasn't gonna let anyone kiss you, but me." He twirled her around in his arms.

"You mean to tell me that you missed seeing me hurting William a little while ago?" She arched a brow up at him.

"WHY?! DID HE TOUCH YOU!? I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR HIM IN TWO!!!" Shawn roared.

**'Easy there fangs…He made a snide comment about something and I called him on it.'** She stood on her toes and kissed him on the nose. "He did try and ask me out though." She winked at him.

Shawn scanned the theater for this William, but spied Dex and Tammy making out in the second row instead. "Well I'll be damned." He chuckled.

"What's wrong Shawn?" Lilly followed his gaze and spotted the couple making out in the second row. "Way to go Tammy!" She wolf whistled.

Shawn wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "That looks like fun shall we find a nice quiet balcony ourselves?" He swept her up into his arms and flew them up to one of the balconies.

'**Your Mom is going to catch us.'** Lilly was lost in his kisses.

'**Who do you think arranged this little set up?'** Shawn pulled her down with him into one of the seats.

----------------------------------------

(A Half Hour later)

Ren spotted Shawn's new hotrod next to Lilly's ice blue one. "I'll just wait in the back seat of Lilly's car and wait for my prize to return."

He didn't have to wait very long before rehearsal was over and the two couples reluctantly parted, so that they could go and get ready for the party.

Lilly and Tammy threw their gear into the back seat and hopped into the car. She was so happy that she ignored any of the warning signs that were going off in her head. "So Tam are you and Dex an item now or what?" She winked at her friend.

"This really is happening extremely fast, so it's hard to say how I'm feeling right now." She sighed.

"Don't worry Tam, Dex is a complete gentleman, and doesn't give his affections to just any girl. In fact I have it on record that he's had it bad for you ever since you slapped him in the face that first time at the medical center." Lilly grinned.

"Do you really think so Lil?" Tamara eyed her friend hopefully.

"I know so Tam." Lilly smiled.

"You know I like having a best friend a lot more than I like having you for a rival. I can tell you anything and you'll be honest with me. I've never really had a true best friend before." Tam enjoyed the ride.

"The feeling is mutual Tam. This is way better than the two of us fighting all of the time." Lilly agreed.

Ren sat up in the back seat and aimed a weapon at the two of them. "Hello love. Did you miss me?"

"REN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR!?" Lilly glared at him through the rear view mirror.

"I have come to collect what belongs to me." He reached out and ran his fingers along the nape of her neck.

"Ren get with the program! I hate you and everything that your family stands for." Lilly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just keep driving princess or I shoot your friend." He had the gun pointed at Tammy's head.

"You win for now." She did as she was told.

----------------------------------------

Jenna had little Victoria dressed in a cute party dress. "How's my precious little angel." She cooed at her baby girl.

"Love mama and dada." Tori kicked her tiny legs and chattered up at her mother.

"Daddy loves his baby girl too." Matt smiled at his two beautiful girls. "She just gets prettier everyday." He picked up his baby girl in his arms.

"And bigger…this little one is growing like a weed and she's so curious about everything." Jen watched, as Tori grabbed at the shiny buttons on Matt's shirt. "She's just a precious little angel yes she is."

----------------------------------------

Andy sat in her lair and stared at the various screens. "What keeps nagging at me?"

"Angel go get dolled up or we'll be late for Shawn and Dex's graduation bash." Eric walked into the lair in search of his wife.

Andy ignored him and continued to scan the planet. "I have really bad feeling that something has happened to one of us." She slammed her fist down onto the console in front of her.

"Easy there love or you are gonna hurt Hal." Eric turned her chair around, so that she was looking at him. "Everything is fine now go and make yourself gorgeous. The kids and I are all ready and we're just waiting on you."

"If you say so Lion, but I just know that something is wrong." She let him lead her out of the lair.

----------------------------------------

Ren shot the two with the tranq gun as soon as they arrived at his ship and someone was impatiently pacing in front of it.

"I thought that we were here, so that we could get the new clearance codes for Arus's dome! Not take home royal baggage!" Prince Aaron snarled.

"The base was too secure, besides I had to collect what belongs to me." Ren glared at his friend.

"They both belong to you?" Aaron arched a brow at him and then looked down at Tam.

"No I brought her for you." Ren grinned.

"My brother will have our hides if we call attention to his latest scheme." Aaron narrowed his eyes at Ren.

"Will you chill already? No one is going to find out anything, besides we're going to Avalon not your home planet." Ren rolled his eyes at his friend.

"That doesn't do us any good. Khan is gonna be really pissed at us when they come looking for them." Aaron muttered. "I'd rather face my older brother's wrath." He secured both girls in the back of the ship.

"Khan and my parents are in the near universe plotting with Killian. Rand and Sheena are away with their rugrat Adrian and Shaitan is busy training Ryan." Ren rolled his eyes at him.

"So that's the infamous Tamara Wayne. She sure doesn't look like trouble times ten." Aaron grinned at Ren.

"These two are both trouble times ten and that's what makes them a challenge." Ren chuckled.

----------------------------------------

(Few hours later)

Shawn left his graduation bash and went to stare up at the stars. He just wasn't in the mood for a party. "WHERE ARE YOU?" He shouted up at the star lit sky.

Andy walked outside just in time to hear his shout of frustration. "She's just late Shawn, but she is coming." She assured him.

"Something is wrong Andy! There's no answer in her room and Uncle Liam hasn't seen either of them since they left this morning to attend my graduation! Call me paranoid, but that tells me that their both in trouble!" Shawn hissed at her through his fangs.

"Shawn have you told my father about this?" Andy had that feeling again that something was terribly wrong with one of her loved ones.

"NO ONE SEEMS TO THINK THAT TWO HOURS LATE IS A BIG DEAL! IF THEY KNEW THAT WE HAD KISSED AND MADE OUT THEN THEY WOULD KNOW THAT SHE WOULDN'T BE LATE FOR MY PARTY!!" Shawn shouted at her just as Keith and his father walked outside for some fresh air.

"That had better be all that the two of you did!" Keith glared murderously at him.

"Easy Daddy, remember that he knows how to control himself. Besides, he loves Lilly, and is willing to wait an eternity for her if he has to." Andy smiled at her father.

"My relationship with Lilly has nothing to do with nor is any of your business! She and Tammy aren't here and that means that something has happened to them!" Shawn was on the verge of losing his temper with them.

Dex had just gotten some very bad news and was almost in too much of a shock to tell them. "They…jjjust…found…tttheir…car…in the lake." Dex barely managed to tell them. "There were no signs of either of them and their dancing gear was still in the back seat of the car. They found the car in very deep icy cold water. They must have lost control, and were launched out into the lake…there is no way that they could have survived the impact of hitting the water, let alone the temperature of the lake." Dex felt dead inside.

Keith fell to his knees, as the agonizing loss of yet two more of his children ripped through him "NO!!! NOT MY BABY GIRL! NOT MY GRANDDAUGHTER!!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE THEM FROM US TOO!!!"

And couldn't feel either her sister or her niece. "NO LILLY!!! TAMMY!!! THEY CAN'T BE GONE!!! THEY JUST CAN'T!!!" Tears flowed down her cheeks, as the loss of the girls tore through her very soul. "I WON'T LET IT BE TRUE!!" She ran down the sloping lawn and into the woods in tears.

Shawn felt his blood turn to ice. "SHE ISN'T DEAD! I WOULD KNOW IF SHE WERE DEAD!!!" He shouted angrily at all of them, but he too couldn't feel her anywhere on the planet. "WE HAVE TOO MUCH TO LOOK FORWARD TOO!! LAURIE!! WE HELD OUR DAUGHTER IN OUR ARMS!! WHY DID YOU LET US SEE HER IF YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE MY FLOWER AWAY FROM ME!!?"

Elsewhere, inside Darian's castle Allura fainted, and everyone got deadly silent. Ariel screamed and fainted in Nate's arms. Eric raced out of the castle in search of his wife and saw her run blindly into the woods. Darian felt Allana's trembling hand on his shoulder, as they watched their son's world crash around him. Farla and Faron could do nothing to comfort their son. Gwen cuddled little Tony in her arms. Dex stood staring into the dark woods, as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. While Shawn tore at the grass with his fingers wanting desperately to hurt something anything.

----------------------------------------

(Avalon)

Lilly awakened with a very bad headache in what looked like a very plush bedroom fit for a princess. Her muscles screamed at her when she tried to sit up and she was wearing a pink filmy harem outfit. She glanced over towards the open doorway of the adjoining room and saw that Tam was beginning to wake up and that she also was wearing a similar outfit, only hers was red. "A female better have dressed us in these!" She snarled under her breath. She reached up and felt her neck and swore when she felt the choker that had been placed around her throat.

Lilly got up and stalked over to the walk in closet, where she found gowns, and more harem attire. "We must be in Khan's old palace." She called over to Tam.

Tam walked over to Lilly. "My head's coming off." She moaned. "Who is this guy and why is he so obsessed with you?"

"Ren is Fawn's long lost little brother and he seems to think that he has some sort of claim over me. I told him to get lost, but who listens to me these days." Lilly frowned when she found no weapons anywhere in the room.

"Is he the guy that kidnapped you and almost smashed the two of you into that asteroid field?" Tam arched a brow at him.

"That's him, only this time he actually planned this whole thing." Lilly continued to search for anything that she could use to help them escape. "I have to find a computer. He must have ditched my car and when they find it in the lake they'll…" Her voice trailed off.

"Think that we both died." Tamara eyed the now open doorway to their room with wary eyes. "Uh… Lil we have company."

"Are we searching for something my pet?" Ren walked over to her.

"The servants said that the two of you were awake." Aaron eyed what Lilly had done to their quarters.

"Who are you?" Lilly narrowed her eyes at Aaron.

"I'm Prince Aaron of the House of Arcane. Your cousin was once betrothed to my older brother Arislan." Aaron arched a brow at her.

"Can't you creeps leave us alone? We're both just helpless, innocent sixteen-year-olds!" Tam glared at them.

"Innocent maybe, but helpless no I don't think so." Ren chuckled. "The two of you will be joining us for dinner in one hour. The servants will show you the way. Don't make us come and get you." He narrowed his eyes at Lilly and then he and Aaron left the room.

"He must have Khan's palace all to himself. Come on Tam we have to get these chokers off of us before we have to join them for dinner." Lilly clawed at the velvety collar around her delicate throat.

"So that's why there are no locks on anything. If we resist them we get to see how long we can hold our breaths." Tam growled.

Lilly looked down at what she was wearing and growled. "He had better not have destroyed my favorite shirt and jeans!" She searched in the walk in closet and found them in the very back. "If I am going to be stuck here then I am going to wear my own clothes!" She stalked out of the closet with her clothes in her arms.

"Lilly that isn't a very good idea." Tamara hissed at her friend.

"Why did you say that Tam?" Lilly dropped the bundle of clothes in her arms and then found herself being crushed against Ren.

"Because pet I never really left." He kissed her brutally on the mouth.

Lilly broke free of her captor and slapped him hard in the face. "Hands off you beast!!" She snarled.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN PRINCESS!!" He snarled down at her and punched her hard across the face.

Lilly went flying backwards into the vanity, hitting her arm, and sending a priceless vase flying, as well as hot searing pain up her arm when it hit full force into the vanity. "You must feel really big…hitting a girl! This must compensate for being the weak link of your family!" She wiped the blood off her cut lip with her good hand.

"Leave us alone. Aaron. I'm sure that Tamara would love to see the gardens. Lilly and I need to get something's straight." He narrowed his eyes down at Lilly.

Tammy found herself being dragged out of the room. "NO!! LET GO OF ME!! HE'S GOING TO HURT LILLY!!" She screamed at Aaron.

"He won't harm his treasure too badly." Aaron tossed her up over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

"Everyone on your planet thinks that the two of you are dead. Your car was found in very deep cold water, so no one is going to come and rescue you. They will mourn your deaths and then get on with their lives. Shawn will find someone else to love and you will be mine." He watched, as Lilly's face paled at his words.

"NEVER!!! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!!" She snarled at him. "I LOVE SHAWN!!"

Ren grabbed her by her chin and made her look up at him. "YOU WILL NEVER MENTION HIS NAME AROUND ME!!" He roared down at her.

"Or what Ren?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Shawn and I are soul mates and no one will ever replace him in my life!"

Ren having had more than enough disobedience from her took hold of her, threw her down on the bed, and then pinned her against the mattress with his body. "Then I will have no choice, but to take what's mine!" He began to explore her exposed skin with his mouth despite Lilly's attempts to get free. He was just too strong and was becoming more brutal with her every time she tried to struggle.

Lilly felt terror for the third time in her life, as he continued to attack her. "Please Ren…" She whimpered. "I won't mention him again…just don't hurt my anymore."

Ren saw the terror in her face and stopped his harsh trail of brutal kisses against her alabaster skin. "We will stop for now and I will see you in one hour. Don't make me come and get you or we will finish what I started!" He kissed her once more before getting off the bed and stalking out of the room.

Lilly curled up in a ball and cried her eyes out. "Please Shawn come and rescue me before he follows through with his threats and hurts me!" She sobbed into a pillow.

Tam was thrown back into the room. "Oh Lilly! What did he do to you?" She raced over to the bed when she saw Lilly's ripped clothing and bruised skin.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed in terror when Tam touched her shoulder.

"It's me Lilly! It's Tamara. I won't let him hurt you anymore." She held open her arms to her friend and Lilly flew into them.

"Tammy! He almost...Everyone at home thinks that we're dead!! I can't stay here Tammy! I have to get out of here before he really hurts me!!" Ow!! I must have broken something when I hit that table!!" She cradled her injured arm against her. "I just want to go home!!" She sobbed against Tam's shoulder.

----------------------------------------

(Arus)

Andy ran until she couldn't run anymore then fell to her knees and cried over the loss of her sister and her niece. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE THEM FROM US!?" She shouted up at the sky.

"Oh sweetie there you are." Eric having finally tracked her down pulled her into his arms and rocked her.

"THEY CAN'T BE GONE!! I WON'T LET THEM BE GONE!!" She pounded her fists against his chest.

"Andy this isn't your fault." He continued to rock her in his arms.

"I KNEW THAT SOMETHING WAS WRONG! I SHOULD HAVE FELT THAT THEY WERE IN DANGER!!" She sobbed.

Eric gathered her up into his arms, "Come on love lets go home. I've been searching for you all night and it's almost dawn." He signaled Blacky to come and get them.

----------------------------------------

Shawn sat in the castle's Situation Room and ordered E to scan the lake for any signs of the girls. "Every square inch Einstein."

"_I understand Master Shawn, but this will take time. My sensors indicate that your body needs rest."_ E frowned at him with concern.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR SENSORS ARE TELLING YOU! I AM FINE E NOW DO AS I SAID!" He raked his fingers through his already mused sandy blonde hair.

"Take it easy Shawn." Nate placed a hand on his chair. "You look like hell kid. Why don't you go and take a quick shower while I stay here by E."

Shawn stood up and glared murderously at Nate. "I'M FINE NATE!"

"NO KID YOU AREN'T FINE!! YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO SLEEP AND ARE RUNNING ON FUMES!! THIS WAS A TERRIBLE TRAGEDY, BUT YOU HAVE TO REALIZE THAT SHE IS GONE!" Nate shouted at him.

"NO!! SHE'S ALIVE!! THEY ARE BOTH ALIVE! I WON'T LET HER BE DEAD! I WON'T LET HER!!" He ran from the room in tears.

----------------------------------------

Dex stared out at the point where the girls had lost control of their car. Every Galaxy Garrison officer and soldier was out on the lake searching for their bodies. "IF BOTH OF YOU ARE GONE THEN WHY DOES A PART OF ME STILL FEEL THAT TAM'S ALIVE!" He shouted up at the sky.

"Maybe because she'll always be a part of your heart." Farla tried to console her son.

"This just seems too easy to me. I mean her car was brand new. Why would it careen off the road like that? Air cars don't do that! Sure they still have tires, but only when the hover system goes off-line!" He continued to pace the grass until he came across the landing site of Ren's ship. "What the hell!?"

"What is it son?" Faron growled softly.

"THESE MARKS ARE NEW! THEY AREN'T DEAD! SOMEONE SET THIS ALL UP AND I KNOW WHO THAT SOMEONE IS!" Dex raced over to his car jumped into the driver's seat and headed for the castle.

"DEXTER! GET BACK HERE!!" Farla shouted after her son.

----------------------------------------

Andy emerged from her shower dressed in her favorite red silk kimono. Her parents were waiting for her in her room.

"Come here baby." Keith and Allura held out their arms and she flew into them.

"They can't be gone!"

"We know baby we know." Allura blinked back tears of her own.

"We have to assume the worst, but I have everyone searching the planet as well as the lake for them." Keith continued to rock her in his arms. "Plus Shawn has E hard at work."

"I just can't understand this! That car was brand new! How could they have lost control like that?" Andy got up and began to pace her room.

Eric raced into their room with good news. "Good News everyone. E and Hal both found that there are no signs of either of them on Arus. That means that they are still alive, but in trouble."

"Thank Arus!" Allura sighed in relief.

"That means that some maniac has them. My spies have informed me that most of our major enemies aren't in this part of the galaxy. That would give the younger generation free reign." Andy headed back to the lair. "Hal I need Ren's current location ASAP!"

"_Yes mistress anything else oh mighty one!?"_ Hal glared at her.

"Watch it Hal or I'll reprogram you into a female!" She snarled at the face on the screen. "I'm going to link you up with E and then maybe you will be able to find Ren!"

_"I am more than capable of locating Ren! He's on Avalon…I am linking up to Khan's mainframe and will have a visual for you in moments. So far there is no sign of either of the princesses. I do however know that he has a friend and here is a visual of one of the palace wings."_

"Lilly! Tammy! What on Arus are they wearing? Hal can you zoom in on my sister…something is wrong." Andy frowned.

"Tammy looks furious and Lilly looks terrified." Eric, Keith, and Allura joined her in the lair.

"I have only seen that look three times in my life once with Myria, once with Alex, and then with Sheena. They were almost…" He was so furious that he couldn't say the words.

"ANDY LOOKED LIKE THAT WHEN SHE WAS CAPTURED BY SHAITAN AND HE ATTEMPTED TO RAPE MY WIFE! THAT KID IS STEAKS!" Eric's eyes were blazing and his fangs had emerged.

"Who's going to tell Shawn?" Andy wanted to jump through the screen and kill Ren with her bare hands.

Keith's wrist-com went off and he barked into it. "What!?"

"Uh sire? We just found Prince Nathan unconscious in the Situation Room and someone has taken off with Blacky." The terrified palace guard reported to him.

"That's just great Andy! Shawn saw everything!" Eric turned to glare at his wife, but she was already in the corner of the lair gearing up, and on her way to get her sister. "Hold it right there Andromeda Marie!"

"Get back here Tony! Momma and Daddy are really busy!" Jessie chased after her baby brother, as the little one made a be-line straight into the lair and straight for his Momma. "Hi...Um…did you and Momma find Aunt Lilly and Tammy yet?" She eyed her father with wary eyes.

"MOMMA!!" Tony clung to Andy's leg.

Jasmine came in with Michael hot on her heels.

"Blacky just took off and neither of you are in him, so who boosted him?" Michael frowned at the two of them.

"That isn't your concern young man and I thought that I told you that anything concerning Blacky was off limits to you." Eric narrowed his eyes down at his son.

"Seriously father that tactic isn't going to work. I will eventually take Blacky away from you and there isn't anything that you or anyone can do about it." Michael met his father's glare with one of his own.

Keith and Allura gave each other a knowing look.

"That sounds familiar…" Keith chuckled.

"Like mother like son." Allura smirked.

----------------------------------------

Tamara dragged her friend into the shower and turned on the water so that it was steaming hot. "Snap out of it Lilly! We are in major trouble here and I'm not gonna be able to get us out of here by myself!" She shook her none too gently.

Lilly slowly came out of her shock and glared at Tammy. "What's going on? Why am I standing in the shower with my clothes on? The last thing that I remember is that creep had his hands all over me and he even kissed me!!" She shivered, as she thought of how close she had come to being attacked by Ren. "I'm fine I can handle this." She pulled herself together. "Tam, I need something dry to put on."

Tam threw her the clothes that she had been wearing when Ren had kidnapped them. "We have less than ten minutes, so you don't have much time."

Lilly dressed in record time and then immediately began searching for something to cut the collars off of them. She used a piece of the shattered vase to remove hers and then motioned for Tammy to do the same. "Damn it I seriously messed up my arm when it hit the table!" She winced in pain.

Tammy tore up her slave outfit and was using that to wrap Lilly's arm. "Hold still and I will have it set and put in a splint in a second."

"My arm is gonna have to wait! We're out of time!" She kicked open the balcony doors and raced outside.

"Lilly we can't jump! It's a fifty foot drop!" Tammy hissed.

"Then we're just gonna have to go up!" Lilly ignored the hot searing pain that was shooting up her arm and began to climb up to the roof.

Tamara was right behind her. "This is gonna be a challenge."

Lilly helped her up onto the roof. "The hanger bay is way over on that side of the palace." She pointed towards the building at the far side of the palace.

"We've got our work cut out for us then." Tamara gritted her teeth and carefully followed her friend across the slippery tiled shingles on the roof.

"Shit we just ran out of time!" Lilly winced when she heard the sound of furniture being smashed and Ren's roar of fury. "You should have woken me sooner!"

"You were mentally gone Lilly!" Tammy and Lilly stopped dead in their tracks when they came across a gap in the roof. "Now what are we supposed to do genius? Leap across the roof?" She glared at Lilly.

"It's amazing what terror can make someone do!" Lilly leapt over onto the other roof.

"Here they come and they aren't in a good mood either!" Tammy gritted her teeth and leapt next to Lilly.

"YOU TWO CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!!" Ren roared.

Lilly and Tammy ignored them, as they raced across the rooftop, and prepared to jump across an even wider gap. "That was way too close!" Tam winced, as she jarred her leg when she landed on the other roof.

"It gets worse. We have only two more jumps before we have to climb down one of the trellises." Lilly gasped in air both of them were almost out of energy.

"Why do you say that?" Tammy panted.

"Because the last jump is a gap that is over fifty feet wide and it happens to be the entrance to the palace courtyard." Lilly glanced behind them and saw that the boys had decided to take the faster route to the courtyard.

"Like we needed another challenge…damn it to bloody hell those two jerks decided to take a short cut!" Tammy and Lilly raced across the rooftops praying that they would be able to beat their pursuers to the hanger so that they could escape.

----------------------------------------

Shaitan heard someone shouting and looked up at the roof tops on the vast palace. "What's that pain in the ass up to now and who the hell are those girls?" Shaitan was not at all pleased with what the two teenagers were up to.

Ryan was also interested in the activity that was going on up on the roof. "Dad? Why are Ren and Aaron chasing after those two girls?" He frowned.

"Why does that little blonde look familiar to me?" Shaitan frowned.

"Ren has this major thing for Lilly. I'll bet that those two are up to something again." Ryan filled in some of the blanks for his father.

"If that's Lilly then that must be Tamara Wayne with her. I had no idea how much that little flower had grown." Shaitan was not about to let Ren and Aaron have their way with those two girls. He had no wish to have the wrath of Arus descend on him.

----------------------------------------

Shawn raced Blacky straight towards Avalon, only to find himself struck by the Narnia's tractor beam, and pulled into the hanger bay.

"Going somewhere?" Eric's not so happy face appeared on the monitor.

"YES UNCLE ERIC! LILLY NEEDS ME!" Shawn snarled.

"GOING IN THERE WITH BOTH BARRELS BLAZING WILL ONLY GET THEM BOTH KILLED!" Eric roared at him. "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LION NOW MISTER!"

"I was doing fine by myself!" Shawn stalked out of the lion and over to where the others were waiting for him. "You're with them too?" He glared at Dex.

"I'm here to make sure that you don't end up getting yourself killed and I'm also going to help rescue my princess." Dex met Shawn's glare with one of his own.

"Just come out and say it Dex! You're here so that you can give the girls immediate medical attention if we don't find them before Ren and his friend get to them!" Shawn snarled.

"The two of them have managed to keep one step ahead of Ren and Aaron. In fact they're running across the roof on there way towards an escape route." Andy informed him.

"Now I know why they forced us to study all of those places and planets." Shawn eyed the screen.

"Don't just stand there and watch on the monitor kid! We need to get into the cats and get them out of there!" Eric snarled at him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Shawn raced for Ty.

----------------------------------------

Lilly ignored the stinging sensation of the thorns, as she made her way down the rose covered trellis. "We're almost there Tam." She winced in pain when a thorn bit into her palm.

"Hurry Lilly! Those creeps are heading this way!" Tam jumped down the rest of the way and landed on the grass.

"Damn it they took a short cut!!" Lilly jumped down next to Tam and the two of them took off running across the field.

Tam glanced behind her and saw that some other guy and a kid were chasing them. "We have more company…some really hot older guy and a kid." Tam wheezed.

"Shaitan and Ryan? This is just great!! Like I needed another challenge!" She continued to run even though her body was screaming for her to stop.

"Care to fill me in on what the hell is going on little flower?" Shaitan appeared next to her.

"Ren wants to hurt me…" She gasped in air. "Aaron really wants to get to know Tamara! Do I have to paint a picture for you!?" Lilly snarled.

Shaitan felt like tearing Ren and Aaron in half. "Ryan is playing with them at the moment, so the two of you are safe." He grabbed the two of them and forced them to stop running.

"Ryan?! He can't handle them! He's barely a teenager!! Those two are eighteen!!" Lilly gasped for air.

"Ryan is my son…" Shaitan noticed that Lilly was in really rough shape. "Did that little brat hurt you!?"

"Yes hurt me! He will also do much more than that if he catches me!!" Lilly snarled at him in frustration.

"Andy trained you little flower. You could have easily handled him blindfolded." Shaitan narrowed his eyes at her. "Did the pain in the ass drug the two of you?! I'm not in the mood to have the wrath of Andy and Eric fall upon me!"

"Look you idiot!! I happen to be tired!! My arm is killing me and now that I have finally stopped I know that I won't be able to move for at least a few weeks!! I could careless if my sister and brother-in-law kill you!! You were supposed to keep an eye on them and look at what came out of that!!!" Lilly snarled at him.

"Look you moron we couldn't take on anyone if we wanted to!" Tam growled.

Shaitan looked up at the sky just in time to see the cats fly over head. "I'll be taking my leave now, until we meet again little one." Shaitan made his escape. "Ryan! Let Lilly's family deal with them! We're out of here!"

"Just when I was really starting to have some fun!" Ryan slammed a kick into Aaron's groin. "I will wipe the floor with you later! That's if they don't kill you first!" He vanished.

Lilly couldn't believe her own eyes. Shawn and the others were all running towards them. "Tam the rescue party finally decided to show up." She groaned.

"That's great Lil, but we just have one problem." Tam noticed that Ren was still hell bent on getting his princess. "Ren is still after us."

Shawn literally flew at Ren and tackled him to the grass. "OH NO YOU DON'T!! YOU HAVE HURT HER ENOUGH!!" He slammed his fist into Ren's face.

YOU!!? BUT HOW?!" Ren was barely able to block Shawn's attacks.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Shawn grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

'**Shawn!! He isn't worth it! Let them deal with him! I wanna go home!!'** She collapsed on the grass and curled up in a ball.

Shawn literally threw Ren down the courtyard and then went to gather Lilly up into his arms. **'I thought that I'd lost you.'** He buried his face in her hair.

Lilly buried her face against his shoulder "I just wanna go home." She sobbed.

Dex found to his surprise that Tamara actually allowed him to carry her. "I couldn't move even if my life depended on it." She moaned in pain.

Dex cuddled her even closer to him. "Don't worry princess, I'll keep you safe." He for the first time in his life had to fight off the urge to kill the boy lying sprawled face down on the grass.

"S...nice." She whimpered in her sleep.

Eric and Andy could see that Lilly was in need of immediate medical attention. "Shawn we need to get Lilly up to the ship, so that they can check her out, and make sure that she's okay." Andy placed a hand on his shoulder.

Shawn sprang to his feet and took off running towards Ty.

"Let's go home." Eric and the others headed for their cats.

----------------------------------------

Ashley and Max were waiting for them in the hanger bay. "How are they?" Ash eyed Tam and checked on her vitals. "You might feel like hell, but otherwise you'll be fine. All you need is complete bedrest for a few days." She smiled down at Tam's sleeping form and then gave Dex a reassuring look.

Keith and Allura were standing behind Max, as he checked over their daughter. "I AM GOING TO TEAR THOSE TWO IN HALF!" He eyed the bruises on his daughter's delicate skin and recalled seeing similar bruises on his sister after her first encounter with Shaitan.

Allura was more concerned with her daughter and ignored her husbands comment. "I HAPPEN TO THINK THAT OUR CHILD IS A HELL OF A LOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN GOING DOWN THERE AND KILLING THOSE TWO BOYS!!" She glared at him.

"Shawn sent him flying one hundred feet across the courtyard. He'll be lucky if he can walk again." Andy growled.

Max was trying to pry Shawn away from Lilly and wasn't having any luck. "My scan showed that she has a broken arm, is suffering from severe exhaustion, and is going into shock." He glared at the others. "Will someone please get Shawn away from her, so that I can help her!!

"WHAT DID HE DO TO HER? WHY WOULD SHE GO INTO SHOCK LIKE THIS? WHY IS HER SKIN SHOWING BRUISES ON SKIN WHICH WAS OFF LIMITS TO TOUCH!? SHE JUST MANAGED TO FALL ASLEEP AND SHE KEPT A DEATH GRIP AROUND MY NECK! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!" Shawn was in total fangs mode.

Eric knew that Shawn wasn't in any mood to be dealt with and had Ash prepare a very heavy sedative for him. "You need sleep kid. Let Max take care of Lilly for a while." He moved Max out of the way, so that he could give Shawn the shot. "You need to be strong for Lilly and to do that you need rest."

"I don't wanna sleep Uncle…" Shawn was instantly affected by the shot and fell back into his Uncle's arms.

"She's all yours Max." Eric slung Shawn over his shoulder and carried him out of the hanger.

----------------------------------------

(Days Later on Arus)

Tamara finally opened her eyes.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakens," Dex smiled down at her. He hadn't shaved, his hair was a mess, and his eyes were completely bloodshot.

Tam reached up to brush the bangs out of his eyes, only to wince, as pain shot up her arm. "I feel about as bad as you look." She whimpered.

"You've been out for five days. I've been sleeping in those two chairs, so I don't really give a damn about how I look." He carefully picked up her wrist and checked her pulse. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if my hand is going to fall off." She whimpered.

"Everything hurts like hell doesn't it." Dex gave her a worried look.

"PLEASE DO ME THE BIGGEST FAVOR OF MY LIFE AND KILL ME! I HURT!" She burst into tears.

Max peaked into the room. "Don't worry. You aren't going to die. Next time try not to sprint across Khan's palace." He shined a light into her eyes and checked her vitals. "You just overexerted your body and it's going to take time before you're back on your feet again." He produced something that would ease her pain.

"I'm fine. I don't need a shot." She pulled the covers over her head.

"Here we go again." Max rolled his eyes at Dex.

"Tamara sweetheart, why are you hiding?" Dex pulled back the covers until he could see her terrified face.

"I don't like needles and I'm not your sweetheart." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You hurt don't you?" Dex tried to soothe her with his voice.

"Yes." She sniffled.

"I care about you, Tamara. I would never allow anyone to hurt you." Dex watched, as Tam slowly lowered the blanket.

"Hold my hand."

He took her hand in his own and kissed it. "That's my girl. Just close your eyes and it will be over before you know it."

Max used the distraction and gave her both shots. "All finished Tamara." He chuckled when he saw that the two of them no longer knew that he was even there. "I'm going to check on Lilly and I want you to go to the doctor's lounge and get some sleep." He narrowed his eyes at Dex.

"I'm fine Max." Dex growled.

"That wasn't a request young man." Max wasn't taking no for an answer. "Now say good night to Tam and I'll personally escort you there myself."

"He's right Dex you need to get some rest. I'll be fine." Tam smiled up at him.

Dex gave her a kiss. "I'll be back my princess." He let Max drag him away.

"Wow and he's all mine." Tam sighed dreamily.

----------------------------------------

Shawn was driving everyone crazy. "She hasn't woken up yet!" He had returned to Lilly's side after being dragged off by his father and Uncle. Who had literally threw him into a shower and forced him to shave.

"She went through hell Shawn. She's not going to want to see anyone when she wakes up." Ash tried to make him understand how Lilly was going to react around him.

Myria joined in the conversation. "I didn't want to see anyone. I was a real bitch for weeks, but Patrick never let any of that bother him, and was there for me the entire time."

Shawn narrowed his eyes at Myria. "This is different Myria. You hated Pidge. Lilly and I love each other. I carried her and she was clinging to me. I know that she isn't going to push me away." He entered Lilly's room.

Lilly was caught in another horrible nightmare and was crying out in her sleep. "Don't hurt me anymore…I won't say it again…Please just leave me alone!"

Shawn raced to her side and tried to calm her down. "It's okay little flower. You're safe and sound at home."

Lilly flinched when he touched her and curled up into a ball under the covers. "I won't say his name again…" She whimpered.

Shawn felt as if he had been staked straight through the heart. She was hurt for saying his name around Ren. "Open you eyes love…you're safe." He used his voice to soothe away her fears.

Lilly slowly opened her eyes and saw where she was. "I'm home." She whimpered hoarsely.

Shawn had gotten off the bed and walked over to stare out the window. "You've been asleep for five days and they repaired your broken arm."

"I was having a bad dream, but I heard your voice, and knew that you were there to protect me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Lilly…" Shawn whispered hoarsely. "He hurt you because of me."

"That is not true Shawn..." She couldn't understand why Shawn was being so distant.

"You cried out in your sleep…" He blinked back his tears. "I heard every word that you said."

"Ren hurt me because he's a cruel beast. He warned me not to mention you, but that's like asking me not to breathe. I don't blame you and he didn't assault me." She whimpered shakily, as she too blinked back tears. "He had his hands all over me and his mouth was on my skin! I have never been so scared!!"

Shawn crawled into bed with her and cuddled her in his arms. "They found your car and assumed that you were dead. I wanted to die, but I knew that you were still alive. Nothing was going to take you from me. When I found out where you were…I decked Nate and stole Blacky."

Lilly started to cuddle up against him only to find that every part of her body was crying out in agony. "I HURT SHAWN MAKE IT STOP!" She sobbed against chest.

Shawn instantly felt her pain, as if it were his own. "ASHLEY GET IN HERE!!" Shawn shouted.

"Easy Shawn, she's going to be fine. She just needs time to heal." Ash walked over and smiled down at Lilly. "Welcome back sweetie."

Keith and Allura raced into the room.

"She's in pain do something!" Allura glared at her.

"DADDY!!!" Lilly caught sight of her father and burst into tears.

Ashley used that distraction to give Lilly her shots. "Relax sweetie, you're only making it worse."

She cuddled closer to Shawn. "Don't leave me." She felt him attempting to get up off the bed.

"It's okay angel, I'm not going anywhere." Shawn made himself comfortable. "Tell Uncle Eric that he'll have to chew me out later." He grinned at a not so happy Keith.

"If I promise that he'll be right back, as soon as he talks to Eric?" Keith attempted to get Shawn away from his baby girl.

"NO!! If big brother wants to see Shawn he can come here. Where's my baby kitty?" She yawned sleepily.

"She's prowling the corridor until Max gives the okay." Allura smiled down at her daughter.

"You're awake!" Andy and Eric walked into the room followed by a very large snow-white leopard cub, she immediately knocked Shawn off the bed. "Someone wanted to see you."

"Oh I missed my baby kitty." She cuddled next to Jara.

Shawn glared at Ninjara. "Nice going Uncle Eric." He snarled at his uncle.

Eric met his look with an even deadlier one. "Hey squirt can I stake…" Shawn stared wide-eyed in terror at his Uncle. "I mean steal him away from you for a few minutes?" He bent down and kissed Lilly on the forehead.

"Promise not to hurt him?" She frowned at him.

"I promise that he'll be perfectly fine." He narrowed his eyes at Shawn. "Let's go kid." He dragged him out of the room and tossed him into the doctor's lounge.

"Lilly was in danger and I had to get to her!" Shawn pleaded his case.

Eric let him sweat for a few minutes and then let him have it. "You knocked out Nate! Then you stole my lion!!! You know better than that!!! You could have gotten yourself killed!! We are a team and if you want to eventually be on that team!! You had better start acting like the junior officer that you are!! I want you to watch over Lilly for now! Do you think that you can handle that kid?"

"Yes sir!" Shawn tried not to jump for joy.

"Dismissed." Eric chuckled to himself when Shawn all but flew out of the room.

"It's about time!! I'm trying to get some sleep in here." Dex groaned.

"Sorry about that Dex…Take it nice and slow with Tam or you will have to deal with me." With that said he left the room.

"I am so dead." Dex groaned and fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------------

On to Chapter Eight

Cindra©1999-2007

DISCLAIMER I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.


	8. Chapter Eight

Generation X

Chapter 8

"Leaving the nest"

By Cindra

----------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

Arus

Keith stared at Jeff's image in disbelief. "You want me to send the kids where?"

"I am transferring them to Alpha Omega. They need the experience and it'll be good for them." Jeff narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Do I need to remind you that since the four of them have finished their academy training that they're all mine now and there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"I understand that Jeff, but why now? Andy and Eric are taking with them to the past. Bruce and Andria are getting married and they won't be back for a week or so." Keith thought that Jeff needed a little reminder.

"I'm well aware of that Keith Michael and they aren't expected until a few weeks from now." Jeff was one step ahead of Keith this time and couldn't help but rub that fact in. "Don't worry Keith your little doves will be perfectly safe under our watchful eyes."

Keith narrowed his eyes at his friend. "You win this round little brother, but if any of them get hurt or killed…" He was deadly serious. "I will personally hunt you down and skin you!" He ended the transmission with Earth.

----------------------------------------

Tamara watched as Lilly proceeded to shred her toe shoes in front of her. "WHAT ON ARUS ARE YOU DOING?!" She exclaimed in horror.

"These were in the car and I don't want them anymore." She stated coldly.

"Don't do this Lilly! You love to dance!" Tammy tried to get the shoes away from her friend.

"I loved to dance Tammy, besides it reminds me of how we got caught." She narrowed her eyes at her.

"Look at me Lillian Allura!" Tammy was not about to let her throw away her gift of dance.

Lilly glared at her friend.

"Do you blame me for us getting caught?"

"Of course not Tammy it wasn't your fault!"

"Then how can you quit dancing? We weren't dancing when we got caught!" Tammy snapped back.

"I just can't get into my dancing anymore!" She blinked back tears of frustration. "I can't sleep without having what happened to me play over and over in my head! I know that he didn't, but I still feel like he did!!"

"You're stronger than this and you know it! Don't let your fear and anger of him rule your life." Tammy reached out and gave Lilly's shoulders a shake. "If you do that then he wins and you don't want that do you?"

Their two constant shadows came running into their rooms. "What's going on Tammy?" Shawn eyed Lilly and then the ruined slippers that she still had clutched in her hands.

"She still isn't over her attack." Tammy sighed in frustration.

Shawn walked over to where Lilly was sitting and held out his hand. "Come on love. You and I are going to go someplace where we can talk about what you've been hiding from all of us."

Lilly glared up at Shawn. "I don't want another pep talk Shawn, so leave me alone!"

Shawn ignored her completely and scooped her up into his arms. "Sorry princess, but you don't have a say this time." He vanished from the room.

----------------------------------------

"You can't be serious about this Daddy! Lilly isn't over what happened to her on Avalon! How does Uncle Jeff expect her to be on Derek's team when she isn't ready for that step yet?" Andy glared at her father.

"He thinks that a change of scenery will snap her out of this state that she's in." Keith held his temper in check, but just barely.

"What do you call going to Bruce and Andria's wedding?!" She snarled in frustration.

"Don't snarl at me young lady! I hate this as much as you do, but as the head of the Alliance forces he can send them anywhere he wants!!!"

"He wins this round Daddy, but I still think that we should've kicked the GA off of Arus when we had the chance!!" She stalked out of his office.

Keith downed some pills for his headache and went back to the data pad that he had been reading. "Jeff is so lucky that I don't just give in to my instincts and kill him for this!"

----------------------------------------

Shawn brought Lilly to the theater, so that they could have their talk in peace. Lilly was anything but pleased.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She snarled. "Why did you bring me here?"

Shawn set her down on the edge of the stage and went about unlacing her shoes. "You love it here that's why."

"That was in the past Shawn! I hate it here now!" She glared at him when he slipped a pair of satin ballet slippers onto her feet.

Shawn climbed up onto the stage and pulled her up to her feet. "Dance with me." He growled softly.

"Not in this lifetime Shawn!" She hissed. "Now take me back home!"

Shawn walked over to the sound system and soon fast and loud music blared around the gym. "Show me how you're feeling." He taunted, as he danced around her.

Lilly gave in to her emotions and danced angrily across the stage. She let all of her rage and frustration show in her dance and Shawn matched her move for move, until the music came to a crashing halt causing her to fall to her knees in exhaustion. "I WAS SO SCARED SHAWN!" She finally let herself cry.

"I know that angel, but it's over now. I won't let him hurt you again." Shawn pulled her into his arms.

Lilly buried her face against his chest, "I love you so much Shawn."

"You are stuck with me forever and that my flower is a promise." Shawn let her have her cry while he held her in the safety of his arms.

----------------------------------------

Dex noticed that Tammy wasn't looking forward to their upcoming trip. "Relax love their going to love you." He tried to reassure her.

"I just know that I'm gonna panic and say something stupid." She resisted the urge to bite her nails.

"You aren't gonna say anything stupid. You don't even have to tell them who you really are if you don't want to." Dex reminded her.

"Did we pack my conscience?" Tammy eyed the stack of luggage in her room.

"Yes you packed him…" Dex chuckled, "Right in the middle of a mean chess game against E."

"Let's face it Dex. I failed my grandfather by letting my anger overtake my actions." She sighed miserably. "What I did went against everything that I was taught and he was such a great man." Tears misted her vision, as she looked over at the holo-photo of her parents on her nightstand. "I miss them so much…"

"I know that baby, but they will always be with you in your heart and in your memories." Dex held open his arms and she flew into them.

"Daddy was a Wayne and Momma was a Grayson. They fell in love during a science fair that my grandfather was holding at the University. They took one look at each other and it was love at first sight." She managed a weak smile. "This was the first real Grayson/Wayne unity by marriage and they were a perfect match for each other…" Tam broke down into tears.

"Easy beautiful you don't need to talk about this if you don't want to…" He rocked her in his arms.

"No Dex I need to talk about this…They were wonderful and so full of stories about my grandparents adventures as their alter egos…" She needed to get this out of her system. "I love to look at Aunt Dromi's paintings and now I'm actually going to get a chance to see them get married." Tammy sobbed against his chest. "I just hope that they'll understand my actions."

"They will love you as much as we do." He kissed her on the top of her head. "How long have you known Rohan?"

"I've know Uncle Rohan all of my life. He's been a friend of the family for ages. Aunt Allana and my mother were the best of friends, but Shawn and I could never really get along with each other. Although, now the two of us are like brother and sister…Oh no I just thought of something, Dexter! Rohan's twin is still alive in the past! We have to go find Lilly and Shawn!" Tam bolted out of his arms and raced out of her room.

"Tammy wait now don't go jumping to conclusions!" Dex raced after her.

----------------------------------------

Darian absently petted Ching, as he went over any last minute details with Eric. "Okay little brother, I think that we've covered everything. Just try and keep the girls away from the shopping malls or you'll never leave."

Eric rolled his eyes at his brother. "It's a little late for that warning, Big brother. Bruce included a shopping spree for Lilly as part of the trip."

"Lilly still isn't over her attack yet." Darian frowned at his brother.

"This trip will be good for all of them and quite an experience for Tammy." Eric chuckled.

"That's an understatement little brother. Meeting two sets of her very great grandparents could scare the hell out of the bravest kid." Darian sighed in frustration. "I only wish that I could go with you on this trip, but I guess in a way I'm already there."

"That's right you and Bruce were business partners weren't you?" Eric arched an inquiring brow at him.

"Bruce and I were best friends, so the odds are great that I would meet up with my younger self. Son of a Bitch!! Shit!!! How could I have been so stupid!" Darian realized his mistake. "My twin is still alive in that time and he'll know the instant that the three of you exit the portal in the Batcave!"

"Will you relax big brother! All of us wear our protective medallions and Shawn can more than take care of himself. In fact Uncle Jeff is assigning the four of them to Team Alpha Omega. Now as for me I think that Dromi and I can more than take care of ourselves." Eric saw no reason to panic about the situation.

Rohan narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Isn't that Derek's team as in the one that's based on Earth?" He wasn't happy to hear any of this.

"That would be the one. Evidently, Uncle Jeff feels that Lilly and Tammy need a change and that this experience will be good for them." Eric nodded at him and then took a swig of his drink, so that he could down some pain pills for his headache.

"How's Andy taking the news?" Rohan already knew the answer to his question, but asked him anyways.

"Like you of all people have to ask me that question! You know damn well that she's mad as hell about this!! But it's not like I can do anything to stop Jeff! He's the Commander and Chief of the Galaxy Garrison!" Eric snarled.

"I know that little brother, but it isn't like you to just let him win without putting up a fight!" Rohan snarled back.

"He only thinks that he's won, but I'll get them back eventually. It just might take some time." Eric growled.

----------------------------------------

Lilly and Shawn had gone from slow dancing on the stage to seriously making out on the upper balcony. Neither one of them was trying to behave themselves and stick to just kissing.

Dex and Tammy looked around the theater and just barely caught a glimpse of them in the upper balcony. "Hey Shawn! I know for a fact that you and Lilly are here, because your air car is parked out front!" Dex's voice echoed around the empty theater.

Shawn felt like tearing his best friend in half. "We'll be right down Dex!"

"Are the two of you okay up there?" Tammy's eyes widened when they heard what sounded like clothes rustling in the upper balcony.

"Shawn that's my shirt…" Lilly hissed at Shawn just loud enough, so that Dex and Tammy could hear them.

"Sorry about that it's not like I did that on purpose." Shawn hissed back.

"Everything is fine Tammy and we'll be down in a minute!" Lilly breathlessly shouted down at her friend.

"Looks like we arrived just in time," Dex and Tammy eyed each other, as Shawn and Lilly walked over to them.

"So the two of you decided to um…" Tammy couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"So the two of you think that you're ready to become parents?" Dex had no problem asking that question and he wasn't at all happy that his friends had lost control.

Shawn narrowed his eyes at his friend. "No! Dexter! I am not nor would I ever put Lilly into that situation until the two of us are ready as in married!!" He glared at him.

"Look Dex this was my choice!" Lilly snarled. "Mine and mine alone! It might have been a stupid choice, but I made it!"

Shawn swore fluently for two minutes when he saw the telltale marks on Lilly's neck. "Shit! Your father is gonna go into meltdown!"

Dex took out a small device from his pocket and ran it over the marks on her neck. In minutes the marks were completely healed. "You two are lucky that these bite marks aren't very deep this time." Dex growled.

"We came here because we thought that you might need to be reminded that your Uncle Adrian is still alive and well in my Great-Grandfathers time. Not that it matters much, because if Grandfather and Uncle Rohan find out what the two of you were up to well you'll be dead. Not to mention Aunt Andy and Uncle Eric…need I go on?" Tammy glared at the two of them.

"Look nothing happened so let's just leave it at that. As for Adrian being alive well we all wear our protective talismans and we'll avoid dark alleys at night." Lilly rolled her eyes at her friend. "Seriously Tammy, you worry too much. I seriously doubt that anything major is gonna happen during our little trip."

"Uncle Adrian also has to sleep during the day and we don't, so I agree with Lilly on this one. It's not gonna be much of a problem." Shawn grinned at his friends. "Now let's go get some lunch."

----------------------------------------

(Later on that evening)

Eric called the four of them to the base, so that he could give them the good news. "Let me just say this to the four of you. You might not be together this time, but there is always your next assignment, so keep a good attitude about this okay." He couldn't resist scaring them a little.

"I never even thought of that!" Lilly bit down on her lower lip. "I don't want to leave you Shawn!"

"What if they separate us? It will be awful!!" Tammy pouted.

"I'm not leaving you regardless of where I get sent and that is a promise." Shawn pulled her into his arms.

"The same goes for me Tammy. I'm not going to any base unless you're stationed there with me." Dex echoed his friend's vow.

"Enough with the hysterics! You don't even know if that even happened to the four of you yet! Now calm down and act like the junior officers that you are!" Eric ordered them in a sharp tone of voice.

The four of them immediately stood at attention in front of their commanding officer.

"That's much better." Eric had to force himself not to grin, because the four of them looked so pathetically miserable. "Now why don't the four of you look at what's on these data pads and then see if you need to get upset or not."

Shawn reluctantly took his data pad and then looked down at it. "Alpha Omega!! This is so cool!"

Lilly looked down at hers and squealed. "I'm going to be on Alpha Omega too!" She jumped into Shawn's arms and kissed him.

"Oh well here goes nothing." Dex looked down at the data pad in his hand and read where he was going. "It looks like I'll be going with you guys, because I'm going to be on Alpha Omega too!!"

All three of them glanced excitedly at Tammy, as she read where she was being sent. "I get to be on Alpha Omega too!" Tammy jumped into Dex's arms and kissed him.

Eric kept his temper in check for a few minutes, but the kids were still lip-locked. "Attention!!"

That was more than enough to get the two couples to break their kisses.

"Shawn you have watch and Dex has rounds in twenty minutes, so I would suggest that the two of you go and change back into your uniforms." He barked orders at the two young men and they reluctantly left his office and follow orders. "Now as for you two young ladies, I want you to go back home to the castle, and make sure that you're packed and ready to leave for the trip tomorrow." He arched a brow at the two of them.

"I just want you to know that being on this Voltron Force team is still my goal." Lilly walked over and gave him a hug.

"Lilly's, right this place is definitely our first choice." Tammy hugged him to.

"I'll get the four of you back. I'm just humoring Uncle Jeff for the moment." He hugged them back. "I'll drop you off on my way to pick up Andy and the kids from Max and Ashley's place." He herded them out of his office.

----------------------------------------

MK glared at Allison. "Why do you insist on following me around Allison?"

Allison blinked innocently up at the little boy that she adored and announced. "Because you're mine!"

Michael eyed the little girl in sheer terror. "MOMMY!!!"

Andy found herself with her son in her lap. "What on Arus is wrong with you?" She frowned down at him.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!!!" He wailed in terror.

"Who are you screaming about?" Andy was curious, about who was having this much of an impact on her little lion.

"ALLISON!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WITH HER!!!" He clung to her even tighter.

"That tiny little girl is harmless." Andy shook her head at her son.

"SHE IS NOT! SHE SCARES ME MOMMY!!" He hollered even louder.

Andy pried him off of her, so that she could make him look up at her. "I know that you don't believe me right now, but one of these days she's going to be the one doing the running, and you little lion are the one who will be chasing her."

"Running from me?" MK looked up at his mom, as if she were not all there.

"That's right little man from you. Now I want you to go back outside and play." She hugged him fiercely. "That includes tolerating Alison." MK raced back outside. "I need this vacation so badly." She groaned.

"So are you planning something special for Eric's birthday?" Ashley arched a brow at her friend.

"I let him have his car back and you think that I still need to get him a present?" She rolled her eyes at Ariel and Ashley.

The two women in question weren't taking that for an answer.

"You win!" She growled. "Yes I'm planning something special for him! Are the two of you satisfied now?"

"Well?" Ariel grinned.

"Yes Andy, Inquiring minds are dying to know." Ashley teased.

"Sorry you two, but that information is classified." She smiled secretly.

"Well our present to the two of you is to take care of the kids while the two of you are enjoying some quality time together." Ariel walked over and gave her sister a hug.

"Lilly, Shawn, Dex, and Tammy are also going with us too and those four need chaperones at all times." Andy rolled her eyes at them.

"Richard and Barbara can amuse them, besides the four of them aren't kids anymore. The four of them are young adults now" Ash tried to reassure her.

"Young adults that happen to be head over heels in love with each other." Eric entered the all girls' conversation.

Andy glanced up at him and yawned sleepily. "So is everything set for tomorrow?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart. You really need this time away from our little monsters." He reached down and picked her up in his arms. "I've already got the kids rounded up and you my sleepy princess need to get some sleep. Goodnight ladies." He carried her out of the room.

"He's just so good to her." Ariel sighed dreamily.

"At least we don't have half of the responsibilities that those two take on everyday." Ashley sighed.

"Nor would we want them." Ariel and Ash went to go check on the kids.

----------------------------------------

Eric tucked Andy into bed and then tiptoed out of their room.

"Mommy seems so tired lately Daddy." Jessie frowned up at her father.

"That's why your Mommy and I are going on this vacation sweetie." Eric whispered down at his daughter, as he closed the doors to the master bedroom.

Jasmine walked over to them with Tony in his arms. "To Aunt Andria's wedding to Uncle Bruce?" She whispered.

"Let's go into the living room and I'll tell you guys all about it okay." He herded them down the stairs.

"Okay Daddy."

"Okay guys here's the deal. Your mother and I are going away for a few weeks to Bruce and Andria's wedding. The three of you and your brother are going to be staying with your Aunt Ariel and Uncle Nate while we're gone."

Tony was not happy with the plan at all and burst into tears. "NO GO!! YOU STAY!!" He howled.

Jasmine tried to calm him. "It's okay Tony we'll keep an eye on you."

Jessie looked up at her father and stated. "Don't worry Daddy. Jaz and I will make sure that our little brothers stay out of trouble."

"WHO MADE YOU THE BOSS OF ME!!!" MK stomped over to them.

"I'M OLDER, SO THAT MAKES ME YOUR BOSS!!" Jessie hissed back.

"IN YOUR DREAMS JESSICA RAVEN! YOU MAY BE OLDER THAN I AM, BUT I AM GRADE'S AHEAD OF YOU AND THAT MAKES ME INTELLECTUALLY SUPERIOR THAN YOU ARE!!" Michael and Jessie were about to declare war on each other.

"Knock it off you two!" Eric got between the two kids. "This is the main reason why…" Eric didn't get a chance to finish what he had to say, because Andy came stomping down the stairs and stalked into the room.

"THIS IS WHY I NEED THIS VACATION!!! I'M SICK AND TRIED OF THE TWO OF YOU FIGHTING OVER EVERYTHING! I CAN'T LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES WITHOUT THE TWO OF YOU SNARLING AT EACH OTHER! I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I LOVE THE TWO OF YOU, BUT I JUST WISH THAT THE TWO OF YOU COULD ACT LIKE YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!!" She roared down at the two in question. "OH MY GOD!! IT'S HAPPENED I SOUND LIKE DADDY WHEN ALEX AND I…NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!! I'M TURNING INTO MY PARENTS!!!" She went running back up the stairs.

"Look what you two did to mother!!!" Jasmine snarled at them.

"ENOUGH!!!! THERE WILL BE NO MORE ARGUING!! ARE THE THREE OF YOU CLEAR ON THAT!" Eric roared down at them causing the kids to race over and hide on the couch. "If I even hear that any of you have had one fight when we get back…" He narrowed his eyes down at them. "You two won't be able to sit let alone stand for an entire week, because you will receive your first spanking and you will be grounded for a month! Do you understand me!?" He glared at MK and Jessie.

"Yes father you made your point." MK whimpered.

"Jessica Raven?" Eric glared at his oldest.

"Yes Daddy." She whimpered.

"Good." He calmed himself down. "Now come here and give me a hug." He held open his arms and the kids all ran over to give him a hug.

"We're sorry. We love you and Mommy very much." The three of them chimed in unison.

"I love you too just try and get a long okay." He hugged them all and scooped Tony into his arms. "Now go tell your mother that you're sorry and then get ready for bed."

Tony cuddled against Eric's chest. "Love Daddy and Mommy."

Jessie and MK timidly poked their heads into their parent's room. "We're sorry Mommy."

Andy sat up in bed and patted the mattress on either side of her. "Come here you little monsters."

The two of them eagerly raced over to cuddle against her.

"I know that it's hard for the two of you to get along together, but please try." Andy ruffled the hair on each of their heads.

"It's just not fair Mommy. MK is constantly showing us up in school! He's can't be right all of the time!" Jessie sniffled.

Andy took a deep calming breath, but someone very familiar poked her head into the room. "I was in the neighborhood and thought that I would come over and say hi." Alex smiled at her sister.

"Aunt Alex!" MK grinned.

"Auntie Alex!! Jessie echoed her brother.

"Are the two of you giving my baby sister a hard time?" Alex frowned down at him.

"We'll try and do better…we promise." They jumped off the bed and hugged their Aunt.

"Okay you two go downstairs and see your cousins. They can't wait to see you. Your father is visiting with your Uncle Chris." Alex gave them a playful pat on their rears and they raced out of the room.

"Was I that loud?" Andy collapsed against the pillows.

Alex walked over and joined her sister on the bed. "Yes and no." Alex gave her sister a hug. "Chris and I have decided to stay for a few months. To tell you the truth though…" Alex smiled. "I missed you."

"I have never missed you so much in my entire life." Andy hugged her back.

"Daddy says that Jessie and MK are worse than we were. Is that even possible?" She arched a brow at her sister.

Andy rolled her eyes at her twin. "Michael is way above the twins level of schooling. This makes Jessie extremely jealous of him and that instigates fight after ear splitting fight."

"Chris and I have always loved your oasis, so why don't we stay here and take care of your brood while you're away on your trip." Alex offered her a solution.

"Oh Alex…are you really sure that you want to do that?" Andy eyed her in disbelief. "I mean its okay with me and we have more than enough room for all of you. But do you really want your little angels to be tainted be my little monsters?"

Alex winked at her sister. "Trust me baby sister. I will have them getting along with each other by the time you return and that is a promise."

"You're the best Lexi." Andy hugged her fiercely.

----------------------------------------

(Next Morning)

Lilly and her parents were in the process of saying goodbye.

"So I guess that this is it Huh…" Lilly blinked back tears.

"I expect you to try and have some fun…" Keith was blinking back tears of his own. "That is if your Uncle Jeff lets you." He growled hoarsely.

"I'll try to Daddy. It's not like I'll be on my own or anything…" She tried to keep it together. "I mean Drew, Derek, Kane, Fawn and the rest of the gang will be keeping an eye on us."

"My baby girl is leaving…" Allura who was already in tears whimpered miserably.

"So is all of our stuff going to be sent to Earth and waiting for us when we get back from our trip?" Lilly was losing the battle with her emotions and could barely speak.

"Ninjara and Ching are going with you and we will make sure that the rest of your things are sent to the base." Keith pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"This isn't forever you guys…" Lilly sniffled. "I mean Eric will get us back here before you know it!" Lilly could barely talk. "I'll miss you so much, but I'll call and check in with you everyday and even leave messages for you on your email." She found herself being hugged by both of her parents and it almost killed her to wiggle out of their loving embrace. "I love you both so much." With that said she raced out of the room in tears.

----------------------------------------

(Andy and Eric's Lair)

"So are all of you ready to go?" Andy smiled at the four teenagers.

"I'm ready, but I didn't think that my parents were going to let me leave." Dex sighed.

"Yours too?" Shawn rolled his eyes at his friend. "Mom was crying, so hard that she was creating her own stream. Not to mention Dad's lecture on Uncle Adrian and his goon squad."

"I'm so nervous that I'm going to start biting my nails and I never bite them." Tammy whimpered shakily.

"Mom and Dad were both crying and it tore my heart out when I had to go." Lilly wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I know that this is hard on the four of you, but you have two weeks of relaxation before we throw you to the lions." Eric teased them.

Alex walked over and gave Lilly a hug. "Hello little sister."

"Lexi! When did you get home?" Lilly hugged her back.

"Last night. I see that you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." Alex's statement made her sister blush.

"I look like you and Momma." She smiled shyly.

"She's the most beautiful creature in the universe." Shawn pulled Lilly into his arms and kissed her on the nose.

Chris gave Eric a knowing look. "Those two are this close to…" He didn't have to complete what he was trying to say.

"I know that Chris. This isn't the time for those four to be off away from their parents, but Uncle Jeff insists that they need this change." Eric sighed in defeat.

"What's wrong lion? Can't stand to see baby sister grow up?" Andy stood on her tiptoes and whispered that into his ear.

"You feel exactly the same and you know it." He hissed back.

"Yes, but she'll be with us for two weeks, and my guess is that something serious has already happened between Lilly and Shawn." Andy gave him a knowing look.

Eric narrowed his eyes at Shawn. "What makes you say that?"

"She wants to dance again and she's so happy around him that she's glowing." Andy smiled happily.

"I know that she's all grown up now, but I can't help but remember that little girl that hid under your wedding gown right in the middle of the cathedral." He pouted.

Andy kissed him soundly and then turned towards the rest of the group. "Okay you four let's go." Andy found herself being hugged by her kids and little Tony had to be pried off her leg by his Uncle. "You take good care of all of them Shadow and I am sure that Dria will love this little bundle of fur." Andy cuddled a snow-white cub in her arms.

"Bye have a good time!" Chris and Alex called.

"Bye Daddy!! Bye Mommy!! We'll miss you!!" The kids coursed as the group entered the portal.

"Bye babies! Andy called back to them.

"Be good!" Eric shouted back to them just as the portal was closing.

----------------------------------------

Next Chapter 9

I don't own the Original Voltron Characters, or the DC characters, but everything else is mine!! Do not use any of my original characters!! They are mine! There are to many plagiarizers out there and I am sick of them stealing other peoples ideas!! It takes a lot of hard work to write a story and that work should be respected.

Cindra©1999-2007


	9. Chapter Nine

Generation X

Chapter 9

Vacation at last

------------------------------

I know years since new chapter well surprise happy reading!

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

' Is what I call the Heartlink or private communication between a two characters usually a couple. Or in rare cases parent to sibling. (This is usually the way that soul mates talk to each other when they don't want anyone to know what they are saying.)

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

Now on with the story

-------------------------------

(Gotham City)

Bruce, Andria, Richard, Barbara, and Alfred all stood by the portal as it activated announcing the arrival of their family members. None of them were prepared to see that Lilly was no longer a little girl, but a beautiful young woman.

"Would you look at that…" Dick couldn't believe that the young woman standing next to Shawn was little Lilly.

"That's cute little Lilly?" Barbara narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "She looks practically all grown up to me."

Bruce and Andria wasted no time greeting them. "What no kids this time?" Dria arched a brow at her sister.

"Not this time it's just the two of us and the teenagers. Let me introduce you to the newest member of our family." Andy turned to look at Tammy, who was currently trying to hide behind Dex.

Bruce noticed the young lady that was hiding behind Dex and was puzzled about why she seemed to be so nervous around them. "Hello Dex care to introduce us to your princess." He tried to get a better look at her, but she was hiding her face against Dex's back.

Dex could feel Tammy's trembling form begin to shake even more as her grandfather attempted to get closer to them. "This is the love of my life and my very own beautiful princess Tamara Edwards. She usually isn't this shy, but then this is her first experience at time travel." Dex reached behind him and pulled her into his arms.

Tamara's heart almost stopped when she heard him call her the love of his life. She was his princess and here she was standing speechless in front of her great-grandparents terrified out of her mind. _Damn it Dexter why did you have to go and say that I'm nervous enough as it is! _She thought as she desperately tried to force herself not to faint in his arms. For one thing she was still holding Ching and he wouldn't like it if she dropped him onto the hard stone floor of the Batcave. She didn't seem to have much control of her arms and lost her grip on the poor little ball of fur.

Ninjara saw that her furry friend was about to be dropped and caught Ching's collar with her teeth just before he hit the ground.

Bram was curious about the visitors to his den and flew over to them to get a better look. He landed on his perch just behind Dex and Tamara.

"That's odd he usually hides when there are strangers near him. Don't be afraid he won't hurt you." He tried to keep Tammy from screaming in terror when she realized that a very large and very ancient bat was hanging behind her.

Tamara pulled out of Dex's arms so that she could look at the huge bat. It eyed her curiously and she eyed him back.

"Is that a real bat?" Dex's eyes widened.

"Bram is the guardian of the caves. He really is a very ancient and harmless bat. He usually hides from strangers." Bruce walked up next to Tammy. He couldn't believe that she was just standing there eyeing the bat instead of clinging to Dex in sheer terror. "Don't worry he won't harm you." He growled softly.

Tamara looked over at her great grandfather and then at Bram. "I know…" was all that she could manage to say. She couldn't believe that she and her great grandfather shared the exact same eyes. "Hello I'm Tamara."

"Hello." Bruce smiled down at her. "Is there a reason why Bram is acting this way?"

"How would I know…?" She blinked innocently up at him and began to explore the cave.

Bruce watched as Bram continued to follow her around the cave. "Where is she going?" Bruce arched a brow at Andy hoping that she would supply a little more information.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Andy shrugged her shoulders. "Lion, why don't you and I go and see where our sleeping quarters are?"

"Andromeda I'm not tired and we just arrived here don't you want to visit for a while?" Eric frowned at his wife.

"That's okay this is Dromi's first time away from her brood so it's only natural for her to want to spend as much quality time as possible with you." Andria giggled.

"I have prepared the same rooms that you and Master Eric stayed in before. I trust that you remember the way, Mistress Andy." Alfred smiled knowingly at them.

"Go on you two we'll catch up later." Bruce grinned.

"You four try and stay out of trouble." Eric swept Andy up into his arms and vanished.

Lilly decided to focus on Dick and Barbara. "Hi there handsome is she the one that you couldn't stop talking about?" She smiled at Barbara. "You're even prettier than he described. This might take a while so Shawn and I are going to go raid the kitchen." She remembered the little ball of fur in her arms and handed it to Andria. "Dromi forgot to give you this." She handed the cub to her sister and then dragged Shawn out of the cave.

"She's adorable." Dria cuddled the cub in her arms. "Dex? Would you care to tell us why all of them decided to desert you?" Dria arched a brow at him.

"Not even if I was held at gun point." Dex shrugged his shoulders as he watched Tammy proceeded to find every secret part of the Batcave.

"She seems to know this place better than you do Dick and you've lived here a very long time." Andria continued to glare at Dex.

"Would you believe blind luck?" Dex fought back the urge to run.

"I don't think so." Dick growled.

Bruce had followed her up to the upper floor and watched as Tammy sat down in front of the main computer. "Exactly where are you from in your time?"

"Earth…I was born in what used to be the United States, but everything is different now. The places that used to go by certain names have changed…even Gotham has a different name…" She was back home again and all of her nervousness had vanished.

"You seem to have been here before, but how? Unless you happen to be our…" Bruce was finally beginning to put two and two together.

"My full name is Tamara Andria Wayne and the reason that I know all about this place is because I used to explore it all of the time, before my parents died in the bombing, and everything in my life went to hell." Tammy waited to see how Bruce would react to what she was telling him.

"You don't have to go through this again Tammy…I know what recalling all of that does to you." Dex went to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I have to do this Dex. There were bombs going off all over the city and nothing had happened like that for a very long time. My parents, both highly renowned scientists, were at the Wayne Science and Research Center finishing up on the prototype for a new version of Earth's Voltron and were killed instantly when the bomb went off. I was returning home from school when I heard about their deaths…" She blinked back tears. "I was so angry that the Galaxy Alliance hadn't done anything to save them that I vowed to get even. I decided that they were my new enemy…I disabled ships, crippled their dry docks, and never once got caught. When Uncle Rohan was notified of my parent's deaths he came and brought me to Arus…I'd taken on the alias of Nightshade while I was on Earth and continued to attack the base there at night. I didn't care that they would think that Aunt Andy was the one doing the raids. Shawn caught me trying to sneak out and minutes later Lilly came running to him to cry on his shoulder about what they were saying about Andy. I lashed out at Lilly and that's when Uncle Rohan decided that I needed to see a shrink. That's where I met Dex, a promising fourth year medical student, but he was still one of the enemies so I decked him when he tried to help me."

"Oh yeah, it was love from that moment on." Dex grinned. "After that Lilly having had enough of her attitude stopped Tammy in her tracks and then she lost a little bit of her anger towards us."

"Lilly took Tammy down?" Dick frowned in amazement.

"At first I spent the first part of my probation with Dex and his family. I'd never taken orders like that in my life so naturally I fought them every chance that I got. Lilly seemed to be a constant thorn in my side and that got even more annoying to me." Tammy hated talking about this and had to fight to think of what to say next.

"Those two never could get along with each other. They were constantly at odds with each other. That's until they ended up mud wrestling after trying to beat each other in a race. She decked me again this time and gave me a nasty looking shiner." Dex glared down at her.

"Well after that Lilly and I were forced to share the same quarters at the castle…we learned to tolerate each other and became the best of friends. My new family seemed to be healing all of my anger and loss for my parents." Tammy finally let the tears fall down her cheeks. "This cave brings back so many memories…"

Dex could feel everyone staring at him. "Go on Tammy tell them the names of your parents." He prompted her with a soft gentle growl in her ear.

"My parents were Dr. Brendan Richard Wayne and Dr. Amber Barbara Grayson." She whimpered softly as she got up from the chair that she was sitting in.

Bruce walked over and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Are you really okay now?" Bruce growled hoarsely.

"Yes my new family has healed me…I'm also a medical officer in the Galaxy Garrison, so that keeps me busy too." She was so nervous that she was trembling. "I'm sorry that I failed all of you…I wouldn't blame you for being disappointed in me." She sniffled.

"You were hurting angel…Dick and I can relate to what you were going through. I however had Alfred to keep me in line and Dick had me. You obviously had no one at first and that fueled your anger." Bruce pulled away from her so that he could look down into her eyes.

Tammy pulled out of her grandfather's arms and went over to sit down on the stairway that led up into the mansion. "Daddy had an AI version of Alfred. He liked to call it my conscience. I was just too angry to care about any of his advice and went on plotting my revenge anyway." She raced up the stairs and into mansion.

Dex attempted to flee, but found himself cornered by the four of them. "She really has gone through hell, but she really is okay now."

"Is she really okay now?" Barbara asked softly.

"She really is fine now…She's no longer enemy number one…she graduated at the top of her class from the academy and even earned a spot with Shawn, Lilly and I on Alpha Omega." Dex tried to make his way to the stairway.

"Why that team? Doesn't Eric want all of you on his team?" Dick growled.

"Yes, but Jeff gives the orders and even Eric has to follow them. Jeff seems to think that Lilly and Tam need this experience." Dex shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would two sixteen-year-old girls need that kind of training?" Andria frowned. "Is there something that you aren't telling us?"

"Lilly and Tam are also extremely gifted ballet dancers…A few months ago the two of them were on their way back to the castle when they were kidnapped by Fawn's younger brother Ren and his friend Arron." Dex gritted his teeth as he remembered what the girls had been put through.

"Go on Dexter." Bruce growled.

"Ren staged an accident to make all of us think that their car had gone crashing into the icy cold waters of the lake…Shawn and I wouldn't believe that they were gone and finally found the evidence that the two of them had been taken off world. Tammy was never really touched by Aaron, but Lilly was almost raped by Ren. The two of them escaped by climbing up onto the roof of Khan's palace, they had managed to get to the palace courtyard when all of us arrived to rescue them. They were both running from their abductors and didn't stop until they saw us. Shawn almost ripped Ren's head off with his bare hands. The two of them were both laid up for weeks and Lilly refused to even look at another pair of ballet slippers. Her broken arm was a constant reminder of what she went through. Look that's all that I'm going to tell you! I have to go make sure that Tam is okay!" Dex went in search of Tam.

----------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Shawn were in the home theater watching a movie. "Wow and I thought that Andy was tough check out those moves!" They were watching Matrix.

"So we're just as good as they are Shawn." Lilly rolled her eyes at him then looked up when Tammy entered the room. "Tam come here and take a look at the hunks fighting each other in this movie!" She called to her friend.

Tammy merely sat down in the sofa and stared off into space.

"The babes in the movie aren't that bad on the eyes either." Shawn grinned.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him in disgust. "I was just trying to get Tam's mind off of everything and did not need your opinion on the figures of those females in that movie!" She got to her feet and stalked out of the room passed Dex.

"Come on Lilly I was only kidding around!" Shawn chased after her.

"Are they going rounds with each other again?" Dex walked over pulled her up into his arms and then sat down on the couch with her cuddled in his lap. "We've only been here for less than what twenty minutes?"

"Lilly's still on a highly sensitive trip, poor Shawn doesn't even know what to say anymore." Tam sighed. "Sorry for leaving you like that in the cave."

"That's okay love." Dex rested his chin on top of her head. "Although I did cave and tell them all until coming back to my senses and going to search for you. This place is massive in size more like a castle than a manor."

"Yes very much so and it gets grander with each generation. I'll show you it during our time off after we get settled on the base." Tam smiled. "I love this room and the amazing view that it gives you."

"Whose been watching over the manor since…"

"It's okay Dex, since my tantrum?" Tam smirked. "I really have no clue how to run the Wayne legacy so Aunt Gwen is the executor of the estate for me. I knew that it would hurt too much to ever live there again. I love Arus it's my home now and I wanted to do something good with the Wayne Legacy, so the manor was turned into the Wayne School for gifted children."

"All that matters is that you're happy, healthy, and loved by a family that loves you." Bruce stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry grandpa…" Tam blinked back tears.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I know what it's like to thirst for revenge and let that run your life. The only thing that matters is that you got passed it and didn't let it control you." Bruce walked over and sat down on the edge of sofa. "The Russian ballet is in Gotham performing Swan Lake. I have season tickets and was wondering if you and Lilly would like to see the command performance?" He reached over and brushed way a stray tear.

"I'd like that." She nodded.

"Good because tomorrow we can spend the day shopping and get pampered while the guys do their male bonding thing." Andria and Barbara walked into the room.

"I think that we can figure out something to pass the time." Dick smirked. "Tonight Bab's and I are going to take the four of you out for pizza and a movie. Where are Lil's and Shawn?"

"Lil's was in a mood again so my guess is that she's pounding the tar out of something in the gym." Tam sighed in frustration. "She's not really over her ordeal yet, so her moods are off the scales at times. Yesterday she shredded her toe shoes because they reminded her of what had happened to her, but Shawn got through to her or so we thought anyway."

"Odds are that Aunt Andy and Uncle Eric are in tune with their moods and are going to check on them as we speak." Dex sighed.

"Come on you two I'll fix you a snack in the kitchen." Bab's smiled at them. "Plus there's strawberry shortcake that Alfred made that's just dying for us to cut into and enjoy."

"Yum I'm starving." Tam's eyes lit up at the thought of the sweet treat.

"You three go enjoy your treat." Bruce kissed the top of her head and got up to leave the room.

"I want to go check on Lilly." Andria frowned when Bruce pulled her into his arms.

"And we will my love." Bruce kissed her on the nose.

"I'll go check on Shawn." Richard sighed.

---------------------------------------

Andy reluctantly pulled out of her husbands arms. "Lilly and I need to have a long overdue chat." She sensed her baby sister's mood and all thoughts of spending quality time with Eric were put on hold for the moment.

"Those two have damn rotten timing…" Eric raked his fingers through his hair and groaned in frustration. "Yeah and I need to go chat with Shawn."

"She's in one of her moods might as well get a workout out of it." Andy went about getting dressed in her unitard. "Don't pout Lion we'll have plenty of time for us and we can discuss why you're so razzed about passing thirty." She blew him a kiss and vanished.

"I'm not razzed about passing thirty. I'm just in desperate need of quality time with my wife." Eric grumbled as he pulled on his sweats and set off after Shawn.

---------------------------------

Lilly was kicking and punching the crap out of the heavy bag while music blasted from the speakers system in the gym. "I don't ever want something like that to happen to me again! I never want to be so vulnerable like that! Be a victim!"

"You were wearing one of those lovely control collars a victim you weren't." Andy appeared out of the shadows. "Vulnerable yes baby sis, but you never made yourself a victim." Andy went about stretching as she spoke calmly and softly to her sister. "You got Tam and yourself out of the situation and that's what matters in the end. You didn't give up, pulled yourself together, and escaped.

"Go away Dromi!" Lilly glared at her sister.

"Not until you and I come to an understanding." Dromi went over to the mat. "You think that you're vulnerable and a victim that's not the attitude you need when joining Derek and Kane's team. It'll only end up getting you hurt or worse killed."

"Take that back Dromi!" Lilly stalked over to her.

"Prove to me that you can handle yourself in a fight and maybe I will." Andy arched a brow in challenge.

"You're on big sis! I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Lilly went all out and started their little sparing match with lightning swift moves that her sister easily matched.

"Come on Lilly this isn't even impressing me a little." Andy laughed as she earned what would be considered the first point in a match by sending Lilly sprawling on her back with a well placed move that Lilly didn't even see coming.

Lilly vaulted back up to her feet and went on the attack again using every move that she knew and still her sister didn't even so much as miss blocking any of her moves. "No fair you're immortal now!" She went flying over sisters shoulder landing at Shawn's feet.

"Do you see any sign of temper?" Andy helped her back up to her feet. "Thanks for the warm up baby sis." She wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Warm up?! I used every move that I know to challenge you and it was only a warm up!?" Lilly eyed her in disbelief.

"Holly shit that was a warm up?!" Dick stood next to Shawn eyeing Andy in total disbelief. "I'd hate to see her going all out."

"You'll get better with time and Derek's guidance will be good for you." Andy set about performing a flawless master level kata blindfolded.

"How am I going to be able to pass the Hades program if I'm only a warm up for my sister?" Lilly was pulled up to her feet by Shawn. "I'll be the laughingstock of the team

"No you won't Lil not even I could best her in a match." Dick thought that Bruce was the ultimate fighter in martial arts, but he was wrong. "Andria never lets it all go when she spars with Bruce, but then she's got extreme control too."

"We're just as good as Jay and Zach and they made the team, so we'll be fine." Shawn held her close.

"What the two of you need is to forget all of your troubles and just enjoy your free time while you have it and we can start by going out for pizza and a movie. There's a marathon going on at the theater and then around the corner there's an all night pizza place that serves the best pizza that you've ever tasted." Dick grinned at the teens.

"Sounds good to me, but we still have to get clearance from big brother and sis." Lilly shot the two of them her best pleading look.

"By all means go have fun. Just try and be back at a decent hour." Andy winked at her sister.

"Don't worry I'll keep them all reigned in." Dick grinned.

"Go on just try and stay out of trouble okay." Eric gave in to the look that she was giving him.

"We will you two are the best!" Lilly was all smiles again.

"Us in trouble never, besides what kind of trouble can we get into by just going out?" Shawn shrugged. "I mean what are the odds of us even running into my dad let alone my Uncle Adrian."

"Rohan's still out of town on business and Adrian tends to prowl Europe and has yet to show his face here in Gotham or in the States." Dick thought that would make them feel better.

"Rohan is in Tokyo visiting his mother and checking on one of his thousands of pet companies that he has under his wing. Highlander Inc. is quite frankly as vast of an empire as my own." Bruce and Andria joined the four of them. "He's got several research labs in Japan working on developing a cure for his allergy and his mother oversees them, evidently one of them is very close to reaching a solution to curing his allergy and he wanted to see the results first hand."

"Dad's not cured yet?" Shawn arched a brow at Bruce.

"No but not for lack of trying," Andria sighed. "He's so close to the cure that he can almost taste it and it's really taking a toll on his attitude as of late."

"Well it must frustrate the hell out of dad to not be able to enjoy walking out in the sun, but I know that he comes up with the cure any day now so that'll change soon." Shawn wished that he had read his fathers pre-serum journals instead of just skimming through them and reading the good parts. "Come on Lilly let's go tell the others that we're cleared to have fun." He and Lilly left the gym.

"Two of them are sixteen so try and get them all home at a decent hour." Eric growled at Dick.

"No sweat Eric they'll be fine with Bab's and me." Richard left the four of them alone. "Enjoy you're quality time alone."

"Alone has a nice ring to it." Eric swept Dromi up into his arms and vanished.

"Gotham's on its own tonight." Bruce has similar plans in mind for him and Andria.

-----------------------------------------

(Later on that evening at intermission at the Vampire Film Festival)

"You idiot!" Shawn was not amused at Dick's choice of film nor was he happy with the audience seeing as the bulk of them were creatures of the night. He wasn't all that sure that it was safe for Lilly, Tam, and Bab's who had gone to the ladies room. "You really are a piece of work Grayson!"

"What's your problem Shawn it's just a movie none of it's real!" Dick couldn't believe that Shawn was having a meltdown over his choice of flick. "I thought that you'd get a kick out of Blade! I mean he's a good guy just like you're Dad!"

"Shawn he didn't know that you loathed vampire films so cut him some slack." Dex hissed at his best friend.

"No I will not cut him some slack Dexter! Look around you and then tell me that I'm wrong to be furious with him!" Shawn swore under his breath when he recognized one of Adrian's goon's from his Dad's journal. Han's and Lacross had just walked in the front doors. :Son of a Bitch you and Uncle Bruce sure have a lousy tracking system and we have to get the hell out of here before they sense who I am! It's not gonna take long seeing as we're in a theater filled with creatures of the night and two of them are my Uncle's henchmen!: Shawn use his mind to relay that to the two of them venom laced every last word.

"Shit let's go get the girls!" Dex hissed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that they flocked to movies like this. We'll get the girls and then leave the theater another way." Dick felt lower than low already for his misstep and wasn't about to let anything happen to Bab's or his teenage charges.

"I don't care Dick the only thing that I care about is getting all of us the hell out of here." Shawn stalked towards the ladies room with Dex and Richard on his heels. **'Lilly are the three of you alone or is it crowded in there?'**

**'We're the only ones in here at the moment…what's got you in such a temper?' **Lilly gasped when the three of them barged into the ladies room and then proceeded to barricade the door. "And here I thought that I was just getting edgy! Those are the real deal aren't they?" She hissed at Shawn.

"I thought something was odd when those two amazons that were in here didn't have reflections!" Tam raced for the windows and opened them. "I say we exit this place as in yesterday and find someplace that patrons to the living!"

"Rohan's away so the others are out in force." Bab's was a pro at tense situations and didn't lose her cool. "Do we signal Bruce or not?" She fingered her watch.

"Not unless we absolutely have to now let's just get the kids out of here and someplace safe." Dick was also in complete control. "So far we're in the clear let's not chance it by sticking around."

The kids were already standing outside in the alleyway. "Well don't just stand there chatting let's go!" Shawn hissed then swore when a black limo cut off their escape route as they raced for the back of the theater and Richard's Aston Martin that was parked only a block or so away.

"If the six of you value your lives you will get in the car now!" The door opened and a familiar snarl ordered them.

"Shawn that sounds like…" Dex hissed at him.

"Yeah Dex I know and he sounds beyond pissed." Shawn hissed back.

"Is that who we think it is?" Lilly and Tammy gulped nervously and contemplated going back and confronting the theater of vampires rather than face their Uncle in a temper.

:Richard and Barbara get your asses in gear now! That goes for the four of you kids as well!: Rohan was jetlagged and grouchy as hell seeing as his trip had come up empty again and they were back to square one with his serum.

The six of them reluctantly joined him in the limo.

"So uh Rohan did you have a nice trip?" Bab's eyed him warily.

Rohan signaled his driver to take them back to his sanctuary and then focused on the six of them. "It was uneventful and mother was happy to see me. Richard are you going to tell me why I'm staring at a younger image of myself with dark hair or am I gonna have to call Bruce?" He got out his mobile phone and had his thumb on speed dial.

"Andria and Bruce invited them here for the wedding. Lilly is Andria's baby sister…"

Lilly managed a small smile.

"Tammy is her cousin…"

Tam managed a slight wave.

"Shawn is her cousin of sorts…"

Shawn met the younger version of his father's look with one of his own.

"Lastly but no less important than the other three is Dexter he's a close friend of Andria's family."

Dex managed a nod.

"They just arrived this afternoon with Andria's twin sister Andromeda and her husband Eric." Dick answered his question as cryptically as possible.

Rohan couldn't help but notice that they were wearing medallions similar to the ones that were in his heirloom collection. "Exactly where did the four of you procure those medallions?"

"My father gave them to us for protection against the darkness as well as the creatures that tend to dwell there." Shawn was still trying to gauge this younger version of his father, but saw no reason to not answer his questions truthfully. "All of our family has them."

"So your family from are Hunters?" Rohan arched a brow at the young man who was doing his best to act unafraid of him.

"In a way yeah you could say that my family and Lilly's are a form of hunter." Shawn shrugged.

"Look kid I just got back from a seventeen hour flight from Japan where a deal that I've been waiting for forever fell through!" Rohan was not in the mood for attitude from a teenager that reminded him of himself so much that he could have been his son. He was getting so pissed off that his features were starting to vamp out.

"Shawn he's gonna figure it out sooner or later so just tell him already." Lilly hissed into Shawn's ear.

Rohan's eyes narrowed at the two of them. "Tell me what?"

"Thanks a lot Lillian I was trying to figure out a way to do this!" Shawn hissed back.

"Well then figure it out already before he vamps out completely!" Tammy wasn't so sure that she trusted her godfather seeing as he was still not cured.

"So you do know what I am and that explains why I felt what I did when I stepped off my jet. I felt three distinct presences none of whom were previously on this planet before…" Rohan was nearing the end of his patience and was about to call Bruce.

Dick snagged the phone out of his hands. "Look Rohan it's nothing major enough to bug Bruce and Dria!"

"The four of them wanted alone time and my big sis and her hubby aren't ones that you wanna um interrupt them during quality time…" Lilly bit down on her lower lip when he fixed his look on her. "They're on vacation from their little ones and they rarely ever do that…"

"The two of them are the other two presences that I felt when I arrived and you four most definitely are not from this time. It explains why there was no way to check into Andria's background."

"Gods even in this time he knows all it's just not fair!" Shawn was now sulking.

"Now we're getting somewhere, so where exactly are the four of you from?" Rohan arched a brow at Shawn.

"Well if you're not gonna tell him then I am." Dex finally said something.

"Dexter shut up! It's Shawn's place to tell him not yours!" Tammy hissed at him.

"We're from the thirty-first century…" Shawn growled. "We aren't even from the near universe…sorry that's this part of the galaxy…Andria, Uncle Eric, Aunt Andy, Lilly, and I are from the far universe and reside on a Planet called Arus. Dex is from a planet called Lera. Tammy was born on Earth…"

"How did Bruce meet his soul mate…"

"Andria has a twin sister who tends to like to go on adventures by herself. She's beyond brilliant and she chose this time line to visit for one of her adventures and bonded with Bruce, Richard, and Alfred. They came for a visit in our time and Bruce met Andria they fell for each other end of story." Shawn shrugged his shoulders as if this very conversation was boring him.

:Stow the attitude son I'm not in the mood.: Rohan was all but certain that he was sitting across from his son and decided to test his theory by using his mind to finish their chat.

:Go to hell father! We just got here this afternoon and this moron thought that he'd be a smart ass and took us to a Vampire film festival! Not only that, but Uncle Adrian's goons showed up there too, so take what I tell you and like it!: Shawn snarled at his father. :I'm sorry that you've yet to develop you're serum, but that's not an excuse to scare my princess or Tammy! The two of them have been through enough in our own time and don't need you adding to it as well!:

:You are exactly what I needed to see…she was right when she said that my life was gonna change, but it was a good change…then again she's always right...: They arrived at his newly completed mansion that he'd had specifically built on the ruins of an old eighteenth century church and he was Bruce's closest neighbor seeing as his land bordered Bruce's vast grounds. "Everyone out we'll continue this conversation inside. Feel free to raid the kitchen or watch movie I've got as extensive of a collection as Bruce does. Richard you might want to at least leave him a message seeing as the Bat signal is shining in the sky."

"We've gotta check this out can we leave the kids with you in the mood that you're in or not?" Barbara frowned at Rohan.

"They'll be fine, but I can't say the same for the two of you when you explain to Bruce that you took them to Vampire central to see if you could scare my kid." Rohan narrowed his eyes at Richard as they walked into the main house. "Monster 101 never attend a festival with a theme that deals with dark creatures of the night and that includes werewolves as well."

"Look it's not like I deal with vampires or werewolves on a daily basis! I deal with psychopathic super villains that wanna rule or blow up the world! I didn't know that they flock to film festivals like that! I just thought that they would like films like that seeing as Shawn is well…" Richard found himself slammed against the wall and then lifted off his feet by Shawn.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU IDIOT! I AM NOT A VAMPIRE IT'S JUST IN MY GENETIC HISTORY! I DON'T GET A RUSH WATCHING PEOPLE GETTING SLAUGHTERED WHEN IT HAPPENED TO MY GRANDMOTHER IN REAL LIFE! I LIKE CLASSIC SCIENCE FICTION FLICKS LIKE STAR WARS, STAR TREK, NOT HORROR MOVIES!!" Shawn was in a full temper so he was in full fang mode.

"Yeah Shawn I got it no horror movies it won't happen again…" Dick tried to pry Shawn's hand from around his throat, but Shawn was as strong as The Man of Steel.

**'Shawn Alexander McCloud you let him go this instant or Tammy won't be able to be born! It's not his fault that he's clueless about certain things!'** Lilly snarled at him.

"Damn it Shawn! Stop trying to kill my great-grandfather! He's turning blue!" Tammy hissed.

"Sorry son, but it has to be done." Rohan gave him a shot to knock him out and Shawn fell back into his arms.

Dick was on his knees gasping for air. "Remind me never to piss him off again…"

**'I told you that it was a bad idea, but do you ever listen to me?' **Barbara helped him up to his feet then grabbed him by the ear.

**'Hey Bab's let go!'** Dick yelped as she led him out of Rohan's place.

-----------------------------------------------

Andy snuck down to the kitchen for a midnight snack. She picked up a note that was left on the counter. "Might be in after one…gonna take the kids to a movie marathon…No worries…Richard." She read the note aloud.

"There you are." Eric came up behind her pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck.

"I was hungry, so I raided the kitchen…"

"The kids home yet?" Eric reached down and snagged half of her hero sandwich.

"Hey that was my snack!" Andy sulked. "As for the kids, well, I haven't checked yet. Dick took them to some sort of movie marathon."

Eric led her back upstairs and to their rooms. "They need to have a little r and r, so we'll let their curfew slide this time."

"You're right lion." Andy yawned. "I mean what trouble could they possibly get into a Tellurian film festival…" Eric's kiss silenced her and she was once again climbing the steps of heaven in her lions arms.

Batman was surveying what the theater after what Gotham's finest concluded was a riot situation consisting of cult members from two vampire devoted gothic factions had gone off against each other. "It looks like a horror movie in here."

**'Bruce where did Dick and Bab's take the kid's tonight?'** Nightshade had never seen such horrific crime scene in her life. "This was not the work of vampire lovers try the real thing."

**'He was taking them to a film festival and that he thought that Shawn would…Son of a Bitch it must have been here, but there are no signs of any of them.' **Batman's mood went from bad to worse and he slammed his fist into the wall. "I have come up against some of the sickest minds in the world, but this kind of carnage is off the scales!"

"Holy mother of god! What the hell happened to this place?" Nightwing and Batgirl arrived.

"I think that it's safe to say that Adrian or someone like him has announced his arrival in Gotham. Now as for the two of you where in the hell are your four charges and I had better like the answer!?" Batman snarled at the two of them.

"Yes and they had better be safe." Nightshade growled.

"The four of them are in good hands. Someone is back early from his trip and he's teenager sitting for us." Nightwing eyed the two of them warily. "Shawn said that he recognized two of Adrian's henchmen, so it's safe to say that this could very well have been him and his clan of vamps."

"We left here an hour ago and this happened?!" Batgirl was not handling seeing the carnage in front of her. "Oh god I think I'm gonna be sick…" She ran outside to get some fresh air.

"Look I've already been snarled at by Rohan and Shawn tried to kill me so no lectures are necessary. I know that I messed up big time, but the important thing is that we weren't anywhere near this place when all of this went down." Nightwing wasn't handling it any better than Batgirl was, but he had to suck it up in front of Batman and Nightshade.

"I'm going to check on Batgirl do not hurt him too badly." Nightshade needed air herself and vanished from the theater.

"HOW CAN ANYONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?! I MEAN DID THEY HAVE TO FEED ON THE WHOLE THEATER?!" Nightwing's snarl echoed around them.

"It's his personal mark when he claims a city as his territory only this is one territory that he can't have." Batman stalked out of the theater. "Let's go Nightwing we have a city to patrol. I'll bring the Wing here to me that way our ladies head back home."

"Yeah that sounds good to me I don't want either one of them tangling with these monsters. What about Rohan and the kids?" Nightwing growled.

"The four of them are safe with him for now and I want to make sure that this was their only target for tonight." Batman stopped in front of Nightshade and Batgirl. "Night and I have this covered you and Batgirl can head back."

"We're fine don't go into protective mode major." Nightshade folded her arms in front of her and scowled at the two of them. **'I'm just as skilled as you are and you know it!'**

The Batwing was hovering in stealth mode above them.

"That wasn't a request the two of you can monitor things from the cave while Night and I patrol the city in the Wing." Batman growled as he pulled her into his arms for a long kiss then personally set her in the Batmobile. **'I'm not saying otherwise Dria, but Barbara isn't handling this as well as you are and I think that it's best if you take her back home.'**

"You two be careful." Batgirl was pulled into Nightwing's arms for a long kiss. **'I mean it man of mine don't try to go one on one with them until we get all the details from Rohan! '**

**'I don't plan on tangling with these monsters unless I have to. I'll feel a hell of a lot better with you and Andria at home. I'll see you in a few hours love of my life.'** Nightwing picked her up and set her on the Redbird. "We will."

"See you in a few hours." Nightshade closed the top of the Batmobile and headed for home. **'Love you come back to me in one piece.'**

"Don't do anything stupid." Batgirl growled at Nightwing before she gunned the Redbird's engine and spun out of the parking lot. **'I love you.'**

"Let's go kid and then afterwards we'll go collect the kids at Rohan's Penthouse." Batman landed the Wing in the parking lot.

"Oh he's not at his Penthouse try his mansion. He's the owner of the place by the manor." Nightwing got into the Wing.

"So he was the mystery buyer." Batman got in the pilot seat and strapped in. "Now that's a neighbor that I have no problem living by and that's one headache that I don't have to deal with anymore. His land borders the entrance to the Batcave."

"Yeah well he turned the old church ruins into something that could rival our manor." Nightwing accessed the caves computer mainframe from the Wing and grinned when he read the readout on his screen. "It's not vampires, but we've got a robbery in progress at the Grand Escape Mega mall."

"Perfect I need something to take out my frustrations on and they'll do nicely." Batman headed the Wing towards the Mega-mall

----------------------------------------

(Rohan's place an hour or so later)

Rohan watched as Shawn polished off his second hero sandwich, half a bottle of pop, and a bag of cheese curls. "It's not gonna work we will eventually have our father and son chat." He finished off his protein shake that was specially formulated for his special metabolism and his way of avoiding having to drink blood of any kind. "The other three seem to be settled in the Media Room watching movies."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Shawn had moved on to a box of Hostess Ding Dongs. "I've got to figure out a way to smuggle this stuff back to our time this stuff is great!" He bit into the chocolate treat and was in bliss.

"Let's start with how old you are." Rohan set a variety of junk food treats in front of his son.

"I'm nearly twenty." Shawn bit into a Twinkie and closed his eyed in bliss.

"Are you an only child?"

"Hardly, I've got my share of siblings that make me crazy." Shawn rolled his eyes at Rohan.

"I take it that your mother is still alive and well."

"Dad think about what you just said and then who you are and then ask that question again. Yes Mom is very much alive and well and devoted to you for eternity and you are hopelessly devoted to her." Shawn smirked at his father.

"Is my brother alive?"

"No, but then that all went down long before I was born and none of you like to talk about it." Shawn finished off the bottle of pop. "He had this wicked crazy vendetta against Lilly's family for some reason and that was his undoing seeing as Lil's comes from a family of Shadow warriors. I think that you're under some gag order and couldn't really tell anyone why Uncle nutcase was so hell-bent on revenge, but then again you did make it so that Gram's son would be safe from him and hid him on Arus with another family."

"Mother has a son?" Rohan stared at Shawn in disbelief.

"Yeah he's my Uncle Eric and is married to Lilly's big sister and Andria's twin Andromeda." Shawn nodded. "Although none of us had a clue until a few years ago when a situation triggered that part of his genetics. You were just as floored as all of us were and Gram's was beyond that cuz you told her that he'd died when he was a baby. Not to worry though it's all good back home. The four of us are here on a sort of vacation before we have to report on Earth."

"Report as in…"

"In our time the three universes are basically at peace and under something called a Galaxy Alliance and the peacekeepers are a force called Galaxy Garrison. Their main base of operations for the near universe is Earth, the base of operations for the middle universe is Tara, and the main base of operations in the far universe is Arus. All three universes have robot guardians that go by the name of Voltron. Lilly and Tam are junior officers and Dex and I lieutenants… our first assignment is with Alpha Omega it's an elite team that's based on Earth. It's sort of like joining the family business and we're honored that we got that for our first assignment. The choice one is being a pilot in Voltron, it'll happen eventually for Lilly and I. Now as for Dex and Tam their medical officers, but are just as skilled as the rest of us are. Uncle Eric and Aunt Andromeda are the pilots of two of Arus's robot cats. She's a Major and he's a Colonel and basically the commanding officer of Arus's forces…" Shawn was proud of what he'd worked his tail off to achieve.

"Fascinating now are you finished with your snack, because you and I are gonna take this chat into my lab." Rohan arched a brow at his son.

"The girls are sleeping on the couch…" Dex joined them in the kitchen. "Did you say lab?" He never turned down a tour of anyone's lab and he had no doubt that Rohan's would be fascinating to see.

"Yes my lab." Rohan nodded. "I'm so close to a breakthrough and I think that analyzing Shawn's blood might just be the key to what's missing from my formula."

"I've seen the serum and it has a luminescent quality to it." Dex offered him a clue.

"Yeah it glows in the dark and is neon green in color." Shawn reluctantly got off the barstool and stood in front of his father. "Well let's get this over with…"

"Don't worry son I know what I'm doing…I'm just retired from practicing medicine right now." Rohan put his arm around Shawn's shoulders and led him out of the kitchen.

"He's just not big on needles or seeing his own blood." Dex smirked. "Sara is the one that's taking after you though; she tends to focus on animals rather than healing people.

"Shut it Dex that was need to know information." Shawn snarled.

"Telling him that isn't gonna hurt the time stream and fear of shots doesn't make you a coward. Besides half the family hate needles that's why we changed to the hydro method of administering medicines." Dex rolled his eyes at Shawn.

"Yeah well who likes being a pincushion." Shawn grumbled. "I'll only tell you that Sara, Teddy, and Daniel are the names of my siblings anything else is classified for now."

"It's good to know that I have something to look forward to." Rohan was happy and he hadn't felt that way in centuries.

------------------------------------------

(Sometime later nearly dawn…)

Dex and Shawn were sacked out on the couches in his lab while Rohan continued to develop the serum. After analyzing Shawn's blood he had managed to isolate what was missing in his formula and the finished product was just as Shawn had described. "Finally after all of these centuries I'll be able to walk out and enjoy the sunshine again."

Shawn blinked sleepily at his father. "Yeah that's it…glad I could help." He was barely awake, but there was no way he was gonna miss watching this. "Go ahead dad it's gotta be nearly dawn by now and you'll get to enjoy sunrise again."

Rohan prepared a dose of the serum and administered it into his arm. It felt like white hot heat was shooting through his veins and he had to grab the counter for support.

"Yeah it's been described as shooting fire into your veins, but it goes away in a few seconds." Shawn sat up on the couch. "You'll still have eternal life, fangs when you're in a temper, you can still fly, vanish, and keep your meta-human speed and strength."

"Those are things that I can more than live with." Rohan hadn't felt this alive and energized in centuries. "Go back to sleep son I'm gonna go watch the sunrise." He chuckled when Shawn instantly fell back to sleep. "Yeah he's my kid alright."

"It's about time. I was about to go check on the boys." Batman, minus his cowl, met him at the top of the steps that led down to Rohan's own lair of sorts. "Richard is watching over the girls."

"So what was it this time did someone try and take over the city again?" Rohan arched a brow at his best friend.

"I'll get to that after you enjoy you're first sunrise in what nearly two millennia?" He wasn't about to ruin this moment for Rohan it would wait until later.

"That bad eh…" Rohan walked passed him and over to the doors that led out to the veranda and opened them. "Gods I never thought that I'd ever be able to see another sunrise again. It's good to be alive again." He walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning sea air.

Bruce watched as his best friend reveled in being able to see and feel the sun again. "How does it feel to know that you have a brilliant future to look forward to?"

"I feel alive again now that I have my freedom and a brilliant future to look forward to. Now tell me just how much of a mess did my brother cause in your city last night?" Rohan was well aware of the fact that Adrian and his clan were in Gotham. "Shawn saw two of them so my brother had to be skulking around nearby."

"The theater looked like the scene of a mass murder in a horror movie, but then that's how he prefers to announce his arrival in a city. Thanks for getting them out of there had I known what Richard was planning I would have changed his plans to taking them to the multiplex instead…." He was interrupted by his mobile.

"So even Batman can't live without his mobile," Rohan arched a brow at Bruce.

"I don't normally carry it with me, but then right now I'm off duty." Bruce flipped open the phone and smiled when he saw that it was Andria. "I'll be home in a little while angel…" He was cut off by Andy screaming in his ear.

"WHERE THE ARE THE KIDS!? IT'S DAWN AND THEY'RE NOT HOME YET!! THEY HAD BETTER BE FINE OR YOU'RE STEAKS!" Andy was beyond furious with her soon to be brother-in-law.

Bruce actually looked scared. "They're safe and nothing happened to any of them…"

"I WANT THEM BACK HERE BRUCE AND TELL RICHARD THAT HE'S ON MY HIT LIST TOO!"

"Who is it on the phone and how is it that they scare you to death?" Rohan took the phone from Bruce. "Message received congratulations you've actually made Batman break out in a cold sweat…hello…hello…" Rohan frowned when it sounded like the phone had been dropped and the line went silent and then Eric picked up the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MY WIFE?!" Eric was in no mood.

"Nothing that would cause her to faint now who the hell are you?" Rohan growled back.

"No wonder she fainted." Eric chuckled. "You were supposed to be out of town, so I take it big brother that the kids are with you?"

"So that must have been Andromeda and you must be Eric." Rohan tried not to laugh when Bruce raced into the house to go wake up the kids. "I just got back last night and instantly sensed the three of you which was a fortunate thing because I got the six of them out of a potentially dicey situation. I took them to my place and bonded with my son."

"Dicey situation? The kids are all okay aren't they?" Eric growled.

"He took them to a vampire film festival not knowing that events like that tend to draw the real deal there in droves." Rohan couldn't help but take the phone away from his ear when Eric snarled in what seemed like a dozen languages.

"Go on big brother I'm listening."

"Shawn, being my kid was furious with Richard's idea of fun and well aware of the situation around him, so he got all of them out of the theater by way of the ladies room window. I was already waiting outside and they caught a ride with me. I settled here at my place fed them all, showed them my media room, and watched as Shawn did his best to try all the junk food that he could eat. His stalling tactic was all for naught, and the two of us with the addition of Dex adjourned to my lab where I used a sample of his blood to finally achieve success in creating my serum. I'm standing on my veranda enjoying my first sunrise in nearly two millennia and I'm about to taste food again as well." Rohan was starving and headed into the house.

"Look I know that you wanna experience everything as in right now and I understand that, but Dromi just found out about what went down at the theater last night and really needs to see the kids. She's been stressed out as of late and this isn't helping matters any." Eric growled.

"Oh very well, I'm curious about meeting the two of you anyway. We'll see you in a little while." Rohan ended the call.

"The girls are all set as is Dex, but Shawn's still out like a light in your lab." Bruce took his phone back from him.

"Yeah he's my son alright." Rohan chuckled. "Take the other three back to your place for now that way you're future sister-in-law won't be still on meltdown and I'll bring Shawn after I've showered and changed."

------------------------------------------------------

Andy paced in front of Eric in the Batcave. "Adrian like that was the last thing that I wanna deal with on our first time away in like an eternity from our kids! Not only that, but the kids could have been caught up in the middle of one of his trademark feeding orgies!!! Thank Arus Uncle Fangs came back early from his trip!"

"Calm down Dromi nothing happened and the kids are all fine." Andria was trying to narrow down any of Adrian's possible locations on the Batcaves vast computer mainframe.

"Look on the bright side of things Rohan and Gwen are gonna be cured now and all because certain events went down like they did last night." Barbara tried to make her see the lighter side of things rather than the dark. Her attempt at trying to get her to relax only made things worse.

"JUST ONCE I WISH THAT WE COULD GO SOMEWHERE AND ACTUALLY HAVE A NICE RELAXING VACATION INSTEAD OF CONSTANTLY HAVING TO STOP AND PUT EVERYTHING ON HOLD TO SAVE THE WHOLE BLASTED UNIVERSE FROM DOOM AND GLOOM!" Dromi screamed in frustration and then stalked over to the stone steps to sit down and bury her face in her hands. "Is that such an impossible wish..." She burst into tears.

Eric walked over and sat down beside her and she threw herself into his arms. "Shh baby it's not gonna be like that…" He crooned against her hair.

"I'm just so tired of it Eric! I came here to get away from all of that, but no the fates as usual threw a situation at us that we're honor bound to make right again. Only we can't kill three of them or the two of us won't be together and I'd end up with Shaitan…" Andy sobbed miserably against his shoulder.

"Sweetheart you're blowing things way out of proportion we're eternal you and me. No one and nothing is gonna get between us ever." Eric rocked her in his arms. "If I didn't know any better and the timing isn't right by two years yet…"

Andy pulled back from him to look soulfully up into his eyes. "I'm just a stressed out emotional basket case right now and no I'm not pregnant with Samantha and won't be until Tony is around five. By that time MK will be off driving Uncle Jeff and Mark crazy, Tony will be in school, and the girls will be dare I say it on the verge of being teens with their sights set on your worst nightmare boys." Andy smirked when Eric shot her a look of panic at the mention of their girls and boys in the same sentence. **'The way things are going between these four they could be well onto starting families of their own. I mean I seriously don't think that it's fair after all that they've gone through to want the four of them to have to wait until Lilly and Tam are eighteen to move on in their relationships. No seventeen is gonna be the magic number for the four of them. I just have to convince Daddy…Momma will be an easy sale Daddy is gonna take careful planning to get him to see things my way.'**

**'Plot later three of our missing teens just arrived with Bruce, but so far no sign of Big brother or Shawn which means that he's strategizing no big surprise there.'** Eric pulled them both up to their feet. "Breakfast is being served up in the dining room." He gave the three of them a look that said beyond words that none of them were in for it and no one was gonna get reamed.

"Is Aunt Dromi okay?" Tam eyed her worriedly. They had overheard her emotional rant then sobbing just as they were entering the Batcave. It wasn't something that any of them were rarely privileged to see.

"Yeah sis we're sorry if we're causing you to have a breakdown." Lilly worried her lip with her front teeth. :I mean it's a good thing that Sammy isn't on the way yet because I don't really think that you could handle any more stress right now.: She walked over and gave her sis a hug.

"I hear you there baby sis and no you're not causing me to have a breakdown I just needed to vent and have a good sob on my lion's shoulder." She hugged back.

"I've got a fully stocked med-kit so just say the word and I'll give you something to help ease your stress level." Dex eyed her with concern it was clear that Dromi was stressed out beyond measure and the doctor in him could see that it was taking its toll on her.

"Look Dex I refuse to be on a drug induced high for any of my vacation. Eric is all the stress relief that I need, but thanks for your concern." Andy looked up at Bruce and Richard. "Don't look so stressed you two if worst comes to worse I'll just open the portal and send for some major reinforcements. After all three of them did take down Adrian, Hans, and Lacross…" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Rohan with Shawn sound asleep in his arms.

"And that would be who exactly?" Rohan arched a curious brow at the young woman staring wide eyed at him.

"Um what happened to Shawn?" She skirted the question entirely.

"Lack of sleep we bonded last night," Rohan locked eyes with hers. He decided on bending the rules by attempting to pick her brain, but found himself locked out. He set Shawn down on one of the sparing mats in the lair. _Impossible no one can block me out!_

"Nice try, but I was taught by the master." Dromi smirked.

Dex rolled his eyes at Rohan. "He hasn't been able to sleep for days and is in dire need of some sleep. Isn't that right Lil's?"

Lilly turned a shade of bright crimson from the roots of her golden haired head to her pink stained toenails and bolted from the room.

**'Oh really nice Dexter Faron you just had to go and say it didn't you!'** Tam raced after her cousin.

**'Don't be that way Tam! I didn't mean it that way! I meant that he hasn't been getting any sleep for months because of what happened to the two of you!'** Dex could feel seven sets of eyes on him.

"EXPLAIN NOW AND DO NOT SPARE ME THE DETAILS!" Eric let go of Andy stalked over and grabbed Dex by the neck.

Dex grabbed frantically at his throat. "I can't breathe..."

"Oh can't you? Here is this better!" He grabbed hold of his bomber jacket and lifted him off the ground with one hand.

Dex nodded grabbing his throat and gasping for air.

"Good now talk!"

"Tammy and I went to check on the two of them before anything could happen!! I swear it!" Dex locked eyes with him knowing full well that would be the only means of escape and that Eric would see that he wasn't lying.

"Honestly Eric Anthony let the poor boy go he's obviously telling the truth!" Dromi pulled on his arm.

Eric let him go and he bolted up the stone steps. "Sorry but he mentioned intimacy between Shawn and Lilly and I temporary lost my sanity." Eric winced at the look that she was sending him and felt as if he were three.

"Heaven help whoever ends up dating your girls." Dick eyed him warily when Eric whipped his head up to glare murderously over at him. "Hey not that it's gonna happen for a long, long time yet…" Dick grabbed Bab's and raced up the stone stairs to the safety of his rooms.

Rohan's phone chose that moment to ring in his pocket breaking the tension in the air. He flipped it open it was his mother. "Hello Mother…Yes I know that I was supposed to call you when I got in…Already it just went down last night and it's already world wide news…You're where…Mother I know how blasted dangerous my twin can be and no I don't want you anywhere near this…What?..." Rohan raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "You took the other jet after I left…Mother it's complicated…No you're mind's not playing tricks on you… I'm at Bruce's…Yes mother he knows everything no surprise there seeing who his alter ego is…Where exactly are you…" The call ended. "Mother…Mother…Damn she hung up on me…"

"Um I know that Eric is having a melt down and everything, but we've got a visitor…" Tam used the intercom to converse with them it was safer that way.

"That answers that question." Bruce watched Eric's face for his reaction as he walked over to the intercom on the console and answered his granddaughter. "It's alright Tam we'll be right up."

"Ok grandpa. It's all good though she seems to be in a really good mood and is currently raiding the breakfast buffet."

"Sweetie she hasn't been able to bask in the sun for over two millennia, let alone taste anything so that's to be expected." Bruce chuckled.

"Bruce would you kindly tell my son that I would like to see him now and for him to bring the three that he's so obviously hiding down in that cave of yours up to see me." Gwen's soft musical voice echoed around the cave.

"Welcome back and no I can assure you that he's not hiding anyone in my cave." Bruce shook his head in amazement of just exactly how much about him that she knew. "One is currently dead to the world on one of the sparing mats, the other is my soon to be brides twin sister, and lastly but not any less important is her husband. The three of them arrived yesterday afternoon for our wedding…"

"By the Goddess will you just tell her already! She's not made of glass! My god Mom is one of the strongest willed women that I know!" Andy rolled her eyes at the men in exasperation. "We're here from the future to attend my sister's and your wedding! It just so happens that Shawn is Uncle Rohan's first born son with Aunt Allana and Eric is Gwen's son and my husband it's as simple as that!" Andy was pulled into Eric's arms and silenced with a kiss.

"By Merlin's beard she's a firebrand." Rohan shook his head in disbelief as he silently stowed away the name of his future soul mate. Allana what a beautiful name he thought as he once again drifted into his the future is bright mood again.

"Oh you have no idea." Bruce rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Honestly Bruce that comment was not necessary and for you're information Darian Rohan she's had to be a firebrand to survive! We both have in our lives!" Andria stalked up the stairs in a temper.

**'Dria I didn't mean anything by it! It's just been a long night!'** Bruce gave chase after her.

"Where am I…" Shawn roused from his sleep sitting up to run his fingers through his sleep tousled dark hair. "Why am I sleeping on a sparing mat in Uncle Bruce's lair? Gods those two can never cool it for five minutes…" He rolled his eyes at Eric and Andy who were still kissing.

"Son look me square in the eye and tell me that you and Lilly aren't as devoted to each other as the two of them." Rohan stared down into eyes identical to his own. "Does the theater two days ago ring any bells?"

Shawn narrowed his eyes at his father. "Look Dad I hate it when you pick my brain and what's between my Princess and I is private! Nothing happened we'd had a very rough patch for two months…The hell with this I'm gonna find Lil's and get something to eat!" He vanished.

"It's gonna be one of those days I just know it." Rohan rolled his eyes heavenward then turned to look over at the love birds. "Mother is waiting to meet you little brother you catch up on quality time with the firebrand later."

"Go on Lion I'll be up in a little bit." Andy finally broke off their kiss then turned to narrow her eyes at her Uncle Rohan. "Uncle Fangs and me are gonna have a chat."

"Don't hurt him too badly," Eric shot Rohan a look that said I wouldn't want to be you right now and then vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me introduce myself properly my name is Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson. My title is Crowned Prince of Arus. I'm a Major in the Galaxy Garrison, wife of Colonel Eric Anthony Lawson, and mother of four." Andy was drawing on her training as heir to the throne showing a rarely used but no less lethal future Queen side.

"Yes I know that all of you are from the future from Shawn, but little else." Rohan matched her look with one of his own. He was royalty by blood and a prince by rank so her introduction hardly impressed him. "What I don't know is how in the name of Merlin you can block me out."

"Don't fang out on me Uncle Rohan it's not going to get you anywhere with me…" She felt him trying to pick her brain again and shot him a disappointed look. "Forget it. I thought that you would be the same, but I was wrong. I guess you need to live another thousand or so years to be the man that I know back home. A total stranger who befriended a nine-year-old little girl and became her mentor and Uncle of sorts who helped her grow up into who she is today." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and turned to walk up the stone steps.

Darian used that moment of vulnerability to slip into her mind and was given a glimpse of what he had to look forward to from the moment he befriended an adorable lost little girl. He was shown the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on with breathtaking aquamarine eyes and a gorgeous cascade of strawberry blonde hair…then flashed forward to the birth of Shawn…before he was finally shut out by a beyond furious Andy. "I know it was sneaky…" He went flying across the room after she punched him in the jaw.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!" Her eyes blazed with fury and hurt angry tears. "I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

Rohan rubbed at his sore jaw feeling about two inches high at the look of hurt and betrayal that she was giving him. "I'm sorry little blossom. I knew better than that, but then I hate being in the dark about anything…"

Andy stalked over to him and sat down beside him on the mat. "You're like a surrogate father to me so I know all about your thirst for finding out every single detail, but I also know the rules that you instilled in me and have no wish to face the music when I get back home. I have never met who you tend to growl about other than at official royal functions and for some reason they've taken a shine to my Michael a mystery that remains unsolved to this day." She gave him the most hurt soulful look that broke his heart. "I would love to tell you all really I would, but rules are rules and I wish that you would just accept that."

"You have my word." He found himself hugged by her. "Now is it against the rules to tell me why you happen to be stressed out of your mind? Child of my blood or not you are still mine and I can't bare to see any of the ones that I love unhappy."

"I've four little ones at home. Jessica and Jasmine are twins and my first born. Michael Keith was born three years later. Tony my youngest was born two years after that. MK is a highly intelligent little boy gifted with the powers of the mind. He's also surpassing his big sisters in school and that causes fight after ear splitting fight." She let herself cry against his shoulder. "This invitation to Andria and Bruce's wedding was my chance to get away for a while and spend time with Eric. Now that's all muddled up because your blasted twin brother and his goons showed up and ruined everything."

"Sibling rivalry I know it all too well." Rohan let her cry as he soothingly rubbed her back. "We'll have none of that defeatist attitude. The two of you will get to recharge and as for Adrian we'll deal with him when the situation arises and not before." Andy was snoozing in his arms. "It's gonna be okay little blossom I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside on the terrace

"Sorry…what was that again…" Eric was more focused on what was going on down in the cave than what his mother was asking him.

"Eric you know very well that you can trust Rohan now let the two of them have their talk." Andria narrowed her eyes at him.

"He was walking around in her head without her permission and she's not at all happy with him, and just so you know Andria I have every right to use my soul bond with my wife whenever I wish to." Eric bristled at her accusation flushing under his bronzed complexion.

Andria was about to say something else, but a look from Bruce told her don't push it.

"No ones saying otherwise Eric now if all of you will excuse us Dria and I we're going to adjourn to our suite the two of us didn't get any sleep last night." Bruce pulled Dria up to her feet and the two of them vanished.

"So that's where your mind has wandered off to." Gwen smiled knowingly as she viewed the holo-cube once more. "I was saying that you have given me something very special to look forward to during the long years ahead. I have you, a beautiful daughter-in-law, and the most precious grandchildren. I also know that Rohan is going to be truly happy and blessed as well." She smiled over at Shawn who was currently on his second helping of breakfast.

Eric would rather cut off his right hand than crush her dreams of the future so he did the only thing he could and smiled at his mother. "You are the best mother in the universe more than any son could ever wish to have and I love you very much as do the kids."

"It must be very trying on the two of you to be away from them for any period of time." Gwen poured herself another glass of juice.

"More like relief seeing as two of them fight like cats and dogs over everything." Shawn said.

"Lilly and I were never as bad as Jessie and MK are and that's saying something." Tam nodded.

"The two of you were bad alright, but the sibling rivalry going on between Jessie and MK is near off the scales." Dex rolled his eyes.

"Tammy wasn't surpassing me in everything nor was she three years younger than me. Jessie is his big sister by three years and sees that as her right to lord over MK." Lilly countered waving a piece of crisp bacon at Shawn.

"Lord over MK not likely he's got an unlimited intelligence, is excelling in martial arts just like his parents, and is highly gifted in all powers of the mind. Jessie is smart don't get me wrong, but not even close to MK's level and he has no problem rubbing into her face at every opportunity." Shawn leaned over and literally nipped the piece of bacon from her fingertips.

"He'll get a taste of what he's dishing out to Jess years down the road when Sammy is born." Dex chuckled remembering all too well when Daniel and Sam had time jumped to their time in order to save Lilly and how MK's older self seemed to be pulling his hair out trying to rein her in.

"Oh my I can see why the two of you are here in need of a vacation the four of them are quite the handful." Gwen coughed after swallowing her orange juice wrong. "Eric, how could they possibly know about someone not even born yet?"

Eric shot the four of them a look and they all beat a hasty retreat. "Two years ago we got a visit from Rohan's son Daniel Rohan and our fifth child a daughter named Samantha Lynn when they time jumped to our time in order to rescue Lilly from Ren the son of one of our more not so nice enemies. It's not the first time we've gotten to see her once before a teenage MK arrived to rescue his mother when she was carrying him inside her and Sammy tagged along she was three that time unlike the second she was fifteen and Daniel I'd say nearly twenty."

"Fascinating the future is just full of fascinating surprises." Gwen smiled warmly at Eric. "My dear friend was so very right about my life taking a happier turn."

"Rohan always mutters something about not wanting to anger The Keeper of Time now and then that wouldn't be your dear friend would it mother?" Eric arched a curious brow at her. "We've only met them during official events or peace conferences on Earth, but they're all very nice but mysterious people. No one even attempts to even question anything that happens in Crystal Tokyo seeing as they are the ruling family of Earth. The odd thing is that ever since MK was born they've taken an interest in his life and none of us have a clue why."

"My dear friend Selena is always one to say that all will be revealed in time. Nothing ever happens for no reason and it's never wise to know too much of ones future." Gwen laughed when her son shot her an exasperated look. "Eric it's not going to work. Rohan has every right to be wary of her she's not one to be meddled with and tends to banish ones that break the cardinal rules to limbo for a few days."

"Oh well in that case I'll just drop the subject. In our time she's a big time designer in the fashion world that Andy adores so much so that she only wears her clothing line. Then again we're all pretty much at peace right now at least on Earth so they've more than earned the right to be lazy." Eric now had some idea as to who scared his big brother witless and that was enough for him.

"They protected this world so yes son they have more than earned the right to be lazy." Gwen breathed in the crisp sea air and sighed.

"Little brother someone needs to be put to bed." Rohan walked in carrying Dromi in his arms.

Eric sprang to his feet. "Next time stay out of her head she's stressed out as it is." He growled as he carefully took her out of his arms.

"Easy little brother I already gave her my word that it wouldn't happen again and she needed a shoulder to cry on that wasn't a part of the situation." Rohan wasn't the least bit scared of the dark look that he was shooting him. "Now go get her tucked into bed. I'll check on her in an hour or two."

"Yes Eric get Andy settled we have plenty of time to get to know each other." Gwen walked over and placed her hand on Andy's forehead. She closed her eyes and took her measure. Then used her empathy to try and soothe some of her distress away so that she could get a nice healing sleep. "Poor baby she's been through so much." She placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I know she was in desperate need of this time away and I intend to see that she gets the rest and recharge that she needs." Eric sighed in frustration. "Uncle Adrian is an unwanted addition to our vacation and the last thing that she needs to have to deal with."

"We will deal with him if and when that happens now go take care of your princess and leave my twin to me." Rohan growled.

"All will be fine son just focus on Andromeda and nothing else." Gwen reassured him in a soft soothing tone.

"Hans, Lacross, and Adrian are key players to events that happen in the future and can't be killed. Taken out of action yes, but anything else would cause a rift in time. Not to mention you won't meet Allana…" Eric decided to reveal at least that much. "Oh and there's a holo cube on the table loaded with home movies. I'll see the two of you later." He vanished.

"Mother I've a feeling that our first days of freedom will be far from boring." Rohan reached down to pick up the holo-cube.

"Rohan let's just enjoy all of them while they're here and worry about the rest as it comes. Adrian will no doubt attempt something, but we will be more than ready to counter him when he makes his move. All of them wear the talismans so none of them will come to any harm." Gwen placed a hand on his arm and the two of them went in search of the kids. "Now let's not waste any time worrying and focus on getting to know our future family."

------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian paced his dark dank underground lair in sheer frustration his twin and that bitch that had taken him under her wing all those millennia ago had vanished off the face of a feat which was impossible to achieve for nothing escaped his ability to sense any of his kind. It infuriated him to no end that the two prizes that he had sent Hans and Lacross to bring him at the theater had slipped through his hands as well. "Whatever you are up to baby brother it matters not no one will ever get in my way."

"Rohan will no doubt make an appearance at the wedding of the century as will the surrogate bitch. We shall silence them then." Han's stalked into Adrian's private lair.

"When I wish your mouth to utter words to me I will ask!" Adrian threw a razor sharp dagger at Hans nailing him in the shoulder.

"Forgive my lapse of judgment my Lord. I am frustrated that the offerings that I had personally picked out for you vanished from the theater last night." Hans ignored the knife sticking out of his shoulder bowing his head in shame.

"Ah yes the two young saplings with Grayson and the two boys." Adrian recalled silently observing one of the boys and how he had reacted to the ones around him.

"I caught sight of one of the boys and he was aware of his surroundings and the undead around him." Lars appeared out of the shadows.

"I agree Lars and only a hunter, watcher, or one of our kind can sense who we are." Adrian picked up a jewel encrusted chalice and drank deeply from it. "Abriel was careless letting the two sacrifices fly the coop and it's only fitting that I drink her blood this morning, but soon I will dine of the youth of those two saplings and feel hundred years young again."

"Dare we risk getting caught by the hunters my Lord? We are nothing, but the loss of you would be the end of us all." Stavros his comrade for over a millennia and his second appeared before him.

"Many have tried old friend and none have lived to tell about it. My own twin, who hates me more than the eternity that I subjected him to, will be my slayer, but then even he has lost the will to challenge me with that final battle." Adrian handed Stavros the other chalice. "It's only fitting that we drink Abriel's blood this eve she was weak and foolish to listen to the foolish rumors about my brother's monotonous attempts at developing that fairy tale cure for himself."

"And if Rohan does succeed?" Stavros growled as he drank his fill.

"If that day ever comes old friend it will mean that he'll be powerless and completely mortal again. I will take great pleasure in feasting on his blood after I skin him alive of course." Adrian grinned evilly. "And this world will finally be ours for the taking."

"My men have begun a search for the two saplings. They shall be yours by next moonrise." Stavros was rewarded with a refill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere on the grounds between Bruce and Rohan's)

Tammy and Lilly were taking a ride exploring the acres between the two estates. The clouds had overcast the sky and thunder rumbled in the distance. "Does it feel like we're being watched to you?" Tam reined her chestnut mare to a stop.

"Days like toady tend to make any forest creepy. In other words you're mind is playing tricks on you." Lilly teased her eyes dancing with humor as she came to a stop beside her on her own dark bay mare.

"I'm serious Lil something is watching us." Tam dismounted from her horse and tried to hone in on whoever was watching them.

"Tam you're just edgy because Shawn saw Adrian's goon squad as are we all. That's why you're getting all of those bad vibes." Lil's jumped down beside her and to her utmost dismay after a loud crack of thunder their mounts decided to bolt back to the stables. Not to mention that she was now sensing that they were being watched from the shadows. "Oh crap…"

"Still think I'm imagining things?" Tam picked up the saddle bag that had fallen off her horse when she had reared up and bolted for home.

Lilly closed her eyes and focused her mind to seek out any potential threat. "Oh crap! Seriously, for once I wish someone was wrong, I simply loath being a target all of the time!" She grabbed Tam by the towards Rohan's estate and holy ground.

"Lilly they're creatures of the night there is no way in hell that we can out run them!" Tammy hissed at her in frustration. :We're not like Shawn, Aunt Dromi, Uncle Eric, Uncle Rohan, or Aunt Gwen this is way over our heads! Nonetheless I really think that we'll have a better chance at survival if we stand our ground here. If we're lucky our training will more than compensate for any skill that we sorely lack on.:

:But I'm not even close to being at one hundred percent yet and even Dromi said I was nothing more than a warm up for her!: Lilly sensed more than five vamps and that was just behind them.

:She was just teasing you! You have to get your confidence back Lil.: Tam stopped running and prepared to stand her ground.

:Okay wise ass how do you suggest we fight them!? I didn't bring an arsenal with me did you?" Lilly glowered at her.

:I'm a Wayne. I never leave anywhere unprepared.: She opened up the saddle bag revealing her small arsenal. "I've got wooden stakes, crosses, garlic, and two super soakers filled with Holy water."

"And here I thought you were carrying our lunch. Where did you get all of that anyway?" Lilly loaded up on weapons.

"My Grandfather has something for every occasion. I even equipped us with utility belts just in case something like this reared it's ugly head during out ride." Tam grinned.

"So that's what these are. Got any smoke or flash balls by chance?" Lilly was focused and in hunter mode.

"First compartment next to the grappler and the laser cutter," Tam produced three balls from her belt. "Why do ya have a plan?"

"Yeah, two can play at their game of hiding in the shadows. Our advantage being that we're trained masters of the ancient arts and they're just blood sucking leeches. I didn't train my ass off since I could walk only to buy it in some psycho monster movie scenario." Lilly too one of the balls and threw it down at their feet. "Time to vanish," smoke billowed around them just as the vamps launched their attack.

"Where are they?! Two innocents don't just vanish into nothing!" One of them snarled.

"We had better find them or we'll wind up facing the fate that Abriel encountered this morning." Another hissed.

"FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND FIND THE OFFERINGS!" Ripper, Stavros' second roared at them.

Lilly and Tam were perched up in a nearby weeping willow. :Confident badies aren't they.: Lilly arched a brow at Tam.

:I count ten. That leaves five for me and five for you. Do you think that you can handle it?: Tam sent back.

:It's not like I really have a choice now do I. Did you leave a note like you wanted or did you listen to me and not tell anyone that we went out riding?: Lilly got ready to pounce down on one of their prey.

:I left a note, but then who is to say that anyone is gonna see it. I stuck it on the screen of Grandpa's computer.: Tam was also ready for battle. :Maybe you should send an SOS to Shawn.:

:That's only for a last resort. I need to prove that I can be who I was again!: Lilly soundlessly dropped down onto the ground staking an unsuspected vamp.

"Impossible she's a HUNTER!" Ripper snarled in fury.

Lilly sent two more flying into each other. "Actually my Aunt is a hunter. I just wanted to learn this fighting style for fun."

Tam was holding her own against her own opponents. "Being Shadow Warriors is a major plus too." She was down to two vamps.

"I've killed hundreds of hunters for Lord Adrian. You do not seem any more of a threat than they were!" Ripper was beyond furious and in full fang mode.

"I doubt that any of them had the abilities of a ninja and that you monster gives me the same advantage as you to hide in the shadows." Lilly nailed Ripper with a flying kick sending him crashing against a nearby tree trunk.

:Uh Lilly not to alarm you or anything, but we are seriously outnumbered here!: Tam was barely keeping her opponents at bay.

:I'm kind of busy trying to fend off their leader, Tam!: Lilly flinched when Ripper leapt at her with his razor sharp talon like claws inflicting a nasty looking gash on her arm. "Hey that hurt you had better have had all of your shots!" She whipped another kick at Ripper nailing him across the jaw with her riding boot.

:That does it Lilly he really took a chunk out of your lower arm call Shawn for help: Tam ordered Lilly as she staked two more vamps.

"I'm going to do this myself!" Lilly was being stubborn and that lapse of concentration caused her to miss an attack and go flying into the bushes.

"Little one I eat little girls like you for breakfast." Ripper hissed down at her.

"Well this little girl isn't going to be one of your snacks!" Lilly shot him in the face with the Holy water.

"Why you little bitch I will scalp you for that!" Ripper howled as half of his face started to catch fire.

"Now, now you mustn't swear at a lady it's just not nice." Lilly vaulted back to her feet and her hunter's medallion was now in clear view and it was glowing.

:Lilly we've been completely clueless and forgot about our medallions! They can't touch us now that we've activated them.: Tam was easily vanquishing her prey.

:It's about damn time! I was beginning to think that our fancy trinkets were duds!: Lilly was beyond pleased when her next attack hurt him, but barely touched her.

"Impossible! Those are the ancient slayer medallions! Only the McCloud clan possessed them and they've been extinct for nearly two millennia now!" Ripper made a fatal error by grabbing hold of her medallion and his hand burst into flames. "No!! I will not be defeated by infants!"

"Newsflash you lose I win!" Lilly ended the battle by staking him through the heart. "Mine's history how are you doing Tam?" Lilly was just starting to feel the effects of her injured arm.

"Be with you in a sec. How's your arm doing?" Tam dispatched the last vamp.

"Nothing to worry about…" Lilly turned to smile at her frowning when she couldn't bring Tam into focus. "It's just a scratch…" Lilly fainted.

"Lilly!" Shawn dismounted from his horse and raced to her side.

"Shawn don't move her until I look at her first!" Dex reined in his horse to a halt beside Tam. "Not good! Tam I need you to use one of those gadgets that you nicked from your grandfather to contact, Eric. Tell him that Lilly's been hurt!" Dex got out his med-case and scanner from the saddle bag.

"Do something Dex!" Shawn had covered her with his jacket to keep her warm.

"I'm going to help her Shawn, but you're gonna have to move so that I can see how badly she's been hurt." Dex knelt down next to the two of them and scanned Lilly with his med-scanner. "She's has a severe laceration on her lower left arm."

"Laceration hell those look like claw marks! What the hell went down here anyway?" Shawn's temper was on meltdown.

"Focus on Lilly! We'll find out the details later!" Dex was treating Lilly's injury by laser sealing her wound and then wrapping it with pressure bandages.

"She's covered with dust and so is Tammy! This has to have something to do with my Uncle!" Shawn's eyes zeroed in on the wooden stake clutched in Lilly's hand. _God damn it to hell! She's lucky that I don't strangle her with my bare hands for pulling a stunt like this! _He forced himself to rein in his temper as he cuddled her protectively in his arms.

"She's lost a great deal of blood, but my scan indicated that she has no need for a transfusion." He gave her something to rouse her. "Lilly it's Dex. I need you to try and open your eyes for me. Shawn is going out of his mind and need to see that you're okay."

"My fight... I won it all by myself…" She whimpered softly. "Not anyone's warm up exercise…"

Shawn cradled her face between his hands. "Come on beautiful open up those beautiful baby blues and look at me."

Tam raced over to the two of them. "The cavalry is on it's way. How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine. No major injuries. I patched up her arm and she doesn't need a transfusion." Dex got to his feet pulling her into his arms. "What about you did you get hurt?"

"I'm a little bruised and sore, but other than that I'm fine." Tam forced herself to look up into his stormy eyes. "So…um…how did you find us?"

"Shawn and I were watching our movie marathon when suddenly he grabbed at his arm in agony. That's when it occurred to us that the two of you had gone off on your own and we went to go find you." Dex was just barely keeping his temper in check. "What in the name of the gods were the two of you thinking? Are the two of you suicidal or just insane! All you had to do was call for help…" Dex was hugging the breath out of her. "You could have been…" He buried his face in her hair.

"Dex I'm sorry that I worried you…could you please loosen your grip…I can't breath." She gasped for air.

"SORRY!? YOU'RE SORRY!!" Dex let her go so that he wouldn't give into the urge and strangle her. "You could have been killed! The two of you are still not completely healed yet from your last ordeal! What the hell is wrong with asking for help!?" He ranted at her.

"Ow not so loud…" Lilly winced in pain as she tried to bring Shawn back into focus. "Did we win?"

"DID YOU WIN!! YOU ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED!" Shawn completely lost his temper.

"Shawn don't over dramatize it all he did was scratch me arm. Why am I lying on the ground in your arms?" Lilly tried to sit up, but Shawn had a death grip around her waist.

Shawn swore under his breath.

"Why are you so angry? No worries handsome it's just a scratch and we won. Did I trip on a tree root or something? Is that why I'm lying here in your arms?" Lilly winced when she tried to move her arm.

"Don't move!" Shawn glared down at her.

"I want up Shawn. I'm not hurt except for my arm and Dex did his magic on it." Lilly glared back at him.

"Lillian Allura Edwards you and I are going to have a nice long talk! That goes for you as well Tamara Andria Wayne!" Andy and the others had arrived.

"What is your deal!? We kicked ass and didn't get dead! You should be relieved to know that the two of us can more than hold our own in battle!" Tammy glared at all of them. "We weren't expecting to be ambushed on the estate grounds. Forgive the two of us for thinking that it was safe."

"Young lady you happen to be wearing one of the utility belts and could have easily signaled the house that the two of you were in trouble. Half of being a hero is knowing when to call for help." Bruce kept his temper with her in check.

"When are all of you going to get it that Tam and I are all grown up now and way older than our sixteen years!" Lilly was not about to be sent to her room like a normal teenager.

"Lilly that has nothing to do with this and you know it! You almost got yourself killed trying to prove something that all of us already know." Dromi knelt down in front of her. "You're still healing from your last battle."

"Why should that matter? You never waited when a battle came upon you even if you were mending." Lilly sulked.

"Yes and she also learned to call for help. Almost dying tends to do that to a person." Eric reached down and took Lilly out of Shawn's arms.

"Oh yeah I remember all of that, but then I always have wanted to walk in my big sisters shoes." Lilly didn't even want to contemplate how pissed Shawn had to be to let Eric take her out of his arms with out protesting even once.

It was starting to pour now and jagged lightning shot across the sky.

"We had better get back to the manor. This storm is going to be here any moment now. Lilly and Tammy need to get warm. I don't want them sick for the wedding." Andria decided that any other lectures could wait until her shivering baby sister and granddaughter could get warm.

"Get them to the manor. Dex and I will head back to the stables." Shawn and Dex mounted their rides and shot off towards the stables at a full gallop.

"SHAWN!!" Lilly shouted after him.

"Let them go Lil. It will be safer for both of us if we let them cool down for a while." Tam was being carried in Bruce's arms to a nearby Landrover.

"Lilly the two of them still aren't over your near death experiences with Ren and Aaron, so don't expect a good job pat on the back from either of them." Eric got her settled in the back seat.

"What is so bad about being able to fend off creeps yourself!" Lilly fumed.

"Lilly enough," Dromi growled as she sat down beside her.

"Is it something embedded into the male ego that makes them have to be the only defender…"

"Lillian Allura shut up!"

"But!"

"LILLY!! One more word and you're going back home and I'll give a full report to Momma, Daddy, and Uncle Jeff!" Dromi locked eyes with her and Lilly wisely decided to do as she was told.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick found the two of them working out their frustrations in the Batcave training area. "Having amazon ninjas for girlfriends must really bite sometimes. I mean how is a guy supposed to rescue his girl when she can easily handle practically any creep who she comes across and win."

Shawn was perched up on the high-wire. "I saw the security camera footage! They should have called for back-up!" his snarl echoed throughout the cave.

"I saw the footage too kid and both of them were well equipped with weapons and too busy to even pause to call for help." Dick climbed up to the trapeze platform.

"Look Grayson! Lilly is linked to my mind and a telepath! She doesn't need a signal device to call for help! She was hell-bent on proving herself to Andy and all of us and forgot that she was part of a team! Dex, Tam, Lil, and I are a team or at least I thought we were!" Shawn dove off the high-wire and landed safely on the trapeze bar in front of Dick.

"Look Dick what the girls pulled could get them reassigned to stay back home on Arus that is if Jeff finds out and then the four of us will be separated! That's what Shawn and I are dreading, so that is why we're furious with them!" Dex was pounding the hell out of the heavy bag.

"Now were getting somewhere." Dick arched a brow at Shawn. "Why don't you two join me out on patrol tonight it'll allow you to blow off some steam?"

"Take Shawn along with you. I'm not the crime fighter type, besides I still need to keep an eye on my patient." Dex headed out of the workout area. "I may still want to strangle them, but I'm still a medical officer and I prefer to patch up the others rather than fight."

"I'll go get my cyber-gear." Shawn jumped softly down to the stone floor then vanished.

"Hopefully it'll be quiet tonight, because by the sounds of it Shawn is in the mood to tear the badies to pieces." Batgirl made her presence known.

"Babe, would ya mind if you didn't go on patrol tonight." Dick landed beside her.

"Why is Shawn anti-female crime fighter minded tonight?" Barbara removed her mask.

"The girls fought some vamps this afternoon and didn't call for back up. He's steamed because Lilly got hurt."

"Hurt? Was is serious?" She asked worriedly.

"Nothing serious she has a not so nice claw mark on her left arm…" Dick decided that seeing was easier than explaining what had happened. "Oh hell, just look at the footage its all there." He walked over and called up the footage of the battle on the computer.

"There must have been thirty vamps and they handled it like pros. Shawn and Dex must be suffering from extremely bruised egos." She was highly impressed.

"Bab's they risked their lives when they didn't need to! That alone was enough to get them grounded for…" Dick wasn't ready for that step yet. "Aah man now I'm sounding like a parent!"

"Richard Grayson does it bother you that much to think about becoming a father!" Barbara wasn't sure that she liked his attitude towards children.

"Woe Red, just back up a minute! I didn't mean that…" Dick raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I meant that I wasn't ready for that step yet."

"I'm not either, but at least I can see us having kids in our future. You obviously can't or don't want any with me!" Barbara's temper was flaring red hot. "I was going to go check on Tam and Lilly, but now I'm going home!"

Dick grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up against him. "You aren't leaving until we get this straight! You are my soul mate! I love you and I am going to marry you! We will have kids and our legacy will be past on!" Barbara went to speak, but he placed his finger against her lips. "No let me finish! Bruce and Andria are in the spot- light now, but we're next in line. I would just like for us to get college out of the way first. I'm sure that the Commissioner feels the same way. I want everything to be perfect for us."

"Wow Boy Wonder was that a proposal or were you just in the moment." She smiled up at him.

"Consider it a pre-proposal. Now go upstairs and see to the girls. Shawn and I are going to talk while we're out on patrol." Dick kissed her until she was clinging to him before letting her go to go suit up for patrol.

"I will want a ring sometime in the near future you know, so keep that in mind!" She breathlessly called after him with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh in candlelight, roses, dinner…" Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of Shawn in his cyber-gear.

"Sorry did I interrupt…" Shawn was standing on the top stair in his jet black body hugging uniform.

"Wing you soooo need to get one of those….on second thought I'd rather it be just for my eyes only!" She raced up the stairs and out of the lair.

"Well I see some things don't change." Shawn descended the stone carved steps that led down into the cave.

Dick now dressed as Nightwing was checking out the criminal hotspots on the computer. "What's that Kid?" He glanced over his shoulder at him.

Shawn was only a few years younger than he was and was tiring of the kid cracks. "Enough with the kid cracks I'm nineteen and you're what twenty-one so the two of us are both adults."

"Wrong. I'm from the past and you're from the future making me thousands or more years older than you are." Dick pulled rank.

Andy descended the stairs with a silver case in her arms. "Now, now boys play nice." She chided the two young men.

"What's in the case Dromi?" Dick walked over to her.

"It's for you." Andy handed him the silver case. "Call it a late everything present."

Dick sat down on the floor of the cave and opened the case. "Is this what I think it is?!" He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the state of the art cyber-armor custom designed to his Nightwing persona.

"This will give you an edge against the badies. You'll gave an energy shield capable of withstanding anything short of a direct nuclear impact. Let's see new gadgets to go along with your regular ones, only they're located all over the suit not just on the utility belt. There are also gravity boots to walk up or down any type of surface, a holographic mask will instantly activate in the event that your mask is knocked off or removed, and an anti-gravity belt with lifetime power supply so that you can take flight and fly when the need arises." Andy went over the specs of the suit. "Bruce, Dria, and Barbara all have them too this way you will be able to enjoy long lives."

"So much for any advantage that I had…" Shawn groaned.

"Shawn Alexander you will respect your elders and like it." Andy growled.

"Dad's right females always have the final say about anything." Shawn rolled his eyes at his Aunt.

"You better believe it buster now get going on patrol." Andy gave him a hug.

"Let's go Shawn I can't wait to try out this new gear." Dick dragged him off towards another part of the cave. "I'll even let you drive my new wheels."

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." Andy shrugged out of her robe letting it drop to the floor. "I'm in the mood to prowl. Everyone else is busy. Bruce and Dria are spending alone time. Eric is bonding with his big brother and mom. I can't forget the two grounded sixteen-year-olds or Alfred and Dex's mean game of chess."

She was dressed in her Nightshade cyber-armor and was deciding on what vehicle that she wanted to borrow. She decided on the sleek stealthy jet black batcycle because she knew that Bruce would miss his car if it was gone and not check to see if the cycle was in use.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hours later)

Bruce, Eric, Rohan, and Andria finally noticed that Andy was nowhere to be found. Instead of Andy they found Barbara entertaining the girls, Dex was still playing chess with Alfred, Gwen was swimming in the indoor pool, and the boys were still out on patrol.

The four of them headed down into the Batcave and found that it too was minus Andromeda.

"Well the Batmobile is still here maybe she went for a walk." Andria frowned.

"Somehow I don't think so." Bruce reached down and picked up the robe off the floor.

"She told Alfred and Dex that she had a headache and was off to bed." Andria didn't need to look at Eric's face to know that he was not happy.

"Eric told me that she's his soul mate, so I think that she can take care of herself." Rohan winced when two pairs of eyes glared at him. "Then again I could be wrong."

"She's a trouble magnet and she's in avenge her sister and niece mode." Bruce growled.

"Well do you really blame her we all ditched her." Andria defended her twin.

"Andria you know how I feel about her donning her alter-ego again. Besides that she promised me that she would actually behave this vacation!" Eric's snarl echoed around them.

"You mean Nightshade isn't Andria's creation?" Rohan arched a confused brow at Bruce and Andria.

"Not exactly it's a really long story and Eric is about to vamp out on us, so we need to find my twin as soon as possible." Andria had seen her brother-in-law lose it and didn't really wish to see it again.

"Nightshade got retired after our son Michael Keith was born." Eric was prowling the cave to see if Andy had taken any of Bruce's toys.

I assumed the role when I came to this time with Bruce. You see Nightshade is kind of outlawed back home. She kind of got in over her head a dozen or so times and our parents the King and Queen of Arus not to mention our Uncle Jeff the head honcho of Galaxy Garrison banned her from her alter ego." Andria rambled on about Nightshade's origin.

"You taught her how to use her gifts and abilities and boy does she really use them to get into mischief." Bruce provided Rohan with another piece of the puzzle.

"My future self taught Andromeda?" Rohan grinned.

"ENOUGH WITH THE HISTORY LESSON! IS ANYTHING MISSING FROM THIS BLASTED LAIR OF YOURS!" Eric caused even Bruce to jump.

"Look Eric just because Dromi decided to go patrolling doesn't mean that you have to act like a three-year-old who had lost his favorite toy!" Bruce snarled back as he took stock of all of the vehicles the cycle was the only thing missing.

Eric glared murderously at him, "Answer the blasted question!"

"THE ONLY VEHICLE MISSING IS ANDRIA'S CYCLE WHICH HASN'T EVEN BEEN ROAD TESTED UNTIL TONIGHT!" Bruce roared back at Eric.

_"Master Eric remember that MK can pick up on you're emotions even this far into the future. He's already little mister curious just like his mother and will try and come see what is wrong with the two of you." _Andy's latest creation Al or E junior face appeared on the screen.

"Yeah I know that but she just makes me so…" Eric stopped in mid-apology to frown at the screen. "Al I thought that you weren't finished yet."

"_It was supposed to be a surprise for Master Bruce, but I couldn't just watch you blow a blood vessel or worse because the mistress is off blowing steam because you left her alone for the rest of the afternoon." _Al frowned.

"Al find Andromeda." Eric ordered.

_"I would but then she is my creator and you're beyond furious with her at the moment so I will just ignore that command._" Al was all for protecting his mistress. "_Besides my intended Master is Bruce so following your orders isn't really imperative to my programming._"

"Now this is my idea of a wedding present." Bruce was beyond pleased that Andy had bestowed upon them her latest creation.

"Al is she currently unharmed?" Andria asked.

"_Why yes Mistress Andria she is perfectly fine at the moment as are Masters Richard and Shawn."_ Al smiled warmly at her.

"If you know that she is fine then you can tell me where she is!" Eric glowered at the four-dimensional face on the screen.

_"You're her soul mate Master Eric surely you can find her on your own."_

"She's blocking me out! The hell with this I'll suit up in my own gear and find her myself!"

"No! The two of you are going to stay here in the Batcave while I go find her myself in the Batwing!" Andria dared the two of them to defy her.

"She's my wife I will…"

"She's my twin and I will go get her!" Andria vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy wasn't in the mood to socialize with any curious Superhero friends of Bruce's so you can imagine her displeasure when Superman while on his way to the manor decided to check out who was riding on Andria's cycle.

"Are you new to Team Batman or just trying out one of his vehicles?" Clark easily stopped the cycle in his tracks.

Andy took off her helmet, threw it down onto the pavement, and shook her head causing her braid to fall down her back. "Look I'm not in the mood for twenty questions! Just go find Batman and leave me alone!" She wasn't wearing her mask so in Clark's eyes he was talking to Andria.

"Sorry Dria. I didn't realize it was you. Are you and Bruce having a fight?" Clark picked up her helmet and handed it to her.

"As far as I know my twin and Bruce are still spending quality time together back at the manor." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"Twin sister?" Clark frowned at her in confusion then the pieces fell into place. "You must be Andromeda. No wonder Bruce was such a tyrant before he met Andria. He met her twin first."

"And here I thought that Batman was the strong silent type. You must be one of only a handful of people who are privileged enough to know the man behind the cowl." Andy arched a brow at him.

"Bruce and I are best friends in normal life and comrades in arms when our alter egos are needed." He nodded.

"Manners aren't your strong suit are they?" Andy wasn't about to keep playing twenty questions until he told her who he was. To her extreme delight this handsome hunk actually flushed in embarrassment.

"I just assumed that you knew who I was."

"Sorry not a clue," Dromi shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I know who you are or what the S on your chest represents?"

Clark's handsome face went from smiling to a frown, but he said nothing.

"Look here in this time you might be famous, but where I'm from you're nothing but a page in history. Spandex went out in the late twenty-third century." Andy was enjoying keeping Mr. Perfect hero off guard. "Now start talking or I'm really going to get annoyed."

"I'm Kal-el otherwise known as Superman." Clark growled.

"No I don't think so Superman. Kal-el just doesn't sound very American to me. Try again." Andy took off one of her gloves to check her nails for flaws.

"Look my name is Kal-el and I come from a planet called Krypton!" Clark was losing his temper.

"Sorry you act too Earth like to me. Yes you have powers, but so do a whole bunch of costumed clad heroes on this rock." Andy rolled her eyes at him.

"You are really annoying sometimes you know that!" Clark hated being at a disadvantage.

"So I've been told." She sighed. "Look Kal. I happen to know that the name Kal-el isn't on the guest list, so I know that although it may be your original birth name given to you by your birth parents it isn't your Tellurian name. It can't possibly be as long or as annoying as mine."

"What's so bad about your name?" Clark relaxed a little.

"Try being stuck with Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards Lawson heir to the throne of the Planet Arus. I told you mine so what's so bad about yours."

"Wow and I see your point. I'm Clark Jonathan Kent nice to meet you." He grinned.

Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "At least Bruce wears the cowl to keep his identity secret. I guess this planet is so closed minded that a pair of glasses can fool anyone. I thought that I'd seen your face before I must be more uptight than I thought."

"So I've been told." Clark groaned. "It was a good idea at the time and it still fools them today."

"Well this planet always has been mind locked." Andy smirked.

"And you obviously have no deficiency in that particular area." Clark found himself instantly at ease with her.

"The force is strong in my bloodline." Andy her eyes dancing mischievously giggled when Clark smirked at her remark.

"You mean that you use your mind more than the average person." He chuckled.

"I know that was really cliché of me, but I couldn't resist." Andy winked at him. "What it means is that I use every aspect of my brain where as the average Tellurian uses say ten percent if they're lucky and less if their average." Andy was eager to get going.

"You mean Andria has your abilities as well? No wonder Jon is intrigued with her so much. She's got better mental abilities than he does." Clark muttered under his breath.

"Actually Andria is half as strong in that area, but both of us are as fully trained as any shadow warrior. My Lion calls us amazons…" Andy frowned when her bike was activated with some sort of remote control and was taken away. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! They finally went to check on me! He's treating me like a teenage baby sister who is out after curfew! I'll tear a strip off him for that!" She was hopping mad.

"So you did sneak out without asking." Clark was highly amused.

Andy whirled around and jabbed a finger against his chest. "Listen buster I did not sneak out! I am a grown woman! I can go any place that I want! I am over twenty-one damn it and the mother of four!!" Andy stomped over to a tree along side of the road and smashed her fist against it. "I mean they abandoned me for the rest of the day!" The tree fell over from the force of her blow.

Clark wasn't completely sure that being near Andy in a temper was completely safe. "Maybe all of them are just worried about you."

Andy whirled around to glare murderously at him in full vampere mode. "Do I look like someone that a person should worry about!?"

"Before you try and bit me. I should warn you that doing so would break your fangs." Clark was certain that no one mentioned anything about Andria's sister being a creature of the night.

"Oh please! This isn't at all what you're thinking. I just have fangs when I get really mad, super strength, and I think I can fly." Andy absently sliced her bottom lip with her teeth when she nervously bit down on it. "Ouch! See I'm not even used to this new look yet!" Andy sat down on the grass and pouted.

"So you aren't a vampire? Then how did you get the look." He sat down next to her.

"My husband inherited it from his mother who happens to be a cured vampire. You might even know her. Gwen Lioness or Darian Rohan McCloud her adopted son and business partner. They are newly cured creatures of the night no longer under the influence of bloodlust and free to see the sun again." Andy didn't want anyone hunting down the two of them.

"Easy Dromi, I'm not surprised just glad that Rohan and Gwen are cured. How did it happen anyway?"

"His son is visiting him from the future and a sample of his blood helped Rohan create his serum. Now all is well here and we can go home with smiles after the wedding." Andy snarled under her breath.

"So Rohan and Gwen were taking all of your husband's free time and that's the main thing that's bugging you." Clark couldn't bear to see tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes and that makes me into an awful person! Our first time away from the kids in a long time and I just wanted him to myself damn it!" Andy swiped away a tear.

"No that makes you human." Clark took her hand in his. "Even us aliens have human feelings no matter how powerful they are."

"You know I really could go for a strawberry sundae right now." Andy sniffled. "Unfortunately that's back at the manor and I'm not ready to face my angry lion yet."

"Well there is a place and I'm sure that Jon would love to meet you." Clark contemplated out loud. "You are Andria's identical twin and she is a member so it can't hurt to bend the rules just this once."

"I'll be fine, Clark. I need a good run." Andy sprang to her feet.

"Even you can't run twenty miles in six inch heel boots." Clark wasn't about to let her wander off in a temper.

"I'm the original Nightshade and have been fighting badies since I was thirteen. I can more than handle being on my own." Andy took off at an extremely fast run. "Wicked cosmic another new ability!" She laughed in delight her bad mood vanished as quickly as it came.

:Jon this is Clark. There's someone I think you should meet. She's Andria's twin sister…Yes I thought you'd react that way. Beam the two of us up to the tower in ten minutes then you can see if you've finally met your mental match.: Clark sent that mental message to Jon at the Watch Tower. "Not bad Dromi, but I prefer to fly." He scooped her up into his arms and then shot up into the starry sky.

"Look when I fly it's inside of my very safe ship not out in the open where I can fall to my death!" She buried her face against his shoulder.

"Relax, I don't drop you." Clark chuckled. "Open your eyes and enjoy the view."

Andy reluctantly did as he asked. "It's beautiful now put me down!"

"You probably can do this with some practice. How about a lesson?" He loosened his hold on her.

"No thanks I'll practice by jumping off a tall tree or the roof. I have four little angels back home that need their mother." She was clinging to him in terror.

"Just let your instincts kick in and you'll be fine." He let her go.

"I'll get you for this Kal-el!" She dropped like a dead weight when panic set in.

"You aren't even trying, Andromeda. Concentrate think of this as a new challenge." He flew beside her. "I won't let anything happen to you now concentrate."

Andy closed her eyes and visualized herself flying and instantly stopped her decent until she was hovering in mid-air next to Clark. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Congratulations Andromeda you are well on your way to learning how to fly." Clark was beyond impressed.

"I can't believe it I'm actually flying!" She used her own momentum to do a summersault and some loop de loops. "This is out of this universe and the only way to fly!"

"Nice first lesson flight, but we're going to get that sundae for you now." Clark grabbed her by the waist just as Jon sent the transport beam down from the orbiting Watch Tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andria arrived in the Batwing just in time to see the two of them vanish. "This is not good. Eric is in a mood now he'll go nova when he hears this." She groaned.

**'Andria my love any sign of your sister yet? Al isn't talking and Eric went beyond mental when they cycle came back minus its passenger.'** Bruce made contact with Andria.

**'That depends on what you mean by sign.'** Andria wasn't at all sure what she had seen. **'Is Clark still in Metropolis?'**

**'As far as I know he is, but then he does have that ability called supersonic flight. Why what's going on?' **Bruce acted as if he were trying to locate the boys as not to alert Eric.

**'One minute they were both hovering in the sky and then it's like something caused them to disappear.' **Andria couldn't even make contact with Dromi either.

**'They as in Kal and Dromi? This is not good.' **Bruce groaned.

**'Tell me about it! She's blocking me out, so I can't get a fix on her. Do you think that Jon finally got the transport beam fixed could he have beamed them up?' **Andria worriedly bit down on her lower lip.

**'Well if that's the case then we know that she's perfectly safe and sound. You come back home and I'll take it from here.' **Bruce placed a call to the Watch Tower. "Al I know that it's beneath you, but please place a call to the Justice League Watch Tower."

"_At once Master Bruce,_" Al complied with his request.

"Well what's going on?! I know that you and Andria were talking with each other! Did she find any sign of my Shadow?! What does any of it have to do with placing a call to this Watch Tower!?" Eric was going out of his mind with worry since he too was shut out of her mind.

"Stop panicking relax and try and use your link with her again." Rohan suggested calmly.

"She's still blocking me. I guess I blew it big time when I left her to herself for that long." Eric was at his whits end. "She's beyond putout with me for blowing our plans to spend quality time together."

"She's with some friends of mine. Dria made visual contact before something transported Andy and my best friend up to the safest spot on this planet." Bruce calmly explained to Eric.

"I thought that place was strictly members only." Rohan couldn't believe his ears.

"Andria is a member and Andy is her identical twin. The fact that she's the original Nightshade and a mind that Jon hasn't challenged does give her an instant guest status at the Tower." Bruce sighed in frustration.

"_Connection established Master Bruce for a primitive computer the one at the Tower was quite pleasant to chat with._" Al went split screen so that Jon's amused face was also on the monitor.

"Jon what are you and Kal up to this time? She isn't even from this timeline or universe." Bruce growled.

"Calm yourself. She is better off here than down there taking on Adrian's entire clan of vampires." Jon smirked.

"Kal should have brought her back here. Her husband would like to have his wife back in his arms as soon as possible." Bruce motioned to Eric who was standing behind him.

"I see yet another superior mind. No wonder he makes you nervous." Jon was almost laughing which was so out of character for him.

Bruce gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm having one of those days Manhunter don't push it.

"I understand Bruce, but then if you can't rein in teenagers what hope do you have of keeping your son in line when he's born." Jon munched thoughtfully on an Oreo.

"Damn it Jon that was our secret and we weren't ready to share that yet!" Bruce slammed his fist against the console.

_"Do you mind I happen to like being in one piece!" _Al sulked.

"Is my wife enjoying her strawberry sundae?" Eric decided that a change in topic was in order. It was clear that Bruce was still adjusting to the news that he was gonna be a father.

"She's content and touring the Tower. Need I add furious with you for ignoring her on your…yes I believe it was time away from Jessica, Jasmine, Michael Keith, and Anthony. My word his young mind is so strong that he can even reach across time and space. Absolutely fascinating." Jon's sharp mind easily sensed MK chatting with his mother.

"I was wondering when he'd check in with her and I. I didn't leave her all alone. Mom just got cured this morning and we got caught up talking…Damn if MK's soothing her she must be beyond furious with me." Eric raked his fingers through his fiery red-gold hair.

:Dad if this is your idea of making Mom all better then your plan is failing miserably.: MK interrupted his father's walk down I'm so doomed lane.

Eric swore fluently under his breath. :I didn't plan this son. Your grandmother Gwen and Uncle Rohan were cured today and she wanted to get to know her son.:

:Dad swearing gets one nowhere and as for that part about Grams and Uncle Rohan being cured, well, you should have done your research before you left or at least asked Grams or Uncle Rohan. I mean as it is you're alienating mother when she needs you most. On top of that you go and lose it because she went off to go patrolling instead of taking her temper out on you. How Samantha ever gets born is a mystery to me.: MK censured his father in a very displeased if not parental tone.

Eric's face flushed a deep shade of crimson under his bronze complexion. His son was just too smart for his own good and saw things that were far beyond his years. :Michael Keith there are rules and neither my brother or mother wished to anger certain enforcers of those rules, so that is why I didn't ask questions that I knew they couldn't answer. I'm sorry if I swore and as for your mother and I that little man id between us. Samantha is two years away. Your mother donned her alter ego breaking her promise to me, but I'm gonna let that slide because she's in a temper and it was partially my fault too. Your Aunts tangled with Rohan's twin's minions this afternoon so we're all on edge. Now while I'm beyond proud of your achievement to link with us…I also know that using your gift to this extent is very draining on your body. I appreciate your suggestions and calming your mother, but it's time for you to cease using our link to you and…"

:Seriously father this isn't trying on me at all. Mother needed me and Grandpa banned me from the lair, so this was my only means of helping her. Jessie, Jazz, and I are making holo-journals of all that you've been missing or what we're doing. Tony misses you, but then Uncle Rohan keeps him occupied by bringing Daniel here or Tony to his palace. We all miss you, but the three of us are old enough to understand why you're there, besides attending Uncle Bruce and Aunt Andria's wedding. Even our parents need to relax and have fun so it's no big deal for us.: MK sighed patiently as if dealing with Tony.

:Enough little lion, even young wunderkinds like yourself need sleep. Tell your sisters and Tony we love all of you very much. We'll bring all of you back some surprises. It makes my heart sing and eases my mind knowing that you and Jess have called a truce. Your father and I are just fine. I'm just tense about what happened today. I do not begrudge your father for spending time with his mother or brother. I just would have liked to have been included. Goodnight Michael Keith.: Dromi and Clark were beamed down to the Batcave along with Jon. "It's okay Lion I forgive you. Clark kept me company and Jon was a delight to meet." Andy was all smiles now as she slinked up against him and kissed his jaw.

:Goodnight son. We love and miss all of you.: Eric kept a possessive arm around her waist giving Clark a dark look. "I'll make it up to you I promise." He kissed her on the nose.

:Gods not all of that mush. I'll go back to working on my homework now. It's late afternoon here so no I'm not going to bed just yet. I'll tell everyone here that you're all fine minus what happened with the Aunts and send them your love.: MK ended the conversation with his parents.

"Hi I'm Clark Kent you must be Eric." Clark offered his hand in truce as well as greeting. "The fellow addicted to Oreo cookies beside me is the Martian Manhunter otherwise known to his friends as Jon."

"Hello thanks for watching over my Shadow for me." Eric shook his hand in greeting relaxing when he saw that Clark was wearing a gold wedding band on his left hand. "We weren't aware that there were any who matched us during this time in the power of the mind. It's nice to meet you Jon."

"The pleasure is all mine. I only hope that you'll allow your son visit Bruce and Andria when he's older and that I'll be able to meet him in person one day." Jon smiled.

"We'll see what the future brings." Andy smiled.

"MK could always use Bruce's influence when he's older, so anything's possible." Eric nodded.

"Bruce loves a good challenge." Rohan smirked.

"I think I might be up for the challenge." Bruce grinned.

"I need to return to the tower. I will see all of you at the wedding." Jon beamed out of the cave.

"Bruce? Lois is on the phone is Clark down there with you?" Barbara's asked over the intercom.

"Yeah he's here I'll have Al transfer the call down here in the cave." Bruce answered.

"Al? Whose that?" Barbara asked.

"He's the new artificial intelligent being that Andy integrated into my computer mainframe. His name is Albert or Al for short." Bruce calmly explained.

"Really like E, Aurora, and Hal that Richard was talking about?"

"Yes he's one of Andria's and my wedding presents from Andy." Bruce chuckled.

"Be right there I can't resist getting my hands on that." Barbara ended the chat.

_"Master Bruce I'm patching the call through to the receiver down here in your lair if that is satisfactory for you._" Al wasn't at all sure that he wanted anyone's hands on his precious circuits.

"That's perfect Al." Bruce smiled when the wireless receiver rang. "It's for you."

Clark immediately picked up the phone to talk to his wife.

"Bruce does Barbara excel in working with computers?" Andy asked curiously.

"That's the understatement of the decade she's a computer wiz." Jon smirked.

"Well then she and Al should get along fabulously together." Eric smirked as the girl in question raced into the lair and made a beeline for the computer.

"Fantastic! He's even four dimensional on the screen. Is he really a sentient being like Richard described the others?" She asked Andy excitedly.

"He's his own person in every way." Andy nodded.

"Wicked! I've experimented with artificial intelligence for the vehicles, but he's light years ahead of anything that I've ever dreamed." She sat down in the chair beside Bruce.

"_Hello you must be Mistress Barbara Gordon it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Albert, but you may call me Al if you wish._" Al having recognized her as one of his new masters was completely at ease with her now. It helped that she was as much as a wiz as his creator.

"The pleasure is all mine my friend. You and are gonna be best friends and I can't wait to see what you can do or how much you can show me about how to keep you running like clockwork." Bab's was in love.

"_I can't tell you how much that eases my conscious knowing that at least one of my new masters knows what their doing."_ Al actually sighed in relief and the two of them got to know each other completely ignoring everyone else in the cave.

"I think it's love." Andy giggled. "Poor Richard is gonna be crushed."

"She can have two loves, besides Al will be indispensable in helping them all fight crime and the bad guys." Eric kissed the top of her head.

"He's used to competing with her passion for computers, but this is gonna send him into a tailspin." Bruce got up to go greet Andria who had just landed in the Batwing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A few days later)

The Andy, Andria, Gwen, Barbara, Lilly, and Tammy were off on a shopping spree.

"Let's see Dria what about this one?" Andy held up a lacy see-thru teddy.

"Why wear clothes?" Dria blushed.

"So that he can peel it off you silly," Andy winked at her holding up another bit of silk and lace.

"Those two look shell-shocked." Barbara giggled.

"This is quite a change of scenery for two sixteen-year-old innocents." Gwen nodded.

Andy, once satisfied that Dria had the perfect wedding trousseau for her honeymoon, with the help of her mother-in-law bought an even more daring one for herself. "You two ready to go shopping for your new wardrobes?" She eyed Lilly's wide-eyed face with amusement.

"No that's okay take your time." Lilly managed to find her voice.

"Unless you four are finished here," Tam added a bit too hastily.

"We're done and free to focus on the two of you." Andria hugged her granddaughter.

"Finally we're really not ready for any of this yet." Lilly sighed in relief and the four woman laughed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile back at Wayne Manor)

"They go shopping and we work on our toys and drink beer or in this case root beer." Eric was bored out of his mind.

"And your point is?" Bruce arched a brow at his brother-in-law.

"This might be your idea of fun, but I'm the Commanding Officer of an entire base not to mention Voltron Force. I have mechs to do things like this for me. Hell listen to me. I haven't had to get my hands dirty for years." Eric took a healthy pull from his bottle of root beer.

"Nor have you had a vacation in years from Keith, Galaxy Alliance, or your kids." Bruce reminded him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I say we take the bikes and go riding. We've got plenty of time before we have to get dressed for dinner and the ballet tonight." Dick was also bored out of his mind.

"_Excellent suggestion Master Richard,_" Al chimed in.

"Shawn's got a passion for the ballet, don't ya buddy." Dex teased his best friend.

"Shut up Dex or I'll hurt you." Shawn snarled.

"Shawn there's nothing wrong with liking the ballet." Bruce narrowed his eyes at Dex.

"Lilly and I were fighting and she kept herself busy studying ballet with my mother. I had just graduated from the academy at the time and she was rehearsing for Sleeping Beauty. I wasn't about to share her with another guy let alone have him kiss her, so I took matters into my own hands." Shawn glowered at Dex. "Mom set me up and I fell for it. Lilly and her dance partner had a disagreement and mom suggested that I take his place. After the two of us were finally back together again those bastards kidnapped her and Tam and then Ren almost raped my Lilly. I should have ripped his head off when I had the chance." Shawn stalked up the stairs of the Batcave.

"Nice going Dexter." Eric glared at him.

"I wasn't thinking about his reaction. I didn't want him to go off like that…" Dex blanched at the look Eric was shooting him.

"He isn't over this yet is he?" Rohan frowned.

"No this is the first time he's done this. He's been Lilly's anchor for weeks." Eric had been wondering when Shawn was finally going to vent about what was clearly eating him up inside.

"Who's this Ren?" Richard growled.

"Ren's a piece of work obsessed with Lilly. Shawn's first encounter with him landed Shawn with a silver arrowhead in his leg. Ren lost his hostage thanks to two individuals from our future and vowed revenge. So a few years later he makes his move and they get Lilly and Tammy. Ren and another piece of work named Aaron faked an accident making the rest of us think that the two of them died in a tragic accident. Shawn nearly lost his sanity, but never once gave up that Lilly was alive. Dex who happens to be the brains of their little group found Ren's landing sight. Shawn finds this out and steals Blacky. We go after him, rescue Lilly and Tammy who are half dead with exhaustion. Lilly was hysterical, broken, and in shock. To sum it up Shawn still hasn't stop blaming himself." Eric finished the story for the three of them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rohan vanished from the room in search of his son and found him working out his frustration in the gym. "Are you okay son?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I just haven't thought about it for a while." Shawn snarled.

"You aren't fine. Your fangs are showing, your eyes are blazing, and you kicked the heavy-bag off it's chain." Rohan growled.

"Look I'm fine! I don't need a lecture from you alright!" Shawn had hot angry tears burning in his eyes. "You aren't my father yet, so back off!"

"I am your father, Shawn Alexander, and you're hurting. You maybe special, but you still have feelings and are free to show them to everyone!" He snarled back at his son.

"My feelings only upset Lilly and she's been though so much…" Shawn finally let himself cry in his father's arms. "I have to be strong for her…I can't fail her again..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Tammy sat on a comfortable bench in the mall with a dozen young men hanging around them. Offering them roses, candy, and jewelry for just one date. "Listen guys I'm here for my big sisters wedding not to pick up men." Lilly rolled her eyes at them in sheer exasperation. "Besides that I'm taken and have a steady boyfriend."

"So give one of us a chance we'll change your mind." One of the guys drawled.

Tammy rolled her eyes at them. "Not interested, but thanks for asking."

A fashion scout spied the crowd and went to investigate. "You both must do a fashion shoot for my magazine." He announced.

"No I'm sorry, but we are very busy teenagers and are only here for my sister Andria's wedding to Bruce Wayne." Lilly was filling caged and didn't like it.

"The Bruce Wayne!" The scout gasped.

"That's right so we couldn't possibly attend your fashion shoot for the magazine that you work for." Tammy added hastily.

Andy eyed the crowd around the girls. "Looks like the girls are drawing guys like bees to honey." She frowned.

"They don't look at all pleased about it either." Gwen smirked.

"Those two need help before one of those suitors tries to take advantage of them." Andria growled.

"Shows over boys get lost." Barbara snapped angrily at the young men.

All eyes turned to see who was growling at them. "What's it to you lady." One of the guys snarled.

"A broken nose if you boys don't leave those two be." Andy narrowed her eyes at them.

"Four woman don't scare me." One sneered.

Andy casually walked over to some scaffolding by a boarded up store front and proceeded to break the four x six boards in half with her hand. "Any other foolish half ass remarks?" She smiled sweetly at the suitors in question.

The men wisely scattered like the four winds.

"Thanks Dromi. One minute we were walking out of one of the stores and the next thing we know we're being mobbed by those guys." Lilly bent to pick up her purse, only to have some petty thief on rollerblades zoom by and steal it. "Hey get back here with my purse you creep!" Lilly gave chase after him.

They were on the fourth floor of the mall and it was fairly busy. Lilly however spotted his escape route and headed him off at the pass. "Give it back creep!"

"Move brat or I'll hurt ya." The creep snarled.

"You wish." Lilly easily avoided him and landed a flying kick to his mid-section. He went tumbling down an escalator straight at the feet of mall security and her purse landed safely in her arms.

"Come along Lilly were due at Charines an hour ago." Andria called to her.

"Be right there Dria." Lilly raced over to them. "What's next kidnapping by Rohan's evil twin?" She rolled her eyed at Andy.

"Don't even think that it's not funny now lets go get dolled up for our guys." Tammy didn't even want to think about the more evil badies right now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn was dragged off to go riding and was finally able to relax. "This is great!" He shouted.

"Isn't it though. There's nothing like a long ride on your bike to clear your mind." Dick grinned.

"I wonder if the girls are finished shopping yet? The sun's beginning to set." Dex felt so relaxed and at peace.

"Hate to end this, gentlemen, but if we don't head back we're going to be late." Bruce growled.

Eric eyed the time on his watch. "We're dead."

"This will all be blamed on me I just know it." Rohan groaned.

_"Masters the mistresses are on their way to the manor I suggest that you head back now_." Al warned them using their wrist coms.

"We're on our way Al." Bruce sighed in defeat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The limo pulled up in front of the manor and in a matter of moments the doors opened and out came the dressed to the nines passengers complete with mountains of packages from their day long shopping spree.

Alfred was standing on the steps on his way to assist them.

"Alfred we've got this handled. Are the boys dressed and ready to take us to the ballet tonight?" Andria smiled at him.

Alfred was an expert at keeping up a poker-face and smiled warmly at the girls. "Not to worry my dear you will all be able to attend the ballet as scheduled. Now do make yourselves comfortable in Great Room…" He sighed deeply as the sounds of motorcycles approaching echoed up the private drive appearing moments later and parking in front of the garage. "I'll be inside resuming my chess game with Al please try not to harm them too badly." He turned on his heel and went back into the manor.

Andria and Andy narrowed their eyes and folded their arms across their chests. "I knew that he couldn't just stay around the house all day like a normal male." Andria muttered under her breath in disgust.

"Eric and Bruce normal that'll never happen, but if they make Lilly and Tammy late miss one second of the ballet their toast!" Andy stalked towards the garage in her high heeled slings stopping half way as the men made a break for the manor.

The men in question still had no idea that they hadn't beat their wives home yet. "Bruce do you think we made it before…" Eric stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of his beyond furious wife.

"We got home?" Andy finished his sentence for him. "What happened Lion did we lose track of time?" She arched a brow at him tapping her foot impatiently.

"Shawn had an emotional breakdown and he needed some air." Eric wasn't about to lie nor was he unaware that she looked spectacular in her evening down. "You're beautiful." He went to pull her into his arms but she side-stepped him a clear sign that she was furious with him.

Andy instead focused on Shawn. "You okay there tough guy?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be great after Lilly and I talk tomorrow then my guilt will be history." Shawn nodded.

Lilly having sensed Shawn's distress raced over to him. Not an easy feat in high heeled sandals and a beautiful evening gown. "Shawn what happened? Are you okay? We won't go if you don't want to. Please tell me what's tearing you up inside." She could easily see through his attempts to hide his feelings from her.

Shawn lost the ability to speak. She was just so breathtakingly beautiful with her hair in soft curls, her sparkling azure blue eyes artfully made even more beautiful with make-up that perfectly matched the electric blue strapless evening gown that she wore. She looked twenty-one not even close to sixteen and that alone knocked him for a loop.

Lilly was clueless as to how he was feeling and more concerned by his silence. "Shawn talk to me don't shut me out…" She reached up her ballet gloved hand to touch his jaw.

He closed his eyes, let out a soft groan, and placed his hand over her own. "I love you Lilly." He turned his head and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. **'Mine.'** He reached out pulled her to him and vanished.

The four men eyed each other with knowing grins. "The kid is gone."

Tammy after checking on Ching inside the manor stalked over not the least bit pleased that Dex wasn't ready for the ballet. "Dexter Faron the ballet is in less than two hours! It's black-tie not hells angels!"

Dex's heart flipped over in his chest and skipped a few beats, not to mention that his eyes practically popped out of their sockets as he took in the vision in front of him. She was wearing a silver sequin evening gown that clung to her like a second skin. As far as he could tell the thing was completely backless with a halter top clasp and he couldn't help but be drawn to the glimpse of her silky leg visible due to the fact that the gown had a slit up the side. "You're exquisite…" He growled hoarsely.

"Excuse me?" She asked breathlessly he'd never looked at her like this and it scared her.

"Tam you're beautiful." Dex was snapping out of his daze his voice surer now. He took her gloved in his own and kissed it. **'My apologies my princess…My heart…My own.'** He led her back into the manor

Dick and Bruce eyed each other.

"This isn't good." He muttered to Bruce.

"We don't leave alone for a minute." He agreed quietly.

"Oh that's right I haven't had time to tell you guys yet. This is only a stopover for the four of them. They're on their way to Earth to join my little brother's team. Not that it should come to any shock seeing as the two of them are junior officers and two are officers of the galaxy garrison." Andy was enjoying the horrified looks that Bruce and Dick were shooting her. "Relax guys. They'll have Uncle Jeff, Aunt Ginger, Uncle Mark, Aunt Felecia, Derek, Angel, Kane, Fawn, Drew, Pippa, Zach, Jay, Liz, and Alexis as chaperons."

Eric pulled her into his arms for a kiss and then the two of them vanished.

"Bruce Michael Wayne stop worrying about something that is well out of your control and focus on the present!" Andria glared regally at him.

"Dria…" Bruce started to explain.

"Don't Dria me! March your ass into the house and make yourself presentable for the Ballet tonight!" She pointed a perfectly manicured fingernail towards the front doors.

Bruce pulled her to him silencing her with a kiss then vanished.

"That goes double for you Richard James Grayson!" Barbara was going toe to toe with her man.

"Babe relax we're not gonna be late it doesn't take us hours to get ready." Dick pulled her into his arms for a kiss. "You look gorgeous by the way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Comrades the three of us are attending the Ballet tonight." Adrian tossed the Hans and Lacross two garment bags.

"My lord let me collect the girls…" Stavros growled in protest.

"You will remain here and like it!" Adrian didn't so much as look at him. "Your best were lacking! I will collect my prizes myself!"

"They were caught off guard…"

"Silence! They were defeated by two teenage innocents regardless of their skill!" Adrian sent Stavros flying across the room. "The day I can't collect two innocents is the day I stake myself! You will remain here and like it!"

"Yes my Lord." Stavros stalked off to sulk.

"What if what Avery says is right?" Hans frowned.

"Yes that Wayne's guests are all hunters." Lacross echoed.

"Then we'll liquidate them like we have every other hunter that has dared crossed us and I'll take those two innocents for my prize! Get dressed we're going!" Adrian stalked out of the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Brendan Michael Wayne Center for the Fine Arts)

Eric took one look at the throng of people queued up in front of and across the street from the Center and instantly was on the alert. "I don't like it. It's a security nightmare."

"Black-tie is hell if you need to distinguish enemy from friend." Bruce agreed as they patiently waited to be let out of the Limo.

"The two of you need to relax. He won't attempt anything at an event as big as this one. Anything like this bores him out of his mind." Rohan shrugged.

"Rohan once provoked Adrian is not one to be taken lightly." Gwen checked her appearance with the mirror in her bejeweled compact.

"No one can mortally wound Uncle Adrian, Hans, Lacross." Shawn growled.

"Shawn unless he tries something that isn't going to be a factor nor am I about to do anything that could jeopardize the future." Rohan tried to set him at ease.

"Rohan and I know many ways that we can deal with Adrian where he will still remain living." Gwen calmly put away her compact in her evening clutch. "Now enough you are making Lilly and Tamara nervous with all of this talk."

"Mom is right all of this brooding isn't helping anything." Andy growled.

Lilly absently rubbed her left arm where the opera length gloves concealed the bandage from her wrist to just bellow her elbow. "Look it's not like they aren't aware that we're hunters. He's bound to know that after that straggler from his clan scurried back to him without Tam or me. I mean that Ripper guy that I vanquished clearly recognized my medallion cross."

"Lilly maybe now is not the time to bring that up again." Tammy hissed at her as Dex got all dark and broody again.

"Lilly you made your point now drop it." Shawn growled softly in her ear.

"I'm not naïve I know that Tammy and I are targets, but I'm also not about to let all of your paranoia from ruining the ballet for me tonight!" Lilly was done walking on eggshells with Shawn.

"Lilly nothing is going to ruin the ballet for either of you." Andria reached over and reassuringly squeezed her baby sister's hand, just as the valet finally opened the door to the limo.

"Look I'm sick of people treating me like I'm this fragile piece of glass or like I'm five!" Lilly snarled at them before jumping out of the limo and losing herself in the throng of Gotham's high society.

**'Lillian Allura get back here!'** Shawn hissed but he was shut out. "Damn it this was not the time for her to pull this crap! She's blocking me out too!"

"Now of all time she decides to unleash the family temper and throw a royal snit!" Eric growled in frustration.

"Honestly you adults are so hopelessly clueless!" Tam went after Lilly before anyone could stop her.

"Fantastic that's both of them are all of you happy now!" Dex snarled at them all.

"Look we can't do anything sitting here in this blasted limo now let's try and find the girls!" Dick had heard more than enough.

"As it is by putting the two of them in a temper all of you might have made this from bad to worse." Barbra glared at them.

Andy's face went ghostly white and she clutched at Eric's arm as he helped her out of the limo. **'I have a really bad feeling about this something isn't right.'**

**'It's alright Dromi we'll find Lilly and Tammy.' **Eric pulled her closer to him when the cameras went off all around them. "Easy it's gonna be okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If it happens it happens besides I know this little baby works like a charm." Lilly absently fingered her sapphire talisman contemplating how she was gonna watch the ballet in peace with no ticket. "Focus on the problem at hand no ticket no ballet."

"There you are." Tammy gave her a hug. "You and I have to go take our seats."

"Tam we don't have the tickets so we don't have any seats." Lilly pouted.

"You mean these?" Tammy waved two front row center seat tickets in front of her face. "I always have a back-up plan. I had Alfred get me these in case they got all paternal protective on us that way we can watch the ballet in peace."

:Well we're both wearing our talismans so it should be fine.: Lilly forced herself to brush that creepy feeling that the two of them were in the sights of someone or something not so nice and forced a smile at Tam as they followed the usher to their seats.

:We'll only feel caged around the others and it'll spoil the ballet. I mean as it is they'll have us both jumping at shadows: Tam glanced over at her as they took their seats that unaware that they were directly in front of Adrian and his two minions. "Let's just enjoy the ballet."

"Yeah it isn't every day that one gets to watch the Russian Ballet perform." Lilly whispered excitedly as the house lights blinked announcing five minutes till curtain time.

"I know video discs just don't cut it." Tammy whispered back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

:What a fascinating turn of events our two innocents are sitting right in front of us with nary a protector in sight.: Adrian was going to enjoy feasting on their blood. They were both rare vibrant and clearly unlike any teenage innocent. The two of them radiated with a power that only one that possessed a similar all be that darker version of that power would be able to sense. It had been two millennia since he had come across rare treasures as these, but unlike the others who had been nearly untouchable only to parish by tragic means these two were very much within his reach.

:Dining on these two shall keep you replenished for centuries to come.: Hans answered back.

:It is our fortune that the little ones chose to watch the ballet themselves.: Lacross nodded.

:My baby brother seems to have acquired a younger copy of himself and he's very interested in the little blonde. It appears comrades that these two little ones and Wayne's out of town guests may not be from this time or very likely this place after all. It would explain why Rohan has a younger copy, who very likely provided him with the key to his useless serum, and about why I sense that they are of the night, but not.: Adrian chose to set that aside for now.

:That would make the boy your…: Hans frowned.

:My nephew.: Adrian took out a flask from an inner pocket in his elegant tuxedo, uncapped it, and drank deeply from it.

:Then the little ones are just bait and not for feasting?: Lacross growled.

:Perhaps and then perhaps not. In the meantime focus on the prize and I will ponder on what fate awaits my Nephew and the other ones like us.: Adrian smiled slowly a sure sign that something was in his sights and he was going to enjoy hunting his prey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rohan's private balcony

Rohan had decided to use his own private balcony to keep an eye on the girls it had a better angle than Bruce's and Shawn wasn't in the mood to be around any of them right now. They had decided that the girls were safe where they were and should be left alone. Shawn had seen things differently, but when he saw Rohan's balcony he had settled down to watch the two of them like a hawk.

Shawn used the opera glasses to try and get a better look at the three men sitting behind Lilly and Tam. "I don't like this the two of them are sitting ducks down there."

The house lights came on signaling intermission. "Well then lets go collect them before your paranoia rings true."

Shawn finally got a good look at the two men and his blood ran cold. "That's Uncle Adrian and his goons trailing after our princesses!" Shawn very nearly leapt off the balcony.

:Shawn not here!: Rohan grabbed him by the waist and hauled him back. :Causing a scene will only end up creating utter and complete hysteria because he will retaliate by siccing his lieutenants on the patrons making it impossible for us to get to the girls.:

:It's too late for that Rohan he's figured out about Shawn.: Gwen had always been able to read Adrian and his plotting now sent shivers down her spine.

Shawn wrenched himself free of his fathers hold on him, grabbed Dex by the arm, and vanished from the balcony. :He's not getting his claws or fangs on either of them!:

"Mother inform the others I will deal with this mess myself." Rohan vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian patiently followed his prey as they left the ladies room. He couldn't have planned it perfectly if he had tried. The two of them had decided to step outside the upper terrace for a breath of cool evening air. :It's simple enough even for the two of you to follow. We will collect the girls as soon as they step outside and then my nephew will willingly come to me.:

:My Lord why not have the two of us drink from them first that way no drugs will be necessary and the two of us get a taste of heaven.: Lacross sulked.

:Yes we are your most loyal of our clan we'll make them so weak that they'll be putty in our hands.: Hans licked his lips in anticipation as the two in question walked outside onto the terrace.

:The two of you will control yourselves this instant! They aren't yours to feast on and you will do as I command! Forget it you will go back to the lair I will handle this myself!: Adrian opened up a gold cigarette case. He took out a small syringe and drew a small amount of clear liquid from the small vial that had been next to it. "I don't want my prizes damaged this way the two of them will sleep like babies." He stepped outside onto the terrace, making sure to remain in the shadows, hiding the syringe behind his back with his gloved hand. "Good evening ladies." He growled softly as not to spook his prey.

Lilly didn't turn to look at the man speaking to her and ignored the chill shooting up her spine. "Is it? The clouds are moving in and it's rather cool tonight." Lilly snapped coolly signaling that she didn't wish anyone's company.

"She had an argument with her betrothed." Tammy not wishing to create a scene turned around to look at the stranger in the shadows. "Excuse me I'm going to go find him so that they can talk to each other and work things out." She had spied Dex and Shawn inside and used the doors opposite of the ones that her and Lilly had used to walk onto the terrace.

"Then he's not deserving of her and a fool." Adrian commented dryly. He was content to capture one prize instead of two.

Lilly turned to look at the stranger. "He treats me like a five-year-old or like I'm made of glass." She narrowed her eyes trying to get a clear look at the stranger.

"A beautiful creature like you has to be intelligent in order to fend off unwelcome suitors." Adrian kept his tone low and hypnotic.

"Look I'm more than capable of protecting myself." She looked around finally noticing that Tammy was nowhere to be found. "Tamara? I wonder where she went off to." Suddenly this terrace didn't seem like a safe place to be anymore and there was something about this stranger that was starting to make her skin crawl.

"Your friend stepped back inside. Are you cold would you like to put on my jacket?" He had managed to get uncomfortably close to her now.

"No thank you..." She shivered. "I'm ready to go back inside now." She tried to move past him.

"Oh but I insist."

He draped his tuxedo jacket over her shoulders giving him the prime opportunity to stick her in the neck with the needle that he had been hiding in his other hand.

Lilly gasped at the sharp prick on her neck and it was then that she got a clear view of him. It was a darker version of her Uncle Rohan it was Adrian. "It's you…" She whimpered. She went limp in her captor's arms just as Shawn raced out onto the terrace.

Adrian made sure that Shawn saw him by pausing from where he was standing on the terrace railing. "So at least we meet thank you for such a lovely prize, nephew."

"Give her back you bastard!" Shawn snarled.

He jumped down from the railing landing softly on the ground bellow. "Until next we meet!" Adrian shouted up at him before vanishing into the night with his prize.

"LILLY! NO!!!" Shawn roared jumping onto the terrace railing.

Rohan raced outside. "Shawn!!"

"SHE'S GONE DAD! HE TOOK HER! I FAILED HER AGAIN!" Hot angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Let's go son. We will get her back, but right now we have to inform the others…" Rohan went to pull him back away from the edge.

"THE HELL WITH THEM AND THE HELL WITH YOU!" He leapt off the terrace and vanished into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn had been so furious that he hadn't cared where he was going and it was only after hours of coming up empty did he return back to Wayne Manor. Ninjara sat waiting for him in the as if awaiting her owners return. "She's gone girl…" He snarled bitterly following her into the Great Room. "I failed her again!"

Rohan was waiting for him standing in archway that led towards the Great Room.

"Don't even try and come near me!" He narrowed his eyes at his father it was then that he spied his fathers younger half standing beside the fireplace talking with his mother and if he wasn't seeing things his Aunt Myria who was chatting with his grandmother. "Dad is it really you?" he didn't want to believe his own eyes.

"You okay son? You really must have upset Dromi she called home for some heavy artillery as well as highly trained reinforcements." It was tearing him up inside to see his son like this again. "Trust me son everything is gonna be fine."

"Why risk bringing Mom here isn't that going to complicate things when we leave?" Shawn was exhausted and not able to think straight.

"Do I look like I'm complaining? Besides this gives me something solid to look forward to during the long endless years ahead." The younger Rohan grinned.

"We're going to get her back. Her talisman will keep her safe." Gwen reassured him.

"Nobody is going to do that to my niece!" Myria hissed.

"She'll be fine honey." Allana walked over and hugged him fiercely.

"Where is everyone?" Shawn saw that they were the only ones in the Great Room.

"Tammy had to be sedated because she wasn't taking this very well. Dex is watching over her. Andria is expecting so she's resting with Bruce watching over her. She fainted when she was given the news. Eric, Andy Dick, and Barbara are down in the cave using Al to hunt down Adrian's lair." Rohan finished where everyone was then focused on Shawn. "It's dawn son. You've been out all night."

Shawn collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes. "I was angry it was either that or kill a few people so I chose the latter of the two."

"Yes I see your point." Rohan nodded.

Shawn had fallen into a deep sleep.

"My poor baby," Allana sat down on the couch so that she could cradle Shawn's head in her lap. "First Ren, now his Uncle. These two can never catch a break." She brushed Shawn's bangs out of his eyes.

"It'll get better love I promise." Rohan growled softly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian peered down at his sleeping captive. "You are perfection. It's no wonder that my nephew is besotted with you." He trailed his finger along her jaw line.

"So many things that I could teach you," His eyes trailed down to her bracelet with her family crest inlayed on it in jewels. Inlayed under the crest was written 'Lilly our final Jewel.'

"So little one you're not only an innocent, but of royal blood as well." He began to rethink his plans for his beautiful prize. "I haven't tasted a royal in over a century."

He ran his finger along her shoulder in anticipation brushing the golden chain of her hunter's talisman. White hot heat shot through his fingers and he jumped away from her. The talisman now glowed with energy and a golden hew radiated over Lilly's sleeping form.

He tried to touch her again only to be repelled by that spark of white hot heat.

"How is this possible no hunter's talisman is this strong?!" Adrian howled in outrage. Even her mind was shut away from him and there wasn't a human alive on this planet that could shut him out. _Could this little one be a new breed of Hunter? After all of this time had he finally set the scene for his and his clan's demise? No he wouldn't allow that this girl would now be merely used as bait to lure his prey to his trap!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn awoke in bed in his room at the manor. His dagger shaped talisman was glowing with energy. "Someone activated one of the protectors!" He threw back the covers and headed for the shower by all signs from his window it was sunset. He had slept all day.

He quickly showered and dressed in black ninja attire. He was going hunting and this time he wasn't gonna stop until he found and rescued his princess.

"Al where are the others? Did they leave me here to sleep it off or are they still around the manor?" He growled into his wrist com and nearly jumped when the flat screen on his wall lit up and Al's face appeared.

_"The Masters and Mistress' are current honing their battle skills in Master Bruce's gym. So no Master Shawn they did not leave you."_ Al answered soothingly.

"Uh thanks Al." Shawn left his room.

He found everyone in the gym just as Al said.

"Feeling better? She's gonna be fine Shawn. We know where they are." Allana paused sparing with Rohan to greet their oldest.

"No Mom! I'm not gonna be feeling fine until we get Lilly back. I woke up as soon as my talisman activated, which means that one of those bastards tried something on her!" Shawn was not in the mood to chat.

"I was banking on Adrian trying something like this. Now that it's been activated none of them can touch her." Rohan walked over to him.

"Yeah right Dad! He touched Aunt Myria and they sure as hell were able to touch Lilly a few days ago! All this trinket is in truth is a warning system!" Shawn sneered.

"Shawn what happened between me and Adrian was complicated and I wasn't wearing my talisman. I also wasn't trained to shut anyone out of my mind like Lilly is and the talisman isn't activated unless one of them physically brushes it with their skin. Once activated none of the dark ones can touch her. So no kid this trinket is much more than just an early warning system." Myria calmly explained.

"She's sleeping peacefully. She knows that you'll come for her." And who had been peacefully meditating opened her eyes to smile serenely at him. "You would know that if you would just relax and re-link with her."

Shawn closed his eyes and relaxed his mind. "Sleeping Beauty…"

"It's fascinating how Lilly is thinking of a fairy tale isn't it Shawn." Andy smirked.

"That is between Lillian and me." Shawn was getting all defensive again. "Where is she?"

"Not so fast Shawn we need to see how your emotions are going to affect you during the rescue mission." Rohan laid down his challenge. "Then we'll discuss where she is."

"Get real Dad! I can easily take you and you know it!" Shawn proceeded to do two front flips and landed on the pommel horse, vaulting from that to the rings, and then from there he leapt to the parallel bars.

"Kid showing off gets you nowhere." Rohan growled. "Now quit clowning around and get over here."

Myria, Allana, and Rohan came at Shawn from all sides.

He easily reined in his anger and frustration at losing Lilly and easily countered every one of their moves until he had the three of them on the defense. "Satisfied?" He shrugged not the least bit winded or even breaking a sweat.

"The kid isn't bad." Bruce grinned.

"I trained him Bruce. He had better be." Andy watched Shawn sparing with the others with pride.

"Excuse me," Eric raised a questioning brow at his wife. "You trained him?" He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"Fine you big baby. Shawn has had a variety of well schooled professionals who taught him everything that he knows." Andy rolled her eyes at Eric. "Is that more to your liking darling?"

"Enough Little Blossom he's not in the mood for sass tonight." Rohan wrapped the towel that he was blotting his face with around his neck.

"He's being such a baby about being over thirty and he can't age a day over twenty-one! I don't get why getting older bugs him so much!" Andy exclaimed in exasperation.

Eric silenced her with a long kiss until she was blinking adoringly up at him. "I'm not upset about my birthday. Now let's go get Lilly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord you are taking too much of a risk! We should leave!" Lacross was not handling the face that their captive was wearing a hunters medallion so powerful that it literally shielded her from their touch. If they got within even foot from her shield they instantly started burning up inside.

"The sun has finally set we should leave." Hans echoed.

"Rohan and his hunter friends would slaughter us all on sight. No I agree with Lord Adrian we are safer in our own domain." Stavros countered.

"We will remain where we are end of discussion!" Adrian snarled at them and went back to check on their captive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dria, how does it look from the air?" Bruce radioed the Wing.

"No sign of movement everything is clear." Andria hated being left out of the action, but she knew that her delicate condition made that impossible. **'Bruce be careful. I love you.'**

"Not surprising the sun just set so their probably just waking up." Bruce surmised. **'Don't worry beloved I'll be fine. We're all wearing Hunters talismans it's them that have to worry about us. I love you too. **'

Andy easily bypassed their primitive security measures. "All set here. They won't even know we're here."

The heavy doors leading to Adrian's lair slid open revealing a dark dimly lit tunnel.

"Shawn we'll handle Adrian and his clan you go find Lilly." Eric growled softly as they stealthfully made their way into the underground compound.

The path split up into a half dozen tunnels.

"Good Hunting!" Shawn took off down the center tunnel. While the others split off into groups down the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My lord our security grid has been compromised." Stavros appeared beside Adrian.

"No matter we out number them ten to one. I'll keep an eye on our guest. Don't fail me." He stalked out of the cavernous Great Room of their underground compound.

"Hunters and numbers matter not." Hans growled.

"If it is to be our end we will go out taking Rohan with us." Lacross sneered.

"Fools we're eternal they are not. Stop your sniveling and focus on the matter at hand." Stavros vanished.

"Fools he says! I'll show him how to take care of our intruders!" Hans vanished.

"Or die trying." Lacross muttered under his breath and went to do his masters bidding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian eyed the girl still sleeping peacefully on the bed. "I underestimated the situation. It won't happen again." He vowed.

"My Lord our guests are becoming a nuisance." Stavros stalked into the room. "Every one of our clan that was on security watch has vanished. The security measures have all been deactivated as well."

Adrian stalked out of the room towards the hub where their state of the art security measures were controlled. "These intruders are becoming tiresome."

"As of yet no one who has come in contact with them has been able to report to me on what we're dealing with." Stavros eyed the security screens thru narrowed black as midnight eyes.

Finally they were able to see what was happening to their clan members. One of the men on watch was suddenly attacked by nothing and went flying against the wall.

Adrian typed in a series of commands on the computer and the main screen went to heat seeking. In minutes he had a fairly good idea as to how many intruders were attacking his lair. "Five females and six males, against two hundred creatures of the night. Not good eyes for mere mortals."

"These mortals seem more like the ancient hunters, My Lord. It may not be wise to underestimate them." Stavros watched the monitors as their clan members started dwindling in numbers they were down to a hundred now.

"Then it's more of a challenge than I've had to deal with in centuries. I'm in the mood to kill so lets not keep them waiting." Adrian stalked from the control room with Stavros on his heels both of whom were in full vamp mode.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn appeared beside Lilly and like the prince in Sleeping Beauty bent to place a kiss on his princesses lips to awaken her. "Wake up Princess its time to go home now."

Lilly responded instinctively to his kiss by pulling him down to her and kissing him back with all the love in her heart.

"Love as much as I'd love to. This really isn't the time nor the place." Shawn trailed kisses along her jaw line and then nibbled on her earlobe. He groaned when she raked her fingernails down his back.

Lilly opened her eyes and looked up into his own. "Where am I? Why are we in bed together?" She frowned at him disoriented with her surroundings.

Shawn kissed her one the nose. "You're at Uncle Adrian's lair and as for the other you pulled me onto the bed."

Lilly sat bolt upright in terror. "How long have I been here?" She whimpered shakily.

"Not long. Mom, Dad, Aunt Myria are all here as reinforcements." His eyes drank in what she was wearing. "First things first. You my lovely have to change." He reined in the urge to kiss her until she was breathless and focused on the situation at hand. "And I've got just the thing for you to change into." He shrugged off his rucksack and opened it pulling out a black jumpsuit that Andy had given him for her to wear.

"Me? Change?! Now?! With you standing there watching me?!" She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him.

Shawn ignored her and set about taking out all the security cameras and securing the door. "Lilly this is no time for you to go all shy on me! You have to change now."

"I can't strip in front of you! I'll make do with what I'm wearing now." She hissed as she blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes.

"Lilly I promise that I won't look."

"Yes you will."

Shawn walked over to her, took her in his arms, turned her around so that her back was towards him, and proceeded to unzip the gown which then pooled at her feet. She was standing there in nothing but skimpy underwear and the silky hose that lovingly encased her legs. "Either you put that on or I'll do it for you." He bit out through gritted teeth.

Lilly didn't need to be told twice and reached behind her for the black body suit that Shawn was still clutching in his fist. She took a few tentative steps away from Shawn so that she could dress. Her nerves were so shaky that when she put her foot into the leg of the suit she lost her balance and fell backwards into his arms. "I told you this was a bad idea." She whimpered nearly jumping when Shawn's hand accidentally brushed one of her breasts.

Shawn took several deep calming breaths, closed his eyes, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Relax love. This is not the place or time. You will always be safe with me and I will never take advantage of you." He growled softly into her ear.

"I know that Shawn, but it doesn't make this any easier knowing that you can see me like this." She finally managed to slip on the black body suit and slipped on the shoes as well. "It's okay Shawn you can open your eyes now." She took off her jewels as she waited for him to say something.

Shawn forced himself to focus on the situation at hand and not what seeing her in that body hugging suit was doing to him. He dumped the gadgets and whatever else she was going to need and then proceeded to stuff her dress, jewels, and slings into the bag before closing it back up and slinging it back onto his back. "Those should complete your current look."

Lilly strapped on the belt of weapons around her wand slim waist. "This talisman sure was a lifesaver." She brought the heavy gold cross up to her lips and kissed it.

Shawn handed her the mask. "Well you can tell dad when we meet up with the others." He pulled her into his arms and they vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrian was becoming more and more furious by the second as he continuously came across piles of dust every few feet. "Let's follow the trail and see where it leads." He snarled.

"Lord Adrian this very well could be a trap." Stavros scowled.

"There isn't a trap in existence that can stop me. Now let us deal with our guests." The trail led them to the largest cavernous room in his compound. He walked in unafraid and on high alert. Lacross and Hans hung from the ceiling by their feet. "This is my place. I don't like uninvited guests!" His snarl echoed around the room. "You may have disabled a hundred or so of my clan. It matters not there are always a hundred more waiting in the wings to avenge their fallen comrades!"

As if on cue a legion of vampires appeared behind him.

"I stand in the only exit to this room, a fatal error that you will not live to correct."

"Have we really or have you fallen into an even deadlier trap." Myria's amused taunt echoed around Adrian and his men.

"Face it Adrian the deck is clearly stacked against you." Allana taunted him from the shadows.

"You kidnapped the wrong girl creep." Andy snarled.

"Show yourselves or are you all just cowards!" Adrian shouted in fury.

One by one they appeared like shadows in the night. All masked. In mysterious deadly silence. Armed with tools used to cripple creatures like them, as well as, useful more painful looking weapons of the Shadow warrior.

"You never learn and that will be your downfall." Rohan snarled at his brother.

"You are a part of this insolence!! You have betrayed your own blood!" Adrian glared murderously at his little brother. "Kill them all!"

His men raced into the room and proceeded to drop like flies against their far superior highly prepared enemies.

"Very well of you're all so eager to die then so be it." Rohan proceeded to systematically take out his brothers men.

"He always was pathetic and things haven't changed." Gwen fought along side her son.

Myria and Allana easily bested the group of creatures fighting them.

"Just like old times." Myria smirked.

"Yes but I had hoped that we wouldn't have to do this again." Allana sighed.

Eric and Andy easily handled the idiots fighting them.

"You know that the future is never truly set in stone. Maybe there's another reason for your emotional mood swings as of late." Eric arched a brow at his love.

"Sorry to burst your bubble darling, but I'm not pregnant. It's just stress." She rolled her eyes at him as she proceeded to stake three of her attackers in the heart.

Dick and Bab's were holding their own.

"You'd think that they'd take the hint and flee for their pathetic lives." Bab's doused her opponent with holy water then staked it in the heart.

"Babe you're giving these things too much credit by thinking that they were intelligent enough to think." Dick used a crossbow to take down his opponents.

Bruce and the younger Darian were easily handling Stavros.

"Name your poison Stav is it gonna be a stake o holy water?" Darian gave him a choice.

"Neither you bloody traitor!" Stavros sneered then it dawned on him that there were two Rohan's in the room. "How the hell can you be fighting me and be over there were your bitch mother!?"

"Sorry Stav old boy, but seeing as you're obviously too smart for your own good you're gonna have to die." Darian doused him with holy water.

"Not that it's any loss." Batman followed that by staking him. "What part of keep your mouth shut did you not understand!?" He snarled at his best friend.

"Yeah sorry about that." Darian grinned sheepishly at him. "Finally I was beginning to get a little concerned." He sighed visibly with relief when Shawn and Lilly joined the fun.

"Yeah so was I and he looks ready to tear your brother in two." Batman frowned.

"Yeah I know. It'll be fascinating to see my older self try and rein him in." Darian nodded.

Shawn wasted no time attacking his Uncle. He used his dagger talisman as a weapon and slashed him across his cheek. "That's for kidnapping my princess!"

Adrian felt the white hot heat searing his jaw and then felt the blood trickling down his cheek. "That was a fatal error on your part whelp!" His speed was lightning fast and he now had Shawn by the throat.

Lilly wasn't about to let him hurt her man and proceeded to land a flying kick at his lower back. "Get your claws off of him you monster!"

Adrian wasn't the least bit affected by her blow and turned to narrow his eyes at his prey. "Monster am I. Little one let me show you just how monstrous these talons of mine can be to a delicate flower like you." He lashed out his razor sharp talon like fingernails across her chest doing significant damage until his fingers brushed across her medallion. His fingers burst into flames.

It was more than enough for him to lose his grip on Shawn and he fell to his knees gasping for air.

The entire front of Lilly's body suit was in shreds and deep angry gashes marred her delicate skin. She ignored the red hot pain that was shooting across her chest and proceeded to use his weakened condition to send him flying with a kick to his chest. "Keep your hands to yourself you creep!"

Adrian went flying against the wall and landed at an unmasked Myria's feet.

"That was my niece that you just mauled!" She glared murderously down at him. She sliced up his arms with her holy water drenched katana and was more than satisfied when the deep gash burst into flames.

An unmasked Allana gave him the same treatment on his other arm. "Hands off means just that!"

Adrian barely managed to get to his feet. "Mark my words I will not let this insolence go unavenged! I will never forget your faces and you will pay dearly that I promise you!" He promised as he faded into the shadows.

"Go toddle off after your master." Rohan freed Lacross and Hans and they vanished as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn wasted no time seeing to his princess. He had gotten out the med-kit and was placing pressure bandages over her wounds. "Get Dex in here now!" Shawn cradled her in his arms.

"I'm fine Shawn really." Lilly smiled up at him.

"Like hell you are." Shawn frowned.

"He was hurting you. I had to make him let you go." Lilly reached up to touch his cheek.

Shawn turned his face and placed a kiss on her palm. "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met Dex outside by the Batwing. "Ouch! Bet that wasn't pleasant when it happened. Set her down Shawn so that I can treat her." He whistled low under his breaths as he took in the injuries that Adrian had inflicted on Lilly with his talons. "Relax Buddy. I'm a medical officer remember."

Shawn stalked off to pace.

"He doesn't want anyone checking out my charms, even if they are treating me for injuries." Lilly winced. "Where's Tam?"

"They aren't deep cuts, so they'll heal fairly quickly." Dex treated them with antibiotics which sealed the gashes into angry welts then proceeded to wrap her front with fresh clean bandages. "Tam wasn't taking all of this very well and stayed back at the manor with Alfred."

"She doesn't blame herself does she?" Lilly frowned.

"Yeah she's been a basket case since you were kidnapped so much so that I had to sedate her." Dex nodded. "Not to worry though Andria gave her the news that you've been rescued and left out that you'd been hurt so she's back to her old self again." Dex glanced over at Shawn and chuckled. "Treating you is no big deal to me. You're injured and I'm a doctor. I mean so what if it happens to be your…Hello Shawn. She's as good as new." He grinned up at his beyond furious best friend.

Shawn carefully picked Lilly up in his arms. "Thanks buddy." He managed to growl before stalking off towards the others.

"No problem any time." Dex laughed when Shawn whirled around to glare murderously at him. "Kidding Shawn. I'm just kidding so don't tear me in half." He held both of his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Wise ass." Shawn grumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later

Lilly slipped on her robe and tip-toed to Shawn's room, with Ninjara hot on her heels.

His door was ajar so the cat nudged it open with her head.

"Hello sweetie did Lil's force you off her bed again?" Shawn greeted the cat as she jumped up onto his bed and then stared at his doorway. "Or did you follow her from her room?" Shawn sensed that his princess was standing just out of view.

_Well you've made it this far don't chicken out now. _Lilly lectured herself. She couldn't sleep again and instead of him going to her and chasing away her bad dreams she was going to him.

Shawn waited patiently for her to decided where she wanted to be. "You know girl it's a travesty that Lil's keeps having these wicked scary nightmares that and our vacation is nearly at an end. The wedding is tomorrow and the two of us really need to get some sleep." He absently petted Jara as he kept his eyes on his doorway.

Lilly still didn't budge.

"Well goodnight girl. I'm gonna get some sleep." He faked a yawn and acted as if he were settling down to go to sleep.

Lilly waited five minutes before sneaking into his room and tip-toeing over to his bed. "He won't even know I'm here." She carefully crawled under the covers.

Shawn reached over and pulled her into his arms. "Took you long enough to make up your mind." He kissed the top of her head. "Jara close my door." He whispered his order to the cat.

Jara grumbled but did as she was told, before jumping back to her comfy spot at the foot of his bed.

"I've never snuck into your bedroom before." Lilly yawned sleepily.

"I've been waiting ever since I heard you open your door." Shawn yawned.

"I love you so much Shawn. You keep the bad dreams away and I feel safe in your arms." She snuggled deeper in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

"Always love. I will always keep you safe." Shawn closed his eyes and let sleep take him as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy knocked on Lilly's door.

"Wake up sleepy head." She called softly.

Lilly wasn't there.

"This is a first." She frowned leaving the room to go join Eric for breakfast. Her frown deepened when she found that Lilly wasn't sitting at the breakfast nook with the others. "Have you seen Lilly yet?"

Eric shook his head. "Shawn and Lilly aren't up yet." Eric focused on eating his breakfast.

"She isn't in her room Eric." Andy snatched the piece of bacon from his fingers.

"Maybe she had a nightmare again and crawled into bed with Shawn." Eric shot her a look daring her to snag something off his plate again.

"And that doesn't bother you in the least that baby sis is in bed with Shawn." Andy hissed down at him.

"It is possible that one can sleep and not attack." Eric glared back at her. "Hell as of tomorrow they'll be in all essence out of the nest and we'll have no choice but to trust them."

"I promised Daddy." Andy sulked as she snagged yet another piece of bacon and then a piece of toast off of his plate.

"Do you mind!? Get your own food!"

Andy smiled sweetly at him. "You promised Daddy too." She reminded him between bites of food.

"Forget it Andromeda Marie! If the two of them are old enough to be on Derek's team then they're old enough make their own choices!"

"You're too much of a big brother not to mention a father for me to believe that you mean a word of what you just said."

"Maybe she missed Shawn holding her at night. Considering that he's been sneaking out of her room all week. The guilt trip isn't gonna work with me, so go find Andria and let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"Fine feed your bottomless pit! I hope you get indigestion!" Andy stalked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly awoke in Shawn's arms.

He was watching her sleep as he soothingly stroked her hair. "Morning heart of my heart," He smiled at her.

Lilly stretched contently against him. "How long have you been awake?" She turned in his arms so that her chin was resting on his chest and she nearly found herself lost in his fathomless sea green eyes.

"For a while. I love watching you sleep." He stroked his finger along her jaw line.

Lilly couldn't help but feel the sparks and fire that was simmering between them. "You do…" She suddenly felt extremely vulnerable more so now that her wounds had healed enough so that they were nothing more than faint marks.

"Yes in fact I could even make it my life's work." He shifted the two of them until he was happily raining kisses all over her face. Then he was passionately kissing her good morning until she was trembling in his arms.

"Shawn…"

"Did I hurt you?" He pulled back from her enough so that he could cradle her face in his hands.

"No it's not that…" She whispered breathlessly. "I mean my cuts are almost completely healed.

Shawn narrowed his eyes as it dawned on him what she was trying to tell him. "You mean you're okay now?" The hungry look in his eyes was more than enough to make Lilly want to go somewhere and hide.

"Yes." She answered shakily pushing her hands against his chest so that she could attempt to have some amount of distance between them which she suddenly wasn't a big mistake. Shawn wasn't wearing a t-shirt.

Shawn placed his hands over hers. "Come here Lilly." He pulled her down into his arms and rested his chin on her head.

Ninjara sensed her mistresses distress and leapt onto her plastering her against Shawn. "Get off me Jara." Lilly squeaked she was now nose to nose with Shawn.

The cat grumbled something profane, jumped off the bed, went over to the door, and nudged the knob with her paw until it opened just enough for her to slink through.

Shawn and Lilly stared at each other. He wasn't about to make a move or scare her in anyway. "We aren't ready for this step yet." He growled softly.

Lilly shook her head biting her lip in frustration. "That's not true. If Dex and Tammy hadn't interrupted us at the theater we wouldn't have stopped."

"Lilly we can't just at on impulse or go with our feelings. We have to think about the result of our actions." Shawn gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I know that I'm only sixteen, but after all the garbage that I've had to go through I feel eighteen." She buried her face against his chest.

"You didn't know what you were in for when you were determined to follow in Dromi's footsteps." Shawn cuddled her closer to him.

"Don't remind me." She groaned reluctantly pushing herself up on her elbows. "Let me up Shawn so that we can go eat breakfast."

"I never said that we couldn't kiss." He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her until both their minds very nearly shut down and he was about to say to hell with it and take their next step in their relationship. He'd only come to his senses when he realized that he was unconsciously unbuttoning her pajama top."On second thought this is way too dangerous." He growled hoarsely. He reluctantly let her go, left the bed, and headed for the bathroom and an arctic cold shower.

Lilly sighed dreamily as she drank in the view. "I will never tire of this view even when I'm fifty." She was so entranced with Shawn that she accidentally said what she was thinking out loud.

Shawn turned on his heel pinning her with a dark hungry look so fierce that it scared her whit less. "Lillyan Allura if you don't stop staring at me like that I won't be held accountable for my actions." He prowled like a cat towards his bed.

Lilly jumped out of bed and bolted from the room. "Hi Dromi…" She squeaked as she nearly plowed into her sister in the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy set out jeans and an I love Gotham sweatshirt for Lilly to wear. "So did the dreams came back to haunt you again?" Andy set about making her bed.

Lilly emerged from the bathroom fresh from her shower in her kimono drying her hair with a towel. "Yes, but Shawn keeps my nightmares away. Is there anything else?" She stopped drying her hair to fix her sister with a knowing look.

"No. The two of you are old enough to make adult decisions on your own. I trust you to make the right choices." Andy decided that Eric might be right after all and reluctantly went with what she knew was right in her heart.

Lilly dropped her towel and launched herself into her sister's arms for a big hug. "You don't know what you trusting me means to me. I know that it's hard seeing me taking that next step with Shawn. I love him so much and he would never do anything to hurt me." She beamed at her sister.

"I just want to see you happy." Andy hugged her back.

"Shawn makes me very happy." Lilly arched a brow at her sis. "Now if you don't mind I wanna get dressed now."

"Lilly you bolted out of Shawn's room with your pajama top half way unbuttoned. The women of our family have a history of getting pregnant after their first time regardless of their method of birth control. It was hard enough for me at nearly nineteen. Just think of how it would be for you at nearly seventeen."

Lilly rolled her eyes at her sister. "This is a decision that I'll make on my own and has nothing to do with you or anyone else in our family."

"You made that choice when you were almost seven and could finally catch him." Andy smirked.

"It got me some nasty scrapes and a broken arm if memory serves correctly. You were pregnant with the twins." Lilly ran a brush through her golden blonde tresses.

"Very true but after that the two of you were best friends for life."

"If you and Eric had realized that you loved each other two years sooner would you have waited?" Lilly asked point blank.

"I can't honestly say yes or no. My feelings for Eric scared the life out of me at first. Then Grandpa Alfor grounded me from the force and I ran to him for comfort. That didn't happen so quit changing the subject. You four skipped out on the pre-wedding festivities to go see Matrix."

"So what if the four of us decided to catch a movie. Stop trying to push me Dromi before the two of us aren't on speaking terms anymore." Lilly pushed Andy out the door into the hallway. "Go bug Dria." She closed the door in her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tammy was coming down the stairs when the front door bell rang. "I'll get it Alfred." She called out to the man that was more like a Many-Great Grandfather than the family butler. Her eyes widened in admiration as she stared at the two men standing in the front steps. Clark she was familiar with but Wally was someone new. "Clark come on in. Bruce is around here somewhere in all of this chaos." She happily gave him a hug.

Wally grinned at Clark. "Well introduce me to the beautiful creature in your arms."

"Tammy Edwards I would like you to meet Wally West. Wally this is Bruce's soon to be sister-in-law." Clark kept a brotherly arm around Tammy's shoulders.

Bruce joined them in the entryway. "Welcome to organized chaos. Enter at your own peril. So where are your other halves?"

"Lois snuck into the west wing. Andria saw us drive in and signaled her to come join her."

"Linda's on the trail of a smoking hot story, but she sends her warmest wishes, as well as, this extravagant wedding gift." Wally pointed to the flashy wrapped gift box at his feet. "If anyone needs me I'm gonna go raid your kitchen." Wally left the three of them to chat besides he was starving and Alfred always kept the kitchen well stocked.

"Tammy, Dex is down in the lower basement studying Bram down in the lower basement. Perhaps you should go and find him." Bruce winked at her.

"Dex is with Bram in the basement?! Alone!" Tammy cried out in panic racing down the hallway plowing over the florist in her wake.

"Bruce I thought that Bram didn't take to visitors very well. Are you sure it was safe to leave Dex alone with him in the basement." Clark arched a brow at Bruce.

"Relax Clark he'll be fine. Dex and Bram have a sort of understanding with one another because they both worship the ground that my granddaughter walks on." Bruce smirked at Clark.

"When you put it that way it makes perfect sense. Wally sure didn't take long to go raid the fridge. It was a good thing for you with Tammy tearing down the hallway like that." Clark couldn't help but take in the view as a beyond furious Andromeda came stalking down the stairs. "Dromi seems to be in a mood this morning." He commented so that only Bruce could hear him.

"I swear some days I'd like nothing better than to throttle my baby sister." She fumed coming to a halt when she came across the two of them. Her eyes narrowed to slits. Males weren't her favorite people either.

"Stay clear of the west wing if you know what's good for you." She ordered Bruce in a dark tone.

"Keep him occupied and make sure he's on time Kal or I will hurt you." She snarled at Clark before stalking towards the kitchen.

"You're right she's lethal. I'd rather face Doomsday than tangle with her when she's off the charts moody." Clark whistled under his breath.

"It's the kids." Bruce sighed in frustration. "Two of them to be precise. Rohan's son and Andria's and Dromi's baby sister are getting way too serious for our piece of mind. Lilly is every bit as stubborn as her sisters and that tends to wear thin on Dromi's nerves let alone on her temper."

"I see well then lets try not to get on her bad side that way I'll be able to be there for Lois when she has our daughter and you will be able to live to enjoy your honeymoon with Dria and be a father for your unborn miracle." Clark devised a plan of survival for the two of them.

"That's the most intelligent strategy that you've ever come up with." Bruce grinned.

"Well you aren't the only one who can lay out a battle plan." Clark grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric stared open mouthed in astonishment as he watched Wally prepare himself an enormous Hero sandwich. "Hungry?" was all that he could get himself to say. The man with the fiery red hair was building a sandwich with some of everything in the fridge.

Wally grinned at Eric. "Yeah I'm famished." He proceeded to polish off the sandwich in nearly a blink of an eye. "You want one?"

"No that's okay I just ate breakfast." Eric shook his head in disbelief. "I suppose being the Flash gives you a ravenous appetite."

"Yeah I've got what Star Labs has dubbed an ultra hyper metabolism. "So, Eric, what's it like to be married to a drop dead gorgeous babe that is so fantastic that she has Jon beyond impressed with her?"

"It's never dull that's for sure, but I wouldn't trade a second of it for all the secrets and treasures in the universe." Eric grinned as he sensed Andy stalking down the hall. "And you're gonna get a chance to meet her in two seconds."

"Lilly can be so infuriating sometimes! As far as I'm concerned Drew can have a shot at reining her in I'm done!" Andy stalked into the kitchens. She zeroed in on her husband and proceeded to sit down and snuggle on his lap. It was only then that she focused on the newcomer in the kitchen. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing raiding my sister and brother-in-laws fridge for food!?" She wasn't in the mood to be gracious and snarled her questions at Wally.

"Be nice Andromeda Wally West is a wedding guest." Eric kissed the top of her head. "Wally this is my beautiful other half Andromeda."

Wally hadn't believed it until he saw her with his own eyes. Andria did indeed have an identical twin sister and Jon was right her very presence could bring any male too his knees. "Bruce is the Leagues biggest benefactor and a close friend. Don't let him know but I also know what's in the basement, but not to worry his secret is safe with me as is Andria, Dick, and Bab's." He winked at Andy taking her hand in his own and kissing it like some gallant prince or knight of old. "There is little that I don't know, but I'm the best secret keeper that anyone could ever want. Being the Flash makes me a bitch to try and capture let alone pump for important information. That's why even Clark's secret is safe with me."

"I'm sorry that I snarled at you like that. Our vacation away from our little ones hasn't exactly been a relaxing one and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Andy smiled warmly at him.

"So now that we've got the formalities squared away I'm dying to know all about Andria's side of the family." He sat down across from the two of them propping elbows on the table and his chin on his hands like a fascinated child eagerly anticipating the story to come.

Andy eyed the wall clock and calculated that she had time to give him the cliff note version of their lives on Arus and proceeded to weave a fascinating narrative that literally had Wally glued to his seat.

"Unbelievable." He grinned at the two of them considering them now more like family and close friends.

"Well it's all true." Andy calmly sipped her tea.

"I don't doubt that it isn't. What I meant by that was that your life story would make one hell of an anime or movie trilogy." Wally was finishing up the last piece of fruit in the gigantic centerpiece fruit basket.

"Well as much as I would love to continue this chat. I've got to go check on Dria."

"Yeah and we have to go check on Bruce." Eric nodded.

"All I know is that Dria is the best thing that's ever happened to Bruce and the sooner we get the two of them in wedded bliss the more balanced his alter ego will be. I don't know about you, but in my line of work a balance Dark Knight is a hell of a lot easier to work with than when he went postal a few years back and was hell to work with let alone be around." Wally scavenged the pantry for a few boxes of cookies.

"Yes well I don't share and he fell for Andria in the end." Eric shrugged his shoulders not the least bit apologetic about Bruce's dark days after falling for his wife.

"You were the reason that he went postal!?" Wally nearly choked on the cookie that he was stuffing in his face. "He met you first?!"

"Guilty but I made it up to him by introducing him to my twin." Andy grinned sheepishly.

"Damn now it all makes sense. No wonder he wanted to kick ass first ask questions later." Wally now had all of the pieces to that mystery and could well understand how devastated that Bruce had been after falling for the beyond gorgeous crowned princess of Arus and finding out that she was well and truly taken not to mention carrying precious cargo.

"Mommy!! Are you and Daddy in the kitchen?" Jessie and Jasmine called for their parents from down the corridor.

"I wants Mommy and Daddy now!" Tony's demand echoed after his sisters.

"Yes baby brother we know and we're going to get you to them right now." MK soothed his baby brother as the four of them walked into the kitchen.

Andy raced over to gather the four of them to her. "I missed you soooo much." She kissed the top of each of their heads.

Eric wasn't far behind her and greeted the four of them with a bear hug and a kiss as well. "Yes we missed you, but how did you manage to access the portal in the lair with it on lockdown?"

"Did you really think that the rest of the family was gonna miss seeing Aunt Dria marry Uncle Bruce?" MK rolled his eyes at his parents. After Uncle Rohan, Aunt Myria, and Aunt Allana got back Grandpa was determined to come here and check on Aunt Lilly. Uncle Drew, Aunt Pippa, Uncle Kane, and Aunt Fawn and Thea decided that they also didn't wanna miss the big event. So basically a great deal of the family is here. Not counting Uncle Rohan, Aunt Allana, and the cousins. Our visitor from Crystal Tokyo put her foot down so they had to stay home. It's fascinating how she can make Uncle Rohan want to run and hide. Oh and Great-grandma and Great-Grandpa who send Andria their love, but someone has to keep an eye on things and run the Kingdom."

"I was wondering if he was gonna get in trouble for that." Andy cuddled Tony in her arms.

Jazzy and Jasmine walked over to stare curiously up at Wally. "Hello are you a friend of our Uncle and Aunt?" They chimed in unison.

"Yeah their like family to me," Wally couldn't resist scooping the two of them up into his arms. "You must be Jasmine and Jessica and the other two have to be Michael Keith and Tony. It's a pleasure to meet you lovely little ladies. I'm Wally West."

"Wicked cosmic Dad! That's the Flash standing in front of me in Uncle Bruce's kitchen. I already got to meet Clark Kent down in Uncle Bruce's basement." MK was careful not to give his Uncle's or Mr. Kent's alter egos away.

"It's okay son. Wally is well aware of their dual identities." Eric winked at his son.

"Do you think that I'm gonna get to meet Jon today. He really seems like someone that I wanna meet." MK asked excitedly.

"Not to worry kiddo Jon will most definitely be here with bells on." Wally was busy amazing the girls with his lightning fast slide of hand tricks.

(Dromi would you and my nieces join the rest of us girls in the West Wing and inform the boys that they are needed in the East Wing with Bruce.) Dria used her link with Andy to get her attention.

(Be right there Dria. I just know that the girls are gonna love their flower girls dresses.) Andy answered her back. "Girls the three of us are needed in the West Wing and the boys are needed in the East Wing. Getting to know Wally will have to wait until after the wedding." She set Tony in Eric's arms. "Be good for Daddy."

"I will." Tony cuddled against his father's chest.

"That's my big boy." Andy blew him a kiss.

"I'll willingly get all dressed up for the wedding, but the two of you owe me big for this." MK shot the two of them a look.

"I'll leave your reward up to your father." Andy and the twins left the kitchen.

"How does a week at Disney World sound." Eric offered his son what he thought was the ultimate bribe.

MK pondered an answer to his fathers offer. "Add Universal Studios Adventure Island, Bush Gardens, and Sea World and I might just accept your bribe." He added to the pot.

"Unreal he's a player and not even six? Seven?" Wally was highly impressed with the young boy.

"Age matters not if one has the intelligent and abilities of one ten times his age." MK shot him a cool look. "Being a superhero I would assume that you would understand that line of thinking."

"MK be nice." Eric warned. "Now as for your offer I will take it under consideration pending your actions for the rest of the day."

"Very well Father let's get this over and done with." MK knew when to quit while he was ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andria was not the least bit nervous and serene as a tranquil sea. After all this wasn't her first wedding to Bruce and they had been married for a year or more now. She was overjoyed that her family had all arrived to see her marry Bruce a second time.

"Momma don't you think that this is overkill?" Andria touched the tiara that had been intertwined with the delicate lace veil on her head.

"Not in the least. You are a princess of Arus and those are your birthright." Allura hugged her daughter.

"Momma's right Dria there's no harm in it." Ariel winked at her.

"You're a princess there's nothing whatsoever to be timid about being who you are." Alex was finishing weaving the flowers in her baby girl's silver blonde hair.

"The sooner those snobby debutante's realize just how out classed they are the better in my eyes." Andy growled.

"I promise to be the best flower girl." Bree was excited to be part of her Aunt's wedding party.

"We'll be with you Bree." Jazzy winked at her cousin.

"It's MK and Hunter being the ring bearers that I'm worried about." Jessie rolled her eyes.

"You pretty." Holly and Haley smiled up at their Aunt. They were nearly three and not quite old enough to be part of the wedding party.

Andria bent down to hug her nieces. "Why thank you angels. I think you look pretty too."

"I too little too." Thea was cuddled on her mothers lap.

"It's okay munchkin you'll get to flower girl next time." Fawn kissed her daughter on the nose.

"Lilly and Tam are next so Haley, Holly, and Thea can get to join in the ceremony next time." Andy bit back a giggle.

Tam and Lilly shot her a startled look and blushed clear to their toes.

Alex and Ariel shot a knowing look at Dromi. (So have baby sis and Shawn been too hot to handle?)

(The two of them have become nearly inseparable, so Drew and Fawn are going to have their hands full keeping them apart.) Dromi proceeded to fill her sisters in on what was going on.

"I'm not really ready for that step yet, Aunt Dromi." Tam squeaked.

"She knows that Tam. Dromi is just being a pain today." Lilly snorted in disgust.

:Pain am I. I didn't tell Momma that you and Shawn have been sleeping in the same bed together for the last week or that I caught you bolting from his bedroom with your pajama button top half unbuttoned this morning.: Andy narrowed her eyes at her baby sister. "No I'm just being a concerned sister."

:You said that you were gonna trust me, besides nothing happened.: Lilly growled. "Look I'm a big girl now, but thanks for your loving concern."

"Lilly we know that you've been to hell and back again over the past months, but I expect you to keep your promise." Allura walked over to her youngest and tilted her chin up with her finger. "You are sixteen and barely that whether you feel like eighteen or not and we are trusting you."

Lilly stared up into her mother's gentle but firm azure blue eyes. "Yes Momma." She sighed.

"Darling girl you have all the time in the world to take that next step with Shawn don't be in such a hurry." She hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce and Andria said their vows to one another in front of their friends, family, and distinguished guests outside in the immaculate gardens of the Wayne estate. It wasn't but a few minutes before the rings were exchanged and he was kissing is beautiful bride. Then the two of them were happily walking back down the aisle hand in hand more than ready to move on to the celebration.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reception

Shawn couldn't resist interrupting his father who currently had women flocking around him. "Having fun Dad?"

"Dad?" Ronny's frowned at Rohan in confusion.

"Go away Shawn." Rohan glared at him.

Shawn ignored his father's dark look flashing a killer smile at the women. "Hi I'm Shawn McCloud and this man is my father."

"Get lost kid." Rohan snarled.

"Fine Father treat me like you could careless that I'm alive!" Shawn snarled back in a hurt tone then went back to join Lilly, Tam, and Dex.

"The rumors are all true aren't they?" Ronny sniffed haughtily in disgust. "You really are a cold hearted ruthless man. Treating your own son like an outcast and hiding him from the public eye like this is beyond appalling!" She threw her Champagne in his face and stalked off.

The other women around him followed suit leaving him furious and alone. "He's lucky that he was even born!" Rohan glared murderously over at his son.

"Now son you can't blame him for being loyal to her mother." Gwen was trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Mother that's a thousand plus years away," Rohan sulked stalking off to brood somewhere alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've made all of the arrangements. You're all set for taking the kids on a family vacation. Dria and I have decided that spending our second honeymoon at the most magical place on earth with the rest of our family is just what the two of us need." Bruce smiled at Eric and Andy.

"The kids are all excited about it already." Eric grinned.

"But are the two of you sure that you want to give up your private island paradise for a noisy vacation with all of us and a brood of kids?" Andy arched a brow at Bruce and her sister.

"The island isn't going anywhere and we want to spend as much time with all of you as we can while you're still here." Andria laid her head against Bruce's shoulder and smothered a yawn. "Excuse me but our son seems to always want me to nap."

"Yeah he'll do that to you for the first half of your pregnancy and then keep you awake for the final stretch." Andy sighed knowingly. "But there is nothing like holding your baby for the first time in your arms, so the quirks and discomforts are well worth it in the end."

"Nope nothing like it in the universe." Eric kissed the top of her head. "Now it's time to get our other little ones tucked into bed. Tony nodded off in Dad's arms and was tucked in hours ago."

Andria and Bruce smiled as they watched the two of them patiently convince MK that it was time for bed and that he could continue his chat with Jon later. The twins were entranced by Wally and his endless stories, but they reluctantly agreed to go to bed.

"If we have half of what Andy and Eric have then we'll be the most blessed couple in the world." Andria smiled up at Bruce.

"I'm gonna make it my life's work to make every day the happiest days of our lives." Bruce pulled he to him sealing the vow with a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long after the reception was over and everyone had turned in.

"You and I are so blessed and the luckiest people to be part of a family like ours." Andy sighed contently in Eric's arms.

"Yeah were blessed alright." Eric kissed the top of her head. "I thank the gods everyday that I was given you and our kids to love and watch over."

"I have to pinch myself every once in a while just to make sure that this isn't some wonderful dream." She turned in his arms and kissed him.

"Dream huh." Eric kissed her mindless.

"That's right my lion a dream come true." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself with him for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter ten and Lilly and Shawn's adventure begins in Alpha Omega Chp 4

I don't own the Original Voltron Characters, or the DC characters, but everything else is mine!! Do not use any of my original characters!! They are mine! There are to many plagiarizers out there and I am sick of them stealing other peoples ideas!! It takes a lot of hard work to write a story and that work should be respected.

Cindra©1999-2007


End file.
